Oxytocin
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: It started as a Pact amongst three friends which turn into a night that impacted them forever , will the events of their friendship pact will forever remain a secret dear to their heart , or will they fight for the one they love. [ T/P , Gt/Br M/U] .. Formally known as The senior pact.
1. Part I : The Pact

Slam

Pan lowered eyes looked at her locker

It was The Friday of spring break could this day go any slower!. She shook her head and walked down the hall way to met Marron at her locker the blonde turn her crystal red eyes to Pan. Pan chuckled and observed the Hipsters , Marron was stone already and spring break wasn't even official started ."Pan do have any of your grandmas cookies ?!".

Pan chuckled "no Marron ! Your ass need to suffer you can get suspended for being baked at school then their goes our road trip !.. No Tokyo !"

Marron slam her Locker "as if that blue hair bitch will make you go with or without me !.. We made a deal remember "

Pan smiled and blushing a little at their DEAL they made it was a very bold deal and embarrassing ,but since they were all best friend and it was senior year they wouldn't tell a soul.

Pan smiled lowered "are you nervous ?" Pan asked with a laugh

Marron shook her head "they say the third times a charm!"

Pan laughed as the stoner continued "what do I have to loose !"

Bra sniffed and could smell an cloud coming off of Marron. She walked towards her friends with an scowled

"Marron what the hell you smell like you came from Jamaica !"

Marron laughed and studied her friend perfect as always as her long thick blue mane Hung." Hello bitch "

Bra cracked a smile "hey guys " she looked at Pan then Marron "let's get the fuck out of here there's no point of staying it's the Friday before spring break !"

Marron and Pan shrugged and the there girls bend over while avoiding principles and teachers. They laughed and whispered as people looked at them weird through the crowds.

Pans face was inches from Marrons ass. As they scrunched by the lockers ,by the back door.

Bra darted out first

Then Marron

Then Pan

They nervously sprinted to Bras gray convertible laughing

Pan hopped in the back as Marron took passenger and Bra driver

The wind blew there hair back as laughed

Bra eyes squinted at the sky

"Let's get food then go to the mall for last minute outfits"

Marron and Pan nodded.

Pan looked at the street as the wind blew. Her and her friends were polar opposites. Marron was an Bombshell Hipster , Bra was an social Vixen , and she was an Tomboy turn scene kid turn Unidentified. She really doesn't fit anywhere she was tomboy naturally , but changed into an scene kid , but that didn't last long. Marron was a good girl turn stoner /hippy and ever since her first joint has kept that titled. And Bra she was always an Vixen and she's not ashamed to flaunt , she accepts the fact she had sex appeal and dressed to intensify it , saying as she always quotes "we all have an Attention whore bury deep inside of us wanting to be set free. I look at her from the back seat and chuckled she's not ashamed , she loved when guys looked at her body lustfully , just so she could reject them... But as for me nah I stopped trying to find my style or swag or whatever I like all styles I didn't mind dressing like an hipster or throwing on an sexy dressed ,or even wearing Baggy pants , I liked everything I wanted to try everything.

I look at my best friend who are like my sisters senior year I couldn't believe it we stayed close no matter how may boyfriends Bra had , or how many times Marron chooses an smoking session over us or no matter how many times I would ignore them from when they had things to do outside of me , we always made back up.

We order and sat in the parking lot under a tree eating our ice cream.

Marrons and Bras body were turn slightly to me as we talked and ate.

I'm so sad for senior year to be almost at an end, Bras going some where over seas for college Marrons going to an community college and I were debating on Tokyo University or Orange star Community college with Marron.

Bra licked her spoon then looked at Marron then me removing the spoon from her mouth as she widen her eyes with shock yet excitement.

"Are we really going to do this ?"

An eager yet nervous smiled hit Marrons face as she stared at Us

And I smiled and widen my eyes with excitement

What Bra is talking about well see we are not no Virgins my body count 2 Marrons 2 Bras 3 as of last month. We all had the same problems.

**Flashback**

Me and Marron were at CC Bra had left to go be with her current boyfriend and me and Marron were waiting for her to come back wanting to hear all the details.

She came in the window with an pissed off Face.

"It was so little !"

I would've laughed if I didn't know her pain.

We all had been unlucky enough to not once every receive an orgasum.

She sat on the bed as we sat by her Marron was stun here We are three beautiful young girls who are not so innocent , all seeking the good Part of having an man kiss an sweat all over you , but had yet to feel was all so sad and anguish. We may have been the strongest women on the planet ,but we needed love to.

My first was some sexy badass from west city , he swept me off of my feet with his dark deep aura , I spread my legs for him only to feel nothing only things I felt was his sweat and body shaking as he got his release , the second guy was pretty much the same , so I gave up then

Marrons first ... Well let's just say it wasn't willing it happened back in junior high only me and Bra knows , it took her a while to find herself again after that and she did through an joint. Her second guy was some man who work for CC , they flirted and had a little fling after 4 times of them having sex she felt nothing and called it off ,because he were Married

And lastly Bra  
All of hers had been her boyfriends she said she refuse to let any man near her If he didn't love her.  
The first was this guy at our school she had been dating and really fell for him , but after the sex she broke up with him for him finishing to fast.  
The next guy was her next boyfriend she said she was going to do an experiment and make him fall for her then screw him until she got what she wanted and after 3 interactions she gave up and tossed him to the side , he stalked her for a year ,but Vegeta took care of that... And the guy tonight was her latest boyfriend and he obvious didn't satisfy either.

Bra wiped her tears "I didn't even tell if it was in or not !" She spat

"Why why why do we pick these bastards !"

Pan chuckled bitterly "they have personality "

Bra chuckle as well" they make you fall for them "

Marron stared out into space "they take it " she whispered

Me and Bra snap our head to her

"Mare " I say softly

"Shit ! " she yelled "I need a smoke !"

"Damn !" Bra yelled and stood up

"Marron you deserve this !"

Marron chuckled having your best friend tell you you deserve and Orgasum was was funny "Thanks B"

I laughed as well

"We all do !" Bra said sadly and huffed

"I'm going to get you guys one "

Me and Marron turned to each other as our lips trembled then through our head backs in laugher with out mouths open wide

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAA"

"I'm serious "

I wiped my mouth "ha ha yeah Bra how do you expect to that "

Marron chuckled died down "well ha ha she better be good with her tongue "

My eyes widen why didn't I think of that "hey Marron your right we just have to make them go down on us "

"Who Bra ?" Marron asked confused

"No ! The guys !"

Marron furrowed her eye brows "No way then they want something in return and I refuse to put my mouth on something that disappointing !"

Pan made a nasty face "oh yeah !"  
Pan sighed.

Bra lowered her head and spoke.  
"Spring Break " she said lowly

Me and Marron turn to her as she continued an lift her head

"Spring break we are going to get laid and have an orgasum !" She said determine with two fist balled at her side.

I laughed as did Marron mockingly but stopped when we heard Bras voice

"I'm serious guys "

"Bra what do you mean ?"

Bra was on the verge of tears "I don't want to live the rest of my life picking the wrong guys what if I never get one !.. You guys to !"

Marron blinked "Bra this isn't another experiment ?"

"No well yes , but it's more than that "..." We have to do this together , before we go on our separate ways we are the only girls on the planet who have this problem "

"So what are you suggestion Bra ?"  
I asked nervous

"We go to Tokyo and instead of relaxing let's go hunting for guys " she said "with an large you know what "

I was stun then laughed "how can we tell"

Bra blushed "we feel them up !"

Marron smiled "I like it " she whispered

"How ?"

"In an Bar club where ever ! We have to know before we let them have their way with us "

Pan blinked she wasn't a prude in fact the idea made her interested, she wanted to know just as badly as her friends , she could do this with them as long as they only knew "okay Bra I'm in "

Bra was shocked she expected Marron to join before Pan.

Marron thought about it , she had an hurtful past with sex then once she tries with another guy and trust him and wanted to feel the passion of sex she gets nothing , she knew Bra was doing this for her to give her Hope , to give all of them hope.  
"I'm down guys" she said surely

Bra smiled thankfully

Pan watched her she knew Bra always wanted a guy to love her before they made love , so seeing her do this really showed , how desperate she were , how desperate we all were

A week later we made reservations at an resort in midway downtown Tokyo were the hottest night clubs were.

**End of flash back**

We stared at each other in the car and all said

"YES!" Then laughed

I must say finding an random guy in an far away city did excite me a little.

"Then let's go shopping get our bags and hit the road !" Bra started up the engine and we zoomed off.

We all went to an lingerie story picking out sexy bras and panties..  
Bra picked out my dress , because she still thinks I'm not into being sexy , I am it's just not around them.  
She always stated our moms and saiyan dad's gave us great figures.

(**((Later that day)))**  
We all said goodbye to our parents , we thank God Bulma installed and Ki hider Chip in each of our tooth when King Cold came seeking to kill all the Z fighters kids , Vegeta killed him with ease, but Bulma being Bulma always had an back up plan.

So we took turns driving the 10 hour drive to Tokyo. With snacks and music.

When the sun left we cruise with little traffic.

Bra had the wheel now and gripped it determine. I looked at her I knew she was right to want to do this together and I know she couldn't have done this on her own.

When we saw the Tokyo sign we were so sleepy but excited it were sunrise and we were starving and decided to stop at an Pancake house before checking in.

Marron of course had to smoke a joint before joining then order with her mouth drooling "How do we go out tonight when we are so sleepy ?"

Bra blinked crust from her tired eyes "energy drinks and alcohol !"

We laughed

Marron looked at us and swallowed an mouth full of Pancakes. " guys let's do this !" She said finally coming in to terms that we should and are going to do this.

We smiled and nodded.  
Then a thought ran a crossed my mind an smiled "hey Bra doesn't Trunks goes to Tokyo university ?"

Bra eyes widen as she dropped her fork "oh my God !... We choose the wrong place , what if we run into them tonight and see us ?!"she had not seen Trunks in four years since he moved to Tokyo.

Then Pan heart race she forgot she saw all the picture of Instagram posted by her uncle of them at different clubs every night. They were in this little group with other guys who party a lot.

She saw the strippers the money the drinks the nudes she saw it all on her not so innocent anymore Uncles page.

Marron eyes widen "oh yeah maybe we can run into them they look like they party hard !"

Bra head snap to Marron "no no way they are family " she slapped her head an cringed "we are not here to Party remember "

Marron studied Pans and Bra face and chuckled everyone knew who Trunks and Goten were they promote Clubs all over Tokyo the social media loved went crazy for the duo , and media went crazy because Trunks were next to take over CC. Goten even started Rapping because of the fame he got from was all so embarrassing to Bulma and The sons ,but what could they do with the boys far way living in such an tempted Area. "Guys calm down we won't run into them and if we do then we can just leave , they haven't been around in years and our Ki is hidden I doubt they recognize us."

My eyes widen at her "of course they will " I grabbed Bras should and pointed at her head "it's blue !"

Marron chuckled "well they won't recognize you and me "

I looked at Bra to see what she wanted to do

"We are doing this no backing out I we run into them make sure to tell one another and we can find another club"

Pan was freaking out if her Dad found out what she were doing she were dead. It's not that he was over protective it's just... She didn't want to disappoint him , she were an young women now and though this little experiment her and her friends are doing tonight was a bit out of the norm... She wanted to do this with her friends graduation was coming in what 2 months , and they had been planning on having one lasting memory of senior together this was it.

After we ate we drove to the hotel

**(((Hotel )))**  
We all took a bath then fell and asleep.

Marron woke me up at 7 wiping her eyes from her nap I could see Bra preparing for a bath and plugging in hair irons.

I sat up in the bed looking at the brown carpet my heart beating nervously.

I look up at Marron she sat on the floor was licking the white paper with an bag between her legs

My eyes fluttered at her I knew this was her thing I knew it , but I also knew tonight we were drinking heavily.

"Mare "

She looked up from the joint mid lick "huh ?"

"Not tonight let's just drink okay "

Mare sighed then smiled "okay only if you smoke with me tomorrow when we are laughing our ass off about tonight "

I smiled I would do anything for her.  
"Okay deal"

After me and Marrons baths we all started our hair and make up.

Bra gave me red lipstick, thick mascara , smokey eye , and pink blush. She wiped my long black hair around the iron giving it the kim kardasian affect with an part split down the middle. Marron on the other hand had a deep brown almost purple lipstick, green brown eyeshadow, red blush , thick eyeliner liquid and pencil , with a slim coat of mascara. Her hair were also parted down the middle ,but was straight cuffing her face.  
As for Bra she did light brown eye shadow ,heavy mascara , just liquid eyeliner , an cream blush for her slight tan , with an light purple lipstick. Her hair were Kim kardasian waved like mine , but with an side part her blue bangs met with her right eye forehead as the left was dress was an all black plain long sleeved dress that went thigh high I wore an gold chain laced with sparkled rhinestones around my neck . Bras black red bottoms and pearl stud earrings. Marron wore an peach dress what exposed her back it was thigh high short sleeved with sparkling glitter bracelet that shined in lights , her shoes sparked with glitter all over them they two had the famous red bottom mark of . Bra wore an long sleeve nude dressed also stopping mid thigh , but hers wasn't plain it had black triangles on the sleeves almost giving it an tribal effect. She wore an black golden necklace also with a pair of black red bottoms.

We look Hot we took those simple dresses and turn them into something classy you could see every curve of our slim body's.

We decided against to bring money only our IDs , we knew guys would buy us drinks. We stuffed our IDs in our bras and held our cellphones and scurried out of the hotel room.

Bra drove under Tokyo city limits we played music and drunk our energy drinks laughing. I was actually having fun just being in the Car with them watching the beautiful city, what if we just party together instead of doing this little quest , I would be okay with that. Ugh here I go having second thoughts. No Pan you have to do this. Let go an for once instead of men hunting you you hunt them with your pack of she wolfs.

We decided to go to an bar first it were still pretty early and who knows maybe in the pants was here himself.

We sat at the bar clearly over dress of this place men whistle as Bra smirked , she loved attention from men ,just so she could turn them down , but tonight tonight one of this lucky fellows would get her in their brought in an young crowd of men so the bartender gave us free Long Island ice drank them as the Tv's roared with an game on, on the wall.

Marron took the straw from her lips  
"Guys I feel ..."..." I feel on fucking edge"

I smacked my lips from my straw "I know I know !"..." This is an powerful feeling "

Bra turned and looked around making eye contact with an cute Man then looked back to us with an giggle.

"Guys " she whispered we all move in closer."tonight we can just be free and find a guy any guy and give him the night of his life he would never know what hit em "

Me an Marron laughed as we pulled our heads back

I knew then and there I was doing this and I wanted to.

After meeting some guys and having conversation with them we left and walked down the streets of downtown Tokyo.

Heels clacked one by one walked in an line with Bra one the side of me and Marron on the other. Marron and Bra leaned in and talked in whispered so I can hear with in goers knowing what we were saying.

We where tipsy

"What good clubs are there ?" Pan asked

Bra shrugged "I don't know which ones do we go to ?"

Marron chuckled "all of them ha ha !"

We walked seeing an a club near with an line wrapped around the corner.

I pointed excitedly "look !"

Honk honk honk

We turn around to see a group of guys in an beat down car slowing down looking at us

On leaned out the window he hair an cut in his eyebrows with an smooth hair cut.

"Aye where y'all headed ?"

Me Marron and Bra stopped

"I don't were you headed ?" Marron sad while pressing her lips together I smiled as his friends leaned out the car

He chuckled

We walked to the car and leaned down to see four guys in there dressed like they we're going to an Gang fight.

"Aye damn" he sweated "met us at Fade"

We didn't know what the hell Fade was.

Marron opened his door an sat on his lap "how about you give us a ride to Fade"

The boys face was priceless

The boy Marron was sitting on looked at his friends and smirked

The guys in the back laughed and literally swung the door the door open for me and Bra.

Me and Bra smiled as we climbed In Bra sat in the guy behind the drivers lap and I sat on the guy who opened the door.

Then the driver zoomed off with an smirk on his face

The lights shined outside the Car.

As I saw the guy Bra was on holding her by her waist I could see her dress scrunched a bit as she giggled turn to him as they talked she ran we hands through his hair.

I looked up to the front and saw Marron making out with the guy in passenger.

Either it was the liquor or the challenge to find me an Man tonight , or an mixture of both I looked at this complete stranger and kissed his neck.

I found out the guy I kissed name was "Ray" and when he asked for mine I told him "that's not important".

When we got to fade seven of us of out the Car.

I grew a little embarrassed by my actions and walked closed by Bra an Marron when we saw the line to Fade we almost fainted tons of people waited in line to get in.

The guys we were with debated as we huddled.

Our foreheads and faces was so close to each other, we can hear them talking about buying bottles an just going back home with us.

"Guys what do you want to do?"

Bra shrugged "I mean they are cool ,but the night is young !"

Marron looked back at the guys "yeah I think we can do better "

"Aye ! You three your in "

I stopped just as I was about to say something to see the door tender looking at us.

Marron smirked and walked forward I walked behind her and Bra behind Waltz in receiving evil glares from other girls outside as we ditched those guys.

The pink lights shined down as we floated in the hip hop song blasted in our ears. There was sections in the corners , a stage with an Group of guys on it performing with a few slutty girls on their dancing very provocative. Bottles sparkled in flowed above the crowd as body's waved their hands in the air to the rap music.

Marron looked at the stage and thought she saw someone familiar and walked toward it moving girls out of the way making an path for us.

"Is that Marron ?" I heard some one asked astonished. I saw an blacked Mohawk , he wore an shirt with the words security in yellow letters.

I were centimeters behind Marron as my eyes widen as I saw my Uncle with and champagne bottle in one hand and a microphone in the other screaming aggressive words into. I froze to I felt bump on my back ,I could feel someone behind me. Bra looked up to see her brother smiling and grinning rocking back and forth with Goten.

Uub looked at Trunks frantically yelling "is it okay ?"

Trunks nodded

Then Uub yelled "bring her up !"

Next thing I knew Marrons body was being pulled on stage she Grabbed my wrist pulling me on

"Hey !" Then I grabbed Bras and as she chocked on her words.

Us three stood on stage on the spot next to tons of Guys with our family and friends. They haven't even notice it were us. We were dumb founded

I blinked my eyes to see the side of Trunks face in as his lavender hair hung from his snap back I melted and blushed.


	2. Losing Pan

(An: okay so this story happens all in one night and thank you for your review , I got So tired of writing sad things , lol so This story were born in my brain

umm it's very Mature and playful so just a warning lol

also readers if you don't like the Uub Marron pairing , I asked you to look past it , because I love her in this story , I were going to give her Brolly ,but kept Uub

disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT or tik tok by ke$ha. or Bugutti by Ace Hood , or Crew love by Drake

* * *

**11:00 pm losing Pan**

**Goten: just got rich**

**Trunks: what you do ?**

**Goten: took a broke guys bitch about to make a broke bitch rich **

Pan watched Trunks and her uncle unbelievable as Goten smiled cockily as him and Goten danced to the lyrics and their bodies dropped to the floor the popped back up as his body swung viscously to the music.

He wore an SnapBack of some basketball team. An muscle shirt with and America flag on it ,designer straight legs. With some expensive sneakers and an gold chain. The frame of his neck shoulders look so smooth and ripped. Her mouth was slightly parted as she breathe she stood to the side of Goten they had still yet to recognized them.

Bra stared at her brother in shock it was almost funny to see him act so... Flashy, but her heart was pounding in lust as she watched the Man with an champagne bottle smiled and rap into the mic. The duo had an egoistic confident air around them as groupies yelled in the crowd. Her brother looked different than she remember.

Goten was in mid sentence when he saw an women with blue hair on stage catching his attention , that's when he saw her black hair and short dress. it was HIS NIECE his eyes widen as an smiled came from behind the microphone.

"Pan !" He yelled aggressive with excitement . "Hold on hold on I got my family in the building "

The music played and boomed behind her ears as she smiled embarrassed then was soon being pulled forward as her Uncle wrapped his arm around her neck with the bottle By her face.

"Bra !" Trunks yelled with a smile and. Grabbed her, He was in such shock to see her. He chuckled.

As the girls smiled not really sure what was going on

Trunks threw Bra between him and Goten and as another song played

"Marron ?" Trunks asked and grabbed her around her neck on the other side of him."Wow this is wild " he said. they all where linked rocking side to side to the beat as Goten rapped and Trunks hyped. A little of the champagne got on Pans black dress ,but you could barley tell.

At first the girls were hesitated ,but joined in rocking back in forth with their hair caught in the crease of Goten and Trunks elbows. Pan looked up at her uncle she couldn't believe this was him !... He never was so... Outspoken before when they were together he had changed.

The girls forgot all about their Pact, and where having fun.

Pan smiled with an what the hell expression. She looked at Bra trying to hide the fact she were having fun ,Marron was all into it.

She laughed knowing they were thinking the same thing as her, they had never been out like this !... A few party's around school and the local clubs around west city , but nothing like this. As she looked at the crowd , everybody starting up at them Women wishing for a chance , Pan felt her attention whore come out and soaked in the spot light.

They swayed as the crowd did then Goten jumped from her and grabbed Marron he brought the bottle above her face Marron panic then threw her head back drinking the liquid in the impulsive moment.

Once she closed her mouth and shallowed Goten grab the bottle and spread it's contents all over the crowd.

I looked at him like who was this man!..

We all laughed as Trunks pulled from Bra and Marron to join Goten at the front of the stage me Bra and Marron all huddle while watching and smiled as Goten throw money.

I felt an tug on my elbow and looked back to Uub.

"Come on let's get off the stage"

I looked at Bra and Marron then we followed him off the stage. My heart beat in excitement I didn't know what the hell was happening ,but I just had this feeling of of an promising night , Uub took us to an closed off section. Once we got there he's eyes traveled up Marrons body he sighed.

"Uub" I couldn't help the smile on my face as I rushed into his chest for an Hug. As Bra rushed behind me. He pulled from me and Hugged her.

He chuckled as he grind " hey girls wow look at y'all ! ".We smiled and blushed as Marron walked up.

"I don't get an Hug?" She asked with an tease.

Uub smiled and hugged her way longer then me and Bra. When they pulled apart , he looked at us with sorry eyes

"I gotta make sure they get off the stage safely the girls are a little extreme here "

"No no it's okay " Bra said

He smiled "but we'll be right back have a seat and some drinks " he motion the the ice bucket on the table holding an bottle

He nodded and we all sat down. With Bra in the middle. I could make out my friends faces in the dim room as we sat on the velvet cushion seats.  
We huddled again for the 100th time tonight.

"What the hell was that ?!" Marron yelled over the music.

We all smiled "I have no idea !"

Bra laughed loosing her cool exterior with excitement. "Do you do you guys want to go go some where else ?" Bra asked saying the words as if she didn't want to.

Marron blinked "we should at least say Hi "

I looked as the group of guys got off stage and floated towards us with women caressing their chest as they walked by. My eyes watched Trunks smooth face walked by those women like they were nothing to him.  
"Yeah let's say Hi"

I could feel my heart grow nervous as I feared to see my uncle. I mean look at what I were wearing!.

They stepped up with solemn faces and hands in their pocket or either looking at their phones.

Bra eyes landed on Goten , he had on a smooth black hoodie with grunge zippers that went to his waist with baggy skinny jeans and black army boots. She suck in her lip a little as she sat back in her seat as one word cross her mine. DAMN.

Once they saw us their cocky solemn faces turn into grins. Goten sat cooly by me and gave me a hug. As Uub sat by Marron and Trunks across from us he sat while placing his hands on his lap. as long as three other handsome guys. I'm actually nervous hugging my uncle !.. I guess because he so cool and his friends are so fucking Hot one especially.

"Hey Pan damn it's been forever "

I brought my face from the hug and smiled a little shy. He was my uncle I didn't want to be too open with him around, but I'm sure my outfit showed him I were all grown up.

"Hey uncle Goten " I say

He's eyes darted over to Bra and Marron "hey ladies " he said smoothly.

"Hey" Marron and Bra chimed

He looked at me with an bewilder smile "what are you guys doing here?"

My lips trembled as I looked back at Bra and Marron we laughed really loud at the inside joke there was no way I were going to tell what we are DOING here.

"Did we miss something ?"

I turn around to see Trunks staring at me deeply in the eyes. I blushed I guess it was childish of us to start laughing like that. I smile as I grew embarrassed before I could speak Bra answered "We took a road Trip" she said still amused.

Trunks looked at her "ahh spring break ? How old are you guys now 16 what the hell your doing in an Club sis "

"THATS YOUR SISTER !" The guy next to Trunks yelled as he looked at Bra then to Trunks.

Trunks gave him an look an turned towards the guy "yeah it is "...then he pointed his chin towards me "and that's Goten NIECE Pan and that's " he gesture toward Marron "and that's Marron she's like family "

The guy back off Trunks then looked at us

"Hey ladies I'm Brolly "

Shit he was handsome too. "Hey Brolly " we singed

Goten jumped "so anyways how long are you in town ?" He asked us well more like only me , I didn't know why he were so excited shouldn't he be embarrass I'm here ?.

"5 days " Marron answered then her eyes looked at Uub "why do you guys need an security guard " she asked confused they were more than capable of taken care of their selves.

This time they laughed "some times shit gets crazy " Goten said

Brolly looked at the table and made himself an drink he looked at us."drink "he offered

I shook my head no ... There was no way I were drinking with my uncle around.

Marron shrugged "yeah "

Trunks could see Bra about to say yes  
"No way man they are 16"

We each grew blushes on our cheeks

Marron decided she had enough of this "hey smart ass we are 18 , and if your head wasn't so far up your ass you would've know that your sister graduation is two months away "

My eyes widen at Marrons outburst as did Bras we turn to her then back to Trunks waiting in suspense

Then his mouth opening in laughter as did all the guys.

"Damn Marron !" Goten sung and studied all three of us " you guys are all grown up huh ? Well we'll see "

Bra chuckled and looked at Marron she loved Marron for always not being so shy or cool and collective.

I looked at Goten. "How's school" I asked , but were interrupted by him standing up looking at his phone as did all the other guys , he answered without even looking from his phone as Trunks and the other guys began to walk way.

"School is a bitch , come on " he said

We stood up confused "where where are we going ?" Marron asked

Goten smiled and put his phone back in his pocket "to the bus , and out of this place. Ha ha come on !"  
He let us walk first.

I could see the back of Trunks neck , and I must say it was a very impressive neck it tightly connected from his hair line to his shoulders as muscle creased.

I took a deep breath "whew"

Our heels clacked on the concrete as we walked out of Fade in to the street to see an huge white Party bus.I could see girls in dresses getting on the bus as well got in line behind them as we stepped up the stairs.

Bra stepped on behind Pan and When she got on She could see at least 30 bitches in there. I mean bitches everywhere this pissed her off for some odd reason.  
Since all those girls were standing up throwing them selfs at the guys.  
We deiced to set down at the empty seats on the window.

It were so loud music mixed in with girl giggles and male voices.

Uub went to change as we sat .  
Goten went to the fridge an brought out three small bottles of moscato he handed us each one we grabbed it and slowly opened it and drank unsure if Trunks would put us on blast again. He didn't.

"Trunks !" That kid Brolly laughed as a girl in an red dress grind on him.  
Trunks laughed and went over there  
Me Marron and Bra scoff as Trunks went to go tend to some platinum blonde.

Bra blinked and looked at the girls on the bus "kind of crowded in here "she said then drunk from her bottle.

Uncle Goten smiled and look at her "oh I'm sorry is this not your scene ?"

She laughed "why would I want to be on a bus with a thousand bitches and my brother"

We all laughed even Goten

"Well I wonder what you would do if he's not around " Uncle Goten whispered ,but we heard it.

Bra blinked at him unbelievable cocky bastard what was he implying !.

Trunks return then sat down cooly ,by Goten .

I stared at his chest shit ! I need to stop looking !...

A loud clack stomped coming closer.

A girl swayed her hips toward us , she had hot red hair in an hot red dress matching shoes and an whole sleeve of Tattoos on her arm. she came and sat on my uncles lap she sat looking in his eyes swinging her legs hitting my legs with her heels it actually hurt because they had spikes on them

"Ouch " I mumbled

"Hey there "she said seductive

Goten jumped in anger pushing the girl up "hey hey I'm with my niece can you show some fucking respect! Your hitting her "

The girl eyes widen in embarrassment and back off

Bra looked at Goten he looked so sexy when he yelled.

"Pull this shit over let me off !" the red head huffed and walked towards the door

The driver pulled over as the girl walked to the doors.

"Open the damn doors !" The girl huffed with tears forming

"Don't opened them !" Goten yelled childishly as Trunks turn to see the scene with amusement and chuckling.

The girl turned to the driver "opened the door "

The driver shook his head "no can do ma'am you heard the man "

She turn to us clearly embarrassed I started laughing and that pissed her off

"Shut your face you B Cup slut !"

Pan stop laughing and grew embarrassed and blinked down to her boobs she thought she had a nice size not to big , but not to small either.

Bra furrowed her eyebrows " hey don't talk to my friend like that or-"

Pan interrupted her when She put her hand on Bras knee and shook her head

Marron chuckled " my friends boobs are nice and real ... And yours are fake bitch "

Me and Bra gasp !.. There was no controlling Marrons mouth she always told the truth. Bra laughed as I wished my boobs stop being the topic of discussion

"Fuck you guys LET ME OFF THIS DAMN BUS !" The girl yelled

As we all smacked and laughed she was making a fool of herself, I kind of felt bad for her.

Trunks turn to me "is it okay Pan can we let her off ?" he asked amused

Pan eyes widen as she looked at Trunks then to the girl " it is okay let her out "

"Bitch you don't give me orders "

Bra rolled her eyes at the type of girls her brother kept in company.

The girl shook her head frustrated

Pan too rolled her eyes this girl was getting annoying

The girl was to pissed to notice the driver open the doors behind her

"Why are you still here ? Pan opened the door for you , you should leave since you wanted to go so bad , or would you like to stay and do what your here for initially " Goten said hinting her intentions

She turn around to the opened door then back to them

"Wave goodbye Pan " Goten said

Pan smiled and waved her hand "ha ha bye" Pan said sweetly "come again "

The girl huffed and ran away

We all laughed and looked at each other like did that just happen. Then the driver cruise away.

The liquor I consume was now weighing on me and also my friends I threw my head back on Bras neck as she leaned back and Marron leaned in Bras lap. We were cracking up.

Then I heard.

**_"Wake up in the morning feeling_** **_like P diddy"_**

I gasp and turn to Marron

"It's Kesha ! Ha ha ha It's you !"

Marron blushed "I do not look like her !"

Bra laughed "but you act like her "

Pan got up and grabbed her friends and started dancing a few feet away from the the seats

Bra moved side to side popping her back playful as Marron fist pumped , Pan slightly rolled her hips bring it around and around slowly.  
We smiled and laughed and danced as that bus drove through the city

Trunks eyes traveled to her from her long shiny thick black hair to her smooth flat stomach to her round bottom in that black dress. He shook his head.

Pan completely forgot her uncle was there.

Uub came back fully changed to see three girls dancing he looked at Marron fist pumped as her peach dress flowed. He walked to her and grabbed her from behind , Marron gasp ready to punch whoever touch her.

Then she saw it was Uub

Me and Bra watched as he did old school moves around her twirling and spinning her.

Bra was in front of me looking I whispered in her ear "oh my God"

Then I laughed and I grabbed her waist " dance !" I yelled pretending I was a guy. We always dance on each other when we went out

She laughed and bend over putting her hands on her knees moving her spine playfully looking back at me.

I laughed "damn !" I yelled with bass in my voice ,As we laughed then she got back up and I started rolling again behind her .What Bra didn't notice black eyes were watching her and what Pan didn't realize Blue ones were watching her. Pan then grabbed Marrons hand from Uub stopping her mid swing and brought her to her chest

"Sorry Uub she's mine ! Ha ha "

The girls jumped and laughed while holding hands to the techno beat playing

Uub sat down by Trunks and sighed as he watched Marron he could see other girls in the room but she sparkled

"Man " he shook his head

Trunks eyes darted to him "look who's falling in love "

Uub shook his head "dude look at HER ! man ! I don't know man she's fucking BEAUtiful !"

Goten chuckled as he watched Bra perched her lips dancing "yeah " then he shook his head to look at his friends "go for it man " Goten was telling his friend and hisself

"Man I don't I don't know it is little Marron "

Trunks eye looked at Pan " she's not little anymore "

Uub chuckled " she's perfect next thing I know she's going to be an stoner putting the cherry on top.

Trunks looked at Marron she did looked like the hipster type he could tell by her long dark blonde hair "hey Marron you smoke ?" He shouted

Marron looked up from her friends to Trunks "yeah Man , why you got some Trunks ?"

Trunks and Goten chuckled as Uub heart fainted " I want Marron chestnut " Uub said stating what Two other heads were thinking about two other girls with two different names. Though the bus were full of Women those three brought an excitement ,innocence and a small challenge in the back of their heads, it was something new to them , then the same old same old.

Trunks scratched his chin then smirked.

Goten looked at Trunks if only Trunks weren't here Damn !... Some how her being his sister made him want her more. He shook his head I'm a bad friend then he looked at her I can't help it , and her dad !.., he smirked at the thought ,but was also frighten , but here she was far Away in Tokyo. If some how I could get her alone , it'll be the ultimate challenge.

Uub shook from his thoughts then he looked at Trunks to ask him where they were going next, but then he followed Trunks Gazed, Uub gasp then looked at Goten and followed his gazed. Uub gasp as well , he had an Idea. He thought of the loudest biggest packed Club opened tonight.

Cleopatra !

"Hey Trunks don't we have that RSVP at Cleopatra ?"

Trunks thought about personally he didn't like the club way way too crowed , but that's perfect. "Oh yeah " he paused then looked at Goten " Cleopatra ? "

Goten nodded "yeah that sounds good !"

Then all three of their eyes traveled to the three girls dancing.

Marron dancing while holding her friends hands. She open her eyes as her buzz weaken she saw Bra and Pans phones between their boobs she looked down and didn't see hers. Shit ! She must of lost when they pulled her on stage !..Shit she would have to get a whole new one.  
Marron blinked up to Pan and Bra her friends smiled and dance she could tell they had a small buzz she smiled sadly then dropped their wrist lower Pan stopped dancing as did Bra noticing Marrons mood.

"Mare what's wrong ?" Bra asked

"Oh nothing " she smiled then continue " I just have to use the bathroom " She looked past us and Looked at Uub"where's the bathroom guys ?"

Uub jumped surprise she had spoke "umm umm back there " he pointed straight ahead

Trunks laughed "real smooth Uub"

Uub rolled his eyes

Marron walked away

While Bra went to go sit down back down both of them realizing they were just grinding on each other with their siblings right there !.

Pan looked at Marron closed the bathroom door, she didn't buy Mares story. She walked past the girls flirting with Trunks Goten and Uub friends , and knocked on the door.

"I'm almost finished "

"mare it's me Pan" she said over the music

The door eventually open. Pan went in to see Marron leaning on the wall looking down

"Mare what's going on ?" Pan asked while study her friends pretty face pout as her auburn blonde hair hung.

A few seconds past " I'm " she hesitated then her eyes landed on Pans "in going to miss you , you guys "

Pan heart broke "I'm going to miss you to , but I was thinking to going to Orange star community college with you " Pan smiled reliving the surprise , she didn't want to tell Bra ,because she didn't want her to feel left out.

Marron shook her head "I applied to Osaka State three months ago when I found out Bra were going to school in America and when you were thinking about coming to Tokyo "

Pan heart beat sped up as her eyes water

Marron gasp "Pan don't cry Bra work so hard on your make up and your tipsy I'm sorry , I just couldn't stay behind with out you guys "

Pan buzz where going down as Marron continued

"It's life , you know ,"

Pan nodded and hugged Marron "we already promised every summer to come home remember "

Marron nodded encouraging but both girls knew that were impossible for all Three of then to come home ever summer of college when one of them were going to another continent.

They walked out the restroom and sat down.

Bra looked at them with concern to make sure everything was okay.

It really wasn't, but Pan nodded and smiled grabbing Bra by her shoulders and hair laughing.

"Relax mom !"

Bra smiled and laugh while holding Pans hands "if I'm a mom your an grandma "

Marron gaffed "ha ha ha ha ha "

Pan drop her hands from Bra and looked Marron "whatever Kesha !"

Pan and Bra looked at each other and laughed at the blonde face she was making.

" I'm not Kesha !"

Goten looked at Marron ",but you have that look ,"

Marron eyebrows furrowed " what look? going out every night getting alcohol poisoning and contracting herpes !"

We all laughed at her comment.

Pan blinked at her friend through her laughs. "That's my Marron " she thought warmly and hugged her.  
"I love you Mare"

Bra blinked at Pan and smiled "okay we know Pans wasted when she starts giving out random hugs " Bra said sarcastically.

The song changed on the Radio

"If your giving out free hugs , don't I get one ?"

Pan blinked through her thick eyelashes at Trunks

"It's been what four years get your ass over here !"

Pan stood up in her dress and walked to Trunks as he stood to .

He wrapped his arms around her back and hair as her chin was resting on his shoulder making her see the roof lights while She held his back.

They separated "hey Trunks " she said a little high pitched ,but sincerely.

"Hey Pan " his eyes lower from her face to her body back to her face "you look great "

I think my heart just died was he checking me out !" Umm yeah you " shit now I'm checking him out ,breath Pan breath "you to " she said lowly in a breath. Damn that came out seductive I didn't mean it !...

While she freak on the inside he looked amused.

**Mean while**

Since Pan were talking to Trunks the space between Goten and Bra was empty

His eyes traveled over to look at her in that dress almost the same color of her skin." You look good in nude "

Bra jumped bringing her hands awkwardly in the air. "What ?!" Then she looked at her dress then blushed and brought her hands back down before she could say anything he continued

"The colors good on you to "

This time only her heart jumped at that comment , she could either make this awkward or flirt back with this cocky bastard " well I already knew both "

Marron and Uub were watching this nervously looking between Goten and Trunks , did they know what they were doing right now !"

Goten eyes widen in amusement then he pulled away and looked ahead of him.

Bra watched that cocky smiled a little confused then looked ahead embarrassed she couldn't believe she just said that with her brother right there !.

Bra then looked at Marron and grabbed her hand and dashed to the restroom playing it off as if they went to go dance.

The girls fell in the restroom

"what Bra what is it ?"

Bra took a deep breathe " he is so fucking fine "

Marron eyes widen then laughed "I know. !"

Bra laughed " I can barley breathe damn !"

Marron bit her lip " and Uub I think he's flirting with me ?"

Bra nodded "ugh "

Knock knock Bra opened the door to see Pan looking flustered and taking deep breaths she can in and closed the door finally taking a deep deep breath bending over holding her knees then look At Bra " your brother is so damn sexy !"

Marron and Bra started laughing

Pan eyes widen as she shook her head "this isn't funny he's so hot it's not funny it's serious "

Bra chuckled "no we were just thinking the same thing about your uncle and Uub "

Pan eyes widen and saw her friends were also a smirk came over face.

Then the girls went to the Mirror and looked at them selves mentally preparing to go back out.

**Meanwhile outside the restroom**

Goten Trunks and Uub were silent as they waiting for the girls to come back.

"What do you think they're doing in there ?" Uub asked

Trunks thought about it "Make up ?"

Goten looked at the door "yeah make up"

**Meanwhile back in the restroom**

Bra poked her lips in the mirror " I wonder if the big cocky attitude is making up for something " she said with a laugh

"Ew I don't want to hear that !" Pan said disgusted while Marron laughed

She looked at her eyes and smirked "you know what they say about Black guys" me and Bra gasp and looked at her

"HA HA HA HA HA"

Marron to was laughing

"What about you Pan your not a little bit interesting in what's down stairs in Mr. Briefs Pants an T-Rex or and lizard ?" Marron asked

"Ewwwwww" Bra laughed

Pan eyes widen and bit her lips looking at herself "it better be a T-Rex's everything else is so perfect on him "

Bra laughed "then find out ! Remember the pact" she said jokingly

They all laughed each of them thinking the same think , but dismissed it

"Yeah right Bra " Pan said with an blush

Then the girls notice the bus stopped

"Lets get back out there " Marron said then we left.

We could see all the girls getting off as Trunks Uub and Goten waited for us.

We must of walked out of the restrooms like super starts because the look on their faces were priceless.

We stood in front of them and had an mini staring contest.

Shit shit shit those blue eyes make me weak !

Marron was the first to speak " well are you guys going stare all night or all we going to dance ?" Marron said with her hand in the air and a smiled

Damn that Marron.

She lead the way out the bus and we followed with blushes.

The door tender didn't even check us people where everywhere as the hip hop music played and lights sparkled I could see up stairs were packed even people were on the stairs dancing and drinking , there were one section empty in the corner ,we fell in the club with guys shaking Trunks and Goten hands girls touching them , guys grabbing us too all the way to the section.

We each sat down as the guys act as if this was nothing new to them however that attention whore in me was showing herself I wanted to dance !.

As soon as we sat bottles were brought and Trunks made sure everyone had a drink me Bra Marron Uub Brolly and even Goten.  
Me Marron and Bra where laughing as Trunks and Goten made us take shots after shots pouring drinks in our mouths. I was getting fucked up ! And I knew it, I looked at Bra smiling as she shook her head and waved her hair singing the current Hip hop song like she was gangster In her own world , Marron eyes where closed as she smoked a cigar ,

I watched my friends then the crowd swaying and dancing I wanted to DANCE

"Aye Bitches !" I yelled and smiled

They looked at me with smiles

"Let's dance !"

They laughed

Bra took my hand holding it above the crowd and lead us to the dance floor right in the middle as I grabbed Marrons and I dance on her.

Once we got a good spot we all began to dance in an triangle.

Marron bend over holding her knees popping her spine.

Bra were just rocking back and forth slightly rolling her hips and stomach

I Had my hand in the air with my fist slight balled moving my hand opposite of my hips

**At the section**

Goten looked around "where did your sister and them go ?" He asked buzzed

Trunks laughed "their dancing " he pointed his chin

Uub walked up to see Marron doing her little dance " damn" he thought

Goten saw Bra doing her dance with her eyes closed and smiling.

He smiled "shit let's dance with them they can't drink out shit then leave ha ha hell nah " he yelled amused

Goten walked toward the

Goten Trunks Uub and Brolly walked towards the girls

The girls where dancing

Pan put her hands in her face looking at Marron through he fingers "I'm drunk Mare ha ha " she shook her head then dropped her hands an started dancing again

"Me to Pan ! Ha ha"

That's when and Random girl came in there triangle and started dancing with them

Bra smiled and laughed "who is this bitch ?" She asked

Marron laughed "I don't know "

Pan looked at her "who are you bitch ?"

The three girls laughed as the girl was to drunk to answer them.

That's when Pan felt some one pushed her closer to her friends she turn around and saw Trunks she smiled and gasp as him Goten Uub and Brolly surround us and the random girl

"What what ?" Before Bra could asked Trunks interrupted and grabbed my arm

"You think you can drink my drink and ditch me ?"

Pan smiled from looking at him then looked at Bra and Marron

Bra was looking back at Goten

Goten pressed Bra forehead softly pushing her "nah that's not happening "

Marron looked at Uub and smiled

Then they started dancing behind inches away from our bodies

I looked at Bra for like the 56 time tonight and she shrugged and started dancing almost touching Goten ,

I looked at Marron her and Uub were dancing face to face , so I started dancing to in front of Trunks.

We where rocking back in forth trunks hand his on each side of my face making head gestures,

Shit everything in me wanted to close the little space between us

Then the song change  
We all knew this song , hell the whole club knew this song

**_I come looking for you with Haitians_**

**_I stay smoking on good Jamaican _**

**_I fuck bitches from different_** **races**  
**_you get money they started hating_**

This was one of Gotens song so Brolly Goten Uub and Trunks went crazy and pushed me Marron Bra and random girl closer to each other

I looked at Marron she too was stun by their sudden excitement

We both turn to Bra she was jumping with Goten hands around her shoulder rapping his lyrics with him.  
That's we I started dancing and rapping to as did Marron

The DJ stopped the song ,but us and the crowd kept singing then there was a pause

For a few seconds

Then Hovac

**_"I WOKE UP IN AN NEW BUGUTTI !"_**

I could've sworn the place shook , I didn't have Bugutti , I probably couldn't never afford a Bugutti , and hell I didn't even know what a Bugutti was , but I sung like I believe I Just woke up in one  
As I just closed the space and started dancing on Trunks and started rapping with my friends I didn't care anymore.

Bra was also dancing on uncle Goten and more like having an heart attack as she worked him like he was a doll he hand to grab her hips to make her to. control her

I was laughing at her then looked up to see if Trunks saw what his sister was doing.

But he's eyes where closed as he also grabbed my hips. I looked back down and blushed I saw Marron bending over on Uub.  
As Random girl and Brolly were basically having sex.

all I did was danced I danced on Trunks like there was no tomorrow with my eyes. closed.

**an Hour later 12:00 am**

**_Fake ID's and the trash we going straight to the top_**

**_Rooftop closed with a handful of girls and they all so foreign_**

**_Brain so poisoned, rainbows flowing_**

**_Light skinned chick first flight from Poland_**

**_A whole lot of friends first flight from Poland_**

**_A whole lot of cash first_** **_trip from_** **_Poland_**

Pan opened her eyes to see the party in front of her she was still dancing on Trunks as he Leaned against the wall , her buzz were coming down as she looked around for her friends she turn to Trunks realizing where his hand had been one on her breast one on her hip

Trunks had his hands in his pocket checking her out

Pan blushed an looked around

"Where's everybody?" She looked back to him

He smiled perfectly under his hat  
" I don't even know "

She got a little nervous and looked around for blue and saw nothing , but she saw tons of blonde , damn , Trunks can ditch her , she needed her Friends.

"Let's look for them " he said  
Grabbing her hand

She watched him lead her and blushed

Shit where's Mare and Bra.

They looked everywhere downstairs and where unable to get upstairs.

Pan grew worried as they stop by the door.  
"Where can they be ?" She asked with concern.

Trunks looked at her face and smiled grabbing and pushing up her chin softly "relax they probably left "

Pan gasp " they wouldn't of left me !"

Trunks shrugged " they where probably looking for us and got on the bus and went to a different club"

Pan blinked this was an un familiar city and she were alone well with Trunks ,but still "what what club would they go to "

Trunks thought about it "well Goten wanted to go the Bar tonight so , let's check there ?"

Pan blinked back at the crowded room scanning it for one finally time then looked back at Trunks "okay "

Trunks walked in front if her as she followed

Bra looked up from upstairs to down stairs trying to find her friends she didn't see them and lean against the rail and sighed worriedly.

Then she looked at the door to see an figure in a black dress with curly hair bouncing down her back.

"PAN !" She yelled as the girls figure left

Was that Pan ?

Then she felt fingers on her waist she turned around and saw an handsome face , she was relieved to find someone she recognize

"Goten !"

He smiled " somebody is happy to see me " he said cockily

She lowered her eyes

**Outside**

Pan and Trunks walked to the street she looked around do the bus and didn't see it then she looked at Trunks in his low blue eyes.

"How are we going to get to the bar they are at ?"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out an sleek black capsule an threw it a white on cream tricked out car appeared on the street.  
The lights glowed wonderfully on it's polish surface

Her eyes widen as she saw the words Bugatti on it

He smirked then leaned against it  
"In this thing "

Her heart pounded as he opened the door she clacked in hitting the cream seats putting on her sit belt as her shoes rest on the white carpet zHe came around the car an got in

He looked at we as he powered the engine and it purred "ready ?"

Pan nodded as he pulled roughly off as her body jerked and they drove down the lite had just found out what an Bugatti was.


	3. Beer, booties , and Big Macs !

(An: hey another chap. He he. This story will be 7 chaps long. And I'm really excited to write the next chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own any songs Chris browns sings , and I don't own McDonalds )

**Pan**

The air from his vents blew on my thighs and face blowing my hair. The lights past by on my skin as music played lowly. I look lowly at the beautiful night as he cooly drives.I can feel his blue orbs starting at me I look ahead then turn to him with my lips poking a bit. He stares then looked cooly back at the road making an right turn then looking back at me ,then a smiled spread across his face "what ?".

I shook my head in a daze then snap out of it "no nothing " shit what's wrong with me ?. He reached for me placing his hand on my neck massaging it smoothly then placed his hand back in the wheel "relax Pan "

My heart fluttered damn , I bet it's showing that I'm all nervous.

"I'm nobody Pan calm down ha ha ha "

Shit "no ha Trunks ,I'm just nervous about finding your sister and Marron "

He smiled and nodded "I'm sure their fine Pan "

She looked down at her feet "it's just our last spring break together "

Trunks chuckled " you have 9 days left "

Her eyes lowered " I know ,but it's our first night here " she said as she looked up to him.

" Tokyo this life isn't always what it seems , don't think your missing out on anything , it's hard to find something real here "

She blinked at his face "well jeez don't kill my buzz Trunks it's my first night here "

He laughed at me then looked at me "Pan your different taller or something ?"

She blushed. "um thanks umm "..."how's school ?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes "Four more years until I get my doctorate in business , then moms shipping my ass to Capsule Corp. downtown west city " he said dully "Gotens graduating this year too it's going to be a bitch "

Pan smiled "awe how cute your little BROmance with my uncle !" She smiled and laugh with an huge grin.

He stared at her mock him " fuck your uncle I don't give a shit about him " he joked

And I laughed. "Yeah whatever "

He shook his head "what about you what's your plans after high school ?"

She sighed " well there's Orange star community college , then there's... The university of Tokyo "

Trunks eyes traveled to her "those are good schools" he said simply

The car stopped at a red light and Trunks turn to me and started openly. Every time he looks my way I must turn cherry red. Pan looked down at her hands in her lap as her foot shook in the carpet. Her eyes slightly travel to him then back in her lap he's still staring !.

Trunks eyes traveled all over her from her face and hair to her small shoulders and waist hips on the seat down to her legs

"Pan I attracted to you " he said like it was nothing

But she was freaking out her heart leap in joy as her face became red she jumped and turn to him saying the first thing coming to her mind" is is that a bad thing ?" Shit what the hell was that Pan ? She scowled herself

"For me nah " then his hands traveled to her knee massage the skin behind her knee. His amuse eyes met terrified in shock ones" for you maybe "

Pan was mentally holding her heart trying to power down. Ugh ugh fucking shit move his hand away still amuse by her silent felt the mark where his hand had been like hot what should I say back.I looked out the window avoiding his face , it's already to late to say something back.

Damn.

She looked out the window seeing passing shops in one fast blur. I wonder where Bra and Marron are ?. she reach for her chest for her phone ,but only found her ID. She looked around her seat for it slightly panicking.

"What are you looking for ?"

She looked at him "my phone "

"Oh " was all he said

She blushed "um can I see yours to call my number ?"

He smirked " are you trying to get your number in my phone "

She jumped that was cocky of him to say asshole "as if I just want to see what happens. If someone can be nice enough to return it "

He laughed "your so cute Pan , this is Tokyo a drug dealer is most likely using your cell phone right now as we speak " he looked at her scared face and laughed " I'm joking , jeez well not really "

She furrowed her eyebrows as he pass her his phone.

The big screen glowed as she saw a picture of him and some girl on the screen saver behind the apps , her heart grew a little dull , he has a girlfriend ?, she quickly tap the phone app and saw the same name Ashley over and over again with her uncle name thrown in their a few times. She buried whatever feelings she were having right now far from the surface and went to the dial pad and type her number.

"You have reached the voice mail box"

"Shit " she mumbled then handed him his phone and looked back out the window.

She could've sworn he was flirting with her , but he has a girlfriend , her mind went back to the picture of the girl she was pretty.

Trunks pulled in in front of a bar by a meter

I un did my seat belt and got out as did he.

**At Cleopatra **

Bra ignore his comment and replaced her low eyes with worried ones."Goten !"..."I can't find Marron and Pan !".

He chuckled "they were dancing downstairs right ?" He lead over the rail to look trapping her with his body and between his arms .She looked at him worriedly then turn around "I think Pan left "

Goten paused "call her "

Bra grabbed her phone and pressed call bringing the phone to her ear , but couldn't hear."I can't hear anything !" Bra shrieked

Goten noticed her stressing out he grabbed her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder .She blushed and closed her eyes trying to focus as his head was heavy.

He moved his lips "Calm down let's go outside and call her "

Bra opened her eyes and nodded.

Goten held her waist and moved people out of the way using his strength a little

When they got outside Bra tried again and got voicemail

"Shit !"

"What ?"

"It's going to voicemail !"

She placed her hands by her sides then back up tapping Marrons number

It rung.

Bra heart jumped

"Hello " a girl voice answered

"MARRON ?" Bra yelled excited as she felt Goten fingers on her waist

"Who's this ?"

"It's Bra Where are you ?"

"Ha ha ha ha your not getting your phone back bitch"

Click

Bra face jerked as her hand fell

"What the fuck is going on ?"

She turn to Goten dropping his hand from her.

"We have to find her to make sure she's okay !"

Goten smiled " she's saiyan she can take care of herself " he then grabbed her by the waist bringing her front to his she gasp as her heels clink forward " right now you need to be taking care of me "

Smack

She pulled away "Ugh !... As if I'd slept with an asshole like you "

Goten was in completely shock then he smirked and recovered "oh I get it you like it rough " he said to mess with her

She looked at him unbelievable " get over yourself jerk "..." Besides if you had the chance you couldn't handle me " she said then walked off hugging her sides as she tried Pans number again.

Shit nothing but voicemail

Goten was still in shock from her smart mouth.

Me me ?

Not not handle her ?

He then started laughing his ass off as he jog to the blue haired women.

He grabbed her from behind backing her up to the side the building

"Me not handle you ?... I think your mistaken Little girl "

She gasp as he leaned on her then she smirked and crossed her arms "I'm really convinced"

He stared at her in shock then lowered his eyes " your going to regret that "

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her.

He's body went back softly as he held on to her hand.

" were do you suppose they'll be ?"

She dropped her hand from his

"Shit I don't know , but we have to go now "

"Do you think they're together her Marron Trunks and Uub ?" He asked

"Maybe "

"Call Uub and Trunks "

Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as soon as he pressed Dial his phone powered off

"Damn it's dead "

Bra sighed "well we have to do it the old school way and search for them !"

Goten eyes widen "we are downtown Tokyo there are four of them ! They can be anywhere "

She furrowed her eyebrows " I don't give a shit about Uub and my brother , my friends are somewhere out there in the cold starving waiting for mama to come rescue them "

Goten lips trembled something is wrong with her.

"Okay Mama fine I'll help you find your friends "

Bra sighed relieved she wouldn't be alone looking for them.

"Well let me get my car-"

She gasp as she remembered leaving her car outside that bar " shit ! I left my car at that one bar !" She sighed and looked at him "we are taking your car !"

Goten looked at her "I I left it at home "

Bra looked at him unbelievable

He threw his hands up defensive " hey hey we had the bus-"..." Oh yeah we can just use the bus "

Bra heart grew hopeful

"Oh wait no we have no phone to call the driver and I don't know his number ,by heart "

She sighed "well do you know Trunks or Uubs , you can call them from my phone ?"

He shook his head "why the hell would I know guys numbers by heart !"

She sighed " Goten your a special case "

She looked around as she thought of an another option

"Look we can walk to your car and then check the hotel you guys are staying at "

She looked down at her feet in her black red bottoms his eyes traveled down to her shoes as he laughed

"That's what your ass get "

Her face grew red as she smacked him

"It's alright I'll carry you on my back " he said amused.

Then she looked at her dress if he got on his back in this dress her ass would be out

"Umm no thank you I'll just walk"

He shook his head "just stubborn "

She rolled her eyes as they started walking side by side

"Wouldn't it be easier if you flew "

He looked at her " I don't fly anymore "

Her eyes widen " wha what ?"

"I want to live regular " he said

She blinked at him from the side as wind blew " can you make an exception ?"

He shook his head " I haven't flown in 2 years I'm rusty and I might crash into a building or drop you "

She gulped "yeah that would be bad"

They walked a few blocks talking about random stuff then Goten realized they were in a bad part of town

"Hey Bra where the hell are we going ?"

She looked around "I don't know I thought you knew since this was your city !"

He shook his head " ugh women and their directions !"

She gasp " shut up jerk , we have bigger problems here !"

"Hey don't get sassy your the one who's lost you car your friends and her apparently your brain !"

"Oh yeah well then just go ,I'll find my friends on my own "

She huffed hurt by his words and ran off clacking in front of him and leaned on an news paper stand outside of an convenience store.

Huff huff huff sniff

Goten blinked at her damn he felt like an ass here she was all alone in Tokyo looking for her friend and his niece to make sure they are okay plus she were in those painful shoes.

He approached her softly and held he small of her back she wiped the little tears sucking them back in so her make up won't run.

"Hey what's wrong "

She turn to him embarrassed she where crying. She never cried in front of a guy in front of anyone , but her two best friends.

He smiled at her red face "come on tell uncle Goten "

She laughed " I'm just freaking out this night ha ha " ..." This night was suppose to be about us together for our last spring break"

He looked at her softly " graduation is a bit scary , my second time is coming..., but " he grabbed her shoulder " you have to be strong this is the part of you becoming a women , it might feel like you and your friends are the same person , but your not your three different individuals "

She blinked up at him knowing his word were true but they hurt to face.

"Me and your brother ,by chance went to the same college after high school and it's been great , but I'm graduating soon , and look for a job and start my life , you know , yeah it might sucks to leave amazing people behind , but you have to remember this is an chance to met more and see what's out there for you "

She sighed "I'm going to Harvard in America"

His eyes widen then he smiled " it's far , but I heard the Americans party hard "

She laughed

"And they like Asian girls !"

She laughed more.

He grabbed her by her waist and placed her on the newspaper stand so she could set.

"I'm going to go in the store real quick , you relax your feet and then we can think of our next step "

She nodded "okay "

"You want something ?"

She blushed she were thirsty from dancing at the club then she gasp remembering how she dance on him !.. Her blush grew "no " she peeped out.

He smiled then ran off.

Bra stared at the sidewalk as the brown lights shine all over. Though Tokyo seemed bright and glamours ,when your alone it seemed cold.

She heard the Bells of the store and out came Goten with an white bag.

He handed her a water bottle

"Here "

She grabbed it shocked.

"I figured your where thirsty from all that dancing " he said in cocky way

She blushed and lowered her eyes, cocky bastard. She twist off the top and knock back the drink as she felt tugging on her feet.

She looked down to see her pink panted toes as her Louie red bottoms were replaced with a soft surface.

Goten put on two Aztec patterns of pink teal and brown booties on her feet.

She gasp

While he laughed " they aren't red bottoms ! ha ha" then his face relax " and they are cheap as hell , but they should least last you a couple blocks "

He handed her her shoes.

She watched the booties they were cute, and he knew what red bottoms are , she smirked I bet he knows Women like the back of his hand.

She jumped down as her feet bones adjusted back to being flat.

"So where the last place you remember having your car ?"

She thought about it while holding her shoes

They were walking from the bar Tonys with her car behind them , she remembered Pan growing excited as she pointed to that club just before those guys came in that car.

What was the name of that club something with a C

"Casa ... Casanova ?.. Casa Blanca ?"

"Cascade !" He yelled

She jumped at the sound of his vice " I I think "

"What was it by ?"

"Umm well an sports bar "

"Tonys ?"

"Yeah Tonys !"

He laughed relived " I know that place !"

She smiled to happy they had an lead."well let's go !"

He looked around where they were at "it'll be a walk , let's find a phone and catch a cab "

She nodded as they walked more blocks.

**12:45 outside Cleopatra**

Marron freak as she looked outside her and Uub couldn't find anybody !

She didn't have her phone she didn't know Bras number , Pans number where going to Voicemail as was Goten's and Trunks was blocking Uubs call.

"Uub we have to find them !"

"I know I know ...umm where can they be ?" He asked the blonde who was having a panic attack .

"At the hotel !"

"Okay let's just go check there "

Uub grabbed his phone and dialed the drivers number to the party bus

"Hello yeah did you take them somewhere else no ?, okay well just come back to the club alright thank you "

He hung up

Marron waited while he looked at her And sighed

"The driver hasn't took them anywhere so "

Marron bit her lip and nodded worriedly.

She were baked and tipsy , Uub had gave her an joint in the club , she lied and told Pan it was a cigar. Her and Uub danced together and some how got separated from everyone else. They didn't even notice. She blushed as she remembered they had shook her her head ,And stared at him. He had on brown army boots blue jeans and a tight fitted shirt.

"So so when you start being an security guard ?"

He smiled "I'm not "

She gasp "then why "

Uub chuckled "it's just for show Marron "

She nodded understanding then she smiled "I couldn't believe it was you when we were at Fade "

He blinked "no I couldn't believe it were you !"

She blushed at the way he said it.

The bus pulled up and they got on together. It was quiet and a little awkward as they set.

"Where to boss ?" The driver asked

That's when a huge growl erupted from Marrons stomach She laughed and patted it.

He smiled and liked how she didn't get embarrassed. "What you hungry ?"

She smiled and nodded. "There's this place by the hotel I saw "

"What place ?"

"McDonald's "

He laughed "come on Marron your in a new city and it's on me you can eat anywhere you want "

She shook her head " a Big Mac is sounding pretty good right not though "

He rolled his eyes " just take us to "

"Royal Hotel " Marron said

The bus zoomed off as music played.

Marron put her legs in the seat as she watched the city.

" I would love to live here " she breathed then looked at him in his brown eyes

They held eye contact as his lips moved "I would love for you to live here "

She blushed as he smiled "your a ton of fun " he said placing his phone on the seat

She laughed " I'm alright "..." Id be better out of this shoes though "

He looked at her shoes sparkling

"Ha ha yeah Dorothy go to your yellow brick rode "

She softly punched his arm. He playfully winced.

They stopped in front of the hotel then saw the big yellow M sign a block away.

She walked in the lobby to see a receptionist behind the counter of a golden desk.

Her and Uub step up

"Hi " Marron smiled

The lady smiled at Marron , but frown when she saw Uub

"How may I help you "

"I need a key to my room "

The lady leaned forward looking between Marron and Uub "are you in any kind of Trouble ?"

Marron looked back at Uub then blushed " no !" She yelled

Making the lady jump "well umm room number and ID "

"203"

"And ID "

"Umm you saw me and my friends earlier-"

"It's policy "

Marron huffed and took the card from behind her bra and slide her ID to the lady "screw your policy !"

The lady jumped again and grabbed the ID and typed on her computer comparing faces and information of Marron.

"Okay here " she handed two cards to her one being Her ID the other her room Card "

Marron snatched them and walked away.

Grabbing Uubs hand and leading him to the elevator "come on Uub !"

They go on with an older women as Marron pressed the level to their room. The elevator went up.

Uub smiled down at her "hey calm down " he said lowly

"I'm sorry it's just that bitch was rude !"

The lady looked down at their hands then up to see Marron scolding "you have a a fucking probably ?"

Uub gasped

The lady looked ahead.

Ding

They got out with Marron leading Uub in a rush toward their room they past up a group of Guys who whistled she could've sown she heard someone say she was a night rider.

She didn't pay any attention though to worried about finding her friends. She swiped the Key and walked in to see the lights off she click them on and didn't see anybody only their bags and clothes all over the room

"Damn !" She said then sat down on the bed

Uub sat by her

Her stomach growled again

"Hey are you okay ? Don't worry will find them okay "

She nodded to pissed off and hungry to think straight

"What should we do now he asked "

She shook her head " I'm to hungry and pissed to care " she stood up " so we go eat ! Then come up with a plan !"

He laughed also a bit hungry and thirsty.  
"Okay "

"But first I need to change ha ha " she turn around her dress had and diamond back opening with and zipper below it. She pulled her hair to the side of her face

"Can you unzip me "

Uub licked his lips as he grabbed the shiny peach zipper. He rest his hands on the fabric and unzipped it. He could see her was and the hem of her pink laced boy shorts

She took a deep breath "ahh" then turn around holding her dress in place "thanks man "

She then wildly kick off her heels and grabbed her bag going to the rest room "I'll be back "

Uub took a deep breath damn.

Marron dropped her dress to the tile floor and looked a her clothes. She decided on an blue halter top high waist pants brown flatts with an braided head band aross her forehead. She took off her make up and put on clear lip gloss. She decided to put on a medium size soft dark blue ambercromibe jacket and leaving it un zip.

She grabbed her credit card ,room key and ID shoving it in her front pocket.

Then she walked out to see him looking out the window seal

She looked at his back then walked closer. To look at the night.

It were beautiful she could see the freeway from there.

He turn to her "ready "

She nodded still in an trance.

As he pulled her hand and lead her to the elevator out the lobby and got on the bus to Mcdondals.

**Pan 1:10 am **

When we got to the bar I expected it to be like Tonys or the bars back home ,but this Bar were different.  
It had sections like a club ,but with tables like at a restaurant ,but what made it a little off were the huge pipe looking things on the best friend were a stoner so she knew it had to do something with smoking and plus she saw people sucking on the had asked around if they had seen Goten or Uub and nobody had , she insisted on checking their hotel , but he conceive her to stay a while. They sat in a booth.

She sat across from him as the waiter put sat up the pipe.

"Can I get you guys a drinks?"

Pan watched the smoke come from the coal as Trunks order for them.

"A glass of your best volka and a beer"

Shit she knew she had to find her friends , she shouldn't be here hanging out with him she should be looking for her friends, but something in her wanted to stay with him. She also knew she shouldn't be drinking again thank God her system cleans out toxins way faster than humans thats a plus of being saiyan , you could drink all night and never reach your level.

The waiter came back with the drinks.

Trunks took a swig

As she sipped slowly

"So what kind of Bar is this ?"

"A tabacoo bar "

She nodded as they stared at each other in silence.

Then he smiles

The hottest smile I ever seen in my life.

He took a drink of his beer then pointed it at me "want some ?"

She didn't like beer but scouted toward him anyways he handed it to her.

She drank the nasty liquid then held it in her hand trying to forget it's took it from her and drunk it all well starting in her eyes.  
She breathed damn she wanted to kiss his soft pink wet lips.

He put the beer on the table  
"You got to have a boyfriend" he laughed

She blushed she didn't have one ,but she didn't want to deny it ,but also she didn't want to admit it.

He moved closer to her.

"You happy with him ?" He asked while grabbing the hose and taking a drag

Her heart jumped as she thought of how to tell him she didn't have one.

He blew a thick fog in her face.

She batted her eyelashes in the fog as his face came closer

"It's a simple question Panny does he pleases you ?" He asked while staring her down with an serious face.

Damn he's so hot !... No no I'm sick of being flustered he wants to mess with me I'll mess right back

I grabbed my Volka and drunk then brought it back on the table. I look at him in those beautiful eyes "what you think?" She rose her chin "you think he's pleases me ?"

He blinked down at her " I think no he doesn't ,but I know I could "

She lowered her eyes as her hormones went crazy and her curiosity went wild.

She had to change the subject " umm I can't believe I lost my friends "

He laughed "you were busy "

She blinked up at him "huh ?"

"Ha ha we were dancing together the whole time "..." You had me pinned against the wall "

She blushed "no no I didn't !" She panic not remembering clearly.

He laughed and pressed up her chin then pulled away "it's okay Pan "

She pushed her drink from her no more for tonight."umm do you want to check the hotel ?"

He snapped for the waiter  
She brought the bill , he have her his credit card then she left.

"Yeah will go "

She nodded "okay "

The waiter came back with the stood up and she clacked out of the grabbed her by the waist leading her to his car. Trunks opened the door as she bend in and sat down. He closed the door, She put on her seat belt as he got in.

They zoomed down the street

"What's the name of the place ?"

"Royal hotel "

He nodded "I think I know where's that at "

She sat back between the seat and the door staring at him while blinking.

Her mind traveled back to his girlfriend ,to her lost friends to the pact , and to his touches when they dance to liquor she consumed..

She bit her lip.

As the pact tug in her mind.

**Bra 1:20 am **

They had walked a few blocks until they found a pay phone got a cab Goten paid for and went to Tonys.

They walked towards the meter to where Bra remember her car being car wasn't there.

She shook her head "Damn !" She looked around as she saw a Tow company sign.

She pulled out her phone and called it with her heels in one hand and phone in the other.

After a very heated conversation with the towing company she hung up.

She turn to Goten

"They have my car ,but i have to wait until 5 am to get it "

He sighed.

"At least the hotels around the corner " she said

"Come on " he said as they began to walk toward the hotel

Bra looked at the sky as they walk side to side.

Goten wrapped his hand around her shoulder and looked down at her

"Why your all gloomily I don't like that ?"

She shrugged "I don't know "

"Non of that with uncle Goten "

She frown "you are not my uncle !"

He laughed " alright then Call me daddy "

She blushed to call someone beside her daddy daddy was to awkward.

Goten laughed at her face and she shook him of her with a push.

"Yeah if only daddy was here now you wouldn't be living " she spat

"What are you talking about I'm right here "

She stopped walking and gave him a warning look

He open his arms "come to daddy "

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him to hide her smile. Ugh cocky bastard ! She thought again. Ugh ,but I like it. In fact more than I should.

Bra looked up and saw the hotel and grew excited and looked back at him "Goten look the hotel!"

She ran off excited ,but didn't hear him behind her , she turn around and looked at him confused "Goten ?"

He scowled " I told you not to call me that "

"Then what shoul-"

"Daddy "

Bra couldn't help her laughs at this egoistic bastard " shut up ha ha ugh you get on my nerves !"

He also laughed and caught up to her.

They went to the lobby Bra showed her ID got a room key card then they both got on the elevator.

Bra watched as the numbers went up then check her phone to look on Pans and Marrons Instagrams

Goten looked at her from leaning across the elevator on the other side he stood up and walked toward her.

He back her up to the elevator wall causing her to drop her hand as her chest was on his

"Go Goten what are you doing "

He put a finger to her lips getting lipstick on it."shhh"

He dipped his neck down and grabbed a handful of her hair bringing her head back and kissed her deeply.

Ding

The elevator stopped

As a man looked from his phone to see Goten and Bra kissing as he pulled her hair.

He coughed

They both turned around while she breathed heavily

"I'll take the next one " the man said awkwardly.

Ding

As the door closed they both turn to look at each other.

She blushed as he let loose of her curls and backed off her and looked ahead.

She stared at him as she caught her breath.

"Why did you kiss me ?"

He looked at her blue eyes "because I wanted to "

She huffed on the wall and composed herself.

Ding  
she walked out first as he slowly followed with his hands in his went to their room to see the lights were on she could've sworn she turn them off, they looked around and it were empty.

"Pan ?"..."Marron ?" She yelled

No one responded she walked further in. And grew hopeless.

"I have no clue where they could be "

Goten grabbed her waist and flopped her on the bed with him between her legs

Her heart beat sped up as she went into shock.

He could feel her freaking out and chuckled and looked down at her looking at him with her hands folded at the sides of her face. Her blue hair were sprawled out on the sheets , as her dress molded her small arms smooth stomach and full chest  
He moved a few strands of hair out if her face before she could speak.

"Chill okay "

She nodded and stop swarming

"now we have no clue where Pan and Marron could be "..."but most likely they are with Trunks and Uub looking for us"

"We could check my house , but I doubt they'll be there "

Bra nodded

"That leaves Uubs place at the dorms "

Bra nodded she couldn't speak not while they were in this position

"We can check there and if they are not there screw it !" ..."we are going to have some fun , have our own Party you got that "

Bra nodded once more

He Got off of her and she quickly sat up pulling down her dress as she wanted to yell at him , but didn't because she wished he never got grabbed her wrist and stood her up ,Her back arched as she stumbled, he grabbed her waist to hold her in dipped his head and smiled "you okay ?"

She looked up in his face and perched her lips to answer but nothing came out she only nodded.

"Come on let's go "

She grabbed her credit card.

Then They left and walked to the elevator she kept her head down as her back hit the wall.

The doors closed as the number went down

And Goten closed the space between them

She looked up as he came toward her and bounced to the other wall

Her neck arched up as he captured her lips again .

She closed her eyes and grabbed his neck. And his back deepening the kiss she felt his muscle under his black pulled away and smiled at each other then kissed again.

She breathed deeply as she smiled into his kisses.

She doubt they could Find Pan and Marron tonight , and she prayed that they'll make it back to the hotel, but tonight she was going to fulfill her end of the pact. She didn't care if he was Pans Uncle or a family friend. She was going to feel him up the chance she gets.

She pulled away and pushed his face playful away.

Ding

They walked to the lobby as Goten order a car for the night. They sat holding hands waiting for the car to arrived.

Her legs were crossed on the leather avoiding his gaze his gaze as her leg bounce in her booties.

She finally looked over to him he was smiling with his tongue on his teeth

He laughed as she blushed.

Damn that boy is fine...

**Marron 1:30 am **

The big white Bus couldn't fit through the drive through so they got out and went inside with walked in as it seem the whole place got looked around "umm okay ha ha "

Then they walked to the counter

"Welcome to McDonalds what can I get you?"

"Umm a Big Mac and a drink "

"Okay your total 5.45"

"Umm my friend would like to order to "

The lady eyes traveled to Uubs then to him and Marrons hands holding and shook her head

Marron looked bewilder at the lady and opened her mouth with Uub squeezed her hand.

He smiled politely at the lady "umm yes I'll have a number 13"

She pressed buttons on her screen."no combo right ?"

Marron eyes furrowed what the hell is wrong with this lady Marron leaned on the counter "yes we want the combo !"

The lady rolled her eyes "13.89 "

Uub Cooley handed her his card she swiped and returned it to him then handed us our drinks.

We went to the fountain and I got a a mixture of everything while he got powerade. They then sat down in a booth and talked.

"jeez it's like the 1920s in here "

He shrugged

"How do you deal with those kind of people ?"

He laughed " why I date their daughters "

She smiled and laughed "ha ha ha "

"It's ashamed these days all theses interracial children being brought up " an lady said from a a table away

"It's unbelievable " her friends said

Marron shook her head stood up in the booth bend down and grabbed him by his shirt crashing her lips on to his.

He was shocked at her actions he could barley move.

The ladies looked stun by the scene

She kissed him one long time then looked back the lady's

"He's wonderful in bed you should try it! "

The ladies turn back around embarrassed.

Marron looked at the back of their head and shook her head while balling her fist " I can't believe people !... Saying those things ! People thinking like that is like how Hitler killed millions !" She huffed and raged to herself

Marron then felt eyes on her she blushed "oh I'm sorry I kind of got carried away "

He smiled " your fucking awesome Marron "

She smiled " and your pretty neat "

He laughed "neat ?... Nobody says neat anymore ! It died and went to heaven "

Her smiled turn into a smirk as she thought about it "then we'll bring it back " she said softly

They caught each other's eyes

He could see the bright light from the parking lot shining down on her pale face and clear blue eyes as her hair hung under that brown band across her forehead.

"Order 45 ready !"

They both turn and looked at the counter she got up and got theirs bags and sat back down and ate their food and taking sips of their drinks every now and again.

As they ate the lady came from behind the counter and swept keeping her eyes on them. As they finished Marron looked up at the lady standing there watching them

She stood up in anger spilling her drink all over the table "we are not going to steal the fucking napkin dispenser !"

Uub stood up "Marron relax " he grabbed her arm

"No fuck this lady "

The lady smiled "oh he took you to Mcdondals what's next diamonds an pearls ha ha ha ha 'l

Marrons body jumped at the lady trying to hit her as Uub held her down "Marron calm down !"

"No fuck this lady !"

The lady grew scared at the blondes behavior

"It's not worth it Marron "

Marron calmed down then huff looking at the lady deep in her eyes "like your doing something with your shitty life you work here , and I would rather have a heart and Mcdondals then be a cold heart old cunt like you with diamonds and pearls !"

Uub watched Marron take up for him and his heart warmed

The lady shook her head " I would rather have Mcdondals then to be some black guys white whore !"

Marron jumped at the lady again more aggressive pointing her middle finger as Uub held her.

"FUCK YOU LADY !"

Uub carried her like a bride back to the bus.

He stood with her still in his arms

She blushed embarrassed from her actions.

She was surprise when she felt a kiss on her lips

He pulled away with his forehead still on hers with their eyes open

"Your crazy you know that ?" He said softly

"I'm sorry"

She got down from his grasp and walked deeper in the bus holding her sides "it's just " she looked out at the night

She remembered at nightmare that happened to be the reality of how she lost her innocence.

"I let someone take my voice and I will never let that happen again !" ..."ever !"...

He admired her passion and walked up from behind her holding her waist "don't apologize you were pretty cool back there "

She turn around to him

"I must of looked like a crazy person "

He laughed " a cool one though "..." Let's go check to see if they are at my house "

Marron nodded "wait who would be at your house "

Ubb smirked "my roommates having a party "

She nodded knowing her friend if Trunks and Goten offered to go to a party then they would've went.

"Okay "

"Go to the university " Uub yelled to the front

"Okay boss " the driver said

Marron and Uub held hands as they sat next to each other. She looked at their hands linked

She didn't know why the world was so against it , she thought her white hand looked wonderful in his Carmel one.


	4. Ashley who ?

**Bra 2:01 am**

Goten order a was black I couldn't remember the name.  
I sat in the passenger as Goten drove out of downtown toward the university of Tokyo.I grew a little nervous I never been to a college before.I played with my necklace as I felt the smooth fur on my feet. I felt a little silly in those booties they didn't match at all.

I look at him my eyes lowered he were handsome. I knew that already , but when he didn't talk and he's face held an solemn scowled as he drove the car, It killed me to watch it made nervous and hot. His kisses where different from men I've kissed even when a man climaxed and he kissed my face blinded in passion didn't compare to when he kissed me. My exes all were unsure and careful with me or to scared of my father , but Gotens not and I like that. It's too bad he's not in love with me , if he were I would keep him.

She blinked to the road as they pulled into a drive way. She saw banners and buildings and a sigh that said University of Tokyo.  
She took a deep breath as they hit speed bumps and headed toward a complexes.

The car smoothly turned right and parked in an empty slot in front of a door.

There where guys all outside talking drinking and smoking.

"Damn there's a lot of guys in there "  
Goten said then looked at me

I began to panic

"Hey hey calm down "

" i am "

"No your not I can see it on your face "

Damn she thought

He reached over and undid her belt while looking in her eyes  
"I were just saying that because of what your wearing , but you have nothing to worry about ,I'm not going to let anything happen to you "

She looked at him nodded and blushed.

"Come on "

They got out the car.

Bra were slowly behind Goten leavening a space between them.

She could feel eyes on her so she just looked at the ground

They stopped in front of a group of Guys they clapped hands with Goten

"Sup G"

"Hey Joe "

Goten then grabbed me by my shoulder wrapping his arms around me.

"Who's that ?" Joe asked

Bra eyes looked up to see joe , he had on no shirt with tattos all over his chest a snap back sneakers and cargos.

"This is Bra "

Joe bend down to catch my eyes

"Hey Bra " he waved

"Hi " I said shortly

"Damn she has an attitude "

Goten laughed "that's what I'm saying "

I blushed ugh ! Wishing they change the subject

"Aye you seen Trunks or Uub ?"

"Oh nah I ain't seen them I thought they were with you ?"

"They were ,but it's a long story "

Joe nodded as he light a cigarette

"What are you about to do"

"Shit I guess check my place "

Joe smiled "nah stay dude you gotta at least take some shots "...he looked at Bra "I know you busy ha ha " ..."but you gotta take a shot with me .." ..."you to blue "

Bra could hear slow music playing in the house and blushed at joe comment About Goten being busy.

Goten looked down at her "what do you say Bra ?"

"Yeah Bra what do you say ?"

She nodded " we can take a shot " she said dully

"Alright come on !" Joe said leading them into the house

It were so dark in there no lights were on and there were more girls , but not enough for Bras comfort.

They walked to the kitchen counter

Joe poured a shots and they all took one together.

After a while Bra had made a friend randomly talking to some girl name Ashley as she lost Goten.

* * *

Joe stood on a chair as his phone light shined down on the crowd taking Video

"Turning up tonight "

Bra rose her cup to the camera as she laughed

Bra was on the wall with Ashley drinking from a white cup and looked around everyone were dancing she didn't see Goten.

"Ha ha ha ha ha " the girls laughed

"I don't know why you look so familiar , your eyes especially ?"

"Really ha ha ha I think you drank to much "

"Ha ha no I'm for real "

Ashley's looked at Bras hair " oh and how you get your dye to get so bright !"

Bra laughed " this is my natural color !"

Ashley eyes widen as she blinked at the girl " what's your name ?"

"Ha ha we been talking all this time and I haven't told you Bra ... Briefs "

Ashley eyes widen then she smiled excited "your brothers TRUNKS ha ha ha what the hell are you doing with Goten ?"

Bra blushed "you know my brother ?"

"Know him ?... I'm screwing him !"

Bra eyes widen " ew "

Ashley laughed " ha ha anyways what's up with you and Goten sneaking behind Trunks back "

Bra blushed "no no way , he's just a family friend "

Ashley smirked " I heard he gots it "She said with a smiled and a nodded

Bra heart dropped "got what ?"

Ashley rose her eyebrows with smiling bigger " GOTS it "

Bra eyes widen " what does he got ?" She asked frighten

Ashley rolled her eyes " he is blessed in the pants girl !"

Bra eyes widen more " how do how do you know ?!"

Ashley laughed " the whole campus knows about them that's why I got with Trunks I had see for myself " she rolled her eyes to the back of her head  
"it was fucking awesome , I don't want to let it go !"

" way too much info ! Thats my brother !"  
Bra looked at Goten from across the room "tell me about Goten " Ashley followed Bras gazed and stepped closer to her " I had this friend right shes went to a party Goten happen to be there , one thing lead to another , he ends up at her dorm , "

Bra waited in suspense and turn to Ashley

"She couldn't walk straight for a 3 days "Ashley whispered

Bra eyes widen as she looked back at Goten drink from his beer. Now she were scared and determine to do the pact , but they could all be just rumors she still have to see for herself.

Ashley pulled away and laughed " ha ha ha ha it sucks he's like family ! Ha ha ha "

Bra smiled and looked at Ashley she like her.

"I heard once a girl steps in his room it's all over " Ashley paused " hey your in high school right ?

"Yeah "

"What grade ?"

"12 "

"Let me guess your daddy's little princess and mommies angle , your parents treat you like a baby , in reality your not "

"Before you go back to school and sit in those little wooden desk and do your little homework like a good girl" Ashley looked at Goten

"Go be a bad women " Ashley smacked Bras ass

Bra laughed " I don't have the guts "

Ashley smirked " neither does Girls anymore after they been with Goten "

Bra mouth open in shocked the. laughter

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha "

" I like you Ashley "

Ashley smiled " if you like me so much tell it to your brother "

Ashley brought her cup to Bra and Bras brought hers to Ashley they toasted and took a drink.

**Pan 2:30 am**

They drove to the hotel only to see no one was there ,but she noticed Marrons dressed on the bathroom floor, so she knew she had been there at some point. She left a note on the dresser saying if she comes back then call Trunks number.

They sat in his car outside of the hotel in silence.

"Where to now Ms. son "

She shrugged "I don't know where else they can be ?"

Trunks smirked "then let's check "

He pulled out his phone and tap the Instagram app and scrolled down his feed. He saw a few funny photos and chuckled childish at them.

Pan heart melted at that cute little laughed he did.

Trunks eyes met a Video of his Friend Joes ,he thought he saw Blue in the back and he pressed the play button.

Joe starting screaming as did the party behind him he saw Gotens spike and in the corner he saw his sisters blue hair, he saw a blonde and guessed it were Marron.

He smiled and handed the phone Pan the phone and played it. Pan saw her blue hair her uncle an a few blondes , she took a breath of relief and smiled happy they were okay. She lowered his phone in her lap

"See you were worried for nothing "

"Where are they "

"At Uubs Dorm "

"Do you want to Go with them or somewhere else ?

She blushed as that pact again played with her head.

He laughed "or my house , but that'll be a bad idea your Uncle would be there " he said as he put the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his sly smile.

She blushed omg he wants to fuck me. Lord Jesus.

"Then then were ? " she asked nervously

He smiled bigger bringing his hand to his lap while tapping his feet in the Carpet still looking at her slyly

"To a hotel "

She blushed as her doubt ,want ,lust ,and anxiety dawned on her poor body.

Before she could say something an ring brought her out of her shock as the phone vibrated on her Pelvis she jumped "ahhh" then quickly grabbed the phone

The names Ashley pop up with a girl making a kisses face. She handed the phone to him.

His sly cocky face turn into a annoyed one as he answers

"Hello " he said coolly

"Hey bae"

"Nah nothing "

"My sister ? You met her ?"

"Aye watch out for her "

"Damn your already at home "

Pan could her the girls voice ,but couldn't hear what she were saying. She looked at her hands in her lap and furrowed her eyebrows

How dare he !

She then relax her face

Then again the pact teased at her brain

She gasped

I knew what kind of man he was . I saw the Instagram pictures , tweets , and videos ,and heard the rumors girls even jumped at the sight of taking pictures of Bra and being her friend, of course no one Knew Trunks right hand man was her uncle.

And her I am with Mr. Briefs himself , why am I'm acting like a shy school girl.

I should be feeling him up to see if their a T-Rex in those jeans.

This is what it's all about right the pact finding a guy getting what we need from him then tossing him to the curb , I don't give a shit if he is in a relationship ! Or is famous. I don't care anymore.

Pan lowered her eyes to look at him talk on his phone to Ashley

Fuck Ashley.

Pan climb across the seat an sat on his lap he tensed up as he coughed into the phone

"Nah I'm okay bae just a little busy "

"Nah I can't make it to NIGHT!"

Pan kissed and bit his ear down his jaw down to his neck while leaning back.

" I'm okay !.. I gotta go I'll call you back "

"Because-"

Pan grabbed the phone and heard the girl yelling pissed off

Pan blinked and laughed "he's with me tonight "

"What ! Trunk-"

Click

Pan gave him back his phone

He blinked unbelievable at first then smirked.

"So you with me tonight ?" He asked

"You see me here don't you ?"

He shook his head "you got a smart ass mouth , I think I can find some good use to it "

She smiled and rolled her eyes

Trunks started up the car

"You ever drive one of these ?"

She shook her head no

"Don't worry I'll teach you"

He shifted gears and zoomed down the rode with her in his lap

* * *

Trunks drove to an high class hotel they were parked outside.

Pan still sat in his lap.

As trunks rubbed on her back

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She now felt like backing out on all that shit she was talking. What the hell am I'm doing she thought.

Her thoughts left as as she felt him lean closer.

He rubbed from her ankles to her legs up her thighs between her legs her dress pop as she went up her stomach to her breast to her shoulder to her mouth he put his fingers in her mouth

She was shaken and breathing hard as he massaged inside her mouth.

His finger left her mouth then went down under her dress

Her body tensed as he put two fingers in her.

Oh shit !

She jumped and pressed the horn as she tried to relax.

He went deeper so smoothly Toying with her as she breathed deeper.

He felt her soak and his eyes widen

He removed his hand from her earning a deep gasp.

She blushed and looked at his hand then him.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and and sucked them

She blushed as he opened the door.

He brought his legs out the car bringing her body with his.  
She stood up and pulled down her dressed feeling uneasy on the inside.

He stood up checked his phone closed the door then lead her until the hotel.

Pan breathe with her nose flared unsure of his next movements.

They went to the reception desk he got a room  
As Pan avoided eye contact with the receptionist

Then he lead her to an elevator.

They got and he Pressed the numbers she guessed that were to their room.

The elevator music played as they leaned against the wall

It was so Awkward damn !

She looked at her hand then to his waist.

Fuck it Pan

She jumped in front of him shoving her hands in his pants.

Her hand felt the silk of his boxers

He jumped a little surprised ,but looked down at her

She blushed and ripped the hem from his hard cut and put her hand in hand brushed against something gasp and circled her hand around and that was just the beginning. She ran her hand all the way to it's full erected eyes widen as her lips grew small.

She looked up at him

His eyes under his hat were lowered looking at her. His nose flared a little and his pink lips were still moist.

Pan removed her hands and backed off but he grabbed by her waist and kissed her.

**Bra 2:50**

Ashley had went home And Bra were just swaying back and forth on the wall with her cup in her hand listening to the sensual beat.

**_Why you rushing me baby  
It's only us alone  
I don't wanna die tonight baby  
So let me sip this slow  
I'll give you what you called for  
Just let me get in my zone  
I'll be making love to her through you  
So let me keep my eyes closed_**

Goten looked at the wall seeing her blue hair over the crowd bouncing up and down against it like she were dancing and her face with her eye closed.

He put his beer down and walked through the bodies dancing as her body came closer in view dancing alone against the wall.

He watched her body roll from her neck to chest poked out as her stomach sunk in and her hips crashed against the wall.

He lowered his eyes and moved his lips as he looked at her dance. He stopped in front of her staring at her face.  
Her eyes fluttered opened , her heart sunk as she still dance against the wall.

**_And I won't see a damn thing  
I can't feel a damn thing  
But I'ma touch you right._**

She bite her lip and wave at him while still dancing.

He licked his lips and grabbed her hand above her head.

She bounced forward Closer , but there were still a space between them. Her arm where awkwardly above her head as he held her fingers.

She breathed as her arm began to hurt

He twisted her body she twirled around without her moving her feet ,just her body with her bottom poking out towards him.

She gasp at her awkward position.  
He dropped her hand and grabbed her hips closing the space between him.

Her heart fluttered. As she started dancing slowly. Moving her hips around slowly in an S while her back arched away from his chest , but her bottom stayed on his pelvis . Goten could see her back move like a snake.

He took one hand off of her hips and brought his palm on her small and rub it up her spine bending her over , as he went up to her neck and hair.  
She blushed as he brought her softly back up.

Damn I'm not going to make it much longer she thought , as he moved his hands from her waist to her legs back to her waist.

**_Well, girl let's go  
Walk your broken heart through that door  
Sit yo sexy ass on that couch  
Wipe that lipstick off of your mouth  
I take it slow_**

Bra hands traveled to his waist behind her and brought her neck on his shoulder and swayed back and forth on his pelvis with her eyes closed.

**_First night fuck, never really planned it  
Take a deep breath, no need to panic  
Lips so French, ass so Spanish  
You don't really like attention, I don't know if she gon manage out here  
But she got me all up in my zone._**

Goten hand rose from her waist up her stomach to her breast. And caressed it while leaving wet kisses on her neck. She shivered it felt so damn good.

She opened her eyes to see other couples not even paying attention to them.

The song changed to faster pace. Goten rest his nose in her shoulder as they just stood there and he held her with his arms around her stomach.

He brought his lips to her ear with her hair. "Let's get out I here"

Her heart sunk. And nodded.

Goten grabbed her by the waist while rubbing her sides and walked out of there to the side of the building.

That smile that spark she saw from him at the beginning of the night was gone.

He cornered her up against the wall hunched over and He put his forehead on hers and kissed her her deeply while running his hands up her dress to her stomach caressing it. She could feel his hands and soft fabric for his jacket on her skin. They kissed deeply and passionately for 5 minutes.

Her eyes were closed when he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see his face. It were serious , it meant business , it wanted her.

She blinked with an worried expression.

"Come to my house"..."it's just around the way from here" he said she don't know if it was a question or a demand.

She hesitated

He smirked a little "I believe I have some convincing to do " he grabbed her hair and neck and bit it

She moaned out as her eyes dropped in concern as she felt her whole body jump like she had been tazor

He pulled away.

Looking at her with intimidating eyes "come to my house "

She looked at him an batted her eyes lashes down and nodded.

He bit his lips and smirked then grabbed her by her hips again. Leading her to the rental car.

He opened the door for her as she dropped in he closed it went around to driver and Got in.

**Marron 3:00 am**

When they got to the campus no one where outside and when they went into Uub house the party were over. Joe said Goten had been there with some blue haired chick. Marron knew Bra might be continuing the pact. That's when she looked at Uub while he talked to his roommate. She was attractive and sweet why not?" Joe said goodnight and went in his room with some girl as Marron stood in the living room.

Uub walked toward her  
"It looks like They are okay"..." And it's just you and me "

Marron smiled "all of Tokyo is sleeping right ,but us "

He smiled "so what do you want to do?"

She blushed that sounded awkward. He continued

"Let's take a walk and smoke"

Marron nodded.

They walked out of his apartment and down the sidewalks I the campus side by side.

She put her hand in her pockets as they walked

"How are your folks "

Marron sighed "mom is mom and dad is dad "..."and yours ?"

"They're okay my sister is expecting her baby anytime soon "

Marron chuckled then her eyes grew sad. She would never have nieces or nephews.

They reached a tall building , Marron could see it sparkled at the top of the building as she looked up.

Uub pressed the code to the gate and it let him in.

"Come on "

Marron followed him.

She could see a huge sparking glowing pool.

She breathed heavily in awe.

She walked closer to the pool and sat at the edge.

He handed her a lighter and a joint.

"Here spark it I'm going to send the drive home , you can stay here tonight"

She nodded slightly and took the lighter and joint while looking at the pool as it shined blue on her white skin.

She were in a trance as she grabbed the joint she brought it too her mouth as it hung loosely.

The. She brought the lighter and flicked it missing the tip of the joint not really caring she dropped the lighter and the joint fell from her lips.

I promised Pan a Victory Joint!.

She stood up taking off her flats jacket pants shirt bra and underwear while staring at the pool.

She were fully naked

She turned around to see if Uub was watching

But he had his back to her as he spoke on the phone

"Yeah thank you for you service you can put it on my card, thank you have a nice one bye"

Uub sighed then turned around and stopped with his head back as his eyes trembled at the sight of her white skin clear eyes blonde hair his nose flared as he felt his penis grown on impact.

She stared at him with alluring eyes then turn back around

He watched her unmoving as she jumped in the pool.

Marrons body took shape in the water as she swam.


	5. Curiosity killed the Cat

(AN: lol Baby's exit the building NOW lol... its a lemon

disclaimer: I don't own the zone by the weekend ft drake)

* * *

**Pan**

They fell into the room.

Trunks was all over her !

She could've sworn he grew four hands

He kissed all over her her neck and arms.

She stood there

As he dropped to his knees with his head at her stomach. His arms slide up her leg pulling up her dressed to expose her underwear and stomach

He kissed her waist licking sucking and biting her

She moaned omg what is he doing ?

He moved his head above the him of her underwear.

He opened his mouth taking her panties in his mouth pulling them from her legs with just his mouth

What the hell ! She just wanted to do it not all this damn. She blushed

He rose his hands up her dress to her back taking it off as he stood up pulling it of her arms and letting it drop softly Pan blushed her underwear were off an he was fully dressed.

Took off her bra with one hand and in a flash.

Her arms were awkwardly at her side as she blushed and he looked at her.

He then grabbed her back and bend over to suck on her left breast.

Damn damn damn

He moved from her breast back up her neck then to her mouth

"Damn " he said between kisses

Then pulled away

He then bend down and pick her up

He body hop up as she squealed

"Err"

Her legs were on his shoulder as her lower area was in his face

Her limbs breast and and hair bounced as he kissed and walked her to the bed.

They dove in the Covers

With her above him

He had his arms under her thighs holding down her waist. And began eat her like a sundae

She screamed as she tried to move ,but Trunks wouldn't let her go no where.

Her face grew anguished in the covers as her eyes were almost closed and mouth were parted speaking Chinese. She felt her eyes grow water.

"Trunks !" She heaved

He didn't answered due to the fact his mouth was full

Pan started moving her hands wildly as her breaths became hysterical she looked up at the ceiling in her blurry vision.

She could she his lavender hair in between her legs.

He pulled away from her earning a cry from her mouth.

Trunks looked up at her as she caught her breath.

He pulled away and stood up taking of his shirt.

She saw his smooth skin and muscle flex.

He then took off his belt an Pants and only wore his boxers

She looked at him.

he was beautiful in his Calvin Klein white boxers , she could the thick bulge in the fabric.

She breath heavily as she stared

He pulled his fingers in the him of the underwear pulling them off

Her eyes widen

It were so pretty smooth and big

He smooth his way on to the bed hover above her.

He kissed her neck again as he closed the space sitting his waist between her legs

He rubbed one hand on her side as the other ran through her hair.

She could feel his penis and grew nervous.

She didn't know what to do , watching Trunks was like watching a movie.

He kissed her mouth and looked in her worried eyes. He pulled from her lips and licked his lips with his eyes lowered and eyelashes blinking lowly

"It might hurt a bit baby " he move his lips

Her heart fluttered

As he pushed himself smoothly in her.

Her whole chest tensed up "ouchhhe"

He stopped for a moment. Looking at her she seem to be in her own world

He moved out

And she took a deep breath relaxing

Then he brought it back and her whole chest tensed again

"Oh my God !" She yelled.

He smirked and moved more deeper with his waist rolling into her

Omg omg omg the blood rushed to her face as whimpered this weak sounds of desperation

He were digging deeper into her.

Her arms and legs moved wild trying on instinct to run away

He didn't like the way she was acting

He moaned trying to mask it with a curse He stop his motion and looked at her the heavily kissed her cheeks

"You feel so good hold me baby "

She blushed at his comment

"Hold me baby "

She laid there just trying to catch her breath.

He grabbed her arms and wrap them around his back then grabbed her legs and put them closer around his waist then continued.

She screamed again

"Oh "

"Damn"

"Trunks "

What the hell was this feeling?... It hurt yet it felt good.

She held onto his back with her limbs and hide her face in his shoulder.

As it continued

It were way more smoother now

She held on to him for her dear life as her screams still came on after another as his strokes came one after another

"Damn Pan"

"Shit "

"What the fuck "

"Ah "

His whole body started shaken as he took deep breaths.

Soon he stopped all together and pulled away from her.

She gasp really loud as her insides still tingled as he laid next to her

She Grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

She couldn't believe she made all that noise.

She turn to him nervously and looked down to see he had on no condom

She jumped and looked at him " where the hells your condom ?!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her

" you have nothing to worry about "

"What the hell do you mean ?"

Thank god she took her birth control

He laughed at her face " my mom gave me this shot don't worry Pan."

She laughed "trunks are you on birth control "

He blushed "no !... It's for guys- "..."ahh fuck you Pan "

She laughed

Then he smirked and grabbed her waist laying her on top of him.

She gasp as her chin fell to his shoulder.

He took a deep breath of her hair and closed his eyes with his hands loosely on her back.

She looked at the window

"Trunks ?"

"Yeah "

"What are you doing ?"

He smiled and laughed "I like to cuddle"

Pans mouth trembled "ha ha ha ha "

She looked up in his face

He smirked

"We'll see whos laughing "

Trunks picked up her body by her waist and set her down on his penis

She arched her back

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

She looked back down at him unable to move

He was smirking

"Trunks " she whined weakly

He laughed and starting bouncing his legs

"OH MY GOD !"

She tensed up

He stopped " what's wrong ?"

"I can't I can't ?"

He laughed " what you mean ?"

He bounced her again up and down

Pan started shaking

"I can't take it !"

He looked up and saw her stomach breaths and anguished face

"Your so damn fine "

He laid her down on his stomach

Pan took a deep breath.

"I want you again baby"

She nodded in his chest

He brought his hands to her bottom and brought it up.

She was so tense

"Calm down hold on to my shoulder "

She nodded and held on to him.

He then started moving his waist and she moan.

"Oh "

"Ohhhh"

"Ohh Trunks !"

Is this this what it's like I feel like my insides are melting softly.

He also moaned

"You like that ?" He asked

She blushed embarrassed and didn't answer

He started going faster

She screamed

"Do you like it ?"

"Yes yes yes yes fucking yes !"

He grabbed her head and grabbed her neck kissing one deep time to hide his moans.

She rested on top of him.

He looked at her

"Pan I want to have sex with you all night ?"

She blushed

"Can I ?"

She nodded

He flipped her over and brought his body to her...


	6. Curiosity killed the cat II

(AN: hide your kids hide your wife , cause it's another lemon lol. And also I decided to make this a way longer story than originally plan, it'll follow our lovely ladies through college and after the events of tonight, their will be romance )

* * *

**Bra**

They parked outside an small house it were on a parking lot with other houses but there were spaces between them.

He switched gears and turned of the car then sat back.

His eyes were lowered and mouth opened a bit. He turn to her looking at her.

She blushed as she thought of Ashley's words.

Her blue eyes timidly met his.

Damn this was her plan and now she's bitching out. No no way you can do this girl.

She looked up at him and un did her seat belt then crossed over the seat sitting with her knees on each side of him

She grabbed his head and kissed him.

Their heads moved very slowly as they kissed up and down.

She pressed her hands on his chest and brought it down to his pants.

She un did the zipper and grabbed his penis roughly pulling it out

He grabbed her hand roughly "hey girl !"...

She gaps and looked at his face.

"He's a warrior ,but be careful"

She blushed and looked down.

As she saw his size

Her eyes widen and she backed off a bit.

He huffed a laughed at her and shook his head.

Then he grabbed her back and set up with his head back , to kiss her neck.

She breathed out her nose..

He opened the car door and got out holding her with one hand and closing the door with the other.

They walked toward the house

With her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulder face to face kissing.

She swung one of her legs back and forth.

He unlocked the door never breaking away from the kiss. Then locked it.

He carried her through the living room passing the kitchen to the hall and opened the door to the right of them.

Bra looked at the empty quiet dark house and got nervous.

Slam

He walked her in the room and closed the door with his foot.

From what she could see his room was nice and neat.

He kiss her neck and chin walking her forward until his foot stopped at the bed.

He dropped her down

Her body bounced on the beds surface. As she watched him take off his jacket shirt ,shoes pants and boxers.

He had a strong manly back like those cologne commercials on TV.

He backed away to his night stand grabbed at golden wrapper bit it off with his teeth. And put it on him.

She couldn't even fully see his body before he rushed himself in her with her legs at his shoulder pushing fast into her .

She closed her eyes as sh screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhh wait wait wait "

He breathe heavily " what's wrong ?"

She blushed " that was a little rough !"

He smirked "you want me to go slow ?"

She didn't answer

He back off "your not a virgin are you ?"

"Of course not !"

He relaxed " my bad Bra , it's just I been wanting you all night , I thought you could handle it " he smirked

"I can handle it " she said she said with low eyes

His face became serious " then let me take control , just relax okay "

She nodded

"And don't tell me to stop no more okay "

She nodded.

As he went slower , but still at a constant pace

"Oh "

"Ohh"

"Ohhhhh"

He looked down at her face while me kept going

"Why you make that face huh ?" He said between breaths

Her body shook "don't talk to meeeeee" she moan out

He laughed "oh shit " his face became serious then he smiled again " I'm going to talk to you all night "

She gulped as her chest felt it were to explode any moment.

"Ohhh "

"Damn girl you wet " he moaned

She blushed "don't tell me that !"

He grabbed on to her breast squeezing them as his back arched and waist kept pushing in her

Bra thought she was dying as her throat made chocking nosies.

"Goten " she whined.

He pulled from her

She took a breath ,but were interrupted when he grabbed her waist and threw her around with her face in the cover.

"What are what are you doing ?" She asked nervously

He reposition her so they were vertical on the bed his waist sat on her bottom as her face was in the covers

He leaned down to her ear " I told you to call me daddy "

Then once her found the right place

"Ahhhhh" she screamed as her back arched from under him.

He moved as time again

"Ahhhhhh Goten "

The stoked her three long times as her face look like she would cry

"I told you call me daddy "

Smack

He hit her bottom then continued

"Ahh daddy daddy daddy " she yelled out

He smirked and turned her back over

Bra felt like she were having a heart attack , how does he sleep with humans ?

She blinked up at him

"Got-"

He have her a warning look

"Daddy " she blushed and smiled.

"Yes ?"

"If you keep doing that your going to split me in half with your power pole !"

He laughed at her reference to his penis

He grabbed her hands "I'm sorry Baby "

His face became serious and leaned down on top of her

"I'll be gentle "

He grabbed her and placed himself in her softer smoother deeper she could except the pleasure more than the pain now, she even started to Moan

This is what she wanted to feel she took a deep breath this is what I've been living with out it felt so good tears strolled out the sides of her eyes.

"Oh daddy " came out her mouth

He looked down at her lust filled face

She was turning him on more

"Keep talking " he told her

She moan " what do you want me to say ?"

"Anything something sexy ?"

"Do you like it ?" She asked insecurities

He grunted and grabbed his head board closing his eye " I love it baby "

She felt her melt at that answer

"Oh god !" He moaned "keep talking "

"Will you miss it ?"

He hide his face in her shoulder side ways as he quicken the past "I'm going to miss it so much !" He said

She moaned deep as sped up

"Oh shit Goten ! It feels so good "

He pulled her up then brought her back down with his face back in her shoulders as his back arched and waist was molded into hers

He started to bit and kissed her shoulder tearing holes in her dress

"Aw fuck mm shit " her grunted and his pace quicken more as her moans grew and bounced of the walls

"Baby you the best " he moaned out

"Ahhhh damn !"

He pinned down her waist and pulled back her neck biting it to hide his moans as he finished

Bra eyes blinked closed as her muscle relaxed

Goten opened his eyes and rest his forehead on hers and pulled himself out of her. He looked at her with her eyes closed

He had another boner

"Bra ?"

She didn't respond then he heard her soft snores.

His eyes soften.

He shook her

Her eyes fluttered open to see him

"Don't go to sleep " he said practically begging

Then he scouted up to his head board and leaned forward grabbing her elbows pulling her face to his pelvis

She blinked unsure at his swollen penis then to his begging eyes

"Please " he beg

She looked down at it " I doubt it'll fit "

He laughed and brought her body up to his chest as he held her by her waist.

She looked at him at the side of his face " you are so damn sexy Goten "

He turn to her and smiled and kissed her lips and brought her body under his.

He lift her up and took off her dress and bra joining the pile on the floor.

He kissed from her neck chest stomach to her waist then placing nose down between her legs

"It's okay I'll do you and you don't have to even do it back"

Bra moaned as his face got lost between her legs

Bra throw her head back in moans then again those tears came out the sides of her eyes

She didn't know why she were crying she wasn't emotional...

She bite of more than she could chew when she decided to choose Son Goten for her prey now she were being hunted.


	7. In the deep end

**(a/n**: lemon again... this is an A/U Pan Bra and Marron are 4 years apart from the guys who are 22/21 every thing and GT happen before Trunks was a Ceo... Goten is not a successful rapper lol he just has fans around Tokyo. And Uub is a junior in college.

yes it'll be longer than seven chapters now , and their will be angst ,but not to much I think.

**trunkspanlover89 ,LVR4Trunks-n**-**Vegeta**:lol you guys are funny , but they never been with experience men so that's why the lemon scene they are so taken back.

* * *

**Marron**

Sat on the bottom of the pool holding her breath.

_Her life was like drowning._

_Her friends were leaving her soon. Her parents well her mom was a bit of an outcast and her dad were getting old, she had no siblings. Her life consisted of when were the next time the three of then were going to be together , sure she had other friends ,but those two were special , those two knew she had powers , those two knew her biggest secret , those two knew her pain_.

_She should would be going to college soon without no direction ,just taking her basics until she knew what she wanted to do with her life._

_What did she want to do with her life ?..._

_Who would be there for her now._

_She knew they had what four months together until August 4 when Bra left to the states and what 12 days after that with Pan. Then she be on her own._

_This lonely thoughts made her sad._

Then she saw him dive in also fully naked

His Carmel skin moved in the water showing her every crease of his back and legs.

He looked up at her and smiled

She also smiled and swam to him.

With her arms and legs open as her and hair breast floated.

He was so exotic and she like that about him, he was strong probably one of the strongest men on earth.

When their hands finally met they floated and smiled to each other

He was cute and innocent yet sexy and strong.

She swam right into his chest. Then they went up for air. As he held her waist.

She breath deeply as she laughed and kissed

M_aybe I'm a wounded girl and maybe I'm a little lost , but I want to be found._

_I want the arms of a man not to scare me away ,I want a man to hold me not hurt me , I want to be comfortable around men without feeling like I have to watch my back , I want to be able to take a compliment from a man without growing self conscious, and I want love a man , and I want a man to_ love _me back_.

Uub back me up to the wall of the pool while kissing me , there's was no need for me to feel him up I could feel it on my stomach.

_I don't know if Uub can give me all of these things , I don't know what he's thinking , maybe I'm not even important to him... I don't know,but I want to completely Trust myself with someone else , just to see of I could do it that's why I wanted to do this pact._

_When I tried with that married man... Though I didn't feel anything , I still loved ,him he told me I were beautiful one day I went to CC with Pan Bra and Bulma , He asked me out on a date when Bulma wasn't looking. When I went on that date I lied and told my Parents I were at Pans._

_He told me I were pretty smart and alluring I blushed shyly at his comments ,but my heart warmed to hear them. He took me to his house and seduce me. What he said he liked most about me where that I were shy and the sex appeal my eyes gave off. Before then I didn't notice my eyes in that way , they are just like moms deadly yet seductive giving me that dull sex robotic look. I didn't want to look that way ,so my personality change drastically I started dressing different and smoking pot , and speaking my mind. I was no longer going to be that quiet girl with seductive eyes , I were going to be that girl that left an impression on some one. I were going to be heard. My friends Pan and Bra accept me and my changes , I think they liked me better this way, but buried somewhere deep is that little girl who cried under that guy who raped her._

Uub hands were smooth on my body touching the invisible buries I could feel myself tense up.

I opened my eyes to look in his as we kissed, he must of sense something were wrong and pulled away

"Are you okay ?"

She lowered her eyes and nodded as a few tears came out it

Damn it maybe he would mistake it for water

His eyes grew soft " why are you crying ?" He pulled away then hugged her. With her wet head on his shoulder.

"Im fine Uub "

"We don't have to do this we can go back to my house and-"

She brought a finger to his lips she like that he was caring she smiled

"I want to "

She brought her legs around his waist and pulled him forward with ease in the water.

He kissed her chin and jawline " you sure ?"

He said lowering his body positioning himself at her opening.

She grew tense again

As hit bit her chest " I won't be able to stop Marron " he said lowly as if he was in pain

Her heart thudded "good I don't want you to "

He grabbed her waist holding it in place as entered her moving his waist up

"Holy " she yelled Marron through back her head in a circle then looked back down "Fuck " she said in a whisper then started laughing

She blushed by her out burst as he smiled at her reaction Then he kept going up and down in the water

She she held on to his back as she moaned un willingly as he went in a smooth motion in and out.

He were so warm.

He grunted and moved his hand from her body to the sides of the pool gripping them heavily as he lowered his head moving more rapidly.

Marron through her head back as her back arched the pools edge she was pushing his head under water

"Ohhh"

She was drowning him.

H

He shook his head under water to bringing it back up. "Stop"

But she did agains and he moved her hands again as he gasp for air "ha ha ha ha you trying to kill me ?"

"Your trying to kill me ?" She breathe

He laughed and scouted up so she couldn't drown him anymore

He wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and started going again

Her back and neck where still arched above him as her moans came out

She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed because of how loud she was. Her eyes squinted up as she looked at the lights way up hanging from the ceiling. The lights where so beautiful her eyes lowered as he rolled his waist deeper in to her she could feel his abs bumping against her stomach.

"Shit Marron " he said in a deep voice

"Ahhhh" she yelled ripping her gaze from the light to hunch her back over

Her sudden movement was so forceful he fell backwards and they sunk to the bottom of the pool.

Once they reached the bottom he put her on her Back and bit down on her shoulder as he finished.

He then pulled her up back to the surface and flew her above the pool then down on the concrete.

His Mohawk dripped in her face.

As they caught their breath. Once they breathe normally.

He turned his head to her.

"Your all wet Marron Chestnut " he smiled

She blushed then laughed "I'm not even going to began on how wrong that sounded"

He laughed at her.

The powered up drying them both off.

He then stood up.

He is so hot she blushed.

He then helped her up she stumbled to her feet.

Her hair was blown out and no longer straight , but she still looked sexy.

She began to get dress as did he.

She felt awkward a little. Not really sure how this works.

Once she were fully dressed she scratched her head and avoided his eyes

"Um um so I guess-"

"Marron I don't know why you got all dress , when your about to take your clothes right back off "

"Wha what ?"

He grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the pool building around the campus to his dorm and into his room.

It were dark with only the street light shining on his bed and carpet.

She walked in the middle of the room then turned to him

Once his door where closed he walked slowly to her while licking his lips

Once he reached her she was looking up at him unsure of his next moves

He bent his knees and picked her up from the back of her thighs ,

"Whoa "

He then grabbed the back of her head and laid her down on his bed softly.

He began to take off her clothes

Her heart beat sped up as he undressed her.

She blushed as he undressed again.

Under those clothes where a beautiful man.

She just wanted to stare ,but he walked closer to her and softy

Laid on top of her licking his lips shyly.

He laid his elbows above her shoulder

Uub abs hovered above her face as his waist twirled over and over and over again. Marrons head wiped in sheets as her eyes were closed and her mouth screamed as tears flew out from the passion. What made her go crazy he never stopped he continued to roll and make love to her like the world was ending.

Marron didn't know about tomorrow , but right now she knew she was in this beautiful man arms As whispering in her ear telling her she was beautiful.


	8. Walk of shame

**Marron**

He held her as they flew to the hotel.

Marron breathed amazed at the city below her.

Tokyo was beautiful.

He rode up the elevator with her and gave her a kiss in the hallway.

"How will I get in touch with you ?"

She blushed then smiled " seeing I have no phone umm email ?"

He nodded "what's your email?"

"RainbowsAndHeadbands "

He laughed " of course it is"

He put it in his phone "I'm emailing you right now "

She laughed "of course you are"

Hooked in her eyes and kissed her one more time slowly and sensual the her pulled away and looked at her cockily "Whoo girl "

He walked off

As she smiled and watch him leaved

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she slid down to the carpet.

"Oh my god " she breathe as she thought him , it is true what they say about black guys !...she laughed to herself

Once she recovered , she walked in the door and bit her lip her friends where still out there , she walked to the window seal and looked at the city.

* * *

**Bra**

She fell back on his bed tired out of her mind. As Goten laid on her legs.

"Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine Goten "

"I wasn't talking to you "

She looked up and saw his face on her pelvis and closed her eyes "shut up Goten"

He then went to lay with her holding her by her waist

...

Her Nose rest in his chest as she slept her hair that were once tight shiny curls were now just blue waves.

It. Felt great to sleep with real man. Sexual and physical.

She had this giggle feeling like a high as she laid next to him , though her heart dented at the fact , she would have to give it all up.

That's when her eyes snap and she sat up and looked at him. Oh my god.

"Goten we need to go "

"Why ?"

She looked at the clock 4:00 am

"Maybe because my best friends are lost , I have to get my car , and MY BROTHER lives here !"

That woke Goten up. He did don't want to fight Trunks.

He watch her get dress.

And stared at her for a while then got up.

"America huh ?"

She looked up from clasping her bra blushed and nodded.

He then got up and dressed himself in basket red ball shorts a t-shirt sneakers and socks from his closet.

"Did you want me to go with you to the hotel or what ?"

Her heart thudded that sounded as if he's ready to get rid of me. checks redden

"No no just drop me at the tow company "

He nodded and grabbed his phone off the charger.

Checking a few messages then his phone rang

He walked to her and brought his finger to her lips.

She looked shock at him at first

"Hey man how was your night ?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha mines ? I can't even remember

I don't even know how I got to Joes ha ha ha yeah I was looking out for her man ,but we lost everybody have you seen Pan? Oh you haven't ?... Damn ! Gohans gonna rip me a new one ! Ha ha alright bye "

He hung up his phone Bra frowned , at his words as she sat on the bed "so Pans not with him ?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand leading them through the house

"You hungry ? We can stop some where , or eat here ?"

She shook her head "no no I'm okay " she was starving ! , but just wanted to get out of there before her brother come.

Goten grabbed a two capsules and they walked down the drive way.

He capsuled the renter car and uncapped his own car.

They got in in silence as she avoided him by looking at the street.

He drove back towards down town from the University as the radio played a morning show.

He looked at the rode then to her and smiled at her being all shy. He grab her hand and held it loosely above the cup holder.

She looked at their hands then to him.

He smiled knowingly at her while she blushed

"Don't get all shy , I know it's facade "

She gasp as her cheeks grew redder "what !?"

He laughed at her while her heart beat sped up. "Nothing "

"I'm not being fake you know it's just I am a little embarrassed that's all "

He blinked confused "about what ?"

She blushed as she thought of him crashing down on her body as she moaned ,her eyes turned pained "It's just I ..." She relaxed then smiled as she thought of his smooth body "I really enjoyed it " she admitted

She was melting the memory of all there touches and kisses , it was like some passionate scene from a movie. Her heart swelled just a bit she smiled bitter sweetly

He studied her face and squeezed her hand "hey , I'm glad " he smiled " I feel the same way "

She looked at the dash board and said nothing. She knew she was making things awkward , so she just sat quietly basking with her memories with him , that she knows that'll never happen again.

When they got to the place it were  
4:45

Goten didn't seem to be in a rush , but she felt like he was as they Waited for the building to open. He still held her hand.

"Goten you can go I'm find on my own " she whispered

"No way why would I leave you here alone in the dark "

"You probably have a lot of stuff to do "

"Yeah like what hit the drive through at some burger joint !"

She laughed

"Ha ha I'm telling you I'm okay With waiting "

She nodded and looked at his hands , they were way bigger than hers and warm.

"So what's your major ?" She asked

"Oh umm in English "

She gasp "Are you going to be a writer ?"

He laughed at the thought "no way ,ha ha , a teacher "

"But your a rapper !"

He rolled his eyes "that's just for fun ,and plus my rap name is G, the media don't really pay attention to me anyways , they are really after your brother "

She nodded as he laughed

"It's just something to do a hobby " he said then smirked.

"What about what are your hobbies ?"

She sighed "well I like shopping " she peeped then blushed

He smiled at her cute ashamed face.

They looked ahead and saw the neon open sign turn on.

She then looked at their hands and took hers from his.

Well it were good while it lasted.

He looked at her and grabbed under her neck capturing her hair in his fingers bringing her mouth to his kissing her she couldn't move anything but her lips and kissed back. They kissed for two minutes , but he pulled away from her when a small moan escaped her lips.

She breath heavily as her eyes looked concern into his.

He stared at her blue unsure eyes looking at him

"America huh ?" He asked for the second time.

She nodded a bit.

"Maybe I should brush up on my flying " he said with a smile.

She closed her eyes as her heart rumbled.

She pressed her palm on his chest and kissed him one more time.

"Bye Goten "

She pulled away and got out the car and started walking toward the building.

He stared at her from his windshield until she got in and then drove off.

When she got her car it were 6:23 am , she drove to a fast food place and ate in her car, after she ate she crossed her hands over the stirring as she rested for a little bit.

* * *

**Pan**

_In those pale sheets  
My back arched to trunks body as I clutch on to his neck and back I couldn't be still my eyes rolled back I breathed out rapidly as he kissed my neck his body went deep and deeper into mine, I felt my life flash before , I was in such a bliss I thought I would die , this was perfect this is what I've been messing out on , his waist had such will power to keep me in pace I felt myself about to jump of the edge like I was doing something like I had all the power in the world like I were to explode into the sky into a million billion tiny sparkling pieces, he_ bit at my chin and rubbed the side of my body with his smooth experienced _hands_.

He pour into my body like creamy milk taking shape of a glass.

_I couldn't call it something as simple as sex , or something as harsh as fucking , and I also couldn't call it something as deep as making love , because he didn't love me. But the way he held me tight and the way he shook and moan and the way my heart pounded and the way I screamed for him made it something more maybe not to him , but to me._

I could see the blue sky coming as the sun woke up as he climaxed one more time.

Trunks wasn't lying we did it for hours , we did it until I got use to it and body wanted it more than ran away from it.

He laid between my legs and looked at me.

I were still embarrassed though about the whole situation..

_After all the titles we were , friends , family friends , best friend niece , best friend brother , rich , tomboy , saiyan , warrior , and whatever else didn't matter I knew him now as a Man._

"I should get back "

He looked at her and smiled and didn't say anything only got dress and handed her her clothes.

She blushed as she dressed in shame.

They checked out and got in his car watching the sun come up in the blue sky as the street lights shined.

_I don't know if I'll ever see or feel him again and that makes me sad._

_Maybe he really loves Ashley maybe he just was tempted by me I don't know._

_,but I Pan Son did get a orgasm_ _, she smiled and I can't wait_ _to tell my friends_.

They parked outside the hotel

_She looked at him at his face, maybe it meant nothing to him , maybe I'm nothing to him than another girl. I don't know, but I'll remember_ _this_ _forever_.

I smiled optimistic with a sadness and kissed his cheeks , then skipped out the car with my heels clacking on the side walk as the sun shone and people all around began their day.

I could her a window rolled down.  
"Hey Pan "

I stopped in my tracks as my hair bounce and blow in my face from the spring morning wind.

I turned around

"Yeah Trunks "

Then I saw him with his hand extended out the window with my black phone

My jaw dropped as I went to grab it with an unbelievable smile as he smirked with lowered eyes.

I grabbed it still in total shocked mixed with anger as I felt I been played

I looked in his taunting amused eyes

As he spoke  
"The university of Tokyo has a great academic program , you'll like it there " then he slyly then drove away in his cream Bugatti

As she blushed

Ugh !

Then she looked at her phone

And smiled at her silly self re thinking the whole night! ...

Then his last words dancing on her heart

"The university of Tokyo has a great academic program "

Ugh she rolled her eyes then walk in the hotel while taking off her shoes as she got on the elevator.

She closed her eyes against the wall as she went Up thinking about everything.

She turned on her phone.

She had tons of miss calls and text message.

She had one text from an unsaved number she read it.

Get some rest beautiful , save my number call me sometime.

Ding

Her heart thudded against her chest.  
She shook her head ignoring the thumbing in her chest.

She got off and went to their room

And saw her friends blonde hair as she sat on a window seal with an joint in her mouth. I rushed in without even closing the door all the way excited to see her.

Her tired crystal eyes looked at my tired black ones.

Before we could say anything someone came stumbling in the door.

Bra tripped in while looking around at the room and us

She looked like she been hit by a busy , but still looked hot !.

Pans eyes traveled down to her friends shoes

"What the hell happen to you ? Ha ha "

Bra shook her head "a lot "

I laughed "ha ha tell me about it "  
I then went to go seat by Marron on the window sealed

Bra closed the door and went to sit on the floor right across from us.

Marron lite up the joint then passed it to me and as promised I inhaled a drag blew out then past it took Bra , she also took a drag.

The sun shined in , in our hotel room as we past around that joint. All the while squealing and laughing and gasping as we each told our stories of our nights. We told each other everything with smiles , though in our heart was a tint of pain.

The next day Trunks , came and picked up Bra for lunch. I hide in the bathroom when he picked her up and dropped her off. The day after that , Goten came and took me out to dinner and a movies and hung out with us teasing Bra. They went to a kick back at the University , Where Pan met Ashley and her and Bra seem to hit it off until Pan gave Bra a look , and Bra understood and ignored Ashley. Marron saw Uub talking to a few girls , so she ignored him , Trunks and I talked and even flirted a little , but Ashley stopped that and took him away every chance he talked to me and Marron.  
We left the kick back early , because of all the tension. The next day we went to a beach party invited by some guys who were at the same hotel as us ,and of course they were all there Trunks ,Ashley , Goten , Uub and Joe. Goten grabbed me and made us stay with them and drink. It were fun despise Ashley were there.

Spring break ended , and they eventually went back to school and went back to their normal everyday. now and then when they were in class , or in lunch or at home doing homework they would think of that steamy night. They went to Prom with each other and went to the after party's and got hammered.  
After prom weekend. They crammed for finals. They passed and prepared for graduation.


	9. Bitter sweet

(an: just a little chapter for the girls graduation and a skim of what happen that summer... Im really excited to write this story it'll be tons of Drama and it will be Maturity, so just a warning. Lol and we haven't seen the last of Ashley !...ha ha , but again guys this story will be very mature a and little fluffy.

also I used jokes from DBZ Abridged lol.

disclaimer: I do not own anything DBZ abridged or any jokes or songs Team Four star made.

* * *

**Graduation**.

Everyone were at CC

18,Krillen , Master Roshi , Gohan , Videl , Chi Chi , Ox King , Hercule , Bulma ,Bunny , and raved on in the living room eating snacks bunny put young beautiful graduates got ready in Bras room as music loudly played and laughter rung as well as noticed a few things were missing in Bras room probably capsuled away for Harvard... Fuck Harvard. Pan thought.

Bra had on light mascara and lip gloss. Me and Marron were shocked to see her only put on so little , not that she caked it on or that it didn't look good ,but her make up were always perfect. So since Bra went light for some reason I decided to only wear thick mascara and lip gloss I didn't know just how much Bra impacted me ,I'm going to miss her. Marron wore only purple eyeshadow and liquid eye liner.

I wore black flowing slim pants that were skinny at the ankle with an plain white fitted shirt with an long gold skinny chain and black sandals. My hair were in a mid high pony tail with two long strands on the side of my face.

Marron wore a long Olive dress with a gold chain , a long Maroon cardigan and brown shoes her hair were curled with a part down the middle.

Bra wore a vintage floral print dress that flared at the waist and stopped above her thigh , with fish net tights and grunge grey flats with a big sparkled rhinestone on the toe ,her hair were slick back in a blue pony tail.

"Guys I'm so nervous !" Bra squealed

Marron smirked " is it because of the walk orrrrr" Marron trailer off while Bra looked up at her from her mirror. Marron ran to her and tickled her " or because "daddy's "going to be there !" Pan laughed as Bra blushed and swat Marrons hand awaY "Ugh I should've never told you guys _everything_ !"

Pan laughed "ha ha ha ha that's so gross "

Bra blushed and snapped her head to Pan " whatever my brothers going to be there to !"

Pan stopped laughing as her heart beat "so "..." So what !... "

This time Marron and Bra laughed at her as they put on the tassels to their caps.

"Ugh screw you guys !" Pan said as she maneuvered her hat to fit she looked at the silly hat ,sticking up awkwardly "and screw this hat !" She flopped down on Bras bed

"I don't know why I even joined in on that stupid pact !"

Marron laughed as Bra got offended of course the pact was stupid , now that she think about it "Hey !" They all put on their gowns by now

Marron saw Bras face " it was pretty stupid !" She laughed as she put on her hat

Bra stood up from her mirror and put on her hat " well we are all stupids now let's go graduate together as stupids !"

Marron and Pan laughed

Then they heard a loud "Hey's !" From Gohan Ox king and Krillen as Chi chi screamed "my baby my baby "

"Hey guys" ..." Hey party people turn up "..."selfies " ..."okay !"

Pan and Bra paled as they heard their loud families roar on

"Trunks !" Bulma yelled as her and Chi Chi tears came with it as they pouted about how their sons barley came home.

Marron could feel her friends tension

"Hey !"

Pan and Bra turn to her.

They could hear Trunks Krillen Gohan and Goten walking up the stairs going into Trunks old room

"Just let's get out of here before it gets awkward I don't want you guys all worked up !"

They nodded

"She's right Pan let's just dash out of here "

They zipped up there gowns as Marron opened the door shit Trunks room door were open

Marron went

While Pan after her while smiling

"Pan were you going ?" Her dad yelled " to my graduation pops ha ha !" She gleamed

Shit they all were coming out to have a good look at the girls

Shit

Bra dashed out of there , but she couldn't help her wondering eye that met his as she smiled faking her excitement. Then her eyes traveled back to the back of Pans gown as they jog down mothers and women tried to stop them with taking pictures, but Bra yelled of Being late and everyone back off the princess as they left into the drive got in Bras car and zoomed the fuck out of took a deep breath ,As did Pan as Marron smiled small at us.

"Pan why are you running from Trunks ? Your going to be at the same school as him soon you might as well act normal" Marron said

Pan nodded

She's right , I choose Tokyo university to go to. It's not like it's for Trunks , it's just I'm were only going to orange star if Marron were and now she's going to Osaka State.

I sighed " I know your right Mare ..."

Marron nodded "it's best to preserve your friendship with Trunks , since you'll be around him so much , the last thing you want is to make it awkward" then Marron and looked at Bra

"And you missy !... You better say goodbye to daddy I mean ha ha Goten ! Properly your going to be gone , and when you return and happen to see him you don't need to run away from him "

Bra frown at her joke then her eyes soften " is Uub coming ?"

Marron gasp knowing she was a hypocrite , " he emailed me and asked me for the address so " she shrugged

"Have you guys been emailing a lot ?" Pan asked

Marron looked out the window and didn't say anything.

Pan didn't know why Marron were closing up about the subject , but then again weren't they all touchy on it , besides the funny parts of that night , they didn't talk about it much. And even when Marron and Bra thought Pan hanging up in Ashely's face was funny , it hurt to hear about it. Pan looked at Bra , maybe we shouldn't bring up the "daddy " situation they got to the school they met up at the front of school parking lot the lined the kids up in alphabetical order. Then they walked to the field ,Pan were on left side and Marron and Bra on the right...The chestnuts and briefs would sit together while her family sat on the left side by her.

Pan had her phone in her pocket under her gown texting Bra and Marron (new phone )as they are about to call Bras name.

"Gorge Bqua "

**"You go get it you sexy bitch ;)**" pan sent her

Bra received a thousand texts as her name were about to be called , but she only read Pans and Marrons and smiled and hurried up and slipped her phone between her boobs

"Page brown !"

Bra heart thudded as she got up to walk she were next

"Bra briefs Top of class !"

The place erupted with screams from her family and friends she could hear Pans scream in the back as Marron say I love you , but the biggest scream was the one emitting from a deep shameless voice on the left side of the stadium

"GOD BLESS AMERICA !".Goten yelled passionate.

Bra froze up as her eyes widen and she blush

Everyone laughed in the crowds even the students everyone knew she were going to school in America the school had been to proud of her achievements to get into such a prestige school such as Harvard and over seas on a full scholarship , plus she were top 10 and a Briefs.

Bra started walking again with a cherry face and went to shake hands with with all the principles and broad of directors

As Bra went back to take her sit she caught his black eyes smirking at her , yes she was highly embarrassed , but it were so cute, she sat down and made eye contact with Marron

Marron twisted her lips in a smile

And mouth "daddy "

Bra blushed and turn back around

Marron looked at the back of Bras head at her blue hair then her eyes traveled to Pan behind her looking at her phone. Marron pulled out her phone and texted them

**"I'm going to fucking** **miss** **you guys I love you bitches** "

"Marron chestnut "

The chestnuts went wild as did Pan and Bras families and the students , the students went crazy for the funny Hipster.

Marron blushed and smiled as she shook hands and grabbed her diploma.

Five beach balls and 270 names later

The S

"Alba Son "

"Andy Son "

"Pan son !"

The Pans left ear burst from the screams of her family uncle Goten were running up and down the bleachers like a crazy person her mom and grandma went Crazy as her dad yelled

She walked up the right side to see the Briefs and chestnuts she avoided looking that way , but then heard.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" "errrrr " "errrrrer "

Pan looked from ahead of her and saw Trunks with two air horns in his hand as he cheered her on.

She blushed as her heart fluttered she kept walking to left side as her uncle followed her screaming her name as people looked at him weird she laughed at him as she sat down

"And that's our class of 2014 !"

Caps were thrown as cheers rang.

Pan then got lost in the crowd of people as families and students swarmed all around her she took of her hat and twirled around in the mist of the people , then she saw lavender hair , coming closer towards her. She paused as her heart beat in her ear

She felt like she were underwater

"Congrats " his chest hit her face as her ears pop. Her eyes shook in his chest.

_Her eyes closed moaning_

_Him making love to her_

_Her holding him_

He pulled away and felt like snatching off a bandaid

She recovered for the sake of her pride , then Marrons words rung in her ear.

"Thank you !" She smiled and laughed lightly

He smiled as well "I hear your going to be Spartan !"

She chuckled "yeah man "

"Wise choice "

She nodded as she chocked , she didn't really know what to say , he were only wearing a v-neck and jeans , but to her all she saw where what's under there all she could think about was her night with him.

He smiled at her "you look great Pan "

"Thank you , um so what's your plans for summer ?" She managed to ask

"My mom wanted me to look at lots for the first capsule store in Australia "

"That's it ?"

He smacked his lips and laughed "What do you expect me to say something deeper like wherever the wind takes me " he said

she scoff and rolled her eyes "okay pochontas !"

He looked at her and laugh " whatever if I'm pochontas then your that old ass tree she was talking !"

Pan eyes widen in laughter easing her heart a bit as he continued

"And why the hell is she talking to trees anyway what is she on PCP "

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha " Pan laughed out Trunks was funny , she never notice this before..

"And they say it's a children's movie !"

Pan laughed then shook her head. Then her laughs stop and soften her face. she stared in his bright blue eyes.

"Pan !"

Pan turned around and was smothered in hugs as Trunks smiled and walked away. Her grandma and mother were killing her.

They pulled away with tears.

"Mommmm" Pan whined for her mom to stop the water works or she were going to cry as well , it's was pointless to asks Chi Chi to stop crying.

"Hey sport "my dad grabbed me and held me.

"Hey dad "

Ugh the tears watered in her eyes , but she kept them from falling.

"So your all grown up now " her dad pulled away

"No way I'm still your little girl !"

He laughed. " I can't believe it Pan !"

He studied his daughter she looked just like her mom only with his dad's big innocent eyes." Pan your an amazing young women I love you and I'm proud of you "

Her eyes soften as the water came "jeez I'm just a hopeless case tonight , oh well ha ha " she thought as they took pictures

All I have to do is act normal around him , but what was normal ?... She forgot what normal were to be around him... They both have changed , maybe she should be herself and don't act normal, but act real , but if she act real she might kiss him.

Chi chi pulled out her old school flip phone with a camera and got next to Pan

"Selfies !"

Pan looked horrified at her grandmother

"Grandma what you know about selfies ?!"

**Marron**

Stood next to her mother as her dad took pictures

"Space duck on three !"

"One two three "

"Space duck !" Marron yelled loudly with a smile as her mother only stood there.

Flash

Marron looked up at her mom

"Mom can you take one of me and Dad "

18 nodded and switch places with krillen

"Ready "

"Yes !" Marron and Krillen yelled with matching smiles

"One two three "

" space duck !" They both yelled

After kissing he dad's cheek in a picture and hugging him 18 stopped clicking and lowered the camera with hesitation as she stared at her husband and daughter

She didn't know how to be like that with her daughter , even when she tried to show her affection , it came out flat.

"Come here Marron"

Marron Heart thudded as her mom opened her arms. Marron laid her head on her mothers shoulder and closed her eyes.

18 always did this when she wanted to say I love , I'm proud of , you are beautiful and you are my daughter , she started this when she were just a infant and she blast Krillen off the beach and Marron were crying in her crib with a red face , the baby's screams where annoying yet painful to hear she just wanted to know what she were saying and what did she want. She looked at her big clear sad eyes and 18 felt the worst pain , even worst than when 17 left her. It were an motherly instinct to make that baby happy. She picked the baby up and laid with her in the couch laying her head on her shoulder and patting her back.

Marron had come to learn this sign of affection from her mom.

Marron wrapped her arms around her mother tightly.

"I love you to mom "

Marron pulled away and then saw Trunks coming her way along side with the sons.

**Bra**

"Well well well 14 years for just a stupid piece of paper "

Bra turned around as her heart leaped "daddy ha ha !" She ran into his chest

Vegeta slightly held his daughter

She back away a little hurt , by his comment , but knew how to , put it a way he would understand

"Daddy it's like this if you were trying to reach Super saiyan okay that kind of power isn't just handed to you right ! ... You got to earn!"

Vegeta nodded " I see your point of View , but don't ever compare the legend to a piece of paper princess "

She laughed and put her head into his shoulder for another hug

When her nose hit her dad's shoulder blade her eyes caught Gotens far off , he were hugging Pan they stare at each other she saw him take a deep breath then she closed her eyes digging her face deeper into her daddy's chest as she hugged him.

" well well well don't give it all to him you do notice us !" Bra turned to see her mother Grandpa Briefs , grandma bunny ( still a MILF ) , and Trunks"

Bra hugged all her family and when she pulled away from Trunks he pulled out something out of his pocket , it were a small box

"Trunks ?" He scratch his head and blushed , they had been close before he moved, but now it seems a tad awkward between them , but they still loved each other.

"It's just a little something something "

Bra ripped it opened and saw it was a a sliver chain with an open heart locket , she opened and saw an saying on it

You are beautiful

You are important

And you are smart.

She looked up from the locket to her brother as her tears came to her eyes

He smiled "in case you ever forgot "

She hugged him ashamed she were crying !... Ugh she wasn't emotional like this !..they pulled away as she placed the necklace back in the box..

"Oh Trunks your making me cry "

He chuckled "well don't do that dad's going to punch me then "

She laughed and wiped her eyes though she didn't see him much now , she would see him even less , 4 more school of college he had , and she had 8, once she comes home for good , he will be running capsule corp. that's 12 years apart.

"Trunks I love you "

He smiled " I love you to Bra"

"Bra !" Bulma yelled

Bra turned around and went to her mom

"Yes mom " she smiled

"Come here let mommy look at you "

Bra went to her mother and was bombarded by cheek kisses like a baby , but her heart warmed she loved this lady !.,,

Bulma pulled away and looked into her daughter eyes as Bra avoided them.

"You okay baby ?"

Bra nodded

Then Bulma smiled coy

Bra eyes widen she knew that smile

"He's coming tonight !" Bulma whispered excitedly

Bra grew red " stop it !" She whispered back

Bulma chuckled "he called me personally asking for you ha ha ha " Bulma loved to tease her daughter about men who were after her.

Bra face grew redder "stop it mother !" She whispered

"He says he'll be holding his breath until he saw you " Bulma teased with an love struck voice

"Stop mom send him away !" Bra hissed embarrassed

"Stop what ?" Pan asked as her and her family walked up with the chestnuts , they were the only families left.

"Oh NOTHING JUST THIS YOUNG HANDSOME DASHING NEWS anchor from ZTV , wants to court yours truly " Bulma pronounced with spunk while looking at her daughters red face.

Bra eyes weakly met Gotens then went to the ground as the women squealed , she could feel his eyes on her.

"Ohhhh " Pan smiled ready to tease Bra , but the look on her face stopped her

"Is he rich ?" 18 asked

"Look Bra the way to mans heart is through cooking " Chi chi said

"And what about you Pan ? Marron ?" Videl asked "any guys interested ?"

They both blush not sure what to say of course guys hit on them , but you couldn't call that being interested.

"He's 37 !"Bulma said

"Mom !" Bra stomp her foot

Bulma looked at her daughters face , she was painfully embarrassed Bulma gulp she took it to far.

The dad's decided they have enough of this

"Don't be silly Women my daughter will not be courted around with some. Weakling in a suit !"

"And Videl Pans going to be to busy with her grades , to worry about boys right sweetie ?" Her dad pressed his fist in her head

"Ouch yeah dad !" He let her go

Pan blushed

Trunks watched her.

"Vegeta my daughter can see who she wants !" Bulma yelled

"If he can't beat me or Gohan then forget about it ! " Vegeta spat

Goten and Bras eye met for a bit. Then she quickly looked away

Gohan looked at Pan " I totally agree"

"Father that's impossible !, no body can beat you dad or-Trunks said blurting out as he's eyes looked at Pan "Gohan " he said softer

Pan blushed and looked at the ground

"Of course not son of corse not ! Ha ha ha "

"Vegeta give the girl some space " Chi chi yelled "and my poor Gohan when your father took you to all those horrid death battles with Vegeta he rubbed off on youuuu" Chi chi cried and flung herself into Gotens arms while he patted her back.

Videl crossed her arms and closed her eyes in anger

" I don't know what Gohans talking about , my daughter can be with who she wants !"

Gohan turn to her " Videl " he said warning

"My father didn't want me with you ! And here I am "

"Trunks !" Vegeta yelled

Trunks jumped from his thoughts and looked at his dad " what ?!"

"Pay attention !"

Everyone looked at Vegeta weird.

While Trunks looked around wildly to see what he was missing. All he saw were Chi chi whimpering in Goten arms as the Z gang stood in a circle

"To what ?!" He asked lost

"What ?" Vegeta spat

"To what ? Dad ?"

"Just be aware of your surroundings son ! Look sharp !"

Trunks blinked at his dad then to his sister she seemed to stop listening and were in her own thoughts."Father I think it's highly in reasonable to have some poor weak man fight you for Bra !"

Pans eyes squinted at him then she chuckled , he talks different around the Z gang

Vegeta took in his sons words "you right he'll have to fight you or Goten !"..."what do you say Gohan ?"

Goten jumped from comforting his mother

Gohan eyed Trunks and Goten

"Ones to nice and the others to naive "

"Ouch Gohan I'm hurt !" Goten said sarcastically

Then Gohan eyes traveled at his options then his eyes landed on Bra "if he could beat Bra then I'll give him a chance "

Bra gasp and furrowed her eyebrows " what Uncle Gohan ? Are your saying im weaker than a human male ?"

Gohan gasp "no no no no the opposite !"

Goten watched Bra grow angry and chuckled

Everyone laughed as the princess was heated.

Krillen laughed " yeah it looks like team Three stars is back in action "

Gohan chuckled " and what would you do Krillen if a guy asked for Marrons hand quack at him !"

"Oh no Krillen while have not one say in it !" 18 yelled

Vegeta closed his eyes as he thought about it

Pan could beat any weaklings ass

,but will she go easy on him because Bras her friend ?

Should I trust her ?

Ghost Nappa: uncle Nappa says yes yes yes yes

Vegeta eyes flared open as he screamed "GOD DAMMIT NAPPA"

Everyone jumped and looked at Vegeta

His eyes beamed on Pan

"You !"

"What ?" She asked a little scared

"If the poor son of a bitch can beat you than yes yes yes Bra can date him Nappa is always right !"

"Okay Vegeta I'll kick his ass for her " Pan said eyeing Bra " I wont let you down Nappa!" Pan laughed

"hey !" bra yelled at Pan

" who the hell is Nappa ?" Goten yelled

Gohan Krillen Bulma and Ch Chi all winced

As Vegeta chuckled.

Gohan sweated it was pretty messed up for half the Z fighters at the time to be killed by Nappa then Nappa getting killed by Vegeta , it's just not right , they kept that story from the kids.

"So Vegeta will you come to island and Party with us " Krillen asked

Vegeta chuckles stop as he frown

"Hey Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta "

Vegeta was highly annoyed and looked at Gohan " you brat we are sparring tonight !"

" I can't Vegeta "

Vegeta huffed and looked at his options then he turned to Bulma

"You women i need you tonight "

Bulma looked terrified" I need an adult "

Vegeta smirked " I am a adult "

Bulma blushed and giggled " oh my !"

"OH MY GOD GROSS " Trunks and Bra yelled while grabbing the sides of their face in horror.

"Ha ha ha well kids looks like me and the prince won't make it to you party " Bulma winked

"what if Radditz came randomly out of no were and killed us all " Krillen said

Vegeta laughed "ha ha ha ha haha as if Radditz kill me ? Ha ha ha ha ha he he were weaker than saiybamen !"

"Hey guys where's the party ?"

"Yamcha !" The group yelled everyone except Vegeta of course.

"Speaking of weak " Vegeta mocked

Yamcha rolled his eyes and looked at the teens " hey guys congratulations !"

"thank you " Pan Bra and Marron chimed

"Cats love food yeah yeah " Goten started then Trunks joined " cats love food yeah yeah yeah " Pan then joined then Marron

"Cats love food yeah yeah !"

Yamcha blushed "I needed the money !"

Everyone laughed and sung "cats love food yeah yeah ! "

After a while they walked to the parking lot Bulma zoomed home as the Prince flew to go do whatever they were going. and Bunny went to their house. That left the sons the chestnut Trunks Bra and Yamacha.

Yamacha watched Bulma and Vegeta zoomed off then he turned to the kids " Turn down for what !"

They looked at him and laughed Yamacha was like the biggest Kid ever trying to keep it cool.

"Ha ha ha it's not a party like that Yamacha !" Marron laughed "it's just a sleep over !"

" I heard drinks and beach ... It's a party !"

Gohan looked at his daughter he doubt she would want to party with him there. He smiled and grab Videl

"Come on V "

"Huh ? " she asked as he picked her up.

"We're leaving !"

Videl blinked to her daughter than to Gohan "but , I "

He gave her a look , she blushed then they levitated "bye Pannn call me in the morning !"

Pan pretended she didn't know what they were about to go do and waved "bye mom !"

That left Chi chi Krillen 18 , Yamacha , Trunks , Goten , Marron , Bra , and Pan"

"Goten fly me home !" chichi demanded

He laughed "ha ha okay mom"

They left then the rest of us flew to Kame house with Bra on Trunks back and Marron in Pans hands.

The island now had a dock and a house behind it after 18 found master Roshi in her underwear dresser she demanded Krillen to built them a house.

It was a bit bigger than Kame house , it had white bricks , a wooden porch ,and it were two story.

The older adults went to Kame house while their children went to Marrons house.

Trunks Bra Pan and Marron all sat in the couch with drinks talking normally. They tried to tell Trunks to leave ,it were an all girls sleep over , but he didn't listen. Pan blushed as her heart beat sped up, she really just watched the conversation from the side with an slight smile looking at Bra and Marron mostly. Marron then put on pop music. If Trunks weren't there they would be in Pjs dancing and stuffing their face, but no he just had to be there insisting to spend time with us.

Marron and Bra were dancing silly in the living room leaving me and Trunks on the couch watching them amused ,but silent.

After a few seconds Pan jumped up and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle , as an excuse to finally breath and calm down.

Once she turned around around there he was.

She jumped a little

He smiled "oh I'm sorry did i scare you ?"

She smiled "no no I'm fine "

He lowered his eyes "Pan can we talk"

I breath and nodded , then followed him as my heart thudded. We went into Marrons room as he closed the door.

" why You never call me me ?" He asked with a sense of hurt and amusement

Pans heart soften at his face , but what did he mean by that !... Why would she call him like a love sick puppy. And why did she had to call him ! "A phone goes both ways Trunks " she said softly , but with a Cool smile.

He shook his head at her and his face got a little cold and he nodded "okay "

She blinked confused at him " wha what ?"

He smiled and shook his head "it's nothing let's get back to the party "

She thought for a moment " what was that look , just now ?... " she didn't know why , but she had to explain herself "Trunks !"

He turned around " Yeah ?"

"I hadn't called you because I've been busy that's all" that wasn't true , but she couldn't say that she didn't call ,because she didn't want to seem annoying.

"Your still with him ?"

"Huh ?"

"Your boyfriend ?"

She were confused " um I'm not ...I'm single I haven't had a boyfriend since" she thought of her first and shallowed that hard lump of hurt right back down her throat " I were a sophomore "

He the smiled " , but you said you had one !"

"And you said you didn't have my phone "

He laughed " I never said that !"

She gasp " yes you-"

"I said a drug dealer has your phone ha ha"

",but you lied !"

"So did you " he said so arrogant ,

the truth is she did imply she were taking , but not until he suggested it , anyways it's too late to explain now he'll never believe me , her face were red." You were-" before she continued they heard Goten return and her heart beat in fear

"Get out !" She shoved him out Marrons room

"Pan ? Wait " slam !

She took deep breath as fear doom over her heart, she wanted to keep her innocence in the eyes of her family member , if they found out , her life would be over mentally.

She heard Trunks and Goten talking.

She knew she had to get back out there, she would just have to make sure she wouldn't be alone with him again so they could finish that conversation never !.

**Bra**

Bra walked from the restroom to see Pan and Marron dancing and before them was Goten drinking a beer as she walked unsurely into the living room her eyes met his in a regretful scared away.

His mouth open a bit and he froze

They stared for 2 seconds then walked toward each other a bit , then that's when Trunks grabbed Goten attentions and Marron grabbed Bra to dance , she blushed.

**Goten**

He watched her bounce around and smiled , her outfit were vintage yet a had and innocent look to it with her hair in that pony tail.

She was breath taking.

It's hard to believe he had slept with her , not her as in who she was , but her now in that outfit , she looked nothing like she did that night.

After awhile

Everyone were scattered in the house Bra were keeping her distance as her Pan Trunks and Marron were in her room.

Goten leaned on the porch looking at Kame house , the older adults seem to have gone home, maybe he should leave to , he couldn't believe they had such a small party , he couldn't even remember his graduating night.

**Bra**

She sat on Marrons bed next to Pan as Trunks sat in the computer chair and Marron on the floor as Trunks told us about his trip to Australia soon.

"They have no direct capsule store over there , just middle men , and Mom wants me to to handle it, I have a budget of 500,000 , but I think it'll be less than that "

Bra watched her brother eyes shine as he talked about his mission , she could tell he really wanted to show mom he could do it. She sighed mentally. Trunks would be the CEO and she would be the family lawyer. Capsule Corp. had been sued multiply times before for defective capsule or when people used the capsule for ill use , they blame us and get large settlements , mom were tired of the lawyers she hired , they were the best of the best flashy and loud mouth bringing more Bad attention on the company , so she said only a briefs could get it done and came to me and asked me if I wanted to do be a lawyer for CC. At the time I were thinking of being a Vet , but then I changed my mind to be a lawyer , because it sounded better than Vet.

Zzzzz zzzz zzz

Bra phone rung in her hand.

It were her mom She answered it.

"Hello mom?"

All she got were static and a few words.

"Bra bZzzzzz "

"Mom ? Mom ?"

Bra got up and went outside to get a better signal, she stormed on the porch.

She furrowed her eyebrows

"Good bye mother !"

She hung up, and turn around and gasp to see him

Looking at her with soft eyes.

Her jaw dropped a little.

He walked closer a bit.

"Hey "

"H hi "

He then cracked a smile "congrats "

She blushed and smile "thank you "

A summer breeze blew moving her hair.

Goten closed his eyes and took a deep whiff then opened them and looked at her.

She didn't know what the hell was that ,she knew she didn't smell !.

"Umm yeah your next right ?"

He stop smiling " yeah next week "

"i can't believe you said that at When I walked !" She said with an laugh

he also laughed

Then She smiled "what grade are you going to teach ?"

" 3rd "

She chuckled , then stopped as he stared at her. Their eyes met in silence for a while.

He moved his lips " Bra " , but he got interrupted by a noise of a boat.

They both turn to see a yacht approaching at the dock.

Then her heart beat as her mom words dawn on her

"He's coming tonight !" She remembered about that man !

She looked at Goten , he looked at the boat.

"It looks like you have a visitor " he said

She blushed and avoided his eyes then left to walk down the dock.

She knew he were watching , he didn't stop her , so she just kept going , she laughed bitterly at the thought , why would he stop her anyways ?.

She looked at the beautiful shallow ocean surrounding all around the island then to the man on the boat.

lights were hung as a dinner table chairs and candles where on the deck.

She walked to the floating boat to see him.

She blushed. These type of men, always tried so hard , and because they were rich and famous , she felt so intimidated.

"Hi " she peeped.

He looked at her " hello beautiful "

She blushed as she stared at him. He looked familiar from the news.

" I talk to your mother , she told me I could find you here... I know this may seem odd , but i just had to met you , I'm Ryan Mitchell "

"I'm Bra ..."

"Briefs I know " he finished for her as his eyes traveled to her body

She blushed " umm would you like to have a drink with me and my friends Inside ?"

He shook his head " I were hoping you like to have dinner with me "

She winced mentally. Her mother would hear from her !... She suppose to be with her friends right now.

"Actuall-"

"just one dinner , so I can get to know you" he held out his hand.

She sighed feeling intimidated.

Then unsurely grabbed his hand.

He pulled her on and smiled as he walked her to the table and put out the chair for her.

She looked at the lobster salad and wine. She wasn't in the mood for it.

Ryan looked at the captain " we're ready "

Bra gasp and looked up " huh ?" As the engine started and the boat cruised away

" I just want to go somewhere more private "

Bra grew upset , but didn't show it. As the yacht bounced away and Ryan took a seat.

**Goten**.

He watched her dress blow as that man pulled her on that boat, and the boat left the dock disappearing into the horizon.

**Marron**

She walked outside to purposely leave Trunks and Pan alone. Ha ha she knew she were evil, but she couldn't help it.

She saw Goten at the end of the dock sitting looking out into the horizon. She then sat on her porch and looked at the sky.

She thought of Uub.

They had been emailing from time to time , but she didn't open up much from it. He asked for her number , but a she lied and told him she still haven't got a new phone.

What was the point anyways to talk to him?... Even if he liked her, they were miles apart so why, why would she warm up to emails and texts and phone calls from someone who isn't there physically.

Her eyes watered as the summer breeze blew.

Thinking that about Uub was also the reality of that soon , her and her friends will be miles apart soon. They could text and call each other, but she knew it wouldn't be the same.

**Pan**

Marron left and we were alone again , but I went to take a shower , because of my nerves, I didn't want to talk about it with him... It were to

Embarrassing... I'll just have to avoid him at campus...

**Bra**

She came back flustered , Trunks and Goten seem to have left. She saw Pan and Marron on the floor asleep in the living room.

Ryan had tried hard to seduce her and it were awkward ,so she just stopped talking, but when his lips hit her neck she pushed him away and asked him to take her back, he apologize and said he knew she wasn't that type of Women., but that pissed her off more , he didn't know what type of women she were, and maybe she didn't know herself , but he had no right to think anything about her when they just met.

She climbed in next to a Marron laying her head on her stomach.

Only her friends knew her , they knew her more than she knew herself...

_Pan received a car for graduation. 3 days later Trunks went to Australia and she didn't call him neither did he call her. A week later she made Bra ride with her to Tokyo for Gotens graduation with the sons a lot of the Z fighters couldn't make it , but all of the sons were their , Goten thanked her for coming , but really didn't say much when they went to dinner and help him move out back to Chi Chi's._

_18 took Marron on a shopping spree. She received two emails from Uub that summer , she only responded to one_. _Bra_ _after whining to her mom about setting her up on dates received an capsule_ H_elicopter to take with her , so she forgave her mom. The girls spent the summer preparing_ for college together barley _going out and having sleep overs at CC._


	10. On my own

**Marron**

They woke up when it were still blue outside.

Bulma sleepily came in and woke up Bra and told her to get her stuff ready for their woke up and rub our eyes.

Me and Pan sat on the bed looking like sick puppies as we watch our friend slowly get dress and brush her teeth.

We didn't say much as she walked out her closet with two pink backpacks filled with capsules she closed the door, and looked at us.

"Mom !" Bra yelled as her voice cracked " I'm ready "

We got up and walked out her room as she closed the door and turned off the lights.

That room , with so many memories ...I didn't know when I'll be in it again and that pained me..

They jog down stares to met Bulma dressed in an suit with her purse keys and a cup of coffee.

Bra eyes traveled to the wall before the stair case.

She looked at Trunks Bachelors degree in business , he didn't attend the ceremony , because he still had 4 years in his career plan and he didn't go because he were in Australia...

"Ready dear we're taking my helicopter " Bulma said

Bra nodded , " just one moment "

Bra ran off to a familiar hallway that lead to the room where gravity Is heavier than normal

Bulma smiled as we stood in silence...

10 minutes later Bra came back with a red face.

We then walked on the lawn as Bra put her stuff up.. Bulma got in the pit getting everything ready while Bra looked inside the helicopter with her back to us.

I smiled huge to stop my tears , but Pan were sniffing.

"Bra go on say goodbye to your friends."

Bra slowly turned around and when she saw us the water came on impact from her blues eyes , she tried to wipe them away , but they came down.

"Oh shit Pan your making me cry" she laughed

Pan didn't laugh only sniffed looking at the ground then weakly up to Bra.

My smile began to tremble as the water jumped out.

"Mare no you to " sniff sniff

Bra went to hug Pan back as Pan cried in her shoulder

I watched them hug then separate , I eagerly then hugged Bras head as she hug my waist.

_Bra briefs ... My friend... Where ever your successful life takes you ...I'll always be rooting you on._

We pulled away

As the helicopter grew loud.

"I love you guys " she breathed out

"I love you to"

"love you "

Bra then grab both of us into a hug then separate and walked off to the helicopter..

"Texts us when you land !" Pan yelled

"Yeah and don't hold out on the details of American hotties !"

Bra laughed " I will and I won't !" Bra yelled then the helicopter levitated up and zoomed away...

Me and Pan watched then looked at each other..

We went to Pans house after that I were going to spend every 12 days Pan had left here with her... Then on the 28 , I too would be leaving...

Me and Pan went to dinner and stayed up late having deep conversations... About life and what we wanted from it... I asked Pan to teach me how to fly , but little progress were done Goten had tried to help and Pan asked him about Uub... He said that he went to his village with his family for the summer and will be back at school for his last year , Goten also said he would be moving in with Trunks... I didn't say anything as they talked about him... And It turns out Goten has to pay his dues as a Substitute teacher before he becomes a Permitted one...

Bra called us and said she were settled and she missed us...

12 days came by so fast and soon I were being dropped by Gohan to the ferry back to the island , before they drove Pan to the university of Tokyo..

Gohan parked I could hear the boats and birds chirp as we sat in the car...

I turn my head to Pan with tears and hug her one last time, she was crying as well...

"I love you Pan "

"I love you to Mare "

They stared at each other then I got out and watch Gohan leave with my best friend in that car...

There was so much I wanted to say to her...

_Pan Son , my friend ... Be happy_

I walked a bench and sat down as I grabbed my head feeling like I were suffocating... I took deep breathes of panic then calmed down and got on the boat towards home... I still had mom and dad ... , but pretty soon even they wouldn't be around me...

I

Would

Be

Alone

* * *

(An: the next three chapters will be of each girl story of first semester)


	11. Part II: Semester 1 : I Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diamonds by Rihanna , I don't own bed peace by Jhene Akio , I don't own the lion king , I don't anything that **

**Pan**

* * *

**August 12 Sunday.**

Dad pulled to the curb of the building B-10 ..., it were an all girls freshman dorm , then he cap the car reminding me to go get a parking space. Students and Parent scram every where with bags laptops and Tv's. Dad helped me with my bags and we walked to my dorm 214 as Gohan handed her the keys to the car and the capsule... He would just have to fly home, since they took her car... Pan hugged her dad one last time before he left then went in with her key she got at orientation. She walked in to see a small kitchen a living room and two beds ,and on one holding a girl texting on it , with her stuff clattered every where , Pan coughed as she laid her stuff on her sheet less bed. The girl moved her green eyes and brown hair to Pan as she smiled. "Ha ha hi !" The girl jumped from her bed making her clothes fall to the floor then went to Pan. ,and gave her a hug.

Pan jumped surprised and slightly hugged back."Hi " Pan said.

"I'm Nori Jones !"

Pan looked at her unsurely."Pan Son".

Nori green eyes grew big "wow your really pretty your cheek bones are so strong and sexy and your eyes are so big!"

Pan blushed at her comment and looked at the girl she had light brown skin with short curly brown hair , she looked interracial with a cute round face , she wasn't beautiful , but her cheery air and her green eyes did captured your heart. "Your eyes are so pretty " they reminded Pan of Bra and Marrons...

"Ha ha thank you !" , Nori peeped.

It got a little awkward after that. So Pan placed her stuff on the sheet less bed, as Nori walked closer to Pans bed. Pan were a little creeped out. Nori sensed something were wrong with Pan like she didn't like her, she didn't know if it were her doubts or Pan just really didn't like her.

"Hey "... Nori said loosing her cheerful voice and sounded a little hurt" it's cool if you don't want to be friends , I get it just roommates"

Pan heart felt a bit guilty she didn't mean that at all !... She wasn't a mean person like that she liked everyone for the most part. "No no ha ha " Pan giggled " Nori it's just the first day "...

Nori looked up and smiled " really ?!"

Pan laughed at her mood swings " I like you from first impression ,it's just I don't know you that well , but you seem like fun "

Nori eyes grew happy as she tackled Pan to the bed in a hug

"Oh !" Pan said surprise then laughed_ great the_ first _day_ _and I have a bipolar vixen_ _for_ a _roommate_.

"Nori !" Pan pushed her off of her as she got up..

Nori did with a blush

"Give me some time to adjust to you !, before you do things like that , at times when I'm taking , by surprise I don't know what I'll do !"_ Like blast you._

Nori frown then smiled. "okay okay okay ...I'm just nervous there aren't that many interracial kids here and a lot of people looked down at me because , I'm mixed , but not you Pan I can tell! , because your not Japanese either !"

Pan eyes soften she were interracial too , half Japanese half Alien..."Don't worry I'm a mixed to , "

Nori gasp " with what ?"

Pan gulp "umm not really sure , but I'm half Japanese , just like you "

Nori eyes widen " I thought you were from America or some where , but then again you do look Russian "

Pan laughed R_ussian ? ... American ?... Hell_ no_ !... How about Vegetaian_ _! Ha ha._

"Well I'm neither of those " Pan said while sorting out things ... She grabbed her teal blue bed sheets and spread and looked at Noris bed it were unmade as well.

"Hey Nori would you like to do each other's spaces like help each other out ?"

Nori smiled "yeah ! Sure "

Nori and Pan , dressed the bed then went to the huge closet they had to share it , the perks of being A freshman, and Pan put Pans clothes on one side and Noris on the other as they chatted to get to know each other."Yeah I mean black girls don't like me , Japanese girls don't like me ... The guys see me as a trophy to bed , but not keep ! Ugh the struggles are real"

Pan sighed and laughed as she looked at Nori more she looked more beautiful and exotic , just like herself , she were different "

"I'm for real and if people see you with me ! ... A beautiful Russian and a Oreo ! To much attention ! Oh Pan you are better off without me "

Pan laughed "I'm not Russian ! Ha ha " Pan looked at Nori " it's to late I like you your stuck with me !"

Nori eyes grew happy then serious " Pan let's look out for each other , I know you can diss me to go be with the others , but I know you won't now and if you don't give up on me I won't on you either "

Pan wasn't sure if she should Trust Noris words she did just met her , but something deep in her wanted to accept that offer.

Pan looked serious " your sure ?we watch out for each other ?"

Nori nodded " I got you back man !"

Pan laughed as they clapped hands "your not a complete Oreo !... You have flavor Nori , just ignore people who judged your skin ... Your really pretty "

Nori blushed " aww Pan it's like day one and I love you !"

Pan laughed "ha ha ha I tend to have that affect on the ladies "

After they set up Noris orange white and pink bed spread and uncapped other things they decided to walk around campus Nori were right we got a lot of attention.. We found the cafe , library , we got ask to rush , but we didn't. I found out Noris Dad were African and her mom Japanese American , they moved from America to Japan when she were little , she said the kids at school bullied her to no end. After hearing her story I did grow more fond to protect her , I hoped she meant what she said about having my back , because the looks I were getting from girls on campus weren't to friendly.

later that day Pan and Nori set up the restroom , they both had bought stuff for it , but went with Noris Orange and Black theme , Pan capsules her teal decorations and decided on using it next year when she'll get a better dorm. Pan laid in we bed relaxing , all the stares she received didn't come from his blue eyes.. She were relieved and a little disappointed.

Her phone rang it were from Bra.

Pan:hello ?

Bra: Hi ! ... How was your first day ?"

Pan: ha ha it were alright , my roommates nice , but school doesn't start until the 20th so I'm sure my opinion of the college life will change.

Bra: oh yeah it will !... I have five test next week eh !

Pan: jeez

Bra: I know !

Pan: well you better get to it !

Bra: I am I am !... so have you seen my brother or Uub ?

Pan: ...no

Bra: oh...

Pan:how's Harvard ?

Bra: it's tough ... I have no time for parties , learning English is hard

Pan: hey don't stress yourself out to much , just take it one step at a time.

Bra: you say that now I have to translate everything on Google !

Pan: ha ha ha ha

Bra: just wait until classes start you'll see what I mean.

Pan:... I wonder how's Mare

Bra: ha ha call that bitch

...

Marron: hello

Bra&amp;Pan: helloooooo

Marron : hey Guys ! hey Pan how was your first day ?

Pan: besides the evil looks ... Great

Marron &amp; Bra: evil looks ?

Pan: yeah I guess it'a how we looked

Marron&amp; Bra: we ?

Pan: yeah my roommate

Marron &amp; Bra: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Marron: well haters going to hate

Pan: ha ha ha thanks Mare

_the girls talked about school and other_ _stuff for two __hours before Bra had to go to bed_.

* * *

**August 25th Friday **

Pan and Nori got ready in their room. School had been a bitch throwing two essay already in Pans face, she were studying Nursing ... And of course being a freshman they only threw the basics at you so, but there were nothing basic about those classes !... Anyways she would not let evil professors Ruin the night of her Friday... Her and Nori were going to a Frat Party... Yeah it wouldn't be the same like it were with Bra and Marron around them she could be confident , but with Nori she just met her , so she'll watch what she wore and drank tonight.**  
**

Pan wore a black and red checker shirt with a gray hood and two strings on her chest, dark blue skinny jeans , and black ballerina flats. Her hair were still curled from this morning it looked okay , but she didn't want anymore attention , her whore had have enough it !... So she put it in a long black curly mid high pony tail with two long graceful strands on each side of her face. She looked at herself , she looked cool.

Pan turn to Nori putting on black mascara. Nori wore a silk cream muscle shirt dress that angled at the bottom with dark blue short fringe at the angle With gold sandals and her hair crumpet. Noris hair were beautiful she looked like some Latin hottie.

Pan grabbed a liquid eye liner and put some on with a flick.

"Nori where is this party ?"

Nori pulled the mascara stick away from her eye and looked at herself "it's at the houses were all the frat and sororities live" she then turn to Pan "you ready "

Pan nodded. They decided to to take Pans car not like they had a choice Nori parents took her car when she snuck out when she were grounded .. They played music as they talked on the way there, Nori gave Pan the directions , Pan didn't know how Nori knew where to go , but she didn't ask about it.

they pulled up into a hill with mansion like house. When they got to the right one they could see tons of people outside and hear music. Pan grew nervous and she prayed Nori wasn't the type to get wasted and make her friends carry her home. When Pan parked they got out and stood side to side looking at the Party.

Nori giggled "come on !"

Pan smiled and followed her.

"maybe we can met nice guys " Nori said hopeful

Pan heart warm nice guys at a frat party yeah right !." i don't know how nice they can be in there !"

Nori laughed as did Pan.

when they walk into the party , people were everywhere. And it seem all the guys were looking at us, two were even bold enough to talk to us,they both had on jackets with Greek letters.

"hey " one with dirty blonde hair said

me and Nori smiled "hi "

"you guys just got here? , did you get a drink? "

"yes and no " Nori said smiling hard.

the one with dirty blonde hair stretched out his hand " hey I'm josh and that's Evan"

"hi Josh Hi evan " Me and Nori peeped they were handsome.

pretty soon me and Nori were tipsy and were dancing together on the wall. we lost Josh and Evan , not that we cared, we were dancing together receiving dirty and lustful looks. I didn't care , I had Nori and we were having fun like Marron said Haters going to hate.

"Pan !" I herd a manly voice , I turn and saw Uub across the room I didn't even notice who he were with ,I smiled and walked to him meeting him in the middle of dancing bodies we hug.

"Hey Uub !" We pulled away then I looked back at Nori

"Nori this is My friend Uub"

Uub looked at Nori she were blushing " hi "

"Pan "

Pan heart thudded as she turn around and saw his Lavender head and cool blue eyes , the white lights from the stoke bulb shining oh him.

She smiled ear from ear " hey Trunks "

He grabbed her by her waist and and hugged her "hey girl where you been me and Uub been looking everywhere for you "

She blushed as they pulled away."I've been around ".

Pan then turn to Nori who were checking out Uub, she grabbed Noris hand. " Trunks this is Nori my roommate "

Trunks looked at her " hello " he smiled.

Nori blush grew " hi "

Pan laughed at her.

"How do you guys know each other " Nori asked

"From back home " Uub answered

"Oh and you ?" Nori asked a guy behind Trunks

Pan saw him he had a sharp face and big brown eyes and a low hair cut.

"That's our friend joe "Trunks said.

Nori blushed.

"Pan you need to come over some time ,because we need to have a little chat!" Uub said

Pan gulp for some reason she believe it involved a little hipster getting ready to go to Oaska state. She nodded.

Trunks looked Pan in her eyes " and why haven't you called me ?" He asked slyly

She blushed and was at a lost " I I "

He smirked " let me guess a phone goes both ways right ?"

She said nothing as he nodded

"Okay I'll make it so you won't use that excuse anymore" he said while grabbing her hand

" come on let's dance " Trunks told her and grabbed her.  
She gasp as his hands rested on above her hip as they dance in front of each other as a techno beat played and lights shined on their hair face and body.

"How was Australia ?"

He smiled " successful "

"Great !" She said while moving her hips and his hand in process as she rose her hands above her watched her as the beat took her away and her body rolled.

Pan heart were beating so face as her body rolled close to his , she closed her eyes as she thought of their night together, a blush crept up her cheeks as she opened her eyes back up to see him staring at her.

He stopped dancing and Backed off.

"Trunks !"

Pan blinked confused then turn around to see a girl with thick long black hair and black chinky eyes.

Ashley went and wrapped her arms around his waist while smiling and looking at Pan.

"Hey I know you don't I ?"

Pan face stiffen as a smirk came on her lips " no , but Trunks does "

Ashley rose her eyebrows with an smirk " oh really ... Wait now I remember Gotens niece from that kick back on spring break "

Pan laughed "oh that were you ha ha " Pan were being fake what she wanted to do was slap that bitch for being all over him.

Pan blinked her eyes to Trunks " I guess this is your girl friend ? You never spoke of her before " Pan said pissed off , it were the truth , yes she saw Ashley in his phone and at a couple of parties ,but he never talked to her about it so.

Trunks mouth opened , but nothing came out as Ashley looked hurt up at Trunks..

Trunks scratched his head " umm yeah she's is "

That's when Nori stop dancing with Joe

Ashley then looked back at Pan with a smirk.." Yeah so you'll have to grind on someone else's man hoe"

Pan felt like she been hit with a bus.

"Hey shut your ass up they are clearly only friends !" Nori yelled

"And who the hell are you ?" Ashley asked as she walked up to Nori.

Nori rolled her eyes " don't worry about "

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and jumped at Nori , but Trunks held her back. " shut your ass up !"

"Hey calm down she's just my friend !"

Pan could feel herself power up , but stopped and grabbed Nori. " I don't know why you have insecurities about _your_ man , you should take it up with him , not us "Pan eyes met Trunks then she looked at Nori "let's go Nori"

Pan walked away with Nori highly pissed off and highly hurt .. Her and Nori decided to leave since they're little argument started a crowd, they got in Pans car as Nori raged on how she wished ashley would touch her.

I stared out the window as Nori went on and on.

_Just friends_

Her heart thudded

_What we did was more than what friends do..._

_If she meant that much to him why is he trying to talk to me ?... Pan thought about Ashley , she couldn't believe Ashley forgave him from when she answered his Phone... Ugh that bitch..._

Pan put her hand to her forehead as her elbows rest on the window seal as she drove with one hand.

_Maybe_ _I should just stop it... That's his girlfriend and I'm what ?... What am I'm to him ? Nothing _?

It were only _12:35_ when they got home.

Nori went to sleep while Pan stayed up laying down with her head on her pillow biting her lips. She had changed into red basket ball shorts , a black muscle shirt and pink socks..

_Why would I be anything to him ?.._

Tears streamed down her cheeks

_she were starting to regret_ _everything_

**12:50**

She were still slightly crying when her phone zipped on her night went to reach for it hoping it were Bra or Marron...It wasn't them it were from _him_

She cleared her throat "hello?"

"Hey Pan " he said softly there were no music in the back ground

Pan:Hi

Trunks:I'm sorry Pan

Pan:Yeah

Trunks: you and your friend made it home safely ?

Pan: yeah

There was a pause

Trunks: come to the basket ball court.

Pan:... Okay

Trunks:I'll be waiting.

Click

Pan sat up in her bed , she knew where the court were at she passed it up on her way to math class. She looked at her outfit and sighed .. Oh well..

She grabbed her nike sneakers and went her bathroom , she looked at herself and re did her pony tail then left out the door locking it..

She wonder why he wasn't at the Party anymore... It took her 5 minutes for her to get there she walked in the cage gate as white lights shined down on the court. He watched her walk toward him with basket ball shorts on as well Jordan sneakers and a white muscle shirt, and a purple basket ball at his hip.

Pan didn't know what say as she walked and stopped a few feet from him.

"Why you call me here ?" She asked confused

He smiled and bounced the ball to her she grabbed it and bounced it on the ground then ran trying to do a lay up.

, but he caught her body by the waist, she laughed as he held her by the waist and the ball rolled away.

"It's basket ball not foot ball Trunks , put me down !"

Trunks put her down.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Early night ?"

He nodded " I wasn't in the mood for a party "

"Then why you go ?"

He shrugged " my friends were going they wanted me to go ..."

She nodded " and where's Ashley ?"

"Don't know don't care "

Pan heart warmed at those words

"That's harsh to say about your Girlfriend "

He sighed " she was making a scene hitting me and shit , I left her there "

"Why ?.. She has nothing to be suspicious about " Pan smirked

Trunks smirked and grabbed her in a headlock

Her body struggled

"Trunks !" She said as she tried to free herself

He laughed and let her go.

"Come on let me school you on this court youngster "

Pan rolled her eyes as he grabbed the ball...

After an close game Trunks won they were laughing playing making jokes talking shit and sweating.

Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks gloated

" what's my prize ?"

She smiled and blinked her eyes " a kiss "

She then walked to him and kissed his cheek, then pulled away and walked out of the cage

Trunks looked at her then ran after her.

"Hey Pan wait up "

She stopped then turned around.

"Where you going ?"

"Home I need a shower you got me all sweaty " Pan yelled then the look on his amused face made her cringe

omg ! That sounded so wrong

"I mean oh fuck you Trunks !"

He rose his eyebrows with a smirks

Her blush grew as they both laughed

Maybe she should just be quiet

They began to walk towards her dorm

The moon shine as an end summer breeze blew as they walked side by side.

"Pan your so beautiful "

Her heart thudded as she blushed.

"Thank you Trunks" she said small.

"I'm sorry about Ashley ... I know you can beat her ass I'm going to have a talk with her "

That hurt ... Why does his words give me life and kill me...

They walked up the stairs Pan swiped her Student card as the Clear doors zipped open.

They walked through. The doors and upstairs to her floor when they got to her door he broke the silence

"Now I know where you live "

She blushed.

Trunks then grabbed her head in a hug as his nose and lips were on her forehead.

She hugged him back around the waist. Then he put his nose in her neck and sniffed , then walked away.

"Goodnight Son Pan"

"Night Trunks briefs "

She dug Into her bra and got her key opening her door.

_Regret ? Is what I feel , but more_ is _what I want_.

* * *

**September 1 Sunday **

Pan waited in her car wearing tights with a long slim shirt and sandals. She were waiting for her silly roommate , Nori came running in an Orange long dress a pink purse and brown sandals.

Nori opened the door and sat down.

Pan looked over to her with a raised eyebrow "ready ?"

Nori nodded "yeah "

they were driving to an mall on the freeway. Pan had asked around to see what places were close For shopping and going out to eat, she found out Windshire mall were the , best if you didn't want to go downtown. Pan told Nori this information , and the two planned a trip...

"hey so what's up with your friend Uub ?" Nori asked

Pan eyes widen "umm what do you mean ?"

"is he available ?"

shit why her what should I say , he's been with Marron , "umm I'm not sure " was all Pan said

Nori pouted "what about Joe ?"

Pan shrugged "I don't know him at all "

"oh"

Pan then blasted the music so Nori wouldn't ask her anymore about Uub Or worst Trunks. They took a few pictures and posted them on IG, and when they got to the mall Nori freaked out forgetting about Uub. we parked and strolled up the lot excited and walked into a boutique. My eyes admittedly caught this burgundy mesh tight club dress . I went to it as Nori were checking out a pencil skirt next to me. I Got it in a medium , I hated buying tight dresses because my chest and stomach weren't the biggest , but as for my hips they were wide , so it might look good from the waist down , but a little baggy from my stomach up. I would have to try it on. Then I saw it this long flowing brown dress ! My heart thudded as I got excited and ran to it.

An hour , two hoodies ,dresses ,hats , mittens , and boots later , me and Nori decided to go to a different store.

we walked side by side with our bags ugh I wish I brought a capsule.

"dude after this next store let's go eat !"

my stomach growled "okay "

thats when a series of Fruit and flowers hit our nose , we both turn to see a warm store with body mist in clear bottles.

"ohhh let's go in there !" Nori said seductive

"ha ha yeah "

we went in and started smelling everything it was a bliss

soon I had two bottles all ready , but then I saw a blue one called Cotton , I grabbed it and sniffed it , it smelled like clean laundry oh I was in heaven.

i turn and saw Nori in line and went to go behind her we got a coupon and a free small bottle of scented hand sanitizer, we walked away slowly from the counter chatting and smelling each other's body mist.

"hey Pan Nori ? Right ?"

Pan turn to see Uub Trunks and Joe all right there.

"Hi " I said

"heyyyyy " Nori laughed out

Trunks walked up to me and Grab my bags as Joe grabbed Noris and we began to walk down the hall passing up shops

"you guys should really get capsule when you go shopping"

"I don't believe we met properly the names Joe "

Pan looked back at Joe he wore jeans and a muscle shirt. he were handsome.

"nice to met you "

Uub and Trunks talking about the newest Jordons in front of us with me and nori in the middle with Joe behind us. We stopped outside a sneaker store as Trunks went in. Uub looked back at me.

"Pan come her girl "

Pan smiled and walked to him "what's up"

he wrapped his arm around her neck and began to walk away " look what's up with Marron ?"

Pan smiled and laughed "umm what do you mean ?" She pretended she didn't know they did it.

Uub rolled his eyes " I know she told you , I know you girls when your all alone get together and gossip !..."

Pan gulped she were busted

"so have you talk to her ?"

"not in some weeks "

he sighed "I know she has a new phone , I don't get why she won't give me her number ?"

Pan looked below Uubs waist shit !.. Everything Marron told her about him was rushing through her head , she quickly recovered from her blush And looked in his eyes , he were handsome and funny I don't know why Mare is ignoring him.

"give me her number !"

Pan gasp "i I can't Uub"

he sighed frustrated and reached into her purse taking hers, and walking away.

"hey !" Pan panic and started after him ,but was stopped by Trunks grabbing her waist and holding her horizontal.

"Trunks ?" Pan said un sure what the hell is happening

Trunks walked to Nori who were by Joe

"if you want your roommate back you must come find her !"

"what ?!" Nori yelled as Trunks jog out of the mall with me on his hip and my bags

"OMG we have to go after that crazy guy !" Pan heard Nori freaked out

Pan was laughing un controllable and very embarrassed as everybody looked at the Man dash out of there with the girl.

"Trunks put meeeee down ha ha ha ha "

Trunks dug into her purse , got her keys and pressed the alarm to find her car , he then ran as Nori Joe and Uub exited the building To see Pan being thrown in the back seat of her car as Trunks closed the door and got in drivers seat and zoomed out of there.

Pan Set up in the back seat she felt like she were in a scene from taken.

"ha ha ha Trunks you shouldn't mess with Nori like that !"

"why that little girl won't do anything to me "

"ha ha yeah ,but she's a little protective of me !"

"yeah well so am I'm"

Pan sighed and shook her head , there he goes again , with his Words that rumble my heart. She thought then climb over the arm rest from the back and got in the front And looked at him.

"where are we going ?"

he looked at her and smiled then turn on the radio.

"to my house "

her heart thudded as she said nothing.

"your car is so little Pan !"

"hey ! Not everybody have nice big cars like you !"

he laughed then his phone rung he answered it As we stopped at a red light before the freeway.

"Hello "Trunks looked behind and smirked

"look Pan "

Pan turned around and saw a truck with two guys and Nori getting out , she went to the drivers side and open Trunks door beating him with her bags of clothes

" don't " beat "you " beat "ever" beat "kidnap" beat "my Pan again !"

Pan laughed as Trunks faked it hurt "Your Pan ?.. She's mine Pan !"

Nori gasp as I blush and my heart beat speed up. then Trunks grabbed Nori and shoved her in the back seat locking the doors as he got back in passenger ,just in time for a green light.

Nori yelled at him as I were in a daze , my eyes traveled to the Truck behind us , I could see Uub on a phone ,he didn't look happy.

_when they got to Trunks and Uub house , Uub gave her back her phone,and they were invited in , but that's when a Car Zoomed up with loud girls playing Nicki Minaj , and laughing. Ashley and her friends came on the side walk by us and Uub Joe and Trunks started talking to them , so I just left with Nori and my heart broken_.

_I don't understand what's happening ,one moment he's flirting with me , the next he's with her_

* * *

**September 4th Thursday **

Pan walked in her dorm completely fried.. She just took an hour long test and had no clue what the hell she were doing. She walked in and saw Nori in a bath towel , plastic cap and slippers, a shower did sound great right now.

"hey Nore "

"hey Pan , you look cute"

Nori classes started before mine and mines end later then hers,so every time I come home we spend at least 10 minutes talking about outfits and what did We want to borrow.

"thanks Nori" .. Pan dropped her books taking off her sweater shoes and jeans."any plans tonight ?" Pans asked as Nori got dress In an Spartan t-shirt and grey sweats.

" no the air has a slight chill to it "

Pan grabbed her small blue basket with her body wash , towel , shampoo etc. And shrugged "yeah let just netflick tonight ... You hungry I can cook ?"

"nah !... Takes to long let's bust out the junk food"

"ha ha ha yeah your right "

Pan took a shower and washed her hair , dried off and put on mint and pink striped pj shorts with a white muscle shirt and pink slippers with bows. She felt great and could smell her body wash and shampoo still on her skin.

Pan walked out the bathroom and saw Nori at the 50 inch Tv in the middle of the room picking a movie, Pan went to the Kictchen grabbing chips sodas and cookies, then went to her bed , Nori came over to Pans Bed and started the scary movie.

it were only 10 minutes in and Pans heart were ridden with fear as her and Nori sat on her bed in the dark. A women were walking down the hall way when a killer were behind her

knock knock

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Nori and Pan scream.

they realized it were there door.

"go opened !" pan yelled frighten

"no no way Man you go !" Nori said

Pan gulp she was saiyan she , could do this !...she got up and open the door to see Trunks and Joe

her heart went from fear from Brave to weak at the sight of him, she let them in , as Joe close the door.

Nori sat up from under the covers scaring Trunks and Joe.

"what the hell ?" Joe yelled then smirked

"two girls one bed ! I like it !"

Trunks laughed as Pan rolled her eyes.

that bed were way small for the four of them , but they didn't care.

Trunks turn to Pan " what are you guys doing under covers in the dark ?"

Pan squinted her eyes at him " watching a movie pervert !"

Trunks and Joes eyes looked at the screen Then got comfortable and started eating our snacks , Pan squinted her eyes at them , then looked a Nori who eyes were widen looking at the screen.

"ahhhh" she screamed as the killer chased a girl in the woods , she jumped on Joes back and hid her face.

an hour into the movie Joe and Nori went to Noris bed and Pan and Trunks stayed on hers , by the climax of the movie Pan were sweating and scared as she hid her eyes in the cover peeking. Trunks grabbed her waist and held her amused.

after the movie Joe and Trunks left.

* * *

**September 7tH Friday**

Pan sat at her desk studying as Nori walked around in circles bored , Ashely spread rumors around about Nori , so Pan suggested they don't go to any parties for a while.

"come on Nore Don't let it get to you !"

Nori came over to Pans side and sat on her bed."but she's such a bitch ! I didn't do anything to her "

Pan sighed " I think it's me she doesn't like "..."sorry "

Nori huffed " hey Pan don't worry screw these bitches I hope Trunks dumped her !"

Pan laughed me to

Pans phone rung she answered it

Pan:hello

Trunks: hey what are you guys doing_ ?_

Pan: a little studying

Trunks : screw that , come to the football game with Us I'm down stairs

Pan: hold on let me ask Nori

Pan wanted to go not only were her tomboy coming out , but she just wanted to see him again , Pan looked at the girl looking at her with curiosity.  
"Trunks invited us to a game?"

"YES !"

Pan laughed

Pan: we'll be right down.

Pan hung up grabbed her jacket and Scarf as Nori put on a sweater and jeans, they locked their door then jog down the stairs and out the glass double doors , to see Trunks truck parked behind other cars. They got in the back to see Uub and Trunks in the front.

"hey guys !" Nori cheered

"hey what's up " Trunks told her

"hi Nori " Uub said then turned around to Pan

"so I talked to Marron "

Pan felt a bit of a shock and guilt she haven't talk to Marron in a long time.

"What happen how is she ?"

Uub shook his head "I don't know ... She's just ... I can't explain ... "

Pan eyes lowered sadly something is wrong with my friend , and I didn't know." I'll call her don't worry "

Uub nodded then turn back around

Trunks looked at us and smiled " am I'm missing something ?"

Pan blushed as Uub chuckled " no man !" Uub said trying to cover it up

"you like Marron ?" Trunks asked Uub.

Uub blushed "yeah "

"who's Marron ?" Nori asked

Pan sighed " my best friend from home "

"oh"

we drove to the football game with loud music and Trunks swerving his car throwing me and Noris bodies from side to side. once we got to the stadium we could hear the game going wild as well as fans , it were a big game , it were even televised.

we found four seats in the middle I sat next To Trunks and Nori while Uub sat by Nori and a stranger.

we cheered scream and hollered.

during half time the lights lowered as the dancers on the dance team pranced out , I Turn to look at Trunks as the wind blew down on the flied as the music filled the stadiums speakers

**_Fine light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy_**

**_you and I _**

**_you and I_**

**_we're like diamonds in the sky_**

**_Your a shooting star I see _**

**_a vision of ecstasy_**

**_when you hold me _**

**_I'm alive _**

the wind blew her hair and his as he looked forward , he was beautiful.

he turn his face and caught her starting at him and smiled.

there goes her heart again.

she looked down , he then wrapped her in his arm.

She blushed

_she had seen a couple of Ashley's_ f_riends here did he care ?_

_..._

our team the Spartans were down by one with 2 minutes left in the game without quarter back 20 yard yards from a touch down, he booked it to the end and the crowd erupted with cheers me Uub Trunks jumped up while Nori wasn't sure what were going on ,but cheered anyway.

after the game we went to go out to eat at a dinner.

me and Nori sat across from Uub and Trunks Laughing and waiting on our food.

ding ding.

a group of girls came in laughing , but stopped when they saw me and Nori.

Ashely eyes met mine Ashley wiped her pony tail and swayed her hips to our table and sat on Trunks lap, as her friends came. Ashely turn her head and kissed him on the lips.

i could feel my eyes watered as i felt my invisible stab wounds.

"oh hey Pan " she turn from Trunks face to Pan with a smile.

Pan wanted to dash out of there , but she had food on the way.

"hey "

"umm Awkward " Uub said

Pan didn't like how Ashley friends were surrounding the table.

"hey bitch i like how you spread rumors about me ,but can't say shit to my face!" Nori yelled

"ha ha ha ha Bitch your irrelevant! You fucking Oreo !"Ashely told Nori.

Nori stood Up" bitch I will fuck you Up"

Nori jumped over the table tackling Ashley they rolled on the floor.

shit !... Pan stood up , only to notice a blonde was pulling her hair Pan stood up from the booth and pushed that bitch off of her making her fall.

Pan then saw three girls including Ashley on Nori punching her in her face Pan ran powering up , but was stopped when Trunks grabbed Ashley off of Nori and Uub grabbed her friends.

Pan picks up Nori who's nose were bleeding.

we all got kicked out

in the parking lot I made sure Nori was okay as Ashley yelled screaming threats at me.

while Trunks held her against the wall

"yeah Bitch ! You continue fucking with me thats your fate !"

Pan ignore her and wiped Noris face with her jacket.

"hey shut up ! SHUT UP DAMN !" Trunks yelled at her

Pan watched Ashley's hurt face as he walked across the parking lot to me and Nori.

"I'll give you guys a ride home "

i said nothing and followed him to his truck with Uub, I peeked back at Ashley her face looked hurt and angry.

we drove in silence

I couldn't believe that bitch jumped my friend , next time I won't be so nice.

_Trunks dropped us off I clean Noris face then we went to sleep , more rumors spread, and it Was pissing me off.. I forgot all about calling Marron._

* * *

_**september 15 Monday **_

_i haven't seen Trunks in more than a week... I miss him so much. The water ran on Pans body from her shower. she turned off the water and got dress , before she got out the rest room she heard Nori playing music._

**_"Wake up, wake up_**

**_Gotta get this paper, get this cake up_**

**_Gotta do my hair, gotta put on make-up_**

**_Gotta act like I care about this fake stuff_**

**_Straight up" _**

Nori sung out as she laid in her bed As Pan blow dried her hair

**_"What a waste of my day_**

**_If I had it my way_**

**_I'd roll out of bed_**

**_Say bout 2:30 mid day_**

**_Hit the blunt then hit you up to come over to my place_**

**_You show up right away_**

**_We make love and then we fuck_**

**_And then you give me my space"_**

pan slightly powered up to dye her hair faster than flopped on her bed and joined Nori singing

**_"What I am trying to say is_**

**_The love is ours to make so we should make it_**

**_Everything else can wait_**

**_The time is ours_** **_to take so we should take it"_**

pan closed her eyes and sung with her head deep in her pillow as she thought of Trunks.**  
**

* * *

**September 21 Saturday**

Pan and Nori where at a Party and were drunk. Pan wore a grey t shirt with a Grundy dark green jacket with a brown zipper and dark blue skinny jeans and brown flats , they was on the wall , she knew Trunks were there with Uub, but she didn't care , she were having fun with her friend and every Time she were with Trunks drama came, he caught her eyes couple of times that night he even did a little dance in front of her , she was blushing and laughing , but he kept walking.

* * *

**September 30th Wednesday**

Pan just got of her last class of the day , she had a quiz next week , but she didn't care , she were just happy to be going home. when she got in her dorm she saw Nori asleep she must of skipped ,because of that Party she went to last night. Pan dropped her things and grabbed her keys , she might as well check her mail box. She left right back out the door. She walked around the front of campus to where the mail office were she walked in the small building filled with sliver little boxes. She went hers 214 -A . She twist the opening with her key , and grabbed her mail it were a few bills and sales papers nothing to much. Pan heard a laugh then a body came in it were Trunks He had on no shirt.

her heart stopped as she watched him " hey " he smiled then opened his own mail.

she watched his back and shoulder blades and could feel herself melting

**_this might hurt a bit baby_**

she shook her head out of her memories , and watched him take out a box and opened it , she saw what was in his hand and her tomboy came out. It was the newest Black ops

"Yes my moms the best !" He said excited

Trunks turned around to Pans excited face.

"Oh my God is that the new one ?!"

he laughed "yeah it is !"

Pan grabbed her head "Its not even out yet !"

"I know ! His smiled fell a bit as he studied her face "want to come over and play ?"

Pan excited face turn calm " Hell yeah !"

the two walked towards the parking lot to Trunks , Truck ... Pan had her car in a capsule in her pocket , but rode with him anyways, since he's house is around the way from the freshman dorms.

Pan held the little green box

"two player ,online , and head set connection ! Wow "

Trunks laughed as they parked in front of his house.

Pan got out as her nose smelled food coming from the small house, her and Trunks walked in the wooden door in crested in glass To see Uub frying fish in the kitchen. Uub looked up from cooking.

"hey Pan your just in time dinners ready ". Pan walked to the kitchen to see the fish on a plate , a big bowl of salad , and garlic bread.

Her stomach growled as Uub made two plates he gave one to her then see sat on the couch.

Uub came with his plate and saw Trunks setting up the video console.

his eyes widen as he saw the video Game " Oh hell yeah plug it in !"

Pan was in the middle of eating when she saw Uub grab a controller she swallow it quickly "No Uub I got first dibs Trunks !"

he smiled at me " sorry Pan !"

my jaw dropped as they laughed I rolled my eyes and ate my food, while Trunks made his plate and grabbed a water bottle he gave it to me. And sat on the floor with his shoulder between my legs as the game power on And him and Uub played. I grew flustered as he was so close to her. She finished her food and looked at his lavender hair and neck , and ran her fingers the through it as he ate his foods and played the game. She looked up at the huge Tv screen , but never moved her hands from his head.

...

"guys when is it my turn " Pan whine as they laughed and played

"Pan this is grown man business !" Trunks yelled

she squinted her eyes playing videos games really mature then she laughed at her thoughts.

knock knock

" Shit " Uub pressed paused and went to open the door.

shit there was ashley Standing there looking at what position we were in , she was pissed off, Uub awkwardly let her in.

Trunks stood up as he could tell Ashely was about to have a bitch fest.

"WHAT THE FUCK TRUNKS WHY IS SHE HERE !" She pointed to me

Trunks froze up unable to say anything then " we were playing a game " He said softly.

Ashley shook her head " Your a liar !"

me and Uub watched them scream at each other than I left, I didn't want to hear him try to kiss her ass!.

... ... ...

when I got home Nori were still sleep I made sure she were alive then flopped on my bed

i decided to call Marron , but she didn't answer , and I called Bra , but she seem to be busy to..

I were hurt upset frustrated sexually and mentally I finally went to sleep after eating half the house.

* * *

**October 8th Thursday**

Ashely friends been giving me nasty looks not. That I care it's just so high school ! Ugh and annoying...

Pan sat on a bench doing her home work , it were cold so she wore brown leather jacket , a blue v-neck , with a dark blue scarf , light blue skinny jeans and knee high brown boots.

Josh from the Frat Party had been trying to get me to go out with him , but... Im already in Trunks web , and truth be told I don't want to be set free , in fact I want him to touch me again , I know we flirt and stuff , but I want to take it further again... Sometimes it feels like nothing happen at all between us , am I'm getting over it ?.. I don't want to I want to remember everything , just in case ,he never touches me again.

Pan phone zipped curing her from her thoughts , her heart smiled as his name showed on he screen.

Pan: Hey Trunks

Trunks: hey Pan you know your a hypocrite , you believe a phone goes both ways ,but you never practice it ... It drives me crazy when you don't call me !

Pan: ...""""...

Trunks: come here let's play black ops

Pan: okay

she hung up and looked at her homework screw it !

My heart aches every time I'm with him , because I know he is not mine , but the way he always do little things to see me , makes it so worth it, at this point I don't know why he's with Ashley , but I don't have the guts to asks him ...

when she got there she knock at the door , he let her in and gave her a big hug. Pan eyes shook in that hug , and she wrapped , her hands around him, he pulled away and grabbed her hand leading her into the house.

they stopped in front of the couches as he started up the game and sat on the floor , Pan set next to him "where's Uub ?"

Trunks shrugged " he left "

Pans heart thudded as she looked from Trunks to the game.

Trunks stared at her " Pan your beautiful"

she turn to him " so are you "

he he smiled and laughed "no say handsome !"

she smirked " why I think saying beautiful really describes how manly you are"

"okay fine then your handsome !"

Pan rose her eyes brows "thank you"

"ha ha Pan see no it doesn't work like that ! "

she shrugged as she picked Uubs player to be her player.

Pretty soon Pan were losing terrible to Trunks she had no clue what the hell she were doing !, the new game was far different from the others , Trunks beat her 5 times in the row.

she threw her controller as Trunks won for the 6th time " What the fuck !".

he laughed at her "you have to learn to fight before you jump in the war, come here"

he grabbed her and sat her body between his legs , her heart beat sped up , she couldn't help herself when she were this close to him , her face and ears grew red , as he grabbed her hands talking trying to explain the game, but all she heard were the thumbing in her ears.

she looked up at his chin as he moved his mouth. He looked down quickly at her , the. To the screen the back at her unsure face.

"Pan your not even paying attention " he said then brought his lips to hers.

he grabbed her face as she grabbed his neck , Pan felt herself losing it on the inside she's been dying for him to kiss her and it's finally happening , his soft lip puzzled pieced to hers, she couldn't help the moans slipping out in between them, she needed him so badly , she wanted him so badly it didn't make sense.

she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

click clink

the door started to Un lock and she sat up from him.

Uub came in with a pissed off face, he paused when he Saw us , but then kept walking To his room

i caught my breath to scared to look at him , I didn't want to see the regret look on his face . I jumped up and ran out of there.

when I got home I cried like baby, I didn't want him with Ashley I wanted him to myself, why does it have to be this way ? , what's so special about Ashley , Pan were so sad right now, her tears put her to sleep...

and when she woke up she had 24 in read text messages from Trunks, he text her the Lyrics to Hey there Delilah by the plain white T's , but instead ofDelilah it's read hey there Pan ,her heart lighten as she smiled huge and laughed , but didn't text back.

* * *

**October 10th saturday**

Nori went out on a date with that frat guy Evan., I told her to be carful. There were a few parties tonight ,but it were to cold to go out for my liking so I throw on Black pj shorts socks and a bra and hit the hay..

i woke up to see and hear my phone Vibrating I answered without looking

"Pan get dressed and come with me hurry !"

"where are you Trunks ?"

"on the way to your building "

"okay "

Pan got dressed in a hurry still in her pj shorts throwing on her new knee high boots and a hoodie. She rushed out the door to see his Bugatti , her hair bounced in the cold wind as her heart thudded heavily and that night of her in the passenger came rushing through her mind , she stopped , then continued to the passenger , when she got in the heat from his vents hit her face as she turn and looked at him. He whore a letterman with a black thermal and skinny jeans and black boots.

"what happen were are we going ?"

"jeez Pan what are you wearing ? , it's freezing !" He said taking of his jacket bringing it towards her , he left up her body once he realized she wasn't moving , he put each of her arms in. While she blinked at him for an answer.

"I'm waiting what's the big rush ?"

he smiled " can't I just come see you jeez I didn't know I needed a reason ... But I have no food at home , I need to go grocery shopping !"

she wanted to yell at him for calling her to help him with grocery , but then again , she didn't care if it were groceries , or playing video games , as long as she could see his cool blue eyes , lavender hair , and white smile

she chuckled at her self getting all flustered

he put his knuckles in her head softly "what's so funny huh ?"

she shook her head with a smile looking at the dash board.

"so I made the basket ball team "

she jumped and looked at him with excitement and a smile "of course you would Trunks !"

he smiled " maybe you should be a cheer leader !"

she blushed "no no way !... I'll cheer you from the crowd !"

Pan looked around the car , it was still the Same , it smell the same , but she knew she wasn't the same... Though it had been hell to see him with Ashley , he always came back to hang out with her.

she looked at him and wondered "why Ashley ?"

he blinked at her and looked in her eyes while grabbing her hand.

When they got to the store Pan helped him picked out snacks , meals , breakfast , and etc. They had got all the food an where just roaming the the clothing isle from some odd reason.

"Trunks do you like me ?" She asked

he turned around and smirked " I love you , you know that "

her heart fluttered he meant , like as a friend she blush " I mean as a Women ?"

his smirked left as he grabbed her waist " I love you as a women as a person for who you are "

"what if I were stranger ?"

"Then I would met you all over again and fall in love with who you are" he grabbed her face and kissed face trembled she didn't know if he meant just as a person or just as a friend ,but her heart pounded at the word love and you every time it fell from his lips.

when he pulled away he grabbed her hand and push the basket.

her face were red , she knew he didn't say it directly , but still. they went to the women isle and Trunks got her hot pink sweat pants with a black glittery heart on the bottom ,they paid for the food and went back to his car placing everything in Pan had put on her new sweat Pants , before they left the store.

when they got to her dorm he parked and turned his engine off " thank you Pan for coming tonight "

she looked in his blue eyes "Your welcome any time "

"Pan can you do me one more favorite ?"

"yeah of course "

he leaned forward "kiss me with those lips "

her nose met his as they kissed up and down , he then pulled away "you should go Pan "

she huffed trying to catch her breath then got out of the car, and watched him drive away.

the wind blew hair.

_why was Trunks holding back ?... I don't want him to , I don't care about Ashley, I know he wants me_.

s_he turned away and walked to her dorm , then flopped on her bed in his letterman doesn't understands him , he's a a man ...a saiyan man , ... And she's a weak pathetic human little girl !... P_a_n could feel herself power up._

* * *

**October 13 tuesday**

Pan held a soft pink bag and a basket of dirty laundry , she wore black leggings a muscle short and Trunks letterman. All of her lazy clothes were dirty , she only had dressy stuff , she had slept in jeans for the past two nights , she finally decided to go do laundry.**  
**

she walked around campus's with he bag and basket while her headphones where in her ear.

she Tripped in the wash room to see a few dryers going , her heart dropped as she watched Trunks struggle with a washer As their eyes met.

"Trunks ?" She smiled while taking off her head phones " what are you doing "

he looked up at her " to be honest I have no clue ha"

she walked up placing her things on the washers. And looked in the washer for him.

she saw had his Whites mixed with red " Trunks !" She grabbed his red shirt and took it out

"that was so close... You know what will happen if you left that in there "

"no what ?"

"all of you whites would turn pink !"

his eyes widen "whew thank god your here !... You really know about this stuff huh ?"

she blushed " not really just the basic"

"huh ?"

"we wash by bucket and clothes pin at my house , you know my grandma is traditional , she taught my mom her ways , but when I were a kid my mom use to drive us in the car to a close town and sneak a basket of laundry ha ha" Pan said the grew distance "I miss those drives"

she looked up to Trunks he came closer with his body grabbing and rubbing we sides and sweetly kissed her lips she arched her neck and brought her hands to his shoulder/neck , Pan tilted her head as she felt his shoulder and breath heavily , she open her eyes to see his blue ones ope. Looking at her as they kiss. She blushed and kissed unsurely as he didn't blinked only started deeply in hers teasing her with his lip. He softly pulled away with a smirked , she watched still in a daze ,

Trunks wiggled his eyebrows then grabbed a cup full of laundry powder at the side of her head ,she gasp and saw laughed childishly as he ran down the isle of washers

."trunks !" she grabbed the whole box and ran after him he had no time to run as Pan came charging and after laughs and a struggled the whole box ended up on his head blending in with his lavender Pan laughed

"ha ha ha ha haha "

Smack he hit her bottom HARD

"ouch Trunks !"

she sent a blast at him he widen his eyes and dodge it as it flew out the door. Trunks pop back up and ran to her in a flash grabbing her sides an placing her on a washer while laughing with their foreheads touching.

"your crazy "

she blushed as he kissed her deeply. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her chest as he rubbed he sides.

they didn't pull apart until someone walked in a girl , who coughed .. We blushed and pulled away getting our clothes. Trunks said her were going to have someone wash our things Since we were clearly lost he walked me home, and came inside. Nori wasn't there.

i sat on bed and out my phone on the charger.

he took off his shoes and Got in my bed , my heart beat sped up.

"whats on netflixs ?"

Pan blinked at him as her lamp shined in the dim room on his skin.

"umm we'll have to see "

he nodded and grabbed the remote , I took off his jacket and my shoes also getting in bed , but under the covers while he sat at the end , he picked a horror and played it , then turned off the lights and Got under the Cover with me me, he pulled me to his chest.

i stared up at his face as he watched the movie and the screen flickered on the dark room. he looked down at me as it started raining outside.

a big lighten built crack the sky.

i rose the covers over my head and rushed my face into his side holding his waist as I trembled from the loud sound.

a few moments later I still held his waist and felt him move the covers as his body scouted down.

he laid with his body facing up ,but head turn to me I laid my body and face towards him he brought his face closer , to mines and kissed me .

..."""..."

we kissed for hours I'm pretty sure it was in the am , when I realized ,just how long we kissed, he was on top of me kissing me uncontrollably as we grabbed each other tight , I could feel his boner , I could feel him lose control , but he pulled away... Like he always does, and dove his nose into her neck.

"let's go to sleep "he said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

_she was Hot Horny and Hurt Triple H... She bet if she were any other girl... She sighed and decided to close her eyes , sleep were impossible when there a raging boner on your back making melt like hot butter _

* * *

**October 18th Saturday night**

Pan Nori sat in the back seat as Trunks and Uub in the front. they were excited Trunks had invited them to a party ,in those houses by his house , Trunks said it were to chill like a kick back , Pan were happy , Party's seem to childish or wild these days, Clubs and kick backs seem more appealing. Pan wore Trunks jacket with number 23 on the selves and Briefs bold on the back , with a white V-neck and baby blue high waisted skinny jeans , with her new sneakers, Trunks bought her , he bought matching ones , and he were also wearing his shoes , she knew Uub had his suspicion about them , he never said anything , but as for Nori , she always asked , and I always told her we were just friends .

when we got there it was a cool Vibe everybody were standing and mixing together talking drinking playing beer pong no music were playing , just good old conversations . Trunks were all over me , he sat me on his lap ,and kept his hand on my waist introduce me to people , people always seem more friendly around Trunks.

i happen to look at the door and saw a cloud of bitch , make up boobs and ass. Ashley just walked in and were eyeing me deadly I avoided her eyes and looked to see if Trunks noticed she where here , he didn't her were in conversation with an old Friend.

as I sat in his lap I could see and feel the evil glares from Ashley and her click, That's when my phone rung.

it were Bra

Pan:hello

Bra: zzzzzz sniff zzzzzzz sniff buzzzzzz

Pan: hello Bra I'm at a Party

Bra: oh Pan bzzzzz

Pan knew something were wrong and got up and walked outsides to the back porch

Bra: Go buzzzzz xxxx

Pan: Bra I can't hear you-

push

Pan fell forward off the porch stumbling on her feet into the grass.

Pan turn around and furrowed her eyes brows as she saw Ashley her friends and a crowd

Pan: im sorry Bra I'm going to have to call you back.

click she shoved her phone into her pocke

"don't touch me " Pan said as a warning

"don't touch my man "

Pan smirked then frown "_Your_ man please !"

Ashley face trembled " he is mine !"

Pan frown she saw bad visions of her slaughtering this bitch.

"your not worth it !" Pan walked past Ashley and that was a mistake Ashley grabbed an hand full of Pans hair bring her back.

Pan winced for a little then quickly recovered and grabbed Ashley neck then punched her side ways suddenly the hair pulling stopped.

Pan saw Ashley teary eyes as her lip and cheek bruise

that's when she saw lavender throwing bodies out of the way. Trunks ran to me and looked at me "are you okay ?"

Pan nodded "I'm find "

he then grabbed me and leaded me to the front as ashley cried his name."Trunks !"

he didn't turn around he kept leading me out the house as everyone watched.

_ he chooses me over her and that makes me so happy._

when we got in front of his house he turned off the engine and grabbed my neck resting his forehead on mine breathing deeply

"I won't let anyone hurt you " he breathed deeply.

my face fell in hurt , because those words warm my heart ,then kissed me.

he grabbed me over the seat and carried me to his front door, once we got in the house ,he didn't put me down until , we got in his room.

i looked around it , i saw cologne and watch boxes on his brown dresser , his sheets were black and grey , it smelled like cool water and his natural sent, I saw a few pictures of Bulma Vegeta Goten Bra , and one of me , I we're at Marrons I had to be at least 3 , my hair were cropped to my ears as I played in the ocean in my orange and white bikni as Marron head was in the corner of the picture.

i gasp then my lips grew small and I turn to him He were undressing. "There was something wrong with Bra" I said softly As I took off his jacket and my sneakers.

Trunks were in the middle of taking of his shirt when she saw his worry. "Is she okay ?"

"I don't I don't know " Pan said sadly she been so wrapped up in her life she hasn't talked to her friends , not like they blew her phone up either , but still , she didn't want to accept the fact they were growing apart.

he took of his Pants." what did she say ?" he asked as he got in his bed.

Pan took of her skinny jeans and Got in the bed next to him. "I had bad reception "

Trunks leaned against the headboard , my eyes looked between his chest and face as I blushed.

"Call her "

i reached for my jeans and grabbed my phone dialing Bras number after the forth ring she answered sleepily.

Bra:hello

Pan:hey ..I'm sorry about earlier ... Are you okay?

Bra: oh Pan I'm fine , I just needed some advice , but I'll figure it out ...

Pan: advice on what ?

Bra: on love

Pan looked at Trunks he were listening

Pan: then I'm the wrong person to talk to,

Bra: but what about Jake ?

Pan closed her eyes as she thought of that painful memory of her past, she then opened them.

Pan: that wasn't real , and that were one sided

Bra: my love ... I think is one sided.

Pan looked at Trunks again they should have this conversation in private.

Pan: I understand , can we met somewhere tomorrow.

Bra: I have three test in a row tomorrow ... *knock knock.*

Bra: Pan I gotta go

click

Pan put her phone down in sheets. Bra is in love again. Her heart wanted to know everything about it , like old times.

"who's jake ?"

Pans heart thudded in fear and hurt. " no one "

he grabbed her by her waist and put his nose in her neck.

"well jake and whoever else will stay nobody to you , and will never hurt you again"

Pan closed her eyes as the tears rumbled as Trunks held her safe in his arms.

_The person_ that hurts _me the most is you Trunks , and_ _Ashley._

_i fell asleep in those arms and shut off the rest of the world and fell in a place were I could stay forever next to him , just for those 7 hours we slept together in his grey and black bed_

_**Trunks POV**_

_**i watched her sleep she looked so peaceful yet delicate and fragile , but she's so strong... ,but I'm seeing her outside of who she use to be to me. She's so sweet , she shouldn't be next to me , I'm with Ashley , but I can't stop seeing her , she so cute Like a baby like my baby , I want to take care of her, but every time she's with me there's drama at her door , I heard the rumors , I know Ashley spread them , I know Pans not like those rumors , I can smell it in her hair and neck , she hasn't been with anybody since... me... He kissed her parted lips, and pulled away putting his fingers in her hair , rubbing his hands down her cheek , i don't know why I'm with Ashley anymore she's been crazy and jealous she's hurt Pan twice ,I guess I'm still with her because I don't want to face Gohan and Goten... They would never accept us , so I'm trying to not give in to my urges , but that's becoming impossible , he rose his hand to her waist by the hem of her gray boy shorts and the tip of her white v-neck, he brought his hand rubbing up her flat abs, she stirred with her eyes closed and reached for him sleepily , he brought his forehead to hers and removed his hand to wrap it around her. **_

**Pan**

_when I woke up like a nightmare Trunks wasn't there , I walked around in his sweats I didn't remember putting those on , I saw him cooking in the kitchen Nori was passed out on the couch as I guessed Uub was in the shower. When Nori woke up she told me Ashely left the kick back pissed. After we ate , Trunks drove us home._

* * *

**November 4 Monday **

_She laid on the top of her building looking at the cold grey sky as light snow sprinkled on her hair eyelashes and clothes , she was falling just like the snow , hell she already fell , she honestly were sad , but every time she saw him it were worth it the pain the insecurities , the jealousy of Ashley , it were worth it just to be near him... I'm failing two classes , and I don't care , Trunks is coming over today to see me again... I flew up to my building ,because I'm in a bliss, I asked Nori to leave politely she agreed only if I gave her the details ... Not like anything will happen , Trunks doesn't touch me like he did when we made love , he's more carful , we don't even talk about it ...but I.. She bite her lip ... I want to..._

Pan set up and walked down the stairs instead of flying , when she got to her room she took of her jacket and went in her closet , she grabbed a spartan sweater with black sweats.. she guess they would watch a movie ,but she wasn't sure , so she left the TV off.

she left her door unlock , so when he came he could just walk in.

when he came she saw his blue eyes under his beanie with his lavender hair longer than usual.

"hey there "

_"_hi " I breathed with a smile

he came to give me a hug as I crawled from under my covers we met at the beds end then he let me go and began to walk around the room_._

"where's Nori ?" He ask as he looked at pictures of me Bra and Marron on my wall then moved to my dresser

"she... Had something to do.."

i looked at him something wasn't right , my heart beat in fear did he make up with Ashley.

Pan stood up and rushed to the kitchen , not ready for him to end whatever they had she started randomly doing the dishes splashing water everywhere. He was quiet too quiet she didn't like it !... She took deep breaths bracing herself.

"Pan !" he yelled angrily

she jumped dropping a cup she heard him walked heavily to the kitchen , she felt the fear from when her grandma use to get the frying Pan and broom._  
_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !"

she turned around slowly to the angry half saiyan wondering what the hell she did.

she saw his pissed off face and his arm reaching out and in his hand were a pink paper , her report card.

her heart doomed in fear.

"YOUR FAILING TWO CLASSES !"

She lowered he eyes ashamed and hurt that he was yelling at her so harshly.

"Don't yell at me" she said blinking back her tears.

"you are failing Pan , how did you think that makes me feel , what would your father say ?"

she lowered her eyes and blinked fast avoiding his eyes.

she saw the paper float to the floor.

"this is my fault , I'm sorry Pan , we should just stop seeing each other "

this snap her head up as she gritted her teeth and her eyes watered, she not sure what happen next , but she saw him leave as she back away to the sink. She couldn't breath.

she new this would happen

she took deep breaths as she regretted not studying for class.

**Trunks POV**

he stood outside her door ,she was crying , damn !...

**Pan**

she was still pinned to the sink when she heard the door opened back

thumb thumb thumb

he came around the corner and rushed to her grabbing her head and back

we her face hit his chest she lost it as her tears came

_i never knew I love him this much_ _until he was about to leave me _

"I'm sorry Pan don't cry " he picked her up as her cries and tears continued , he carried her to her bed and turned off the lights , he wiped her tears with his nose and kissed her face.

she breathed heavily as her chest heaved and she looked up at him threw clouded eyes , until she fell asleep_._

_they woke up when Nori came at 2 am Trunks promised her he would tutor her if she were struggling , he was and undergrad in nursing, she agreed_

* * *

**November 15 Sunday**

Basketball season had start and I barley see Trunks and when I do we study and do home work at his house_ , _which frustrates me I miss his lips. She walked from his house after studying Trunks told her to get home , for class tomorrow.

when she got to her car door she heard footsteps

"you know Pan your voice sounds so familiar "

Pan rolled her eyes and look back at Ashley standing there in a tight black dress.

" what do you want Ashley ?"

"for Your to find your own man ! Stay the hell away from Trunks !"

" Ashley do you want me to fuck you up again ?"

ashley laughed "nah , but Trunks is about to fuck me up " she said then walked to Trunks door as Uub let her in.

Pan blinked as the tears came out , that Bitch ! Ughhhhh

Pan got in the car as she thought of everything that could be happening in there .

**Trunks POV**

**Ashely came over and crawled in my bed we kissed and made up , but when things got heated , I realized I didn't have a condom.**

**"it doesn't matter Trunks ! We been together for 10 months !"**

**" Im not about to do it without one Ashley "**

**she began to cry " you don't want me anymore , you always hurt me to go be with that Pan bitch !"**

**Trunks felt bad , shit when Ashley and him met and he admitted he like her brazen personality , but when he introduce her to Goten they are already knew each other , turns out , she lost her virginity , to him it was awkward to be with her after that , but she cried and said he shouldn't judge her on her past , and she was right , so since then they been together seriously , he cheated on we once with Pan , and ..now I can't stop thinking of Pan and that night, and everything that happened after , Ashely was nice , but I'm falling for someone else. she's the realist thing I felt in a while , I don't party that much anymore since Goten left , and I'm spending more time on my own and with Pan. Either way one of them will get hurt. I could stay with Ashley and don't worry about crazy saiyan family members , and these animal urges, or I can be with Pan risk my life fight her father , uncle and apparently Bra , and if I make it out a life I could be with her. Trunks looked at Ashely Crying in angry , when Pan cried she was in pain , I'm hurting her so much I know I am , but she doesn't complain.**

**"Ashley I can't do this anymore , I cheated on you last spring , and it's never been the same "**

**ashley widen her eyes as she turn from angry to hurt "your leaving me ?"**

**"I'm sorry "**

**she jumped up and ran out the door.**

**Trunks watched her go in a daze. He had got with Ashley ,because he were tired if sleeping around and wanted one person to go to , but their relationship was sex all the time every time.**

* * *

**November 17 Tuesday **

Pan and Nori were in the stands with other fans as Trunks dripped the ball up and down the court it was his first scrimmage, and the university of Tokyo was kicking Osaka ass. Pan and Nori were screaming like crazy and when Trunks made the winning shot Pan and Nori Jumped up and hugged each other. Pan smiled as everyone surrounded Trunks and the team. Tokyo University will defiantly make it to nationals with a half saiyan on there team. Nori and Joe were now dating seriously apparently a lot happen that day we all watched a movie together.. I'm passing my classes and now with as my tutor. He came up with this award system if I study for an hour then we can kiss and play video games the rest of the day before he drives me home. Ashely hasn't been around lately not that I care. It's fun at Trunks house When it's Me Joe Uub and Nori.. I do feel bad when Uub doesn't have anyone , but I feel upset when I see him with other girls too, but Marron apparently is ignoring him me and Bra , so I can't really blame him.

Me and Nori waited for Trunks outside by his Truck , I wore black mittens ,beanie , scarf , and boots with a red jacket purple shirt and dark blue skinny jean with my hair down cuffing my face under the beanie. Nori wore a black coat leggings and boots With her honey hair straight as well.

Trunks came fully change into dark straight legs , sneakers and a black fitted hoodie and clean. We smiled as we through up our hands.

"he shouts he scores the whores go wild !" Nori yelled as me and Trunks laughed.

"I knew they would win just wait until the season starts Trunks is going to take them to nationals " I wink at him.

Nori laughed and smack Pans back " go on girl support your man "

Pan blushed as she looked at Nori laughed.

Trunks grabbed Pan by her neck And hugged her. Pans face hit his hoodie as snow fell.

Nori eyes lowered " Trunks give me a ride to Joes please !" Nori asked innocently.

Trunks smirked " don't look at me with those big green eyes I know about you !"

Nori paled then blushed " what did joe tell you !"

Trunks laughed " nothing ,but now you guilty !"

Nori began punching Trunks " whaaaaa you jerk !"

though they were playing I grabbed Noris wrist away from him and roughly pushed her away.

Nori eyes blinked at me clearly hurt.

My eyes widen " I'm sorry Nore " what the hell is wrong with me Nori wasn't hurting him.

Nori put her fist at her face as she cried " Trunks even turn Pan against me !"

Me and Trunks had baby her and pat her back to calm her down. This girl is a special case , but I defiantly will add her to my list of best friends , once we buckled Nori in the car and gave her a piece of gum , she were happy singing the song on the grabbed my hand and held it above the cup holder.

i looked from my mitten Hand to his bare one then to his eyes. Once we dropped NorI off at Joes we drove around to Trunks house , and got cracking on the books for an hour than watched a movie on the couch. I gave him a message on his shoulders as I sat on his lower back.

we planned a trip for thanksgiving to America , we both wanted to see Bra, and Trunks asked me to New York , he said he never been and didn't want to go CC , i agreed ,My parents wouldn't be To happy ,but Goten would be there , I wanted to go with him , I'll tell my parents i stayed at school what they don't know won't hurt them.

* * *

**November 21 Friday**

I had Pack a bag and capsuled a bag for 6 days. We would spends the weekend together , then leave sunday night to fly to America , we deiced to fly our fastest so we can make it their before night time. After a day with Bra we'll fly to New York and enjoy the big apple For four days, then come back to school Saturday.

i still felt the guilt of my last call with mom

**flashback**

Pan: hey mom

Videl: sweetie hello how are you ?

Pan: I'm fine mom how are you ?

Videl:I'm okay I'll be better if you called more !

Pan: sorry mom

Videl: Gohans Pans on the phone ! Here !

Gohan: Pan !

Pan:hey dad

Gohan: your going to make me fly down there and kidnap you just to see you

Pan: sorry daddy

Gohan: sighed ... I saw your report card.

Pan:...""". Dad I passing now

Gohan: don't disappoint me Pan

Pan: I won't I won't I love you dad

Gohan: I love you to , when your coming home

Pan: dad I'm actually won't be there Thanksgiving break.

Videl: WHAT ?

Pan: Im ... Studying and I don't want to fall behind again

Videl: sniff sniff Gohan your protective ways ran my daughter away from meee

Pan: no mom nooooo it's just Christmas I'll and there !

Gohan: Pan your mother is upset , we'll call you later

Pan: tell mom I love her , I love you to

Gohan: I love you Panny

**end flashback**

i knocked on his door his car and mine were the only ones in the snowy parking lot , my boots slid in the snow on the way to his door.

he opened the door and the lights shined on her and the porch she saw his face and smiled they hugged as he brought her body in the door and closed it. He placed/ laid her on couch Taking of her jacket

"jeez it's freezing out there got my baby all cold"

Pan blushed as he came closer kissing her "I'm your baby ?"

he laughed an kissed her lips shutting her up.

Trunks kissed and kissed and kissed me Over and over While laying between my legs. My body was begging and arching into his, but he pulled back and it made me want to cry... We eventually went to sleep in that position and even though he were heavy I didn't ask him to move , having him close was enough for now. When we are together like this , The fear of Ashley fades away ,but it's still there , we spend almost everyday together , so I don't know when he sees her , maybe he just wants to get in my pants again, but he hasn't tried anything.

_even if I have to share you , I'm just_ happy _your here with me._

_we woke up still in each other's arms , he made us breakfast._

he put up the dishes and looked at me as I stared at him , he smiled and walked to towards me , he picked me up by my hips wrapping my legs around his waist I could feel his boner poking my lower area , I started breathing heavily, he brought me to his room into his bathroom. He sat me on the toilet the. ,ran the shower. i looked up at him as he stood in front of me I blinked half scared / wanting at him he smiled down at me and smiled bending over pulling off my shirt and taking off my bra and looked at my_ breast he but his lips and took off his shirt pants and boxers , I stared at his penis , i_t was still pretty smooth and big I could see his purple hair complimenting it well, he took off my pants And underwear , he grabbed me up by my arm and backed me up into his shower , my back hit the wall as water poured down on our bodies. He came closer as the water sprinkled off his head in to my face he pressed his body against mine I could feel his penis so close he bend down and placed himself at my opening.

i Wasn't prepared for what came next he pushed up and in , and I whimpered loudly as my back had a seizure against the wall. Tears automatically came to my face.

he back off and out of me and I cringe.

"oh my god Pan I'm so sorry "

i shook my red face "no no don't " before I could say stop he kissed my lips.

"Im sorry are you feeling okay how's your energy ?"

its true shes been feeling down because of her feelings , but she was fine, she thought

"Trunks I'm fin-"

"damn my mom ! " he opened her mouth moving her jaw to see her Ki hider "we need to get that out "

her heart beat in fear , if they took the chip out her father would know what she were doing " no no my dad "

he studied her body she looked thinner

she grabbed his body and brought it close to hers "I'm fine "

he shook his head "you didn't look or sound fine" he grabbed her body and brought her in front him and began to wash her back and neck as the water ran on them.

she looked down as she breath heavily , she felt rejected and embarrassed.

_where my body not good enough _?._.. He didn't ... Want me ?.. _

Her tears silently fell as he washed her body , the hot water couldn't warm the coldness she felt on her heart.

after we were clean Trunks put me in his shirt and closed all the blinds in his room and turning off all the lights. We cuddled in the middle of his bed.

she knew Saiyans had urges Vegeta for one was a big example when him and Bulma were at it , his Ki rose shamelessly , her parents as well though they did try to control it. So why ... Why isn't Trunks ?... Is it her ?... Did he prefer Ashley some human ?

Pan couldn't help but cry at the thought.

Trunks sat up when he heard whimpers.

"are you crying ?"

"no " she said coldly

he turned her over and looked in her face and saw it was red in little light that seeped in the shades.

"Pan just tell me what's wrong " he begged her

everything ! Your with Ashley ! you don't want me ! She wanted to yell.

"you you don't wa want me ?"

his eyes widen as he stared down at her. " Pan that's not the case I love your body , it's the best thing I every tasted ,"

she shook her head

"you don't believe me ?"

"no"

he chuckled "your going to make me say something embarrassing "

she breathed her it goes the true he like Ashley Better In bed.

"i umm ... " he coughed " when you gave me the honor to make love to you , I cam- I ended very fast each time " he blushed

she blinked in confusion "huh ?"

he was down right embarrassed as he avoided her eye contact " I made love to you all night ,because I came fast each time "

her heart beat Fast as she blushed "how ?"

he laughed "it was like a blissful soft water fall"

her eyes widen as she grew red "but why why you don't want to feel me again ?"

"it's not that Pan "..."it's just your weaker than before "

did she really get so weak ? Since than ! ..." But you been with " she trailed off

"huh ?"

"nothing "

"no tell me !"

"you been with humans ?!.. Are you saying I'm weaker that a human !"

he gasped "no ... of course not , those women I never " he stopped and blushed as he looked at her waiting for an explanation

"those women I cant get past the head in and I wore condoms " he said shamelessly , he gather his pride to talk to her about this.

she gasp

"it's a little thing me and Goten had to learns the hard way "

she gasp again and punched him softly "ew I don't want to hear any more about my uncle!" She had enough of it from Bra When's he told her about the night of the pact.

he laughed"if only there was a saiyan for Goten ha ha "

Pan lowered her eyes and said nothing !

"I am feeling weaker Trunks I haven't train in for ever , my human blood is eating me away !"

he looked at her and got serious. " we can go to my mom-"

Pan shook her head she would rather have the chip in then Bulma take it out and everyone knew what she were doing all the time. " Trunks I can take it , I might be softer ,but I can take sex !"

he shook his head "You were bleeding in he shower "

her eyes jumped out of her shocketts "I were ?"

he nodded

_she sighed, then brought his arms closer around her , tonight I'll give in , but next time I'm not , I don't care what happens to me , as long as I can please him I'll be happy women._

_Pan soon forgot about her sexually frustration as they Got lost of sleep for the flight tomorrow. They slept until it were dark outside Sunday , Trunks woke her up and made some food for her, they ate showered then gotten dress by time they make it to Massachusetts , it'll be least 3 pm._

* * *

**November 23 Sunday**

Pan wore plum purple tights , with a blue pencil skirt with white vertical pin strips over them , a deep office blue button up , a long thin peal necklace she wrapped around her neck once , with brown ballerina shoes. She deiced against make up since they'll be flying ,also with her hair in a messy yet tight bun , she put a deeper purple grunge jacket over her back with the same color gloves.

Pan watched Trunks get dressed with her capsule in her pocket. He wore a grey thermal with skinny black Adidas sweats , black socks , gray sneakers , a black best with a hood and black gloves.

she sighed as she watched him. Guys put so little effort and still looked hot.

he looked from his mirror to her.

"your ready "

she smiled and nodded and got off the bed. as they walked outside through the door she grew excited , she never flew anymore and she missed it , maybe she could get Bra to spar with her ha ha yeah right.

they grabbed each other's hands and capsuled their cars. Pan didn't feel any Ki around , so they levitated and began to fly north.

the Crisp winds blew , as the starry night shined behind the snow.

Pan were regretting her outfit , but she had to look her best ! not knowing if Trunks like America girls.

she frown at her thoughts , she never felt so un confident before and insecure , she really needed to start training again and get stronger and get offer this funk she were in. She looked over at Trunks... She wanted him , but he was to caring to do it with her. She smiled , as long as it's him with me he can do whatever he wants.

it were 2:32 am when Trunks chuckled.

"what ?"

"Pan your slow !"

she felt that punch to her pride , that it's she was going to join a gym !... "Jeez thanks Trunks"

he laughed " im sorry , but I'm actually not even powered up to keep up with you "

she gasp , this can't be because if simply not training !.. She use to fly next to Goku when he was a super saiyan.

she blushed embarrassed and patted her Extra small shirt " sorry I let myself go " she breathed

he laughed then looked at her she actually looked thin and pale as her cheeks were rosy red and lips open as she breath." are you tired ?"

"it's been a while that's all"

they stopped in mid flight he smiled "get on my back "

"huh ?" She asked

"we'll get there faster !"

she furrowed her eyebrows

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Trunks screamed as his hair stood up and spiked turn gold and his eyes teal.

Pan watched his energy glow all around them.

the golden glow bounced on her face as her eyes admired him.

He wasn't famous , or rich , or a player right now ... Right now he was a fighter a saiyan fighter , a super saiyan fighter , and that made her ache with jealously and lust .

she wanted him , she wanted to keep him all to herself as she saw his beauty.

his teal eyes met hers , he smiled and grabbed her throwing her in his back "come on"

she grabbed around his neck tightly and smiled as engwry tickled and warmed her and melted the falling snow.

she giggled as he grabbed her legs with his eyebrows rose turning to her slightly "hold in tight "

we flew across oceans lands grassy fields and industrialized city's in a golden blur. As I smiled and warmed, I wonder if there was a little girl looking at the sky as we past by and thought we were a wishing Star and wished upon us. If there was such a little girl I wished that her wish came true. They taught you of cinderaller and charming , romeo and Juliet , and Bonnie an Clyde , but ... No one ever mentioned this , what we had ,.. we could fly across seas together ,fight together , and Make love together like no other beings , well there was one saiyan princess and half saiyan , but still it was rare. I love him ... More than anything , Im no longer who I were before , my heart my DNA is buring for Trunks Briefs , I changed into his women , if I didn't know my name I knew Trunks.

i stared at him look forward , this is becoming something dangerous , but I don't care I'm going to enjoy the ride so what if I crash and burn , as long as I got to be with him.

* * *

**November 24 Monday**

we made it to Cambridge at 12:56 pm. Bra didn't live on campus , she had her own apartment just before Charles river , we went to the address she gave us , and saw a line of Apartments facing the river in mixed colors of dark Green pal pink and china red. Bras apartment were dark green. I could see a small balcony with a dark green garden table and chairs at two glass doors. Me and Trunks walked up the grand concrete stairs and buzzed in.

"who is it ?"

i chocked I couldn't even speak as the tears came Trunks answers for me

"it's Mufasa and Simba who the hell you think it is !"

then Bra squealed loudly "errrrrrrrrrr"

Trunks winced "I'll buzz you guys in !"

bzzzzzzzzz

the door open.

I could see a nice and neat honey brown round dinning room set her small curved Kitchen , a living room then stairs.

loud bumps came down as Bra ran with down with no shoes in dark green floral print dress.

"oh guys ! She jumped us at the same time.

i grabbed a fist full of Bra , her hair smelled like strawberries.

"I missed you guys ! " she said excited then she looked between us and gave me the look

I widen my eyes warning her not to say anything

she looked at me with wide eyes then they lowered to my outfit

"oh my God Pan you look wonderful , but a little thin have you lost weight ?"

i blushed "yeah I guess so "

Trunks walked to the kitchen and raid Bras food. As she went to make coffee.

"hows Harvard ?"

she sighed "dull , but I can't complain Cambridge is beautiful !"

"how's learning English "

"oh it's way smoother now I'm getting it done!, but it's the law that's kill me there's so many cases to studied "

i can sense Bra is having trouble with it as she poured a pounded of sugar in the coffee.

"you hair seems different " I saw as she brought two cups to the table as her and Trunks sat down.

"I grew out my bangs "

Pan eyes soften at Bra making a sour face at her coffee

"well you better get use to it Bra " Trunks said ..

"I will I will I have ..."

Trunks chuckled "now I know you guys want to catch up , I'll go find some food " he got up and left out the door.

I turn to Bra I expected a huge grin and her to demand questions , but she didn't.

"have you talk to Mare "

Bra shook her head " I haven't talked to anyone besides..."

"Pan I'm in love "

I looked in her weak eyes as my heart fluttered "I am too with your brother "

Bra eyes widen as she smiled " what ? Really you two been ?"

i blushed and shook my head " we haven't you know , but he's everything to me "

Bra grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room, and I began to tell her everything. She listen with smiles and question.

"it hurt so bad so he didn't continued he stopped "

Bra nodded "and your feeling weak ?..."

Pan nodded " you needed to have sex with him , you be back to yourself "

"really ?"

Bra nodded.

Pan giggled. Now how was she going to explain that to Trunks. Pan stopped laughing and looked at Bra. "Wait how do you know ?"

she stood up and walked to her window "the same thing happened to me with your uncle "

Pan gasp as her eyes widen " you mean he's ?"

Bra turn to me and nodded " he comes here a quite a lot "

i squealed as Trunks walked in the door with food,before I could talk to Bra.

damn !

"why are we squealing ?" He asked as he came closer with greasy bags

"because I have the best brother in the world " Bra said

he laughed "thanks sis "

we ate and caught up with Bra she wanted us to stay a night ,but we couldmy with out plans to go to NY. We hugged kissed and cried goodbye. Then me and Trunks were off into the sky.

* * *

**November 25 Tuesday**

we checked in at the West house Hotel , and it were classic luxury , I felt like I were in the roaring twenties, I blushed as I thought about this last time we were in a hotel together , jeez I were so bold then...

i took a bath then he did as we got dress for a play on broadway. I wore a burgundy long mesh dress with a black coat and heels , as Trunks wore a button up nice jeans and Oxford shoes.

"you clean up well Mrs. Son "

"Thank you " I said like a rich new York women as he took my hand and lead me down the hallway into the elevator. We drove his Bugatti to the famous theatre , a lot of classic were playing , but we decided to see the lion king. It were perform beautiful I think I cried , and might I say not the first Disney movie to make me cry !.. Sadly.

when we got in the sidewalk we decided To not go back to the hotel just yet we enjoy the streets of New York as it snowed on us. We walked to north river laughing and playing around.

i leaned over the rail as the wind blew my hair , i zones while watching the water. I closed my eyes as I thought of the men behind me ,

_I'm so in love. How did I become so_ _weak ?... Where's my pride_

"it's the cirleeeeeee of lifeeeeeee " Trunks sung in my ear.

i laughed and turned around in his chest , his blue eyes holds the power.

"kiss me Trunks" I breathed our calmly... He brought his face to my cold lips.

_my pride is gone , I don't care what_ **he**_ does to me_.

the next day we walked Times Square and shopped. Wednesday we walked Central Park , it was like a winter wonderland it was beautiful , I sat over the bridge edge as the frozen lake were below me and Trunks held my waist. Thursday we laid in bed and order a ton of food for most of the day , and at night Trunks flew me on top of the Brooklyn bridge and watched the beautiful night.

* * *

**November 28 Friday**

We laid next to each other.

I had seen and felt the thrill of the big apple , and quiet frankly , it all seem so dull compared to Trunks... And I guess he knew I was over the excitement, but to tell the true I don't care wherever I'm at as long as I'm next to him.

"so you don't want to go to the st Patrick cathedral ?"

i shrugged like a baby

he sighed " so you want to go back home "

i shook my head no. " I want to stay in bed !" I didn't know why I were being so bratty , I guess Trunks spoiling me and my hormones were getting the best of me.

he sighed again. And Got out of the bed and walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. I look at him in his calm eyes.

"Your a young women Pan , staying in bed all day is not heathy " he told me as he walked me to the window. The brown curtains were in my face.

"what do you see?"

"expensive curtains "

he sighed and opened them "what do you see now "

i looked at the cold grey buildings. "New York "

"that's right it's new York !... and what are you doing slumping around!"

she had been in space traveling the stars , but she never been out of Japan.

there was a pause as the snow in front her piled on the buildings edge.

"get dress " he said sternly

she turn to him and watched him put his stuff in a bag

"get packed " it was a demand... Damn I pissed him off being ungrateful , he took me to this beautiful city , and I complain.

"No Trunks-"

he put on his black shirt hat and scarf by now with his black army boots " we are leaving "

i gulped embarrassed and scared and I got dress, in a black turtle neck and black tights with a pale orange dress above that an autumn brown cardigan and brown snow boots.

we walked in silent through the hotel and down the elevator, Trunks checked out, then lead us out the double doors Into the alley.

he grabbed me by my hand and softly pulled me up. He flew us deep into the city. We landed on the tallest one , the empire state.

i could see everything from the Brooklyn bridge to lady liberty herself... New yours were beautiful even with the cold and snow. I also could see ground zero. My heart thudded.

"Pan where do you want to go ?"

i found myself emotional as , I thought about it " I don't I don't know " I breathed

I paused as I saw ground zero again "I want to go everywhere "...

i heard him laughed then grunted out his screams.

i turn to him as I saw his golden glow and in looked in his teal eyes.. Before I could say anything he grabbed me and placed me on his back.

"hold on tight Pan "

i smiled and nodded in his neck.

that friday after thanksgiving.. We flew impeccable speeds , all over the world. We swam in Greece oceans , and kissed over African grass lands , and at night we roamed Paris streets and shops. Trunks bought me a pink lock pad with a golden key as we walked to the lock lock fence , I saw all the locks of love crowded together , it were beautiful. I craved I Love on the key as I clinked the lock to the fence among many others. I back away from the fence as the key hung loosely In my hand I look back at him he smiled encouraging, then I turn back to the fence and rose my hand as the key laid on my fingers tips , I smiled and pulled back my hand further than brought it forward as the key left my hand.

i_ smiled and turn around to Trunks who was clapping , I smiled and ran to hug him. As my key with the words I Love floated to the bottom of the Seine river. We walked to Champ de Mars talking along the way as i pointed out the beauty of Paris. We camped under the Eiffel tower and watched it sparkle we stayed there until the lights went off and all of Paris were sleeping._

_the pent up sexual tension I felt , was nothing compared to the fleshly bleeding of my heart. _

* * *

**December 7 Friday **

i spent every day with Trunks at his house. I felt like me Trunks and Uub were a little family. I were still passing all my classes and basketball seasons were coming soon, Joe and Nori had broke up and Dad and Mom been on my tail about coming home , and to be honest I wanted to, but Trunks didn't want to go back home.

i sat at the table studying with Uub and Nori Trunks were in the shower.

i were reading about the Black Plague when I random looked up at Uub.

"I called Marron , she didn't answer have you spoken with her ?"

he looked up from his book then sighed " not really "

Nori slammed down her book" Marron Marron Marron is all you guys talk about , when will I met the beautiful Marron !"

Me and Uub looked at her strange.

"Pan !"

and that was my que , I got up from the table to Trunks room. I knew Nori likes Uub ,but I don't want no part of it.

i saw him in his sweats sitting on his dresser , I walked to him an grabbed his neck with both of my hands. I were going to tell him my Plan.

i sighed trying to keep a serious Face ,but smiled.

he looked up at me through his lavender hair and half smiled "what ?"

"wouldn't it be nice if we saw everyone back home ?"

he nodded "yeah "

i dropped my hand to his shoulder " I was thinking we have Christmas together the whole Z team including you ... "

he was silent for a while then pressed his palm to my chest."your really scared to ask me ..." he looked in my eyes "why ?"

my heart was beating like crazy as he touched my chest. I shrugged and blushed.

He sighed " yeah let's go home for the holidays "

she jumped and perked "really ?"

he nodded and laughed as she hug him and drown him in kisses. Then walked away grabbing her phone.

she called Bulma and she were more than happy to have the party at her place , Bulma then call everyone..

* * *

**December 17 Friday**

Finals were a Bitch ,but I pulled through.

We were leaving on the 19th , he would go to his parents and I'll go to mine.

Pan looked at the restroom door as Trunks showered and steam came out , she had already took her bath and was waiting for him to come to bed so they can watch a movie, but that wasn't happening at all.

she had on no clothes on under his black covers.

she had talked to Bra and Bra told her how she went weak ,then somehow Goten came over to drop something off to her , and one thing lead to another , and afterward she got her energy back... I had asked her how what and when ,but she was very short and didn't want to answer me , I guess it was a one time thing , I don't know , but hopfull I can pry everything out at Christmas.

The water stopped and she closed her eyes pretending she were sleep.

she could hear him getting dress.

"Pan ?"

no responds

he sighed "I guess no movie huh ?"

he turned off the bathroom light and got under the covers , after he were comfortable. He reached for her and felt her bare back As her breast hit his chest.

he gasped as she brought her lips to his.

she held him tight bring his body above hers , he kissed her back as she brought her hands down to his sweat Pants And pulled of the him. She moaned when she felt the creases in his back waist and bottom. He grunted.

"Pan ... Your not well " he said weakly

"ha ha I'm fine Trunks "

he shook his head no

she smiled and ignored him pulling off his pants. As he fought with himself.

"we can't" he said weakly

she still ignored him and grabbed his penis rubbing it on her lower area. He fell off his elbows Pan mentally laughed as lost it.

He grabbed her hand and pressed down her wrist as he slipped inside hurt like before ,but the feeling she could handle, it was Trunks that scared held down her wrist as his arma extended his chest and stomach up as his waist were on rolled deeper in her as he held her wrist down he barley pulled out as he did each was moaning like waist never left hers, she could feel her energy return.

He bend down on her face as he kissed her cheeks and his stomach arched away from hers ,but their hips Met Over and over.

"I missed you so much " he moane in a shaky voice.

she closed her eyes as her hands clutched in his grasps.

Trunks made up for all those months I were wanting him, he made love to me all night like last time , I grew tired way before he was even done with me, my body bounced pulled shook screamed and pushed.

**5:30 am **

the room were still dark , as my numb body laid next to him. He caught his breath and turned to my face, I blinked at him and smiled didn't smile only looked into my eyes.

his eyes were so serious. " Pan your the most beautiful realist thing in this world , your so down to earth and real... I love being with you , your one of the chillest people I know...you slow me down ...in A good way"

he turn from her and looked at the ceiling then sat up and

she smiled with lowered eyes as his heart broke at his words.

her lips moved "I love being with you too "

the tears ran down her cheek "and " sniff she sat up as he turned worriedly to her

"I " sniff " don't " sniff " want to " sniff "seeyouwithAshley " she rushed her face in his covers.

i_ was in love with him and I finally Broke _

i felt his hands admittedly on my back and hugging me. Trunks didn't say anything after that but " don't worry " and that was it. I cried in his chest I cried myself to sleep

* * *

**December 25 Wednesday **

Pam laid with her cheek to her old pillow in her own room as she stared at the snow fall from outside , the party started at 7, not that she would know , she were to busy in an wonderful bliss. She held her stomach with her hands under her stomach As a small smile laid on her lips.

I would Get to see him today it's been 7 days since he dropped me at my Dad's house... We talked and text , but it wasn't the same. At night he would sex me crazy things like "I'm hungry " and "I'm hard " I giggled and blushed each time.. I was new to sexting so i didn't know what I say so I would text back random things avoiding the subject an he would call me and whisper dirty things as I giggled ,my dad and mom went crazy every time it vibrated and made me turn off my phone.

her eyes soften. I missed my mother and father so much , their house felt like a safe house I could always go back to, like a place of protection and place I wanted to protect. I need to Train ,maybe this summer I can go see Vegeta.

Trunks bit my neck and now I have to small purple punchers I'm drowning in make up , where's Bra when you need her ?... Speaking of Bra ,Sadly she won't be able to make it due to the fact in American they take finals after the holidays and in Japan we take them before. I were sad yes ,but there was nothing I could do,but as far as I knew Marron would be there , and I couldn't wait to see the bombshell.

eventually me and my parents and Grandma got dress Goten were going to met us there... I missed him as well, and apparent he's been in America and no one knew , God I wish Bra would tell me what's happening between them.

...

CC were booming with drinks and gifts with the whole gang there , Yamcha Tien Master Roshi , Bulma Vegeta _Trunks _my familyand the chestnuts.

when I walked I heard the greetings to us , but my eyes landed on him he stood by the Christmas Tree next to my Uncle.

"Hey ! Pans here !" Bulma yelled

I smiled and hugged her as grabbed my wrist and Marrons "you ladies better call my baby Bulma laughed

I laughed nervously ... I mean I was banging her son , I felt like I had to prove myself or something now.

"yes ma'am " I said then I caught Marron dull eyes, she looked up at me awkwardly. Then I grabbed her into my chest.

"Marron !"

She hugged me back "hey Pan "

I pulled away from her excited as she smiled distance at me

her blonde hair were in a bouncing pony tail as she wore a plaid shirt and skinny jeans , he blue eyes were dull , but beautiful as ever.

i couldn't help my smile as I checked out my friend " you look good Mare "

she smiled and kissed my cheek "and you look like a fox !" She laughed and looked at my hips.

i blushed it's true ! I gain 4 pounds below my waist , I couldn't fit non of my jeans anymore !... My body changes are so weird..., but I'm fine...i looked at Bulma setting up a large screen as she dialed a number.

and I saw her , blue hair at her desk.

"hi !" I sung

"Bra hey " Marron said

Bra smiled with wit in her eyes "Hi oh Pan oh Marron my bitches !"

The room gasp

"I hope that's not how you talk we I'm not around !" Bulma stepped into camera

Bra grabbed her face as she gasp "oh no ! Mom I "

"ha ha ha Bra that's what you get !" I laughed as did Marron

Bra blushed

"hey every one say hi Bra"

"hi ! bra!"

Bra blushed while holding her forehead "merry Christmas everyone"

"merry Christmas !"

"So honey how did it go ?"

Bra blushed "umm well I didn't go mother "

Bulma shook her head "okay sweetie "

**Goten POV**

**I watched her blush, as her mom and friends picked at her. she was a sight to see , she didn't deserve to cage in her fancy apartment all alone on a cheerful night like this.**

**Trunks POV**

**All I could was watch her all night bounce around cheerful with everyone , this is what she wanted after all , everyone Bra hung up they did gifts then ate.. Now everyone were scattered among the house. I wanted to asked mom to give her a physical to make sure everything is okay , but didn't , she seems to be set on the fact , she didn't want our parents to know , but... Trunks looked at Goten setting on his old Bed Goten isn't her parent.**

**"Goten I broke up with Ashley "**

**Goten looked up from his phone then smiled " about time Bro "**

**This was it , " I'm seeing someone else "**

**Goten waited **

**"it's Pan " Trunks winced a bit , but his friend seem to just be staring at the wall letting it process.**

**"your niece Your brothers daughter , " Trunks eyes widen as he gulped " oh shit Gohans daughter !"**

**"hey hey Trunks calm down , I'm not going to tell on you to Gohan relax"**

**" I don't see anything wrong with it"**

**Trunks eyes widen.**

**"you want her she's wants you..." ..."she wants you right ?"**

**Trunks nodded **

**"then what's stopping you "**

**Trunks smirked " umm how about the man that defeated cell !"**

**"well at least he isn't full saiyan " Goten said bitterly **

**Trunks laughed " I would rather deal with Goku"**

**"just take care of her Trunks , I love her I don't know who she is anymore , she's so shy and a little awkward around me..., but that's my baby niece , **** my only niece ... And I'll rat you out to Gohan if you hurt her "**

**Trunks eyes lowered , Goten was being strangely understanding , but he appreciated it and wouldn't question it ,... He didn't know how everything would Play out , he just hoped he was alive at the end of it and if he died by the hands of her father , it would be the best way to Go.**

**...**

**Pan**

me and Marron sat in the dome** of CC **looking up into the sky talking.**  
**

"how's school ?" I asked

"bullshit " Marron said bitterly

"you know Mare since Osaka isn't too far maybe we could met up "

she shook her head "I'm barley passing Pan , I didnt even want to come home , but ... I knew you be here so I came ..."

Pan looked at Marrons hand on the concrete and placed hers , on top of hers.

"Marron , you should call Uub he always ask about you , but it's not like I would know !"

"Pan I'm sorry it's just how I deal with it , you know your my friend , I'm just not good with goodbyes"

Pan sighed " Uub is trying to say hello to you !... Your going to miss out on a good man "

" a Man miles away from me "

Pan squeezed Marron hand

"your like a sister to me Mare, "

"yeah a sister "

"I love you " Pan said softly.

"I love you to " Marron peeped

i grabbed her shoulder and held her ,

Marron is my friend , and I couldn't imaging what shes been through...

Pan looked at her friend

_Mare you are not alone._

_Pan then looked up at the sky at all the stars._

* * *

_**January 1 Monday **_

_**me and Trunks met secretly and flew home together holding hands. **_

_**i didn't know about Ashley , I didn't know much about my friends , I didn't know much about myself , I just knew him and that my hand was in his as we flew to his house...**_

_**Pan Son , 18 freshman at the University of Tokyo 2nd semester. **_

**_I guess I'm with they call a side chick or home wrecker or whatever , but I didn't care. I am in love with an powerful strong Man and I'll take him from any women who comes his way..._**

_**Just you wait Ashley !**_


	12. Addict

**(a/N: sorry had to repost this it's Bra POV of first semester , next chapter will be Marrons POV then the story will move on to second semester**

**disclaimer: I don't own Breakaway by Kelly clarksson , twenty eight by the weekend, hold you down by Dj Khaled or shut it down by drake )**

* * *

**August 4**

My mother dropped me off on the 4th. She already paid for my apartment , so we spent the day getting furniture from this Vintage shop. The dining room had a honey wooden round table with four matching chairs. Her kitchen were black , white , and sliver theme. The living room had a one huge cherry red day bed. Upstairs were her large closet bathroom and room , which wasn't really a room just a huge space with her queen sized bed and desk ,before her balcony. The balcony was her favorite , it were a half circle porch with a black fence ,her mother had bought a table curtains and fake pink flowers in a Vase right in the middle of the small table. My house were beautiful. School started tomorrow.

* * *

**August 7 thursday**

School sucks , I have my personal translator helping and all my books in English and in Japanese. I have a quiz in my Civil law class tomorrow ugh. She got up from her desk from her books , note pads and laptop and went to her balcony she sat at her green little table with two seats putting her knees to her chest as she wrapped her her arms around her. It thunder , she could tell it were going to rain and could even feel a few sprinkles.

her cell phone rung , so she ran into her house just before the rain and answered it while sitting on her bed.

Bra:Hello

Bulma: hey sweetie how are you ?

Bra: im fine mom

Bulma: good because this Wall Street booker , just asked me to give you his number...

Bra: mommmmmmmmmm

Bulma: His name his Gregory Stanford !

Bra: you know , I am capable of controlling my love life

Bulma: oh yeah ?... Is that how so , just like how you cried over that jock

Bra:...

Bulma: or what about the stalker Bra !

Bra: * winced mentally * those guys were different from the ones you always set me up with !

Bulma:sigh look honey , your in a tough space those regular nice guys might use you for your money , and the rich ones see you as a Trophy he'll marry you and keep you at home in your house together with your children , while he claims he's working and is really with his mistress is that what you want ?

that scared the hell out of Bra , she flopped down with the phone.

Bra:no

Bulma: i want you to weight all your options before you marry sweetie , I want you to find love ... True yet unreal love.

Bra: love?

Bulma: yes

after Bra hung up with her mom she thought of her mothers words as she laid down in bed looking at the ceiling. Her biggest fear wasn't an earth threat , or training in the gravity room at 100gs , she turned to her side and balled up her body in her bed. Her biggest fear , were to marry a man who didn't love her , or who would fall out of love with her.

* * *

**August 12 Tuesday.**

when I got home from school I were so drained and dizzy I didn't even make it to my bed, when the teacher talked my eyes blurred out everything , my arms and limbs hurt , so badly, and I lost 2 pounds. I flopped on my day bed in the living room tripping with my bags , my things spilled on the floor ,not that I cared.

i feel so weak ugh !... I tried to power up , but quickly gave up on that it just made things work... I turn around on my back to see my wooden ceiling , I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone and called Pan , it were her first day , we three way Marron and talked for hours, but once it started to rain I realized it were really late and I had class earlier , we hung up with laughs ,but I miss them. I showered in my baby blue theme bathroom , put on my Pjs ,and went to my window and looked out the balcony as the rain came down.

**flashback**

**_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down ,I just stared out my window_**

she was sixteen rushing to her mothers room with her long pure blue hair bouncing behind her thighs.

"Mom !" She stormed in

Bulma looked from book to her daughter "yes sweetie"

Bra huffed and flopped on the stool before her moms mirror "Cut it !"

Bulma smiled and got up and went to her daughter and ran her fingers threw her matching blue hair."why I thought you liked it this long "

**_Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end_** **_up happy so I pray _**

Bra looked at her red flushed face and long child like length hair, she had just lost her V-card and broke up with her boyfriend after they made love. she huffed upset as she looked at her face. " I don't want it this long anymore !"

Bulma chuckled and reached into her dresser and grabbed scissors and began cutting.

Bra looked at herself , she liked the attention her hair gave her ,but it was too much... She was sick of it. Her blue locks fell as the blades swiped, I'll cut it off , just like my feelings for that bastard. Bra were to pissed to notice her mother had stopped.

Bulma lean down to her daughter ear. "All done "

Bra looked up to see her hair were still over her shoulders ,she flipped it to the side to see it way shorter than before maybe to her mid back. She smiled.

"Bra this man asked me if he could take you on a date !... I told him no because hes to old ha ha"

_mom went on and on about my future and when I tried to interrupt ,she cut me off_

**_Trying hard to reach out ,but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me._**

_after I left moms room confused I passed up the Gravity room where my super saiyan father trained._

**_Wanted to belong here ,but something felt so wrong here so I prayed , I could break away._**

_my mom came to me my sophomore year And asked me about being the companies lawyer .. I agreed _

**end flashback**

she laid in her bed sad. She had been under four men in her life , and if she could speak English , she would be out finding the fifth , she sighed maybe I should give that guy a chance her mother were talking about ,that broker Greg. Four men she winced that's to many for her liking I don't want at add another to that list just yet , but the four(Goten) left a lasting mark on her , you just couldn't forget sex like that.

* * *

**August 29th CC Friday**

**Goten**

He walked in the dome home and went to Bulma office. His hair were spiked out like his father , and since he were going to be a teacher he needed a clean start , he erased his social networks and next step was to get a hair cut , Bulma had created special scissors That can cut through saiyan hair , he interview on Monday for a preschool , He love children and Teaching.

"oh hello Goten hows it's going "

he laughed "great Bulma how are you ?"

she stood up and walked toward her restroom as he followed. "I'm great I have a trip to America today " Bulma said dully

Goten blinked at Bulma and his eyes soften , she looked just like Bra it was un real. "How is she over there ?" He asked as he sat in a chair.

Bulma grabbed the scissors and began cutting "she's fine , just a little lonely "

he blinked up at her "Lonely ?"

Bulma frown "well it's not like she told me that , I just knew because she finally called me about a man ha ha" she laughed while finishing up his hair, it were cut and shaved with his side ways spikes he wore so long ago.

jeez I didn't know she was this famous , he remembered the guy on the boat... She has all types of men wanting her left and right.

"That's too bad she's lonely " ... He looked at his self in the mirror his droopy spikes were gone , giving him such a more stern look, he didn't really check his self out that much there were to many women who did that."thanks Bulma"he turned around to see that oh so famous coy look on his best friends mother.

"you know Goten it's an 9 hour flight to America by jet , and you could Get there in what two ? if your super saiyan , plus Bra and me talk all the time , maybe she misses Pan , but your the next best thing she'll enjoy your company , plus I really need to get this package to her before tomorrow "

"Bulma I "

Bulma pouted "please "

"I have a lot to do before the interview " it's not like he didn't want to go because he were lazy or something , it's just they don't talk and pretty much like Pan , Bra were awkward around him, but then again he Did miss her , she was great in bed , and when he thought great , he mean the best ever.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows " okay you drive a hard bargain , I know all about you and Trunks little life back in Tokyo I'll erase Everything from every trace of the internet with your face in it "

Goten gasp , he regretted his college years so much now ! , he doubt parents would want him around their children if Bulma could do that , he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"okay okay I'll go "

Bulma smiled happily and went to her room Goten followed her , she reached into her dresser and gave him a capsule a hug and kiss on the cheek"thank you Goten , ill get right on that internet scan , you'll be all set for your interview "

he blushed and nodded "no problem Bulma"

"tell my baby I love her "

Goten chuckled "text me the address "

"oh yeah ha ha I forget you guys Ki are hidden , I'll be more than happy to take those things out-"

Goten shook his head "no no I'm sure we all appreciate them very very much "

Bulma blinked and wave "okayyyy Byee "

Goten flew towards America , he didn't know much about America , so it would be a bitch to find the correct state.

**Bra**

5:59 pm

she sat in her living room watching tv. She wore a thigh high while muscle shirt dress with sandals. The sun seeped in her Apartment from all the windows.

I decided to go out with Greg the broker , I talked to him , he were sweet and nice , we could barley understand each other , he were half Japanese and half white American , so his Japanese wasn't the best as that goes for her English , it were confusing and funny , so they some how manage to get each other's Emails and used Google translate to set a date , it were tomorrow at 12 pm at the cheesecake factory.

She were expecting a visit from her mother later, which excited her , her apartment were beautiful so was Cambridge , and even Harvard had lived up to her expectations , difficult classes and all , but still she felt like an outcast and alone. One thing she enjoyed about America were the different faces they came in all colors , Japan had it's share of diversity , but America it were everywhere. she saw a group of three friends today after class one had brown skin the other white and the other had asian eyes , those girls reminded her Of Pan and Marron.

knock knock knock knock

Bra sighed lazy. idiot whoever at the door doesn't see the buzzer !.

knock "Oh fuck is this the right one ?"

her heart beat in fear and confusion.

"Hello Hello Bra ?"

she shot up fast. Is that ?... No no it couldn't be ? ... Could it ?.. She rushed to her door and opened if from the chain locks. The sun shined all over him and the street as a cool wind blew.

her heart slowed.

as she processed the person at her door. He looked different , why is he here ?, what's going on , omg we did it !, ugh !, maybe it's not even him ! " Go Goten ?" She asked confused

he laughed and smiled "no it's daddy "

her eyes widen terrified as a blush rushed to her cheeks she cringed and walked away from the door leaving it open , while sitting on at her table, to embarrassed and shock to function.

"umm can I come in ?" He asked already walking in "Bulma didn't tell you she sent me here to give you a capsule"

she said nothing as her heart were about to collapse.

he walked around checking out her place her. " nice place you got" he said stopping then turning around to her

she had one thought on her mind MOM !... She turn to him "my mother sent a capsule "

he nodded and handed it to her , she looked at it , it were a storage she threw it down and a mini fridge came out. She got up and picked it up placing it on her table. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry for being rude " she smiled "have set" he went to the table and sat down curious to what's in The fridge food ?

she sighed and scold herself , to act normal.. She opened it and saw a small white box , she quickly grabbed it and saw a syringe with a clear small cold bottle labeled. BC -Female.

Goten eyes widen at the needle growing a little fearful , but coughed and got it together

"what the hell ?" She asked and stormed to the living room grabbing her phone dialing her mothers number as she stormed back down the hall to the dine in room. Looking at the cold little bottle

Bulma: hello

Bra: Mom what the heck is this dope !

Bulma: oh honey calmed down

Bra: oh I'm sorry mom for worrying when there's a guy at my door bringing drugs from you for me to take , its official mom you lost it !

Bulma: ha ha oh honey it's just your birth control , with you being a young single independent women , I just wanted you to be careful especially with your date tomorrow purr.

Bra: I I can protect myself ! You think I'm a child !

Bulma: oh honey I know your one , it'll last you seven years and once your ready for something as children you'll be 25 that's a good deal right?

Bra:sigh right

Bulma: you know I'm just really careful with you , I want you happy with yourself before you become a mommy and wife , you and Trunks happiness is mines

Bra: how do I inject this thing

Bulma: right below the back bone. Oh honey I gotta go your father is "demanding" me to do something VEGETA IM NOT YOUR SLAVEEE !

Bra: Mom wait How am I'm-

click

she looked at the phone then dropped her hand and laughed , Dad wasn't like any man on earth.

she then looked at Goten he was smiling hurt and amused

" I did not know those were drugs , and what do you mean Some Guy ?!"

her eyes widen as she blushed "well you look different that's all !"

she looked at the bottle and needle then poked the needle in the top extracting all of it. she knew she couldn't do it herself , so she put it in the fridge. Then looked at Goten.

"would you like something to drink ?"

"what you got ?"

"Oj Cranberry water Milk coffee tea"

"water please "

she smiled and grabbed a bottle then walked towards him and handed it to him while taking a seat. She blinked over at him.

"how did my mom get you to come here ?" she asked with an accusing smile.

he dropped the bottle from his lips " she would clean the internet of my passed ways so my interview goes well " he paused then smirked " and how you know I didn't want to come here ?" He asked with a glint in his eyes

she blushed and looked down "umm you you have an interview ?" She asked then looked back at him

he nodded " a temporary sub for preschoolers "

she nodded and smiled "aww how cute !"

he laughed " I don't look like a teacher do I. ?"

ahe studied his cargos vans and muscle shirt his body and face. " you look saiyan " she breathed out then blushed , what the hell ways that ! She's felt so drain lately and her brain was always in la la land.

he burst in laughter " what the hell look saiyan well I guess that only makes sense since I am saiyan "

she he looked at the mini fridge on the table. "Umm you could go for a teacher , but I never seen you in dressy attire , only your normal clothes or a training suit"

he looked at her and stopped laughing "yeah well maybe I should go order some suits "

she looked up at him and smiled "and ties and cuff links and shoes " she went on and on excited , she would love to shop for a guy , many times in her head she thought if she were a guy what she would wear.

he looked at her jeez , she's attracted to men who dresses all fancy , I can't believe I been with her. He just heard her mention something about how waxing isn't just for women " Whoa whoa Bra !... waxing ? No way "

she looked at him and frown , she was imaging herself as a guy and he ruined her image "not For you !"

he blinked confused "so you really think suits would go well on me ?" He asked seriously

she looked at his body then his face , she liked what he was wearing , but pictured him in slacks and a button up."Maybe a dressy lavender button up , with grey Slacks and black shoes " she said in la la land

he notice the way she said it and laughed at her.

she jumped from her la la land and blushed , then laughed.. Ugh I'm embarrassing myself , she looked at him she could tell , her getting all flustered only boosted his ego ! Ugh... ,but really she didn't care , he were sexy.

then like an a day dream that night she spent with him came rushing in her mind. She stop laughing at the serious memory. And looked at the table.

his laughs stopped as well

what is he doing still here ? Go away.

"well I better get going "

"right " she said as he walked towards the door and she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

she heard him open the door as she opened the fridge , her eyes met with birth control , she was going to need help. "Hey Goten ?"

"yeah ? " he asked as his voice bounced off the walls

"can you come here for a second it'll be just a sec." She asked innocently

she heard the door closed and his footsteps on her floor.

he looked at her blush " yeah what's up "

she giggled "this is embarrassing "

He chuckled "what is it com on ?"

"can you ... Can you give me my shot ?"

"your shot ?"

she blushed "yeah it's my birth control ,my mom sent and I can't reach " she handed him the needle and turned around moving her hair to her shoulder.

Her sent from her neck and hair whipped in his face , he closed his eyes then opened them he looked at the needle then to her back she had four moles going down her skin randomly and he then swallowed hard. He walked closer , but jumped when she looked back at him with clueless smile " right under then bone " she said then turn back around.

He grabbed her waist a with one hand and his other hand slowly move down her dress strap resting now on her arm and exposing her skin. She felt the tension , but thought it were just her embarrassment. She felt the sting of the Needle and arched her back as the drugs invade her vein "ouche"

she relax when the needle were gone from her flesh. The needle dropped.

she were going to thank him , but he still held her she grew uneasy in this position , and before she could say anything she felt his hands slowly lowering her dress strap exposing one of her breast and her back at an angle.

she gasp as his hand massage her boob and his head were lowered kissing her back all down her spine.

she moaned and panic as her body tingled and arched as he kissed it.

suddenly the kisses stopped , and he picked her up with her back still facing him , he carried her to the living room and flopped her down , she quickly turn around looking up at him Breathing hard.

he took off his shirt belt Pants and shoes. She breathed as he looked at her like food.

he lowered and hunched his body on top of her , laying her body down.

_ i _wanted more of Goten Son , so I didn't stop him.

his body crashed on mine kissing me wildly with passion , I wasn't going to be shy this time. I grabbed an hand full of his neck and hair as we lost our minds. I didn't see him put on a condom , but not that I cared in that moment.

when he started having sex with me the pain were unbearable , I clutched his back as he kept asking me if I were okay ,I just nodded. Goten moaned and cursed really loudly In my ear and fell on top of me , my eyes shook , that was so painful , but really soon my energy came back at full speed curing the pain between my legs. When he pulled away from My lower he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my bed , and we did it again , it didn't hurt any more, i screamed his name over and over I'm pretty sure my neighbors where thinking "what's the hell a Goten ?"

we fucked

over

and over

and over again

until the wee hours of the morning. I finally understood that organ the penis , it was an evil yet beautiful thing.

i didn't even sleep I was ... I was on this high ... Goten penis gave me such pleasure and it destroyed me like any other drug. He broke my body in in pretty sure my box fit him perfectly now.

few words were spoken just moans curses scratches and punches , I beat him not that my blows could stop him , he kept my ass in place.

by time I looked at the clock I realized I were late for my date , he finally covered that brutally beautiful body in those damned clothes And sat at my table watching me bounce around putting on earrings and make up with my heels clacking, once I were ready to go I turned to him.

he had a scowled on his face and stood up grabbing me by my back while rushing everything off my table I gasp or moan as he laid me down completely ripping my dress and panties leaving me only in my white bra. He remove those cargos and ravished my body once more , my back arched against the wood as I chocked out this moans of pain and lust.

when we finished my table had a permeant squeak now as he pulled away and smiled Looking at me.

i looked at his teasing face , im pretty sure before I would've blushed , but I laughed breathless and free.

he did his belt buckle "my my Ms. Breifs "

I looked at him with a smile , smiling is something I never did after sex , until this Idiot "yes "

"you wouldn't want to be late for your date " he said cockily then cooly back away out the door.

i stared at the door in a trance then finally realize I was half naked on my table. I got up not even caring and strolled around the house only in my bra, as I blushed and relived every touch.

i was in a bliss my high haven't came down yet As I walked to my living room and laid on the floor.

sigh though I'm in an America there was no place like home. 18 years old single and a future lawyer an maybe a wife one day that's the thoughts that troubled my mine the most ,but Goten and those kisses and touches was shaking shit up in me. I never planed on having sex with him again it was better than the first because I knew what his was throwing at me , and I caught it this time ha ha , though my muscle ached , nothing compared to my soft sensitive skin he were invading all night and morning.

she sat up and looked at herself in her mirror on the wall with giggles she ran her fingers through her hair as she bit her lips and moan then made her way to her shower.

_she didn't make the date _

* * *

**September 3rd Tuesday**

i sat in the dark fancy classroom not paying attention looking out the window, my bra was thinking of my hot weekend. I bite my lips as I saw the birds flying outside. Everything about him made her attracted to him , she couldn't get it off her mind the things that happen in my apartment. Gregs mad at me he sent me an email.. I didn't reply. she thought of his hair cut and let out a soft moan She then snapped out of it and blushed as her classmate and teacher looked at her weird.

* * *

September 4 Wednesday

Bra whipped her blue hair in a pink towel as she left her bathroom with an white towel wrapped around her body. She sigh as she sat at her desk , opening up an paper she had due next Wednesday on the bill of rights... Her career plan had been 8 years at Harvard , but if she stayed during the summer of each of her four first years she could knock off a year hopefully. It pissed her off she had to go through all this she would be defending Japan's business laws ,not Americas , but her mother told her all I would have to do is offer out of court settlements without the hassle and pressure of the media, sounds easy , but still she wanted to know her facts , so she'll have to endure one more year of school when she return home to Japan on the Japan's justices system. Harvard ha good it'll do her , if she has to go to court , but to have that name behind her she knew was everything to CC , to her family , and to herself , Trunks wouldn't let the company down neither would she. She smiled at the thought she wouldn't stop at law she wanted to be a scientist and Trunks a nurse and engineer , those side goals to the president and lawyer , was simple because of the Z gang might need them in the future for spaceships or medical use who knows , Trunks already watched mom build things like robots to ships he even built his own it was his passion, but as for her she would study science as her duty to protect earth , as her mother had did. Just like in the whole Grand Tour issue , we all said to hell with our daily lives and went into combat mode.

She typed at her laptop with a smile as the paper basically wrote itself.

training was never her thing , but now she feels that need to fight , she didn't know what for , but she wanted to punch and slap around something , she blushed , Goten would be the perfect punching bag. she wanted a lot of things from life , and maybe training was a new thing to add to that list , but as if she had the time with school and her goals plus the fear of falling for someone who didn't love her back and marrying him always had been her phobia.

she finished her paper and sat back in her chair and smirked , at least there's nothing serious she was in relationship wise , it were crunch time career time babies and husbands will come later way later.

her smirk faded then she frowned. Was that it for her success and being a wife ?

part of her wanted more in fear she would regret things , but part of her in fear wanted less , and to be safe and flow by in life.

she didn't know what she wanted in the long run and that scared her ,but for now I'll stick to this lawyer thing because it's really all I have.

as she laid in her bed welcoming sleep , she happen to her a buzz , she gra. Her phone and saw she had a text from an un saved number, she tap the number.

Bra:hello who's this

Goten: it's Goten

Bra: Goten ? *gasp* how did ?

Goten: ha ha I have my connections

Bra: ha ha how are you ?

Goten: im fine and you ?

Bra: completely brain fried

Goten:that's impossible , you Briefs have the smartest brains , so smart that's why your hair color is different.

Bra:ha ha that's your theory ?... Sigh ... ,but seriously I'm not going to make it , I got lost the other day because I couldn't read the signs !

Goten: for real ! Damn Bra I'm sorry you got lost , I know that must of been scary

Bra:it's not your fault , it's mines I never learn how to fly ,... There were so many people surrounded me.

Goten: Hey hey don't sound so sad , you got back right and on your own ?

Bra: hey yeah your right I did

Goten: i miss you Bra

her heart warmed as a huge smile hit her lips

Goten: are you smiling ?

Bra gasp

Bra: no

Goten: aha ha ha ha ha yes you are

Bra: oh whatever Idiot ! Ha ha

Goten: hmm you miss me ?

Bra: I I ... yes *she blushed*

Goten: hmmm so you miss daddy

Bra: Goten now I'm going to die of embarrassment.

Goten: why there's nothing to be embarrassed about ?

Bra: being dominated is embarrassing

Goten: Well I'm the man Bra .. And I must say I like dominating you

Bra: yes I know , maybe ,but one day I'll be the dominator

Goten: ha ha is that so ?

Bra: yes

Goten: your trying to make me fly to America tonight

Bra:no ... No- ... I have class in the morning !

Goten: yes and I have class to , but how will I function with out my breakfast

shit he was turning her on

Bra: Gotennnnnn

Goten: ha ha Bra your so cute

Bra: yeah wellll I try... You said you have class ?

Goten: ha ha you bet a sub for three weeks , a preschool teacher is on preggo leave

Bra: congratulations Goten

Goten:thank you

silence

Goten: I need to ask you a question

Bra: yeah ?

Goten: but you have to say yes

Bra: then it's not much of a question

Goten: can I come over Friday ?

Bra: ... Yes of course

Goten: I knew you say yes

Bra: you kind of made me

Goten: ha ha yeah so I like making you do things

Bra: Goten you are a crazy bastard ha ha

Goten: ha ha ha

silence

Goten:ha you know what I remember ?

Bra: what ?

Goten: dancing with you at Cleopatra

Bra eyes widen as she gasped

Goten: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Bra: shut up ! Shut up !

Goten: ha calm down I enjoyed it

Bra: I were drunk !

Goten: your brother was right there ! Ha ha ha

Bra was dying in embarrassment

Bra: ugh I was dancing by myself when you invited your pelvis to my ass

Goten: hell yeah I did and I'll do it again if your dancing like that in front of me !

Bra: so it's my fault

Goten: no no ha ha Im not blaming you or anything I was just saying

Bra: i were so fucked up that night , jeez you guys are crazy

Goten: yeah ... I wonder what's happening back at school sometime , I hope Trunks is watching out for Pan

Bra: you miss your girlfriend

Goten: what !

Bra: my brother

Goten: hey not cool

Bra: why so defensive

Goten: because I like women to much

Bra: i already know that

Goten: then you should know not to question my sexuality

Goten: and I like women , but I found out I like like saiyan women

Bra: yeah ? What's the difference

Goten: I could tell you ... ,but I rather fuck and show you

Bra blushes

Bra: Goten *she said weakly losing it

Goten: what's wrong ?

Bra: your so... Bold

Goten: I'm a man Bra a saiyan man who knows what he wants

Bra: you want me ?

Goten: right now at the very moment i want to make you shake and moan

Bra was sweating now with a look of pain and yearning

Bra: I think I should go to bed

Goten: good night Bra

Bra: night

* * *

September 6 Friday

she wasn't sure what to wear or do after class she cleaned her house showered and decided on jeans and a plain t-shirt , she lite a candle in the dining room as she sat in her living room. She knew he had taught a class today , so it would be late when he came ... If he came.

she prepared a few sandwiches in case They were in the fridge she knew he had an appetite.

after two hours she dozed off and jump when she heard the buzzer.

"Bra ?" SHe heard softly as she fell in her red pillows of her red day bed/ couch.

she jumped up fixed herself regretting her plain outfit already plus the jeans were so tight. She walked to the door nervously and let him in.

her heart flutter as she saw his calm face dressed in a button up and slacks.

"hey " he smiled

she moved over to let him in closing the door then awkwardly leading him to the living room , her still sleepy balled up on her day bed.

he chuckled "were you sleeping ?"

She nodded as he sat by her blue painted toes.

"how was your week ?"

she sighed and looked at his chest "stressful "

he grabbed her foot and massaged it.

she shivered as she watched him."yours" she said small

he laughed as his rose his Ki to relax her joints in her foot.

her heart pounded as the sensational feeling spread from toe to head.

"awesome i like preschool the kids are so adorable , but I want to teach a grade higher than that "

she smiled as she watched him talk about his job "I can't wait until I graduate and start working " she frown and threw back her head "7 years " she said weakly as she stared at her ceiling

her dull thoughts vanished when she felt a warm wet feeling on her foot she jumped up like she was being shocked. To his his jaws flexing on her toes.

"Goten " she moaned

he sucked her foot one deep long time looking down before catching her eyes.

she breathe heavily as he stared.

he stood up and picked her up in his arms with her hand lazily sliding up the wall as her blue hair hung ,he carried her upstairs to her bed.

he grabbed my neck and kissed me ,pulling my clothe's off putting my ankles at his neck.

I had been feeling lonely empty and depressed , but Goten filled me up.

3:12 am

i laid tiredly and naked next to him I could feel myself drift , I claw at his back and punched as I powered up , I didn't know why I liked to hit him ,but I did

i laid and felt his naked body behind me caressing my stomach and Breast kissing my shoulder with soft wet lips.

kiss "what's wrong baby ?" Kiss

my eyes stayed closed "nothing "

"your heart beat is slow , I cant sense your Ki ,but I can feel and hear the slow thumb in your chest "

she opened her eyes and turn to him looking in his black eyes then sat up. "I'm losing it Goten , I hate being here all alone all the time "

he looked at her back as her messy hair hung down it. He sat up and grabbed her.

"your not alone I'm here"

she closed her eyes , yeah but you'll be gone by Monday.

" I miss Pan and Marron and my family , I never... Been so "

he grabbed her getting out the bed , and lead her to her restroom sat her down on the counter and started water.

she sighed and blushed she didn't mind being naked in the covers , but open like this.

" look you have to do this Bra "

"I know !"

"no not for your mom or the company or whatever , but for you "

she grew silent And looked down at her legs

he stared at her looking lost. " you can't give up , and if your lonely I'll come here ,every weekend "

She gasp and looked up at him. she stared at his eyes as he sat on the edge of her tub with steaming water behind him.

"would you like that , because I would love it ?"

she said nothing as her heart beat sped up And nodded.

they got in the tub together with his body taking up the whole tub as she sat with her back. To him relaxing As he wrapped her in his arms.

It felt so good , she didn't want to give it up she wanted to press pause and live in that hot warm water and in his arms.

* * *

**september 10th Tuesday**.

school was getting old there was nothing she could do though her English were better , it's still wasn't good enough to start up a conversation with a few girls. She sighed as she sat on her balcony. I'm not bored ... I'm just tired of burying my face in books !... she couldn't wait until The weekend to see if he was True to his word , to come see her again.

5:30 pm

After her lass class of the day she walked out of the church like building and into the lawn of the school looking at her phone, walking amongst her classmates

"Hey Bra ?"

her eyes jumped as her heart smiled at her home language accent and the voice of that person calling her. Her eyes darted him out as people spoke English. He didn't stand out that much to the girls walking by blushing , but to her he shined She smiled as she walked to him surprise he was even here and on a school day !.

"Goten what are you doing here ?" She laughed

"I came to see you we're going out!" He said wrapping his arms around her neck leading her through the streets.

"where are we going ? "

"It's a surprise "

she laughed thinking fuck you to her homework in her tot.

they reached an secluded area as he grabbed her hips. Slowly lifting her off the ground.

she blinked at him "were flying ?"

he smiled and nodded

they reached an amusement Park and landed in the parking lot.

he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walk to the gate she put her hands on his stomach feeling the hardness.

she smiled and looked up at him as they floated " you have work tomorrow ?"

he shook his head no "the school had a black out "

she giggled and blushed he looked down at her as the wind blew grabbing her chin kissing her lips Grabbing the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as their mouths fought. He smiled into the kiss and looked down at her face. "Bra you are so beautiful "

she blushed and laid her head in his chest.

They walked to the booth he paid for both of them. She gasp , he must of had his yen transferred to US currency. They walked through the gates And watched the fast rides games people and food. She smiled hearing his belly.

"what do you want to do first princess ?"

she giggled and patted his belly. " I think someone's hungry ! He he "

he blushed " I can't help it !"

they strolled to an food stand.

an cotton candy , 5 hot dogs , two drinks , and chilly fries later The sun set as they finished eating talking and laughing.

something caught her eye. It were the blinking lights on the ferris wheel. He looked in her direction." You want to ride it ?"

she blushed , that's something for couples , she shook her head. And pointed to an tall roller coaster. He smirked.

"you prefer the fast roller coaster over the slow Ferris wheel "

she nodded As they walked toward it.

"your sure you won't break it ?"

he chuckled "I just have to not power up "

she snickered and blushed , she loved he was strong.

they got on the cart together.

as it accelerated up Bra couldn't help her nerves as the lights shined in the sky.

he grabbed by hand as the wind blew our hair from the scalp.

he smiled as they stopped at the top thy mad eye contact , he grabbed her neck and kissed her as the cart went down pulling their bodies. they didn't stop kissing as the riders behind them screamed.

_I knew in that_ _moment I loved him , I love him not like any love I knew in the past_

we pulled away and smiled as we stared at each other in fast speed. I through my head back and closed my eyes in the wind while smiling from the refreshing feeling.

i laughed and moaned to the sky as my body jerked in the metal cart.

_I didn't know what this feeling was, I couldn't help the smile on my face or the depth my heart grew as I leaned back into the sky ... If I could ever fly on my own I would guess it felt like this._

when we got off the ride he walked me home and kissed my forehead goodnight , I wanted him to comeinside ,but I didn't ask him_._

* * *

_September 13th Friday_

_She pace back in forth slowly in her bed room. She were drain seeing him on Tuesday and not having sex with him really made her crazy stressed with pent up hormones , she needed him , she needed him badly. there was a fire within her body that only he could put out. She broke in cold sweats and had a fever she didn't even go to school today because she were so exhausted._

_she texted him_

_"I miss you "_

**_I'll hold you down_**

**Goten**

he flew over seas as he read her text and text her back

"I'm on my way"

**_I'm on my way_**

**_All you've been thinking about_**

**_Do anything you want and let emotion rule your_** **mind**

**_I'll hold you down_**

**_I'm the one gonna hold you down_**

**_I'm the one gonna hold you down_**

**_I'm on my way_**

**_Want you here right now_**

**Bra**

read his text and text back

i want you here right now

**_You the one that got all the needs_**

**_Give me all of you or all of me_**

**_I'm on my way_**

**_I'm the one that's gonna' hold you down_**

**_I'm the one gonna hold you down_**

**Goten**

He swallowed as his eyes read her bold missed her , her face her body everything she was like his Personal escape from everything.**  
**

**its obvious you're pretty**

**heard that you're a student working weekends in the city**

**trying to take you out girl, hope you're not too busy**

he landed by the river and walked towards her apartment , knocked and were greeted by her in an little night gown and blue hair an loose wavy mess , blue eye lashes blinking lowly at him.

**_Shooting stars all around her, fire, comets_**

**_I could bring her through and shut them down, Onyx_**

**_no, you're not imagining, they're looking at you long stares_**

**_even though she's standing out she looks like she belongs here_**

she walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him wrapping her legs around his waist , he grab her thighs kissing her with his eyes closed moving them into the apartment closing the door slowly to it's hinges.

**_you feel the hours pass, until you find somethin'_**

**_I feel like when she moves – the time doesn't_**

she was taking over him with her passionate kisses and forwardness. Her scent her laughed her moans casting a spell on him.

**_The way I'm feeling, the things I say_**

**_all just happen, when you pass my way_**

**_what can I do to make you stay_**

_ she grabbed him and they fell in the house with the door wide open, he was shock , but her aggression , but soon took over while kicking the door closed._

_her back arched against the tile as she closed her eyes accepting everything and trying her best to be still and let him have his way._

_i needed it , I needed him _

* * *

**september 22 Saturday **

_he came over Friday and we fell asleep watching a movie she cursed herself for resting and using that perfect Time to sleep when they could be..._

**_This house is not a home to you_**

**_But you decide to go ahead and lay down, lay down_**

**_There are no words to describe the depth of your indifference_**

**_'Cause I see you're here to stay_**

**_Should have known to pick my fate_**

_we spent the whole day having sex , I surrender completely under him and he moaned like a bitch on top of me_

**_I'm so wrong, I'm so wrong_**

**_To let you in my_**

**_To let you in my home_**

**_Now You know _**

**_Now you know where I sleep_**

**_Never felt so damn weak_**

_he twirled me around and whispered in my ear , cursing me and praising me._

**_Baby if I knew you'd be living in my sheets_**

**_I wouldn't have shown you any love_**

**_I would have left you in the club._**

_i use to think , he used me for sex , but it was I who used him for my loneliness... And some where between both of those ... Sex ... And being lonely ,... I found myself in love_

* * *

**October 7thThursday**

_we spent every weekend for the rest of September together. He was back out of an job and had to apply for another school , he found himself and permeant position and said they needed him for the weekends for training. most of the weekends of October , I tried to mentally prepare for being without him, I wrote four papers way earlier before there due date and study hard. I also went to the gym , it ease my pain a little , it freaked me out , that this happened every time he's away from me... I get weak._

* * *

_**October 18th**_

_not only was my body missing him also my heart , I spent most of the day crying alone in my apartment. I tired to call Marron , but she didn't answer than Pan , she was busy to._

_it wasn't until after midnight Pan called back I asked her for advice and she told me we should met up , but then I heard a couple of knocks my heart beat grew slow as I hung up with Pan and saw him at the door._

_that night I got high , high of the sex Ive come to depend on , high off the body that broke me , High off of his presences._

* * *

_**November 19th**_

_since our break from each other he hasn't missed a weekend with me _

* * *

_**November 24th **_

_Trunks and Pan came over , we talked. I missed them so much. I couldn't believe they been seeing each other , I hope he stays with her , she seamed so weak when she told me she were on love with him, I'm glad she's over Jake , but was Trunks any better ?... I didn't know... Pan wanted to know more about me and her uncle , but Trunks came and I didn't want to tell her , that I needed him so badly so weakly. They left later on and I grew lonely again and sat on my balcony in the cold snow looking out at the blue night._

* * *

_December came bring more snow and dropping more degrees outside. Goten still came every weekend, a lot of his stuff is here. Schools Been hectic for finals , and Im making all A's._

_**December 23**_

_i were so sad I couldn't make it back home everyone would be there , but me. _

_I sat on my balcony reading an economics book in the snow with hot coffee. I paused from the steam warming my face and saw a golden flicker in the sky. My eyes widen as that little dot came closer to me. I smiled as I soon realized what that was._

_i stood up and met him with an hug as I laughed surprised , he was here._

_he kissed my forehead "merry Christmas Bra "_

_i pulled away and looked in his eyes turning back chocolate " Goten what are you doing here"_

_he rose up his hand above us " I heard you weren't coming home and I had to give you your present "_

_i smiled he got me something ?_

_"but first " he rose his eyes _

_I looked up to see his hands holding a mistletoe I laughed and looked back down at his smile in crested in deep dimples and grabbed his face kissing him as the snow dropped down heavily blowing us._

_we pulled apart shivering._

_"let's go inside !" He yelled over the thick gushes of wind._

_he lead me in my home closing the balcony doors then turn to me With a smile__ "let's get warm "_

_i laughed coy _

_..._

_we sat up in my bed face to face stomach to stomach with my legs over his waist and his behind my back , I held on to his shoulders as he held my waist with his penis resting my stomach._

_"Im just worried about finals "_

_he rose his hand to my chin " hey you got this girl "_

_i shook my head "I hope so "_

_he studied me " Bra you can do it "_

_i looked at him with my scared eyes , I didn't want to fail " how do you know ?"_

_he smiled " I know because I believe in you "_

_my heart raced as I stared at him. He kissed my mouth sweetly. I closed my eyes and breathed Out. I pulled away and brought my face in his shoulder and held him. I couldn't say I love you like I wanted to , so I just held him tightly._

_Goten gave me an dream catcher and placed it above my bed._

_and the next morning when he left I watched the little fragile thing dangle above me._

* * *

_**December 25th Christmas **_

_i grew depressed ,but optimistic and did a time of studying my friends called me by video and we talked and laughed. mom gave me a bonus in my account as Christmas present and Trunks sent me some shoes ,by mail._

_January 10th Friday _

_i finished my finals and I knew I passed them all and I also knew that Goten would come tonight._

_my head fell back in the soft cushions as he dug deeper kissing my neck and chin, my body tensed as he made merciless love to me , I pulled his hair as his stomach held me down , my head whipped in his sheets , my legs shook , my stomach muscles died As his waist craved into me like a knife his body shook and trembled , I looked at the ceiling as my Chest sunk... _

_i knew I loved him I knew it , but I had to choose between telling him my feelings and scaring him away , and I couldn't risk this ... This mind blowing blood curling exhausting addicting sex. I needed it. That's all my life was Monday through Friday school and the weekend. fucking him . And I couldn't let that go, I needed this more than , I needed anything._


	13. GR33K

(A/N:Thanks for liking the chapter with Bra.. Lol ... okay this is Marron POV of first semester , and warning it's a little ...well ill let your guys read for yourself lol... Please review and tell me what you think... Ps.. Marron was Raped in the past and I refer to the guy that raped her as him or he

Disclaimer: I don't own Rain on me by Ashanti or breath me by Sia

* * *

It were 3 am as I got off the boat and walked in the tunnel to the subway.I took the ferry alone , I didn't want Dad to ride with me , so I said goodbye at the island to him and mom , they seemed sad ,but after a last hug , I walked toward the dock and didn't look back.I had capsule in my green and purple back pack it hung on one of my shoulders.I dressed up in skinny jeans folded a bit at my ankles ,black sandals ,and a tight orange muscle shirt that rode up every now and then showing the bottom of her belly. Her hair were straighten , but pulled back in an Pony tail bouncing on her back.

The subway was basically empty expect the few bums Laying down , she waited behind the yellow line nervous as she tighten her grip around her back pack bums scared her, if it was male it scared her ,to be alone around men is when she felt the most anxiety, the bums seem to busy high off their ass ,to notice her.

She heard the train come as it pressed on the breaks , it blew by her in a fast blur before it finally stop and the doors opened. I walked in and sat down on the plastic seat.

I talked to Pan and Bra weeks ago...Uub stopped emailing me , because of my lack of response... But it's just easier that way. The train bumped and screeched as she made her way to Osaka. As her body and the Train moved at high speeds , her eyes lowered.

**flash back**

He I won't say his name, my current boyfriend at the time my first boyfriend long before I fell for that married man , and long before I felt Uubs touch... He had gotten me alone in his cousin room. I noticed the house went quiet , I guess he asked everyone to leave...

i walked in twirling my pink dress as I looked out the window wondering why he brought me here to this dull room.

i watched two birds fly over the sky together.

i felt hands on my waist , I jumped and turn to him confused and blushing pushing him a bit looking in his piercing black eyes "what are you doing ?!"

**_I'm lookin' in the mirror At this woman down and out_**

**_She's internally dying and_** **_know this was not what love's about_**

he grabbed me from my small of my back and brought his lips on mine. My eyes widen as his face ate at mine.

he was so forceful , I couldn't move , and found myself kissing him back slightly. He moaned and tripped me softly on the floor.

**_I'm wakin' up screamin', no longer believing That I'm gonna be around_**

i gasped as my head and back hit the carpet as he kissed me touching all over me his hands scrapped of my underwear. I... Couldn't ... Move...

**_See, I don't want to hug my pillow late at night no more I'm tossing' and turning' and thinking' 'bout burning' down these walls_**.

I could see him pulling down his pants, my body freaks out as I try to get up "I'm not ready for this "

he laid down on me I could feel his legs hair poking me as he breaks the skin to my precious innocence His hair and shirt hangs on me as his lips lock my ear "just chill baby " then he starts thrusting me..

_i froze ... Like and hard iceberg as the reality around me turns into an ice land and I become an block of ice floating on a cold sea. I was a peaceful ice berg until an hand of a man hit me over and over with a hammer.. Chipping away my sanity togetherness blended in with my innocence I broke_

_i broke_

_i broke_

_until my pieces Of ice floated aw_ay_ from each other_

I gasp as I felt his warm body on mines as he moan and bit my ear. pulled away from my ear with his slobber still there , his sweat from his nose dripped on my face, what was he doing to me !... I look and saw his waist pushing mine violently ,but I felt nothing but a slight slippery motion... I could hear wet noises and I grew disgusted.

my face became filled with tears as he backed off of me , I ran put of there without my underwear ... I ran with my hair no longer in it's child like pony tails and my pale pink dress stained with my blood. I don't remember where I went I don't even know when I got home it must of been late , because my mom grounded me.

that Monday at school , I told Pan and Bra I lost my Virginity , they bombarded me with questions , and I laughed and told them "he raped me " and their eyes widen with shock anger sadness... We were just little seven graders then , but that was the first day we skipped and walked to a park.

since that day I haven't talked or seen him , it's like it didn't even happen, but my fear of men all around reminded me.

by 8th grade i was rebelling against my parents , going to Parties , yelling at my mom for buying me such childish clothes I know I hurt her when I insulted her fashion sense , so she gave me my first credit card, I stray away from Bra and Pan a bit and met Cindy , she was this full out hipster and I wanted to be her I wanted to be free spirt , we shopped and smoked pot that's all life was , I took heavier drugs with Cindy going on trips beyond to anywhere any space ship or Ki blast could take me..I barley were at home and lied to my parents I were at Bras ... Pan and Bra always covered for me...

when Cindy moved , I first realized I have abandonment issues , though I were depressed without Cindy Bra and Pan stayed with me and reminded me I'll always have them no matter what... Pan cried and told me to stop doing drugs , I have up everything , but pot when I smoked a joint I remember all the good times me and Cindy had..

Me Pan and Bra , went to high school together freshman year was fun it were just us all the time together.

,but as sophomores Bra found her a jock bf and Pan found jake a bad boy. I wanted something to...

when I met that Married Man , I fell so fast and openly , I wanted a Man , a real man , but he couldn't please me and I let him go back to his wife.. He told me he loved me , but I stopped believing him after I saw his wife and their children , in the mall... I left him alone for good , but he still emailed me things like I need you and I love please come back ... I ignore him like he was nothing, because he was he couldn't even make love to me right !... I grew angry I grew pissed , and I wanted nothing from a men anymore I gave up and pretty soon my friends were single we all needed a release , so Bra made fake IDs and we clubbed ... We clubbed all the time , there was something something about being with just your girl friends and having a good time turning down men , it was better than pot.

**end of flashback**

maybe it's the fact I've been raped or the fact I'm always hit on , I needed my girl friends around me... But now Im on my own...

the train stop at the college town at a stop outside not in a subway.

i got off along with other passengers. I could see the grand buildings and students every where ,people passing out flayers.

I walk along the students with my back pack not really sure where I were going and of course I were being checked out I could feel when men's eyes bore on my body I shivered ,but kept walking. Girls looked at me to seeing I'm blonde bombshell asking me to join their club I took the flyers and listen to them , but then went on my way. I guess I gave off the android feel because the girls grew less confidence in their speech as my eyes looked down at them, I were pretty tall 5'7 and a half and I guess kidnap my mom from a different countries ,because I didn't blend in with the rest of the Japanese girls neither did Pan or Bra... we never been good with making girl friends, because of exotic looks From our different races.

the sun beamed down as a heat wave came over my body.

i smiled if Bra and Pan were here we would've bitched at the sun ,together.

then I frowned

where the hell am I'm going ?

i knew nothing at all not even were my dorm were , I applied so late in the year way past the deadline , but putting Bulma Briefs as a reference had it's perks.

I saw a girl with deep red brunette hair and green hazel eyes , she were beautiful and slim she wore an bright pink sweater with funny letters on it and a loins Head On the breast. I walked to her and blushed as I scratched the back of my head.

"um excuse me "

she turned around and blinked to me with her eyes stern yet interested in what I wanted.

"Hi umm do you know where I can go to get my schedule and umm dormitory information ?"

she nodded with a light smirk "freshman huh ?"

i opened my eyes from my friendly smile to an relived one she wasn't a bitch though she had a little mean vibe to her "yeah " I breathed in a laugh "is it that obvious ?"

she smiled friendly "no sweat man " she study me " it's right down there " she pointed to a dome shape building. I nodded gratefully then slightly began to walk towards there.

"hey are you rushing ?"

Marron turn to her "rushing ?"

the brunette smiled "my names Brittany , I know your in a hurry so I'll just give you a card " she handed me a hot pink card with the same logo as her sweater , I read it "Gamma Athena ?" I look up into her hazel eyes "a sorority ?"

she smiled and nodded "tomorrow is our meeting for our new pledgers and rushers " she giggled them began to walk away.

Marron blinked at her then folded the Paper into her pocket. She then walked to the dome building. Were she got in line to find out her information. When it was her turn the lady gave Marron her schedule ,a map , and her keys. Once she walked from air condition to the heat looking at her map.

she wasn't paying attention and bump. Marron looked from her map to see a beautiful girl with brown hair ,holding a map in a similar fashion to her.

"oh I'm sorry " the girl said

"no no it's okay " Marron said understanding The girl stop smiling. As her and Marron made eye contact.

Marron looked at her , she had that feeling ,when you first met another female , and have that feeling you'll have a great time together, after that awkward stare, both girls continued walking awkwardly in the Same direction,while looking at the map , every now and then glancing at each other.

once Marron where closer to the building she would be living at the girl were still following her, Marron smiled. She needed to get over her depressed thoughts and make the best of it , this were her life , her heart were beating right now, He wasn't here anywhere and she would never allow him to have that control anymore.

she stopped walking and turn to the girl "hi are you a freshman too ?"

the girl stopped and smile "yeah "

"what building are you in ?"

"A"

marron looked at her paper "me too !"..."I'm Marron by the way"

the girl smiled." I'm Valise " she said as she open the glass door with Marron behind her.

"well see you later " Marron said

"ha ha bye " Valise said as they went separate ways to find their rooms. Marrons were on the first floor room B-1 , she used her Key to open it , it was empty with two sheet less beds and two file cabinets Like dressers , and two desk with lamps.

She rose her eyebrow " helllo ?"

nothing.

she shrugged then Began to unpack and uncapsule her belongings , she had a deep orange and green theme.

after setting up everything she noticed her roommate had yet to come , so she flopped down on her bed and looked at her phone, She had an app that could show her her emails.

she checked them

**To:RainbowsAndHeadBands**

**From: Steven(the Married Man)**

**Subject:I love you**

**message:please will you just call me.**

she closed her eyes then deleted

**To:RainbowsAndHeadBands**

**From: Uub**

**Subject: what's up**

**message: How's college life freshman:) ...**

she bit her lip as she read it over and over. She didn't know why she could be so free one night with him , but now all she wanted where to run away.

**To:Uub**

**From:RainbowsAndHeadbands**

**Message: it's okay**

5 mins later

**From:Uub**

**To:RainbowsAndHeadbands**

**message: oh so your alive (sarcasm )**

she smiled and laughed

**To:Uub**

**From:RainbowsAndHeadbands**

**Message: I have pulse so I guess so , but** **I feel like the waking dead**

3 mins later

**From:Uub**

**To:RainbowsAndHeadbands**

**Message: I wouldn't mine flying to Osaka Mare... What's your number ?... Nobody's emails anymore**

**From:RainbowsAndHeadbands**

**To:Uub**

**Message: I guess I'm a nobody**

she squinted her eyes and through her phone , yeah whatever I bet you would do anything to get in my pants then leave , no way !.

she flopped around in her stomach. As she thought of Uub.

being with him was warm , and she was so use to being cold , if she got to comfortable , she might break and depend on him to much. she reached for her bag and grabbed a joint then left her dorm and walked around campus to an secluded area and lite it.

* * *

**August 25th**

her clear eyes fluttered open and grew sensitive to the sun light , she didn't put up her curtains yesterday. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time 12:45. She sighed and sat up in her covers ,then got up stretched and prepared for a bath.

She decided to wear skinny jeans with brown flats and a pink and blue plaid shirt. She did her hair pulled back in. A high bouncy pony tail and wore eyeliner. Then left Out her room locking it , her roommate still hadn't shown. She walked down the hall to the glass doors not really sure where she were going. She watched the sun blaze down as students walked around booths.

she heard foot steps down the stairs and turn to see that girl from yesterday Valise.

she smiled "hey "

Valise looked at her and smiled "what's up ?"

"nothing " Marron chuckled as the girl jog slowly to her "just totally freaking out about my classes "

Valise chuckled "tell me about it whats your major ?"

Marron shrugged "yours ?"

"Interior design "

Marron blinked "oh that cool "

Valise blinked towards the students and booths "want to walk around and check out campus ?"

Marron nodded they walked out into the blazing sun squinting their eyes as they talked.

"so where you from ?" Marron asked.

"Tokyo You ?"

"west city "

"jeez I thought I were far from home "

Marron laughed "i don't even live there I live on the islands"

Valise eyes widen "but your so pale !"

Marron chuckled "I try to avoid the sun , beside back home I basically stayed at my best friends houses"

Valise nodded "ohhhhhh"

" you have a boyfriend "

Marron shook her head "hell no"

Valise laughed "why you say it like that ? Are you lesbo ?"

"because I don't want a boyfriend , and no I'm not ... You have a boyfriend ?"

Valise shook her head "I have something back home " with an warm smile

Marron watched her " a guy ?"

Valise nodded

"JOIN THE DEBATE TEAM !" An annoying girl yelled in Marrons ear as she walked by.

Her and Valise blinked around at the chaos.

"jeez " Valise said as a group of guys in the same jackets walked by them.

"damn " they mumbled as they checked them out.

Marron rolled her eyes " see Valise thats what bothers me ,the can look ,but won't start an actually converstation "

Valise laughed.

the girls walked around with no direction just laughing and getting to know each other

Marron notice they were following a trail of girls into an neighbor hood , she looked around and saw tall trees surrounding an road of 10-13 huge houses. "Where the hell are we ?"

Valise looked around noticing they were far from campus "shit I don't know I forgot my map !"

they studied the perky girls all around going into houses with banners hanging with Greek letters. "Are these the sororities ?" Marron asked

Valise nodded "ohhhhhh... Wow "

Marron nodded as well "yeah wow " she blinked around at the end of the street she saw an two story houses with perfect grass and girls coming in an out. It had a silky hot pink banner with the words "Gamma Athena " on its. She remembered that prett girl Brittany asking her of she would rush.

Valise noticed Marron in trance with the house "you want to rush each house? I'm down "

Marron shook her head "just that one " she nodded to The Gamma Athena house.

Valise studied the house "then let's go in "

Her and Marron walked forward together joining the group of girls going in. They walked into the house to see the stairs and to the right an loving room with chairs lined up as girls sat in them they followed taking a seat in the back.

Marron noticed the girl Brittany along with five other girls In that pink cardigan with Gold logos.

Brittany took the stand and smiled at us.

"hello beautiful ladies and welcome to Gamma Athena "

everyone clap

"now we are a new and pretty small Sorority we just started this Chapter in Osaka my freshman year , now we represent Grace , beauty ,and Sisterhood or also GBS. Our philanthropy is supporting the VDV or the Victim of Domestic Violence , its and organization that helps women and their children in abusive house holds, most of our fundraising goes to them.

Marron watched The way Brittany talked about Gamma Athena and were moved , we did little games ate hot pink cupcakes with GA on them , and filled out our bid cards. When me and Valise left we talked excitedly about finding out if the Gamma Athena's picked our bid

"dude every girl in there is beautiful I would love to be apart of it ... "

"I know !" Marron laughed

Marron and Valise exchanged numbers ,to text each other in the morning to see if they made cuts. Marron went to sleep nervous and excited... To know.

* * *

**August 26**

Marron woke up to her phone vibrating rapidly she sleepily reached for it.

"hello ?"

"Marron wake your ass up let's go check the list ! I'm at your door"

Marron jumped up and through on whatever and met Valise , they giggled excited it was 6 am And nobody was up.

they ran to the hallway to the post it broad. They hit the wall in laughs unable to process anything.

"ha ha ha ha ha !"

Valise had fell on the floor in laughs "what does it say ?... Ha ha " Marron looked from the girl to wall her Crystal eyes met the list of sororities and fraternities. Her eyes processed Gamma Athena and saw six names hers being one.

Valise stood up and "what's it say ?"

she said then looked at the page and saw her names as well "Im in ! We're in !" Valise hugged her as Marron laughed.

they read a message under the new pledgers.

_Welcome to the sisterhood of Gamma Athena , theres a mixture with Omega Phi our brothers tomorrow wear jeans and black flats and a white muscle shirt_

the girls squealed and went to breakfast talking of all their expectations of soroity life.

* * *

August 27th

schools starts next week, Marron thought as she straighten her blonde hair next to Valise in her dorm. They both wore skinny jeans black flats and white muscle shirt.

"dude we have to hurry we can't be late , this is just first cuts !"

Marron finished her hair then put on lip gloss ha ha let's go "

they left and walked around campus , to the trail to the Greek houses. The street was booming with new pledgers and sisters every where.

once they walked into Gamma Athena they were greeted by the sisters who handed them a hot pink shirt with GA on it they put them on then walked to the living room with the other pledgers in the same shirt.

Brittany smiled at us "Okay littles before we continue I would like to introduce you to your bigs "

the big sisters had on the pink cardigan , there names were Mandy ,Stacy ,Patricia Jade , Farrah and Brittany

"Now remember your Bigs you each will get one , now with that being said , there's 12 of you and since were still a small chapter only 6 will make it to Gamma Athena. " Brittany smiled as my heart pounded I didn't want to get cut.

",but we don't want you to worry about that , tonight we want you to enjoy your selfs , and make the new pledgers to Omega Phi feel at home alright "

"yes sister " we chimed

Brittany laughed "Alright now shots Time !"

We each had a hot pink glass Rose to the ceiling. "To Grace Beauty and sisterhood To Gamma Athena and feeling good!"

we repeated her with laughs and smiles.

the new pledgers were split into two groups of six the freshman and sophomores , and three from each group of six will get pick to join.

me and Valise were talking by the Tv With Brittany.

"next week girls you start pledging"

Marron watched the way the Cardigan fit Brittany's upper body , she wanted one so badly.

knock Knock

They turn to the door to see a group of guys come in 18. In total.

"hey Corey !" Brittany beamed and walked over to the guy that was in the front , he was tall with beach blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Brittany hugged Corey then pulled away from him "nice to see you !"

"it's always a pleasure Britt"

she smiled coy "Your guys ready ?"

Corey nodded then looked back at the group of guys "Alright you pussy grab pledger !"

Marron looked a the boys looked around the house grabbing Gamma Athena new pledgers , and pretty soon Valise were being pulled away by a guy with dark hair and so was she , she frown as he pulled her to the couch and they flopped down.

his brown hair were swooped pretty on top of his head as his blue eyes checked her out."hey sister I'm Devon "

Marron looked around as she saw the girl pledgers be friendly with the guys ,then she looked at her big sisters talking to the bigs of Omega they were studying us ! Shit.

she smiled and looked at him "Hey Devon what's up man Marron " she shook his hand.

he smiled " You liken Athena ?"

Marron nodded rapidly. " yes brother ha ha "

Devon laughed " I'm just a pledger like you ha we technically aren't official Siblings "

she laughed.

after a while of conversation Brittany and Corey went to the middle of the room and clapped. "Okay littles grabbed your Omega and come gather round "

we stood in an circle as they smiled. " now we will preform our welcoming ,by kissing your brother "

Brittany grabbed Corey and kissed him on this lips. As the other Bigs in Athena kissed bigs in Omega.

Marron eyes widen as she watched them. None of the littles moved , to unsure to do anything , as the bigs separated and watched us intensely. Marron study the gazes and realized they were testing them to see of they had to balls she looked at Devon then his lips , she wanted to be apart of this so bad, she grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips and like a domino affect all of the littles started to kiss. Brittany watched her in approval. after the kissing we play games and drunk. a lot of the new pledgers to Athena got slutty. Marron watched out for how much she and Valise drank as she saw Corey nodded in approval each time a Athena pledge got touchy with an Omega , she also noticed how Brittany looked at those girls in disapproval.

after 2 am Marron and Valise went home , she had wished Devon luck.

* * *

September 1st

it was Sunday and of course that only meant school was tomorrow bleh!... But being an Athena would make it so much worth it. She spent the day in bed and texting Valise.

her phone rung she looked at it and saw it was from Pan , she grabbed it excited and answered

Uub: you know what's your deal ?

Marron heart froze

Marron: Pan ?

Uub: do I sound like Pan it's me Uub !

she blushed

Marron: hey

Uub: hey to yourself you just stop emailing me ?

she closed her eyes

Marron: Ive been busy Uub ,

Uub: yeah whatever

Marron: look I gotta go

Uub: jeez Mare ... Fine

her heart soften at his tone of his voice

his hands holding her whispering in her ear telling her she was beautiful , the volcanic explosion he gave her , the warmth he gave her. She closed her eyes.

Marron: bye Uub

Uub: well wait , can Call you some time ?

Marron:... yeah

Uub: bye

they hung up and she felt a sting of guilt , want , and hurt.

why does he even bothers ?... He got wanted , so did she ..shouldn't he be done with her ?...

she shook her head in a daze and prepared for class tomorrow.

* * *

**September 2 Monday 4:30 am**

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Marron jumped up and looked at her door to see it pounding , she put on her flats and opened it to see Mandy and Patricia The Athena's Bigs.

"rise and shine cupcake " Mandy grabbed an hand full of Marrons hair pushing her into the wall opposite of her room Marron winced then stood up she saw Valise only in her pj shorts and sandals. Patricia closed Marrons door. And whipper her dark hair to us "let's go "

they jog out the building.

Marron looked at Valise with questioning eyes Valise shrugged

when they go outside it were freezing , Marron saw six of the 12 new pledgers standing next to Stacy and Jade.

"hurry your ass up !... I'm freezing " Jade his whipping her short blonde bob

I stood tiredly next to the littles as we all looked confused

"shirts take them off " Mandy yelled

we all looked at her

she roller her eyes " NOW !"

we began taking off our shirts standing in our Pj bottoms and Bras.

"come on sluts were going on a jog " Jade and Stacy took off before us as The littles followed with Patricia and Mandy behind us.

i looked at that those bitches ,I could easily beat them , but whatever.

we repeated "Grace , Beauty and sisterhood over and over for the next two ours jogging around campus , not that many people were up so no body got to see us in our bras. Once we jogged back to the dorms , they allowed us to put our shirts back own and scowled us about not being late To class or the netting at Gamma Athena after.

me and Valise walked in our building tiredly.

"dude what the fuck ?" I asked

Valise shrugged " did you notice there was only eight of us now "

Marron nodded fearfully.

"we gotta step up our game Marron , I don't want to be cut "

"me either "

Valise walked up the stairs " look met me at Athena after your last class "

"okay "

then they separated

Marron got dress for the day , jeans sneakers and a t-shirt.

she had two classes today one in the evening one in the afternoon , the An Athena meeting after that.

...

she fell asleep during her first class as her young professor taught basic mathematics , she didn't really give a fuck about it.

...

Professor David watched her as the other students scurried out his class , he folded his paper and slammed it on his desk got up and walked toward her. He got behind the pew and walked behind her a she laid with her arms crossed and head on top of them he coated her with his chest on her back and arms blocking her bringing his chin to her and lips to her ear.

Marron shivered as she shot up only to be blocked

"You know Ms Chestnut if your going to fall asleep in my class don't come at all "

her heart stopped as she looked down and processed what he were saying and his closeness. She breathed and grabbed her bag moving him a little." Excuse me" she whimpered and he backed off , she dashed towards the door.

"oh "

she turned around and looked at him he was young and handsome looked more like an actor than a teacher. "Yes professor David ?" She whispered

he smiled and nodded checking her out "see you next Monday "

she looked away from him and ran with her backpack swinging. She went to the girls room and rushing in a stall with her back hitting the brick wall sliding down on her bottom hugging her knees with her backpack as she hyperventilated.

huff huff huff huff she closed her dull eyes

_men she hated them Absolutely hated them _

_she didn't make it to her second class , she spent that time smoking the last of her stash._

_... _

_Once it was time for the Athena meeting another girl had been cut , they taught us about the chapters in north Japan since ours were still new , there wasn't that much history. Mandy Stacy Patricia and Jade , all act as if nothing happened and greeted us with warm hugs. Brittany hug were the best._

_..._

* * *

**Tuesday September 3rd Athena meeting **

Brittany Jade and Patrica all stood in the middle of the room as we sat around in a circle.

"hello ladies "

"hello sister Brittany "

she smiled.

"okay girls Gamma Athena's policy is love your sister hold your sister protect your sister "

"so we're going to play a game... Called why I'm beautiful " she pulled out an half face pink mask and held it "you'll come up here and tell us why your beautiful and what you think being beautiful is"

i stared at her smile and hand the mask to a little, Brittany went to go sit while a girl with short blonde hair blushed and put on the mask.

"well hi I'm Erasa and what I think being beautiful is , is to be graceful and Down to earth at all times , and why I'm beautiful , well because Im happy with myself"

we clapped as she took off the mask and handed it too Valise ,Valise blushed and stood up before us.

"I'm Valise and what I think being beautiful is , is representing your true self and I'm beautiful because , I'm pleases with who I am ?" She said unsure while taking off the mask

we clapped and she handed it to me. I got up nervous and blushing as voiding everyone gazes I put on the silly mask and looked at the wall. "I'm Marron ..., I think being beautiful is ... Is ... Well I think the sun on the green grass is beautiful and spring cool warm winds on my skin is beautiful ,... And I'm beautiful , because because everyone says I am ?" She said then looked at everyone's faces they were staring at her she blushed taking off the mask as Valise started clapping and everyone else she passed the mask on...

* * *

**September 8th Friday night**

she slept in her bed when she heard loud knocks , she wonder if it would be another jog session when she open the door her sight was gone as something was being thrown Over her face she felt someone lead her and people behind hide her.

"be careful watch your steps " she heard a familiar girly voice it felt like they were walking on grass and leafs.

when she heard a door closed she found herself in a completely un recognizable room with candles lite And the bigs smiling proudly at us

_that night I was in for sure , we perform Rituals and took oaths , I was Gamma Athena..._

* * *

**September 9th Saturday night **

they came and kidnapped us again only this time we were in car. They unloaded us as we walked up my hand was on a shoulder as another hand was on mine. They un hooded us and I saw Jade Patricia Mandy Stacy and Farrah surrounding a huge keg.

"alright bitches you have to drink this for five minutes"

shit Marron looked at the beer , she didn't ever like beer Erasa went first as we sung Gamma Athena song

when it was my turn drank from the hose for five minutes straight and went I pulled from the hose I grew slight dizzy. As I watched the dim lights I saw Valise drinking then the other three then black

I was dazing in and out of it , they covered my face and I could hear someone vomiting.

"oh shit she got it all over car !" I heard a voice yelled

kick

i was being thrown out of the car I hit the dirt as I fell on someone , and heard a loud screeched I took off the hood to hear and see laughing and the car driving off. I gasp as I looked at the two girls moaning and one puking.

shit

I took off their hoods and saw Valise rolling and Erasa choking on her puke I grabbed her and flipped her over and let it all out while patting her back , I was drunk , but they looked dead.

i started crying "hang on Erasa don't die !"

"Ohhhhhhhh" valise moaned

Marron looked down at Valise and grabbed her throwing her over her shoulder with Erasa on her other she looked forward and began to walk forward

I was going to let them die , I flew 3 ft off of the ground with them to nearest hospital.

They woke up , Valise was so closed to death, but she pull threw , and when the police and doctors asked us what happen , we took blame.

we all moved in now in The gamma house , but I still kept my key to my old sunday , Dad got the bill from the sorority and called me , he said it was okay.

* * *

**September 11 Monday **

Professor David gave us homework and I went to the class I skipped last week..

we pranced towards campus in dressed in floral print dresses ,white gloves , tights and a gold Cardigan. Our hair was in bouncing pony Tails and we each wore a veil over our we got introduced to campus. Ferrah was my big and Erasa was my line sisters, I had to know everything about them by Friday. **  
**

My name was "Throned rose" and Valise were " Happy days "

We held hands tightly and swayed to the middle of campus in our brown heels. Singing our Song

the whole campus cheered as we did a skit explaining What was Gamma Athena. Guys whistled ,for us. And pretty soon after our performance , I started to hear all kinds of things.

like Athena's were sluts , but I didn't pay no mind to it and wore my Gold cardigan proudly.

when Omega Phi came out I saw that Devon made it and I smiled as they did their presentation.

* * *

**September 23 Friday**

i sat in a chair with my hands tied behind my back only in my t-shirt and panties I hunched over in pain as Stacy poured wax from a candle on my thigh , Ferrah were cracking eggs at Valise while Patricia insulted Erasa.

* * *

**September 25 Monday **

class had been boring and long and I was paying attention , Professor David must of noticed and asked me to stay after class I grew nervous as I watched the students leave and stood at his desk.

" your failing my class with F "

her eyes rose to look at him "I'll try harder " she peeped

he stood up and walked past her as she bit her lip and looked at floor she heard a click and closed her eyes as footsteps came closer she felt hands on her hips "you know Marron there are ways"

her heart beat so fast as her eyes watered. "Please " she said weakly

he smiled against her ear "please what ?"

she shivered as she felt him roam her stomach and breast , she froze again just like last time.

"your so damn sexy " he said as he moved her hair and kissed her neck and back.

"your pretty and smart "

"and your eyes are beautiful "

she was crying " stop " she whimpered

he undid his pants she heard the buckle flop .then his hands slid down her thigh and touched her lower area she felt his heavy hands through the thin fabric of her dress she gasp and tried to wiggle away from him but he kissed her shoulder and held her breast.

_no not again _

she faught him off of her and looked in his eyes "I said Stop !... " she said then ran out of there in tears , she ran and ran until she was at Gamma Athena , everyone was at class , but Valise she ran into her friend arms and cried.

_Professor David passed her every since _

* * *

**september 27th Tuesday**

_me and Val were at the Omega Phi house with Devon and this other Omega Christian... we did lines of cocaine And made out With them, Valise even did it with Christians ... When I got home I was so ashamed of myself._

* * *

_October 1st Wednesday _

_I did lines with devon in my own dorm , I still had the key we made out then fell asleep high , I think somebody called me and I talked to them ,I Couldn't remember I think like Devon, or I like his drugs._

* * *

**October 8th Thursday**

i didn't go to class today neither did Devon ,we sat in my bed talking flirting and laughing.

knock knock.

i was brushing my teeth when I heard the knocks "hey can you answers that Devon "

"ha ha yeah "

the water ran as I looked at myself I didn't know who I was looking at.

"what's up man "

"oh I'm sorry wrong house "

"wait who are you looking for ?"

"Marron "

"oh ha ha she's in the restroom "

Marron eyes widen as she left the bathroom to see Devon With the door open for Uub , Marrons jaw dropped As her heart stopped and Devon laughed.

"I guess I'll go " Devon laughed amuse

Uub sniffed he was pissed off and his gaze harden. "Nah man I'll go " he walked away.

Marron watched him leave , as everything came rushing back to her , the person she was before Gamma Athena , she would never let girls make her do anything to fit in , she would never do hardcore drugs , because she promised Pan she wouldn't. Her eyes started to water as she Ran after him.

She saw him walking quickly away. He grabbed his hand before he could leave out the glass doors. Devon walked passed us and left.

Uub seem froze.

my face dropped in angst as I whispered "don't go "

he said nothing for a while then turned to look at me. Still holding my hand. I closed my eyes he was so warm. I brought my face to his chest and rest my head."Please stay "

he grabbed my back and waist and hugged me.

i pulled away from him and walked to my old dorm , he followed me.

i looked at the window as he closed the door.

"Marron what the hell ?"

i closed my eyes

"i called you yesterday you sounded ... Out of it "

she turned around and hurried to him flinging herself in his chest. He grew shock as he watched her. She breathed heavily. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Marron what's going on ?" He asked softly and rest his forehead in hers.

her eyes shook "I don't know " she whispered.

he grabbed her neck and kissed her lips , she paused as he deepen the kiss.

"I miss you "

her heart burst as he touched her back

they fell on her bed kissing , she grew scared

**_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame  
_**  
she pulled away from his lips and looking into his deep eyes , he looked softly at her.

"Uub stop " she said weakly

**_Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found  
Yeah, I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_**

he furrowed his eyebrows "You want me to stop ?!" He yelled "is that what you really want ?"

she gasp and closed her eyes while shaking her head No.

**_Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, and needy  
Warm me up and breathe me_**

Uub held me and talked to me all through out our love making. He told me he was there for me no matter what , and that I didn't have to run from him because I was safe and he would never hurt me , he said he really liked me and I worry him.**  
**

when we finished we both got dress and I started crying.

Uub told me everything a girl wants to hear, but I was damaged goods , and he shouldn't waist his time trying to fix me...

"Uub" ...

he looked at me notice I was crying "Marron ?"

"forget me Uub "

his eyes blinked as I rushed myself in his lap and kissed his lips then I pulled away. "Go home Uub "

"Marron what are you talking about ? I won't forget you ?!"

he closed her eyes and brought her hand to his face... "Uub go home "

she watched the anger and hurt filled his eyes "I'm not leaving you Marron "

she closed her eyes." I need to be on my own Uub , I'm all Ive got "

he shook his head " you know that's not true !"

she brought her hands to her face "solar flare !" She yelled blinding him and slipping out of his lap as he tried to grab her.

"Marron ! " ..."MARRON !"

she ran away in the snow breathing hard as her tears came down.

the Greek life was swallowing me whole , it's all I have , Gamma Athena , the parties the Attention , the sisterhood was all I had , the life of an Athena was Addictive , and numbing , I felt like my past life was a far away in a dream, that Uub was shoving in my face , I wanted to forget. I wanted to stay away and live with my sisters forever.

i don't know what he sees in me , I don't even know what I see in me anymore , I'm just an ghost and image , residue , to who I use to be...

* * *

I went to Valises parents house for thanksgiving. Uub didn't call me after I had left him that night. Devon well we still get high together. Bra stopped trying to call me and Pan does every blue moon , not that I answer. I wanted to forget it my past life.

* * *

by December she was barley passing with low C's. Bulma called and told me everyone would be home for Christmas , I decided to go only because I did miss Bra and Pan, and I couldn't tail gate with my sisters.

Christmas at Bulmas was overbearing. I had to get away so Pan flew us to the roof , she tried to reach out to me ,but I couldn't open up to her , so she just held me and told me she loved me, then my times with my friends came rushing back to me , I wasn't a preppy Sorority girl I wasn't a girl who did things because other people wanted to test me. I wants part of the Athena's, I was part of the Z warriors , I was a protector of earth.

* * *

when I got back on Monday I avoided all my sisters I was going to denounced Gamma Athena and leave it all behind me tonight.

i went to the house only to see they were still pledging. I walked in too see Guys in Omega Phi sitting in chairs blind folded.

Brittany smiled at me " hello Sister glad your hear now we can finally proceed!"

"alright girls you task is to please an Omega in any way or form "

MarRon eyes widen as all the littles went to the guys unzipping their Pants.

what the hell is happening ?... This is this too much !... This life the Greek life the life of an Athena was sinful and wrong and disgusting , no wonder we got dirty looks no wonder we got so much attention no wonder teachers always tried things on us , I cant take this anymore , Marron watched her sisters do things Just to fit in just to be liked just to be accepted... and she had even done somethings ,but this was too much... She wanted out.

she shook her head and ran away

"Marron ?!" Brittany yelled

but he she didn't turn back she left everything her clothes covers makeup everything at the Gamma Athena house , she didn't want to see those bitches. They had burned her , hit her , insulted her , pushed her to her limits and she had let them , but she would never have sex because someone else told her to. No body would ever have that power over her again !

her old self was showing.

she had let Gamma Athena take her voice , something she said she would let nobody do !...

she ran in her old dorm , and pulled out her phone.

18:hello

Marron: sniff Mommmm

18: Marron ? what's wrong ?

Marron: I just miss you so much

18: I'm on my way

Marrom: no you don't have to

marron heard the phone drop and smiled , right now she needed her mom more than anything.


	14. Drunkly Rosy pink

**(a/n: this is 2nd semester around January to mid March. It's not specific ,but next chapter will be spring break for freshman year**

**disclaimer: I don't own save me by Nicki minaj I don't own where I stand by ashanti and I don't own light and camera by Yuna**

* * *

**Uub**

He sat playing cards at the table with Pan and Trunks vs Him and Nori

Marron pushes me away further than the distance that is already against us... she's so soft... I'll never forget that night with her on the bus , as we rode threw the city... The way her white skin sparked in the pool as she swam to me , her breast pressed against my chest. I know she felt it too... I know I made love to her well I know she liked it , but it's as if she didn't want too as if the idea of enjoying sex or even having a causal conversation with me was not what she wanted , like she wanted me to bang her and toss her to the side like she meant nothing. I'll admit I've done that before , but not her , not to that crazy sexy beautiful girl , she keeps me on my toes , how could you not fall in love with her , she was physically beautiful ,but all so on the inside. She slips out of my grasp each time I have her ... The only moments she let her walls down are when we are making love ... Both of those two blissful times she crumbled like a baby under me , or like she was cold and enjoying my warm soaking up all she can , because she knew it wouldn't last, but I would love to hold her forever...

He looked from his cards then at Nori. Nori was beautiful and the same culture as him , and he has a feeling she likes him , she's always over here and when Trunks and Pan go to "sleep" or "study" we talk. I watched her green eyes sparkle as she yelled at Trunks.

When Marron just left me like that , using that coward trick the solar flare , I Flew home in a rage I couldn't take it , not the rejection , but her completely pushing me out of her life , like I was foul , like I was a Villain , what did I do to her ?... I shook my head and looked a Nori maybe I should give up ,... But Marrons last words rang in his heart "I'm all I've got " why did she feel so alone , she not we are all here for her.

**Marron**

It I was my last week at Osaka state... I turned in Gamma Athena for it's hazing and everyone knew. I could still remember they way Brittany snatched my gold cardigan out my hand... They hated me... Everyone expect Valise... When I went to go get my things everyone was there from every frat and sorority they held candles as Brittany dis band me I rolled my eyes ignoring it. I was going home , and pretty soon I would never have to see those people ever again...

I sat in my old dorm waiting on my mom to come get me we were flying to west city.

Knock knock the door opened and in came Valise she sat on the bed and hugged me. "Marron I'll miss you I can't make it without you "

Marron smiled "yes you can Valise , you have to remember you are all you've got "

Valise looked up at Marron "I'm pregnant " sniff sniff "by Christian " she broke down.

Marron eyes widen as she looked at the floor.

She use to depend so much on her friends Bra ,Pan ,Cindy , heck even the Athena's , but a friend. Couldn't hold you at night , a friend couldn't please you , and a friend could give you children.

Did she want a kid ? , did she want to be held at night ? Did she want to be pleased ?... Well of course every women wanted that.

I should give Uub a call , no I should give him an apology , I didn't want to push him away anymore.

Marron hugged Valise one more time as she felt her mothers Ki outside. "Listen Valise , you do what you have to do , it's your life and I can only tell you that I support you ... Take care Valise "

Marron skipped away...

As she saw her mother.

When they got to west city the knocked on the door to CC. Bulma answered to see 18 and Marron Bulma grabbed Marron and hugged her.

"Don't worry will get that teacher who tried to harass you "

The three women went inside.

Marron just wanted to turn in the Sororities and Professor David in... So they can't do it to other girls.

Bulma had sat an at home appointment with an , 18 told me the behavior of Marron wasn't normal and she was worried.

Bulma grew furious to hear about the hazing and the professor , but most importantly Marrons welfare is what worried her the most..

Marron sat down next to the old man on Bulmas couch

"What's all this ?" Marron asked

Then man smiled "hello Marron I'm Dr. Johnson "

Bulma and 18 left the leaving the living room.

18 eyes glazed over as they waited.

2hour laters

the Doctor walked to the women in Bulmas office.

He sighed " Marron is suffering far deeper than we thought , it's not about the Sexual harassment , it's way way deeper"

Bulma eyebrows grew concern as 18 stared at the man fearful.

"What what do you mean ?" Bulma asked

The doctor sighed "she's shy and timid "

"My Marrons not shy nor timid , she a fucking hippy for crying out loud " 18 yelled

"Have you ever seen her around men ?... Besides her father ?"

18 eyes lowered "yes yes of course Bulmas Son and Chi Chi's son !"

"Now tell me does she grow distance around them and some what is more active in the conversation making everyone laughed ?"

18 thought about it, her daughter was alway bright and happy and witty around the boys. "Yes "

"Ahhh she consider them safe , and she's only acts that way because she wants some normalcy around the men she cares for. You said her friends right from childhood ?"

18 nodded

"You've only see her with them no other male such as a boyfriend ?"

18 shook her head "my Marron is a virgin "

The doctor paused " your daughter advert her eyes from mine as soon as you left the room, she spoke of professor David , not as one person , but all of the males in the world. She answers in a childlike state when I asked her about her father, but when I asked her of the Professor she seam to drift away from reality and went back to a memory that haunts her that cause the fear of men the event that triggered the fear, making an individual hyper-responsive to future fearful situations. "

"What are you saying Doc ?" 18 asked accusing

As Bulma covered her mouth

"I'm saying your daughter has Posttraumatic stress disorder"

18 eyes rose as the doctor went on.

"Everything why she joined the sororities , her depression , her fear and hate of men all lead to ... Rape..."

Bulma was in tears as she covered her mouth.

"At a very very young age "

18 seem puzzled then angry "how young ?"

"The signs are showing me maybe at the age of 7 , but I think this happened when she was developed or developing because of the way she holds her body , when she talked of her Encounters with the professor. It's as if she's trying to hide herself "

18 shook her head as she thought of her daughter , her smart mouth crazy daughter no way...

" I know this hard ,but going to trail is not the way to handle this , it's been years since the attack , what she needs now is treatment , on her Post-traumatic stress , and start looking ahead for her future... You and can contact me and we can schedule appointments were I can talk to Marron and even so medical Treatment."

The doctor then left

Bulma rubbed 18s back.

" Bulma I have no clue how to deal with this " 18 gasp "oh my baby "

Bulma smiled "I think her knowing that you know would be best right now ,go to her 18 I'll be right there "

18 nodded and went to the living room to see her daughter sitting on the couch.

18 sat down by her as Marron jumped.

"Mom ?"

18 approached softy " Marron I know "

Marron eyes widen as she feared what her mother knew.

"Mom what are you talking about ?"

"I know you been raped "

Her hear fluttered as the tears came and she rushed her face into her mothers shirt

_I dreamed of telling my mom over and over , when she yelled at me , or when she grounded me , or when she was disappointed in me , the words chocked in my mouth bouncing at my lips as I tighten them_

She pulled away and looked at her moms face " please don't tell my daddy "

18 eyes lowered and hugged her daughter. "Do you want to tell me what happen "

Bulma watched from the side with an smile. Thinking of her own daughter , she grabbed her phone and dialed Bras number

Bulma:hey sweetie

She said was she walked away.

Marron pulled away and looked down " I was at his cousin house , and he ..."

_I told my mom everything it spilled out of my stomach like vomit. My mom told me I was diagnosis with Post-traumatic stress , but it wasn't a sure thing. She told me she was sorry._

_Bulma help getting me in rolled in online classes , my appointments are going well with my Doctor , he said I was a fighter._

_Mom is staying very close to me at all times like to today me her and Bulma went to a sleek hair salon._

_The stylist cut my hair in layers and giving me side fringe bangs.. I loved it._

_Mrs. Bulma had been so good to me._

I was so happy in my life right now I felt like I finally let go and was looking forward to a future. I was studying business management.

I watched myself in the huge mirrors with my new look and new me. I smiled as I pulled out my phone , I was ready ready to face everyone

I walked outside on the sidewalk downtown to dial his number.

I was going to give him a chance , I wasn't going to run away from him anymore.

I bit my lips as it rung rung

Nori:hello ?

my new found confidence was gone

Marron: hello ... Uub ?"

Nori: oh so your Marron ... Ha I heard so much about you Pans best friend right ?... Ha ha Uubs in the shower.

Marron eyes trembled she was a stupid , just because he frequently tried to get in touch with her , and because he seem to be always trying to be with her , and because she had sex with him twice didn't mean , he was hers ... They weren't even dating ... Great one guy the one guy on this world she wanted to try her self with was with someone else , kissing her the way he kissed her , touching her the way her touched her , and whispering those heart warming words in her ear and holding her. Yes she was a stupid to run away from that , she must of been killing his pride with all her rejection... Great just great , she avoided him to protect herself only to be hurt in the end anyway...

She hung up and back her back wall to the building looking up at the sky

**_I drove for miles just to find you and find myself_**

**_All these screams, all these voices in my head_**

**_You gave me strength, gave me hope for a lifetime_**

**_I never was satisfied_**

I took for granted and like Pan said I would miss out on a good man.

next week was spring break and Bulma was throwing a part , I hope no one knows about the hazing or the harassment, but my dad doesn't even know so I think my mom and Bulma are keeping it a secret.

She looked up at the clouds with her hands behind her back..

Uub I hope your happy with her I really am ... She bit her lips and wonder would she ever find a guy as warm as him ?...

* * *

**Bra**

**_Lights  
Camera  
Struck a pose  
And if someone help you  
Lipstick on_**

She sat in hair and make up as the artist straighten her blue hair. As she sat next to her Mother

Capsule Corp. had a press conference in an America for an news paper , Trunks was here as well. The headline were called The Future of Technology. Basically my mom was speaking of her soon retirement and handed the company down to us.

"Remember Bra if they ask anything about your father ignore them " Bulma said

She nodded as a stylist brought shiny black heels to her feet and bringing her accessories to match her black dress.

**_High heels higher  
Six feet tall  
And everybody knows  
Who you are_**

They walked out the room meeting Trunks in the hall he had on an blue suit and his hair were gelled back.

She told Goten she would be busy this weekend so he didn't come. And quite frankly she miss him , but didn't like the fact that she missed him so much.

**_And nobody cares_**

**_If your heart is aching_**

**_Nobody cares_**

**_If you want no more  
Nobody wants to know  
You cried the night before_**

The lights shine as did camera flashes ,as we set down at an table with an applauding audience before us. We kept on smiles as they asked us question in English then the translator translate to us then back to them. I understood a few sentences in English.

As her mother smiled talking of how proud she was of us.

I couldn't help but feel over whelm this life our life was so expensive and exposed all the time. People see me as a heiress a Women who had everything , but in reality I had nothing of my own, beside Goten , I couldn't say he was all mine , but those weekends with him made me feel filled with purposes... And to be honest , I hate that , I hate that I have to have him in my bed to feel something , to feel anything. Maybe it'll be different , if we were together , but this sex I can't seem to function without was pissing me off , I want to be independent , and the only way I could think of even being okay once he call it quits is if I trained and make my body mind and heart stronger ,When ever he breaks it's off I want to be prepared. I want to be strong and find myself and don't give in to an man. Goten is great , but he's a coward , he isn't telling me he wants to be with me , and he isn't telling me he doesn't , I don't want this uninsurable thing maybe if it was something as picking which lipstick went with an outfit or which dress should I wear for the day , but this concerned my heart and mind , they were unsafe even though he showed some loyalty to me by being there , it was anything sure , he could fuck my body , but my brain and heart were off limits. I'm going to train I don't know when , but soon , because I have to prepare myself , when he leaves me.

Love...

The emotion my father says either makes an fighter stronger or weaker , in Gokus case Stronger , in my dad's weaker... And in my case , Love will only make me stronger , because I refuse to feel the downfall of it.

I was Bra Briefs rich ,beautiful ,young , and destine for success yes I was all of that , but I was also a women.

A women who could be soft and passionate and a women , who was going to make it to the top just like her mother , maybe her money looks powers and fame were passed down to her by her parents , but she was going to work her ass off for her career , and she wasn't going to do it handicapping off of Goten dick every weekend , she would lose the feelings and just enjoy the pleasures he gave her , but no more needing of him No ... Hell No ... From this moment on she wasn't going to expect anything from him , but his body , because that's all it seem he could give.

**_Vaster your dreams and your hopes  
Into it  
Everything you used to know  
Is gone  
And you're slipping into in your own  
Trying not to lose yourself_**

The crowd laughed as The translator translate Trunks joke , the photographers were all in their face flashing.

So what if I'm in love with a man , I won't let that stop me and turn me weak anymore , because I love myself more.

**_Friendly people  
All around  
And time to put  
Your best face on  
Smiling like there's  
Nothing wrong  
Though deep down you feel  
So alone  
Nobody sees who you are inside  
Nobody knows you are so much more  
Nobody needs to know  
You're tired of putting a sho_**w

Enduring eight years of school won't kill me

Joining capsule Corp won't kill me

falling in love won't kill me

And having sex with the same guy regularly won't kill me

**_'Cause these lights won't kill me now  
Saying these clothes won't change me now  
Saying these words won't scare me now  
Saying I will be myself  
I will be myself._**

After the press meeting me Trunks and mom went to lunch... A few hours later they left back to Japan.

I went home and study for a test

Goten didn't even try hard ,I let him take me with ease.

Tears rolled down her face.

I want to be with him , I want to keep him , but more than that I want to be in his heart.

I allow myself to cry when I'm alone , because no one would have to see what a fool I am to be in love.

So I'll cry now , but I'll get stronger I'll think of a way.

Me and Goten continued our weekends together. And every Sunday he left me I would also be prepared for it to be the last.

**Goten**

Friday.

They laid in her bed while she slept with her face to the ceiling , he rub his hands in her thighs legs stomach as she slept slightly moaning , her grabbed her breast squeezing them softly and kissed her neck then brought his index finger to her parted dry lips her circled them then dropped his hand to stare at her as she dreamed.

His heart beat numbed then he deeply closed his eyes and lowered himself behind her holding down her shoulder and pressing up her bottom and entered her.

She gasp in the covers grabbing an hand full of covers waken up completely

He made love to her in constant motion kissing her back shoulder and breathing in her ear as she moan.

He felt her body gush and melt all over him from the time he entered her.

"Oh Bra" he said then crashed his lips in her ear squeezing her waist

"Ohhh Bra "

"Goten " she said weakly

"You going to have my baby ?"

Her eyes shot open as she didn't answer

He started going faster

"Are you going to have my baby ?" He asked again

Her chest trembled with her eyes closed with tears and mouth parted "yes yes yes I want to have your baby "

"Oh fuck "

He finished three deep long strokes she could feel his bones and seed all over and in her.

Her eyes closed on impact knocking her out cold until the afternoon

He didn't remove himself from her.

He just grabbed her shoulders and wrapped her in his arms grabbed her jaw and kissed her sleepy face then buried his face in her neck.

Bra couldn't hear him because his tears were silently strolling out.

Sunday

He closed her door and took a deep breath then looked at the sky and levitated... Leaving his princess in her castle.

He began to fly home confused and insecure.

He didn't know what he was to her, just someone to comfort her ?... Was that it ?...

She seem to not need anything from him , and in reality she didn't. They always laid together and talked , but she could laid down with any man , and talk to any man.

He sighed

He was a teacher barley making over 1,500 a month , her bank account was probably a billion , hell a lock of her hair was probably worth more than him.

What could he offer , what could he bring her ?... He shouldn't even be touching her, but he always came back to her every weekend knowing their ranks in life were so out of reach.

He wanted to take care of a women , he didn't want a women taking care of him.

He didn't like this feeling of being small and less when he thought of who she was , but when their alone Laying next to each other , he forgets everything.

All of his income before he worked as a teacher came from Trunks and Hercule.

He shook his head in shame. Trunks always there to help him , bought him his first car took him shopping when all his mother could afford where second hand clothes. Gohan and Videl had money well Videl did and her father already were paying for their property and bills , and he couldn't openly ask anyone for anything , they just gave it too him , Trunks made an side account for me years back , and I always depended on that account , in high school then in college , I had started to feel like I were part of it like I were rich and famous , but I wasn't that was Trunks money I spent not my own , and it made him feel less than a man to feed off of his best friend basically his brother , Trunks deserved better than me , though I kept Trunks laughing and was his wing man , not that he needed one , I just made dating and sleeping around more easier for him , if we like two girls and wanted to get to know them I would smooth them with the compliments and humor than introduce them to Trunks , but if we wanted to just get laid , I would tell them straight up what we wanted , giving me the impression of an asshole and Trunks the sweet one , I knew I were equal to Trunks in every way as far as a warrior and saiyan man , but as a human man I would be considered not even near his level , that was one of my biggest insecurities I'll forever live with , because Trunks will forever be my best friend , I know he needs me to be there for him mentally just as much as I need him , but he had no other dependency of me than to be his friend , and for years I depended on him financially until now , but he even paid for my tuition he paid for me to even have this job ,I'm pathetic , and now here I am with his sister , who bring all those insecurities back in my face 10 times greater , because she's a women a women I happen to be crazy about a women that has everything.

Love he thought bitterly was not enough.

She spoils him giving him her body all the time , just imaging if he asked her to be his , she'll buy him everything when he in return couldn't afford an quarter of the things in her closet , and if she says no he would be crushed , she would turn him down because he wasn't good enough , because he wasn't rich enough , because he wasn't enough for her.

When they make love he doesn't let her on top never he wanted her to need him in some way , and in that way was sex she yelled and moan how much she needed him. What they had was so passionate , she would cry hit and scratch him , his tears would mix in with his sweat as the fumes of the room flew in the air and their Ki levitated in small sparkles from every pour of their bodies , he wanted to tell her he loved her in those moments and he wanted to hear it from her mouth he wanted her to tell him, but she never said it only looked at him with hate concern confusion yet admiration ,but after a climax they both would disconnect from that passion and talk about work and school or just hold each other , he would make her laugh and blush or sometimes when they went at it all night they'll eat everything in her fridge and then fall asleep.

He landed on his land and walked in his mothers house.

**Flash back**

Bra was next to him laying facing the ceiling playing with her fingers.

His body coated her side as his hand wrapped around her torso making her arms grow closer to her chest

"Are you seeing anyone ?" He asked lazily as if it were casual conversation ,but his heart really wanted to know.

She stopped moving her fingers as her blue eyes traveled to his "I'm seeing you "

That answer gave him nothing at all."anyone else ?"

She paused and shook her head.

He smiled to himself then ran his finger through her hair. "Well tell me about your past "

Her eyes lowered " my past ?"

He nodded "yeah "

She sighed and monotone answered him "countless dates 3 boyfriends been in love once "

"Anyone ever propose ?"

She paused" no I'm to young , but I'm sure sooner or later it'll come "... She laughed " I'll have to let them down easy "

His eyebrows rose " you don't want get married ?"

She yawned "of course I do ... I mean I don't know sigh , look I know it's going to happen ,but i at least want to be out if school first "

"You know it's going to happen ?"

She nodded "mom says I'm a trophy wife ?... " she mocked in an sweet voice " ha as if I can't even cook and when the children of my suppose husband blast the house , then I'll have a lot of explaining to do ha ha "

He smiled then stopped "I can cook " he said , he also wanted to say , he wouldn't mind kids blasting the house.

It grew silent after that

"How do you picture it ? At a big church with an big dress ? Ha "

She scoffed "actually no maybe something thin and sleek dress and at Vegas !"

His eyes widen "what ?!"

"Yes you see I'll have a shot gun wedding !" She joked

He stared at her amused face  
"Ha ha ha ha ha okay little thug life "

She laughed then stopped and looked in his eyes with an seriousness.

"Goten " she said softly

The reached out and grabbed her cheek.

**End flashback**

He was in love with her he spent every weekend with her for over 6 months and he had fell in love , and he was scared shitless.

* * *

**Trunks**

Here I was showing my knee scrape to Uub and Pan came running to see it saying it was "cool"

Pan was so weird ha ha ... In fact the weirdest girl I know ... How is she friends with My sister ? Ha ha... And Pan is cruel , for the love of me I can't understand why she's not sleeping with me anymore , I'm dying here. She's being so cruel I needed her badly she rejected me for three weeks now and I was going crazy... I still remember that night I took her to that hotel it served as a great memory when I was using the hand lotion for the 5th time sense she went on strike.. I'm trying to be a gentleman , but I think she enjoying my suffering why that little ... Sigh ... Maybe she's over it ?... Maybe she got what she wanted and is dumping me , oh my god I sound like a chick ... he looked at her poke his scar. He swat her hand away as she rubbed it.

"oucheeee Trunks

he smiled and his eyes lowered with an apology " your going to infect it weirdo !"

she pouted

he laughed at her cute face "fine touch it an your going to nurse me back to Heath"

she gasp and her red shaking her head "Not in front of UUB ! NOT IN FRONT OF UUB !"

Uub laughed "ha ha ha Pan don't worry I wont tell what kind of sick roll playing games you and Trunks play !"

she he blushed and grew redder jumping Uub "Uub we don't role play !"

he laughed and pinned her down to the floor in away I didn't like.

"oh I could've sworn I heard turn super saiyan "

Pan eyes widen like saucers as she struggled under up. "Uub you mean jerk I though you was a nice guy ahhh crap your all the same "

Uub chuckled "I'm just kidding !"

Trunks had enough of this and snatched Pans body from under Uub. "Hey Man !" He yelled with furrowed eyebrows.

Uub watched the way Trunks held her to his chest protectively and blushed at how him and Pan looked.

Pan on the other hand was looking up at Trunks tense face in shock as he squeezed her wrist.

"jeez dude calm down , I was just playing with her "

Trunks relaxed a bit...and loosen his grip on her wrist.

he laughed blushing..

Pan was silent as she looked at her knees then up to him then back to her knees ten back to him "I'm going to go home " she went to kiss his cheek then hugged Uub and left. He watched her leave taking note that the streets were icy , praying for her safety.

"Trunks you need to chill okay I get you guys are doing whatever your doing , but she's single , not that I'm interested well Pan is hot ,but shes Goku granddaughter , and I you know I respect is family in just teasing her."

he looked at Uub , he was right she was hot , when did that happen when ?..."no man Im over reacting ,but don't talk to her like that , she wants to ignore the big elephant in the room and keep it hush hush "

Uub chuckled " then maybe you should invest in some duct tape"

Trunks blushed

"no serious you guys are lucky your Ki's hidden , or other wise Gohan will be very very pissed."

Trunks paled.

"ha ha look at you Trunks man , your in to deep ... But I'm not one to talk "

Trunks grabbed his head "damn damn damn shit Gohan , is going to kill me "

Uub shrugged as he started up the game "why you Ki is hidden right ?"

Trunks gulped " yeah ,but it won't be forever you know "

Uub eyes met Trunks " you mean "

Trunks nodded

"oh shit !... ,but how ?I mean when ?I mean dude "

"Im not letting her go man An super saiyan 2 father and all"

Uub scratched his neck "jeez Trunks that's brave"

"I need to train and prepare myself "

Uub laughed " hey you have a while , just relax your Ki is hidden , your both miles from home your solid "

Trunks smiled then studied his friend. "Hey Uube you and Marron huh ?"

Uub jumped and rolled his eyes " that girl is impossible !"..."and she's driving me crazy ,some times I want to choke her and some times I want to just kiss her lips off "

Trunks laughed at this

"the worst part man is she's blowing me off hard and I can't seem to forget her "

the way Uub was talking struck a cord. His eyes widen " noooo "

Uub looked at him "what "

Trunks smiled then punched Uubs shoulder "noooooo you didn't !" He smiled

as Uub tried to hide his smile and cherry red face. Trunks grabbed his shoulders "you asshole !... You did !"

Uub couldn't help his flustered smiled And shoved Trunks off of him "I did okay !"

Trunks eyes widen Marron was beautiful and funny a little crazy , he couldn't really picture her that way , but neither did he picture Pan like that and boy his whole view of her change. , she wasn't a little girl or family friend , but a beautiful women who was great in bed. Pan and Marron that only meand Br- no now at his sister had to be innocence still for the shake of his heart he hoped.

Uub looked dead serious at Trunks "and I'm screwed Trunks "

Uub dazed "it's something about her soft flesh man , and her eyes , her fucking eyes captures you "

Trunks noticed a buldge in Uubs Pants

"Dude what the fuck !" He punched Uub

his friend was screwed.

Uub looked down at his pants and blushed "it's fucking Android 18 fault! Blessing her daughter with those looks"

"dude go find Nori Go find Marron go find hand lotion ,just get the fuck away from me "

Uub wiped his face in his arm and left out the door.

Trunks rushed to his room , he needed to see boobs !... He grabbed his phone and flopped on the bed looking a his picture galleries at Pictures of Pan. He saw one of Ashley . Delete.

it was a picture of Pan next to Nori laughing in the snow her chuckles a made her Brest bounce , as he took a shot of her when she wasn't looking , he enjoyed taking off guard picture of he and threatening to post them scarring the hell out of her , he enjoyed teasing her.

he smiled at the thought... As the picture calmed he down from that very homo moment.

**Pan**

She were in class not paying attention.

She loved being with Trunks , but her doubts did start to weigh her mind, so she's been holding out on him... She smiled , and she knew he wanted to do it with her , she would say she was tired or what not and he would back off. Also she wanted to see what's up with her body when they don't do it why she feels a little drain and weak, she knew something was wrong with Trunks too because he was losing his patients with her. She smiled as class let out , she went to the parking lot and drove towards Trunks place. When she got there the door was a bit open. She went in side to see Uub and Nori talking.

"Umm hi guys " she greeted "ready to get some knowledge !"

Uub looked at her and shook his head. "No not today " she said distressed and rubbed his temples

"Jeez Uub you need to relax losing up you now !" Nori said punching his arms.

His eyes soften as he stared at her and stood up "your right let's go " he picked her up and carried her out the door. "See ya Pan "

Pan watched them awkwardly , they seem to be growing close. She shook her head then went to Trunks room and flopped on his bed with books and began studying as he sat at his desk. She was siting up with her legs in the bed but knees up holding the book.

He turned and watched her , she could feel his eyes. And tried hard not to look at him pretending to be reading. She heard him get up and sit by her legs.

Don't smile Pan Don't smile Pan

Flop

He closed the book swatting it out her hands

"TRUNKS !" She laughed

He looked at her with a scowled

She looked at him annoyed yet amused "I was studying jerk "

"Fuck studying "

She furrowed her eyebrows "Fuck you !"

"Will you ?!" He asked desperately

She blushed "I'm tired Trunks"

"You been tired for a while Panny , I can help you get some sleep "

She blushed harder as he grabbed her knees with his palms opening her legs with a soft pop.

She gasp "go find somebody else I'm not up for it" she said closing her knees

He rolled his eyes " I can't do that " he huffed frustrated

She laughed amused and happy "whys that ?"

He sighed and looked in front of him , didn't he explain it too her already, he wasn't going to repeat it.

He looked at his carpet then to her and smiled rushing himself in between her legs "Cause your my fucking cinnamon apple !"

She burst out laughing as her head hit the pillows exposing her neck as he kissed it.

Her laughs soon turn into moans that soon turn into cries.

He looked down at her as she blushed , he smiled with lowered eyes kissing her face. " I missed you Pan , I needed you "

**_Tell me where I stand are we going to be hand in and hand or did I just fall in love with an friend._**

**_tell me where I stand we ain't gotta move it no where I just gotta know where I am _**

I closed my eyes as I felt an bolt full of energy invade my body numbing her veins.

I looked back up at him. "I needed you too ..." She smiled "cinnamon apple "

He laughed and kissed her forehead then laid next to her while holding her body.

"Stay Pan , don't go home"

She nodded.

Pan walked from her English class to her car with her books on her hip. She was going over Trunks again today and she couldn't wait , she couldn't resist him no more , her body was aching for him.

She paying no mind when she felt her books being slapped out her hand.

She looked at the books on the ground then up to see Ashley walking away laughing getting into a car

Ugh Pan had enough of her she ran to the car and slapped Ashley.

Ashley cried in pain as her friend drove off Ashley furrowed her brows then laugh seeing how Pans body was being pulled as the car accelerated she pulled down on Pans arm as she heard bone cracking.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell bitch !"

Then she pushed Pans arm out of the window , she rolled on the concrete moaning in Pain.

**Trunks**

He was walking around to Pans class to see her.

She was walking to her car he smiled ready to surprise her , but stopped when he saw Ashley pushed her things.

Then saw Pan running after her

"Oh shit " he ran after Pan , but stop when he saw her body being dragged by the car then dropped on the ground

His heart beat in Panic as he saw her immobile.

His eyes widen as he hurried to her side.

"Pan !"

He dropped to his knees and watched her arm lay awkwardly next to her body , it was still attached.

"Trunks ?"

"Don't worry Pan " he picked her up and ran.

Pan

My body was limp and numb , I was fighting ?... I think , now I'm see Trunks face and the clouds.

Trunks rushed in her in an hospital

Trunks

pan was doing better as they waited in the waiting room for her turn , it was pretty full in the ER and since Pan was in a life or death situation, but to Trunks it was like she was on her death bed as he looked at her arm laying limply in her skin. He felt like it was his fault , damn Ashley !...

"next son Pan"

he he picked her up and carried her to the room much to the annoyance of the nurse , he laid her in the bed as a tall man came in.

the nurse looked at him "Can I talk to you out side Sir?"

Trunks studied the way the tall Man walked by Pan and filled the nurse.

beep beep beep beep Pans heart monitor went off as she wiped her head in her pillows "Trunks ?" She panic turning her head from the man to them leaving.

"I'll be right back Pan "

when they got outside in the hall the nurse explained everything."okay sir we did the x-rays and they show her shoulder is dislocated ... We will have to relocated okay"

Trunks nodded "okay"

"so if you would wait in the waiting room "

"no no way !" He yelled

**"**sir it's a very painful process ,but ones those bones are connected she'll be good as knew ,it'll be hard for family members to watch"

"i don't care I'm not waiting anywhere ,but next to her," he walked back in the room to see Pan holding the rails afraid.

he went to her side. And looked down at her

she tried to sit up blinking in the bright light "Trunks what happening ?"

he blinked as he laid her down softly "your shoulder dislocated "..."they have to relocated , Pan I'm so sorry "

she blinked and nodded. Trunks leaned on the bed looking in her face.

the man grabbed her arm as she screamed with tears running out the side of her face.

"ouch "

"ouchh"

"owwwwww"

she cried

Trunks heart thudded as he saw her struggle he admittedly grabbed her red wet face and kissed her lips.

"Ma'am you have to calm down "

Trunks felt his own tears coming out "she's in pain for Christ sake " he said turning to them.

"I'm sorry sir ,but this procedure doesn't require medicine"

he blinked back down to Pan who was calming down but still shaken. He kissed her forehead as his eyes shook.. It killed him ,it was as if her pain caused him 10 times the pain.

he brought his lips to her ears."Pan calm down please I want you to relax and accept this your a warrior you can take it I know you can "

he knew her relax state will opened up her pours he powered up and sent his energy into hers.

his blood boiled as he felt the sensations of his Ki invading her body, he noticed Pan moan then fall asleep. an now her Ki was invading his and going in his pours.

he turn to the nurse "she's ready "

the nurse wasn't sure what was going on or why the couple seem to be intimate , but she looked at the other nurse and nodded.

he pushed in Pans arm back and place With ease , Trunks smiled , it was her fighting them off , just like her.

he then picked her up still asleep and paid the bill in Cash then flew to college , he watched the way her dress hung of her sleepy body , he was still invading her Ki , felling it's sweet pleasures as hers massages his.

he knew him doing this was causing her to sleep , but he didn't stopped , she looked so laid her down in his bed and watched her four hours she would twitch and moan in her Ki coma. He was fascinated in her in the whole experience it was like watching a flower bloom.

it wasn't until four am he stopped he wanted to see her awake.

she moaned and opened her eyes. "Trunks ? " she said breathing heavily as tears came out grabbing his shirt closer to her. " don't stopped so that again ! " she gasp as did he

"you felt that ?" He asked astonished

she nodded weakly "yes yes I did please do it again"

he power up much more then at the hospital so much that he glowed red , he kissed her neck sweetly rubbing her body while talking of his pants.

she moaned and archedher back as her white Ki shot out her body she gasp and moan

and went he entered her , their ki met , his red and her white creating a deep rosy pink invading their bodies. She cried a as her body tingled from head to toe.

he was digging her in in a constant beautiful hip rolls.

their bodies got lost in the mixture of their pink energy.

"pan !" He yelled in tears

she also was crying this feeling was too much it blissful too intoxicating too drunk too numb and so pleasurable.

they got lost in each other as their energy made his room a messy making everything fly to the ceiling.

**Pan**

it was Valentines and she was in love , and if she wasn't before she was now ever since that night she couldn't think straight , her body shivered and her heart ached , once his Ki was in her , it wasn't getting out it stayed and lingered on her heart and bones. To be honest she was scared she wanted to go to Bulma , but she couldn't tell her every since her son made passionate love to her she couldn't be still or get him off her mind.

she sighed as she laid in her bed she had to go home as in her dorm , Trunks room was still mess from their love making and the scent was killing her, he was coming over today , and though she couldn't feel his Ki she could smell him coming from a mile away.

he came in and rushed to the bathroom throwing his keys at her chest "Pan please go park my Truck I have to piss !"

she sighed and blushed "jeez Trunks !" Then she laughed and went down stairs to the parking lot to see his Trunk behind other cars that were already Park , she unlocked the door and got in , their scent hit her nose heavily their scent smelled like mint and cherry blossom and it was mixed in with an another she started the enegine and looked back as she reversed she saw the students and other cars behind her but what caught her eyes was roses Pink roses all over his back seat with an small pink bear and a life size Hersey kiss , her heart rate sped as she looked at everything sprawled out everywhere , she gasp and blushed and smiled , her head turned to the drivers windows and she sat his face smiling at her.

she laughed and rolled down the window Almost in tears "Trunks !"

he laughed

she blushed "you go me you got me good !" She said amuse then her face soften "thank you so much , this is so sweet "

he looked at her in her lowered blinked eyes and slight smile as he could hear her heart thumper And smell her scent intensifying with the mixture of roses.

"Pan " he grabbed her face through the window.

she looked up at him a little scared.

"I don't want to lose you , I can't I won't lose you , your mind "

her heart melted bloodily as he spoke.

"so Ill like to ask you no demand you to be my girlfriend "

she blinked down then up at him.

"so I demand that your mine okay !"

she nodded and pushed her upper body out the window kissing him then pulling apart "I wouldn't have it any other way "... He smiled and kissed her again. She pulled set and looked readily in his eyes "because I demand that **you** are mine Trunks Briefs"

he watched her war face and smiled and kissed her crashing his lips on to hers. As students honked behind them backing up the drive through. They were oblivious to anything

Pan felt his Ki in her pours and took a deep breath

_yes finally_ _spring is coming_ _after a_ _long hard cold winter._


	15. Broken tainted teal

(**a/n: this is the weekend of spring break and the rest of 2nd semester**

**disclaimer: I don't own flaws and all by Beyoncé , ET by Katy perry , goodbye my lover by James blunt , or DBZ characters **

**this chapter was not suppose to be this long. Lol ,but oh well update on me , I got a new job !... Hopefully I can start writing** **from a computer soon. Please review and tell me all your thoughts.**

* * *

**Marron**

Shit shit shit shit , he was here

It was the Friday of spring break and the chestnuts just walked in CC. Marron wore a black high waist bikini and matching black top her hair in a bun with huge white framed black lens sun glasses.

Bulma greeted us with her warm blue eyes. She hugged me "hello Marron the kids are in the pool "

Marron smiled "Trunks Pan and Goten ?"

Bulma smiled "and Uub and.."

Marron eyes widen as she looked back at her mother.

18 smiled at her and nodded for her to go back there.

Marron nodded with her towel and clear pink plastic bag over her shoulder. She rushed to the wash room.

Yes she still smoked pot , it relaxed her nerves , but before she could light her joint. The door open and she hide the joint.

"Hey are you alright ?" Her mom asked

"Yeah mom I'm fine "

18 smiled "then go on see your friends "

Marron nodded as she went out to the back breathing heavily , as she passed up the older people in the house.

When her black sandals hit the concrete the sun blazed. As she saw

Chest was everywhere

Trunks was his father son

And Goten clean and cut

Uub Carmel muscles in crested beautiful too , why is it the only men she felt comfortable around were so hot ?.

But that didn't stopped their she saw Pans perky breast in a sexy black one piece

But the the most chest that made her heart ache was the ones in the hight waist red polka dot one by the pool . She saw her friends blue hair standing by a chair.

Marron felt herself choke as she rushed to her friend

Her and Bras eye met.

"Hey " Bra said small

"Hi " Marron peeped.

"You okay ?" Bra asked concerned.

Marron smiled as a few tears came out "I would be better if I had those tits "

Bra burst out laughing as tears slid down her cheek she grab Marron in a hug.

Marron hugged her back. And Bra was her mother daughter.

We hear pulled apart looking at Pan wiping her eyes

"You bitches !"

We grabbed her in the hug. With our foreheads touching each other's.

I took in their scent and smiled.

"Marron you've been MIA "

Marron sighed "I'll tell you guys later "

Pan and Bra looked at her and nodded

**Pan**

"Oh my god BFF like forever let's hold hands and talk about how hot Trunks is "Trunks mocked.

Pan rolled her eyebrows.

Bra frowned in disgust "I would never !"

As Marron laughed at him " Trunks your insane "

Pan punched him "don't mock us !"

Trunks stiffen as he heard Gohan laughs coming closer.

Pan held out the sun screen in her Hand to Trunks as Bra went to set on the edge of the pool with Goten across from her. And Marron went to sit on a lawn chair.

Trunks watched her creamy skin and licked his lips tempted. But he felt Gohans Ki dangerously close!

Slap

He smack the bottle out of her hand making it land Into the pool

She gasp

"TRUNKS !"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Pan your dad !" He said covering her mouth heavily as her eyes widen then frowned as she cursed him under his palm

Goten was staring at Bra intensely trying to figure out was going on in that precious aqua head , but when he heard Trunks being a coward he snorted then Bra eyes looked up at him as to say look who's talking damn she looking like her father

Pan widen her eyes at him as she bit him to free her mouth he shook his wounded hand "unbelievable you can kill Frieza ,but you can't face my father !"

"Hey that wasn't me well it was but , your father is stronger than Frieza !"

She laughed "yeah whatever Princess "

He grunted as he felt Gohan Ki leave away "your going to regret that !"

"Uub !"

Uub creeped up and grabbed Pans ankles as Trunks grabbed her wrist they swung her by the pool as she pleaded for her life.

"Noooo noooo please Uub I thought we were homies !"

"Sorry Pan Bros before ..."

"Oh hell no Uub don't you finished that sentence !... " Bra joined in

Trunks smirked "oh Pan is that what you leveled to needing the help of the lazy princess "

"well well well isn't it the saiyan princess herself " Uub said remembering something from last spring break , Bra dancing on Goten and Joe telling him they left together.

Pan frown " Bra can kick you ass ! Get em Bra !"

Bra jumped on Uubs back not before him and Trunks threw Pans poor body in the pool like a doll soon Bra was in the same position as Pan had been.

"Look fellas we can talk about this "

Trunks chuckled "sorry sister "

"No wait my hair "

"Pannnnn !"

Pan swam by Goten "sorry Bra ha ha your on your own "

"Bitch ! Marronn "

Marron wasn't going any were near Uub she put down her magazine and looked at Bra.

"Bra I would but my hair !"

"Ohhh you bitches sure know how to make me feel at home !"

Everyone laughed

Goten looked at the way Uub held a little high up Bras thigh with his waist between her legs. He stood up , and in a flash was over there pushing Trunks and Uub in the pool catching Bras body before it hit the concrete.

Bra was shocked as was Marron and Pan. Trunks and Uub swam to the top.

"What the fuck man ! Grow a pair !" Trunks yelled

"Fucking pussy !" Uub yelled

Pan swam to Uub and slapped his head

Bra eyes traveled at his sexy face as he smiled down at her and barley whispered so no one could hear it "The only one getting you wet is me" her eyes widen as she gasp

Then he tossed her like a tamale.

Shit shit damn that Goten knowing I can't resist him.

She swam back up to see him get getting tossed in the pool by Pan. Who laughed for a second before getting pushed in my Trunks.

Then it was an all out war.

**Uub**

he deiced to talked her

She act like she didn't know he was coming and rose her magazine as her heart pounded she could see him sit down next her on the next chair. He was smiling amused and grabbed a water gun.

Splatt

Her stomach and magazine was all wet she looked over at him pissed off.

"Uub I "

Splatt

"Can you "

She dropped the magazine and glared at him

Splatt

She blushed " UUB !"

Splatt

She furrowed her eyebrows and powers up grabbing his big shoulders and tripping with him in the pool.

She smiled under water as she lost her sunglasses

They swam up at the ironic situation.

He looked in her eyes. "You know fancy meeting you here "

She blushed

Trunks noticed this and smiled at Uub

Goten had Bra pinned against the wall acting as if they were fighting but really his at her entrance with her bottoms to the side

She tried to warn him as her face became red with want and fear.

"Please Goten " she whispered "stop"

He huffed "but you so damn sexy "

She moaned slightly.

Pan eyes widen as she saw Bra and her uncle getting it on , ew shit shit shit ! Trunks is about to turn around.

She looked at Trunks and brought him under water kissing him. He smiled and kiss her back.

Marron was still embarrassed by the whole pool thing she had to get out of there she got up and flapped into the house Uub Got out and followed her.

**Bra**

Goten was kissing Bra jawline noticing they were alone.

"Go to your old room Bra"

She shivered and nodded and got out the pool and drying herself with her Ki.

Goten watched her bounced away in that damn sexy bath suit.

When Trunks and Pan emerged

**Pan**

Pan noticed Her uncle and Trunks arm was around her as Uncle Goten got out the pool

"Stop Trunks he might see !" She whispered

Trunks smirked "he already knows "

Pan heart stopped as she saw tombstones her face became red as he stole a kiss.

**Marron**

Marron powered up and walked into the game room.

"Marron ?"

He came in behind her.

She huffed and turned to him , they stared at each other as their eyes met.

Then he smiled an handsome playful smile at her making her forget about that girl who answered his phone.

"Marron you always seem to be running Marron "

"I'm sorry Uub " her eyes blinked and walked closer to him.

**_I'm a train wreck in the morning_**

**_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_**

**_Every now and then without warning_**

**_I can be really mean towards you_**

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that back then "

**_I'm a host of imperfection_**

**_And you see past all that_**

He sighed and his eyes soften."it's okay " he breathed then smiled "your here now "

She watched his smile leave and closed his eyes "just tell me one thing "

She blinked up at him as he continued.

"Who was that guy you were with ?"

Her heart sunk Devon was her supplier. They kissed a bit ,flirted ,and got high together.

"He was very very bad news , in fact so bad I dropped out of school , I'm home now "

His eyes widen then he furrowed his eyebrows "what did he do to you ?"

Marron shook her head " he gave me drugs " she said avoiding his eyes.

This pissed him off , but he saw the way she looked and calm down "what are you going to do now ? About school ?"

Her eyes traveled back to his "I'm taking classes online for business management , Bulma will retire when Trunks graduate and so will a lot of supervisors and managers , so Im pretty set." Marron paused "but of corse I have to work my way up , Bulma has this customer service job I have to start at in a few months actually "

He walked closer and grabbed her waist as her face rest on his chest.

She pulled away looking up in his deep soft eyes.

**_I'm a peasant by some standards_**

**_But in your eyes I'm a queen_**

**_You see potential in all my flaws_**

**_And that's exactly what I mean_**

He grabbed her chin and breathe heavily.

**_You catch me when I fall_**

**_Accept me, flaws and all_**

**_And that's why I love you_**

"Your a puzzle Marron , complex in every way ..." He moved his lips closer to hers with his Mohawk dripping in his face. "And all pieces aren't even in the box " he kissed her lips long and softly. And pulled away "and that's why I'm so fixed on you "

She closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulder they fell on the red carpet.

**Bra**

she was in her old room with her back against the wall and Goten kissed her neck breaking her body against it , he rose his hand to cover her mouth but two fingers slid in and that turned him on he stopped and pulled away from her then brought her on her knees to his penis.

Bra blinked a little fearful , but did it. In the moment she wanted to do it , to show him she loved him enough to do such a degrading thing. She swallowed him as much as she could. As tears ran down her eyes softly. Was it his shivering in pleasure that made her enjoy it yet quiver in disgust was it the way he grabbed her head with shaky hands , that made surrender yet again , was it him being so disrespectful to spray himself all over her face like she was any other girl to him , was it this sexually acts that made her heart trembled in pain and ugliness yet happiness to satisfy him. She pulled away from him embarrassed and defeated wiping her face on her old sheets.

She weakly took deep breaths

He noticed her cold yet uncomfortable demeanor and he panic was he to rough ?...

He got on his knees next to the foot if her bed and held her.

She was crying . And this time she couldn't blame on sex , or school , but on the mere dirty feeling she was having.

"Bra stop crying , I'm sorry "

She turned from him.

"Did I hurt you ?"

She only cried. He grabbed her waist and sat her in his lap

"Bra please you are beautiful , I was wrong to do that to you , your too special to pretty and I would kill any man who did that to you " why would he do that ? He asked himself , why did I disrespect her?...

She looked at him in his guilty eyes

He would kill a man for me ?

Her heart warmed was he opening up ?

She wanted to say you could do it if you would like , it was just her first time.

He looked lost.

She brought her hands to his check and her face closer. "Goten it's okay " she whispered "I like it "

His face jumped In surprised to see her honest face.

"I liked it a lot " she couldn't stop her tears sliding out. " and I liked doing it with you , I like having sex With you and I like pleasuring you rather on my knees or on my back or whatever Goten " she rushed her face into his shoulder. And cried. "It's just I never experience nothing like that "

Goten was probably the happiest man in the earth right now. He patted her head and waist. " Bra you scare the hell out of me " he said honestly as he watched her look at him with big blue eyes.

Why was love over powering my pride.

She smiled then grew sad. "You scare me too " she whispered.

He did scare her. Her love for him scared her.

"Bra we don't have to do that again okay , your worth way more than that "

She shook her head head stubbornly with a stern calm face and moved her lips. "I'm worth nothing , if I can't be with you " and with that she pushed him on his back... She told him she told him of her feelings and he said nothing only watched her as her mouth took her again. Well her mouth took him.

He moaned as she held on to him. "Bra yourrrrrr dad !"

She shrugged

She wanted to shattered what image he had of her and let him know she was not much different from a drug addict craving a fix, her plan of losing feelings were long gone so was her pride.

He jumped and trembled and grabbed her head

"Oh shit Bra " he came in her mouth once again

"I love you so fucking much "

He grabbed her head by her hair and and crashed his lips on to hers.

Her eyes trembled as he kissed her like a solider before going to War.

He pulled away and looked her in her eyes.

She touched her lips as if it was unreal

"You love me ?"

He froze realizing what he just admitted

He sighed the nodded "yeah I do " then his jaw clenched

She closed her eyes "I thought you only like having sex with me "

He sighed and looked in her eyes.

"I love having sex with you and I love you " he said again.

"Do you think I would fly across the world for sex Bra ?"

She blushed

He moved closer " you think I would make love to Any other girl like I do to you "

He kissed her neck.

"I couldn't even fit all myself in a human girl" kiss

She blushed as he kissed her laying her down on the carpet.

" it's not just the sex , it's who you are and I mean the person I'm with on the weekends hiding from the rest of the world holding each other "

"I like when you hit me and I like to hear you laugh at my dumb ass jokes I love how you bounce around in any clothes and turn me on. , and I like your blue alien hair , you clear eyes , your fucking soft skin , your lips Oh god I love your lips, I love when you cry ,to see that cute red face , and to see you laugh once I try to make you smile again. I loved the way you walked away from me that night when I dropped you off at the tow company , I loved watching you leaving the way you bounced"

She was so flustered as tears were overflowing. Her heart numb

He rested his forehead on hers.

"And I love you ... , but I hate when your quiet so please say something Bra"

She stared at him as her heart burst.

She remember sitting in that section at that club and a confident Goten told her and Marron "hello ladies "

"You had me at hello Goten "

He kissed her lips and smiled

Maybe her having money didn't matter ?.

He entered her and she moan.

"Tell me how you feel baby ?"

She closed her eyes and hide her face in his shoulder as his Ki went inside her pores.

"I love you Goten "

He tried to control his energy but the blue matter seeped out as he watched her green little power sprawl out.

They mixed together making a teal mist around them. The mist was orgasmic and lustful.

He grabbed her shoulder "I love you baby "

He kissed her lips

"It'll be okay " he thought well be "find together right ?"... " she loved me and that's was simply amazing all my it's self maybe love was enough ... Enough for us"

He kissed her sweaty tired forehead lowly and sexually as she blinked in his chest.

"Bra I'm not letting you go"

She closed her eyes. Here she was in love , true yet unreal love like her mother said.

She laughed "better not ..." ..."not ever "

She notice him getting hard again. She snickered "Goten !"

He chuckled not really just smiled at how childish or innocent she was "I can't help it !"

"Trust me you would not like it limp "

She blushed "I've seen it like that and it still pretty big"

He laughed " Bra your crazy " she brought her hand to his tail spot

He fell on top of her

"Ouch ! Goten !"

"Oh god " he whispered

Then kissed her.

**Uub**

Marron and Uub were making out on the floor.

"I missed you Marron , I cant get you out of my head "

Marron let the wave of being in his arms take over her.

He was smooth so smooth and warm.

"Uub " she moaned

Slam

"You've got five seconds to move away from my daughter !"

Uub looked from over his shoulder to see 18 forming a blast.

Marron shot up flustered "no mom please don't "

Uub hid Marron in his chest

18 gasp and dropped her hand , then backed away closing the door staring deadly at Uub.

Uub pulled away from Marron as she freaked

"My mom saw us !" Marron cried covering herself.

Shit

"Marron it's okay , your an adult "

Marron shook her head

He kissed her cheek.. "Look Marron I want you to calm down , we're going to go back to the party and we'll talk later in private okay maybe a date ?"

Marron nodded knowing what he wanted to talk about . Her and the way she left him.

They walked back to the living room . Marron was ashamed, but nobody noticed them.

**Gohan**

Went outside to the snack table by the pool. He was quite hungry and a little tipsy.

He grabbed an orange from the fruit bar then the knife.

He looked up to see his daughter at the edge of the pool smiling up at Trunks. Gohan nose flared at the way his daughter was close to him and the way everything Trunks said made her laugh frown or smile.

No Gohan calm down your only imaging things , yes that's it !

Then her giggles chimed in ear and his Ki skyrocketed , he traded the orange for a banana.

Trunks paled as he saw Gohan waving at him with a knife and smiled "hey Trunks come here son !"

Pan looked wide at her father than turned away with a blush as Trunks got up to go to Gohan scared as fuck.

He swallowed as beads of sweat formed on his forehead he nodded "hey Gohan "

Gohan stared at the pretty boy and smiled an ironic smile

He grip the knife tossing it around in has hand "let me show you something Trunks"

Trunks gulped at the way Knife glisten in the sun. He nodded.

Gohan grabbed the orange in the hand with knife in it.

He licked his lips pissed off "see Trunks there Bananas and Oranges "

Trunks grew nervous , very nervous.

"See I perfectly understand the orange ,I love the orange with every fiber in my being "

Shit shit shit Trunks didn't know what to say he just looked at Gohan in his deep burning eyes.

"I understands that Oranges wants bananas " he wiggled his eyebrows at Trunks who looked a little lost and a flustered. "You get what in saying , pure sweet innocent oranges want filthy rotten ripped Bananas "

Trunks was sweating bullets "I think I get you " he managed to say...

"And I under stand that bananas want oranges , but not my orange your feeling me man "..."not my sweet little orange " Trunks heart grew heavy as he heard each once of love and adoration Gohan said in those words

Shit fucking shit "I feel ya Gohan "

"So when those two fruits happen to be alone at a far away place together , I want that banana to remember this "

Oh my god he is going to kill me.

Gohan peeled the banana and began chopping it in thin slices with deep strokes each time.

Trunks winced and jumped at each chop imaging horrible horrible things.

Gohan smiled at Trunks then looked back down at the Banana. He brought the slices and threw them in his jaw biting the viscously with his eyes crazy and deranged as he laughed and chomped "ha ha ha Trunks and I eat bananas for breakfast."

With that he turned and walked away.

Trunks looked up at the sky as the sun blazed finally breathing again.

He held out his arms and looked in the sky. "Why ?"

"Why meeee ?"

Pan fly above him and looked questionable at him.

Trunks saw the print of her lower area and blushed then her stomach Brest chest neck chin lips nose and big chocolate eyes.

He smiled

_That's why _

she landed down and looked at him scared out of his mind"are you okay ?"

"No " he shook his head traumatized "no I'm not "

Pan eyes soften "what did daddy do to you ?"

"He didn't have to do anything ,it's what he said , he said was going to chop my banana and eat if I go any were near his orange "

Pan eyes widen in confused and freaked out "what ?"

"With you being the Orange " he said lost

Pan noticed him stress and sighed damn dad leave my man alone. She looked at him "jeez Trunks I wish I could hold you "

His eyes widen "no no Pan ! Do t even come near me "

Ouch she frown "okay jeez Trunks "

"No Pan ! Not like that , just let me do some thinking on what I'm going to do "

She lowered her eyes "be with me or get castrated " she swallowed deeply "I understand " she said then walked away.

No damn Pan ! This was the worst day of his life. He needed a solution.

**Pan**

Pan walked in the house to see the adults in the living room drinking and playing poker. She saw her mom next to her grandma sitting in the couch. She went and sat by her mother laying her head on her shoulder.

She wanted to cry , she was just Trunks little secret , they couldn't hide from her parents forever , so that mean this their relationship was temporary.. He would soak all he could from her not face her father then leave her and become the president of Capsule Corp. why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free ?... And she was freely giving him everything her heart mind and body, and all he gave her was the title of being his girlfriend , but what was the point ? If we couldn't act like it in front of everyone if he didn't let the world know I was his. , but it's not just his fault , I'm the one started this when I told him I didn't want to go to Bulma, and since then we just swept what we had under the rug only a few know... He did tell Goten ? And that was a step right ? A big step...

Videl felt soft fluffy hair on her shoulder and turn to her daughter " you okay ?"

Pan nodded in her moms shoulder. Then Sat up and sat back then sighed

Pan saw Bra and Goten sneaking from the hall going opposite ways.. She smiled she was going to get Bra to tell her everything. A few moments later Uub came down stairs teasing Bra and how accidental Marron comes a few minutes after him. Pan smirked.

**Bra**

she was standing by Uub and Goten flustered As Uub made hints at her.

"so um Bra " he said as if I was the person he wanted to see

I look at him suspicious then blushed as I thought of him everything Marron had told me of him" yeah Uub "

he laughed slyly "long time no see in fact I think the last time I saw you was spring break !"

Bra paled as her spine shook Uub was being witty and she didn't like it she opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted "how's it's Goooooooo" he look between me and Goten. "Innnnggg "

Goten chuckled softly looking at her.

Bra eyes lowered and she rolled her eyes flicking him off before she went to sit down On the floor.

She felt sick and a little hurt how could Goten laugh at that !... Did he tell Uub ? having Pan an Marron know was one thing , but Uub ... A guy ?... Her and Gotens friend.. She closed her eyes as shame ate at her heart, after what her and Goten just did , how could he laugh at her like that ?... After he said he loved her. Her eyes shot open as she saw a blushing Goten as him and Uub spoke she couldn't hear ,but she hoped it wasn't about her. He had said he loved me so maybe it's okay if people knew ?... , but then again she was giving him a Bj when he said it... Oh god what if he didn't mean it !... Maybe what he was saying was I love your mouth. Shit all of these insecurities and doubts came rushing as she had the need to cry , but kept it together.

Bra then felt soft arms around her shoulders , she looked back at Marron and smiled closing her eyes. Marron wasn't as nearly as strong as Goten , but she did seem a bit warmer In the moment.

Pan looked up to see Uub and Goten drooling she frowned , then turn to her little friends " you two Upstairs now !" Pan threaten very Chi chi like.

...

Marron Bra and Pan ran up to Bras old room With giggles.

They fell into Bras room as Bra pressed her sound proof button...

Pan frown and turn to Bra. "You !... Why the hell was you freaking my uncle in the pool?!"

"What ?" Marron laughed "ha ha talk about hot dog water !" Marron mocked ..."what your still ..."

"What !" Bra gasped embarrassed.

Marron held her stomach as she laughed.

Pan turn to her. "And where the hell you and Uub went !"

Marron laughs stopped as Bra smiled "you and Uub ?" Bra asked. Marron

She frowned and pointed at Pan. "Oh yeah what about You and Trunks all over each other in front of Goten !"

Pan paled then sighed and they all started laughing.

Bra walk closer to them grabbing her head "everything is fucked up "

Pan blinked at her as her and Marron nodded in agreement.

They sat on the floor in a triangle holding their knees

"You let a human beat you ?"" Bra asked looking just like her father.

Pan blushed embarrassed "it was the car !"

"Like that makes it better !" Bra yelled

"Hey !" Pan said ashamed "no judging !"

"Yeah , about being with my brother , but this this is to much , this isn't the Pan I know !..." Bra yelled

"Jeez Bra calm down !" Marron said noticing How heavy Pan was taking Bra words.

Bra eyes soften "sorry ... Go on tell me what else "

"We continued seeing each other and he asked me out ... " pan shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal

Bra squinted her eyes she could see through Pan " bull shit you love him don't act as if you don't !"

Pan jumped and blushed then relax "yeah I do "

Bra laughed in happiness, but then got serious "Pan don't grow weak because of my brother you have to keep"

"Your your in love with him ?" Marron said sadly as Bra and Pan turn to her.

"When did this happen !." She yelled ..."why didn't you tell me ?!" She said hurt and angry ..." You told her and not me " Marron said in a breath

"Hey ! What's that suppose to mean ?!" Bra said then calmed down and softly looked at Marron lost in her head

"Mare ?" Pan said softly ..." We barley talked this past semester "

Bra also grew worried and grabbed Marrons knee " what's been going on with you ?... Have you been okay ?.."

Marron nodded yes lying. " I just dropped out of school "

Silence

"What ?... Why ?" Pan asked

"I ... It's just wasn't for me ... You know "

Bra study Marron and believed her "what would you do now ?"

Marron sighed."I'm taking classes online for business management ".

Bra nodded. Then smirked "what happen between you and that smart mouth Uub ?"

Marron closed her eyes. Remembering how that girl answered his phone , then remembering their love making in her old dorm. She bit her lip then answered "he came to my dorm once , but now I I just don't know ..." She said looking at the ground with her lips parted and eyes darting back and forth.

Pan smiled Uub and Marron were idiots !... " Marron " she said softly

Marron eyes traveled to Pans" hey do you guys talk about me a lot ?"

Pan eyes widen as her smile left "um"

"Cause this girl answered his phone and she seem to know me "

Pan blinked then blushed embarrassed "Uubs always worrying about you around our friend Nori , so must of answered the phone" Pan bit her lips remembering how close Uub and Nori had grown.

Marron eyes lowered for a moment then she looked at Bra and smiled covering that she was hurt. "So you and Daddy huh ?"

Bra blushed a little

"Oh umm we've been doing it a lot "  
Bra said looking at the ceiling then back down to her friends "what ?"

They rose their eyebrows "what else ?"

Bra blinked away in shame and barley said "that's it " she was not about to tell them he said he loved and her weak confession of telling him she like pleasing him. Damn Goten , why can't I get into that head of yours and see your intentions !...

Marron smiled despite the fact that they all seem gloom... But she couldn't help it , she was once again with her dear friends.

"Guys let's go out tonight !" She said excited

Bra smiled she's been needing girl time , having no real friends in America yet. "Yes !"

Pan smiled... She may be having doubts on Trunks and how much he really cares , but she knew this two girls loved her and in that moment that what matter. "It's been a while hell yeahs !"

The girls laughed and prepared for a shower to get out of their swimwear

**Meanwhile**

Uub smiled sly as he talked to Goten with Vegeta just a few feet away.

"dude come on I already know don't be embarrassed I think it's funny and cool she's hot !"

Goten grew fearful , Uub had the gift just like GoKu to see everything that was going around everyone , Uub was the one who convinced Him to tell Trunks he slept with Ashley , at first he were going to keep it a secret ,but after talking to Uub he told Trunks... Speaking of Trunks I can't believe his with Pan.

"Fine we're seeing each other , so what ?"

Uub laughed Bra and Goten were the most prideful people he knew." Dude that's insane I thought Trunks and Pan were bad ,but Vegeta's Bundle of joy YIKES "

Goten looked back at Vegeta his stern built body leaning against a wall arms crossed in his own world chest heaving with a strong steady heart pumping his full saiyan blood throughout his veins. Goten shivered. as he thought of little Bra running to her daddy's arms when she was younger capturing the prince heart, fear is what he felt pure fear , not only was sex involved with princess , so was the dangerous emotion love... her telling him she wanted to please in anyway her pronouncing her love for him from her precious royal rich famous lips , Goten just realized who he was actually in love with , and she loved him too , a shit load of drama was headed his way , but he had to take this , he loved her he told her there's no going back he didn't want too... Never he was pretty young yes , but he was happy next to her , he couldn't remember ever being in love ,before her , he wouldn't let go this fleshy burning of his heart for the women he loved just because her father could killed him. And that just because was a big one ... Was she worth his life ?... Hell yes !

he turn to Uub thinking about Pan.. "Uub is Trunks treating her right ?" He asked lowly ...he needed to talk to Trunks about Bra , but he couldn't do it if he was hurting Pan , because he would hate Trunks and would regret confining in him.

Uub smiled as him and Goten walked towards the pool..." they seem happy together "

Goten took in Uubs words his heart relaxed a bit , he didn't really talk to his niece much , but he still held that protectiveness of her.

they made It outside to see Trunks looking lost.

his blue eyes met Gotens and he sigh relieved of seeing his best friend then his heart paled as he saw the resemblance of the brothers. " guys let's spar tonight !" He said feeling like a person needing a quick fix.

Goten and Uub looked at him.

"okay ..." Uub said " why ?"

"I I Pan... I need to sharpen Up I'm out of shape "

Goten stared at him. " dude are you okay ?"

Trunks shook his head. "I just have to be prepared for Gohan "

Goten eyes widen , hell he needed to sharpen up as well " but what could one day do spring break is almost over !"

Uub sighed he may could match a super saiyan three , but he had soften over the years and he would be surprised if he could even match the second or first level. Plus he couldn't train he had to talk to Marron. "hey guys I don't know I want to see Marron tonight "

Trunks eyes blinked he forgot all about the girls , his sister just got in town this morning , he never seen Marron that much and he had to help Uub out with her , and he had to talk to Pan and tell her he wasn't scared of her father , though he really was , he just didn't want to see weak to her. As Trunks was lost in his thoughts Goten head did clock work.

"Uub ... You and MarRon ?" he asked astonished. Whoa whoa this was too much... He stared at Trunks sweating bullets preparing himself for Gohan , he then looked at Uub he was seeing Marron... why was Goten acting like a coward they seem to be encouraging their feelings for their girls.. Bra Briefs didn't deserve a coward... he was going to tell her , no he was going to demand her and order her round and let her know she was his , and she couldn't call any other man but him and her father daddy , hell no Trunks has the right Idea he needed to train And he was going to do it in front of her. Yes his arrogance his pride his cockiness was coming back , he was a man not a boy he didn't care about their odds , she was his Princess his sweet saiyan princess.

he furrowed his eyebrows. He was going to tell Trunks soon enough and he didn't care if his best friend grew suspicious. "fine then we'll take her with us " he said to Uub. Uub was a bit stronger then them so he needed the challenge. " Pan and Bra too "

Trunks eyes widen then nodded. " okay now you lost it Goten my sister and training ?"

Goten chuckled as he thought of when she punched him once so hard while they made love he bled. " you never know Trunks"

damn Uub thought he wanted to get Marron alone , but he could tell since Goten and Trunks were evening in power , they needed him. "Okay fine guys , but I doubt those three will want to Go with Us they been apart for a while ha ha "

"so. What we make them !" Trunks said.

...

after a while the party died down and three girls dressed in Bras room wearing skinny jeans with halter tops flats the only thing making their out fit different was Marron wearing a hoodie , Pan a brown cardigan , and Bras chest bare with the fabric covering her boobs and her higher stomach everything else showed They all some how ended up with straight hair in pony tails with lazy strands in their face. After a wad of catching Up and saying goodbye to the sons and chestnuts , not before Gohan lectured Pan to death to come home tonight , but she argued Bra was home as did Marron when 18 stared her down and asked her what she was doing tonight ,they decided to go to dinner at a fancy place and drink some wine.

Bra sat on her debating on if she should wear an jacket or not.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror as Marron was next to her. She hadn't seen Trunks since earlier that day , she knew he was still thinking of being killed by her father. That feel to cry creep on her like a stalker in the night , but she didn't , her pride had enough banter from everyone even Bra was telling her she grown soft... She didn't know people expected so much from her ... Even Trunks teased her, she frown a bit their right , I can't sit around having sex and going to school for the rest of her life , she was going to get stronger , she had to , her blood was telling her too.

Marron put on the lip gloss with a soft rub of her lips. She looked at herself , she was pretty , very pretty , she didn't know she thought other wise , well there was a couple of reasons..., but she was a beautiful person on the inside as well she was optimistic and all around a good time... She may of been sick with an disorder , but she's covered it up well , and in fact her hiding her true depression from everyone is the only reason she even got over it and not let the darkness consume her, maybe she got to this point , by not breaking and always smiling on the outside , but it kept her sane , it made her funny and witty not just another pretty face , she smiled , she liked who she was now , and she could except her friends distance now that she nows what being alone really was , and she could also except Uub now , because she wanted someone special and he was special to her , last spring break , they roamed the streets of Tokyo together in a funny blissful passionate blur looking for her friends , but only found each other instead , her smile grew sad , as they night flashed by in her head. She wanted to go back on they bus and drive through the streets of Tokyo together while her head rested on his shoulder.

she look at Pan and Bra talk... She smiled at her friends

SLAM

in came three forces of masculine all dressed and draped in tight spandex training suits. It was a line of ripped muscles Lavender straight hair , hard black spikes and a s line of soft spikes on a bald head.

we looked at the three come in with their game faces one strutting and looking around at us.

blushes grew in our cheeks as each pair of eyes met with persons they were involved with.

Bra eyes jumped in fear at that beautiful half saiyan she loved , his body cut in craved molding the fabric painfully , she jumped up flustered noticing Uub appealing body eyes traveled to Trunks with a relieve " Get out of my room !" She yelled she couldn't breathe.

trunks chuckled and pointed at her " why you have plans tonight little sister ?"

Pan heart heaved in her chest as she tried to look at him in that saiyan suit , she was almost in tears , why did he have to be so beautiful , he almost looked better than when he was a super saiyan , her heart thud as she pictured him a super saiyan in saiyan armor !

Bra frowned at her brother , she didn't care if she was overreacting seeing Goten with his war face on was to much for her heart , if it was her he was about to beat the crap out of , she was sure she would melt before he even touched her , damn this was bad real bad... She had given him everything her body and heart , and he laughed at her telling Uub about her , she knew he did , and was convince until now , that she would dropped her feelings once again , but he had to he just had to come storming in here with his muscles all out. " yes we're going out !"

trunks shook his head " not any more !..." He grabbed Bra and threw her on his back As she fault against him

Goten grabbed Marron as Uub grabbed Pan who tried to fight , but just didn't have the strength.

Marron blushed in Goten hands , she admit he was hot , but a little too bold for her liken. She then smiled Bra finally met her matched. She slapped Gotens head.

Bra who was about to start screaming for Vegeta paused as she saw this and her eyes dropped in concern for Goten as her heart beat slowed knowing damn well Marrom couldn't harm him damn she loved the bastard.

Trunks noticed Bra looking at Marron in concern as he opened her bedroom window " don't worry Princess she's fine !"

that snapped Bra out of her concern and opened her mouth "DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY" she screamed to the top of her lungs as Trunks laughed

"ha ha ha sorry princess not this time !" Goten winked as Bra blushed embarrassed

Trunks laughed "yep it was his idea !"

Bra opened he eyes to see her father smirking at her door just before Trunks jumped out.

"take it easy on her Trunks !" He chuckled proudly that Trunks offered to train her.

jumped

Uub went after Trunks and Bra pretty soon the wind blew in their hair as Bra sat on Trunks back and Marron in Goten arms as Pan flew next to Uub who finally let her go after she promised not to run away and after she blasted his abs a couple of times leaving a whole in his suit much to the pleasure of Marron.

by now they were laughing as they flew into the cool spring night.

Pan laughed "hey guys remember when Grandma beat all of us "

Trunks and Goten laughed as Marron Uub and Bra frown.

**flashback**

a little Pan watched Goten and Trunks spar ,by Chichis house as Bra and Marron had a tea party near by fighting over who's Barbie was prettier , Uub sat by a heart tree meditating.

Pan frown and put her hands on her hips."you better let me spar or I'll tell my daddy !"

Trunks looked back at her as he doge Gotens fist "ha ha ha ha go play barbies where a girl belongs !"

"ha ha ha yeah little niece your not even a super saiyan !

Pan huffed in anger as they laughed and ignored her.

Marron looked at the princess with a frown "so what if your barbies the princess of all Saiyans that doesn't means anything !"

Bra frown "how dare you insult my race you nose less turtle !" bra said throwing her Barbie at Marrons face.

Marron grew red with tears as she looked at her small nose , she jumped the table tackling Bra sticking her barbies plastic foot in Bras ear.

Uub opened his eyes to see the two little girls fighting and walked over to help.

Pan was growing madder by the minute " COME ON AND FIGHT ME !"

Goten and Trunks stopped fighting as they noticed her mini power up and laughed at her.

she gasp as she yelled "YOULL BE SORRY !" She powered up too dangerously for her little body and sent a blast plummeting the whole right side of Chichis house.

Trunks and Goten landed as the fighting between the two girls stop

and in flash the door flung open before falling off completely.

a shadow came bear with a broom in one hand in a frying pan in the other.

"YOU LITTLE CRAZY KIDS BLEW MY HOUSE UP !"

chi started grabbing tackling and swinging.

"ouch mommy !" Goten whined she hit him again with the broom the hit Trunks with pan.

she hand her knee holding down Goten Pan under her arm and Trunks under her under leg working their bottoms like a drum set.

"Grandma no it was Bra Marron and Uub not us !"

Chi chi stood up dropping the kids as she made a death gaze at the the other three as two of them grew scared and the princess crossed her arms with her nose to the sky.

Chi chi approached them.

"you better not hit me , my daddy would not be to happy !"

smack

chi chic swatted bra away like a fly sending her crashing into Trunks and Goten.

Bra began to power up and cry as her pony tail was gone as Chi chi beat Uub and Marron.

"you think you can follow after Buus 18s and Vegeta's foots steps ,no not on my watch "

Trunks and Pan had to hold Bra back "That's King Vegeta to you !" Bra yelled

Chichi stopped hitting the moaning Uub and Marron and charged for the disrespectful princess.

Uub opened her eyes to see Marrona red face. "At least it's Bra and not us "

she smiled weakly as he grabbed her hand in the grass.

Chi Chi gave Bra the spanking of a life time. Making he respect her from there on out .

**end flashback**

"ha ha ha ha that's what you get for trying to. TAKE on my mom " Goten laughed.

"oh whatever it was your fault !"

Trunks chuckled "no it was Pan who lied !"

Pan chuckled "guilty "

Marron frown as Uub looked at her remembering how he held her small hand.

...

they landed below the look out. as the girls blinked around noticing were they where at it confused then to the three men in front of them.

Pan avoided Trunks gaze as she crossed her arms.

Bra was absoulte not even daring to face Goten as Marron and Uub had a staring contest.

Pan finally looked at them "why you bring us here !" She spat letting her anger boil since Trunks was keeping her a secret !.

he smiled at her fury only pissing her off More. "Ha ha to spar !"

Marron and Bra paled.

Pan rolled up her sleeves angrily with her small nostril flared shaking her fist "fine You want to Go ?!" She yelled

as adrenaline rushed through Trunks veins , Pan was never this mad at him.

Goten chuckled "no you and him can make out later it's is men " he then made eye contact with a red Bra "your here to whip those two into shape" Bra frown , oh that asshole !...

Pan was to shock to her Goten words to speak.

"Well well aren't we cocky now Goten " Bra snorted intimidating.

Goten heart wonder at her meaning then his face soften.

Bra smirked turned into a smile as she he frowned at her oh she think she would mock my feelings. " oh Bra I'm very very cocky in fact I'm pretty sure you couldn't handle even watching me"

Bra frowned what the hell , if she could handle his sex , she could watched him fight !... Was he calling her so weak ?..." Oh Goten please I can managed "

he frowned then looked away as Trunks looked at him then to Marron. Who looked uncomfortable.

"what about you Mare are you okay with sparring Pan ?"

Marron looked at him distasteful.

Uub laughed " be careful Trunks she's good with the solar flare !"

Marron jaw slack as Pan ears perked in interested "really ?"

Marron eyes widen then she smirked "and I'm great with a distructo disk , so be careful who your talking to fellas !"

Pan burst out in laughter at the boys faces, but Bra looked at Marron in horror she didn't know if was because she just threaten Goten penis or was it because even Marron had passed her power , Bra knew no attacks , not one big bang or final flashes.

Bra looked away ashamed for the 100th time today.

Goten noticed her face and his eyes soften again at her. He watched her hair blow in the wind as she hugged her middles with and insecure face... damn I love you.

he began jumping on his toes, he had to see just where he was at , to go up against a super saiyan 4.

"come on assholes !" He yelled turning to his friends Trunks turn to him with a smirk and burrowed eyebrows that made Pan ache.

"let's do this "

Uub nodded then ran to Marron grabbing her , by the waist " you me tomorrow I'll pick you up say 7 pm "

Marron gasp as her eyes widen then lowered and nodded as the boys flew up.

They stood in fighting stance in a circle as Trunks saw the look out a thought crossed his head yeah one day won't do much."hey Goten we should go in the time chamber tomorrow"

Goten eyebrows rasied the. He smirked , yes a year if training then go face Vegeta. "Alright Trunks man " he turn to Uub " what about you ?"

Uubshook his head " nah man "**  
**

Goten chuckled " nows who's the pussy ?"

Uub laughed "ha of two blondes hell no !"

**_..._**

**_Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_**

Goten adverted his eyes from the girls , in fact he didn't care if they fought or not he jus wanted Bra to see him , to see he was strong Enough

Goten punched Uub throwing his whole right shoulder in it

Trunks choked Goten.

**_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA, they don't understand you_**

Goten grabbed his leg and flipped him over as Uub punched his stomach.

Pan Bra and Marron all walked in a line breathless

**_Your from a whole other world a different dimension , you open my eyes I ready To go lead me into the light_**

Trunks body bolted in energy he threw his head back as a golden glow consumed his surroundings flinging Goten and Uub like flys.

**_Kiss me Ki Ki kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with poison_**

The girls hair blew back violently as they watched

**_Take me ta ta take me  
Want to be victim ready for abduction_**

Pan watched his golden hair fly back as a few strands laid by his eye her eyes lowered as he turned and punched Uub in his stomach

**_Boy your an Alien_**

Goten back flipped with black hair an eyes quickly while yelling he landed on his feet with blonde hair and teal eyes. Tripping Uub.

**_Your touch is foreign_**

Bra bit her lips and arched her back with in hand on her back and the other on her chest

**It's super natural**

Marron watched as Trunks and Goten use the multi form against Uub surrounding him from every angle.

**_extra-terrestrial_**

They began to rise as Uub blocked his face He was completely. Coated in super saiyan. Pink light neon light cracked through the bodies as Uub screamed powering up he back bened sending all the energy he gathered to the bodies coating him all six bodies turn into 2.

Marrons face grew pink from his Ki as her lips parted.

Trunks quickly got up and fly towards Uub not before Goten knocked him back down with his fist together.

...

When the boys deiced their fight was over they landed in front of the three girls who looked deeply in thought on the outside ,but crazy aroused on the inside.

Goten knew that face on Bra and smirked , her eyes traveled to his face as she smirked right back with a slight nod.

Pan hearing their conversation earlier asked Trunks and Goten "So so you guys are going into the time chamber ?" Pan asked with a awkward cough.

Pan words seem to knock Marron out of her trance. She looked up at Uub.

"No I have other plans " he said as she blushed.

Trunks looked at Goten.

Goten sighed , he didn't want Gohan to kill Trunks at least if Trunk is prepared , Gohan won't complete destroy him , but only damage him really really he needed to get stronger to "Yeah " he said as Trunks smiled.

But there was two un happy saiyan women.

A year ?.. A whole fucking year ?... Bra thought a year to grow stronger and fall out in love or lust with her ... Damn she was desperate and scared.

Pan looked at Trunks ... What's gotten into him She like it , even though that only made her feel weaker.

Uub looked at Marron as she stared at him. He walked toward her putting her arm in the creases of his elbow taking her and walking away from the group. Bra watched with a glint in her eyes... Marron never looked so un sure and soft , she was always quick with the hip sarcasm.

Bra then noticed the tense air in front of her as The wind blew and Goten stared.

Trunks looked at Pan. " can we talk ?"

she blushed and nodded as he grabbed her hand and ran fast into the woods making her heir swish as she was caught off guard.

that left Bra and Goten her eyes met his warms ones... He walked forward and grabbed her waist resting his forehead on hers as she closed her slowly rose up off the ground with her body as she shivered. "Your cold ?" She nodded. As he placed her on the look out.

her feet hit the tile smoothly as he back away to look at her face. The blood pumped in his heart as he watched her blue face and hair under the blue sky. He rose his Ki just a little and grabbed her again warming her body. Then placed her on the edge if the lookout with their feet dangling.

she enjoyed his warmth As she compared it too Marrons again. No this was better.

she blinked up at him as her eyes lowered in angst For a second then she covered "so the time chamber ?"

his soft face turn stern As he looked out into the vast land and mountains " yes"

her heart warmed as she chuckled "well don't forget about me "

he looked down and smiled at her , of course he wouldn't forget about her , she would be his reason , his motivation his purpose for even going. " be quiet " he said closing her lips with his.

she wanted to say it as the wind blew so heavy you could hear it as his Ki warmed her as her heart pounded and gushed. She opened her mouth a bit , but only an angst moaned came out as he laid her upper body down in the tile as her shirt rode up a bit and her pony tail sprawled out.

he pressed his palm on her slight abs and caressed them. Her blue eyes held optimism as he looked down at her. gosh he wanted so badly to read her thoughts in those mystic eyes that haunted him lovely.

**Pan**

they ran through the forest and up the tall trees now sitting on branches talking.

"look I have to do this Pan !"

she frown and said nothing.

he's eyes weaken a bit they barely saw each other all day ,her father scared him , and now she was still being cold. " do you even care at all ?"

her frown left as her eyebrows dropped why did Trunks broken voice kill her ... Why was she crying ?...

he gasp and grew upset that he made her cry and grabbed her face while flying over to her branch. " Pan I'm sorry don't cry "

she shook her face " of course I care I just hate my dad !" She said bitterly

he finally happy she understood his position " Pan you don't mean that ... He doesn't even know , and I'm no coward I have to tell him , talk to him soon , tomorrow maybe-"

"TOMORROW ?" She asked

he nodded" well a year for me anyways "

damn this what she wanted right ? Right ?... No she liked his penis right were it was. " no Trunks that's to soon "

he laughed grabbing her waist "non sense " he said begaining to kiss her neck.

Pan eyes rolled back as she slightly shook her head... Trunks was insane , all she wanted now was to back to. Tokyo with him.

**Marron**

they walked in the clearing side by side talking to each other.

"you know Marron I've been thinking "

"oh yeah about what ?"

"about you "

she smiled "Uub my mom is in to us !"

he smiled and grabbed her waist " Marron I'm going to take you to my house tomorrow "

she blushed "huh ?"

"too my moms "

she started to panic. Then he kissed her

...""""""""""""...

They stayed by the lookout until 6 in the morning Uub had flown Marron home and the four left met dende and he took the boys in ,Trunks kissed Pan as Bra and Goten made intense eye contact, before he turned around out of her sight. The girls slightly followed behind them before the door finally shut, where Bra collapsed against it in tears... Dende blushed and left the girls alone. Pan with her own heart stinging ran to Bras side. As Bra body shivered.

"what's wrong Bra ?"

"oh Pan I feel so dirty I don't know what to do , I need your help !" Bra said

pan looked worriedly at her "okay what's up "

Bra whip her face " fly me home "

the girls fly towards CC

"Goten said he loved me !" She said painfully

Pan eyes widen in shock and hurt Trunks didn't tell her that !..." That's great Bra "

Bra shook her head no " it was after sex "

"aww that swee-"

"oral sex rough oral sex "

Pan eyes as she blushed , that was bold of Bra , hell she was still getting use to intercourse , could she even give a BJ to Trunks , would he even want one ?... Oh lord of course he wanted one !... Damn damn damn.

"Bra I have no advise in that area , but he said it and I doubt uncle Goten would say it if he didn't meant it "

Bra mind traveled back to him throwing that girl off his lap last spring break. Oh my he could be hostile with women , what made her special. Damn oral sex really threw her off , but he seemed to love her right ?...Or maybe "maybe it's just some sick fantasy of his to screw my mouth right under my dad's nose , you know he has this sexy fixation for me to call him that !..." she wanted to hugged her knees and throw up at the same time.

Pan panic " I mean it's okay if he wanted that right ?... You are a prize how many women are princess and heirs and plus he loves you , when I look at Trunks I'm proud I'm banging him , not just because he is who is , but because he handsome smart funny crazy and I love him , it's okay Bra is not like he's screaming it to the world , it's just his personal ego boost "

Bra shook her head he didn't even seem egoistic at the time , he was trembling in pleasures, but her mind was playing tricks on her. " I don't care if it's just personal , I don't to just be his little ego boost "

Pan sighed " Bra just calm down"

Bra shook her head " there's no time to be calm !... I showed him how weak I was for him and then he said it !... what if he only said it because I was wearing all my feelings ?" Ugh

"oh Bra i broke in front of Trunks " Pan frown remember her crying over Ashley , Trunks didn't say it then ?...

"a years a long time Panny a long time , so much can change , and if they want to change we're going to change "

Pan hoverer outside a window to CC and laser a glass circle in the window , Bra went in side and grabbed to capsules from the lab, then her and Pan got out of there.

"where to ?" Pan asked

"a fucking barren waste land !"

Pan grew nervous as she flew , really slow to her annoyance.

...

when they got there Pan was tired and confused , her Parents wanted her home , but Bra seem to be up to something she wanted in on.

"what are we doing ?"

Bra put on her war face "if those boys want to get stronger so will we !" She yelled like a mad scientist.

Pan eyes lowered "how !... In one day how ?"

Bra laughed and held high a capsule "we're going to cheat !"

Pan eyes widen "oh no I'm not !"

Bra threw down the capsule "with this " then the other capsule

once the smoke cleared if revealed a old RT and a generator.

Pan eyes pop out the socket "are you out of your mind ?!"

Bra shook her head "no I'm perfectly sane at least I will be , look i need this I been wanting to train for a while , sure it's a short cut , but Pan , if he comes back and realized he doesn't love me or if he's over it , in this current state I might die. He like my own drug , I need to be sober !" Bra pleaded as if her life depended on it.

Pan needed to spend more time with Goten so she could know ,they us to be so close. She also was fearful of the time Trunks would be in there , and she also needed to train , maybe going to Vegeta in the summer was to far away now , Trunks right now was getting stronger mentally emotionally and physically...

Pan nodded "okay what do we do ?"

"blast each other until the point of death !" Bra yelled

Pan blinked worriedly at her friend "our parents will kill us if they find out !"

Bra sighed "I know , but I'm not going to make it back at home without this ,the saiyan princess has awoken Panny , ha ha maybe I'll be stronger than you one day "

the challenged ignited something in Pan and made her smirk half proud and a little threaten not that much though..."ha ha ha ha so you want to be the strongest female saiyan ha ha ha I kind of like my title !"

she was going to blast Bra Into the next life , damn she wish they didn't live so far or they could train fairly.

**_Time chamber_**

Goten and Trunks had beaten each other blue for days at a time they had no senzu or RT so the healing process will take days way faster than a normal humans , but still a 3 to 4 day process , but that was just physically. Mentally both boys had motivation of the ones they cared for and their power house fathers. Goten had dreamed of his blue sweetheart out there waiting for him , she wanted her to be the first face he saw , he'll he even wanted to fly her home to America even if he had work the next day, emotional he was strong and focus to stay on the prize thinking of her face and smiles. Trunks had one thought on his mind and that was to tell Gohan when he got out of her , the first half saiyan ever had created such and amazing daughter she was always cute funny weird and strong, but now she's all that and more. He knew from the time he saw her at fade he had to have her , it was either the thickness to her animalistic hair or the depth of her dark eyes or the way her tone curves fit in that black dress like skin to a rattle snake. Though they was behaving like Humans nothing about her seem human , she seemed so ...he couldn't think of the word ... The only thing that could match was a Warrior in makeup and heels. He even noticed Marron looking more like her mother with the android vibe , that vibe had also scared him a bit and it was sexy no wonder Uub was all over her , they'll be good for each other. And of course there was his sister who only took their mothers hair and eyes , she looked like a whole new species all together , with her alien curves , rare hair and saiyan framed face , she was a special one, a lot of men were after her , but she like my mother would pick the strongest.

Goten and Trunks woke up from their third day of healing and suited up to go outside the rest house.

Trunks went into fighting stand feeling the power rushed through his veins. He couldn't help but relish in his quenched royal saiyan blood that was loving him training and fighting again.

he watched Goten punched the air in faster then light motions. He watched his friend and smiled , good old Goten a teacher he couldn't believe it , Goten just had this attitude around him to not fuck with him , he guessed it was because of his saiyan hair color and texture. He didn't look nothing like innocent Goku anymore , more like a baby controlled Gohan... ,but he also was very funny and open , just a year ago they were getting smashed at Parties , him Goten and Uub had no clean slat , un fact they were part of the gossip train at UT they barely dated any girls at the school and dated ones from the surrounding colleges , or just women they met at the mall or at clubs. He admit those times were fun , but they were growing older now , it was refreshing to see Goten like this , working and training. he soon would be the president and would be working as well. He had to keep up his training then too , thats if he survived Gohan.

Trunks suddenly got the feel to be stronger to be better than Gohan. There's was a way , but there's no way he could use it against Gohan , but he still wanted to feel that power. He smiled "Fusion or nah ?!"

Goten stopped his punches and turn to Trunks and smirked "I thought you never ask !"

they both assembled the dance and in a blinding flash there was the first super saiyan fusion ever.

Gotenks quickly powered up to The third level. " ha ha ha " laughed a mixture of Trunks horse voice and Gotens raspy one. " alright man"Gotenks began to throw blasted a mixture of Kahamehame and Final flashes.

ha ha if only Vegeta was here , Gotenks shook his head and stop flying

"What ?!" He asked himself confused , then his sister breast flashed in his mind

he grabbed his head in horror "what the fuck !"

then his niece in various positions flashes in his mind.

he fell to floor as he arched back on his knees screaming in horror as he felt the sensations invade his body feelings pull on his heart and visions of love making clouded his poor eyes for two women he was never suppose to see like this.

the sicken force of all it was so powerful it spilt them apart landing on their ass and face.

Trunks sat up coughing in disgust as Goten hurled.

Trunks frown as he asked in a shaky voice and tears from his burning eyes "you and my sister man ?" Damn Trunks couldn't believe it.

Goten wiped his mouth as he breathed looking at the floor "look I was going to tell you ...I just Goten then frown " I can't believe you did that to my little niece You asshole !"

they both was crying as the innocent picture of their family members gone forever.

"yeah well I told you !"

"no you didn't tell you fu- took her innocence !... I hope Gohan kills you jerk "

Trunks did not do that . But he wasn't about to correct him. "Oh yeah just wait until my dad founds out " then Trunks heart soften remembering Gotens feelings and deepest thoughts and insecurities.

"hey you really care for her man ?" He asked

Goten looked away ashamed "let it go man "

Trunks sighed , hearing Gotens all if them even the ones that concern him andhis wealth. "Look Goten bra doesn't care about that stuff that much "

shit Goten thought ,then his pride was gone , this was Trunks his almost Brother."dude do yo used the men after her ?"

Trunks smiled "Bra doesn't care for wealth , she just want to be spoiled , by everyone , there's other ways to spoil her Goten and apparently she wants your love "

Goten slightly smiled small. "Well she has that already "

Trunks eyes widen he couldn't believe it , Goten blushing !"ha ha ha then why are your nervous man stop thinking like that don't put her on a alter , you can have Bra of you really wanted her Goten. , I've seen dozen of Women crazy about you "

"that's the thing Trunks , that girl barely opens up to me ! And she's nothing like those other girls she's saiyan she has her walls up"

Trunks thought about it Bra did take more after dad , then he had , him and Pan seem to be just found with flow , while Bra and Goten were in a spar. " look you have to break her walls , my sister isn't willing going to throw herself at your feet "

Goten paused , but she kind of did already , he was going to bury this doubts yes she loved him she told him so. Goten smiled powering up to SS

"I gotta saiyan Prince to fight !"

Trunks stood up as his purple hair turn into spike gold.

**_Meanwhile Earth Kame house 6:30 pm_**

Marron #ubb oxy  
Her and Uub texted all night , he was staying at CC for the night then he was going home , to his moms house, and he wanted to take her to his home.

She was in front of her mirror curling her soft honey hair. She wore a black bra like shirt that showed her belly back and shoulders , with an long sliver chain and pendent , high waist pants , and black heels.

She packed a bag then spraying an crisp clean perfume on her body and doing her eye liner. She grabbed her phone and bag and walked out her room to her living room to see her parents , her dad in a chair and Her mother arm crossed leaning against the window..

"Hey guys I Um leaving now to get on the ferry"

Krillen looked up at his daughter "now Marron it's going to get chilly tonight cover up sweetie "

Marron blushed and grabbed an random purple plum mesh button up.

"Better dad ?"

"Yes !" Krillen smiled "have fun sweetie "

Marron went to hug him then turn to her mother and blushed.

"Where are you going Marron ?"

Marron blushed and bit her lips "to a to a friends "

"18" Krillen warn

But 18 didn't stop " what friends ?"

Marron frown " a friend from high school "

Krillen got up and hugged his wife "go on sweetie "

Marron couldn't shake her mothers suspicious glare ,And Went to the dock just in time for the Ferry.

She rode the boat as the beginning of sun set.  
...

Her hair blew back as she saw the land and the ferry dock.

She got off looking side to side trying to find him. After the crowd clear she saw a deep dark Mohawk leaning against and polish old school car with the top down. He wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and black pants. She couldn't help but blush and smile at his muscular body wrapped in those clothes. She laughed as she walked closer.

He rose his head and smiled.

There was space in between them

"Ha ha nice Uub " she laughed horsely.

He licked his lips "not to bad Chestnut "

She chuckled. "What's the occasion Ricky suave ?"

He laughed " I had a job interview Bulma hooked me with some swag "

She laughed " Bulma hooks everybody up "

"Ha ha ha yeah " he said risen his body smoothly off his car "

He bit his lips opening the door while walking closer to her kissing her forehead grabbed her hand and leading her in passenger. She sat and watched him jog to. Drivers. He sat down and fixed the rear view mirror then looked at her and grabbed her hand smiling.

"You ready ?"

She smiled and nodded

As he started the engine...

They drove through the city into the country.

Marron set her back to the door as he drove smiling and laughing.

He smiled and looked at her and the rode as the sun was setting behind his head.

She smiled at him.

"What could an Martial artist possible be majoring in ?"

He smirked side ways " Architect "

He eyes rose "jeez that's so cool " he said that wasn't a career that was a dream and he was going for it.

"So how's school ?"

She gulped "umm I'm actually back home I dropped out "

He frown "what ?"..."oh yeah what happen ?"

She sighed and laid her body on the dash board closing her eyes. As the sun blazed over the stretch of mountains to the left of them she smiled ,"Uub don't ask me any question about school !"

He noticed her distress and sighed then smiled "okay I can ask you about anything ,but school "

She sighed "yeah "

"Okay"..." Why are you so damn sexy ?"

She perked up and looked back at him as blushed hit her cheeks. She smirked. As he looked in her eyes on the deserted rode.

She sat back in her seat and sighed closing her eyes enjoying the spring winds blowing over the mountains on to them.

He watched her and the rode.

She sat up slowly then stood up complete with her arms spread out as her hair and shirt blew back.

The sensations of the warm sunset and the cool wind made her arch back her neck and smile.

He watched her as he drove straight down that rode.

The sun now behind the mountains casting an purple blue hue everywhere.

She laughed and began to power up glowing pink as she sent sparks into the air. She giggled bubbly as she felt her Ki and the wind mixed.

He smiled at her "what are you doing ?" He asked softly

She slowly brought down her head and looked at him with her deep eyes as her hair blew back.

"I don't know ,but it tickles ha ha"

The sun completley left as she sat down in his lap. Kissing him as he drove forward.

There heads moved rapidly as his black hair blew back and her blonde tickled his face.

Their soft lips met over and over as he drove dropping one hand from the wheel to grab her stomach.

They pulled away and she smiled at him as his face was tense.

She smirked and ran her hand through his hair.

He licked his lips lower ring his eyes nose slightly flared "your back home ?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

He didn't blink or flench as he said his next words grabbing her hand with his free hand looking in her eyes. "You know i graduate this year"

Her heart beat sped up as she laid her head on his shoulder looking at him their hands as she felt him make a right turn.

...

They turned on a quiet street and Uub Parked, he picked up Marron and lead her into his house silently with a key.

Marron grew nervous and chuckled as he opened the door. He turned around and pressed a finger to her lips

"Shhhhh" he tried to hush her but laughed when she bit his finger.

They walked through the quiet living room. Marron bumped into a couch and they both tried to hide their laughs.

They hit the hall and fell in a room.

Marron could see it , it was filled with Martial arts stuff , but she didn't have time to look as Uub brought her to the full sized bed and held her in his arms. She held on to his forearm. And smiled

Every girl did want to be held at night

Every girl did want to be please

And every girl did want children

Marron sat up suddenly

But more important every girl wanted that someone special to have all Of that with

Uub sat up and rubbed her back.

She smiled and grabbed his face kissing him passionately. He grabbed both sides of her neck and moved his head to deepen there kisses as his Mohawk moved with the force.

He took off her shirt and she helped him take off his. Then he rubbed her sides all the while still kissing.

For some reason she couldn't stop smiling as she for the first time was having sex because she was actually horny.

She blushed that's embarrassing.

She laid him down softly and still in her jeans she climbed over his lap and sat in him kissing him bringing him closer to her as their body would let them.

His fingers comb through her hair then tracked down her side and flipped her quickly over so he was back on top she laid while he Floated above her , he quickly grabbed her thighs and slide her closer and under him so fast she gasp.

He looked down at her.

The laughs and smiles were gone

He rose his hand to her jean button and undid them "let's get rid of these baby "

She blushed and bit her lip while nodding with her hair trap between her head and the sheets

...

**_I'm thinking it over_**

**_The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame_**

**_I wanna lean on your shoulder  
I wish I was in love but I don't want to cause any pain_**

My chest heaved under his

His back muscle rolled as he kissed my neck.

**_What if I never even see_** **_you cause we're both_** **_on a stage_**

I clawed his back as tears poured out.

**_Don't tell me listen to your_** **_song because_** **_It isn't the same_**

I had to tightly closed my lips to not scream

**_I don't want to say your love is waiting game_**

He brought my body up never once separating from me.

I sat in his lap above his head my eyes closed and trembled as my mouth parted in a moan

**_Baby I'm thinking it over , what if the way we started only made it something curse from the start_**

He flipped my body around placing me on my elbows and knees.

My back bones arched from side to side as he licked up my spine.

**_What if it only gets colder_**

**_Would you still wrap me up and_****_ tell me you think this was smart_**

He grabbed my wrist deeply into the covers as I arched my back in tears.

We both climaxed at the same time he fell on top of me wiping my tears with his nose giving me wet kisses.

_**I don't want**_ **_to_ _say your love is waiting game..._**

He rose on his elbow breathing heavily turning me over by my side I looked in his lowered eyes he closed them then opened them bringing down his body to coat mines. Kissing my lips.

I notice him still trembling.

I grabbed his neck , as he laid on my chest.

...

Their hand bones intertwine together as he laid with his ear to her chest.

"I only avoided you because I ... Was alone " se admitted painfully , it was rare she was emotional around others.

"Marron you are not alone , I could've fly to you hell me Trunks and Pan would've flown to you "

She couldn't tell him of her disorder she didn't want to seem like a freak... "How could I ask you guys especially you ! To come see me frequently you had your own lives !"

"What do you mean especially me ?"

She hid he face from him , oh yeah like I called a guy I slept with for help. "I couldn't face you " she said as she grabbed her face not use to opening up and not sure how this sharing feelings thing worked. Because truth be told if it had to do with her getting hurt in the process why would she want to talk about it.. Even with though she feels better , she doesn't opened up about her feelings or her past , in their appointments she talks about her classes online and other stuff.

"Marron you are driving me crazy silly I literally want to choke you , I told Trunks I was going to-"

"YOU TOLD TRUNKS !"

she cover her face ughhhhhhh

He panic "no well he found out , because..."

Great just what she needed her gossip about her womanhood "Because what ?!"

"Me and Pan were talking "

"PAN ! That bitch I'm going to kill her "

Uub chuckled then grew a little hurt "it doesn't have to be secret Marron " he grabbed her hand and smiled.

She looked down at his Carmel cut sharp face and smiley face.

Her heart warmed "it doesn't ?"

He shook his head no "it's not like I told him details or anything !... You was driving me crazy because you ignore the hell out of me , and I would always asked Pan if she heard from you and Trunks kind of caught on and Nori would always"

"NORI ?" She asked "who's that now she knows my business , you need to be punished Uub "

Oh god Uub gulped watching those captivating clear eyes he loved turn deadly , android 18 was her mother.

"No Marron it's not like that !"...

"Yeah ?" She asked with her lips rose and eye brows arched

He smiled at her face

"What's funny ?!" She frown

His smiled was gone oh god this girl is crazy " nothing Marron your so damn cute " he chuckled bubbly but trying to cover it and be manly.

She blushed as she looked at him try to hid his blush. He looked so handsome she couldn't help but smile

He grabbed her face "I'm not a child Marron I don't go around telling people who I slept with and if I recall Pan knew we had sex "

Marron blushed "WHAT ? Did Pan tell you !" Did she tell him of the pact ohhhhh god

"Ha ha ha ha shhhhhhhhhhh" he said covering her mouth

"I just knew because I know women , I know what you guys talk about when your alone "

Marron eyes trembled then relax under his palm. So he's guessing good , cause that pact was a sworn secret.. He removed his hand.

She took a deep breath. Embarrassed by her outburst. Maybe it's not bad it being out and open first her Mom then Trunks apparently this Nori ?... Dad wouldn't mind would he ?

"Look I wanted to choke you because you always seem to be out my hands as soon as I have you in them and it frustrated me " he brought his face to her neck "I want you to be still "

She closed her eyes.

"So it doesn't have to be a secret" was his last words

She slept in his arms a little tense , but after a while she finally relaxed

...

**_Uub_**

He blinked open. His eyes to see light tan skin deep wavy black hair and questionable black eyes. He also felt the warm flesh next to him , he looked down at Marron and Jumped up.

"Mom ?!"

"Oh baby boy who is this ?" She pointed to Marrons nose as she slept

Uub blushed and grabbed his pants "mom get out!"

"Oh baby I saw everything before remember I gave birth to you !"

"mom !"

She sighed "alright ,but meet me in the hall you have a visitor and I think it has something to do with her " she pointed at Marron then walked out

Shit shit

He got dress quickly in his blue basket ball shorts and grey and blue hoodie. Grabbing socks and walking into the hall way where he met his mother.

"Good morning ma "

"For you I'm sure "

He blushed and rolled his eyes "Who's here ?"

He's mother looked questionable at him "Some women "

Uub blinked confused.

"Very pretty looking a lot like sleeping beauty in there "

Uub heart doomed as he walked from the hall to the living room out the front door where sure enough 18 was there.

He gulped scratching his head then looked her in her eyes just like her daughters only hers were always deadly.

"Umm hi 18 long time ha ha "

She didn't laugh "we saw each other yesterday when you were sucking my daughters face "

It grew silent as he looked at her.

"My daughters in there and I know it "

Uub sighed he might as well do this he like Marron she was back in west city and he would be back in a few months after graduation

"Look 18 I love your daughter "

18 blinked at him " I have nothing against you Uub . Your strong and a good kid... But see my daughter is in no condition to even consider dating ... Especially something as tragic as love "

Uub blinked confused in no condition ?" Look 18 I respect you . But I want ... I need you daughter I can't get her off my mind through out most the days . And now she's here right here in front of me"

18 study him and shook her head . No she wasn't she refused to take her eye off her kid again , Marrons getting her life back together the last thing she need is love "If you really loved her you let her go Uub "

"What what do you mean ?" He asked confused

"She's sick !"

Uub heart pounded as his eyes bunked faster "Sick ! What's wrong with her ?!"

"She has post traumatic stress "

His eyes widen as those words processed in his mind and heart

" from a rape "

His eyes shot open to look in the android eyes to detect she was lying . He saw nothing but the truth . The truth of Mother who's daughter was raped

His blood boiled as his heart broke

His Marron ?... He pictured her cool face yesterday as they drove , who dare to touch her , is that why she dropped out ?

"It happen years ago the doctor hasn't gotten an age out of Marron, but he thinks as young as 7"

Uub eyes widen bigger

"A doctor ?"

18 nodded "my daughter kind if lost her self when she went to that college and mama had to go get her "

Uub looked down , putting the pieces in his head

"You think she could manage Dr. Appointments online classes working and a relationship ?"

"The Dr. Said to much stress leads to her having an episode "

Uub tried to picture Marron at 7 years old " she's stronger that any man !" He yelled through gritted teeth.

18 shook her head "it doesn't matter how strong your are when a man is forcing himself on you , you grow weak "

Uub closed his eyes

"Look Uub it's my duty as a mother to protector her it's only been two months of me even knowing all of this , I can't let you come and knock her off balance "

With that she left

Uub looked at the spot in his lawn were 18 had once been, the tears slid down his cheek as he felt the mouring for what he was about to go do.

She's been faking this whole time... She's sick ?... She's been raped ?...

He couldn't get the image of that confident sexy women he pulled on stage at Fade. Even then she was hurting ?

He walked in his home , and walked past his mom into his room.

**Marron**

She woke up to see light shining on the ceiling and a wetness on her cheek. She blushed as she focused out his face. She smiled then blinked in worry grabbing his face.

"What's wrong ?"

He grabbed her hand on his cheek.  
"I made a terrible mistake"

Marron stopped fuctioning for a split second of suspense and slight fear. "Wha what ?"

"I have a girlfriend Marron , I cheated on her with you I'm sorry now I feel really guilty "

Marron blinked at him

Her heart filled with numbing pain as she sat up and Got dressed without a word.

Uub got up and grabbed her wrist before she left out the door.

"Wait let me fly you home"

She frowned and pushed him but to no avail , but to him he felt like she blasted him to Pluto. "Don't touch me !" She yelled with her bag on her shoulder

Her coldness made him back off as she ran out of there , she saw his family in the living room and grew humiliated. She ran down the streets of that neighborhood not even sure were she was at. As everything went spinning around her.

Flash back

She ran from that cold dull house in panic running from him and what he just did to her she ran not really sure she was going as her pink dress flew in the wind and a fog clouded the street , she was trying to go back , back to the past , before what had just happen no further than that ,before she could even walk.

End flashback and fell on a lawn catching her breath on the bright street. She needed to get home ,but how.

Damn she was having a panic attack. She had surrender to a man and he in return calls her a mistake. The sad part was she loved him. He was suppose to be her hero and he turn out to be the villain.

The tears came as her heart wrenched at the thought of being called a mistake to him , she thought they had something special , sure she screwed up ,but he was always kind to her he wasn't mean like this !... She was almost sure he loved her and she was almost , no she was ready to give him her all.

She looked up and stood up wiping her tears and sniffing grabbing a jacket out of her bag , she put it on and covered her head with the hood and began to walk more calmly now with her head down.

She had to get home.

...

Pan and Bra snuck in their house and promised to go to the lookout together tomorrow to welcome back Trunks and Goten. They both had a stronger and higher powe. Level Pan was sur. She could beat 18, and Bra relished in her new found power.

...

Bra woke up to a text from Pan the sun was shining , she got dressed cute of course wanting to show Goten , just who he left for a year. She smiled confident and ready , to take him on , he said he wasn't letting go so she wouldn't either.

she walked out of her house to see a man and a camera.

"hello Bra briefs welcome to Celebrity crushes !"

Bra eyes widen in confusion "what ?"

"that's right some one has a crush on you !"

Bra looked at her street to see a limbo and a man get out of it with flowers in his hands , and there he was looking like a million dollars Gregory Stanford , the Wall Street American broker she stood up so many months ago.

Bra eyes widen as paparazzi were every where.

Bra began to panic , she had to get to Goten.

Bulma came out in. A panic seeing what was going on.

"Mom ?"

Bulma leaned in Bras ear "your father is leaving the gravity room as we speak I don't want him to blast everyone on national Tv then get all these people away from I called the cops their on their way but it'll be too late , just go Bra , I don't know how they got on the premises , I sew and burn that TV show "

Bra looked at her mom then angrily walked towards the man by the limbo snatching the flowered and getting in.

Bulma took a deep breath. As the cameras followed them. she knew that broker liked Bra , but this was to much , if he planned on winning re heart he couldn't act like this. Bringing the media to her door ?... Ugh.

Bra was boiling over in the back seat as Gerg cooly looked at her.

"jeez what's wrong "

she began beating the back of we head against the limbo window " you know I only agreed so my father wouldn't kill you !"

he chuckled" a daddy's girl I read that some where "

she shook her head in disgust.

"don't make that face ..." He said

she suddenly grew timid as he grabbed her wrist an whipped her to his chest. " you stood me up before , but not again , I'm going to make you fall for me"

she gasp at his cockiness then frown whipping herself from him. She had enough of that in Goten , if he thonks he could make me love him forget it "ha ha ha ha I like to see you try bastard"

shit she would have to talk to Goten and explain everything to him. She text Pan to go with out her.

...

Pan flew to the lookout without Bra worried why she didn't come And nervous about seeing Trunks.

after three hours they emerged. And she melted at his longer hair and broader shoulders.. As Him and Goten walked out.

shit shit all that cheating training didn't stop her from trembling On the inside at the sight of him.

"umm hi guys " she said trying to sound normal.

Goten looked around wondering wheres Bra as Trunks scoped Pan up in his arms smelling her hair and neck. She blushed as he out her down.

Trunks looked at the slight worried look on Gotens face then smiled at him grabbing his shoulder giving him his strength back.

"hey where's my sister ?"

Pan shrugged a little worried"maybe at home ?"

they began to walk off the lookout and fly away Towards CC

...

Goten was ready he was flying to the bed of the Beast , he imagine himself walking in there ripping her from her fathers side and claiming her as his then getting the beating of his life..

they landed on the usual dirty lawn

"jeez what happen here ?" Trunks said as him Goten and Pan walked in to hear a loud masculine voice and TV blasting.

"WHO IS THE WEAKLING THAT DARES TAKE YOU ON MY FRONT PORCH ILL KILL HIM !"

"ITS MY LIFE DAD LEAVE ME ALONE !"

Goten saw Bra sitting crossed arm on the couch as her Father yelled in super saiyan 1 as the TV blasted

"CC heiress Bra briefs and American broker Gerg Stanford spotted together "

Goten ears toned out the news as he saw the pictures of a man and felt angry mixed with betrayal fizz in his blood.

Pan was shock

"father what's what's happen ?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks in his rage then grabbed Bra roughly by the arm standing her up like a doll.

"Your sister is seeing men grown men behind my back ! He yelled

Bra now was crying Goten was right there she was humiliated.

Pan eyes soften at Bra... What had happen ?...

Trunks looked at his sister the Tv then Goten and sighed "Dad wait your going about this the wrong way-"

blast

Vegeta shut Trunks up and sent him crashing into the table Pan grabbed her mouth and noses in a panic..

"when your daughter disgrace you then talk to me "

Bra was to embarrassed and hurt to function. As her dad cut off the blood flow in her arm. Is this what she gets for protecting the people she hated most the media from her fathers rage and she gets all of it ... Thanks mom.

She dared to look at Goten , her father was making it seem way worst then it already is.

Vegeta blinked down at his daughter as his heart broke. "Are you sexing that man ?"Vegeta began sniffing her.

Bra eyes widen as she slapped her dad with a Ki blast in the face setting her free to run to her room.

Pan ran after her up the stairs.

Vegeta looked around at his son getting up "better yet don't have a daughter at all she'll soften you no matter how strong you are " with that he left.

Goten was still staring at the TV.

Bulmas came in rushing meeting Vegeta in the hall "leave her alone Vegeta it's not her fault !" He passed Bulma up and walked into the gravity room to reflect and sulk in the fact his daughter wasn't so little anymore , her ki's blast even hurt him now..

Bra ran in her room doves in the covers as she cried.. Pan came behind her leaving the door wide oped and grabbed her in a hug.

Bra heaved and wrapped her arms around Pan.

"I can't believe he humiliated me like that !"

Pan held her tighter and brushed her hair. "bra Gotens here remember"

her heart eased a bit at the thought of him and she wiped her face and nodded.

the too girls stood up and went to the hall ,just before Trunks and Goten walked to Trunks room.

"hey Pan wait here I'll be back in a minute " Pan nodded nervously.

Bra stared at Goten he didn't even look at her only walked past her like she was nothing. Her heart doomed. As they closed Trunks door.

Bra shook her he's as the tears started again. She ran to her room and grabbed her things and her helicopter In a rush. And hugged Pan Quickly.

"i might not be back home in a while " she said then ran down the stairs.

Pan sat down unsure what was happening , but she didn't want to tell her dad about Trunks no time soon.

Trunks watched a speechless Goten cry and power up In a rage.

"How dare she ?"..."how dare she fuck with my heart !"

Trunks watched him , damn. "she probably had a good reason "

Goten shook his head "no hell no this is all a game to her , I'm sure of it , but she's not playing me hell no " with that he flew out Trunks window...

Trunks grabbed his head , then remember he needed to talk to Bra. He swung open his door to see Pan sitting at the top of the stairs deep in thought. He walked by her and sat down grabbing her waist.

"Trunk's don't tell my dad " she whispered frighten.

he grabbed her face "you sure ?"

she nodded

"I'll have to one day "

she shook her head "not right now okay ?"

he sighed "okay ... Where's Bra ?"

"she left "

* * *

**A week later Friday America**

he came in her house coldly and had sex with her without one word her face was on the tile of her kitchen floor as her body pressed down. he was hurting her Not physical but mentally. He was punishing her for going out with that man.

She started to cry under him , she already felt like shit , and schools been tough , and now he wants to come not after one text or call for a painful week and have cold sex with her ,no way.

she began to run from under him.

"Get out !"

he looked at her softly

"Get out and don't come back !" She yelled he nodded hurt as pain filled his chest.

two weeks later she crumbled and agreed to seeing Greg... Her father and mother came , her dad apologized and said he loved her no matter what troubles she was in.

* * *

**Kame house April **

mother and daughter yelled each other for over protect ness of the mother and lack of emotion from the daughter

* * *

**Tokyo April.**

Uub sat next to Nori in the couch she looked at him , he was being more flirty her

He had to move on , he couldn't sulk behind it anymore , Marron was sick and he couldn't heal her , she had to do it on her own , like she had always warned him , but he butted his nose in and sniffed out the ugly Truth.

Nori was going to do it. She grabbed his shoulder and kissed his lips. The couple fell backwards on the couch.

* * *

**May Chi Chi's**

Goten sat in his living room with no shirt on watching the news , with a beer in his hands and tears running down his face as the news reporter raved

Yes it seems Japan's sweet heart Bra Briefs was seen with Gregory Stanford again !... The couple was seen in LA attending the VMA 'a

It showed a picture of Bra in a flowing gown going into a hotel with Greg.

Goten brought the beer from his mouth and wiped his face.

"You bitch " he breathed with a blend of hate and loved.

How could she ,how could she fuck that guy , who clearly just want to get in the pants of the hot little asian girl ,how could she do this to him. He loved her , he told her and she just on to the next so fast damn her !... He regretted ever getting involved , she wasn't a one night stand you could forget or a short fling , no ... She lingered in his skin , her faded hair brushed against his face , her absent lips still were tickling his , and her chest was still imprinted against his.

Her Ki was mixed forever with his and it reminded him everyday of what he was with out.

"Damn you bitch "

Chi chi was walking in to see her son home missing another day of work and drinking she sighed worriedly and walked towards him as he quickly changed the channel. She looked at screen then to him she noticed his wet cheeks.

"Son are you crying ?"

Goten throat made a noise as he wiped his eyes "con mom I'm good "

Chi chi sighed " how about going to work tomorrow it'll help "

He sighed and nodded "yeah I'll go "

Chi chi smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Want anything sweetie ? What you want mama took cook you ?"

"A beer mom"

Goten stared at the screen watching a sitcom. A sitcom he watched before.

**Flash back**

They laid on her couch she was to exhausted to do it again , so Bra decided to flip through the channels to see what was on. As Goten laid his head on her shoulder kissing it.

"You know we can do other things "

She blushed and laughed "come on Goten I'm tap out "

He laughed and turned his head to look at the screen to see nothing ,but info commercials on the screen.

"Baby it's 3 am in the morning nothing's on " he said softly.

She shook her head "there has to be something !" She continue to flick with the remote.

He stared at her as she grew frustrated. He didn't mind what they did as long as she was happy, but something in him just wanted to make love to her over and over.

Click

On the screen showed people sitting in a living room cracking jokes.

She smile "see !"

He laughed and brought her closer as they both watched the show

Goten founded himself laughing his ass off at every little thing , so was Bra. It was a funny show.

He watched the way her tired eyes lite up and her mouth open in sleepy chuckles.

He could tell she was tired. He stopped smiling and went under the blanket he kissed her body as her laughs stopped and turned into moans.

**_End flashback_**

Blueberries mixed with the taste of bluebonnet fused with melons thats what she smelled like fruits and flowers.

Crash

Goten jumped up from his chair.

"Mom ?"

He got no reply

He dash to the kitchen to see brown glass and liquid on the tile as his mothers body shook with liquid coming out of her mouth.

"mom !"

"MOM !"

* * *

**Tokyo**

Trunks held a crying Pan who just found out chi chi had a stroke , she had talked to her grandma who made her stay I. Tokyo and focus on her finals

* * *

**Bra**

She didn't find out until a week later , she wonder why her heart was mourning a week ago. It wasn't until today she randomly called Pan to tell her she found her top in her closet , but Pan seem to not care about the shirt and sounded sad, and When Bra asked why Pan said because her grandma was in the hospital.

Something in Bra snapped , and she could only think of him. And seeing if he was okay. So she threw down her helicopter capsule and booked it to Japan. Her mother took her to get her pilot license when she was 15.

Oh Goten I know your close with your mom ,hang on I'm on my way.  
She had missed him like crazy and her heart yearned for him. Her house was like an photo album of him all over it , and in her bed was his ghost.

Her heart rumbled at how much she missed him , she knew she did him wrong , but he had hurt her and she couldn't give up on her life she had to fight and live with or without Goten , and Greg's been nice to her. But to live without Goten did make her sad for right now and the days she'll have to endure heart break until she could stand again.

When she landed she didn't cap her chopper , she just jumped out and knocked on the door softy

A few minutes later.

He opened the door his face seem stressed and his hair more spiky.

Her blue eyes met his softly.

He licked his lips and back away letting her in.

She walked in and closed the screen door to see the dark living room with and tan light glowing.

He turned his back to her so she couldn't see him holding his breath not to get intoxicated by her scent. His nostrils flared unwillingly and against his every will and took in that sweet scent of blueberries bluebonnet and melons.

"Is Chi chi okay ?" She asked timidly and a little afraid.

Those words fell on his heart. Of course she's not here to see him.

He didn't answer to drunk of her closeness. He couldn't smell any other scent but hers mixed with his a little faded but still there.

He heard her foot steps come closer.

"Go Goten are you okay "

He turned around grabbing her by her shoulders pulling her closer into his chest tripping the backwards with her back and head hitting the door.

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._**

She closed her eyes with her nose down in his shoulder she encircled her arms around his back.

**_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._**

Her eyes trembled as tears threatens to spill. She didn't know what was happening ,but she was in his arms again and nothing else mattered

**_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you_**.

"Bra you look wonderful...thank you for coming , but my moms fine you can go"

**_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._**

She was now crying.

No Bra don't waist those tears for me

"And you are you okay ?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm fine ,but you should go and get far away from me "

**_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

"Get away ...from you ?"

He pulled away and looked deadly in her eyes "go back to him "

Her eyes widen and trembled , he must think she's a slut , she hurt him and know she knew how deeply.

**_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._**

What could she do explain herself , no what if he didn't even care his mother is sick. Why would he care about her when she was parading around the media with another man. What was wrong with her?... She lowered her eyes avoiding his gaze and stood up as did he.

**_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._**

He watched her get up and walk out the door without a glance back. His arm rose a bit to reach her as the sun shined before her body , but then the screen door closed leaving him in the dark. She didn't fight for him. He lowered his head.

**_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_**.

She couldn't drive straight and landed at CC crying as she ran in her old home. To her mother arms where the world was the safest , where love for a man didn't exist , where you could go when you felt like a slut , in your mother arms and in her eyes she would never see you as anything ,but hers.

**_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._**

* * *

**_Tokyo june first _**

Pan had said goodbye to Nori and was all packed driving to Trunks house Uub graduation was today. She saw their empty house was only half as full.

"Hey baby " she smiled at Trunks who was packing up going to do an internship under his mother this summer. Pan was going home as well to her parents.

he grabbed and hugged her With a kiss , they pulled away and looked at his house.

"you know you have to start looking for a roommate "

Trunks chuckled "I know "

pan squinted her eyes "a male roommate !"

he laughed "no I was thinking a female!"

Pan eyes widen as he laughed and grabbed her waist looking in her eyes "move in with me next year "

her heart beat went hammer time. " what ?"

he smiled "let's ride this out together , we're both graduating in the same year I don't want a stranger in my home Pan ,I want you , i want to have you next to me all the time , I love you "

her eyes lowered as tears came out "i love you too" she breathed.

"I'll pay for your dorm so your dad don't have to and he won't grow suspicious or anything "

she smiled "you mean this Trunks you really want me there with you all the time ?"

he nodded hiding his smile a bit.

she nodded "okay I'll live with you "

they kissed as Uub walked in with his cap and gown on "come on oh dammit can you two stop sucking face Im graduating to today " they pulled apart and laughed then walked out the door with Uub locking it for the last time and handing Pan key.


	16. I reached into the sky

**(an: this is what happen that summer and fall semester of Pans and Bra sophomore year. next chapter will be the same time frame but from Trunks Uub and Goten POV... then the story will continue with Part III he he can't wait.**

**p.s. Where is my trunkspanlover89 ?... Lol i know your busy with your other T/Ps , but don't forget about Oxytocin Please ,lol you beautiful people who take your time to review really make me Feel warm and fuzzy. And I have abandonment issues !...lol and Guest if you ever bless my story with an review put a name please don't one night my story without even giving it your NAME LOL don't make my story a slut !... Ha ha ha I'm so weird I know... But seriously I don't care if my story is a whore lol just review homies !, lol so we can connect and grow together. Blah and if your still going to read it after this weird Author note then there's something wrong with you ! Ha ha ha it's okay we can be weird together And start a new planet Vegeta on Uranus.  
**

* * *

**Marron**

Her and her mom fought like crazy , she didn't want to be sheltered , so she pack a bag and took her last cash to catch a ferry to West city wearing a hoodie over her head even in the hot summer. She ended up at CC. Bulma said she'll help me , I got an apartment downtown and was now moving in and starting my CC customer service job at the bottom of the barrel. My mom cut me off for running away and I'm living off ramen to prideful to as Bulma for more.

I started my new job my instructor is funny and handsome with cool blue eyes like Videl. I answer phones talking to Customers. It pays well and Bulma even put me in an commercial I was just the blonde girl at a cubical on the phone.

Bulma is my zen , my calm , we have deep conversations. She's the only person who truly understands me. I see Pan around sometimes CC training with Vegeta , and Trunks running around there in suits following Bulma around ... Ha ha him and Pan seem happy ... Good I'm glad, Pan lies to her parents that she's at my summer days fly by one by one and pretty soon it'll be fall then cold.

My instructor asked me to dinner and I said yes !... I had a great time with him, and as he dropped me off at my little apartment I realized a year ago I would've never been able to accept a date. I felt so free so independent.

Dad sent me a card on my birthday. I called him and talk to my mom... It was awkward , my dad asked why don't I come home I told him I refused to I'm finally doing my own thing surviving on my own. I'm not a baby I won't let them smother me in that house on that lonely beautiful beach.

Each day I strive each day I live on each day I make it in this world I know I'm fighting , I know I'm proving my disorder wrong , I'm going to be okay...

I walk this life my beautiful life everyday with smiles and determination , and a slight sting of my heart.. I love living downtown seeing all of the lights , it reminds me of when he flew me above Tokyo on our first night together.

She been saving for a car , but for now she's a walker and subwayer , she walks under the trees and streets amongst the rushers of life looking us at the bare branches in a daze feeling a breeze that makes her shiver she closed her eyes and smiled. Then walked a block further to her apartment.

She didn't get high anymore she quit for good... She was high off of her life , and moving on continuing with sky and time.

Marron looked out her window as the first snow of that year fell , it was early November she smiled as tears fell and thought of that puncher in her heart , that made her appreciate life again. Her life again. That pain was the like and hot rod to her frozen heart ,Pulsing through her veins.

Thank you For your warmth... It was nice to get lost in your sun , but now I'm my own sun even in a season as cold as winter.

_~*~*~*The snow fell also in America*~*~*~_

**Bra**

She stood looking out her window into the blue night as white rain came down.

I said I would make a man fall for me before we did it... So i never feel that emptiness rejection you hear about on lifetime or in Heath class in middle school... ,but there's a difference between being loved and loving. I still crawl up in a ball with a head on my knees on lonely nights

I spent my summer studying and going out with Greg. He's my only friend. I didn't want to see his face , but he safe my life when I blasted a hole in my stomach and couldn't make it to RT. I couldn't move. And him being stubborn not ready to give up came to my house and buzz in I used my last strength to break the door. I direct him on how to start the healing tank. He was in tears and scared. I made it out alive and he hugged me as if he would be really sad if I died. I cried in his arms cause I was sure it was Goten who would come here like always , but no it was Greg.. He told me how he bettered his Japanese , just to go out with me and how he waited at the Cheesecake Factory for me for hours. I confine in him telling him I couldn't and wasn't ready for a relationship. He said it was okay we could be just friends. He took me too New York and La he's been a great friend. He's the only person I have.

I haven't heard from Goten since I saw him at his mothers. And my heart breaks everyday for him. It's so cold here without him , but I "train" to stay strong and not break. He was oceans away from her and She was worlds away from him. I screwed up big time and I didn't even know I did... I just hope wherever Goten is , he still thinks of me...

I miss being nude wearing only The covers laying next to him as he massaged and kissed me. With my curtains open allowing us to see the lights of Cambridge and the river as the moon shined in.

I still feel hear and smell him in my cold apartment.

In this apartment with him I shared myself with him for 6 months. And I'll hold it dear to my Heart , as I'm an American now and my Japan life was far far behind me.

When Goten told me to go back to Greg... I felt like an idiot to even come in the first place..., but I was getting one more glimpse of him before our depart.

I'm slowly numbing and moving forward , it's a saying I once heard ... That times wait for no man... Well time waits for no women either ,but I feel my heart is frozen in those 6 months we loved each other.

**Pan**

I Pan son is a liar , I lie to my Parents that I'm at Marrons at night and CC with Vegeta during the day, when in reality after I train I sneak in bed with Trunks , and let him have me , we love and live in our own bubble together holding each other from a tiring day of Business and training. Summer was a blissful warm wind , as I made love and held the man I care for so dearly. Every now and then I take time to bond with uncle Goten , he's on a paid summer vacation , he needed never talks about her , but I can see it. Bra skips around America with the broker , breaking Gotens spirit more than anything , me and Trunks takes him out to eat every now and again. Grandmas better now and He's been caring for her carefully. Dad let go of his suspicion of me and Trunks since he saw Trunks in the media with a girl with purple hair , but that was me in disguise. Marron works her ass off , she told me her and Uub were finished , me and her have sleep overs when Trunks is working late with Bulma . She's changing , losing that hipster beat she carried so well , but not that I care I love her no matter if she's hippy or girly. I heard Uub was working near by in a hotel or something. We all were all living our own little lives...

Pretty soon fall came and I moved back to school and in with Trunks , me and Nori had a dorm together ,but I literally only had my bed over there.

Trunks made school worth it , our studying together , going out , and sleeping in , it was my own bubble my own happiness my love and his stars and sparkles pulses and clovers pollen and honey suckles and all that was brewing.

Soon came the new year ,but old love dragged into it.

I knew he loved me

And that was enough for me...

_Son Pan sophomore_


	17. Bridges don't burn completely

**(An: this is like I said the time frame from last chapter the summer of freshman year to sophomore year of Pan and Bra... It's random... and after the POV of Uub Trunks and Goten it'll continue**

**lol just a warning Goten is a bit. Of a mess , but his trying to get it together lol...**

**ps. I was a little emotional last Author note but now I'm very emotional ****trunkspanlover89**** I hope your sister is okay !... **

**Wavey cool name bruda I like it :) !... it's so chill and laid back lol**

**disclaimer: I don't own latch by disclosure i don't own The A team by Ed sheeran and I don't own love lost by Trey songz **

* * *

**Trunks**

He just arrived in front of his mothers house in a suit he could fill the vibrations from the gravity room where his father and girlfriend trained. He didn't like it to be honest Pan had been weak back then and he knew how his father was during training and he didn't like the fact that his dad was in there hurting her ,he offered to train her , but they just ended up doing other things ... He blushed... Okay she was in a sexy blue body suit like Gohans , but very feminine...

He sighed

today he presented a presentation for Ideas on how to keep the company alive if there's ever a recession. The board seem impressed and his mom. He walked into his home behind his mom into the kitchen and dining room , he sat at the table as Bulma went in the kitchen smiling proudly.

"Trunks you are going to be a great president !... You really are something !"

Trunks heart took the compliment heavy ,but he just slightly smiled.

"Well mom I was sure you were going to replace me with Marron "

Bulma laughed "ha ha ha what ?"

Trunks chuckled as well.

Bulma turn to him. "If it's not you it'll be your sister , the company can only be in the hands of family , and you'll give it to your children and so forth ..."

He sighed , he was what 23 ?... Yet he felt so old like like at least 29 he had lived the life of bachelor to the extreme , he did things he wasn't to proud off wild things and of course he had Goten ride along with him and they became rad in the college life and bringing in innocent Uub into the puzzle along with Joe that was his main group of friends , but him and Goten did things far beyond that group secrets and good memories some not so good.. From having sex with the same girl at the same time in Gotens jeep , him and Goten had attended a party and wanted to bed some women ,but had yet to find any ready until they stumble apon a chick and had each tried to win her over after flirting boldly with her I asked I was drunk and ready ...she had said she couldn't choose so that's when Goten slim black brow rose and he preposed the most craziest thing for her to have sex with both of us and she agreed without question we hurried to Goten truck both with hormones going wild from the sensual party and to get back there house by campus , but what she did next surprise them both... She didn't go back home with them but she let them take her in the car outside the party...it was so crazy I never wanted to see Goten that way , but something about it was fun and exciting from that night on I never just knew what power I had over women ,I shared a lot of things with Goten my food money clothes hell even my body(Gotenks) ... But sharing a women was a whole level to our friendship hell in fact the women made their friendship more fun...They quickly both dressed and watched as she just bounced out of the car she wobbled a bit the. Went back in side they looked at each other and laughed... Next time that happen it was four girls and two of them...Trunks didn't know rather to be ashamed by him and his best friend past ways or to laughed at them either way they felt long gone a washed up memory of a un controllable life he use to have ... Those women were just a good time something to do in the moment , see

they both had the same problem they simple could not fully have sex with humans it was impossible , well he do remember the incident when Goten lost his virginity , he had sent the poor girl to the ER it even looked like rape , Trunks at the time had yet to have sex and that scared him the only benefit Goten had at the time was that Paris was his girlfriend and madly in love with him... Gohan had took care of everything and explain to us that we had to be gentle and only fit just enough to have an climax not to much , and he said after a while her muscle while get stronger and accept all of you ... See that was great and all in the long run for wife's , but they were two young men wanting too fool around no strings ... No attachments... And it had been hard to hold back he wanted a women he could give his all who could take him and loved it not cry and whimper... Goten felt the same as well of course blow jobs were out of the questions Gohan said never let a women do that , he thought he killed Videl when they tried that... But now he knew he had a women that could handle him all of him and enjoy it , he knew he could make Pan whimper and shake , but her body didn't crumble like human women under him instead she takes it and embrace his bone breaking love making she could take him all night long and never go dry or tired... He remember taking her to that hotel and she seem so... Shy and unsure he thought her for a virgin , but it wasn't that bitter and dry like a virgin just small tight and silky falling all over his manhood he knew as he inch deeper he should stop he was putting to much of himself but he couldn't , help it he felt sensations he never had before and it was like he lost his Virginity all over again thinking WHATS HAPPENING ? He remember thinking how the hell did Gohan daughter Pan was such a great piece of Ass.. He smiled at the thought ... That girl that girl that girl drove him crazy he was so involved now he tried to contain it but now all chaos broke loose Pan seduced him , he never was seduce like that and by such an women like her classy yet childish sexy yet beautiful funny yet dorky social yet weird family friend yet girlfriend and lastly saiyan yet women... He laughed as Bulma looked at him weird. Pan wanted so much to keep our affection limited in public but he couldn't help but make out with her everywhere they went just to see her red face , he hair had grown thicker and wilder as she trained and much to his pleasure also her already wide hips it look as if she was gaining weight below her waist much to his pleasure , her hips had been slim and wide but now they held a slim fat thickness to it , he loved grabbing hold on to during love making when she snuck in his bed at night , he smacked him bottom at least 7 times a day when they flirted or were just laying there or when they had sex , her bottom was also Rounder..She was eating more and he guessed her weight gain was do to that , he loved it her great saiyan genes kept her with her slim yet long and stomach And she she exploded waist down to her mid thigh and the rest slim legs and small feet. She was had a great body. How could Gohan not see his daughter !... She had changed !... If he had a daughter like that he would lock her up forever !... He watched as his mom rambled and he mentally calm down.. Some times he just liked to watch her and see what she'll do next grow shy and angry he was so quiet or wonder why he just stopped talking and was staring at her... He would say I love you and each time she freezes up and her eyes glazed over as she softly breathed I love you too with pained eyes... And he could see her walls crumble. She was the coolest girl he knew and her eyes glazed over him. He had never ever fell in love , he could also blame that on his relationship with Goten of course a few girlfriends were here and there but they tossed women to the side and scoffed at the idea gaining feelings from one night too cool and cocky to be tied down ... But it had happen and not just him but to Goten as well... He sighed sadly never forgetting the wounded hearted Gotenks in the time chamber Goten had it bad for his little sister.. And to consider the fact that they both knew what it was like to have a women accept all of you not just in bed , but your whole life who you are your alien DNA and all... That's something you couldn't let go... He figured out that Bra went on that show to save the media from dad he was proud of her she was like an active protector of earth or something starting out like Pan did fighting crime next who knows she be up against baby ha ha okay maybe not ... But Goten didn't. Seem too shock by the news only sadden Trunks knew that Goten felt he blew it with Bra , but encourage him to go for it and be happy , but then Goten told him of the sex he had with her , he had been rough with her and said Bra kicked him out... Trunks knew Bra was hanging out with that Greg guy... He frown Goten was acting too prideful too use to our past ways to not let a women see him break ,to not allow women his heart , but it had happen and Goten was fighting it , but in a good way , he was taking care of Chi chi himself paying the bills and would be back teaching soon Trunks was proud of Goten despite knowing deep down Goten was hurting , but he was still proud that him and his best friend fell in love with a girl they unknowingly matured at the same time even when they were miles away from each other , it being at the Same time just proved their bond to be thick , he hoped he could call Goten brother one day. But Bra is really distance lately and is always seen with that broker attending lavish events we would usually ignore , but it seem Bra is going through her college life style different than he had , and quite frankly he was glad she wasn't sleeping around her campus, he could say she even matured from what the news say... Maybe at the next press meeting he could talk to her.

Bulma got up from the table "so Trunks I want those reports on the air cart stocks by Monday morning I'm off to the lab "

He blinked and nodded oblivious to what she was talking about as she walked away.. He also got up and went to his old room and got a shower ready.

The water sprinkled and ran down on his body normally to him but if Pan and half the women in the world were there they would die from his beauty... He got dried him self and put on his manly lotion etc. Bulma had groomed him and Bra well. He grabbed the softest white boxers with a grey him and cotton grey sweats and no shirt laying on his bed by his window.

. He put his hands behind his head and smirked at the ceiling thinking of what's to come , his love and the love making they would have...

His Pan was a princess beautiful elegant and graceful and innocent.

"Ouch " crash "oh shit "

He heard a soft voice curse as he smirked and looked at his window he left unlock on purpose rise sure enough there was his dark head innocent princess sneaking into his bedroom cursing and trying to pull her thicker hips into the window getting stuck... He smirked she was also sexy badass strong cool and kick ass.

**_You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down._**

**_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around._**

**_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down._**

**_I'm latching on babe, now I know what_** **_I have found_**.

He stood up and walked in front of her her face to his waist as she tried to fit her ass in the window he smirked so amused by her in her black tights and navy blue muscle shirt.

She looked up embarrassed and angry but her face soften at bit when their eyes met as she stopped struggling.

His smirked grew into a smile

"Hi "

She sighed "Hey "

**_I feel we're close enough._**

**_I wanna lock in your love baby._**

**_I think we're close enough._**

**_Could I lock in your love ?_**

She frown as she saw him checking her out.

"Are you going to stare or help me ?!"

He laughed and crossed his arms." I don't know you seem pretty tight to me we might need some lotion "

Her eyes widen at his words "yeah lotion for you !"

He paled and began to help her out. He watched the way her legs was wrapped smoothly in black fabric as he pulled her through.

Once she was vertical again she took a deep breath and smiled up at him weakly. She had Trained for 8 hours with Vegeta and was tired , but she still had to get cute for Trunks instead of all sweaty and abused from Vegeta fist. Trunks study her with an eyebrow raised.

"My dad "

She rolled her eyes "didn't hurt me ! Come on Trunks really ?"

He still look worried she smiled

Flirtatious at him.

And rose her Ki making her hair and the white light blew to his body and it reacted how she wanted it to him with a boner poking through his pants. She smiled and lowered her eyes , he smiled and looked down then looked back up at her stern yet playful. "You should've never did that " he said deadly as excitement and fear rose in her as he advance.

**_Now I got you in my space._**

**_I won't let go of you._**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace._**

**_I'm latching onto you_**.

They hit the edge of the bed with him on top of her and his red Ki overwhelming surrounding her body making her closed her eyes and part her lips. He smiled at her reaction then she leaked out her white Ki and once they mix that invading intoxicating pink poison them. He kissed her neck hungrily.

**_Now I got you in my space._**

**_I won't let go of you._**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace._**

**_I'm latching onto you._**

She held on to his back feeling his muscle move as he kissed all over her chest neck and face pulling off her shirt and tights . Pretty soon they were making love in a pink cloud on his bed as the moon shine in. He breathless looked at her lustful face as he fell in her warm bliss still shock at how good it felt it was addicting to say the least. He closed his eyes and the space hunching over with his nose in her neck and hair. As his climax was on edge as Pan was having hers.

**_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._**

**_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._**

**_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath._**

**_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest._**

He felt himself explode in pleasures as his Ki grew turning the pink Clod completely red. "I love you Pan" he said after a group of curses and weak moans he couldn't help.

**_I feel we're close enough._**

**_I wanna lock in your love._**

**_I think we're close enough._**

**_Could I lock in your love baby?_**

She looked up at him and smiled then blinked in angst." I love you to "

**_Now I got you in my space._**

**_I won't let go of you._**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace._**

**_I'm latching onto you._**

He fell to the side of her and wrap her up by her stomach nesting her body. Holding tightly to her as she slept in an Ki coma he gave her cause he knew her training took a lot out of her and she still came to please him at night. He looked at her body heaved.

She's is my baby. I'll take care of her no matter what. He looked at her and flipped her around looking at her sleep face as her hair limply spread over his sheets and her fleshy curvy body laid still only allowing her upper to move he smiled yes he enjoyed that very much... She was real a women. He shook his head from her body to her face. Her up turn nose breathing with her lips slightly parted and eyes closed heaving steadily.

"I'll take care of you Pan" he brought his hand to her heart and warmed it with a bit of Ki. He kissed her lips softly. " your so beautiful " he told her.

Then he saw a smile on her sleepy face as he heard.

~not as beautiful as you Trunks~ in his mind.

He jumped up surprised as her smile grew bigger than it left as she parted her lips again in a slumber.

He looked at her unbelievable she just sent that to him in his head while sleep !... He smiled so I'm beautiful ? He thought ... Pan never just openly told him things like that.

She heard his thoughts and knew she was blushing in her sleep. But she couldn't help but reassure him.

~ of course you are !... I mean sorry your handsome you told me not to call you beautiful !~

He laughed out loud. Then his eyes lowered down her body

~ you really like all this weight I gain ?!~

He blushed as his eyes widen then he laughed

"Stay out of my head !"

She smiled

~then don't knock me out with your Ki and I won't !~

He smiled so that's how I guess we are connected our Ki is our life force.

He dug deeper into her memories the one where they first slept in fact.

He burst out laughing

She panic as she saw what he was seeing it was her bursting in the restroom of the bus flustered telling Bra and Marron how sexy he was.

She jumped up in his weak moment and gave him a glare as he laughed and she panicked.. Trunks could've saw the pact in her mind!... Oh shit... No more Ki slumbers , but they felt so good she loved them it was like she was sleeping inside of him... Shit she had to get Brain stronger cause Trunks randomly would knock her out with his Ki and whisper sweet things to her and kiss her.

She looked at him and smiled "Trunks I was ... Completely attracted to you "

His laughs stopped as he grabbed her back.

"You were a bad boy , I guess I had a thing for bad guys " she smirked "but now your just a big softy and I love it " she giggled

He tensed "Soft ?!"

She paled at his tone "well no you can handle me so you can't be to soft " she teased

He glared at her

She gulped damn. Saiyan men and their stupid pride !.. She had to tell him what she meant " what I mean is you ... I'm not scared anymore "

His face soften "you were scared of me ?"

She nodded as emotion took over."I you ... Ashley ... oh my ! Ashely that bitch ... And you was a stupid jerk who flirted with me then went back to her !"

His eyes widen as he grabbed her.

"I know I was a stupid , I didn't mean to hurt you back then , but I don't regret anything Pan , im happy with you and every day I'm with you , it's us two baby , I promise so don't think I was being cruel or anything I just was so unsure you came to campus and I ..." He was shut up by her kiss

They pulled away and looked at each other.

She looked up at him "I still get insecure Trunks , like your going to fade away from me and leave a stain "

He pulled her close."I'm not going anywhere Pan I love you and only you , can you just believe that for me ?"

She blinked up at him and lowered her eyes to nod.

He smiled... "Besides your a crazy ass son women how could I let you go !"

She blushed as she grew angry " what the hell we are not crazy ?!"

He burst out laughing at her protest as she punched his chest.

They actually hurt , but he could take the pain in fact it felt good her hitting him

As Pan pounded his chest he looked her

_Yes her crazy ass is all mine !_

**_Now I got you in my space.  
I won't let go of you.  
Got you shackled in my embrace.  
I'm latching onto you._**

_they eventually went home and moved in together a happy young couple. Awaiting the snow mid terms and finals._

* * *

_Uub_

The Architect business was not in such demand at the moment... He had money from the WMAT , but that was fading , he would have to enter again... , but until then he found work at a hotel bar-tending , the tips were overwhelming the money was fast and clean... He gave most of it to his mom... His sister had her baby and was moving back in with their mother... So he would move out once he had the money... Of course his job was booming and exciting women old and young flirted he even slept with a few... ,but it just wasn't the same as her his wounded angle... Even with nori it wasn't the same... I have a feeling Nori hates me , I had used her to get over Marron and she had feelings for me... But Marron... My Suffering Marron even the summer warmth didn't compare to laying next to her.

**_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say_**

The winter came eventually and the city lights glowed coldly...

It was hard still to swallow even though it still sadden him , Marron being... Taken advantage of like that... She was the most sweetest rad women he ever met. She was cool and down to earth , she was on a whole other level on cloud nine as the rest of us were down at sea level..

**_She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight_**

She was also like a cloud always there ,but impossible to grasp and went you tried she slipped through the cracks of your hands.

Marron walked with such self happiness that night in Tokyo. She roamed the city with me a normal girl well as normal as she could be she was different and he liked that... But her being through what she had been through didn't make her any different in his eyes or heart... She finally broke when she went to college he guessed and he couldn't take her independence from her she deserve to find herself who was he to step in and sweep her up and take such a beautiful young girl from the world she had yet to see...

**_The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
And sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly_**

He wonder if his touches hurt her ?... She did cry a lot when they made love.. But her eyes had a trusting look to them... She trusted him and he failed her and she would never forgive him... But he had to do it , not only had she been raped , but she has a illness from it... What he wanted to do was hold her and tell her he loved her , he never got the chance before , and tell her she was beautiful and he would never hurt her , but he had hurt her , even when she ignored him he bet she felt hurt , she said she didn't want us to fly to see her just because she was lonely so she was hurting... But he nows she's strong her smiling was proof , her witty cool smiles could make your heart stop..

The months fly by and I haven't heard one word from her or what's going on with her and if she's okay ?... , but I did see her once on TV it for a fast second , it was a commercial on CC services and I was in awe , she was as beautiful as ever dressed in her white work uniform , looking completely different more younger yet mature at the same time. Her eyes glowed as she talked in a headset... He was happy and sad happy she was doing well , but sad ... Sad she was moving on from him , she had every right too he had called it a mistake and said he had a girl friend he said he regretted her... It was all lies , Meeting Marron that night in Tokyo was like fate... I knew from the moment I saw her blonde hair and peach dress , she was a rare gem , we made eye contact amongst the crowd I froze as Trunks and Goten danced she pushed through the crowd struggling to see if it was really me and I pulled her up followed by a train of two other girls , but she and I always had a stronger connection even than my friendship with Goten and Trunks. Growing up together me and Marron was the two who weren't saiyan in our group , so when Trunks and Goten spared as Pan tried to get a punch and Bra yelled that they fall to the demands for she was the princess , Marron would set by me under a tree and we talk and laughed at the saiyan show going on or talk about other things , she was more shy then... He wonder what was he doing when she had been hurt was he too busy training to call where he letting Goten and Trunks take him under him their wing going to high school parties... Damn it did she feel she couldn't talk to him anymore ?... He barley even saw her and Pan and Bra then they would scurry in Bras room as him Goten and Trunks would be out the door... They were only what 3 ?4 ? Years apart when did they all grow apart from each other ?... Most of started in middle school and carried through high school and then to college , but we all me again that night.

If only he stayed close to her through out the years , maybe it could've been different , but how close could you be to a girl that seem so younger than you , when he was 6 she was 3 when he was 10 she was 7 when he was 16 she was only 13... Those number aren't that far apart but you just couldn't be in middle school darting an girl in elementary or even seen with...

I look up sometimes an wonder about my future and hers as time and space moves on taken her further and further away.

Maybe one day when she can stand to look at me and stand on her own two feet , I can tell her the truth , no I could never it'll be buried forever , because her mentally state isn't stable she could crash all over again and push everyone away and start using heavy drugs. He couldn't risk it , her Ki may be hidden but she was working for CC and surrounded by a few members of the Z gang she was safe... And that's all that matter.

He guessed she worked at downtown west city CC quarters ever since he saw that commercial and every snowy night when his shift ended he would purposely take that way home In his polished top back vintage car as the city lights shine on it's red surface

* * *

**Goten**

He sat at the Bar with and empty glass in his hand it was a cold December early morning...

Their times together After it left , after she left , he felt so numb , he wasn't a cryer but every news article every Gossip show every Magazine of her and him , made him boil over until there was no water left , in angry and hurt , here he was slumping over someone who didn't give a rat ass about him... Maybe he been too rough during there last love making maybe he been too harsh to tell her to leave his house , but he was hurt... Maybe I should've wrapped her up and locked her in my mothers house forever , he rubbed his face , he was thinking crazy and possessive , he couldn't help it she was giving her body to another man ! Probably in love with him and telling him all things she told Goten... Ugh !... He hated when his mind ventured off like that , it's been months , yet he still had that anger that passion that jealously... , but he had to get himself together.

Not only did his kids(at school ) miss him they had sent him a card , but his mother illness scared the crap out if him , she had hospital bills out of this roof

He could still remember her laying in the bed at the hospital as his family gathered around and had Pan crying on speaker phone

His mother told all of them that she was old and they didn't need to make a fuss , it's only natural to die but she was still alive and okay the doctor said she would be and not to worry , she told them but when that fateful day did come that they all. Better get their shit together and live on , Gohan seem to be the only One semi okay but me Videl and Pan were hysterical..

My mother also said , that she had a great life raising her children and seeing her only grandchild. That made Goten feel guilty , but what could he do about it despite how old he felt he was still young very young and a heart broken mess...

He took a sip from his drink

Damn Bra he would love to have children with her they be strong happy little Saiyans maybe even stronger than their own father one day who knows... She was wife material I can tell you that she was nothing like those girls who he been with before , falling for his looks and doing his every command he needed a women not a mother !..., Bra was fun and stern , though I grew feelings for her I didn't let them show that much until that day of Bulmas pool party. I didn't want to tell her I love her and she drops me like a hot potato , I couldn't let it go , she was so warm and accepting to me so classy yet freaky very very freaky , with my help of corse , she was not the same shy women I was with that crazy sprung night in Tokyo no I turned her into something serious in the bedroom and now she gave it all to that rich asshole... He wouldn't even know how to handle Bra... She's a little rough I bet he couldn't even take her on top... Damn fucking shit , I miss her , I don't even bother to have sex with anyone else , though I really need to get over this... And it's been too long maybe I should give it a Go...but he doubt it would compare though , she was inside of him he felt her Ki and connected with her , beyond sex and love something more deeper.

**Oh how I yearn for your touch  
so lonely now that you left me  
If I could run away you know I would  
And I'm hurting cause girl I never loved** you like I should

He order another drink as another women approached him. He looked at her and smiled shyly blowing her off ... He forgot what it's like to be around so many women , when your so focus on one...

**When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need don't need you  
What do you do, when love is lost?**

It was almost Christmas break , Bulma wasn't throwing a party so he guessed she would stay away , he's kids were excited he had bought candy canes for them and chocolate. His job and his mom gave him life... And he had gotten closer to Pan over summer , finding out how weird and funny she was being her true self around him finally , Pan was a catch in fact she seem too grown up for him to even be angry her and Trunks where together in fact he was happy for them , he knew what it was like being with of saiyan human half bred. Trunks was in deep shit...why couldn't Bra been just a girl without her status and money like Pan then he would for sure be worthy to her than , but she was not... in fact he like who she was , because were she lack strength physical she had it worldly , he guessed Pan had these same insecurities about Trunks... , but that's okay he was the man and she was the women... He shook his head forgetting those stupid thoughts he should forget them for good , but how could he when the knew ass Bra was with had millions... Fuck that hurt.. What hurt the most was his pride in fact he was sure it wasn't wen there anymore , he had foolishly went to go train to face her father thinking of her everyday for a year to be at his side thinking she loved him and thinking after he fought for her she would reward him with sex and sandwich , yeah his pride had vanished thankfully only Trunks knew his shame... If it had been anyone else he would died from embarrassment? But for a year he train and he missed her so badly and wondering what she's doing ... She was fucking doing that bastard... Ugh fucking Bra. I want to strangle her and kissed her just when she was inches from the end of her life ... Ugh why does she do this to me why does she turn me into an maniac...

**And now I see  
The man you need  
When I look into the mirror I see change  
And I close my eyes and wish you could see the same  
But it's too late**

He breathed catching his breath from his thoughts... Trunks told him it was for the company blah blah blah fuck that she continued to see that rich fuck so fuck her ,I bet she's fucking him right now... No no no damn ! Maybe he should fly to America

He dropped a bill and got up taking the skies going super saiyan. He stop mid flight and turned around knowing he might ravish her again and he didn't want to hurt her again. He flew home and decided to call.

It rung and rung and rung and rung until he heard a sleepy "Hello"

He opened his mouth but no words came out and he said wrong number like a coward...

At least she was alone... Ugh this is getting to childish and annoying I just have to move on from her... Seriously he had people who cared about him worried Trunks Pan his mom.

He dialed another Briefs number.

"Hey Trunks are you at CC yet ...oh your not coming this year ... No no it's just I need a Spar ... Yeah I'm tripping out and i need to calm down ...she i mean it's better this way ... " he laughed and calmed down from his crazy thoughts early , he would be okay , being with out her did make him a bit weak so he tried training more in the woods though.

"Alright man I see you there "

He hung up and dressed in a saiyan suit.. And flew to met Trunks...

Bra I love you and when your precious rich guy fails you I'll be there accepting you again even though you been cruel to me... I'll love you from a far for now...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Junior year~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

almost two years had past since the z gang last saw each other , Bra still cheat train when Greg was to busy to keep her company , she was Better with her English and made some more friends in Greg's circle. Pan met with Vegeta every summer , Trunks and Goten met up once a month to spar Uub had finally found the job he wanted and Marron well she was working and studying and going out with friends on the weekend living her life to the fullest. It was Pans third year in school living with Trunks happy as ever.

* * *

**August 37th Junior year **

**Ashely**

She had tried so hard to get over Trunks , but he was the best thing that every happen to her... She finally had a link to talk to him.

Ashley: hello

Goten:hello

Ashely: Goten ?

Goten: who's this ?

Ashley:...it's Ashley

Goten:...

Ashley: look whatever I need to ask you a favor.

Goten:okay

Ashley: umm

Shit she couldn't ask him for Trunks number she had slept with Goten in fact he was her first...and that stung her heart as well she was a stupid to fall for him... , but she found the light in Trunks , he accepted her.

Goten: hello Ashley you there ?...look I'm sorry of I been cold back then

Ashely: cold you were a complete dick

Goten: sigh I'm sorry

Ashley: yes yes you are

And your sorry niece ...I need my Trunks back dammit...oh wait his sister !... She said she like me !...

Ashley: Goten listen it's whatever , umm do you happen to have Bre Breifs number

Goten: you mean Bra ?

Ashley: yes

Goten: okay I'll text it to you

Ashely:...

Goten...bye !

He sung cheerful , she grew disgusted he had fucked her after a party and tossed her to the side like she was nothing , it hurt so badly the sex and his rejection , she was a pure church girl before she been with Goten and now she was a broken hearted mess and Trunks had given her hope , but he cheated and left her in the dirt for that bitch...

She got the text and dial the number

Bra: hello ?

Ashley: BRA !

Bra:who's this ?

Ashley: it's me Ashley

Bra: Ashley ...?

She frown

Ashely: Trunks girl

Bra eyes widen in anger

Bra: umm I don't think so !... You mean his ex girlfriend who dislocated my best friend shoulder !

Ashley gulped

Ashely: she took him away from me !

Bra:well if he was so easy to be taken then you weren't doing your part !

Ashley: you BITCH ILL DESTROY YOU JUST LIKE I DESTROYED PAN HA HA HA I BET HER AND TRUNKS DIDNT TELL YOU ABOUT HER SLUTTY REP.

Bra: your a bitch Pan isn't like that

Ashley: ha ha ha so what everyone thinks it at school...

Bra: your pathetic my brother loves her and accepts her rumors or not you'll never even understand ! And they probably ignore it anyway

Ashley : you bitch I'll fucking kill yo-

Click

Ashely looked at her phone shit that was her last amo... If Trunks sister liked her ... Now what ... Shit she would never have Trunks... But that Goten will pay for the way he ruin me and that Blue haired bitch will feel everything I felt if not more !...

She pulled out her phone

Ashley: hey Joe long time huh ?

* * *

**September 7th Bulma**

Bulma grew frightful as she ran the code Giru received in outer space the little robot had his calling , Bulma turn him into a satellite to pick up anything suspicious in space. As long with a scouter she got from Radditz to detect any far away power levels..

As the machine printed out the code she grabbed it in suspense , to see foreign symbols her eyes widen not from the symbols , but the reading of power levels out there , and who even sent this message sent it on purpose to earth...


	18. In my play pretend

**_(a/n: just a little chapter before the big meeting !... Next chapter will answer certain questions :) !)_**

**_disclaimer: I don't own habits by Tove Lo_**

* * *

_Bulma had called everyone from the old schoolers to their children ,everyone knew it was urgent. the whole ZGang would be there. And when Bra protested she couldn't come Bulma ripped her a new one and anybody else who couldn't make it. The dread in Bulmas voice told it all. That weekend everyone was to go CC for the weekend... Everyone was nervous..._

_,but there was 3 Z girls who were a complete mess..._

**_I eat my dinner in my bathtub_**

**_Then I go to sex clubs_**

**_Watching freaky people getting it on_**

**_It doesn't make me nervous_**

**_If anything I'm restless_**

**_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all_**

**_I get home, I got the munchies_**

**_Binge on all my Twinkies_**

**_Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep_**

**_And I drank up all my money_**

**_Tasted kind of lonely_**

She had relapsed

**Marron** laid on her living room floor as she took another hit from her joint looking at the ceiling with lower eyes as her heart pounded... And smoke floated to the ceiling

**_You're gone and I got to stay high_**

**_All the time to keep you off my mind,_**

**_High all the time to keep you off my mind,_**

She was going to see him again this weekend...

She had ran away from her problems starting a new life away from her parents and her pain... She clubbed every weekend with young coworkers , she even go out on dates and grew restless with west city...

**_Spend my days locked in a haze_**

**_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down_**

**_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm_** **_missing you_**

But Bulma called everyone to CC... She knew he would be there.

She missed him even in the cold way he ended things

She had seen 3 men after him and she almost slept with one...but couldn't , she would use a men to cuddle with and once he got impatient she dropped them...they just couldn't compare to him... Uub turned that little girl into a women , who had sexual needs , now that she thinks of it she doubts the pact had been any other three guys would have back fired.

She grew so scared and nervous it's been years since she ran from his house... What would she say ?...

he she sat up in a daze as and lean on her coffee table looking at nothing but space.

She remembered the drunk nights dancing at different clubs meeting guys flirting even making out , but going home alone.. And hugging herself as she cried in her Lonely apartment...

She sat up and blinked lowly at her carpet

Tears slowly fell as she grabbed her head... As she took another hit of her escape... The way he left her was so cruel she had fell deeply he was everything she wanted in a man. She remember running from his house in a panic as she cried

He said I was safe

He said I didn't had to run from him

He said he really like me

He said he would never hurt me

But he did ...she breathed in the out door spring air falling on a lawn in that neighborhood crying... Breaking down...

she sniffed deeply in her living room grabbing her head... Why did her heart still burn for him after two years.

**Bra** sat in her living room crying , she tried so hard to stay away from him... To not see him again to go weak again , but the thought of seeing him again rumbled her heart here in the very house he made love to her her and made her love him.. His molded body craved her in and gave her life and now ... They didn't as much as text... And she had to see him this weekend in front of everyone...

She hugged her knees as Greg burst through her door and sat down by her looking at her.

"What happen ?"

She looked up at him.

"I have to go home and see my ... Someone from my past "

Greg blinked at this watery eyed beauty why was she so scared of seeing someone.

"Bra I'll go with you !"

Her eyes widen as he grew closer...

"You won't be alone"

And those words was just what she need to hear he closed the space and the couple had there first kiss.

**_You're gone and I got to stay high_**

**_All the time to keep you off my mind,_**

**_High all the time to keep you off my mind_**,

She grabbed his head and deepen the kiss.. Closing her eyes finally after shock. His mouth wasn't Gotens but she need something she need someone , when she was lonely.

**_Spend my days locked in a haze,_**

**_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_**

**_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_**

He grabbed her face and kissed her slowly and hungrily.

Then pulled away grabbing her hand looking in her eyes...

"Your safe Bra with me "

She blinked in his eyes and felt the tears stream down.

he's been to kind to her. Why was she holding back. She just couldn't. Give him all her , she didn't belong to him , but she would feed off of his kiss and hugs.. She was user , but anything to comfort her heart. She was going home and Goten would be there.

**_Staying in my play pretend_**

**_Where the fun ain't got no end_**

**_can't go home alone again_**

**_Need someone to numb the pain_**

**_staying in my play pretend_**

**_Where the fun ain't got no end_**

**_can't go home alone again_**

**_Need someone to numb t_****_he pain_**

**Pan** were in her old room looking at herself in the mirror her parents had left to a dinner , she was almost crying , she knew Bulma had bad news maybe another threat , could she do it without him ?... Without grandpa?... Could she protect Trunks ?

She looked at herself could she do it own her own ?

Trunks flew in her window still in his suit worriedly

"Pan you okay ?"

She blinked and walked to him grabbing his body throwing their bodies on her bed as they took of each other clothes. She pushed her body on Trunks as she hid under him

**_You're gone and I got to stay high_**

**_All the time to keep you off my mind,_**

**_High all the time to keep you off my mind,_**

She whipped her head on her sheets as she felt so safe in Trunks arms she cried as she let the sex fill the hole in her heart she held for her grandpa

**_Spend my days locked in a haze_**

**_Tryin' to forget you babe, I fall back down_**

**_Got to stay high all my life _****_to forget I'm_** **_missing you_**

Trunks kissed her face and neck and had his way with her... As the tears slid out in sorrow and fear... Here she could escape away from everything her pain and her worries disappeared. She just had a feeling something bad was coming something bad and her grandpa wasn't here... ,but right now Trunks could take away the pain..


	19. Am I'm wrong ?

**(an/ not my favorite chapter major Bra Goten , there's more of the other couples next chapter I'm happy to write next chapter , I couldn't fit all the M/U I wanted and the T/P , and warning all you Goten lovers I put him through hell in this this chap.**

**disclamier: I don't own wrong side of a love song by melinie Fiona , am I'm wrong by envy , full moon away by beck , and the kill by thirty seconds to Mars **

* * *

**Bra**

She flew to CC... Greg was to take a flight after he leaves New York tonight ... He said he support me and we would stay at a hotel together... Her eyes traveled to her rear view mirror as the dream catcher dangled. Her eyes looked back at her

**Flashback**

I sat at my table as he stood above me as I looked up at him.

He grabbed my chin and closed the space kissing me. I froze in his warmth with my lips perching a little.

Greg was like a dream within a false reality. Everyday he makes me feel special , like I deserved the world, like I'm safe...

Our friendship is changing completely we make out ...no I couldn't say make out ... We kiss we kiss a lot actually , without any reason , just because we want each others lips... It kind of reminds me of... Goten I was so concern about every little thing , I never really just gave it a thought that he might just like being with me..., but that's the past , and you can't relive the past..

Greg pulled away and I lift my eyelids suspiciously as I breathed through my nose. I don't know why he stays by my side but he does.

He grabbed my hand and looked lovingly in my eyes.

"You go see your family and I'll be at the Plaza downtown waiting for you "

She had lied and said she had a death in the blinked fast with low lashes and nodded.

He rubbed her wrist.

**End flashback**

She didn't know why she felt so... Untrusting unsatisfied unhappy when Greg was everything she could want... Then again there was one thing deep in her mind ... And deeper in her heart.

She gripped the stirring wheel and flew faster.

Those hot weekends , burning words and exciting thumbing of her heart. And that Ki she's been trying to force out of her DNA... They had connected in a dangerous way... And now there was no unplugging...

Her heart rumbled deep in her Chest and throat she would face him and all dreams hopes desires and love that he beheld all the power of her will he had and she knew it... And she hated it...and fought it because she was her fathers daughter... she had to leave Japan if she had to leave earth ! She would do it before she every surrender again to Goten !... He had no right to treat her that way... To tell her he loved her then to ignore her to come to her house and have cold sex with her then to kick her out of his house when she flew just to see if he was okay. He had no right. She regretted even letting a man see her so weak... But... Those nights those late weekends when her heart and body warmed and gushed under his... Those two time he's said I love you... Feeling his Ki... It was worth it ... To let go... She always thought about what would happen if she saw him again... Would she cry faint die and what would he do ?...

She landed on the lawn

And got out the car with her grey coat blowing above her black tights..

It's been two year since I saw Goten... And I grew stronger ...but somewhere in myself I know all I want is to be in his arms again... Could it be so simple ? It's all I want... Really.

She walked in her home to see people and animals everywhere talking in hush tones...

Puar and oolong seem to be chatting it up as 18 Videl and Chi Chi spoke with solemn faces. She turn to see Uub looking out a window arms crossed. Pan stood in the way between the dinning room and Kitchen as Gohan Trunks and Goten spoke.. She saw a lot of cars out there so she guess this was only half the people here... She looked around for Marron as no one notice her there. She took of her jacket exposing her plum colored shirt.

Trunks shook his head as he talked to Gohan.

"My mom hasn't even told me why we are all here today "

Goten and Gohan took a moment too look at each other , both hoping it had to do with Goku.

Trunks blinked up and saw blue. His heart thumbed a bit at the mature women he called sister , her hair was no longer long and wavy , but cut to a little below her shoulders with a blue bang across her forehead under a sequin grey beanie hat with a frizzy ball.

"Bra" he said in a loud tone.

She paused as on instinct as Goten and Gohan turn around.

She swallowed slightly as it added a pounded in her chest her eyes avoided him focusing on Trunks pretty blue eyes.. Her cheeks grew a little red then she took a deep breath.

"Hi Trunks "

"Bra ?" Pan said as she notice she had came.

Bra eyes blinked over to Pan.. To anyone else Pan may have seem normal ,but to Bra if Pan wasn't smiling yelling or crying there was something wrong. She met her despite the dullness of the room and her friend with a hug.

Goten eyes widen as his senses flared as the wind blew when she walked by removing the blue strands from her neck. He smelled everything her perform ,lotion , hair products , her normal scent and him it was there maybe not strong but sturdy... He smiled as that ache in his chest lighten just a bit , she hadn't sleep with Greg... Though he was for sure she had... She looked beautiful ,just being in the same room as her made his chest visibly heave through his tight grey sweater. He would love to just go and wrap her up in his arms.. She was clearly a women curvy than most but compare to him she was small. His eyes glazed on her ever movement.

Trunks and Gohan looked at him strange. Gohan grew red as he watched his brother check out Bra he shoved his shoulder slightly , hoping that Trunks no worst Vegeta hadn't notice.

Goten coughed and fixed his face , but couldn't help another bashful blissful shy smile as he tried to stop it and tear his eyes from her.

A side of Pans face fell in sea of blue.

As she felt her friends small hands on her waist.

They pulled apart. And looked at each other sadly. Both had changed over the couple of years. Pan hair seem to have grown thicker as well as her body while Bra hair was thinner and shorter.

"Pan what the hell happen to you ?" Bra asked as she saw her friends body wrapped tightly in jeans. Much to the uncomforted of Gohan

"I don't know !" She whispered

Bra leaned closer to her ear. "I know what's gotten IN to you " she  
laughed. As Pan blushed fiercely.

"Jealous !" Pan whispered back with a smirk in her voice.

"Ew Gross !"

Pan laughed. "You know your brothers hot !"

Bra frown. " not even in the slightest , he's just a big annoying overbearing saiyan !" She whispered as Pan laughed... Was that really how Bra saw Trunks ?... Ha ha ha of only he wasn't her brother she would fall like the rest of us.

Bra Then blinked around to see everyone and met eyes with Goten her heart froze as she turn back around.

"Where's mom ?"

"In her lab "

Bra bite her lips and nodded. Okay things were getting pretty serious , she blinked fast , I've been training , maybe maybe I can... No who am I'm kidding... She hugged her middle as she heard loud clacks.

"Well well Bulma must of had to wreck shop to get you here "

Bras heart pounded as she turn and saw her friends blond hair cut a little below her chin white small from ear to ear and eyes clear as ever.

Bra smiled. "Marron ! " they hugged as they laughed softly.

Then pulled apart Marron and hugged Pan then smack her bottom.

Pan jumped in blushed as Bra laughed.

"MARRON !"

"Ha ha ha ha "

**Uub**

She smiled around and laughed glowing under the lights in the room.. His eyes soften. She was beautiful as she played childishly with her friends , she was still innocence in way , she could smile when everyone else eyes would dart around the room and catch mine then cooly avert , I turn towards the window away from her.

**Marron**

She pulled away from the girls too see the guys.

She Hugged Goten. "Sup G "

He smiled and pulled away. "Hey Marron "

"What's up man how you been ?"

He laughed at her she was a whole new women ,but her free spirited ways was still presence. "I've been good "

Marron winked at him. "I'm rooting for you " she said then turn to Gohan.

"WHAT ?" He whispered small ,but she was already hugging his brother.

Trunks watched Marron then looked up above at Uub. He's friend seem to be taken this too serious everyone had that thought of Goku or a new threat and been on edge , but Uubs been too focus and paranoid.

Marrons soft body was hugging him as she smack his arm. "Trunks my Man !"

He laughed and hugged her around the waist trapping her in one arm making her blush and uncomfortable.

"Hey MARRON !" He exclaimed with an smile.

Marron blinked over at Pan unsure and blushed then frown "jeez Trunks calm down bro !" She said noticing the hostile look on her quarter saiyan friends face.

He smiled "it's just been forever ! HEY UUB LOOK WHO IT IS ITS MARRON !"

Pans face relaxed as Marron stared at Trunks in dreadful disbelieve as her head turn to met his dark eyes facing her now his arms un folded.

Shit

Smile Marron fake it.

She threw her head back in a huge smile and a wave , "Hey Uub !" She said then turn back away to her girl friends while she laughed to her friends.

"Marron "

Shit first Uub now this.

That voice belong to her mom

She turned around once again this time her smile gone."hey mom"

Her moms face was unreadable , but Marron saw the hurt in her posture.

Marron closed her eyes she had completely cut her parents out her life , the guilt killed her now. But in her time away she got her business management certificate and was now over the customer service devision of CC making 5 figures.

She opened them back up with an concern look.

18 frown mistaking Marrons feelings to be hurt.

"No no no mom I'm fine !" ..."ha ha ha ha " she rushed to her mom and wrapped her up. Her mother always had her back no matter what.

18 hands hugged her daughter as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair..

Marron brought her lips to her moms ears."I'm sorry mom I love you "

"Why why did you leave me ?"

"Ever since you found out , you were treating me different like I wasn't a person "

18 choked up as everyone e watched the strange in counter between mother and daughter.

Marron felt terrible , but she couldn't help it her young soul wanted to be free her parents heck the whole z team was a bit off , she wanted to live and enjoy earth , not sit around training and talking about Goku , it's been years since he left us we had enjoy the now , and even now since there's this big old talk of a threat , she was going to live freely no matter what pain her heart held no matter what disorder bondage her brain and no matter what threat came for earth she was going to live until her very last second.

She pulled away and smiled at her mother , it's been two years since she hadn't taken her meds , and she knew what caused her episodes  
men sex and the thought/want getting to close to a man , so she avoid those situations now...

"Mommmm ha ha ha "she whine in laughter her lips trembled as she felt her throat moisten when she swallowed she blinked back the little glaze that came over her eyes. "I'm fine " she breathed out strongly pleadingly desperately trying to send the message to her mom.

18 looked in her daughters eyes as she felt her eyes sting and lower her head and nodded. Marron walked her mother over to her father who was worried and oblivious to what was wrong.

18 laid in his lap as she breath deeply.

"Honey what's wrong ?"

He blinked up to Marron "sweetie tell me ?!"

Marron heart turned into a four year old again... She just couldn't tell her dad ... No father should know of things like that.

18 blinked at Krillen and wiped her face fixing herself.

"Nothing Krillen !... Go get Marron a soda !"

Pan and Bra watched this in counter in shock side by side fingers almost realizing what was happening.

Marron told her mother what had happen to her.

"Oh my god " Pan whispered.

Trunks looked at Pan get emotional , he would have to find out later what was going on , him being lost like pretty much half the room.

Beside Uub Pan Bra Marron and 18 Chi chi and Videl watched with a womanly knowing putting the pieces together in their heads.

Videl shook her head she didn't know what Pans friend Marron had been threw ,but she had a good guess and she didn't know what she would do if something like that happen to Pan. She looked at her daughter her thick Black hair resting on her shoulder as her body curved when did her little tomboy start to be a women ?...

Marron sipped her soda her dad gave her care freely not caring about the eyes on her.

That's when Vegeta came storming in.

"Can someone tell me why on this mud ball are all of you low lives here"

Chi chi scoff " oh my word your as an ass as ever !"

Videl grew closer to Chi chi she didn't like him training her daughter , but Pan could somewhat hold her own , but chi chi was a lot weaker.

Trunks watched his father had his mom not told his dad yet ... Oh boy this would be bad...

"What do you mean Vegeta we are here for the threat !"

Vegeta turn to Krillen bewilder he was utterly speechless for three seconds as he stared into space.

Then

"WOMEN !"

Bulma came from behind the double doors with files in her hand. She smiled despite the anxious faces she saw and what she knew.

"WHAT IS GOING ON THERES A THREAT AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME Women?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at everyone ignoring her daughters gaze and husband wrath . "Everyone follow me and I'll tell you why your all here " she stomped away swinging the door leaving everyone on shock.

Vegeta was the first to move and run after her.

"BULMA !" Everyone yelled then followed behind the cursing prince.

Everyone laughed of course she would do this to them make them go crazy before she even told.

Half of the lights were off at the end of the hallway were Vegeta and Bulma went through... With piccolo And Chi chi behind them.

Pan and Bra walk casual side by side with Goten and Trunks behind them and Marron and 18 behind Krillen and Yamacha.

Tein and Gohan were in front of Bra and Pan and when Tein stopped to tie his shoe he made Bra stop making Goten bump into her.

She felt arms around her wrist to hold her still as soft nose breaths tickled her neck and his lap quickly left her bottom.

Her heart froze as She turn to him to see his chest in his sweater as he stopped up the line.

His pink lips moved carefully. "I'm sorry " he said in a breath

She felt her heart wrench as the air grew dense.

"It's it's okay !" She yelled and blushed in an honest voice suddenly really meaning every word of it , because it was... And it was okay if he kissed her right now. She turn around noticing Pan far above her now and ran to her it damn it why I am I'm turning so shy !... We did leave on bad terms , he basically kick me out of his moms house for dating Greg. Well we wasn't really dating back then ,but it did look sketchy... And now I am guilty I kissed Greg... Oh God Gotens going to hate me... Wait why do I feel guilty ?... I owe nothing to Goten... That's a lie she turn around as she bounced towards Pan to see him standing still in the forger frozen to the ground looking at her , I own him everything. She closed her eye lids tight as she turn back around.

Goten heart leaped as he watched her skipped through the doors with his arms at his side. He blinked at her disappear. She was like a butterfly... Fragile and he wanted her back in his cage , he would have to approach her carefully...

Uub grabbed Goten shoulder and squeezed it with a smile as everyone passed around them including Marron who was still close by her mother.

"Ha ha ha " Uub chuckled lightly.

Goten rolled his eyes

"Dude what's up ?... "

"What do you mean ?"

Uub laughed "you and the princess ?.. "

Goten frown. " well umm... Of fuck you you and Marron don't seem to be in paradise either !"

Uub stop walking and stiffing , Goten looked at him strange.

"What ?"

He blinked away "Marrons different than Bra"

Goten furrowed his eyebrows " how so ?"

"She's been through a lot " he said softly he's been dying to talk to someone about this , but he knew he couldn't tell a secret of someone else's.

Goten scoff "and you think Bra hasn't ?" He asked accusing... He knew how alone she had been over there in America , he knew she was poker face on the outside and a hurricane on the inside. He knew she was complex.

Uub looked at Goten and blinked he felt his friend was being played and he didn't like it , but what could you tell someone who's in love. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend ?"

Gotens blood pumped in his ears. As he felt that punch to his heart , he couldn't answer that question. Him and Bra wasn't on speaking terms and here he was defending her. "I don't know "

Uub shook his head he did the exact same thing to Marron Bra was doing to Goten. "Well " a Uub sighed "I never thought I see you like this "

Goten frown as they walked forward to hear Bulma and Vegeta argue.

"Are you enjoying this ?"

Uub shook his head. "No I mean I was when I first found out about you two it was funny ... But now your in to deep"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Well she'll be mine again "

They walked into the room to see Bra frowning with her arms crossed looking just like Vegeta as her parents argued.

Uub move closer Goten."I don't know how much of yours the daughter of Vegeta can be

Goten watched her. No she wasn't even like her father or his father in that aspect , she didn't care about strength she wouldn't leave like Saiyans tend to due all the time.

"VEGETA IF YOU SHUT UP I CAN EXPLAIN !"

"NO WOMEN SHOW ME NOW

"You know what take your kids and get out of my house !" She yelled

The room tense as this just got another shade of personal.

Trunks ears burn red. As his face was in shock oh no his mommy would never kick him out would she ?... He was the favorite ! Well hers at least.

"Mom " he said softly

"Don't you mom me !... "

As Bra stared in shock , something was wrong with her mom too talk to Trunks like that and for her to willing kick dad out.

Vegeta laughed "Women you give me no orders " then his face turn serious."what's got you so worked up !"

Bulma frown then sigh relaxing.

Then looked around the room sending Trunks and apology look as his heart warmed he couldn't help it it was a mamas boy , but she again avoided her daughters eyes.

"Hello everyone " Bulma said as she powered up a projector.

Gohan step forward trying to forget the awkward air the Briefs squabble left. "Bulma what's going on ?"

"Yeah Bulma what's got you so worried ?" Krillen ask

She sighed and put on her glasses as the projector went casting a rainbow of colors on screen.

She clapped dimming the lights

As a white piece of paper showed with weird symbols of creatures almost looking like the Egyptians only this creatures were far more strange and viscous. And under that paper was number. 1,784,947

Vegeta eyes widen as he recognize those symbols. He went to the back of the room to lean against a wall.

Pans eyes squinted at the paper she didn't know what those symbols meant or the numbers , but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Bulma what is ?" Piccolo asked.

"Is it Kakkarot ?" Bra asked.

Vegeta couldn't help smirk at the name Bra used for Goku , she use to stomp around after him picking up All the words he used.

Goten turn to her with a soften gaze. Vegeta eyes snapped at this. Idiot ! Don't look at my daughter with those eyes ! He would have to spar the brat.

"I don't I don't think so " Bulma said finally speaking to her daughter for the first time since their heated phone call.

"Remember the satellite I turn Giru into and sent out with an scouter ?... Well those are the numbers "

Everyone eyes widen as a few gasp could be heard...

That power level was far past many in that room. Bulma search their faces for answers.

"Fr Fr Frieza ?" Krillen asked he knew that 1,000,000 was the tyrants power level.

"No far beyond Frieza " Gohan said "it's seems as if a super saiyan the first level no actually a little bit stronger than that"

A few hearts relax. Gohan and Vegeta was passed that in strength.

"Ha ha ha ha women is that all your worried about some measly super saiyan 1 out there " he wiggled his tail. " Clearly we are okay , even Gohan could beat him , he'll even Trunks and Goten could in the mist of battle beat them if they pushed them selfs , and we have that disgusting mixing of my blood with Kakkarot Gotenks !"

Bulma shook her head as her husband named all of the things that were stronger than whoever is outer space. "No Vegeta ," her eyebrows dropped. "Somebody did this on purpose , they powered up and sent this message to to scare us " she said "and that was the highest power level there are more around 6 in total all under 1,000,000 ,but close in the 600,000s and 750,000. They are light years away , but there technology is so advance they sent the message right where they wanted "

Vegeta then looked at the symbols as Trunks took a liken to them.

"My son is stronger than those measly power levels " he said

In fact the power levels didn't seem to worry him at all , but the words.  
"We " he said

Everyone turn to him.

"What daddy ?" Bra asked in a gasp.

"We those symbols are in saiyan "

Everyone gasp again.

Bra and Pan slowly grabbed hands like frighten little girls... There's some Saiyans out there ?... Trying to scare us ?... It was working.

"We ?!" Goten yelled finally having enough of just sitting back this was getting bizarre by the moment "we what ?! "

Bra blushed as she watched the veins pop out of his neck.

Chi chi gasp at her son

"Shut up boy getting all work up will do you no good , what you need to do is train !"

"NO Gotens right Fuck these mother fuckers trying to fucking intimated us ! Gotenks rules all over Super saiyan 1" Trunks yelled." And Frieza I kill any fucking bastard with a cold name "

Pan eyes widen , Trunks was like his dad in many ways , ugh she was no better than Bulma chichi Bra or her mother , She smiled as she looked at the females , we all loved that shit , that saiyan shit.

She giggled , hell earths next threat could be soon and her she was giggle at her man getting in beast mode like a school girl.

Vegeta looked at Pan , oh getting cocky are we now ? He thought , her Ki was hidden but he knew he train her well and knew where her power was at , she would rest for 10 months and train for two each year , and finally last year she could hold her on and even punch him while he was a super saiyan one , she was getting close.

Bulma frown at her son" hey watch your mouth boy ! Save it for the fight ! If there's one ?"

"I don't fucking know " the women cursed. "And sense you all want to take this lightly I'll do all the worrying !"

Clap clap she grabbed a blue pen like cylinder and walked to Marron zapping her cheek.

Uub eyes widen as his mouth drop looking at Marron.

Bulma the. Walked towards him and zapped his cheek. She smiled at him. "Gets some training done Uub "

Then she walked towards the stubborn saiyan kids.

Trunks Pan and Bra all looked horrified as they felt Marron and Uubs Ki and Bulma come closer while Goten just looked confused.

Shit damn no Trunks thought. He didn't need everyone in his and Pans business.

Bulma went to assault her daughter next.

"Wait mom "

"Oh shut up " Bulma grabbed her cheeks roughly as Bra tensed

Zap

And all her privacy the little she had left was gone.

Goten eyes fluttered as he felt and sense her life force , it's been years , since he last sense hers. But not only was it her life force he was basking in , but her strength.

"Girl !" Vegeta yelled he had expect everyone to be shock when Pans was reveled and her he was shocked at his own daughter.

Bra looked around quickly and blushed "what daddy ?"

"Your Strong ! Power level around 15,000 you could even do attacks now !"

She blushed. And grabbed Pan who was avoiding Bulmas zapping pen thingy

"Pan Train me a few years back !"

Pan jumped bewilder looking at Bra as Bulma giggled and grabbed the stubborn girls face

Zap

Pans Ki was now exposed and Trunks was looking at her , to see her move and to feel her life force was amazing , he had learn to tone out Ki , but hers was exploding , she was almost there at a super saiyan , and you could tell even in her normal state.

Pan notice all the z members staring at her ? As the attention went from Bra to her. She pulled her arm from Bra and looked around.

"what ?"

"Panny your a super saiyan ?!" He father asked.

Pan eyes widen oh how I wish !"no no I'm no-"

Zap

Trunks Ki flooded her senses she tried to grab something as she felt the wind get knocked out of her unlucky for Bra she was the closes thing . And a serious of curvy body's fell back on the tile. Pan fell in her bottom and back as Bra went tumbling on Pans chest.

Pan eyes water as she felt his life force. There was a difference between feeling it because he was so close and just senses when he could be any place in the world.

"Ouch Pan !" Bra said as the quaters saiyan dug her nails in Bra shirt.

Gohan Trunks and Videl rushed to her side.

"Pan are you okay ?!" trunks voice mixed with Gohans.

Gohan shot him a glare and shoved him out of the way.

"Pan what's wrong ?"

She released Bra who scurried towards Marron who seem like the more sane best friend at the moment.

Pan sat up. "I'm sorry " she took a deep breath.

Videl sat down next to her.

"Hey take it easy " she nodded as Krillen bought her a bottle of water.

"She's not a " Vegeta paused looking between His son and Pan... "A super saiyan yet "

Everyone looked back at Him then to Pan.

Gohan smiled proudly "I guess all those summers you spent at CC paid off "

Pan felt the guilt rush her body making her woozy again. Oh dad I'm a bad girl. She nodded

Bulma was approaching Goten as he spoke to her .

"SEE Bulma Pans almost a super saiyan we have nothing to worr-"

Zap

Goten Ki was now free and open.

Bra eyes closed as she stumbled back as a a pull of a twister swirled her senses , Gotens Ki was earthly like evergreens and springs tundras. She opened her eyes to notice no one noticed her but Marron.

Uub looked at Bulma. "When will they get here ?"

"I did the calculations the distance divide by earth years I'll say ... 5 too 7 years "

"Wow that's the longest we every got " Krillen stated

"Thanks to mom " Trunks said

Bulma smiled then sighed." I can only help plan and inform the way i know , what's next to do is up to you guys " Bulma looked at Vegeta Gohan Goten Pan Uub piccolo and 18... She refused to look at Trunks because she still didn't want him off fighting bad guys , but knew he was a great asset to the team , greater than Pan piccolo and 18.

They all looked at each other...

Vegeta looked at everyone those number in space was high but not threating. Him his son , Gohan , Goten Uub piccolo Pan and 18 could protect earth against this he looked at his daughter as his chest lighten and even her one day.

"I suggest to train when you can , but continue living your lives it's still times of peace , this is just a small blimp nothing to worry to much about " he looked at Pan..." I think we can even let her fight in this one "

Pan scowled and sat up and bounced toward Vegeta. "Let ?" ...

She crossed her arms passing up Trunks. Who looked like Cupid struck him as she challenge his father.

"Oh no Vegeta " she shook her head

"I will fight with or without permission "

Vegeta smirked. "Please girl as if we need your measly help "

She frown " oh yeah as I recalled you guys need my help a Lot back then when baby took over your body's !"

That shut the prince up , but he enjoyed pushing her , she was turning out to be a real saiyan women warrior physically and verbally. "Oh yeah I still remember you feeble attempts to power up next to Gohan Trunks and Goten as they gave their energy to Kakkarot ! Puhahaha ha !"

Pans jaw dropped but not before Chi chi came rushing before her "oh shut the hell up Vegeta !"

Oh boy Goten looked at his small mother go up against the beast.

Videl was right there on the wounded pride Pans side hugging her around the shoulder. "Oh screw you Vegeta my baby help you clowns many of times one day she'll be strong enough to kick your ass !"

Pan embarrassed state left as she laughed watching her grandma put up her fist at Vegeta and her mom defend her , they were the best she wrapped her mom up by the waist.

As Bra Trunks Marron and Uub all watch the dark haired ladies all thinking the same thing.

"CRAZY SON WOMEN "

Bulma watched as her friends and family seem to be comfortable , but she couldn't help her un easy state still.

"guys I hope your all right about this ..., I unable you kids chips , tomorrow morning I can take them out "

"mom can you do mines tonight " Bra asked

Bulma turn around to her daughter who hasn't visited in the last year " what why ?"

"I have to check in and I wont be her tomorrow " Bra said oblivious to the looks Trunks was giving her to tell her to stop talking. Vegeta looked up at his daughter then to Bulma.

Bulma frown and looked back at Bra.

"What what do you mean you have to check inn ?!"

Bra watched her mother go hostile as her jaw dropped.

"You..." Bulma paused."you mean as in a hotel ?" Bulma yelled

Everyone grew tense as the mother shook her head.

"Mom " Bra said in a mute way. Trying to tell Bulma to calm down.

Bulma blue eyes bore into Bras as tears were on the brim , making any child feel disowned with disappointment.

"Where did I go wrong ?" Bulma whispered as if she had birth Frieza instead of her little girl.

Vegeta scowled as he saw the women getting emotional

"It's god knows what outer space and you want to leave and check into a hotel !" Bulma cried.

Bra choke as she felt everyone looking at them.."I I I"

"You are selfish ! "

She turn to Trunks. "When is the last time you two spend any quality time together ?!"

Trunks eyes widen as he blushed... Shit now he was in this as Bulma continued her banter.

Bulma turn to Pan and Marron. "What about your real friends and Uub and Goten ... You all use to be so close !"Bulma said while pointing to them.

Goten heart was pouring out to Bra who was clearly running through her emotions." Bulma it's alright she can do what she wants " he said carefree , but really wanted to run and protect her from her mothers words.

"I'm sorry if this isn't fancy like those award shows you go to !" Bulma spat

Marron eyes widen as Pan watched Bra... Poor Bra... But she couldn't help but notice her friend all over the media with Greg and she knew It hurt her uncle.

Bulma eyes glazed over deepening. "I haven't seen you with Marron in for ever !"

Marron eyes lowered a bit and looked away... Damn she didn't know Bulma cared that much.

Bra felt like shit ,but she grew silently embarrassed. "MOM YOUR THE ONE ..." She paused not finishing the sentence , she's only at stupid Harvard in stupid America because of CC. She paused and turned around from her mother. "Fine mom"

Bulma eyes widen was she being smart "that's it young lady I'm going to spank you !"

Bra jumped embarrassed as she turn to her mother. As Trunks laughs filled the room, but stopped once Pan and Marron sent him a look.

Vegeta had enough he had to learn over the years to stay out of Bulma and Bras fights, but Bra hadn't been home.

He rushed to Bulma side grabbing her shoulders roughly but held her soft. "THATS ENOUGH Bulma "

He turned to his daughter. "YOU SPEND TIME WITH YOUR BROTHER and your friends before you go back to that lazy continent !"

Trunks broke in a sweat damn he wanted Pan to himself to night hold her tight. If there was a new threat and it was the end of earth he wanted to hold her while he could.  
"Dad I "

He turn to his son shutting him up with a look. " boy you will shut up and make your mother happy !" Vegeta knowing his women was stressing out about everything.

Gohan looked at his daughter and brother , they haven't been as close as they once been , Bulma was right , he remember before cell him and his father spent time together with Krillen and his Mother and piccolo."Bulmas right" he grabbed Videl around the waist. "You and Goten should spend time together "

Goten eyes traveled to Gohans , then too Pans.

Pan nodded and said nothing. They were right.

Chi chi studied the kids. She had babysit most of there younger life before talk of bras and girls."oh this reminds me when you guys were little " she smiled and turn to Uub who was like her grandson. "Uub was always the good one "

Uub looked at her as his eyes soften.

Chi chi turn to Marron and Bra. "And you girls fights ! Ha ha ha "

Bra lowered her head and back away from the room and walked out the room to go to the den.

Bulma watched her with tight lips then collapse in Vegeta arms who was walking her out the room. Guilty Bulma had done this before with him and Trunks. When he needed to leave earth she supplied the spaceship , it made him successful in SS ,but her hurt. She had bought Trunks the nicest cars in high school making him more successful with the girls , but making her hurt that her little boy was growing up. And now with Bra , she had settle her in a good school that'll ensure her a successful career , but it was miles away. Bulma wanted everyone happy and made it her job to take care of everyone , but asked for little in return. He noticed lately her messing with the blutz wave machine and drawing up blue prints for a new ship. He should've know there was something coming , he guessed even he had adjusted to times of piece , even though he trained everyday. He un wrapped his tail from his waist and wrapped it around her as they exit... He couldn't chase after his daughter and worry about what weakling she was courting or could he push his son to train as he once had dedicating his every fiber to make him better than Gohan and Goten... No his kids where grown and saiyan he was took from his father at age 13 and survived , now his wife need him. They both hadn't just enjoyed the pleasures of earth like all the other people of the planet they were to busy worried about the next big thing and protecting that little girl saying her prayers at night or that old man playing checkers in the park.

...

As the sun left bringing in the cold early winter night ,Each member of the z team had began to wonder around the dome shape home of CC, after that little pow wow about spending time together everyone chose to stay the night close to one another , Trunks gave everyone a room by couples and order some food from a cater much to Chi chi distaste , a members of the Z team ate and caught up , as Piccolo and Gohan went to the gravity room to train... Krillen and Yamacha talked about the good days with Goku and Bulma , though Yamacha seemed to have moved on ... In his chest he held on to those memories foundry of when azul eyes look at him and only him. Master Roshi sat in the corner thinking of how it all started and hoped it wouldn't end this time , because he of his student grandson(Goku ) not being there with them , he prayed that his technique of the kamehameha would live on and protect earth through the hands of Gohan Goten and Pan. He hoped that the notorious Vegeta and his powerful son Trunks was enough , he hoped Bulma and her scientist was enough , he hope they wouldn't have to ask Dende to make more dragon balls and add more negative energy to the earth , they all knew that would be the last straw and nobody knew even of Dende would allow such a thing to happen again , it would only delay the earths end. 18 sat by the window with her face inward and thin hair hanging in her face with her hand balled in a fist as she heard her husbands sad chuckles of his memories , and as she felt the Ki of her daughter somewhere in the house. She would not have their lives taken away from them as well , she had to protect her cub no matter what the cost , Marron was hers , she couldn't explain it because she was engineered without emotions like 16 , all she could muster what Marron was too her was a piece of her. Marron was going to have the life she never had Marron was going to live on through everything she's been through , and Marron was going to be happy and die an old women with gray hair surrounded by her great grand children... She already planning to let Bulma work on her she didn't care the risk she would protect her family at all cost.

...  
**Marron**

She held a flash light as she dig in old lab , everyone was to depressed and mopey she hadn't been in the same room as Bra and Pan in forever , screw no fuck that dumb ass threat in space right now they was alive and Bulma was right !. She dug through an file cabinet until she found them. Six little circles.

She smirked. Oh the adults could take away their chips ,but there was other ways to become invisible !...

She laughed and rushed out the west wing of CC to find her friends , even Uub.

Her smile left as she grew fearful, but shook her head , she would smile through it and let him know it didn't have to be awkward between them , it's been two years he's probably over her and still with his girlfriend.

**Bra**

She sat in the den looking out at the window from the second floor of CC. This was complete bullshit. Everything was so unreal by this point , she hadn't expect a threat or whatever it was out there. It frighten her as her chest tighten , all those people out there that were going on without care in the world didn't know that it could all be over in 5 to 7 years... She sighed... She wanted to say she'll train as well ,but was afraid everyone completely forgot about her new power level and focus on Pans. Whatever I don't care ... I just want to fight. Then mom getting on my ass in front of everyone , it was as if every time she came home she was put on the spot , she mis the days , just being Vegeta's daughter. Bleh...

Then there was Goten looking all handsome soft and huggable in his soft sweater.

**Trunks.**

Him Goten Uub and Pan were walking around joking around the second floor.

Pan had her arms crossed and eyes closed as she walked with her hair swaying opposite from her hips she was pissed , and a Trunks guess it had something to do with his fathers words.

"Where is everyone ?"

"It is after midnight maybe there sleep?"

Pan eyes flashed open. "Bras up !"

She ran towards the den on the second floor with.

Goten heart pounded as he walked in behind Trunks with Uub behind him.

Bra rose her head when she felt people in the room and Pan flop by her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Trunks stood by them as Did Uub Goten laid on the couch pressing the back of his hand on his forehead.

Uub watched this and smirked grabbing a chair and pulled it by Goten. "And how does that make you feel ?"

Pan laughed as Trunks smile and Goten through a pillow at him as he caught it.

Uub laughed then lowered his hands with the pillow.

"How do you guys feel about the power levels out there ?" He asked serious as the dim room grew silent.

"I think " Trunks said " I think we'll be okay my dad's practically 4 times stronger , and You and Gotenks are 3 times and Gohan twice , ... We can take those levels and I'll fight if have to there's only one that surpasses me not by that much" he said

Uub took in Trunks words then turn towards Goten as Trunks sat on the floor with his back between Pans legs. "You ?"

Goten removed his hand and stared at the ceiling."It seems nothing to be too worked up about , but what bothers me is the symbols saying "we" ... We who ?"

"Do you think it could be Grandpa and shenron ?" Pan asked

Goten paused..." I don't know "

Uub closed his eyes "I can't even sense them out there " he opened his eyes to look at Pan and smiled. "Hey Pan how you feel about this ?"

She paused and grabbed bras wrist and Trunks shoulder."I don't know how to feel , but I want to learn Instant transmission just to blow up there space ship"

Goten laughed. Then paused. "Did dad ever teach you that ?" He asked Uub.

Uub shook his head. "No no he didn't "

Trunks played with Pans wrist as he smelled the clear crisp cotton from her Landry detergent playing with his nose. "If only I could turn 2"

Pan looked down at him and grabbed his head making his face look at hers with lavender hair sticking from between her fingers."hey ! It's possible your other self did it "

"Yeah but cell was the motivation this threat doesn't seem as imposing , besides me and Goten already turn 2 , I mean like Gohans there's levels to super saiyan 2"

"WHAT ?" Pan and Uub jumped.. She dropped Trunks head.

"Oh yeah " Goten said as he sat up.

Pan looked at him.

"Well when we train in the time chamber we had gotten lost in the vast void in the blistering heat , I had to fight an evil super saiyan Trunks and Trunks was fighting an evil super saiyan me"

Pan eyes widen as she looked at them.

"Oh my god how did it happen ?"

Goten eyes soften as he remembered being beaten as fire surrounded them from all around. Bras face , Bras kisses Bras smile. He exploded in powered as he thought of making it back home to her.

Goten grabbed his mouth.

Trunks watched him. Then turn to Pan. "We both had out our motivation "

"Besides it only happen that one time"

Pan looked worriedly at Trunks. "You guys should be trying to tap back in that power !"

Goten laughed."oh we have "

Pan eye widen as she realized Trunks sneaking off to train once every month.

Uub eyes squinted at Bra. "what about you princess how you feel about this threat ?... " he asked accusing.

Bra frowned. Ugh ! Uub always gotta be smart !... Her face relax as she grabbed her forehead and bangs. "I don't know "

He chuckled " don't worry princess I'm pretty sure your safe behind the prince "

Bra eyes jumped to Uub what an asshole.

She opened her mouth

"Leave her alone dude " Goten said with an scold , Uub turn to Goten. And shrugged , it's not his business anyways.

Bra blinked at him "thanks Goten " then her eyes lowered , great Apparently her and Uub have rivalry.

Goten eyes fluttered at her.

Bra shook her head.

And looked at her phone it was 1 am damn Greg would be at the hotel any moment an notice she wasn't there.

Marron came bursting in the door noticing everyone's tense faces.

"What's up Guys !" She smiled

They looked at her.

"Jeez what's wrong ?" She asked

"Beside the fact there some mother fuckers out in space trying to scare us nothing !" Pan answer.

Marron smirked "and you guys are sitting around pouting !"

She flopped down by Goten grabbing his arm. "Shouldn't you big strong men be training to protect me !"

Trunks smirked as Goten eyes widen and Marron sat back on the couch.

Goten look back at her. "Oh yeah ?"

Marron laughed mockingly. "Nah I wouldn't give a shit if this mother fucker blew right now "

Bra and Pan laughed , use to Marrons wicked sense of humor.

Trunks shook his head.

"Trunks catch "

Marron threw Trunks a silver Band to him then Pan.

"I'm sure you guys will enjoy this "

Trunks eyes widen a ki hider !... Oh why didn't he think of that.

Pan blushed as Goten scowled.

Marron continued to throw one to Bra Uub and Goten.

They looked at them and put them on.

"Thank you " Bra said , last thing she needed was her dad tracking her down.

"Got something to hide ?" Uub asked.

Bra face flushed. "You have a problem with me or something ?"

Uub chuckled cooly. "It's just a question princess "

She frown "Don't fucking call me that "

"Why when we were younger you use to want everyone to call you that "

"Jeez Uub " Marron said looking at him.

Uub looked at her then away.

Bra turn to him."listen to me Uub why don't you get off my case thanks !"

Trunks looked back at his sister, she deserved this if it wasn't Uub grilling her , it would be him , Why was she torturing Goten. Then an idea ran through his mind.

"It seems the only way to settle this is a fight !"

Bra eyes widen as Uub laughed. Goten tense oh no Uub would not touch her.

Uub looked at Bras face. "Scared princess "

"No fuck you let's go !"She stood up calmly.

Pan looked at Bra. "Are you insane ?!"

Goten watched her she was going to fight ?...

"No fuck him he wants to pick at me I'm not backing down !"

Marron watched and shrug she didn't know what was up with Uub.

Trunks stood up "alright it's settled " he walked to the window and rose it up as wind blew in the room.

He flew out , then Uub not before turning to the princess. "It's so on !" He flew after Trunks Goten looked at the girls faces then deiced he was better off with the guys.

Bra turn to Marron. "What the fuck is his problem ?"

Marron blushed "I don't know ! Why would I !"

Pan realized they left her with the two who couldn't fly.

Aww dammit !.. she grabbed Bras and Marrons wrist. Why was Trunks encouraging this ! Uub would destroy Bra any day!

"Hey !" Marron protested as Pan grabbed her. "Oh no your coming with me Uub is out for Bras blood and you need to calm him down"

They flew out the window slowly behind the guys.

"Got dammit ! You bitches are heavy !" Pan complained as Bra frown and Marron laughed

"I think it's your ass !" Bra yelled back making Marron ball in laughter.

Pan rolled her eyes as she saw the three guys way above them.

She powered up and flew faster, Trunks was going deeper into the woods out of the city.

**Bra**

She frown masking she was scared shitless she was only at 15,000 maybe 20,000 when pushed to the point. And that asshole Uub was at Buu status yes she would get own... Damn she could match anybody verbally , but physically she was still weak. Uub must really doesn't like her. She couldn't figure out why... Oh well...

**Goten**

He wouldn't let Uub lay a finger on her , but something in him just said to go along with this , to let her handle her own , besides would she even want his help. Goten watched Trunks fly , Trunks wouldn't let Uub seriously harm his sister would he ?... No no way he Trust Trunks.

The guys landed in a rural cattle field waiting for the girls.

Trunks smiled looking at the confused Goten and amused Uub.

"Uub what the hell ?" Goten asked

He laughed." She has no right to fuck with your feelings like that I'm going to teach the princess some respect... "

Trunks looked at Uub , he wouldn't seriously let Uub hurt her ...it was all just part of the plot...

Goten looked at Trunks to say something , it pissed him off did he care at all about her ?!"look guys don't worry about me "

"No Goten I agree she need this "

Trunks also notice his sister power level had grown, if she wanted to be fighter and train then she would have to get beaten like everyone else, but not by Uub of corse , by him or dad or even Pan...

Goten panic they was losing it , he would not let Uub hurt her !...

"Dude don't you touc-"

The girls landed as Bra hair blew back and electric bolts surrounded her. Marron jumped back as Pan flew towards Trunks.

Bra had her elbows at her sides screaming. "COME ON YOU MOTHER FUCKER !"

Blast

Uub shot a harmless blast at her and laughed... It stung her a little bit as she powered down.

She looked at their faces they all looked amused , and Goten looked like his stomach would fall out his ass.

"What ?"

Uub crossed his arms. "Surely you don't mean to fight in that "

Bra looked down at her clothes her sleeves were all burnt and torn.

She gasp. "You dick face this was a Vera wang !"

Marron and Pan laughed as Trunks smirk.. Bingo his sister was too blindly in rage to function.

Uub smiled at her causing her to exploded in energy wildly sending small blast towards Trunks Pan Marron Goten and Uub.

Shit

Pan and trunks laughed and ran as Uub tackled Marron to hide her from Bras rage

Goten was watching her go crazy unmoving as her blast hit his skin feeling like mosquito bites.

When Bra finally calmed down she was breathing heavily as she heard laughs... Damn that was all she learned on her own...

Uub stood up helping Marron , the two share brief eye contact.. Then he turn to Bra with a smile. "Surely that isn't the best you Got?"

Bra growled

Trunks and Pan jog back. He held her around the waist as she giggled at his sister.

Uub took of his jacket and smiled.

Goten was getting ready to step in between this and stop it.

"Bra you need to change you can't fight in that !" Trunks yelled

Bra looked down at her clothes.

"NO HE IS DEAD !"

Uub laughed.

Trunks smiled "no gross you need a Gi design for taking blast "

Bra then realized blast will destroy her clothes even underwear...

"Fine where are the clothes !"

"Oh wow no dressing room princess ?" Uub asked coy

She growled

Goten shot Uub a look.

Trunks laughed.

"There at Home ha ha ha"

Bra rolled her eyes "no that asshole is dead Now !"

She ran to him and slapped him with hand hot of Ki , he pushed her away making he stumble in Marrons arms.

She gritted her teeth and stood back up huffing loudly

"UGHHHHHHHHH"

Uub didn't laugh he had a hot burn of a small hand on his cheek.

Goten smirked he was enjoying seeing her so riled up and land a hit at Uub he walked closer to the group standing a few feet away from her.

Uub had ripped more fabric when he pushed her exposing her leg..

"I'm not going all the way home !"

"Hey isn't Grandmas close by here ?" Pan asked smirking... Oh Trunks and Uub were evil. "In fact right across the the woods "

Bras face jerk then she turn to Goten as her Ki lower a tad bit and fluttered her eyelashes... Dammit " do you h have an extra suit ?"

Goten eyebrows dropped as he stared at her with wide eyes.. "Yeah yeah I do "

Marron smiled warmly...

Bra turn to Uub "I'm going to run there and run back and you better be ready "

"Run ? Ha ha ha ha oh wait Ha ha ha the princess can't fly ? Ha haha "

"Shut your ass Up !" Bra yelled as he continued to laugh at her

" sorry princess running it'll take to long " he yawned "and I believe I already won this one "

She placed her hands on her hip "nows who's scared"

Goten studied her then his four friends , they were goofing around with her Pan was all over Trunks as he held her Marron was smiling softly at Bra and Uub was cool not showing any intentions of fighting.

He looked back at Bra , they were setting her Up... He would smile if he didn't like the fact they were tricking her, but they cared about his happiness. And they knew of his feelings was it that obvious ?

He step toward Bra

**_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong for saying that I choose another_** **_way?_**

"I'm not scared " Uub said cooly

She rolled her eyes "then wait while I change asshole !"

Goten heart jumped as she cursed. She was so cute when she cursed.

His eyes dropped again as he licked his lips and shook his head..

"I can fly you " he offered

Everyone held their laughs of the look on Bras face as her features soften... Her heart doom if she refused they'll think something's up.

Her cheeks flushed as she powered down." Okay" she peeped

Goten held his hands open at his waist she fell forward as he caught her and wrapped her by her back holding her gentle but firm.. He wanted too hold her tight ,but knew he had to be careful and come on too strong. They levitated slowly into the air as he softly position her to be on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck and him holding the back of her knees.

Bra smashed her face in his shoulder as he shot out towards his house under the cool starry night.

Gotens spikes blew back as his eyes squinted and looked forward into the sky, his heart pounded in a sense of determination.

**_So am I'm wrong ?  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
Now am I wrong  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_**

Her heartbeat hit his back through the fabrics of their clothes.. She smelled so good , even better than he remembered..

**_But that's just how I feel,  
That's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
Trying to reach the things that I can't see_**

Marron Pan Trunks and Uub all shook their heads and laughed.

Then Trunks kissed Pan.. His plans wasn't over yet.

Marron grew uneasy as she looked at Uub , he was looking away from her.

Great he doesn't even want to be my friend. Why is it when a guy sleeps with a girl all ties are cut after... She was usually the one cutting ties with men , but he had done it to her and it hurt...

She smiled brightly.

"Well I need to get home and feed my cat , I'll meet you guys at CC in the morning !"

She ran off and shot out into the sky

Pan Uub and Trunks watched in shocked as her pink Ki exploded behind her.

"YOU CAN FLY ?!" Pan yelled stun "WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING ?!"

Marrons laughter filled the sky a she yelled back "YEAH I LEARNED WHEN I WAS BACK AT OSAKA ! AND WHEN YOU AND GOTEN TAUGHT BE FROM THAT ONE TIME ,And you never asked ! She blasted away after that.

Pan watched amazed " well jeez "

Uub looked at the couple and clapped hands with Trunks and ruffled Pans hair as they levitated in the air blasting off in different directions.

Pan and Trunks flew around not really going no where.

She smiled. "That was sweet Trunks "

He rolled his eyes. "They needed it "

"I'll talk to her I'm her best friend , but I won't have her walking all over him , when she loves him "

Trunks held her closer to his chest.

"Whoa " she said by the force as he smelled her neck and they stop flying.

"Pan I'll protect you through out this you know that "

Pan eyes trembled , she was weaker than a few of the Kis coming for earth... She grabbed his waist and nodded. Feeling a type a safe she haven't felt in a while not since grandpa died.

"Let's go some where private "

"Where ?"

"CC " he said

"But every one is there !"

"No CC downtown , to my office "

Her eyes widen as he flew again.

"You already have an office ?"

He nodded

As they flew peacefully in the cold night

**_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my_** **_dear_**

The couple kiss until they reached there point.

Trunks flew above the buildings window until they reach the very top , he opened a window a especially asked the contractors to make.

He opened it and flew Pan in

It had furniture wrapped in plastic. All over and urban interior designs.

She blinked around feeling at awe in his lifestyle. My boyfriend was a billionaire. Wow. This was his future , not hers would he choose her to be apart of it ?...

She felt arms wrap around her waist. As she closed her eyes.

She felt so small yet again she turn around in his arms as her scared dark eyes met his blue ones looking up as If he had all the answers.

**_Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_**

"Trunks ?"

He kissed her and they fell on the floor and intertwine with each other as the sirens and cars blazed outside and a cool wind blew in from the window.

**_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be_**

I still feel as if Trunks will leave me , behind , but I could survive if he left me now.

**_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself go  
Even though I feel  
The end_**

I was happy though , despite the fact The earth threat and despite the fact my grandpa wouldn't be here for me... If the world exploded now like Marron said , I would died a happy women...

**_Old love afair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_**

Trunks pulled away to looked t me in my eyes.

"I love you " he barley whispered then kissed my chest.

My eyes trembled as tears slid out the corner of her eye lids , she lowly grabbed his hair. As her heart pounded

**_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_**

I had no choice ,but to believe him and everything his lips said...

**Marron**

Marron flew towards her house in a blur...

Uub couldn't even look at her or talk to her , he completely ignored her all day.

She just wanted her friend back , just like she wanted him on so many nights in her past.

**_Where were you when I needed a friend  
Thought I could be strong  
Never knew I'd be so alone  
A heart breaker, most of my life  
Suddenly it all changed  
The moment you left me  
and walked out my life_**

She unlock her door and hung into the frame as her chest heaved and blood rushed to face. All day she tried to be the bright one as everyone freaked, but him being distance broke her spirt.. Reminding herself that he used her in the worst way.

**_I try to play cool  
But instead I was playing myself  
What you gotta know about me  
Is I'm dying in this lonely hell_**

She fell in a completely mess closing her door as panic build up with each breath. She rushed to her bathroom file cabinet and grabbed her meds popping a few to calm her down , they probably expired ,but she hope the work.

Her back hit the tub as she took deep breaths undressing.

He made love to her so right so tenderly so passionate and he said all the right things perfect things you could hardly hear from a man this days.

**_And I don't wanna be without you  
Cause I can hardly breathe without you_**

She grabbed her head and hair as she remembered all the men who cried over her , the ones she couldn't love and now she knows how it feels. Her neck arch back against the tubs edge and she scouted turning around running the water

**_This is what it feel to be the one  
Who's standing left behind  
How did I become the wrong_** **_side of a love song?_**

She got in the tub and ran shower water at the same time , as the pills rushed in her veins calming her down from her episode , but not her broken heart.

Sitting across from him as the sunset. In his vintage car. He was so gentle and nice , now he's cold and rough.

The shower water ran down her face  
**_Baby, i'm a mess  
Out of every piece and part of me  
You're always the best_**

This is what she gets for what she did to him back at Osaka... She ran from him and now he's running from her.

**_But instead I was leaving you here alone  
But I didn't mean it,  
No, I didn't mean it  
Now i'm begging baby come home_**

Uub flew over the city toward CC as his heart mourn. Marron smiled all night without even one drop of missing him , that's what he gets. That's what he wanted her to be free. And now she was.

Marron turn off the shower and walked toward her bedroom in a towel.

She sighed as she walked to her closest and dressed.

**_And you got me singing why  
Why you wanna make me cry  
I'll be thinking 'bout you  
Got me dreaming 'bout you  
Every single day and night_**

She slid to the floor on her front side bunch up in a ball. On the floor as she let it all two year worth

Why ?

She took a deep breath. As she cried out and shook her head... He didn't want her anymore

**_And I don't wanna be without you  
Cause I can hardly_** _**breathe without you**_

She shook her head and sat up then stood as he continued to dress.

**_How baby,  
Wanna know, why  
Can you tell me why?  
Said that you'll be there for me  
Said you'll care for me  
So how you gonna say goodbye_**

She walked toward her mirror in the living room and looked at her self taken deep breaths wiping her face.

She studied her face

**_And I don't wanna be without you  
Cause I can hardly breathe without you  
This is what it feel to be the one  
Who's standing left behind_**

she sighed and took a deep breath walking out the door to fly to CC.

she didn't care about the bad times she just wanted to feel that warmth he gave her , to hear those sweet words , to get lost under him , and hold him. Be together really be finally understood how so one could stay with someone who's hurt them like Goten and Bra , it was better to have that person than to not have them.

**Bra**

They landed outside the wooden house as a thick breeze blew across.

The urge to fight completely gone as she realized she was alone with him.

She looked look up at him he was staring at her.

She shivered damn her clothes.

He jumped "oh I'm sorry are you cold " he grabbed her shoulder and began rubbing her arms as he unlock the door dragging her in placing her by the table.

The two made eye contact..

Her shoulders hunched over in nerves... He smiled. "Hey you don't have to be so nervous relax "

She blushed and cover her mouth then dropped her hand. "No no I know " she huffed with lowered eyes.

He smiled at her again. She was acting like she did that night in Tokyo so long ago. Shy and unsure.  
"Umm um the Gi "

"Right !" He said sadly , she wanted to get away from him so soon. He began to leave the room and looked back at her. "Come on " he continued then she followed as her heart pounded , it was dangerous being this close to him.

She entered the room to see a bed and desk with paper work and laptops. She saw paper with bad hand writing and silly doodles on them she grabbed one and smiled softly at it. "Is this your students "

He looked and nodded "oh yeah "

She smiled bigger "where do you teach ?"

He smiled " satin city elementary " he said as he went to his closet , he found an old training Gi it was orange and blue like His dad's.

"Umm you should be able to fit this l he jog behind her as she dropped the paper turning around to reach for the clothes she grabbed them and his Hand feeling an bold of electricity surge through her skin.

She looked at their arms then up into his eyes. He looked down at her questionably having felt that too.

Her heart wrenched as she felt the back of her eyes moisten.

A blast of pink caught her eye out the window. She turn to see pink star dust and ran to the window to soon see red white and another pink Ki leaving .

"HEY !" Bra yelled as she watched them leave.

Goten walked up behind her and took a look.

"It's them " he said

She frown " I know it's them they're leaving !"

She turn to him nervous. She was miles from home with no air car.

He laugh "it's okay Bra I'll fly you home " he said as scratching the back of his head smiling .

Her heart fluttered , he was being so sweet to her all day. She pulled out her phone and sat it on his night stand.

Her eyes lowered.

He stop smiling and panic at her sad face.  
He walked closer. "Bra what's wrong ?!"

She shook her head. Not wanting to look in his eyes.

He slightly patted her back.

"No tell me I'm serious what's wrong ?"

Those soft pats hit her back softly she slammed her face in his chest "I'm an idiot that's all "  
he stumbled back with her sitting on his bed as she cried in his lap.

His heart was having mixed emotions.

Oh his Bra was his again.

"Goten I'm sorry " sniff sniff "I really blew it "

"Hey it's not your fault "

She shook her head pushing him away "it is !" She yelled with her hair in her face then rushed her face back in his chest Clutching to him for dear life.

He smiled as her body tried to hid in his.

He grabbed her back and held her gently. Smelling her neck as her tears continued soaking his shirt.

"You smell so Good Bra"

She pulled away and faced him.

"What ?"

He looked at her red face.

"I never stopped loving you "

He closed the space and took her lips , her eyes widen as he kissed her taken deep waiting breaths through his nose.

He kissed and bit at her face.

"Goten I " he silenced her with his finger , last time she said that , he lost her

He grabbed the back of her neck and deepen their kiss.

He pulled away. In a dream he couldn't believe he had her again like this. He was going to make it special.

He grabbed her hands softly rough and began kissing her wrist and arms then chest up her neck back to her lips.

Her phone buzzed

He pulled away taking deep breaths. "Can I make love you to my angle "  
He asked while grabbing hands full of blue hair and his lips centimeters away from hers

Her heart pounded as she nodded.

His hand traveled down her spine laying her down gently.

Her phone buzzed

It was like she had no will , but his.

He softly ripped her clothes fabric tearing their seams. As he kissed her creamy skin.

Gotens chest crashed on hers as there was space between there stomachs making an heart as theirs pelvis connected.

Her phone buzzed

My mouth parted in love calls. As he made love to me his Ki flooding everywhere way more than mine.

My fingers dug into his skin as my body ached and arched , it's been to long.

He was beautiful.

Jazz music , cherry candle smoke , blooming flowers , poetry , lights , dim lights , and grass on a sunny day.

That what making love to Goten was like.

Her phone buzzed

His heart pounded above my face. As his gentle touches caressed my every womanly burning desire.

It was teasingly slow and when he finally finished , she wanted to drift off into a sea of rest , but take him with her and make love in her dreams.

But after he rushed his face into her shoulder with his hands weakly holding her hair.

She was shocked

Then she felt something wet on her skin..

Oh no he was crying. Her eyes glazed over

I'm so sorry Goten

He clutched her hair a bit firmer as her phone ring and ring

Sniff sniff he swallowed in her ear.

She grabbed his waist as tightly as she could from under him only causing him to pick her up and grabbed her body in a death grip making her arms fall limp to her side.

Her back arched in the hug as he trembled and cried louder now.

She couldn't speak she wanted to comfort him with words to say anything.

She too had let the tears out

Oh Goten.

He took deep breaths as they fell back on the bed and with him still on top of her trembling.

He had to calm down.

His shaky hands traveled too her hair again shaking it he kissed her lips.

Blinking lowly down at her red face.

"It's alright baby "

She continue to cry. As he kissed her forehead deeply with closed eyes. Then they pop open shaking as those two years without her flashed through his mind.

I won't let you go again.

Her phone rang

Making her wince a bit

He stroked her hair , don't worry Bra I'll make him go away.

His eyes shot at the phone glowing in the dark. Then closed his eyes as he pulled away going down her belly to rest his head their for a moment and kissed her belly button.

He pulled away out of the bed walking deadly to the phone , he grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello "

Silence

Greg: where's ? Where's is she ?!

Goten: She's with me

Greg : stay away from her !

Goten : I don't believe we met properly , but I would like to thank you for keeping her company, but she won't need you anymore

Greg: don't you touch her ! She told me you been rough with her

Silence

The phone began to crumble under Gotens hands

Goten: I've made my mistakes , but she is my women Gregory , she belongs to me

Greg: put her on-

Click

By that time Goten crushed Bras phone leaving it nothing but rumble

She sat up on her elbows crying fresh tears , but too ashamed to let Goten see.

His heart did grow dull at the fact she harbor some concern for that asshole , but she was his . She knew it he knew it.

He wrapped her up and held her possessively.

"Goten you still love me after this long ?"

He rubbed her sides and sighed as the question she asked.

"Bra I can't control it anymore , every breath with out you the pain gets deeper and deeper cut away at me "

She blinked at him ,"oh Goten I'm sorry " she grabbed his head.

He shook his head "I'm the man Bra I'll be okay , I just need you happy "

"I love you Goten "

His heart fluttered. Damn he was crumbling. He wanted to scream hold me Bra and never let go . But he was dealing with his women and if he knew her , she didn't like weakness.

He wrapped her limbs around himself as more tears came out and he kissed her so she couldn't see him cry. I'll protect her against any thing that's out there light years away.

She circled her arms around his head.

_Goten_

Her chest heaved for him as she held him tighter

_You won't cry no more , I_ _promise_

It was 7 am when Goten carried her back to CC he's face never left the crook of her neck as the sun rose bringing slight warmth to the chilly breeze.

She looked at the sun rise , it was beautiful like Goten.

He hovered by her window and opened it.

He grabbed her neck and kissed her again.

She kissed back then they pulled apart.

He looked in her eyes.

"Don't go back Sunday "

Her eyes widen

"Stay "

Did him mean forever to drop out of Harvard and be with him ?...

"I'll take you back Monday , come to my job with me "

She licked his lips in a bite and nodded. "Okay "

He rest his forehead on hers and smiled. "Bra " he held her tighter scared to let her go.

She grabbed his face. "I'm not going anywhere Goten " she said looking in his eyes. She meant it. She didn't want him crying no more. "I promise " she whispered.

He relaxed and let her go into her room.

He flew into another window in an random room and walked out into the hall way. He smiled and clapped his hands and took a deep breath.

He had her again.

He walked to crash on the couch in the living room not wanting to see Trunks after what he just did to his sister. Not that it was a bad thing , but he knew hearing About Pan still made him angry.

His eyes closed tiredly as the Tv roared on.

Bra fell in her bed with Pan and Marron on the floor.

She smiled as she laid down.

They had rekindled , and she knew he loved her. She knew . That was her last thoughts before going to sleep.

**Greg**

He had no sleep calling Bra all night getting voicemail , he had grew feelings for the girl. She was so sweet yet feisty and wounded. He played best friend and now finally when it start getting good she goes back to him.

The guy she cried to him over , the guy who had roughly handled her and the one who made her feel so ashamed. Oh no if only he knew his name.

Greg turn on the news to check the weather to see if him and Bra could go on a picnic back in Cambridge , they had planned to fly back today and he wasn't going back to America without her.

He heard the name Bra and looked to the screen and what he saw made him dropped his phone and remote grabbed his coat and tell the driver to take him to CC.

**Bulma**

Bulma walked in Bras room tripping over Marron , it was in the afternoon and the girls still were sleep

Marron sat up.  
"Good morning Bulma "

"Morning sweetie "

Bulma turn to her daughter sleeping below in her bed and shook her and Pan. Whose hair was blending together.

"Bra wake up "

"Pan ! Bra !"

Bra eyes flutter open to see the sun shining in her mother , she smiled and pulled her mother in between her and Pan.

"Bra !" Bulma yelled as Pan sat up scratching her head and realized she was in bed with Bulma... Oh god

Bra cuddle closer to her mom and smiled with her eyes closed.

Bulma rolled her her eyes as they soften.

"No I'm mad at you !"

Bra grabbed her mom in a hug "I'll come home more mom I promise !" She thought of Goten , a lot more..

Bulma sighed and sat up as Bra followed.

"Yeah sure !"

"Hey Bulma "

Bulma smiled "hello Pan"

Pan Yawned and blinked as Bulma looked in her mouth

"Come one let's get those chips out "

Pan moved the covers and got up as did Bulma and Bra.

Goten had gave Bra one of Chi's chi night gowns to wear home.

The ladies freshen Up then walked over to Bulmas lap.

Bra smiled knowing he was somewhere near.

She flopped on the table as her mom grabbed dental like tools and pulled out the chip. As the news was on from the flat screen on the wall.

Bra hopped down to let Pan and then Marron go.

"And NOW THIS IS A ZTV EXCLUSIVE , MRS BRA BRIEFS DAUGHTER TO BULMA BRIEFS CAUGHT ON A STEAMY SPRING NIGHT WITH AN MYSTERY MAN"

Bras face gushed red as the words went in one ear and out the other as the dreadful pictures showed. It showed a women with blue hair in an nude dress back arched against a man with spikes as he grabbed her breast and her mouth part , another flashed on with the same couple and the man bending her over by hear head in a party.

She back away slowly as panic filled her lungs. She grabbed her face and hunched over as she screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sniff "ahhhhhhh" she fell backwards stumbling on to Pan as Marron watched the screen and held Bras back.

Goten jumped up Bra !... He ran to her screams into Bulma lap with Gohan behind him.

She was hysterical her knees went weak as Pan tried to stand her up.

"Bra what's wrong ?" Goten came in Rushing to her side pushing away Pan and weakly laid in his arms as the new man went on.

Marron frown at Goten.

"The man who sold ZTV this photos said Briefs had been a great f &amp;k and would tap that anytime , he had remained Unidentified only calling himself G.S."

Goten turn from Bra to the TV to see himself and Bra any body could tell it was nostrils flared , who the he'll did this to her !

He turn back to her and held her "don't worry shhh shhhhh "

Bra cried in his arms , how could he , was this his revenge ?...

She pushed away "get away from !"

His eyes dropped "Bra ?"

As she back away

He walked closer

Bulma grabbed Bra in a hug as Gohan watched and Trunks sleepily walked in the lab.

"What's going on ?!"

He turn to the Tv and froze.

Bra tears and the TV words filled the room as Goten began to cry.

She thought it was him.  
"Bra it wasn't me ! I didn't do that !"

"I " before he could say love hands was around his neck.

Vegeta flew out the window with Goten making glass shatter everywhere.

More of the z team spilled in the room.

Bra covered her face. And looked at Pans and Marron. "Get me out of here"

Pan panic shit she made Eye contact with Trunks just before him and Gohan went after Vegeta and Goten.

Marron went into best friend mode and Grabbed Bra rushing her through CC and everyone looking at them as Pan ran behind them.

Marron rushed in an elevator as Chi Chi screamed her son innocence !...

And the z team guessed the two Bra and Goten liked each other.

Marron went to the garage of CC and began to start up an air car , Pan rushed the crying Bra in the back as she held her.

Marron zoomed out of there.

Driving angrily "That damn Goten "

Pan held the heaving Bra , still in a night gown. Her uncle didn't do this he possible couldn't.

Bra cried grabbing fist full of Pans pj pants as she hurl out blood boiling screams of humiliation hurt and pain .

Pan patted her back.

Marron was livid "how could he do that , here I was feeling sorry for him and he deserve this ! ... "

"Hold on Marron " Pan warn not liken what everyone was thinking and saying of her uncle.

"No Pan we all felt bad for Goten when we don't know what he does to her !"

Bra shook her head. She was sure last night , so sure he loved her.

Marron drove to the side of a dirt road.

...

Marron turn around to see a numb Bra on Pans lap. Sniffing.

when did everything get this way ?... They were just in high school having fun and sleepovers. Why did Bra have to go through this , why was there a threat out there , why was Goten sealing pictures of Bra and him was he that possessive he wanted to ruin her rep and make her only his? , why was Trunks hiding Pan like secret ? Why was her friends suffering ?... most important why was she prowler less to give then what will make them happy ?..

Marron and Pan made worriedly expression at one another.

Marron climb to the back seat and laid her face on Bras head in Pans lap as her eyes moisten.

She knew Pan had her thing with her grandpa

And she had a thing with men

But Bra had a thing about her life being broadcast to the world.

"Bra sweetie do you really think Goten did this ?" Marron asked

Bra closed her eyes , he was gentle with her , oh god her father would know now.

She sat up.

"Daddy's going to hurt him " she said worriedly and tired to get out the car.

Pan and Marron looked at her in shock then got out the car chasing her Pan grabbed her as they fell and Bra cried. Banging her fist into the ground.

Everyone is looking.

"I hate this I can't deal with this I want to get away "

Marron bend down and sat across from them.

"Pan please take me to the time chamber "

Pan eyes widen as her heart thumb. "Bra Trunks "

"CAN YOU BE MY FRIEND WITHOUT CONVERTING EVERYTHING BACK TO MY DAMN BROTHER "

Pan jumped back shock. As she looked at Bra.

She felt like a bad friend Bra was in America all the time alone , hurting and she was happy at home with Trunks. But she couldn't help but not want to leave him for a year.

But this girl needed her , her friend needed her.

"Okay " Pan huffed not thinking clearly.

Marron back away again feeling stung by the not being saiyan thing , why Bra didn't ask her to go in the time chamber ? She clearly was single.

They all stood up as the wind blew.

"Thank you Marron " Bra said

Marron nodded.

As Pan and Bra flew away.

She frown and looked at her surroundings

...

Vegeta flew with his nails sinking into Goten skin , how dare this baboon do that to his daughter touch her and showed every weakling on this planet , he was already chocking the life out of Goten.

Gohan powered Up as he felt Vegeta go SS 2. His own hair turned gold as his eyes teal.

Trunks was still in his normal state unbelieving what he saw on the news , Goten how could he do that to his baby sister , after he practically gave her to Goten. His eyes were burning , he needed to know why ?..

Gohan saw Vegeta land and admittley was there trying to pry his hands from Gotens neck.

"I won't let you kill my brother !"

Vegeta was boiling over as his gold hair had electrify bolts dancing around him.

"THIS DAMN LOW CLASS DEGRADED MY DAUGHTER "

Gohan watched in horror as Goten coughed up blood.

He charge up a blast and sent it at Vegeta's side making him drop Goten.

Goten eyes were rolling back as he coughed up more blood and laid on the ground no Bra pushed him away , where is she , no why why was this happening to him , he finally had her.

Vegeta shot back up and charged at Goten

Gohan jumped in the way not sure how much more his brother could take his body already look lifeless.

Him and Vegeta went blow for blow while Trunks looked down unmoving at Goten.

"Vegeta I love her ! I would never " blooded pumped from Gotens lips , if he was to die now chocking on his own blood his last words would be heard.

Vegeta eyes widen. As he dodge Gohan and flew Towards Goten.

"No !" Gohan cried

Trunks Grabbed Goten before he died and sat him upward so he could stop chocking.

"Why did you do this Goten ?!"

His own hair was golden now.

"I will kill you over her !"

Goten looked helpless . "I didn't man. I promise and Go ahead , she hates me and I have nothing to live for "

Trunks back away as his eyes widen dropping Goten only for Vegeta to grab him and Gohan to Attack Vegeta.

Trunks watched Goten he wasnt going to make it.

He closed his eyes , he didn't care about Goten and Bras relationship anymore ,he just wanted both of them alive.

"Dad he DIDNT DO THIS LET HIM Go "

Vegeta turn to Trunks "SHUT UP BOY I KNOW WHAT I SAW HE TOUCHED HER LIKE SHE WAS HARLOT ! Not my daughter NO !"

Oh jeez dammit

"I FUSED WITH HIM LAST NIGHT I DIDNT SEE HIM SEALING ANY PICTURES OF BRA !... He really loves her , and SHE LOVES HIM ! They are bonded together and if you kill him , you'll kill her mentally "

Vegeta looked at a Trunks then Goten and dropped him.

He closed his eyes as he tried to feel for Bras Ki he couldn't his eyes flashed open to Goten. Bra might of been weak , but she was saiyan non the less in fact she had more blood than Pan and was at the power level he was at when he first came to Earth, she won't just give herself to him. The brat was in for a rude awakening

"I won't kill you because of who your father is and I wouldn't put her through that "

..." But my daughter will never be yours after this and I relish in the fact ... Your heart will pay the price for touching my princess"

With that he flew away turning SS 3 then 4.

Trunks watched his father as Gohan cried over his brother taking of his Ki ring to feel the damage.

Gohan grabbed him in a hug "Goten you idiot you fight back no matter what !... What did she do to you this isn't the little bro I know"

Trunks watched Gohan.

"Trunks help me we have to be carful his neck "

Trunks grabbed Gotens back as Gohan held his neck.

"I have a senzu bean at home "

Trunks nodded and looked at Goten.

* * *

**ashley **

The purple orange sun set glowed down on the almost empty road wrapping around a mountain.

A brand new vengeful red Ferrari cruised smoothly as a black heel pressed the gas.

A brand new cream silk scarf blew back wrapped around newly short black locks as red lips smirked with her new 2,000 dollar sun shades resting on her cheek bones and small manicured hands grip the leather stirring wheel so calmly yet deadly powerful.

It was simple see.

That night a few springs ago , when her ex love let a girl hang up in her face as they did god knows what god knows where that night she met her famous love famous sister... Bra Briefs... That night since she had put up with his bullshit with Pan from there on out just to be left in the end, but anyways this was beyond him and his cheating disgusting conniving ways. I guess that night even though she was his sister and was fun and free I was still jealous she was connected to Trunks she had his blood and always be apart of his life and she wanted Goten. And somewhere in my vengeful heart I wanted her to have the same fate as me... Though it was just jealous and anger I'm grateful I encourage the dumb bitch , it paid off well. Goten hook up with me after a party , him and Trunks always use to see me around Campus and would flirt and complement me , I was happy being luckily one of the few girls they talked to at School , and Goten with his rough strong humors ways had caught my heart. I liked him I lusted for him far more than a virgin should. And that druken night I wanted to feel him so badly I let myself be took... And he took me and ever drop of innocent I had left... Then he left... The flirting the talking the pure interest to even be around me was gone. And I broke begging God to forgive my dirty sin. Blindly Trunks still was my friend and asked me out on day in the yard of campus.

But seeing a girl blindly wanting that ass of a man satisfied me she was just like me persuaded by his looks and personality...

I told her my friend had mind blowing sex with him enough to cripple her for 3 days and I saw her blue eyes grow with excitement challenge fear and interest... It made me sick , in reality it was I was talking about and it wasn't mind blowing , it was soul snatching and identified stealing rough sex...

I also saw Goten glancing over at the blue girl all night and it angered me Goten usual panted all over women he wanted to bed , but for her he was glancing from a far...

If they actually did anything that night was unknown to me , and at the time back then I was so blinded by lavender locks leaving my grasp each day falling into another women's I didn't notice how important that information I buried in my brain...

So a few weeks ago once that Blue haired bitch hung up in my face calling me pathetic and saying I couldn't even understand Trunks and that bitch Pans love , ever since I boiled in powerless actions to get my love back, how could I not understand ?... I loved Trunks with all my heart and body he was better than Goten in fact the only man I could mustered up better than Goten , because of his social status and rare features.. How could she say I didn't understand as if I was less than then as if I was less than Pan ?... That stung.

It wasn't until i sat in my crappy apartment weakly I was angrily crying finally ready to piece together my shitty life and go back home to mommy and daddy and start my job in medical billing in coding.

The tv rambled on as I paid no mind to it breathing heavily as my heart gaped. At how stupid I was and how Trunks and Goten used me.

The ZTV anchors talked of the weathers and sports and it wasn't until my ears tuned in once the media segment came on...

"And it seems Bob our Bra Briefs was spotted in America where she attends law school at Harvard university was seen at another award show with Greg Stanford"

"Ha ha ha Ryan didn't you date the CC heir ?"

Ryan scoff " date her ? Please it was a one time thing "

Bob laughed " and now it seems she and that Broker are getting pretty serious , but had yet to announce anything , and always telling the cameras their just friends ha ha any advice for Greg Ryan ?"

Ryan laughed " don't put a ring on it ha ha ha ha ha"

Ashley watched the Tv as the man Ryan Mitchell ranted on about Bra Briefs like an angry ex husband no worse like a rejected man. She smirked as they talked about CC and tried so hard to paint a tainted picture of the Briefs siblings , showing a picture of Trunks at a club and one of Bra with Greg. They laughed at how Greg was a sucker to fall for such a girl and too Celebrity crush her on that reality TV show... Which crashed and burned after that episode making CC much richer.

If only I had dirty on the briefs she had seen and heard of Trunks ways , but there's no interested in just he say she say , then a thought crossed her mind. Joe , her old friend Trunks Uub and Gotens old friend , always the one quick to pull out his phone and document there rock star style life.

She grabbed her own cell and prayed that his number was the same ... It was...

...

A few days later she was naked under the covers next to Joe sliding over to the night stand as he slept in bliss , they went at it all day , she had drugged him and now was tapping and sliding threw his cell phone gallery , going back years ago as picture of women and drinks flashed by then she saw it a picture of a drunk girl with blue hair back arched eyes closed mouth parted dancing on a man with his face in her neck...

She smiled and tap the photo sending it to herself and erasing it from his phone she got dress like a lunatic , no longer was she going to be getting fucked and tossed around the train no no sir !... She was about to fuck up the briefs and Gotens world with her big vengeful erected dick.

She arched her back with a proud smile as the sun and cool air mixed on her skin in her top back Ferrari.

20 million dollars

That picture went for 20 mill , Ryan Mitchell wanted it so badly.

She chuckled in her car seat like a maniac , the feeling of hurt pain shame and love gone forever replaced with the greatest seducer of all ... Money...

Ha ha ha the picture was on every station , every radio show talked about it.

Her head was thrown back as she relaxed from her bliss...

Hopefully just hopefully Gotens and Trunks Bromance was over just like Bras reputa

She smiled over joyed as she looked determine into the sun on the sky... She had her revenge and was satisfied no going back home no bull shit job ha ha ha ha yes Trunks was the best thing to every happen to her in fact she should thank Goten for fucking her , her ass was sitting on 20 mill

The Ferrari zoom on down the rode in the wind...

* * *

Trunks was now sitting in Gohans house as Goten sat with his head between his hands , like his world was ending.

Trunks shook his head , the poor guy.

Gohan scowled Goten about not standing up for himself and how made chi chi would be if he died !...

Gohan then left to go get his mom wife and daughter.

Trunks was still unsure how to approach the fragile Goten.

"Hey Man "

He rose his head and nodded.

"My mom will get to the bottom of this don't worry "

Goten shook his head. "You don't , you don't understand her " he took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling "Bras like like a flower frozen in an iceberg , you can look at her all you want , but never Touch her , you know "

"Goten " Trunks sighed as the life left Goten eyes. Shit.

Zipp zipp

His phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out.

_Trunks I'm sorry I'm going into the lookout with Bra. I love you :( ... See you in a year baby. I know he didn't do_ it , _I'll try to talk to her... She's_ _hurt..._

No !... "Dammit !" Trunks said out loud.

"Bra and Pan are going to the time chamber !" He yelled

Pan didn't tell him , that pissed him off and If Bra goes in without talking to Goten that could be bad...

Goten eyes turned fearful , great he had no chance now , she'll live 365 days hating him.

"Come on man maybe they haven't went in yet !"

Goten felt the hole in his chest telling him to give up , but Trunks pushed him.

They flew together towards the lookout as Trunks looked determine...

Bulma

The press had been on her lawn. The pictures were bad , real bad, you could tell it was Bra , but Goten spikes where in his face in both photos , but anyone in the Z team could tell those spikes from a mile away. she didn't even know Goten and her daughter had a thing. He angered her that her best friend son would do this to Bra , and it pained her as a mother for her daughter to be exposed like that , Bras name been in the buzz since she was 13. It had not been easy on her baby girl that's for sure , and she knew she didn't make it better , by pushing and pampering her throughout most her life... Trunks sent her text message saying It wasn't Goten , she still was defensive and maybe Trunks just couldn't see past that his best friend did that to his family , but if he didn't I would get to the bottom of this , and have they Ryan Mitchell fired for slenderizing Bra every chance he got, she regretted even given him a chance with her daughter , maybe she should stay out of Bras love life , god knows the girl barley comes home as is , she has no one to blame but herself , Bra left CC without even wanting Bulma to comfort her , but her best friends.

Chi chi screamed her Sons innocence as everyone couldn't believe Goten said such things about Bra.

It really didn't sound like him at all.

Bulma had her lawyers already flying in downtown.

Hopefully Vegeta didn't kill the boy.

She let the Kis in outer space fade from her brain a bit not completely though.

Right now Her family was having a crisis and all her Business partners could do was worry about the company... The Z gang went home after Bulma slammed her office door and began taken the calls and calling Bra. She didn't answer

Oh and one more thing there's that broker Greg Standford beating to her door demanded to see Bra.. Thank god Vegeta isn't here.

**Time chamber**

For 30 days Bra said nothing only laid in the bed. I would try to talk to her , but she would budge and I wasn't about to baby her ... That's what a fake friend did ... I'm going to be real with her. So I'll let her have her pity party and when she's ready I'll help her get over this.

**Day 42**

Pan walked back to the resting house she had no sparing partner since Bra was a zombie , and she hadn't learn the multi form technique... So she meditated and played with her Ki most days. She walked in and began to strip seeing Bra laying on the bed , in fetal position. Everything in her wanted to hug and hold her friend , but she couldn't Bra wasn't there. Pan sighed and went to shower.

**Day 68**

Pan woke up to start her meditation. And to her surprise as she dressed in the thinning training suits she notice Bras bed empty she ran out the resting house and went to see Bra standing there looking out onto the void.

**_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_**

Pan blinked and frown.

"You up ?"

Bra breathed heavily and look searchingly into time and space.

"Let's fight " she gritted out.

**_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_**

Pan shook her head. "Goten didn't sell those pictures."

Bra close her eyes. "Sure "

Pan eyes soften. " what the hells your problem !"

Bra turn around and shot a blast at Pan.

Pan doge just in time with wide eyes as Bra threw more blast from her palms.

Pan frown and flew forward towards Bra as Bra jumped back.

Pan was trying not to blast Bra." Oh my god what's your problem ?... He loves you why can't you just accept that !" Pan yelled tackling Bra.

"I'm not fucking low class like you " Bra spat

Pan eyes dropped in hurt as Bra tried to get from under her.

Shit Pan had her pinned.

Bra smirked "look at you giving your all too Trunks and what has he gave you ? Ha ha ha ha it's pathetic "

Pans face grew red... It was true... Pan looked Bra smirking evilly happy she won.

Pan frown. That's a lie , she couldn't possible understand what Trunks done for me , and in reality it may not be much from the outside looking in , but to her it was everything she had his attention.  
Bra just wanted to Hurt her and it work.

Bra sent a blast at Pan side causing her to roll over on her side and yelp in pain.

Bra was back on her feet.

Pan opened her eyes to see Bra smirking down at her.

I'll hurt you back bitch

"You couldn't possible beat me Bra"

Bra closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah ?"

Pan stood up and smirked back wiping her hair which had grown longer.

"Just like grandpa and Vegeta "

Bra eyes flashed open as she throw much bigger blast at Pan

Pan ran and doge them as she realized she really just pissed Bra off.

This was getting crazy

Blast

"Ouch !"

Pan feel down with her back arch and rolled to doge Bras next attack. Pan looked at Bra she was blasting blindly.

Pan eyes soften... She had to stop Bra before she destroyed herself.

Pan circled around the radius of Bra to avoid her blast and tackled her again this time in a hug. As Bra screamed with tears oozing from her eye lids.

Bra tried to push Pan off , but she held her tight.

**_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_**

Bra finally gave up when she realized Pan wasn't letting go.

**_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_**

"All my life " Bra breath

"Nobody sees me !" She screamed as she thought of her exposed life and childhood the media had took everything every bit and piece of her life and broke it down. They took everything even now Goten.

**_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this_** **_is who I really am_**

She sniffed distanced and swallowed. "My shitty Pride is all I've got left "

**_come _**

**_brake me down _**

**_brake me down_**

Pan eyes blinked at Bras face as she looked down at the ground.

It wasn't her life and if Bra believed Goten sold those pictures there was nothing Pan could say or do, but she notice Bra was being moved this was far beyond those pictures or love or any threat to earth... This was about Bras life and being in her shoes , Bra had people push her to one side or another all her life and she was doing it as well telling Bra to forgive her uncle and live happily after ever with him but was that what Bra wanted ?.

Pan began to cry with Bra

Bra wanted her independence more than anything else and Pan could respect that , she wanted to be free from her mother money father and men who cage her all her life. She wanted to fly away.

Pan admired her strength and only of she hadn't met Trunks she would go on this voyage finding herself as well.

"It'll be okay Bra"

Pan wiped Bras cheek.

two friends hold one another in an empty white room filled with sorrows and emotions for hours.

Bra finally found it...

And when she was ready Pan would Train her and she'll be stronger to face the press those pictures and everything else she wanted to face...

**Day 168**

Bra stood in front of a row of mirrors in the wash room of the chamber as the steam from the shower fogged.

She had yet to get in instead of washing away the dirt. She stood naked in front of we reflection looking at it.

Her overgrown bangs covered her left eye touching the tip of her lip as the rest sprawled out to her waist. Her skin was pale as her arms wrapped around her breast..

She rose her eye lid thickly

**Flash back**

**5 years old.**

Bra watched as Marron and Pan played in her sandbox at Chichis as Bulma held her on her hip packing her into the car , to go to an briefs family photo shoot.

Bra blinked up to her moms face as she strapped her in and she held her Barbie doll. "Mommy I want to stay with Pan and Marron and play "

Bulma stopped to look at Bra. "I know Bra , but don't you want to get really dressed up and take pictures with Mommy and Trunks ?"

Bra sighed as 11 year old Trunks got in the car with an huff upset his time with Goten and Uub was short.

"Lose the attitude son !"

Trunks said nothing as Bulma closed Bras door. Bra looked out the window at her friends disappeared as they fly away.

Bulma looked back at her children through the little rear view mirror.

"Listen to me "

Trunks didn't turn to look ,but Bra did.

"Your a special little girl Bra , and your brothers a special boy , your life isn't like others kids "

Bra blinked and looked at her Barbie.

**10 years old**

Bulma rushed Bra in her office and made sure Vegeta was no were to be seen.

"What were you thinking ?"

Bras heart pounded as the fear in Bulma eyes scared her.

"Kissing a boy at play time ?!"

Bra let the tears jumped out "I'm sorry "

Bulma eyes glazed at her daughter "no no it was your first kiss " Bulma cried and hugged Bra.

"But if your father found out " she whispered frighten.

Bras heart doomed as she realized for the first time in her young life , how much of prize she was in her daddys eyes, to have her mother trembled with fear of him finding out she kissed a boy.

**13 years old**

Bra walked throw CC hallways at night as Her parents were out of town , Trunks had thrown a party , her Pan and Marron promised to not interfere with Trunks Goten and Uubs fun , but snuck out of Bras room anyways...

But Bra wasn't up to it and left walking to her parents bedroom

She didn't notice a figure was sitting on the bed hiding from his girlfriend Paris.

She walked through their balcony

And looked up at the stars.

Her bang blew lowly in the wind not completely out of her face as she closed her eyes and the wind moved the leaves and her clothes.

She was in the news today for the first time , her and Marron went shopping last week and she bought a sexy leather red outfit and wore it one day and got chased by a flock of paparazzi. It was terrible and the things they said about her were degrading

She went to the edge of the railing and stood up with her arms extended out.

"Hey ?"

She turned around to see a taller figure Way bigger than her dressed in v-neck and jeans.

"Hi " she said and turned her face back in the wind

"Your not going to jump are you "

She chuckled horsely "ha ha I might "

In a flash hands were pulling her back hugging her. Her eyes fluttered in shock.

"Goten I couldn't kill myself my mom will kill me and I doubt a fall could kill me "

He pulled away and looked in her eyes and relaxed then patted her head with a smile. " I don't know with a power level like that it might "

His hand left her head and fell to her waist.

"Seriously Bra your tiny "

Her chest heaved " I know I know " she stood up frowning "I know my power level is almost to small to notice " she dust of her legs and walked back in room. As the curtains blew back.

"Hey Bra "

She turned around

"I noticed " he said serious as her heart skipped beats then He smiled at her a son smile wide and big.

She turned her back to him , and walked back through the party.

That night she realized she had a crush on her brothers best friend and an old childhood friend.

**14 years old**

Bra sat in the living room as her and mother yelled at each other over Bra bad grades

"How do you think it reflects on the company ?!"

"You know I didn't asked to be BORN INTO THIS FAMILY "

Bulma wounded eyes still hunted her to this day."then you'll never been born !"

"MAYBE ITS BETTER THAT WAY "

Bra then ran to her room

As Bulma watched hurt by her daughters words.

**16 years old**

She rode passenger in his Truck as she wore his letterman. He drove her out of the city and into a meadow the couple ran and played around until he finally pinned her in the grass. Her heart pounded , it was going to happen , she blushed and kissed him as her long blue hair got tangled

...

He panted heavily as Bra sat up covering her chest from his view face flushed hair a mess eyes watery she pushed him off of her.

It wasn't ...

It was

Dirty

She cried into her knees as his attempts to console her had no affect.

She broke up with him then and there it wouldn't of never work. And him being the gentleman he was still drove her home safely...

She watched him drive away...

He avoided her after that in the halls at school up until he graduated that same year.

**17 years old**

She was at a book store buying books when , he showed up seemingly out of thin air.

His crooked strangely handsome smile intrigued her.

He held out his hand and she took it

He fell heart face and too her it was all a game ,

He would watch her at school and at her house leave gifts and notes , it went in for year until she finally told her parents and Vegeta saw him outside of her school.

**18 years old**  
She had lost her friends and was at a college party dancing on Goten.

...

Goten was making love to her

...

Goten dropped her off at the tow company

...

She saw him again at her graduation and then his. She moved to America starting a new leaf

...

He appears at her door

...

Every weekend his messages , kisses , touches , and jokes filled her soul with life.

...

**20 years old**

Goten was no longer there and Greg was. Making sure a smile was on my face.

**End flashback**

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She turn from her face and rushed in the water letting it spiral on her body and dry lips.

It's been months since she came to the chamber.

And she was lost as ever

After her shower she dressed in a blue training suit and met the meditating Pan on the steps

Pan didn't move an inch

"Your finally ready ?"

"Yeah "

Pan eyes opened. As the wind blew thickly. And Bra stood by her

**Day 365**

Pans hair spiked as lighten bolts surrounded her she screamed an growled as she through blast at her enemy at an ankle

Blast blast blast blast blast

Bras palms and wrist hit the ground followed heavily by her feet and ankles shaking the ground.

Bra did back flips away from Pans blast.

Pan disappeared and reappeared at Bras side punching it causing the princess to to an round of and kick Pans legs Pan slide on the ground and Tripped Bra.

Bra quickly jumped back up grabbing Pans wrist and swung her around and around throwing her Into the air.

She started a blast and quickly threw it at her Pan slapped it out of her way.

And flew head first for Bra flying as the Princess used her Ki to skate across the slick marble floor. She moved her elbows and thighs with each foot forward and her hair swinging with each opposite launch avoided Pans blast.

Pan suddenly appeared right in front of Bra and Punched her face causing her to stumble back.

Pan grabbed a hand full of Bras hair and began punching her repeatedly in the face an kneeing her in the stomach Bra doubled over as spit came out her mouth she grabbed pains ankle and flipped her upside down on her back causing her to tell in pain

Pan saw the light floating to Bras hand and began to run away as the princess threw double blast at her while jumping in a toe touch like form screaming with each charge.

Shit Bras blast were hitting her and hurting she fell on the floor as another blast hit her her muscle straighten out as she yelp

Blast

Blast blast

Blast

Pan face frown as Bra pushed her to the edge

She felt an Bolt of delicious energy invade her veins from her toes to her pupils and head.

"OH MY GOD !"

Bra yelled

Pan fell seeing nothing ,but black.

When she woke back up she saw a cute bluenette curvy body jumping up an down as her blue eyes shine.

"You did it you did it you did it ! It wa awesome , it was amazing ! Oh my God !"

Pan blinked confused and stood up wobbly "what happen ?"

Bra smiled ear to ear. "You went super Bitch !" Bra joked

Pan eyes widen Bra couldn't possible be talking about super saiyan ? Could she "what do you mean "

Bra smiled proudly "You did it ! "

Pan heart wrenched as she felt happy tears come down .

"It was just for 3 seconds , but you did it !"

Pan clapped and looked at the sky with stars in her eyes " I would like to thank my mom and dad and best friends and Trunks oh My God Trunks !"

Bra chuckled then her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I miss him so fucking much !"

"You know your a year closer to his age now ?"

Pan gasp "oh my god how do I look ?"

Bra laughed as she noticed Pans longer hair and deeper

"Like shit !" Bra joked then go serious.

"Pan I think Goten gave me herpes "

Pan eyes widen as Bra turned around to show Pan her tail bone, there she saw a small pudge boner like thing poking out.

Pan burst out in laughter "idiot your tails growing !"

Pan paused and slapped her cheeks "YOU HAVE A CHODE FOR A TAIL ! PUHAHAHAHA "

Bra panic "a tell ?!"

pan nodded still laughing "ha ha yeah man the same thing happen to Grandpa before he Turn ss4 "

Bra eyes lite up as she ran in circled trying to find her tail "a SS 4 ?"

Pan laughed "no you got a long ways to go my friend , you have to be at the third level before you can go four sweetie "

Bra stopped running and rolled her eyes. "Talk about letting it go to your head !"

Pan rolled her eyes as the door steamed open.

Pan looked worriedly at Bra.

"it's your life and no matter what you choose ,I'll still be your friend "

Bra nodded And grabbed Pans shoulder in heavy hug. "Thank you Pan"

as the two girls emerge from the time chamber.

**12 hours earlier outside world**

The sun was setting as two best friends sit on the edge of the lookout , with there two Women training for a years time inside house.

When they made it there they realize it was too late ,Trunks was pissed at Pan , and she would hear from him once she got out. Goten could only hoped Bra wasn't in there hating him and thinking he sold those pictures , because he didn't , he never felt so violated and exposed in his life, plus everyone basically knew him and Bra had hooked up , he knew it wouldn't be the Same around everyone. Then he almost died today by the hands of her father.

Goten held his knees with his head down as Trunks sat by him looking out into the scenery. They talked and talked and talked all day waiting for the next afternoon to come to see Pan an Bra.

Goten eyes squinted into the yellow and blue horizon as his arms wrap loosely around his knees.

"I just I don't understand why all this shit happen to me "

Trunks rest his palms on the circular edge and looked at Gotens distance face.

"Bra will understand I'm sure "

Goten shook his head , "what Bra is thinking right now is that I completely bullshitted her last night and she'll never Trust me for something I didn't even fucking do"

Trunks stayed quiet and let his frien vent.

Over time Goten spilled out his troubles.

"I mean she was just so beautiful , just so soft looking ,and you Pan Uub and Marron had left Cleopatra , we just clicked , I really liked her , but as time went on and we re met I lost control of everything of myself and I fell for her , and I kept my feelings from her , but it just all came out and I went to train here to face your dad and she fucking was seeing that bastard and we fell out together ,... But then we met twice after ,both times were terrible and finally last night when we are connecting so beautifully this shit happens "

Trunks took in Gotens words. He didn't sound as angry as he should , he sounded defeated.

"My moms already investigating "

Goten sniffed in the cold breeze as the sun left the sky purplish blue. " it won't matter , Bra won't fight for our bond , she just walks away "

Trunks frown. " got dammit Goten you just can't give up ! Have some day hope ! I'll straighten her ass out she'll listen to you !"

Goten looked frighten at Trunks , just what he needed Trunks fighting his battles again. "No Trunks just let her be I'll wait for her when she's ready to be with me ... Until then I'll suffer "

Trunks jaw dropped who the hell is this ?

"Ugh you and Bra are so fucking stupid , but I refuse to sit by and let somebody frame you and let Bra turn against you !"

Goten smiled for a few seconds , Trunks was a great friend.

"Aren't you here to tell her your innocent ?"

Goten eyes frown "of course I am man ! Every fiber of me wants to tell her over and over again and promise to kill the person who did this to her to us , I want more than anything for her to believe me over everything and everyone else "

"And if she doesn't ?"

Goten smiled sadly as a few manly tears slid out. "Then I'll deal with it "

"And let her GO ?!"

Trunks shook his head. He hated this why couldn't two people who love each other be together , oh he knows why , because they are aliens ! And because of that fucking saiyan blood running in their fathers veins and their own.  
He scratched his head frustrated, but understood Goten a little.

"Bras not good with the media talking about her ... She never had been "

Goten nodded "I know " he covered his mouth. " oh God I bet she feels so alone "... He hung his head in his lap grabbing his forehead frustrated." If I would've never interfered she would be happy right now suffering, if I would've never touch her that night , she could be with a normal person , who didn't cause her so much pain... "

Trunks looked at Goten with pity and angst "What about you Goten ?"

He shook his head "I'm fine ... If I would've stayed away she wouldn't be on that picture with me humiliated , you should've seen her she could barley stand and she pushed me " he breathed heavily..." Just because she acts toughs doesn't mean she isn't hurting Trunks " Goten heart warmed as he thought of last night , Bra really cared for him.

"But ... If I would've stayed away , I would've never felt something so real and powerful , I never thought I could feel like this for someone else , so worried about her all the time everyday wondering if she's smiling if she's happy even If it's next to someone else , I just want her smiling and pain free"

Trunks eyes dropped.

Damn Goten

"What if she walks out that door and walks away from you forever ?"

Goten lips tighten.

"Then it'll be worst then a neglectful father , and a mothers death , , but as long as she's alive Ill be okay "

He smiled "but she's mine Trunks , she will be mine , she's just need time" he looked at the starry night

"I believe that "

Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten shoulder.

He really missed Pan. And wonder if she was lonely right now and how was Bra ?...

He sighed

This was just one of those days when he just wanted to let the cool breeze blow him into a slumber an wake up with everything all better...

Bra came out with her long blew pony tail blowing from the rope hair tie. Her eyes squinted in the wind as her ripped spandex shorts hugged her hips and white shirt blew back her arms rested at her sides slightly on her hips. Her bare feet smacked on the tile with a bump poking out her back.

Pan came out squinting in the wind and her blue suit ripped from the chest exposing her black undershirt. Her lips parted a bit fuller and dry , her face was confused as the steam cleared and his blue eyes appeared scolding at her she smiled jumping in place shaking her hands as her heart skipped beats.

Trunks couldn't help his smile as he jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his back with her bright smile and chin resting on his shoulder.

She giggled and pulled away to look at his face

He smirked wrapping around her stomach tighter "hi "

She chuckled "hey " and threw her hands around his neck again smashing his face in her chest "

The two laughed as their foreheads met and their lips.

They were so wrapped up in seeing each other again they forgot of their friends and family.

They both sudden turned to see Bra and Goten making eyes contact.

Pan blushed and jumped down from Trunks and looked at Goten.

He looked so hopeful. She wanted to hug he as well ,but.

Trunks saw Goten , he was stuck , just relishing in the sight of Bra who looked completely different from yesterday , yesterday's she had short blue hair now it was long and thick she wasn't as curvy either , training did wonders to a Saiyans body.

She looked up into his eyes. If he wanted to sell pictures of her , if he wanted to expose her to her world like that and see her break he wouldn't get it , she was over that by now , and though it was still fresh to the world she could deal with it now.

She looked at Trunks and smiled " sorry we couldn't bond brother " her face then soften " and Sorry for taking your girlfriend ! Ha ha ha"

She hugged Pan then Trunks.

She was different yes , but still his Goten finally was going to speak.

"Bra I didn't even know those photo existed " he said with honest eyes and every hopeful thought and feeling on his sleeves just knowing hoping and praying she loved him enough to believe him over everything else.

Wind blew quietly over the look out

Bra still felt the heat come to her cheeks , it was embarrassing.

She shook her head.

He think he could screw mate and bond with the saiyan princess and she'll just fall in his hands , well he may of been right 366 days ago. She didn't believe a word from his mouth , she couldn't think of any other person who would do this to her.

"Bra you gotta believe me "  
He pleaded noticing her tensing body language telling the world to fuck off.

She frown "Goten I don't have to do anything "

And with that in a slow motion his heart crack and broke as her foot took off on the tile with her elbows swinging. She dived off the looked out into the sky out of his sight.

Goten eyes widen as he fell back on the floor everything those bones in that skin was fragile

She couldn't fly !

His heart stopped for a complete 30 seconds

Then he saw her with her knee forward soaring through the sky with her disappearing with burning green star dust behind her turning into a shiny spec.

His bird flew away.

Pan grabbed Goten and hugged him.

As Trunks watched heart broken , he wanted both of then happy.

He bend down to his best friend and girlfriend and patted his back.

His sister been scared of marriage since day one she hated the thought of belonging to someone for forever and the type of relationships Saiyans had were stronger than a piece of paper.

Dammit

Bonding with Bra was the worst thing Goten could've ever did.

Bra landed at CC and walked through the doors to the GR

Maybe life wasn't all about reproducing and getting married and leaving happily ever after , maybe life was about going through real struggles on your own even though it hurts and everything in you tells you to choose one way and that one nerve is telling you to go another.

"Daddy "

Vegeta stood in the middle of the room with his back to Bra.

"You took the idiot back ?" He asked disappointed.

She shook her head "no daddy I didn't... I'm sorry if I disappointed you ... Again "

Vegeta said nothing.

"I was weak , but I want to get stronger ! Train me daddy !" Bra said determine.

"train with me "

He turned around after hearing words from her he thought he would never.

He smiled "closed the door and suit up Brat !"

Bra laughed and giggled not before jumping on him catching him by surprise.

My daddy will always be the number one man in my life... He would protect me no matter what.

Bra was all dressed and ready to leave as soon as possible to avoid everyone one until she went to class.

She had to face the press who still cared about the pictures. She had saw her mother and she told her Greg had been by upset.

Bras heart doomed in guilt , not even Greg would be there.

She opened her helicopter door and got in and started the engine flying into the sky.

"You think you can get rid of me so easy ?"

Bra jumped in surprise in fear to see a red face Greg. She had been stalked before so she was freaked out the relax "Greg ?"

"Bra how could you stomp all over me like that "

"Greg I'm so-"

"No listen to me !"

"I want you so badly Bra why can't you just trust me was it him the one who hurt you was he the one who leaked those pictures oh God I'll kill him "

Greg pressed auto pilot and grabbed Bras wrist pulling her to him.

She felt how heavy she was compared to him now how much stronger , how much better she was than a human... How did Pan date guys before Trunks ?... He's so fragile and small and weak and I I want to protect him.

"Greg you should leave me for god , my face is everywhere with another man !"

His eyes looked deeply into hers and grabbed her back taking a deep breath "I don't care all I won't is you !"

"Bra Briefs will you give me a chance to show you , what to be in love is and what it's like to be love , I'll never hurt you like G S , I respect and cherish you , you are one in a million and a million in one , please please Trust me with your heart and take a chance on. Me , because over this two years I took a chance and I fell so fast and loved you from a far and now I've tasted your lips I refuse to let you go , you are beautiful in every way don't listen too what they say , you haven't changed in my eyes please will you be my girlfriend ?"

Bra eyes widen as unexpected tears slid down her cheek.

Greg


	20. Oops

**An: teehee major T/ P lol I love this chapter... **

**disclaimer I don't own animals by Marron 5**

* * *

**Tokyo January senior year**

**Pan**  
There was an earth threat... But we the Z team decided to love normally... So I went back to school with Trunks. I was super saiyan and could beat Trunks and Gotens ass on a good day. We train when we could together... Bulmas been in her laps a lot worrying Vegeta who comes flying over her to spar with Trunks and on those nights I go to my dorm I share with Nori. Mom and dad came to visit and I had to pretend I lived there... Marron was still working for Capsule Corp and I heard Uub was designing a new mall also training and planing a trip to the time chamber with Goten well he still taught and walked around like a 40 year old than a twenty six year old. And Bra.. Well i couldn't have a grudge over who she chose to be with it, but I grew angry thinking of it. It was all this talk of bonding and mating around my mom and Grandma , who both frown upon Bra, for breaking Gotens heart , but understood her reasons. I wonder if me and Trunks had a bond like theirs Goten and Bra ?... She had more saiyan blood than me maybe me and Trunks had more of a human connection. And thats find with me... Speaking of Trunks we both graduate this year at the same time,I'm so nervous , and I've been waiting for him to speak of our future are we over ? Or maybe we just began ?... I slept and loved with Trunks for four years , I hope it would be more. My dad has this nursing Job lined up for me and are preparing my room for my return, but I didn't want to go back home !... I wanted to stay in Tokyo !... I wanted to stay with Trunks , so bad... He would be the president , by July and probably screwing foreign women all over the world.

**February**

They sat in two chairs opposite one another as the dark room grew in them.

His laughed mixed with her giggles.

Her shirt was roses as the artist shook and mixed purple and red ink.

His shirt was off as an artist across the room shook a small bottle of black ink...

They laughed and blushed as they both couldn't believe they were doing this.

It started all as an innocent game of poker which turn into a heated game of truth of dare. Trunks dared Pan to get a tattoo and He didn't back down.

**Flashback**.

They walked out his house with her pulling on her black leather jacket.

"Your so going to pussy out " she joked as he locked the door and signaled the alarm to his car to unlock it she got in as he followed and sat in staring up the car.

"Fuck no I Trunks Vegeta Breifs don't back from a dare , even ones made from little girls like you !"

She scoffed as his Bugatti roared and he peeled on onto the road.

"Please Trunks as if mama would let you !"

He frown "I'm a man Panny I do what I want when I want even hot super saiyan women "

She rolled her eyes and looked at the freeway flashing lights as they drove deeper into Tokyo.

"Yeah I'm the only one buddy !"

He laughed yes you are.

Then he smirked "Truth or dare ?"

She gasp and turn to him."it's your turn ?"

"Hey ! You see me driving there don't you I'm getting some ink !"

She chuckled." Fine dare !"

He smirked

Yes he knew she would say that.

"I dare you to get one with me "

He grabbed her hand.

Her eyes widen "wha what ?"

"Come on don't tell me your pu.. Chicken !"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh hell no I don't back out or given in !... Oh Trunks I'm going to give you a bad tattoo !"

He jumped and turn to her "give me ?"

She smiled teasingly "yeah my dare my choice !"

His eyes widen as he thought of having someone tattoo him any suggestion of Pans used for a dare.  
"Wait wait "

She burst in laughter as she climb over her seat and sat in his lap.

Deja Vu

He smiled at the memory.

"You know Pan I never apologized for taking your phone "

She gasp and blushed and looked away.

"Ugh !"

He laughed as she grew embarrassed.

"You keep that information to yourself !" She spat upset he tricked her back then , ugh she was so young.

He grabbed her waist as he took an exit into the city and she took the wheel driving up and down downtown looking for trouble.

They past the streets and buildings booming under the dark sky until they found a rad parlor.

She turn the wheel as he hit the breaks.

They rested in the car for a while while he smirked.

"You know if your picking mines in picking yours!"

She paled

**End flashback**.

"Oh my God !" Pan said to herself.

As the needle buzz

Oh shit needles no !

She looked up at Trunks

No no backing out

She smirked as she thought of the tattoo she picked for him.

Buzz buzz buzz

The tattoo guy brought the needle close to her belly.

She gasp and switch the spot to her lower back.

...

"All done " the guy said as the buzzing stopped Pan was turned around in the chair.

"Oh oh is that it ?" She asked not feeling a thing.

He nodded "take a look " he handed her a mirror.

She looked over her shoulder too see she had a tramp stamp of Purple boxers with red hearts.

The blood rushed to her face as her head snapped.

Oh my God my moms going to kill me !

How could Trunks.

She turn to see him looking as his own tattoo over his heart it was a picture of a pan , an actually black frying pan.

Pan burst out into laughter. As she fell in the leather chair.

Trunks eyes darted wildly over the room to his silly girlfriend on the floor laughing her ass off.

He smirked and and walked over to her and helped up

"I'm going to get you ! My moms.."

"Mamas boy !" She laughed as she saw his skin red around the Black pan.

He turned her around and looked at the pair of boxers on her lower back.

"Puhahaha mines way better !"

The couple laughed and paid for the tattoos as they got back in Trunks car and went home.

**march** **Trunks house.**

pan and Trunks sat on the floor talking about how school was almost over and pretty soon they'll be back him in west city and her in the rural .

their backs leaned against the couch as they talked.

"you know I can't believe I made it " pan smiled

there was plenty of times she just wanted to quit and drop out but didn't.

Trunks smiled and grabbed her hand. "You made it baby "

Pan smiled at him then bigger." I can't wait to live near Marron again ha ha I miss her "

Trunks eyes soften at the mention of his friend name. A couple of weeks ago he put Pan asleep with his Ki and he saw a private memory Of Pan Bra and Marron. He looked away from her and licked his. "It's too bad her and Uub didn't work out "

Pan nodded. " I think ... She loves him ... i think ..." Pan frown." Marron is impossible to read when it comes to guys..."

Trunks sighed and wrapped Pan up in a hug. "Marron will be fine she's a strong women my mom brags about her all the time"

Pan sighed , she hoped.

**Chi Chi's April **

Goten ran for mile around Mt. Pauzo with a black athletic jacket tight on his chest. He breathed heavily as he felt his veins pulse in his caves pumping through his heart finger tips and temples ,

He grunted. As he thought of her and her blue eyes.

His eye sight Heighten as he looked at Tree and could see an family's of ants crawling he then looked at the ground as his foot hit the dirt as brown micro dots splashed.

**_So if I run it's not enough_**

**_You're still in my head forever stuck_**

**_So you can do what you wanna do, eh_**

His teeth enlarged from his gums creating gorilla like fangs. He breath heavily.

How long

How long

Would she make him fucking wait

**_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_**

**_But don't deny the animal_**

**_That comes alive when I'm inside you_**

Her and that dick Greg were now dating , it pissed him off , she was his , but she wanted to run away from her fate and him. They bonded and she was his saiyan princess.

He ran faster and faster through the woods passing tall skinny trees in his shaky vision as he panted thirstily ,

He tired to stay away and give her time , but tonight he needed her tonight. He need his women.

He stopped running and rammed his fist into breaking the bark as his skin went a few shades tanner and shinny hair covered his arms growing out of no where he panted as his body pain and lust filled his DNA. His side burns grew thick as his fangs grew two big to close his mouth ,

Goten had tired to be patient

The animal in heat grunted closing it's eyes as it howled and broke more bark from the tree

Goten wasn't here anymore

The moon shine on him ,The beast smiled lowly as it's heart pulsated blood and widen nostrils twitched and he licked his lips from under his teeth as he held an Haunted smile, he could feel her smell her almost taste her from miles his pupils turn a and shine a crimson honey.

Goten wasn't here anymore.

**Bra**

Tossed and turn in her bed as she sat up panting a sweaty mess alone only in her boy shorts and muscle shirt.

She saw a man no her man no her beast starting at her in the woods.

Her heart skip beats as

He smiled and blasted into the sky.

Bra shot up

Oh God Gotens coming for me she ran out her door grabbing her Ki ring. She took the sky and flew shakily away bouncing in the air.

**_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_**

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_**

**_Just like animals_**

**_Animals_**

**_Like animals-mals_**

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_**

**_I can smell your scent for miles_**

**_Just like animals_**

**_Animals_**

**_Like animals-mals_**

**_Baby I'm_**

Bra felt him gaining fast on her two fast her body shook. As she flew away , the moon shine on her body igniting arousal in her blood causing a frenzy of hormones

Goten flew under the moon already in America flying to have what was his. He was done with mopey silently he had to have his women he had to sink his teeth in her fruit as the juices message and squirt at his core, she could run all she want , he would have her tonight he powered up more flying faster as he broke in sweat pouring from his body.

**_So what you trying to do to me_**

**_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_**

**_But we get along when I'm inside_** **_you, eh_**

She flew as she looked back and saw a spec as she flew over the top of a Forrest. She didn't know if she wanted to smirk or frown as she saw him behind her but she flew faster and more sloppy.

**_You're like a drug that's killing me_**

**_I cut you out entirely_**

**_But I get so high when I'm inside you_**

He squinted as he saw her rear end bouncing trying to run as he was 13 feet away , he through a blast she doge by flying a to the other side looking back horrified that he tried to kill her , her blew scolding eyes met his black angers ones Goten could've been mistaken for a werewolf ,but her being his mate all she. Saw was him as she turned around and flew faster. He felt the excited thumping of her heart he felt her arouse , yeah you know Greg can't do it like me

**_Yeah you can start over you can run free_**

**_You can find other fish in the sea_**

**_You can pretend it's meant to be_**

**_But you can't stay away from me_**

He turn super saiyan closing the space between them wrapping his arms around her waists as she screamed frustrated she been caught as they fell and broke branches until they was on the mossy ground. Panted in her ear as he held her body between his arm and chest breaking her fall , he dropped out of super.

**_I can still hear you making that sound_**

**_Taking me down rolling on the ground_**

**_You can pretend that it was me_**

**_But no, oh_**

He turned her around as her frighten blue eyes met his crimsons ones , she was so scared by how rough he was and how how much it was turning her on making her body shake.

"I'm going to make you scream baby "

He grabbed both her wrist and pressed her upper body down as her eyes shook.

**_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_**

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_**

**_Just like animals_**

**_Animals_**

**_Like animals_**

He crushed down on her body kissing up her neck and straightening her arms above her head. His Ki burn through their clothes like melting butter as he began to make love to her

**_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_**

**_You can't deny, ny ny ny_**

**_The beast inside, side side side_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

His entire back and body flex up and down feeling every silky inch of her.

Her back arched as she he held her down she suck her lip as a yelled came from her throat parting them.

He panted in her ear as he grabbed her side pushing in and out of her.

He breath on her neck

Bras mouth was open as her neck and back arched . Her body was about to jump out her as his furry chest bumped against hers.

She flipped him over and began moving her hips.

The two fought for control with Bra being the winner.

Her body leaked on top of him as she felt his full length and her muscles erupted ,Her throat croaked as she hollered at the moon with her back arched Goten dug his nails into her back.

**Tokyo**

His back was against hers as his hands rubbed and squeezed her breast kissing her neck and ear Love.

Her mouth parted as her body went crazy for him she panted as his hands traveled down her body too grip her thighs and throw her roughly

**_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_**

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_**

**_Just like animals_**

**_Animals_**

**_Like animals-mals_**

Her back hit the wall making pictures fall. Her heart beat sped up as he enter her. He held her still as her she tried to move. Her hair and head whip in pleasures as she tried to move from under him again

He brought his waist heavily down her trapping her between his body and the wood he bit her dress with his teeth ripping the fabric she had left. It was a nice dress too bad.

She frown in an angst face she didn't like him controlling her like this in the moment. She powered up a little making them bounce off the wall still connected as one , but he frown and powered up greater trapping her body back in the wall leaving her body print while holding her wrist

His blue eyes frowned at her as he made love to her rougher making his dresser and house foundation shake. Her body arched and squirmed as her face held and angst looked and her mouth screamed.

He smirked looking her in her pained eyes as her chin was rose.

She was having an orgasm powerless to try and over power him again, the way he liked it.

Her heart beat numbed away as she saw red and caught her breath from her bliss. He was still going and she recovered just as fast already for another one, but no it would be him to give in not her !

She powered up again breaking their bodies from the wall making him stumbled back as she took over control in their love making rolling her waist down on his pelvis

"Ohgrrrrrrrr" he growled as struggled with controlling her she bounced on his lap smirking as He struggled with himself.

He fell back and grabbed two hands full of her bottom trying to push into her instead of her pushing on him.

They struggled meeting each other in the middle of thrust feeling sensations they never felt before.

He grunted and flew them off the floor of his mess of a room. He was wining now and her orgasm was coming her body flooded on him causing him to go insane and turn super saiyan finally winning the battle war and treated.

She screamed and arched her back as she felt not the ecstasy of his member but the golden Ki surrounding it warming her insides , she was crying in pleasure as he pumped and vibrated inside her making her hysterical.

He felt her body pour and pour on tip of him like thick water.

His Ki them up shot

Their heads broke through the layers of the roof making it cave in as his Ki went back down as he moaned they he crushed her waist parting the roof creating a crack as he pushed her through the wooden roof then brick wall until her body was on the grass.

He was trembling as the moon shine.

She felt no injuries just the clam trying to return to her insides.

He kissed her face.

Not caring they were naked in a crack split down the middle of his house , you could see everything on the inside.

She caught her breath blushed and smiled.

He covered her body with his.

As she looked over his shoulder.

"we broke your house "

He sighed and looked back."it seems we have , your a wild one Pan Son "

She blushed "that was you !"

He laughed at her embarrassed face.

"Was I too rough ?" He asked serious he had lost himself and ravished her.

She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"I was are you okay ?! "

She shook her head "no I'm fine"..." I just "...

He blinked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I like it "

His heart stop for a second as he smiled the next and relaxed. He bent down and kissed under her neck and nuzzled in the crook while taking a deep whiff.

"Don't be shy Pan "

"I don't know what came over me "

He rolled his eyes. Pan is weird after during and before sex.

"I know what came over me "

She looked at him as he looked at her coy.

"What ? " she asked confused

"You " he whispered lowly

It took her second to process what he said and dove her face in his chest.

He laughed and picked her Up taking her back in the house through the new entrance they made.

She dressed in her clothes she left over there and keys. He grabbed sweats shoes and a shirt.

"Come on let's go to my dorm "

Trunks laughed "good thing I have insurance "

She blushed and looked back at him.

He ran to her side and picked her up the waist making her feet lift off the ground.

She felt her stomach feel with warm butterfly's.

As the flew slowly to the nearby Senior dorms.

The wind blew around them as the moon shine down blazing on their Ki rings.

She closed her eyes.

"Trunks that was great "

He smiled and held her tighter.

"I know baby " he kissed her neck and bit at it then pulled away.

"I'm drained "

She blushed also tired as well.

They flew to the nice senior dorms Pan shared with Nori , it was way better than the freshman ones , you got your own room instead of space.

They walked into the dark home Pan Barely goes to and laid back in the covers sleepily Trunks wrapped her body in his.

**America**

She panted with her neck arched to the moon and chest sinking as pleasures still lingered dancing on her muscles.

He panted happy he felt her again.

She lowered her head a bit to see the trees as she swallowed.

Greg her boy friend

Goten penis was still inside her as his and hers semen soaked all over the laps. His hands began to careers her waist.

Guilt dirt satisfaction happiness and fear is what she felt.

She betrayed him yet again and with Goten. She looked down at Goten soft chocolate eyes as his face were back smooth and white as the hair disappeared. The man she bonded to the man she loved , the man who exposed her and those pictures , why why did she have to be so weak for him again.

I let him have sex with me even after everything , oh god what if somebody finds out ,gosh I'm so stupid.

He held her waist tight on his.

"Bra " he said softly and pained.

She looked in his loving eyes how how could someone who looked so innocent do this to her.

"Be with me " he said softly

She shook her head stubbornly."no"

He sighed and poked his lip out a bit and grabbed her breast and played with them softly then his eyes traveled back up to her blue orbs.

"Be with me " he repeated.

She closed her eyes and shook her head more emotional. "I can't I have a boyfriend and u betrayed him and those pictures Goten , why why did you do it ?" She opened then back up to ask

He sat Up.

"betrayed ?!" He asked in a soft shine

"No Bra you betrayed me , you didn't believe me and your with someone else !"

"I only got with him because he was there !"

He shook his head.

"And the pictures !"

He grabbed her back and whipped her to look in his face grabbing the back of her neck and looking into her eyes "It wasn't me baby, I would never do it to you , you means so much to me Bra , and I know I mean something to you too ?"

She breathed into his chest searching his eyes for a lie. She levitated disconnecting their bodies.

Flying away

He sat there with his arms wide open and lowered his head.

She needed more time.

He frowned. But this time he won't be quiet she'll hear him , she'll hear her mate.

He flew as naked to her house and open the door breaking the chain then slamming it closed.

Bra was standing in the hall before the living room.

She didn't look at him

He walk towards her standing a few inches from her.

Her eyes lowered at his body staring. "Goten please Go"

He frown. "No you'll hear me Bra Briefs I'm your fucking mate , and you need to stop running from me "

She closed her eyes looking away." You sold those pic pictures " she said Shakily

"I didn't Bra I didn't "

She closed her eyes as he step closer.

"You want to believe I can see it what's stopping you ?"

"You can't see that ?!"

He frown and backed her up to the wall not caring his flesh was touching hers he looked into her eyes.

"You love me Bra"

She finally let the tears fall.

He rest his forehead on hers a their heart beat sync.

"And you hate it and it kills me "

Her knees gave out as he grabbed her arm standing her up shaken her.

"Leave him Bra , your only delaying his heart break "

He shook her as she cried

"Say it !"

She gave in as his knees spread her legs and hands grabbed her from behind her neck in tangled with her blue hair.

"Say what ?" She whispered.

"Say you'll leave him "

He entered her causing her to yelp.

"I'll leave him I'll leave him" she yelled feeling the pleasures of being with him again like a greeted junkie over dosing on her poison.

Goten wrapped her up and took her upstairs laying her down on her bed kissing her face and caressing her like the princess she was.

**Next morning**.

Bra cried as Goten dressed in old clothes of his she kept.

She sat on the floor with her arms in between her legs hunched over.

He looked at her.

"Why do you cry so much when your with me ?" He fell on his I knees and grabbed her hand and the back of her neck looking sadly into her eyes.

She sniffed.

As he messaged her neck, she wasn't ready he thought.

"Bra how long am I'm going to wait "

She frown "I don't belong to you Goten !"

He pulled her closed. "But yes you do "

She shook her head."I'm a saiyan warrior !"

He gave her a aggressive glare. "You love me bra , because what we did last night proves it "

She frown "all it proves I'm a cheater !"

"Yeah you cheat on me ! Being with that fucker !" He spat

She looked away. Was she cheating on Goten or Greg. What did Goten want her soul ?... He already took everything else when he sold those pictures.

"What did you do with the money ?" She asked him the same question she's been asking herself.

His face soften and pulled her closer. "It wasn't me Bra"

She looked in his innocent chocolate eyes. She wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't.

He saw her pull away as she looked down clearly still not believing him, but she nuzzled closer to his neck and rest her face in his neck feeling his pulse in his veins.

His breath got caught as he picked her up and dove in her bed wrapping her up.

"I know you love me Bra you can't hide it "

She closed her eyes."I'm in a relationship Goten " and Goten had betrayed her , but she pretended and pushed those pictures out of her head as she just wanted to be near to him.

Goten chest tense as he sniffed her hair. "You better not fuck him , Bra I swear I'll kill him "

Bra shook her head. Ugh ! Gotens so possessive ! It's annoying I don't belong to anyone !. He couldn't tell her what to do !

He was kissing her neck

Her eye squinted as she gave in...

_Oh Goten_

Why

...

His clothes had again been ripped away. He laid with his love in his arms side by side lips to lips nose to nose eyes to eyes and face to face blinking at each other.

Her eyes shook widely from side to side as he looked at her with lowered eyes and a small smile.

She saw it ... The love.

Her heart spas as she scouted down to put her ear to his heart organ. The blood organ caught it's breath as it feathered and thumper against her ear and face warming her white cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his waist , holding him.

The pictures far away in false reality as her dreams came true, living in his arms.

Her nose and lips rest on his heart beat.

She felt hands claw at her sides tickling she smiled giggled and smash her face closer to him.

He smiled as his little bird squirmed

Her body shake as her face grew red and smile ear to ear "Goten !"

He tickled harder. As her body bumped against her.

Too see her so ... So un guarded so beautiful innocent and free happyily to be next to him.

Her chest heaved in laughter as he heard her heart beat quicken

He smiled with his grin so graceful and eyes almost closed. It felt great to be near her.

"Ha ha ha stop "

He ran his fingers up her belly.

"No !"

"Goten !"

He laughed and grabbed her by her waist and picked her up under his feet holding her hands with his as his legs extended her body up and she squealed

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HA HA HA "

Her body curled as he balanced her.

Her eyes open to look at him smiling at her

"Goten put me down !"

He laughed as he bend his knees and lowered her body in his chest holding her back and waist

Her giggles slowed as she realized her was holding her more serious now. He laughter soon turn into silence as the reality of what she was doing dawn on her , she let the man who exposed her have her again . He said he didn't , and she wanted so bad to believe him , but couldn't.

"Goten"

"Don't say it "

"Go"

He closed his eyes and hugged her one last long time.

"I love you Bra... I'll see you later "

Bra let him squeezed her tenderly as he flopped her down in her bed.

He dressed in his other clothes he had left there , he back away backwards looking at her with angst eyes backing away.

Bra breathed in her covers as her heart beat against her chest.

No

It didn't seem right , for him to leave , but her lips couldn't move they twitched but couldn't move.

He finally left.

Probably flying miles away by now.

She grabbed her covers.

the next day she had two look in Greg's eyes and pretend everything was fine , even though the guilt ate her up inside and her heart yearned to be forgiven and to have Goten again. When She kissed Greg she felt nothing but cold lips

**A month later Tokyo**

**May**

A month later. trunks house just been remolded And they moved back in. But Pan went back to her dorm

Three days , it's been three days since he saw her. She said she had the flu or something and been not feeling well. He offered to come over and take her to the ER , but she said no not to worry and go to class. And that was all through text message. He missed her voice and missed her near. Finally Wednesday he deiced to drive to campus and see her !... She's been at her dorm. He had picked up all her homework and assignments she missed. It was their last year , it was crucial for them to be doing their best. He deiced on taking his truck instead of His coop that grey day. He parked outside and jog to their door grabbing the Ki from under their welcome mat. He let himself in with a smile awaiting to see her face and ebony hair.

"Pan ?"

He heard nosies and grew worried rushing through the house. He felt no Ki. But heard someone in a room and disturbing noises.

He Burst through the bathroom to see her.

Sprawled out on the tile floor in a pink robe baggy eyes and wet lips resting her head against the tub.  
"Pan !"

He rush to her side and picked her up.

She jumped surprise wearing her Ki ring and blushing. "trunks no ! Don't look at me !" She cried embarrassed she looked to disgusting to be around him like this.

He rushed to her room and found a blanket wrapping her up in it. "What the hell Pan ? You look terrible ?!"  
He yelled in hER face

Her was glazed over.

"Thanks babe "

He sighed "no no your beautiful you just look so pale !"

She cried "I'm fine I'm fine go back home !"

He picked her up in her bundle of blankets and robe and carried her out the door.

"No no missy you are sick"

He grabbed the waste basket and carried her through out the house onto the porch locking her door then placed her in the front seat.

Pan shivered as the heat from outside blazed down in the car.

Trunks got in and looked at her , she looked at him and could literally feel how back she looked.

Oh god.

She combed her hair with her fingers and tried not to talk the whole drive.

"I got your home work baby "

She nodded and looked out the window she didn't want to look at trunks he was too handsome.

Unfortunately , her stomach didn't hear her brains warning and she spilled out everything in the basket , hurling so hard tears came out , as she tried to force it back in.

Trunks jumped as he watched her worriedly.

"Oh my God baby we have to go to the doctor !"

He shook her head weakly. Ugh no his car is going to smell oh jeez I'm a mess.

When she composed herself she finally spoke. "I'll get over this I'm never sick for long"

He looked at her and sighed as he turn to his house and parked outside. "Fine " he smiled" well I'll cook for you. And we can work on your homework"

She nodded. Unable to understand why he was even able to look at her.

They got out and walked over to her sighed.

She tripped on the concrete and he caught her as her legs turn to noodles.

He had that feeling again , when Ashely had dislocated her shoulder. Pan was in pain.

"Baby what's wrong ?" He asked heartfelt. He felt her forehead burning up.

She finally held onto him needed his support. "It's just the flu or something I'm fine " he nodded worriedly. And brought her to his bathroom sitting her on the toilet and running a shower.

He grabbed two towels and sat them on the counter.

"You need a cold shower baby ,"

She nodded as he bend down and kissed her forehead rubbing her hair and head. She blinked lowly as she bit her cheek still feeling disgusting and sweaty.

"I love you "

She closed her eyes "I love you too "

Trunks then walked to his bathroom then to the kitchen and pulled out the chicken rice and egg rolls he would make for her.

He turned on the burner as the blue flames lite , he put Olive on a pan and began to heat it on low the he began chopping Vegetables.

Bang clink clink

Trunks jumped as the knife flew out his hand landing in his ceiling. He looked at it for a few seconds then. What was that noise. Oh Pan !.

He ran from the kitchen to the bathroom to see a body on the floor of the shower behind the crystal glass.

He slid it open and saw her shaken in the cold water on the cold pale skin glowed against the tan tile. Her black hair slicked and tangled in the water all over her body and sprawled on the floor.

He went in as water sprinkled on his clothes and hair.

"Pan what happen ?" He asked as he sat her up against the wall.

She shivered." I slipped " he looked at her with searching eyes. Seeing her like this was hard for him. She may of been super saiyan and a little stronger than him , but she was still his women so valuable to his heart , he loved her so much , though she was strong too him she was fragile innocent weak and little.

Trunks had that look in his eyes. Confused yet concern and passionate.

Pan smiled a little ,and grabbed his face."baby relax your face " he didn't she rose her Ki softly to force his features to ease. He looked down as he grabbed her wrist softly " don't do that you need your strength "

"No I need you to calm down , I'm fine , just a little weak "

His eyes fluttered to hers looking mystically into her ebony orbs as the water ran on her face. "You sure ? I'll rent out a whole hospital if I had to !"

She laughed and nodded. "I'm okay the only medicine I need is my Trunks "

He smiled and rose his eyebrows. Grabbing her towel and began to wash her body then hair with his products then he dried her off and gave her his boxers and a random shirt she left over there.

He laid her down at the edge of the bed as he bed down in his knees in front of her laying his head on her thighs.

Smiles kept creeping onto her face as she felt a strands tickle where his hair touched her waist , but then Her nose crinkled as the smell of burning went straight to her belly."what is that ?"

Shit

Trunks got up and went to the kitchen , the oil was boiling , he quickly took it off and turn off the burner.

"damn fuck !"

Pan walks out his bedroom slowly to the open island and looked at him.

He looked up at her.

Her thick hair was blown out and her eyes seem do deep near the kitchen  
Glow. He eyes widen as he stared at her feeling sensations and love pure over his heart traveling through his veins and too his finger tips toes and Brain.

Beep beep

Beep beep

Beep beep

Pan lips curved into chuckles as she giggled oblivious to him being paralyzed and laughing at his sweet attempt to cook.

Beep beep

Beep beep

Beep beep.

He heard the thumper of what he thought to be his heart but it was doubled , no tripled , it flooded through his senses like a wild fire on a river. The beats all coexist with each other , one prideful and determine , one soft and strong willed and one too small to even bed identified , but so soft and precious to hear.

He was in love deeply in love . How could his heart beat change all over a women ... Pan had been a great girlfriend fun and loving and he love her , but this felt beyond that now ,like like destiny or fate or forever until death and even after that.

Pan looked up at Trunks stern face as she walked around the counter and flew to get the knife "I'll help you baby "

His heart doomed as he felt an magnetic pull to her as passed him up like she was carrying his reason to feet unwilling move forward stomping towards where she stood by the counter.

Arms wrapped around her.

She gasped and turned around in his arms hugging him back.

She smiled just loving he was near.

"Are you hungry ?"

She nodded "but I can't keep anything down "

He lowered his neck and head and kissed her lips "good"

He picked her up and took her back to his room and gentle laid her in the bed.

Pretty soon his bare chest was on hers with his chest tattoo glued on her skin

Trunks was soft and gentle. And usually when they went at it they go hard , but sometimes Trunks would make sure to be nice and smooth.

She was sick , but she didn't care. She was melting under the man she love she needed him she needed it , she loved to have his body dominating hers she loved to please him she loved his chest lavender hair tan white skin blue beach eyes , the way he could have her anyway he wanted , the one who she had a symbolized tattoo of the one she would die for... A frenzy of numbing pleasure invaded her veins like it always did and their pink Ki drowned them.

Trunks rested on top of her. As the calm came from the climax.

He had been so gentle to gentle , he wanted to ravish her , but he couldn't bring himself to be rough like they usual did. He guess because she was sick. My the love making had been slow and tortuous to him , it was the best.

Pan felt Trunks tremble with his lavender hair tickling her cheeks.

Her chest build up in deep breaths as she felt it again.

"Trunks !" She yelled

He jumped up freeing her as she ran to the bathroom and puked.

Trunks watched her hurl in shock at his her body straighten and her head went deeper in the toilet bowl.

He had been an idiot she was sick ! What was he thinking , he went her and sat down by her patting her back and holding her hair.

Thursday.

Pan didn't get no better , but she finally ate something some ramen and she just drunk the juice leaving the noodles. She didn't puke as much as yesterday , but her headache was extreme and roll he could do was give her those weak pain pills humans use and watch as he did their homework he didn't go to school that day and as the day went on looks like he won't be tomorrow either. When Pan finally went to sleep he was exhausted ,from the double piles of homework ,but he didn't mind she was clearly suffering way more than him

Friday day

It was around 5 School had been let our for the day not that two Saiyans went.

Trunks watch Pan hurl out her breakfast he made her. He was beginning to think and worry...

He had to do something seeing her like this was too much.

Me looked at her as she stood up and began to brush her mouth.

"I'll be back "

She looked up at him and nodded feeling sad he was leaving had she finally puked him out her life.

"I'll get something for your stomach "

She nodded and sighed she already took a lot of medicines to no avail , but Trunks didn't give up.

"Okay "she peeped

Trunks walked out his house and locked the door taking a deep breath as he went to his truck which was parked next to his coop and next to Pans car.

He looked back as he pulled away and zoomed towards downtown.

It was a grey hot day... The clouds filled with water but didn't cry covered the Sun shine.

Trunks gripped the stirring wheel as he looked at the traffic...

Pan had been sick all week...  
And wasn't getting over it. If we Saiyans got sick it was for an hour if that. So why was she still... He was a under grad in medicine and a certified doctor , by now well he would be next month once he graduate. But he couldn't figure out what could cause a saiyan to fall so weak. There was one idea.. But that was impossible.

8 years ago when he was days from going of to UT with Goten his mom called him to her lap and gave him the talk with his father which was way overdue and uncomfortable for his mom being their and funny from his father version of the birds and the bees. Mom frown at dad then gave me a shot saying to be careful with the hussy at School. I was shocked at first my mom think I would be so irresponsible , Goten had years worth of Condoms... She said that it was a 7 ye-

Trunks slammed on the breaks as he heard honking.

He jumped out of it and took the exit onto down town.

It it was a 7-year shot ... That will deactivate his fertility low enough so when he had sex the risk of getting a women pregnant was low. He admit he had one slip... And it was Pan...

But then many many many many slips later with Pan. And it was now his 8 year of college. No no that can't be she's just has the flu right ?... He asked himself.

Oh shit panic build in his chest as Gohan and Videl flashed in his mind. Damn he should've been told them.

He parked outside a drug store. And put on his beanie cap hiding his hair and sun glasses, he got out walked in the dull halls of the stores with and hand held red basket.

He grabbed milk ice cream yogurt sprite and can soup.

He continue to the medicine isle and grabbed a few extra strength pain pills. He passed up the female section and shivered. When was Pan last ?... Oh fuck each month he would know when it came because she would have to Pry off her saying they couldn't do it while her friends was In town.. He now wished he had that tortuous week. Finally he made it too the pregnancy tests , he grabbed a hand full and through them in. He took a deep breath. It was his fault Pan stop taking her birth control , he told her it was pointless sense they caused her monthly visit to be more longer and heavier. He looked down at his pants. Why do you get us in so much trouble !... Looked back up to see he was in the baby isle his heart thudded as he saw toys strollers bottles and other things surrounding him. He saw diapers with cute baby's on them. He smiled softly as the mothers strolled up and down him blushing and giggling.

"Oh my !" A women shirked with a toddler

"He's so handsome !" Another whispered

Trunks jumped out of there and ran to the counter.

The man looked at him funny.

"How many women you got pregnant ?"

Trunks blushed as he handed him back his card. He snatched it and his back running out of there

Shit

He hoped no one noticed him.

He zoomed towards home. Breathing hard and sweating he didn't know how to approach Pan with this.

He parked and got out the truck and went in his home going to the kitchen.

"Pan ?" He asked while dumping ice cream yogurt milk and ice in the blender. And starting a pot of soup.

"Huh ?" Her voice came back clouded

"Where are you ?" He asked as he crushed then things together.

"In the bathroom !"

"I have something for your " he gulp ... He could barley say it "Stomach "

"Okay !"

He poured her a glass and went to his bathroom to see Pan dressing in jeans and a t-shirt gloves with a mop in her hand and a bucket close by.

The bathroom was spotless.

Trunks eyes widen as snatched the mop from her.

"What are you doing ?! "

She jumped. " I I felt a little better so I I started to clean "

"you can't breath in these fumes !" He yelled

She looked at him confused "what are you talking about ?!"

He relaxed a bit as she frown.

"Your your sick "

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's bleach or anything it's the fruity stuff !"

He relaxed a bit.

"Sorry "

"It's fine "

He handed her the milkshake. She looked testy at it knowing her stomach was a rollercoaster lately. But one sip and it was gone. It was so delicious , all this puking had not been good for her saiyan appetite which feels like a hole.

He smiled softly as she licked the sides of her empty cup.

Her eyes tracked to his and she blushed at her piggish ways.. Then she smirked at him as her stomach growled.

"Your hungry ?"

She looked down at her belly and patted it. "I feel like a ghost down there "

He smiled "I making you some soup baby "

She smiled" thank you baby and can you make another milkshake !" She smiled

He nodded "of course " then his face went serious.

Her face looked concern noticing the change of the air.

"I fucked up Pan "

Pan eyes widen as she pictured everything he could have fucked up.. He cheated on her ! He chest starting heaving.

He lowered his eyes and grabbed her sides bringing her closer as the bag hung in his arm bouncing on her legs.

"I I my shot ... My mom gave me "

She blinked confused worriedly and hurt at his chest."what what ?"

"I" he took a deep breath "it expired"

She frown "well yeah Trunks those things don't last forever that's why I got the pill and plus my slight fear of needl-"

"It expired This past august "

Pan blinked for a second as her heart pounded. What was Trunks saying ? "What ?"

"I'm sorry I forgot , and my mom usual let's me know when a due date is up , I'm not good with those "

"Trunks what are you saying ?" Her heard doomed in fear as he continued.

"I know I fucked up and your on you birth control and well we don't use condoms "

Pan Blinked "so ?" He wasn't implying she was ?... Oh no

"And your sick ..."

"Everyone gets sick "

"Pan "

"What ?" She asked in a shaky voice as tears threaten.

"You haven't had your period this month or last month "

She pushed him away and closed her eyes as the tears fall... "I'm not ready for this !" She ran out the restroom door.

He stood there blinking. What the hell was that , he frown if she thinks she could run away with my kid in her she gots another thing coming. They was in this together.

He dashed after grabbing her arm roughly closing the door.

"Trunks !"

He rushed to the kitchen turning off the soup then dragged her back in the restroom while she cried. He sat her on the toilet and closed the door.  
She cried against the toilet.

Trunks was saying she was pregnant , it all added up it all made senses , but , but she couldn't be , she was so young still in college and her parents didn't even know she had a boyfriend let alone Trunks !.. And now poof a baby !...

"No no I can't be "

He frowned at her "Pan we don't even know of you are !" He yelled at her.

She looked at him through her tears she love him with all her heart , but a baby ? Her baby ? Their baby another life ?... She started to fill responsibilities over flown her and fears. She now could see why Bra would want to run away from something like this it's over whelming. Was it that saiyan instinct to abandon when things go too real too important too hurtful for comfort did saiyan women have that trait more than the man ?.

She looked at Trunks. Standing there a little nervous but he's here there waiting for her to met him half way and deal with this together. He's right she may not even be pregnant.

He grabbed a random box from the bag dropping the bag to the floor and opening the package for her she grabbed it and pulled down her pants and peed on it.

Trunks heart grew nervous as he Felt those triple heart beats again all stressed thumpers after another.

She got up and wash her hands placing the stick down.

After she was done she looked at herself.

She hardly look like a mom. More like a scared little girl who wanted her mommy. Oh mom .. Videl she needed Her mother to hug her right now.

Trunks was struggling with his own emotions. A father ?... Already ?... He still depended on his mom. But he really didn't mind , if he had to be a dad he would be a dad.

He walked closer to Pan and rubbed her back. She held on to him. Shaking like a leaf.

He patted her head.  
"It'll be alright "

"Heee " she peeped and crying

"Heee " "heee " "heee " she took deep half breaths as the tears would slid out and the cries would come out in awkward noises.

He understood her angst and let her soak his chest with her hands between her eyes and his chest hiding.

He circled his arms around her waist and held her.

"I got you Pan don't worry " he pulled her away and looked in her eyes seriously " I got you Son Pan" he whispered thickly with a hope she believed him.

She felt as if everything would be okay looking up at him. She never thought she would love someone this much.

Beep beep

The test beeped on the counter and they both walked over to it.

Pan grabbed it as Trunks took it from her they both say the screen on the little stick say:

**Pregnant**

She back away grabbing her face then her belly holding it gasp in more tears they weren't angst but they weren't cheery either.

Trunks dropped the stick and followed her as she cried more.

how could I do this she thought , there's a threat coming and I'm pregnant , it's not fair to the baby.

Her back was to the bathroom wall as he began to cry as well. At the fact he would have a child and with her and at how worried she was.

He grabbed her again and held her as her arms didn't know to hug him back or hug her belly or snatch her hair out.

"Trunks I'm scared" she whispered

He grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"We are a family now Pan !" He said with no hesitation no disbelieve

"We are in this together ! I always told you I won't leave you , I'll be by your side and our baby"

Pan closed her eyes as she touch the top of her belly. Him saying our baby like that made it all real.

She felt unbearable love for something no someone she just found out about 15 mintues ago , her heart beat rumble her throat as she felt a small very tambourine thumper.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to the living room sitting her down.

"You need to eat Pan you haven't really ate anything in past 5 days , not only you need the nutrients but the baby do to "

Pan was crying and nodded as he went down to kiss her forehead. "Your going to be a great Mommy to my baby Pan"

She looked up at his soft happy blue eyes.

He was happy ?...

She watched him heat her up some soup. She couldn't of find any better father for her baby , but she was still scared.

"Trunks !"

He turn around. "Yeah ?"

"I want my " she cracked In those deep cries again "mommmmmmm "

His eyes dropped in worry. As he approached her softly.

"I know I know baby ,but we can't just go over there today ?"

She shook her head."my dad's going to kill you "

Trunks couldn't show her his fear of Gohan , inFact he didn't care anymore Pan and his baby was his happiness he would fight for that.

"Soon baby "

She sniffed. "Call Bra and uncle Goten "

Trunks grabbed his phone and dialed his sister putting her on speaker.

Bra: hello

Trunks: what are you doing ?

Bra: I'm in California at the beach with Greg

Trunks: Fuck Greg should call Goten come over here Pans...

Pan: Hi Braaaaa ! Sniff sniff I miss youuuuuuu

Bra: PAN ARE YOU CRYING WHAT DID HE DO ?

Trunks: Hey !

Pan: Ha ha BRA IM FINE TRUKS IS PERFECT HAVE FUN WITH GREG OK BYE

Bra: your sure I can fly right over there it'll take some hours but it's the weekend ! And I miss you guys

Trunks: funny way of showing it

Bra: What was that ?!

Trunks: I said bye you super bitch ! I'm team Goten

Click

Bra called right back but Trunks ignored her call

Pan burst in laughters and tears at Trunks.

"Why you changed your mind ?"

Pan looked sad. "She lives to far and I just I still kind of want her to be with Uncle Goten"..." And I don't want to hear about Greg anymore "

Trunks nodded. "Maybe we should call Goten , he's been well you know "

Pan eyes glazed as she began to cry again thinking of her uncle and then the baby. "Marron "

Trunks called Marron.

**Marron**

She flew straight from work to Tokyo with gritted teeth.

That bastard Trunks was dead.

Him was asking her to come over and Pan was crying in the back ground Marron assumed the worst.

He had hit Pan.

She was about to do some serious ass kicking to Trunks , he wasn't going to slap around Pan while he was far away from everyone. Oh no not on her watch.

She liked Trunks , he was cool and funny maybe he didn't hit Pan ?... I don't know but she was crying.

Marron landed and saw Pans car next to Trunks. When she walked up the lawn to the house she assumed was Trunks.

She saw it

The Mohawk she known to well.

"Uub ?"

She hadn't see him since rushing Bra out of CC. Since then she went back to the island not to live but to visit her moms been training and going to CC , in fact Bulma had a big operation on her mother pretty soon and she was nervous , her mom was never the same even after being wished to be human , her powers stayed with her and her android body.

Uub turn around shock.

She wore business pants and a purple shirt black flats. Her hair a little longer.

"Marron ?"

Marron heart thudded as she saw him. Last time he didn't even say two words to her. No Marron don't choke act normal, save your friendship.

"Oh my God I'm killing Trunks what did he he do ?" She rushed banging on the door.

Uub jumped. "They called you to huh ?"

Trunks open the door for his friends.

Happy to see them he clapped hands with Uub as Marron brush past him dashing into the living room looking madly around for Pan.

"Where is she ?!"

Trunks and Uub came back in to see the hostile Marron she bend foward throwing her hair in a rubber band putting up her fist.

"Let's go boxers !"

Trunks and Uubs eyes widen

"You think you can hurt my friend and hide her body !"

"what are you -"

"Marron "

Marron heard a soft voice coming from the other room. She forgot about the boys and dash into a room she assume was Trunks. There was Pan laying in bed face dried but still red and puffy.

"Oh Pan !"

Trunks walked to his room only to be shoved out by the angry daughter of Krillen and his own door slammed in his face.

He blinked then looked back at Uub.

"Marron is ..."

"I know " Uub said half smiling. She was crazy and that's what he loved.

"Come on dude tell me what happen "

The too friends sat on the couches.

"Dude she's ... Pregnant "

Uub eyes widen a bit then he smiled, "oh wow ha ha okay congratulations "

Trunks looked at his cheerful friends face. This was no laughing matter.

Uub sense Trunks mood

"Look Trunks calm down what you expect me to do ?... I'm happy for your guys , I'm not her dad i think it's great "

"Yeah but the threat and Gohan and my family it's just not the right time even I can agree to that , but i just don't know how to tell her parents "

Uub blinked up and stuck out his lips. Care free "how about just say it ?"

Trunks looked up at him. Uubs right.

...

Marron rushed in Bed with Pan looking at her face for bruises , but didn't see none.

Pan hugged Marron around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Oh Marron "

Pan nuzzled her nose in Marrons hair.

Marron hugged Pan back. "What did Trunks do ?" She whispered deadly

Pan shook her head. "Nothing why ?"

"Well maybe because you look like you cried all the water out of your body"

Pan sat up and blinked out more tears in the dark room turning on the lamp.

Marron blinked widely at Pan as the dim room glowed on her.

"No I I haven't " she cried more "I'm pregnant "

Pan cried as Marron eyes widen

She had many friends who had children or told her they were pregnant , but Pan was her best friend family . Sister.

Tears rolled down Marron cheek.

"I'm an Idiot mare I know , but I love him so much and " Pan looked at her belly " and I love this thing growing in me more !"

Marron shook her head and grabbed Pans arm softly and brushed her hair out her face."no no Pan your not an Idiot " sniff sniff " your a mother and I am a aunt " Marron smiled.

Pan looked up in Marron eyes...  
"I'll protect your little baby " Marron said kissing Pans belly. Pan chuckled.

Marron looked back up at Pan. "What about the threat ?"

Pans head lowered. "I know it's selfish , but I'm having my Baby threat and all and if it's earths end then then I'll die with Trunks and my baby by side , together "

Marron heart wrenched... Pans right how long ... How long did earth have ?... With threats and such happening , we had to live through it. A baby a child ?... Marron wasn't sure she ever have one , but Pan was having one , and that was close.

"Did you tell Bra?"

Pan shook her head no.

Marron chuckled. " I bet she'll feel sick that she slept with her nephew or niece great uncle ha ha ha "

Pan chuckled then stop. "Marron I just believe Goten didn't do it you know ?"

Marron sighed "I know its just Bra believes it , and your in a tough spot I get he's your uncle , had it been any other guy would you have took his side ?"

Pan blinked and shook her head no."my grandma calls me and ask about Bra sometimes and Dad was shocked to learn of the two , mom well she just was pissed that no one believed Goten but us "

Marron nodded. "Well at least the bastard survived Vegeta "

Pan smiled. "I'll tell her later "

Knock knock

Pan got up as did Marron.

"Who's here ?" Marron asked

Pan smiled "uncle Goten !"

Goten was manly hugging Uub and Trunks as they talked.

Him and Trunks clapped " congrats Bro "

"Thank you "

Uub stood still smiling with his arms crossed

Marron watched him then Goten as he scoop up Pan in a hug.

"I can't believe it Pan "

Pan looked worriedly but smiled.

Her friends and her Uncle were happy for her and supportive.

"I know " Pan whispered as Goten eyes caught Marrons.

He pulled from Pan patting her head then looked back at Marron.

"Marron "

"Asshole "

Goten rolled his eyes and pounded Marrons fist for a piece treaty.

The friends laughed joked and caught up and talked about the baby and telling the parents. Next weekend would be the weekend Trunks would talk to Gohan.

That night as their friends left Trunks held Pan as she snuggled next to him.

"We're going to Graduate and Go back together ... All of us okay ?"

She nodded.

"I love you Pan "

"I love you too "

Pan laid and slept the safest women in the world.

It'll be okay

For now

She hoped

She would have her baby then train. She was a super saiyan now.

Don't worry angel mommy would protect you against any threat and Apparently grandpa

...

Marron Uub and Goten goofed off around Tokyo. Uub had Broke the ice with her and were having fun.

The three all flew there and had no cars and decided to take a walk to a park.

There hands hung from the monkey gym as there feet was off the ground.

Marron laughed loudly. The game was pointless they all could stay on for a long long time. It wasn't until Goten sneezed and broke the jungle Gym the burst in fits of laughter.

Uub watched the way Marrons head fell in laughter near Gotens lap. All day it seem the two had been flirting. His heart ached as he watched the couple laugh. Marron was on her feet now and a real independent women. This could be her second chance , with Goten , Bra hadn't Trust Goten and left him for Greg. They both deserve happiness. Goten was Strong and caring well with women he chooses to be caring with it... Uub smiled she'll be fine and protected and have happy android saiyan kids and Goten can mend his heart from the saiyan princess.

Marrons red face turn to Uub as they heard the police sirens. "Ha ha ha ha Uub we won !"

Uub stood up and smiled. Watching Goten eyes soften at Marron as she laughed. He help her up and hugged her around the waist with his head in her chest. Marron gasp as his warmth invaded her body. He pulled away and grabbed her chin looking into her eyes."yes you did " he pulled away dropping her face.

"But it was both-"

"I gotta go to the office in the morning we're building that new mall so bye guys "

Marron rode up her hand softly as she looked at the ground.

This was the most they spoke in years

Don't go

"Bye "

"Later man " Goten said walking up to Marrons side.

Uub levitated and flew away fast. Closing his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Goten had that look in his eyes when he wanted a women no really needed a women, he cried angry tears. She'll be happy with Goten he could handle her with care like he failed too do..

Marron watched Uub disappear into a sparkle.

The wind blew her hair over her full red lips.

Goten looked down at her clear eyes. Marron was beautiful and he knew Bra didn't believe him and was with Greg... He told himself over and over again Bra will be his but it seems lost to be with her now like a lost dream. That full moon night was most likely the last he would ever share with her. He had to move on , he watched Marron looked concern at the disappearing Uub. Uub had been a fool to let her Go... Her personality was awesome her face beautiful hair rosy blonde hair and her body wonderful. He didn't know why the two no longer talked or dated but they were both single. If his mate could live without him , he would love without her.

The police sirens grew louder.

Marron jumped out of it and looked at Goten staring at her.

"What are you waiting for man let's go !" She smiled mischievous at him

It was the cutest innocent trouble making smile he ever saw.

She grabbed his hand and flew a few inches off the ground he snap out of it and took the lead catching her eye then looking forward.

The winds whipped at their bodies as he held her hand with her body behind him. Goten was was so handsome and sweet and funny.  
Her eyes soften as her cheeks grew red. I'm a terrible friend.

They landed in the middle of no where.

Marron lowered her head ashamed of her thoughts and the beat in her heart saying Bra and Uubs names.

Goten looked at the sky with his hand over his knees. She sat by him an watched him , her lips poking a bit and hair blowing eyes low. He was hot. His stern face against the windy was blue as his eyes was midnight.

That blushed came back to her cheeks.

"Thinking about Bra ?" She finally asked.

He close his eyes at the mention of that name.

My blueberries melons and bluebonnets.

"Kind of "

She nodded.

"Pans pregnant I still can't believe it im happy for them honest ... A little jealous , I wish I had something like that "

Marron heart wrenched as she heard what he really meant , he wished Him and Bra were like that... What am I'm doing ? It's Goten , he belongs to Bra, and I still love Uub.

But looking in Gotens hurt eyes Marrons heart yearned for him.

"You didn't sell the pictures did you ?"

He shook his head no.

Marron nodded.

Goten head shot down as he looked at her. Yes Uub was a fool.

He grabbed her waist and brought her close gently kissing her passionately.

Marron eyes couldn't even clothes as she tasted him , her heart burst with emotions. He was so handsome and hurt and alone. And she had been alone and hurt.

Tears dripped out her wide eyes.

Uub had made it clear , he was over it and me and he left me , Goten was here right now with Bra over him and abandon as well, but her love for the girl who she consider a sister pulled her away.

"Why ?! Why did you do that Goten ?" She cried realizing her feelings.

His chest heaved nervously "I haven't been with a women in a year Marron the last one was her , I want some one who cares about me who's with me by my side not with someone else , I've know you all my life Marron , your beautiful and awesome I would make you so happy Marron I promise "

Marron was crying full out now in her knees.

Oh my god Goten.

Her heart heaved he was perfect , he was sweet , he could be the one. Everything happen for a reason , Uub was gone. Not complete from her heart but he was gone from her. It had been 3 years.

She looked back at Gotens body and face she wanted to feel filled with purpose with love and admiration and lust and wanting she wanted to be filled with a man she wanted to be filled with Goten. Her body was responding to his kiss and attractiveness. She blushed ashamed.

Goten grabbed her. "Our dad's are best friends , I wouldn't hurt you Marron"

Tiny small feeling she had grew was already being stomped on. Bra Briefs was his mate , and saiyan she couldn't compare she saw Gotens eyes when he looked at Bra.

He grabbed her again and kissed her lips. She kissed back.  
Grabbing his head.

Since Uub this was her first time being with Man so passionately.

She wanted Goten. But she knew he couldn't be hers he belong to her best friend.

She pulled away and cried. Uub still was in her heart as well...

"Goten could you could you really ? Forget her , and if she came running back you wouldn't Go ?"

Goten blinked at Marron un able to move his lips.

Marron sniffed

How did she get herself in this position.

"See "

"No Marron please "

She stood up and shook her head. "I can't live like that Goten , I want someone to myself as well"

Goten grabbed her before she could go and hugged her.

"I meant it Marron "

She closed her eyes guilt and hurt flooding her body. Goten was so warm. "No I can't Goten , she's my best friend and believe it or not she loves you !"

She tried to pull away. But he held on to her.

"Hold me Marron"

She gasp.

"I need a friend right now "

Marron closed her eyes and hugged Goten as tight as she could.

She felt it in that one hug , they wouldn't work out.

He flew her home and apologized to her and hoped her well.

He kissed her in her door frame one more time looking hopeful into her eyes one more time then sighed and skipped away.

Marron watched him jog away

Goten

Marron cried guilt and feelings on her heart for Goten friends mixed with kissing and his words.

She shook her head. And called Bra.

Marron: sniff sniff

Bra : Mare ?

Marron : Bra I'm so sorry I kissed Goten

Bra eyes widen as she sat across from Greg at a food place. Her heart rumbled with a lot of emotions breaking the glass in her hand

"Is everything alright "

Bra nodded closed her eyes tightly as her lips tighten forcing the words out.

Bra: You take take care of him Marron

Click

Marron eyes widen as the dial tone played

She wanted Uub

Did Bra hate her ?... Oh god the pictures.

Marron sent Bra long text messages of how sorry she was.

Bra told her she understood and she's not mad at her but only herself and Goten.

Marron felt bad for Greg. And she wouldn't want be put into this triangle as well. Goten would have to find another women.

Goten

Her heart warmed. She wanted so much to hold him and hug him and give him the love he seek from Bra. Marron would've wrapped Goten up and kept him warm at night. The way he ran away... She shook her head repressing everything.

Marron called Uub

Uub: hello Marron ?

Marron: can you come over her

Uub: are you HURT ?!"

Marron : no please

Uub: take off your Ki ring

Marron did and hug Up.

Her ki now free she bet it was to low for Uub to feel she powered Up.

Uub took of his ring and She felt him admittedly

She rose her Ki calling out to him like a baby whale to it's mother in the arctic sea.

Uub flew faster , if that bastard Goten hurt her , he would kill him he had been hysterical thinking about her and Goten all night. He always did this to himself.

Her Ki blasted all around him pulling him closer and closer to her window were she was waiting for him.

He flew in

And she grabbed his shoulders.

Kissing his lips , she missed so much.

She had to have him tonight.

She pulled him in to her bedroom never breaking a kiss.


	21. new leafs

**(an; this starts from where last chapter left off , and continues through Trunks and Pans graduation**

**disclaimer: i dont own say you love me by jessie ware and over my dead body by drake... **

* * *

**Bra**

_i kind of took the roll as leader in our group of three... back in grade school it seem days with my friends would last forever..._

her hand fell crushing her glass and cell phone she just got last year because Goten broke her old one as she sent the last text to Marron. her heart beat in such pain and betrayal, she didn't know was possible. Greg looked at her.

"Bra sweetie whats wrong"

Bra eyes widen and trembled as she covered her mouth..

marron... and and Goten ?... she stood up and ran out the restaurant...

Greg threw down his napkin and ran after her, but by time he got out into the streets she was gone.

she flew shakily around America hunched over and hysterical.

Marron how could you ? after everything. How could you touch him , hes mine.

Bra moved her hand as the vomit rushed out violently as she landed softly in a hollow meadow with tall grass and droopy trees hiding the saiyan princess body as she cried.

No ...No ... why is this happening...

she grabbed her heart.

what did i expect ? him to try to convince me it wasn't him who sold the pictures forever ?... her heart pounded , i don't care anymore if he did it , i just want this hole filled... Goten come hold me ... please don't hold _her_... Bra eyes widen... Marron ... my Marron... my wild rose Marron ..when did Marron become _her_ ?.. Bra grabbed her eyes as she rolled on her back facing the sky... the girl i could never be... free fun and cool... the complete opposite from me ... the one who doesn't care ,... the one whose father was a good guy not an villian who killed millions... the one who had blue eyes that could light a candle to hers ... the one whos mother made her father dream of becoming a super saiyan look like child play...the one my mothers been taken care of...

Bra sniffed as she took deep short breaths and hugged her middle...

the one she love the one who was raped...

_Me and Pan didn't know what to say back then , we cried together , but i just wish i could've done more like ... build a time machine... or said something that could make it all better , make Marron all better._

Marrons smiley face flashed in her mind... the one who smiled through it all me and Pan was there , we saw her transition we knew every scar of Marrons... Marron was the one who smiled... Uub and Marron weren't on good terms... in fact i knew since graduation she liked him though she avoided him... he broke the broken girls heart and now marron was going to give what she had left to her goten... who knows what Uub did to her or what happen at college... another weight added to her heart... as the distances between herself and her friends dawned in like the peek of the morning spreading all over the vast sky which was her heart...

how was Pan ?... she called in tears with Trunks today , something was wrong and i brushed it off, because they said never mind... 'but what if something is wrong ? what if they need my help... i need some help...

Bra covered her mouth... oh Marron.

_Marron didn't talk about it much after she told us... and me being the one not knowing what to say , never brought it up... we lost Marron once that way , _  
_Pan told Marron if she wanted to talk about it and Marron laughed and shrugged it off , we had lost her to Cindy for 8 months. I guess because we knew such a deep secret of hers she no longer felt comfortable around us , but my Marron came back.._

she was beautiful rich famous and now even strong ,but what's the point of a having bank accounts all over the world and a high powe. Level... And people all around you when the person you want is

her eyes over flowed with tears as she began to see him.

her head turned in the tall grass as a summer breeze blew Goten was laying next to her looking at her softly with a small smile... she cried as she looked in those black understanding eyes... the media had been brutal back then when the pictures were fresh and Greg had been by her side... she reached slowly for his face.

"Goten im scared "...**_  
_**

when her hand reached his cheek she felt nothing but the summer breeze. Goten wasn't there she was alone.

she looked up in the grass with gritted teeth and an angst face as the grass and wind blew above her.

_i told you to take care of him Marron , can you do that for me... please make him happy..._

_and Goten please ... please forget me and love my Marron love her with all your heart..._

_i can forgive you for those pictures , i now see how much you mean to me... how deep this is... but i can never forget this..._

the hole in her chest seem to sunk through her chest and spine like hot acid as her hert leaked and spilled on the grass burning through the dirt and crust reaching earths core burning hotter than that as she thought of those two.

she balled up in the grass with her blue hair flying over her face...

most people tend to think she had everything ,but in reality she had nothing... no goals of her own...no money ... no anything everything was either given to her or labeled on her as she went on the way living her life... she wasn't powerful like her father and she couldn't make magic like her mother and she wasn't a charmer like who brother who easy got everything he wanted... including Pan... , but in her life she knew she had one thing well two things ... Pan and Marron...

she squeezed herself tighter

,but where were they now ?...

under her brother and with her love.

who would she go to when the people she go to who were hurting her ?...

when the pains unbearable and there's no one around to see you cry , that's when you cry the most , and when your alone and crying the most that's when you wish that someone was around... Anyone... Greg was just her own personal body , who looked at her and only her who went to no end to make her smile... she used him always ...she still was. sometimes she wished she was a saiyan warrior and sometimes she loved being Capsule Corp. Princess , but most times she wished she was just normal... She never could love a man normally , when things got to real she dropped him and ended up scaring him beyond repair... Now her and Goten was bondage together it scared her ,because well she never knew love could run so deep In her... ,but what hurt her more was not the idea of being bondage to Goten for the rest of her life , but the broken and in fixable picture of Marron...

she didn't want to go back to Japan , ever...

over the years since me and Goten said I love you and mix our Kis together , out of the 36 months I could count on my hands the amount of hours we spent together , and I always secretly wished for a rekindle...

but our spark is forever out now...

**Goten**

he felt Marron... with Uub and his heart burned... he guessed he just couldn't compete with that... she loves him... he meant what he told her... Marron was so cool and funny yet fragile and mostly human , and he like that... her not having his race in her veins... her not being her... why why did everything convert back to Bra... why was he fighting the impossible... , but he could do it he knew he could he could be with Marron... marron the answer is yes , i would stay by your side because Bra wont come back..._  
_

his eyes watered as the tears just fell and he didn't try to stop them.

Bra is gone...

he didnt date cool chicks like Marron they were either to smart or too cool to want to ruin their friendship... that night in Tokyo he was so in trance by her blue hair and body he didnt notice the chill blonde girl... but now he sees her...

i see you marron.

why did she speak like i belonged to Bra ?... she clearly saw and knew Bra was with someone else did she expect me to chase after Bra forever ?...

he lowered his head and gripped the edge of his bed...

i know i would , but i have to fight it...

**Trunks**

he woke up in the middle of the night with Pan still asleep next to him he jumped up and watched her as she held her belly his eyes soften.. she really was his world... he had be crazily in love with her and now she held his child... a piece of him inside her growing... he ran a hand through her black silky hair.. she had a long day they both did... finding out your going to be parents wasn't easy... especially for a women , he hoped she believed him as much as he did in her... he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair closing his eyes... to be honest he thought when Goten graduated he would be alone , in a wired way he was depressed ,but Uub was there and then Pan... prancing around school with Nori , it was different seeing her not with Bra or Goten around , though they had did it , it was like seeing her as a women instead of Bras friend or Gotens niece... he sighed as he shot his eyes open feeling Uub and Marron he smiled softly and help Pans belly. did you bring together your aunt and uncle ?... he smiled then sighed as he felt Gotens low Ki... could you do the same for your other ones...

**Marron**

she laid under him as his hand rested on her cheek she grabbed his hand tightly. they made love and were no laying in her bed not saying anything. he held her cheek with on hand and brushed her blonde hair with the other. Marron could feel the silence she open her eyes to see him looking at her.

she couldn't believe what they just did.

"Marron " he said lowly

she didn't answer.

"im sorry i have to Go i have a flight to Paris in two hours , they want me to build a performance hall and I ... im sorry"

she closed her eyes and cried a few sileint tears.

"im sorry to leave you like this"

"no no it fine"

he looked in her teary eyes."ill come back and we will talk okay "

she nodded. he wiped her tears dressed then left.

Marron fell in her plush covers. she didn't want to move

**Saturday **

Bulma had been spending her whole day preparing for her retirement and getting everything ready for Trunks , she hadn't pick an exact date ,a little nervous about such a big change. She was getting old and taken on the business branch of Capsule Corp and trying to be an aid to the Z team was a bit too much for her. she sat at the table in the floor under where the renovation was being done to Trunks office with the lawyers , her son requested an chief and an window that's all. So she of Corse had an hold space for a five star chief and a kitchen.

Two lawyers sat next to Bulma Briefs and slid her the envelope.

She opened it and read each line her eyebrows growing in anger.

"im going to get the little bitch "

The lawyers gasp at the elegant Bulma Briefs language.

Bulma grab her forehead

That damn son of hers and his silly friend dragging Bra into this mess. Well that's Karma. She knew she gave birth to an handsome son , and she knew Goten was quite the stripping young man and they were saiyan , she knew her herself couldn't resist Vegeta , but this little wrench couldn't let it go , she would almost applaud the girl if it wasn't her company her son her best friends son and her daughter the bitch was messing with.

"draw up the paper work , im sure once our name appears in the court so will the bitches and she'll have the paparazzi hound her and know all the things she did in the dark "

The lawyers knew this would be a big case they gulp. Capsule Corparation was known for being sued , but the company itself was notorious when it came to suing other companys or people.

And that Ryan Mitchell was out of an job now , he slenderized the Briefs name for years , it was finally brought to attention of ZTV by Bulma herself soon after the pictures was release , his career ended. He would never broadcast on Tv again.

**Monday**

**Marron**

she walked into the back of the room with a big brown greasy bag.

Goten stood in front of the class going over time tables.

"whats 3 times 3"

the class:9

"whats 5 times 6 "

the class:30

his nose caught smell of food and he looked up catching her eye he looked back down at the kids

"whats a billion times a billion "

the class: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha we don't know that !"

Marron laughed heavily in back

the bell rung and an army of little people ran to the cubbies grabbing back packs and lunch boxes.

Marron waved to a few of them.

"Hi"

Goten shook his head , this was a surprise and a little embarrassing she blew him off , but her she was looking wonderful in her blue and white pen strip suit.

once Marron saw him coming she rose up the bag.

he smiled at her a little confused.

"i got burgers "

his stomach growled as he closed his.

"patty melt with extra pickles lettuce tomato and mayo"

Marron eyes widen as her lips grew small.

"how do you do it "

he laughed and patted his stomach. "i cant help like to eat "

Marron cheeks turn bright pink.

she punched him and sat a desk he laughed and sat next to her.

he finished the burger in a blink of an eye and she was on her first nibble.

"so what brings you by"

she blushed and slamed her fist. "i cant come see my friend ?!"

he rose up his hand and laughed."sorry sorry"

she rolled her eyes. and continued to eat looking wide eye at the room

he watched her chew the big burger , she was so cute and innocent.

her cystral eyes landed on him and she flushed at the way he was staring at her."what !... what are you looking at !? " she exploded

his eyes widen whoa jezz. "ha ha Marron its nothing , your just so innocent "

she stopped chewing and jerk her head back. she shook her head and just kept eating calming down.

after she ate she burped really loud and covered her top lip with the bottom as she blushed.

"im so sorry!"

he laughed and burped one himself.

she gasp as if he committed a crime with her lips slightly parted.

he chuckled."close your mouth Marron "

she blushed

"before i close it for you "

smack

she slapped him across the face , his whole head was turned as he heard her laughter.

he turn to see her red face."really is that the best you got man ?"

he grew red and started laughing. he grabbed her arm and brought her closer."im a little rusty Marron , would you like to teach me hows its done"

she blushed a little and laughed. "okay that ones better"

he message her hand a little bit then dropped it.

she pulled her hand back and brought it to her lap squeezing her thighs subconsciously.

"i have to go back to work"

they stood up.

she hugged him tight. then pulled away.

"Marron"

she turned around.

he shook his head confuse of what was happening."why did you come here ?"

she shrugged and blushed with a smile"just because"

then she was gone.

he smiled to himself as he looked at the loaded of papers he had to grade.

**Tuesday**

**Marron**

it was her day off she laid in her bed peaceful relaxing , she could still smell Uub there. If only he was here needed to find her phone , she hadnt checked on Pan and she knew they were going to tell their parents this weekend she shivered at that thought.

ring ring

she sat up in her bed with her hair in her face

what was that ?

she sat up and followed that strange noise , she followed it all the way to the house phone. she scoff no body used those anymore1 she answered.

Marron:hello?

Goten:You come over now !

Marron: whose this ?

Goten:ouch im hurt Mare .. its Goten!

her eyes widen.

Marron:oh oh hey man"

Goten: nah nah you totally don't know my voice

she choked on what to say

Goten:ha ha yeah we're just going to have to changed that

she blushed

Marron: Gotennnn

he laughed

Goten: Marron come over to my moms school was canceled theres an power outage in Satin city

she bit her lip , it was her day off

Marron:well i be there around fine!

he smiled

Goten: okay cool

she relaxed and began to start water for an shower.

Marron:how did you get this number anyways i barley use this thing

Goten:Phone book

she gasp

Marron:ugh this world has no privacy the gang reading ki the media and social media and now even the old school stuff exposes us what if i don't want to be found

Goten chuckled softly

Goten:well you might runaway forever then and everyone will miss you

Marron rolled her eyes

Marron : yeah right its not like i have super saiyan powers look Goten im abouts to shower she you later.

Goten gasped then looked at his phone.

...

after laundry and cleaning her home she flew towards Gotens.

when she got there she knocked and he opened he closed the door behind him , she leaned forward and looked in his eyes.

"arent you going to invite me in "

he laughed."no we are going hiking "

she jumped surprised looking down at her baggy ripped skinny jeans and brown sandles.

he smiled.

"its fine you look great"

she nodded as he lead her to the woods with her head in the crease of her elbow

they walked around the mountains goofing of and talking about every random thing that came in their minds.

she felt better and so did he.

he told her he wanted to see her again and friday they should have a movie night , she agreed , hanging out with Goten made her forget Uub didnt call and was in Paris.

**Wednesday **

**Goten**

He laid in bed as the sun shined in work was in thirty minutes shit. He sat up in his messy room filled with dressy shirts and loose ties , he looked around at his cell phone it seem to be vibrating some one was calling him.

He grabbed it and answered.

Goten:hello

Marron:OMG GOTEN YOU HAVE TO TURN ON THE TV. OMG OMG OMG

GOTEN:WHAT ?

Marron:Go to BH1 !

Goten grabbed his remote to his flat screen TV and turned on to the music Tv station.

When he flicked to it he saw a glass table with a man and a women behind it smiling juicy as a big picture of Goten displayed next to one of him and Trunks at some club with him behing a microphone and Trunks next to him next to a picture of Bra on some street shopping while textin Next to Pan and Marron.

"good morning evening west city our top story of the day is surrounding around this young man son Goten… for those of you who do night know son Goten he his new rapper teacher and best friend to Trunks briefs the next President to take over Capsule Corporation and Son of Bulma Briefs." The women smiled showing pictures of Goten and Trunks.

"Oh and just when you thought this young man was getting interesting wait theres more ," that awfull picture that cause Bra and the Briefs so much shame blazed on the screen." Yes we are almost positive that that is Son Goten who caused such scandal all for 20 million dollars , Yes that's right Japan we have a name for the exposer of Bra Briefs rich girl ways"

Goten stared at it in shocked and lowered his head this was bad , Bra probably hated him more , but he excepted she didn't want him , but that's not all his jobs his students parents ! oh and now they some how found his old songs and were playing them….oh god.

Beep

And on que as Marron freaked out his boss was calling.

"Marron ill call you later "

Goten Gotten suspended from teaching , a next months PTO meeting , it would be up to the school directors and the parents to decide if he could stay.

**America**

Bra watched the news with a soft face. shes been avoiding greg. she had'nt been in the mood to pretend around him , she was grieving , Goten and Marron mean so much to her in different ways and to see them together... hurts she looked at the pictures of her and Goten

so the world finally knew who it was, she actually felt better. about it know.

she smiled softly at herself. remembering everything her and Goten been through.

**_later that day_  
**

**Uub**

Knock knock

She opned the door to her office she was not in a good mood she just ripped her Agent a new one from stealing office supplies. There she saw an boutique of purple flowers in carmel hands she rose her eyes to see him.

"hello"

She blushed as her heart beat sped up. Oh god they hadn't spoke since he went to work from her apartment , she couldn't find her phone and he never came back so… but here she was.

The red tint did not leave her cheeks as she grabbed the flowers and let him in.

Her back pressed against the door as she breathed with her bangs in her face.

she was gittery and cute."Marron "

she looked at him as he opened his arms for a hug.

She blushed deeper.

"no hug ?"

She nervously brought her back from the door and fell in the hug closing her eyes wanting to rest her head on his shoulder , but that didn't happen his lips caught her kissing at her face holding her back and head in both of his arms.

She was surprised at first, but slowly started to kiss him back. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair gluing their bodies together.

He opened his eyes suprises she hadn't said two words. He laughed in the kiss and pulled away she bit her lip and blushed a little.

He just loved her haircut , it was so short and bouncy strawberry blonde strings cuffing her face to her chin making her full red lips and clear eyes stand out more.

He grabbed her chin and looked in her deep eyes.

"your beautiful"

She lowered her eyes and looked at his hand.

Dammit , I didn't know if he was single or still with his girlfriend , maybe he just wanted an affair with her. it was wrong, but my desires burned and my heart thicken , I wanted him so bad , I wanted him all to myself.

She grabbed his hand then rose her eyes to meet his deeply.

He grabbed her other cheek ,"marron " he whispered

She shh him with her finger and kissed his lips

He just wanted to take her out and let her know how he felt about her , but she was pouncing on him and those fucking eyes.

….

Marrons eyes never left mines her short hair stringed in every motion she threw her head.

She had complete control.

I was speechless.

…

Marron pulled her black blazer over her black shiny bra her playful hair in her face hiding her blush he had came over right after work so he also had on business attire.

She stood up shakily avoiding eye contact and he stood up besides her.

She walked to go get the flowers she left by the door ,but was stoped when he grabbed her hand pulling her forfully into his chest then his hands quickly went to her cheeks arching her neck making her kiss him before she could even breath.

He deepen the kiss. Giving her all the complements of that wonderful wonderful blissful love making.

Damn its true what they say about white girls…

Marron pulled away in a gasp as her sectary knocked.

Uub looked at the window,

She blushed a little hurt

"its okay go " she whispered he nodded sliding window open and left closing it back.

**Marron**

She fan herself and comb her hair with her hand.

She opened the door with a gust of wind blowing her short hair.

"yes Tiffany ?"

Tiffany looked suspoisly at her "I thought you was soon to be off iam iam I just had to finish a big big load of paper work" she almost laughed but straighten up.

Tiffany nodded and walked away.

Marron took a big sigh of relief and closed and locked her office door not before putting the flowers in a vase.

She took the elevator from the 19th floor alone and rested her head against the glass as the city floor became closer.

Her body was still a little shaky. She hadn't expect him to come back to her , then maybe this mean he'll come back more and more , she hoped.

Ding

She got off the elevator and made it to the grand golden and marble lobby.

Her black pumps clacked as her high waist black skirt hugged her bust.

"night Mrs. Chestnut " the door tender said softly , he was young and handsome. She giggled bye.

How could the same thing she hated which was men , be the same thing she loved so much she bit her lip and walked out the glass and gold revolving door.

She walked on to the side walk headed towards the garage , but stopped when she saw him waiting on the side walk by a groomed tree and a meter the cars past behind him as the busy street downtown Capsule Corp was located on boomed.

She felt the wind blow around them as her heart stop for a second.

His eyes traveled to an alley and he skipped away

He wanted to fly.

She slowly started to walk , but quicken her pace to follow him to an alley as soon as I was surrounded by darkness his hands were on my sides pulling me on to him.

I gasp as he powered up and took off with me.

I rested my nose in his chest on our flight , I forgot what it was like to be carried , I kind of miss it.

We went to an un finished building in the east side of west city, the sheets flapped over the structure as we walked on the foundation of the building I sat down and he sat next to me. The wind blew a bit nippy on that summer night , making me shiver.

I was admittedly in his arms , he wrapped me and lazyily uncapped an capsule making Blue smoke cover us to revile some blankets. He wrapped them over us.

I hide my nose in the blanket as I hear far off cars honk.

This was nice.

His arms tighten around my body.

" i don't want to lose you again I made a terrible mistake"

**_How i'm feeling, it doesn't matter  
Cause you know i'm okay_**

Her eyes widen as her heart beat went crazy by his words

He nozzled closer in her neck.

"I don't t regret anything I do or did with you"

**_Instead, i ask myself "why do you worry?"  
When you know, you know i'm the same_**

"im sorry for everything you felt and if I caused you any grief , Marron you mean a lot to me , I fucked up I know it man , and im im an asshole to even be so lucky to be with you like this again you , but im glad you called me , its been so hard to stay away from you"

He flipped her over so she could look in his eyes.

"I don't want you calling anyone else"

**_I know, i know you don't love me baby  
they tried to take you away from me  
only over my dead body_**

Marron was still under the cover looking up at him she lowered her head in his chest.

she rose her head again in looked in his eyes again. She started crying and he started comfort her.

she was breaking down her body laid flat as her neck laid on his thigh she was crying deeply trying to speak.

" Uub theres something wrong with me"

Uub stopping moving for a bit."theres nothing wrong with you "

She shook her head. "theres is I have post dramatic stress , it's a disorder , " she grabbed her head

"I think im crazy "

Uub shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"your not Marron "

She sat sat up and looked at him and nodded , "sometimes I can't breath and I use to get lost , not even sure how I got home , I'm scared I'm going to hurt myself one of these days "….."

She was shaken for sure he thought she was crazy ,but she really needed someone to confined in Bra and Pan didn't even know.

He brushed her hair.

"I will help you breath " her eyes widen as he kissed her and pulled away. Looking in her teary eyes."I will always help you find home" he kissed her again

She closed her eyes kissing him back. She could Trust Uub.

He pulled away and she sat up.

"I don't want to be alone " her heart leaped

"and I was …. Raped along time ago "

She rushed her face to her knees to hide from him.

"and I don't want to be alone like that "

She didn't know if she was making sense , but she had just told him something she could barley say or talk about. Her nervous made her shake more than from the breeze.

Uub watched her shake it was pretty cold.

He scooped her up in his hands and flew away from the building and took her to his apartment which was close by.

They sat on his living room floor, and he held her and let her cry.

He was also crying it was hard to see her like this , hearing if from her mom and her was two different things. He kept his voice low.

"that … that was not your fault "

She covered her eyes with her hands.

"so don't even blame yourself "

He grabbed her hand heavily with his , she hide her face in his stomach.

"that was out of your control"

He watched this in agony as she cried helplessly

He placed her small hand on his heart. "you control that Marron "

He lift her up bring her face from his side as he looked in her eyes he wiped her tears.

"you are not alone , you are not crazy and your going be fine"

He grabbed her with passion bringing her closer.

"you hear me , Marron "

"how do you know all those things"

"cause im going to make sure of it"

Marron eyes blinked fast as she stared at him.

"your past will never change how I look at you , but ill help you through this "

She tried to sit up but

He crushed her body in his chest holding her tight.

"I love you Marron"

Her eyes widen as her heart beat slowed and his warmth shook something in her soul.

**Friday**

Trunks knock on the door to her parents house her head was hung with the wind blowing her hair over her face. Trunks hand was holding her head. She held her hands on the front of her sun dress.

Her heart pounded in fear... And Disappointment in herself... Why do I feel so scared... I can't look at Trunks. He's so sure everything will be fine ... Will it ?...

Creak

The light shined in the house as Gohan in his cargo shorts and no shirt opened it... He heard the birds chirping as his body paused but his eyes moved focusing out lavender hair and blue eyes a man Trunks... His Hand was on something he followed the crease of Trunks elbow to see Trunks hand on a crown of black hair his eyes widen as he saw the frighten girl looking away in shame.

"Pan ?" He asked unbelievable why was she standing there looking so fragile and why was she with Trunks?

Pan brought her hands to her face and cried deeper into her palms hiding her face.

"Pan what's wrong ?"

"I'm sorry daddy " sniff sniff sniff

Gohan heart beat sped up as he looked at his little angle.

"Gohan me and Pan are together we love each other " he brought her closer to him and dropped his hand from her head to her waist. Pans eyes shook.

Gohan head snapped from his daughter to the boy in front of him.

His whole body twitched "what did you "..."just say ?" He frown

"Gohan " Videl came through the door , but her crying daughter caught he attention and the arm around her daughter.

"Pan ?"

Pan eyes widen open as she lowered her head and rose up her shoulders..

"Hello Videl I'm sorry so suddenly for showing up here at your door like this , but I loved your daughter for a while-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP , SHE CAN SPEAK FOR HERSELF" Gohan yelled

Pans heart and body jumped back from the tone of her fathers voice.. He was mad...

She gasp and closed her eyes.

"Pan dear " Videl blinked as she feared the worst...

"Well I just ... We just wanted to tell .. Tell you we were dating..."

Videl heart thudded as she looked at her husband Trunks then Back to Pan.

Gohan was growing pissed by the second the way Pan was trembling and the way Trunks hand rested around her waist... He felt all the tension run through his veins and heart pumping at his core , dating ?...

"Pan are you okay !" Videl asked her daughter.

"I'm I'm pregnant " Pan whispered "I'm sorry "

Gohan head snapped to his daughter , what the hell.

"Didn't I warn you boy ! Videl grab Pan !"

Videl grabbed Pans hand pulling her out of the way and into the house as Gohans left arm started a blast towards Trunks lap as he choked him.

Pan burst in tears being thrown in her mothers arms she had miss her mom , but her dad was going to hurt him.

She ran to the window above the couch to see them Trunks looking terrified as Her fathers blast grew bigger.

Oh my god...

Her mothers arms around her suddenly stopped her from powering up. She could seriously hurt her mom.

"Mom let go !"

"No Pan im not letting you get in the middle of this !"

"Mom he's going to kill him !"

Videl shook her head. "I don't care your pregnant ! You can get yourself hurt!"

Pan eyes widen as she thought of her baby... Her mothers right. I can't go around jumping into fights anymore... But but Trunks !

Pan turned around crying in her mother chest on the couch.

Goten was having a great morning he had on no shirt with basketball shorts brushing his teeth in his bathroom jamming out to some R&amp;B station... He rinsed his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror an smiled a big pearly white smile and wink an eye at himself ," you still got it"

He walked out the bathroom into the kitchen getting a salad bowl and a box of Dora the explorer cereal and milk...

He danced as he prepared his breakfast rolling his lower stomach as he did his I'm about to eat dance.

Snap

He gasp and dropped the milk...

Gohan went super saiyan 2

His mind did clock work... Oh my God the threat came ?... But it's too earlier... Oh no Bras all alone in America...

He ran out the kitchen doing a hurtle over the couch and banged the door open he looked wildly around for his brother checking everyone's Kis.

He looked into the sky and saw his brother about to blow a she'll shocked Trunks dick off...

Shit

He flew and tackled Trunks out of Gohans hands as the friends made a crater in a ground and the blast cleared 20 ft of trees.

Goten looked and at Trunks he seem to be in one piece , thank god.

he frown and turn to his insane brother approaching them deadly.

Shit

Goten stood up above Trunks and looked down at him.

"Trunks man what do I do he's going to kill you !"

Trunks coughed catching his breath. "if he does man you got to promise me you'll take care of my baby "

Goten frown.. As Gohan ran with two blast at the side of his palm.

Goten ran netting Gohan pushing him back to make him fly a few feet so Trunks could get back in his toes.

Gohan frown feeling all sorts of betrayed.

"Goten what the fuck , you now what he did to Pan!"

Goten blushed he didn't want to talk about sex lifes between Trunks and Pan, but he needed to calm Gohan down , but maybe what he had to say would piss him off more.

Goten chuckled "it's natural Gohan "

Gohan eyes widen "no not with Pan... And defiantly not with that spoiled ass whore "

Goten burst out laughing at Gohan attempts to curse. " yes it is Pan is a women man "

Gohan shook his head in denial " but she doesn't "

Goten hide a laughter at his brother "have sex "

Gohan winced at that word

Goten laughed and clapped his hand this was to priceless. " sex sex sex sex " Gohan winced each time Goten said the a word. Her Gohan was worst than Vegeta.

"Pan has it a lot with Trunks and now your going to be a grandpa"

Gohan shook his head , "shes so young"

the Humor left Goten as he watched his brother be moved. Damn this hit him to the core why were the girls such sore spots to the Dad's.

"Gohan it'll be ok" Goten choked on his words as he felt Vegeta arms around his neck.

Trunks was on his feet wishing Gohan wouldn't notice him , but of course his damn father had to show up.

Gohan was to much in a trance to notice Vegeta chocking Goten as Trunks ran to help Goten.

Gohans heart hurt the most the baby girl he had watch grow was now having her own child. He remembered after the birth of her hearing her first cry and now all he heard was her sobs from inside the house

"dad let Go!"

Vegeta laughed. "Ha ha ha son " Vegeta tighten his grip on Goten " you know it's just some bonding with my son in law " Vegeta threw Goten on the ground who began rubbing his neck with a frown.

"I see you and Gohan are getting along as well ha ha ha ha ha"

Trunks jumped terrified as he realize how close his was to the boiling over Gohan a blast of Gold erupted from Gohan as his teal eyes met Trunks. He tackled him and began punching his faces stomach sending blast at his legs crushing bones and making Trunks bleed in various places the poor Trunks couldn't even go Super saiyan.

he looked at the sky and saw Gohans black eyes. He was dying. "pan I love you , Gohan " he yelled as a tear ran from his cheek " take care of my child "

Gohan stopped mid punch to look at Trunks for a slight second before two screen doers burst open and a helicopter could be heard.

Pan scream in an angry full of sorrow voice running towards her father and Trunks.

she didn't know where this came from deep within her , she couldn't let Trunks die. She ran a few feet from her father feeling a sharp pain in her belly. She bend over catching her breath. It felt a if fate was telling her to choose child or her love , how cruel.

she had to do everything she could to do no harm to the baby , her brain knew that but her would body was shaking in fear.

Gohan shook his head as she walked closer holding her belly.

Goten got on his feet looking at Pan.

"PAN ARE YOU OKAY " he yelled watching her bend over and pick up Trunks and started pulling him with her little strength.

she was crying checking Trunks neck every second for a pulse as she dragged him closer to the house.

Gohan watched as his daughter was in no condition to be pulling Trunks like a weight.

"Pan put him down "

Pan ignored everyone as she feel she grabbed Trunks in a hug.

Bulma had landed and was on the phone with Bra who told her of the Ki levels at the Sons she rushed over there but bulma dropped the phone once she saw Trunks.

Vegeta ran to stop her. Bulma cried hunched over Vegeta arms

"My baby!"

"no Bulma stay out of this "

"but look at him ! what happen ?"

"Gohan found out about Pan and shes pregnant "

Bulma eyes widen she had know Trunks and Pan was together they fooled around at her house she didn't mind ,but she didn't want to interfere with their relationship.

"shes pregnant ?"Bulma whispered as Chi Chi charged into the scene.

"i dont know who you saiyans think you are to come her and ruin my garden ! "

Chi chi looked at her granddaughter then Trunks."oh my goodness " she looked at her sons they seem okay Goten was watching from a far.

"Gohan you have a senzu bean ?" Goten asked

"hes not getting shit "

Goten frown "Its for HER !" he yelled ..."she is with your grandchild !"

Gohan eyes widen and ran in the house as Chi Chi covered her nose.

he came back out and grabbed his daughter who fought the bean.

"give it to Trunks "

he frown and shoved the bean down her throat.

Pan took it and that sharp pain was gone.

she freed herself from her father and ran back to Trunks.

Gohan shook his head in a daze. and flew away.

Videl woke up , she had passed out when Pan burst with energy and ran away.

she Got up to her feet and ran out the house to see gohan leaving she flew after him.

Pan felt so alone her parents both left her side , but Trunks seem more important

"Pan"

she looked down at Trunks.

"im sorry i thought he be more rationally "

she felt bad , Trunks really wanted her parents approval.

"no no Trunks don't worry we just had to tell them its fine lets go home"

"hows my baby "

she smiled. "well hes fine "

"he ?"

she laughed." the baby is fine"

Trunks chuckled which hurt.

Goten walked up and gabbed trunks.

"thanks man "

"i owe you one anyway "

Pan watched them walk in her grandmas house.

she heard someone clear their throat.

she turned around to seem a very upset chi chi and Bulma.

she blushed.

Chi chi grabbed Pans arm.

"you are very young Pan and i can see your scared , but you fight for whats in your womb."

Pan eyes looked in her grandmas

"and you also fight for the man you love ..." chi chi smiled "im still fighting "

Pan nodded as both women got on each side of her leading her into the house.

Vegeta shook his head. this was a mess , he would just wait until the Brat was born to fuss about it. but first he cracked his knuckles , he had to see a low class about his daughter.

**Greg**

He grabbed her arm, she didn't look from the sky.

He frowned and shook her a little harder and she still didn't break her face from the clouds. This always happened she's so sturdy. His eyes traveled down her body , she had all the right fat in all the right places even in her oversize gray v-neck tights and winter boots she look so sexy. He chuckled at her in those boots, it was hot out and she still wore them… she was so different that's what he loved. She would be perfect for a wife she was a looker and he was handsome, their children would be beautiful angles.

He sat by Bra on her balcony, all day she seem to be mesmerized by the sky like she was watching some intense action movie

He sighed as he sat next to the blue girl… she just had not been herself every since a week ago when she ran out of dinner. He tried so hard to get close to her and give her his all , but she just could not , her walls always up even when they kiss she held a gaze on him like a child instead of a man.

It was 6 now and she completely stop engaging in any type of conversation with him, in trance with the sky.

**Bra**

She was literally going crazy she felt the kis of her father brother Pan and Gohan , something was going on… Gohan seem like he was about to turn super saiyan 4 and daddy seem calmed while Trunks seemed almost dead and Pan seem frighten…. It had calmed down from earlier , but still her blood wanted to know what was happening she had called her mom and all she heard was cries from Chi Chi and Bulma she even heard Gotens voice.

Something was happening and maybe just maybe it had to do with the threat and just like those few years ago when Goku died they were leaving her out of it , oh hell no she wanted in on this action.

She tighting her fist on her thighs as her lips scowled.

"Bra"

She snapped from the sky to see Greg there looking hurt at her.

"oh" she blushed "im sorry "

He sighed and smiled at her softly.

"so I was thinking of staying the night here "

Bra spine tingled

Oh god.

Its been years she should do it with him… but

I cant I refuse … to let another man have me…. In that way…. But why why am im with Greg in the first place ?... if I can't Trust him with myself…. Im loser I suck damn… even when they went out of town she slept in a different room. She bet he cheated on her , he had to his a man, her eye lowered , she smelled perfume on him before , it could have been hers ,but her senses knew different , but how could she blame him , in fact it didn't bother her that much.

She blushed."Greg Im not ready for that"

He sighed frustrated and dropped her hands looked away then back at her and nodded."Not yet princess "

She lowered her eyes as he got up and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go back to New York … why don't you come to my place this weekend , theres other stuff we can do?" he smirked coy

Her stomach wrenched.

"umm"…."umm m I cant I I You know I have final soon and summer school"

He smiled hiding his hurt from her rejection again.

"bye"

"bye"

With that he left. Bra bite her lip and looked back at the sky…. Goten wanted Marron now… she tilted her head as the wind blew her long blue hair.

But she still wanted Goten no she needed her man Marron simple could not have him.

She stood to her feet shoulder length apart fist clenched chest heaving and blasted off to the sky leaving a trail sparkle green behind her.

**At the Sons**

Trunks was laying his bruised head on Pans lap. Gohan hid all the senzu beans and told his old friend Dende to not heal Trunks , this pissed Bulma off and Made Vegeta laugh. Bulma went to Go get her baby her own personal senzu bean she kept at the lab for studying while Vegeta left the building to go train not before punching Goten and saying "Goodbye bitches ".

Goten sat across from Pan and Trunks with a small smile on his face rubbing his purple bruise on his abs , Today had been crazy , he looked at his dumb friend as Pan pampered him.

Ha !... the dummies deserved each other. How could Trunks think demanding Pan to be his to Gohan HIS BOTHER was a good idea… he saw the hump on Pans stomach by Trunks bruise cheek. Well lets hope the kid is smart.

Yes today will be a story to tell , he couldn't wait to tell Marron she was coming over for a movie night.

He smiled softer. He couldn't wait to see her Marron had somehow brought all his sprit back. Marron could do that you know. Unlike that saiyan princess of his…well not his , but damn that Bra seriously im over I know it I have to be.

The front door slammed opened Pan Goten and Trunks all looked at the door as they heard small steps and someone walk in.

There she was arm crossed looking as beautiful as ever hips bursting in those damn tights…

"well well it looks like your dads was about to kill my brother and no one informed me !"

Trunks eyes looked at his sister "hey sis"

She squinted her eyes and laughed "gee bro you look like shit !"

Bra eyes Traveled to Pan… she looked chubby what the hell is going on."whats with you two you could of at least waited until Graduation !"

Pan frown at her friend.

Bra glared back

As no one spoke.

Bra felt the tension for seconds before going 0 to 100."whats going on ?!"she screamed as she looked at Pan Trunks then Goten.

Trunks sighed then smiled. "have a seat Bra".

Bra blinked around noticing the mood and nodded and sat in the small space by Trunks stomach she looked at him then to Pan then back to him. She didn't like how he was talking for Pan.

She breathed heavily awaiting the news as her heart leaped from her curiosity and from Goten staring at her.

Trunks broke into a smile despite the pain in his face."Your going to be an aunt "

Beep beep

Bras eyes widen as Trunks lips moved.

"Pans Pregnant"

Before she knew it tears were going out the sides of her eyes and she closed them and covered her nose and mouth with her hands to hide her big sobs.

Trunks chuckled at his sister.

As pan began to cry as well.

Goten watched Bra she was really moved to know that she was going to be an aunt.

Bra opened her eyes to look at Pan…. She was officially Trunks now , living her own story with or without me… but im happy im truly am she'll be Trunks and the baby will be Trunks so she'll always be near.

"Pan ! you bitch why didn't you tell me !"

Pan laughed for the first time that day…

Trunks frown. "don't call my baby mama a bitch !"

Bra rolled her eyes."whatever she was my friend before she was your baby mama"

Trunks smirked at his sister." Jealous !"

"no of course not You know what a baby would do to my hips !" Bra hurried up and covered her feelings.

Trunks laughed. "no idiot about me taking Pan from you "

Pan looked at Bra as she stared back making intense eye contact ."oh please brother as soon as you mess up im taking Pan and the baby !" Bra tears came out as she cried the rest and Pans concern eyes cried too. "and and make them happy !"

Pan jumped over Trunks head as she reached for Bra

"ouch !" Trunks coughed as he got caught in hair and face turn red. "Bra get the hell off of me " she was too close. Not that she cared she hugged Pan tighter.

Goten watched this interaction maybe this is what Marron was talking about , the not being saiyan thing. Pan and Bra could have been mistaken for for lovers in this moment about to have their own kid.

The girls pulled away and laughed as Bra grabbed Pans small belly.

"oh my god " she smiled.

Pan laughed.

"does …." Bra choke before she could asked if Marron knew.

Pan blinked at Bra."does what ?"

Bra bite her lip and shook her head and excitement hit her eyes."im coming here every weekend and oh my god shopping and and mommy and me classes Yogo water aerobics oh and no no super saiyan what so ever until you have aunties baby and that goes for you too Trunks don't temp PAN !"

Pan laughed and rose her hands "whoa whoa slow down "

Bra blushed and laughed as a warm feeling invaded her. A little baby from two people she loved very very much.

"im sorry " she hugged Pan one more time the looked over at Goten on an excitement high only a first time aunt could sport. " Goten an uncle for a second time huh ?" she smiled.

Goten looked at her and smiled shes so cute so so innocent looking so happy.

He chuckled "yeah Bra im getting pretty old"

Bras heart noticed that Goten wasn't angry or sad or upset he was chill. She blinked away her tears just like like Marron… had Marron cured him from her ?... was he over her ?... oh god I came here to see him what a bad friend his happy with Marron and here I am trying to take him back. I need to stay away and let them be happy.

She pulled from Pan and looked down at Trunks giving him a big kiss on the cheek and hugging his body he didn't hug back but that was okay.

"congratulations "

"Thanks Bra"

She smiled happy he wasn't mad at her anymore about Goten.

"now Bra you promise Pan to see her every weekend " Trunks knew being pregnant and having a baby would change their lives they were still young especially Pan , and he didn't want her to have any regrets in having their child , he wanted her life be as normal as any other 22 year old.

"oh Trunks be quite !" Pan blushed not showing her feelings she really wanted Bra to mean what she said.

Bra looked at Pan and smirked. "ha ha of course im coming do you know how clumsy Pan is Trunks "

Trunks looked at Pan she frown.

"Oh My GOD BRA WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT !. his been so possessive !"

Trunks frown the fear doomed him. "shhh Pan that's not true and your dad my be near!"  
He whispered

Bra smiled bitter sweet and peeked at Goten then looked back down at her hands. Pan better enjoy that possessives she'll probably never have it again if she let it go.

Pan rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Trunks head. She seriously thought her dad would kill him today.

Bra watched as this couple rest their heads on each other. Her eyes fluttered. The moved to catch Goten staring at her. She didn't look away. She knew she should but but she couldn't. He was so damn fine his hand was lazily rubbing up his shirt exposing his abs over and over , she could she a purple bruise on them. Was that a HECKY!... from MARRON!...ugh.

"hey Trunks does mom know your about to have a baby "

Trunks mumbled yes

Bra eye soften then she laughed."and how did dad react ?"

"oh the usually the brat ill train " Goten answered for Trunks

Bra laughed and shook her head. "I miss them "

"moms coming back with a senzu bean"

Bra nodded." I think I'll stay there tonight .." she said softly.

Goten looked at her. Maybe she will be around here more…that made him happy.

Bra eyes traveled to the Parents to be in the room."are you guys going home ?"

Pan shook her head." I have some serious explaining to do to dad and mom will lecture me so "

"I think ill go home , but mom wanted to see Pan so she'll come over tomorrow"

Bra nodded again they both looked rough Trunks and Pan they had a tough day … she remembered the day everyone found out about her and Goten she shivered…. He gotten beaten by her dad because of those stupid pictures. She was happy the world knew it was him. As long as its him.

She stood up. "Pan we will talk tomorrow I need to see my folks'

Pan nodded."be safe , how your tail"

"my what ?!"

"the boner "

"oh ! " Bra blushed

"what ?!" Trunks and Goten asked

Pan chuckled.

Bra rolled her eyes."it went down hopefully forever !"…"bye guys "

Bra and Pan hugged once more. Then she left out the door.

Gotens phone buzzed , but he ignored it. Bra didn't leave yet maybe she wants to talk to him.

He stood up and walked out the door 2 mintues later.

Pan shook her head. "they are so awkward "

Trunks chuckled. "with a mother like Chi Chi and a dad like mine who wouldn't be "

Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks laughed wincing in Pain, "You know Trunks you have the same dad and that's my grandma"

Trunks laughed "oh yeah ouch ouch"

Pan frown , wheres Bulma with that senzu bean Trunks could be bleeding internally.

"I love you Trunks"

He looked at her in her eyes."I love you too"

"and bo bo "

Pan frown."who the hell is that ?"

He smiled "that's our Baby "

Pan rolled her eyes at his joked."I don't think so "

….

Bra was staring up at the sky when Goten came out , her back to him.

**_Say you love me to my face  
I need it more than your embrace_**

she looked at all the sparkling stars tonight, she wished she was one.

"Bra "

She turned to see his face in the night. Her face was pained as if looking at him was hard. It was knowing he was with another women. Made her want to cry yell scream and fight for him.

**_Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_**

he was nervous , she looked at him in way with such emotion it broke through his heart. He was lying to himself he still loved this women. He wanted her happy he wanted to make her happy. He understood her ways , to run away and push him away, and he could accept that if it meant she always came back to him that's all that matter.

"Bra it doesn't have to be this hard " he walked closer. Her heart beat slowed.

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,**

"we can try together , I don't care what our parents or the media or what anyone else thinks who cares about those pictures or rumors or pride or strength or whatever ,"

He walked closer and grabbed her hand

**But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might**

"they don't understand you like I do , when those cameras are flashing on you you can hide behind me or we can face them together , I can't forget you we are meant to be and you know"

Bra looked up at him searching his eyes and soul all those words he told her made her heart gush out she couldn't speak. She loved him. She knew she loved him but she really loved this man, and no matter what he loved her...

She looked up and hugged him softly shakily taking in his crisp clean evergreen scent, her eyes rolling back a bit.

She couldn't take it anymore she had to tell him her feelings

"I love you Goten "

His eyes shook in her hair as they hugged each other loosely.

'ill always love you Goten as long as I live , that couldn't change if you where a million miles a part from me or a centimeter away , I love you and it hurts to breath without you "

Bra saw a pink sparkle far away in the sky brighter than any sky in space and let a singular tear fall.

Goten chest tighten by her words and feelings , he knew now there's no other for him.. He would stop at nothing . He opened his mouth to speak, but not before she softly pulled away and greedily softly and subtle brushed his lips with her own.

"I can't get in the way " she looked away from him and his eyes traveled to the sparkle coming closer.

Marron it was Marron.

Bra was already flying away with her green ki heading towards west city before he could react.

He was into Marron wasn't he ?

Marron landed watching the green ki leaving.

"who who was that"

Goten heart panic dammit Bra couldn't know about him and Marron could she ?...

Marron was freaking out herself having a clue of who that was.

She gritted her teeth "who was that Goten ?!"

"Br Bra "

She closed her eyes shut. Bra didn't even say hi, that hurt.

did Bra Hate her?, she had to because when she told her she kissed Goten, she said it was fine but did Bra mean it ?.. and what am I'm doing I don't want to lose my friendship or Uub because of this, I Just don't want Goten hurting anymore , but I knew he like me. Maybe I am leading him on.

Marron Turn to Goten and looked in his face. Visiting him at work , walks at the lake movie night what the fuck yeah this has to stop.

"Goten I just remember I had somewhere to be"

Marron caught his eye to wait for an reaction and she got none but a head nod. She gave him a pat on the back and left.

Goten watched Marron fly away and sighed. After everything Bra told him , he couldn't try things over with Marron and he shouldn't Try, her and Uub was together and he had his complex situation with Bra.

,but Marron made him feel so alive these past days , it was exciting and fun… maybe she was just being a friend to him, but he could've swore it was more. Maybe maybe just to him.. and Now he knew Bra loved him enough to stay out of his and Marron way , he couldn't give Up , Bra is his. A few weeks ago before he knew Pan was pregnant and before he kissed Marron , he was convince Bra would never believe him ,but but now he knew , he just knew.

**Bra**

She flew home to Capsule Corp dragging in her corpse of a body. the lights where dim and she heard noise in kitchen she went toward it.

"mom !"

She walked up to see her mother grabbing her keys and her purse.

Bra smiled softly at her mother. She didn't realize how much she had miss home. Her family her mother her father and even Trunks who was now a father , she wasn't little anymore running around here bothering everyone , she wish she could go back when she was 6 or 7 and felt the safest and the only troubles for her actions was a harmless spanking from her mother.

The two blue eyed women made eye contact. "hello grandma !"

Bulma shook her head and smiled.

" I cant believe it ! my babys having a baby "

Bra laughed it was no secret that her and Trunks where shown favoritism with each different parent, But still her father was a Alien and a male and doesn't hold her or fix her problems with the tabloids. Her mother did.

Bulma hugged her daughter. They been pretty much on bad terms , Bulma guess Bra kind of blamed her for her hard love life , but after that stalker Bulma just wanted Bra with a nice sane man , but even those men where terrible and too old for her daughter, but Bra had found a nice man a family friend and her best friend son and she let him Go. Bra was more like her father than everyone gave credit for.

"Bra sweetie "

Bra pulled from her mothers embrace and looked in her eyes.

"yeah"

" Your not a baby anymore and I see you and Trunks are very much grown up…. " Bulma said sadly.

Bras heart wrenched "mom"

"no no don't sound sad dear I did my job I took care of you and raised you until you could do it yourself you're a women now "

Bra bit her lips looking up at her mom who was slightly taller than her.

"you know Bra when your brother came from the future I had no idea he was mine…. Ha ha can you believe that ?... then I was young and so adventurous , the trip in nameka was still fresh but felt years ago , Your father was storming around her like a king demanding me and my dad around , my dad did what the prince wanted , but no , not me i wouldn't do the will of that jerk , I guess your like me in that way ha ha , but I never felt such a pulse in my heart when I argued with that man he was so hard to the core , and I " guilt flooded Bulma eyes as she paused…. " Poor yamacha was there lovingly , always there holding my hand and training , ill always pay for hurting him , but learning of those androids and as a women I had to ask myself , if I died would I be happy I spent the last three years of my life with Yamacha "

Bra eyes trembled she understood everything her mother was saying.

Bulma let a few happy tears stroll down her cheek.

" I choose to be happy Bra , I believed in a man and everyone said I would regret it , but that man gave me a lot of things a headache and heartache love and happiness … but most of all he gave me You and your brother my most treasured and proud accomplishments in my life , my babies , my insane beautiful half saiyan babies " Bulma chuckled with a few tears blinking out.

Bra was crying as well. What her mother was saying it was so heartwarming .

"I love you mom "

Bulma nodded the continued.

"I always told you your happiness is mine… that's true"

"and Trunks has hopefully found that , he has responsibilities now hes taking on so much right now and hes not backing away , a child the company and the threat , we all know how important it is to have all of the super saiyans ready for battle , in the mist of it hes happy"….

Bulma step closer to Bra looking into her eyes deeper.

"but my job isn't done Bra "

She cupped the back of Bras neck capturing her hair making her looking into her motherly wise eyes.

"what what is it mama?"

"I want you to Go in your room and think about your life as women about your past present and future "

Bra blinked confused " mom wha- what does that mean ?"

Bulma backed away and pressed a finger to her daughters lips"shhhhhhh Bra and go be happy "

Bra watched her mother intensely , she felt kept in the dark about something.

"MOM!" Bra yelled after Bulma closed the front door.

Bra frown soften , her old room , she did miss it. She went upstairs opening the room it was a bit messy. Her eyes fell on the bed and pretty soon her body.

Her mother words ringing in her head

_Poor Yamcaha_

_If I died would I be happy _

_I choose to be happy Bra _

Bulma

She landed her helicopter in front of chi chis she got out and capsule it, Trunks would fly her home once he felt better. She got out to see Goten standing there.

"well hello Goten why don't you give an old women a hand "

Goten blinked at Bulma and blushed not even noticing she was there he rushed to her side and helped her out grabbing her bag.

"hello Bulma how are you ?"

She smiled "im fine sweetie wheres your mother I know she had an heart attack today "

Goten laughed. "its true shes fast asleep well she kind of past out I think everything was too much stress for her "

The two strolled side by side into Chi Chis

"ha ha my first grandchild I cant believe it " Bulma squinted her eyes at Goten knowingly , he panic at the sneaky face she was making." I wonder when will I have another "

Goten face turned red , he didn't really know if the Briefs believed him or not about the pictures ."umm well Bulma uhh Trunks and and Pan have to have this one first "

Bulma smirked and laughed." Yeah ha ha yeah sure "

Goten swallowed hard. Gee that Bulma was something else.

They walked in to see Pan and Trunks still on the couch , it seem Videl had return , but Gohan had not , the other new grandma was at the table starting at her daughter with an worried look.

"hello Pan"

Pan blushed "hi Bulma "

Bulma went to her son and shoved that bean down his throat like a kid taking liquid medicine.

"Mom!" he yelled embarrass as the pain faded more and more.

Bulma rolled her eyes and sat on the couch by Pan , Goten went to his room.

Trunks calmed down once he felt better and sat up and grabbed Pan in a hug.

She was stressed today and he felt so weak he couldn't even comfort her.

His hands went straight under the small hump in her stomach.

"hows are you"

Pan rolled her eyes she barley felt the baby she couldn't tell all that , but she knew today had been draining and the baby had to have felt mommy.

Pan smiled "fine"

Bulma eyes soften." Do you have a doctor yet "

Pan blushed and shook her head no.

Bulma smiled softly… "good those quacks would know nothing …" Bulma smiled then whisper softly "if you would like I would love to be your doctor"

Pan looked at Bulma… she wasn't mad at her ?... Trunks was just beginning his career for Capsule Corp, before pan could answer Videl stood up angrily and sat by Pan and softly grabbed her from Trunks lap.

Videl would be damn If she let the Briefs take Pan from her.

"hold it bulma ! don't go putting ideas in Pans head , she has all her options Your son Got my baby pregnant before she even really started her life , You take your son and go "

Pan felt Trunks heart beat faster as his face turned red.

'Mom !" she yelled with a frown "that was rude "

Trunks stood Up and smiled down at Videl and Pan. As Bulma remained quite , Videl had to let go , she knew what it was like with her father and Gohan… Bulma gasp , but Videl didn't have a mother.

"its okay Pan your mother cares about you , ill see you tomorrow "

He bent down and kissed her forehead then waved bye to Videl.

"come on Mom "

Bulma stood up and smiled at Pan and Videl. "both of you should come over tomorrow "

"bye bye Bulma " Pan said "bye Trunks " she whispered softly

He turned around "bye baby " the he left with his mom.

Videl looked at the wall as she tried to muster up words.

Her and Pan turn and look at each other at the same time , Videl gasp at Pans red angry face.

"Mom don't do that ! "

Videl jump back hurt then frown " are you out of your mind , ill do what I want missy !"

Pan frown , she didn't like the way her mother rudeness made Trunks feel he already felt bad and daddy beat him , now her mother was after him too.

"why Pan why you seen what the media did to Bra now they are going to come after you and your baby for forever , bastard child with Mr. Satin granddaughter "

Pan grew hurt and upset but kept her words down as her mother continued

"I thought you were stronger than that smarter than that "

Pan looked at her mothers face.

"I wasn't as innocent as you thought mother , in fact " Pan stood up.

"theres a lot you and dad don't know about me a lot of shit I thought I never get through if it wasn't for my friends …. You and dad think im perfect strong and hercule and Gokus granddaughter , a fighter , a tomboy a little girl … well im not !... im grown mom and im in love and im pregnant and if all those things make me less in your eyes then then maybe I should've never came here , and maybe ill go live with Trunks and if he doesn't want me ill go and take my baby on my own somewhere I am a registered nurse and with or without my babies father and with or without my parents support , im going to be okay , " Pan grabbed her belly "cause this baby will love me back …. So im sorry if I disappointed you , but im not sorry for my actions if I could do it over , ill do it the exact same way "

Videl looked at her daughter in shock , what happen to her little girl , she knew this would happen one day , but not her little fighter and tomboy let alone with some like Trunks. She didn't have any problems

with Trunks and he seem pretty serious about her daughter , but still Pan was her one and only. Videl sobs were loud as she look from her daughter bent over in angst.

Pan wanted to comfort her , but couldn't she was sick of hiding everything.

"Don't talk to your mother like that "

Pan spine shivered like the daddy's girl she was , when your in hot water with your mom the only person who can save you is your dad , when you had a bad day the only person threaten to kill everyone who made you upset was your dad , when boys leave you one man will always step up and be there your dad.

Its harder facing him then her mother.

"im sorry mom"

Videl said nothing but looked up at Gohan who had his head lowered.

"you know Goten said somethings and I talked to piccolo and theres things that they just don't understand as a parent and father…."

That's the look … the look she didn't want to see in her fathers eyes , the heart broken sick look , she would rather have his anger…..

He sat down by Pan who was in the middle of her parents.

"but you are my daughter Pan and if Trunks hurt or leave you ill snap his neck , and he better do everything in his power for you and my grand baby"

Pans head shot up and she rushed her face in her daddy chest as she felt him pat her head as her mother held her waist.

_If I could I would live in two different worlds where I never disappoint anyone in one and love Trunks forever in the other…._

_I know my parents are on my side ,…._

_Im a lucky girl…._

_I know one day ill have to do the same to my child , let them go on their own…._

_,but right now at this moment Im back here safe in my parents arms and I hope one day my child knows that they could always come to me for any and everything….._

**Trunks**

Bulma stared at her son as they flew.

"You know Trunks , this was bound to happen like fate"

Trunks looked down at his mom.

"what how ?"

Bulma chuckled "I was so busy worrying about the threat and your sister , but I grew happy when I saw Pan sneaking into CC at all kind of hours in the night" Bulma giggled as Trunks blushed.

"MOTHER!"

"ha ha ha oh son hush Your father is the one who told me , I thought you too would come out the closet about dating , not a whole freaking baby !..."

Trunks chuckled at his mom.

She sighed "I completely forgot all about your shot son , I need to make sure to not make that mistake with your sister"

Trunks nodded."you think "

Bulma chuckled softly "but this babys no mistake ! " she stop smiling. "im not sure how babies will affect her , sometimes how she thinks and acts convinces me shes more like Vegeta , and Vegeta said its rare a saiyan baby is born from its mother womb…. he said once they purge planets and started a war with the truffles the women was needed on the front lines so they reproduce mechanically taken eggs and sperm from the sayians and fertilizing them , that would to limit attachment and so when the babies grew up they wouldn't have a sentimental attachment as well to parents…. Your father said there were few slips. His father ,him, Broly , raddizt Goku and a few girls saiyans , but he said the boys and girls but especially the first born boys are too attach to their mother ,he said that's why your so close to me , Gohan and Goten are close to chi chi ,… it seem Pan and Bra are more daddy girls , but they are very protective of me and Videl…"

"so you think me and Pans child will be the same way ?"

Bulma bit her lip not sure if she should tell Trunks this.."vegeta said his and his mother bond was so strong his father killed her because she was a distraction "

Trunks gasp… damn he knew his dad past was brutal, but he never heard all of this.

Bulma then shook her head. "I doubt you'll kill pan son " she chuckled at her Sons confused face.

"im not worried about you , its your sister im worried about , her pride will get in her way , she gets bored fast and move on to the next thing , and now shes training really bothers me "

Trunks looked at his mother. "don't worry mom im sure Goten will keep Bra in her place , he'll learn how to handle her , and they'll be together , its going to happen , "

Bulma looked at Trunks "you sure ?... shes still with Greg "

"you know if she really cared about him she would've brought him to met me and Pan , she probably would've wanted double dates , I think shes ashamed of him "

Bulma shook her head , her daughter broke hearts, and that's not something she was proud of.

They landed at Capsule Corp , and Bulma went to her room as Trunks went to his , he showered and laid in his bed looking at the lonely empty made perfectly made side next to him , he wanted it to be filled with her and his baby have her black curls spread all over the cotton pillows next to him , he hadn't slept alone in forever , she always been there.

He grabbed the pillow and hugged it.

Flashback.

The sun was playing on his eye lids as the ceiling fan spun forcing the blinds to twinkle waking jim up. He didn't open his eye lids and reached for a pillow to cover his eyes, he grabbed a fist full of a soft plush smooth pillow.

"Hey !"

Smack

He smiled softly and turned to see a frowning Pan sitting up looking back at him

"sorry I thought it was a pillow "

She rolled her eyes and flopped down on her side of the bed and sighed with a small breath and smiled , the bed bounced softly as her back hit it and she smiled up at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

He sat up and laid on her abs staring at her face.

He poked her nose.

She opened her eyes softly then they traveled to him.

"why are you are smiley this morning "

She blushed and laughed "I smile ever morning "

He chuckled a bit as she brushed lavender hair out his face. Then dropped her hand closing her eyes again as she felt his weight on her stomach. She smiled bigger.

"whats so funny ?" he asked curious

She laughed more "I never want to leave this moment "

He shook his head. And closed his eyes as well lowering his lips to her stomach and began kissing her belly.

End flashback.

he smiled small at that thought.

As more memories hit his mind.

**Flashback **

They were in his living room Pan had a huge bun on top of her head junk food was spread out all round them. They were cursing at the Tv playing a race car came, Pan was inches behind Trunks as her car tail his and when she hit the finish line first she stood up forgetting the bowl of chestmix in her lap that landed little pieces all over the carpet.

"HA HA HA IN YOUR FACE "she laughed and swung her head happily

He laughed at her as she did a dorky victory dances stepping on a chip in the process

She blushed and looked down at her mess and him

"oh "

He laughed as she did.

He grabbed her hand and laid her down on the carpet crushing a few chips with her body as he climb on top of her she was still blushing her hand nervously found a chip as he tilted his head down for a kiss closing his eyes in the process ,but his lips was met with a chip being a little forced in his mouth and her giggling.

He opened his eyes smiling and nodding his head eating the chip and he also found a chip and put on her mouth. She ate it and after she swallowed Trunks was eating at her face as the game blazed on saying winner.

**End flashback**

He loved her so much , before the baby , she was the one he was certain , in the mist of just living another night he had found a childhood friend and his live been a swirl ever since. He would have had to get his shit together sooner or later he was becoming the president soon , hopefully his mom wouldn't retire until after the birth , he wanted Pan to not feel alone , he wanted to be there for her. but what about after the baby was here they couldn't move in CC , I mean they could but Pan maybe wanted her own space , she couldn't go to Gohans either he couldn't lock her up in the woods and make her take care of the baby in the sticks while he work in the city that wouldn't be right he would have to get a place out there or go to CC because he wouldn't want to fly there every night after work , and he doubt Gohan would want him there and him and Pan would never be alone , he like the sons , but he wanted his own now. Then again it would be wrong to just leave her with his child he knows she'll be a loving mother , but maybe she wanted to work they had to be a team they had to work it out together no matter what as partners.

He though of her again. Pan was perfect she had a temper but he loved that about her.

Flashback.

Pan stormed in the kitchen to his house upset as Trunks slammed the house door.

She went into the kitchen thirsty from screaming at Trunks , he was totally flirting with some shank in the court yard , he had watched her drive off and quickly got in his truck and followed her small car to his house.

That's how they ended with Pan slaming everything cabinet in the house.

"Hey !" he yelled the a frown.

"don't fucking talk to me " slam she shook the house as she grabbed a glass and drunk water.

He walk toward her.

She put don't the glasses and look in his blue eyes.

"im thinking of going to My house tonight ' she said full of spite

He frown "hold on "

She crossed her arm and looked at him."in fact im thinking of moving out for good"

He rose his eyebrows as he approached her. "hey you need to relax ".

She rolled her eyes.

He walked closer to her and grabbed her arm roughly. He didn't know why ,but she looked really hot right now with suc a bad attitude.

She shoved him away shocked at how rough he was being but he didn't budge and smirked at her struggles. She began to swing at his chest he grabbed her wrist immobile causing her frustration to grow.

She frown."Trunks let me GO!"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear."no your mine and your staying here with me "

She blushed he was trying to flirt with her when she was piss , but damn he was turning her on , she grew ten times Angier how could he thinking about doing it when he been flirting with a bitch.

"fuck you trunks "

He frown. "hey fuck you to "

Pan gasp then frown setting her hand free and grabbed the glass of the table chucking it at his face making a small cut above his lavender eyebrow.

In a slow motion Trunks dropped her wrist and grabbed her by her sides capturing the fabric to her shirt on her hip,pinning her to the ground

…

Trunks looked down at the much calmer Pan, he smiled happy he could help her relax.

She smiled and rubbed his eyebrow, "are you okay ?"

He laughed and lowered a bit to push her bangs out of her face.

"did I hurt you ?"

He shook his head.

She took a deep breath of relief and her eyebrows dropped.

"im sorry " she grabbed his head and kissed his eyebrow.

**End flashback**

He turned and looked at his ceiling.

_I could spend my life with her**.**_

**Bra**

She suddenly sat up in her bed in a deep breath. She didn't remember going to sleep or why she felt so drowsy , but she felt she had to be up ,it was the middle of the night and her room was dark , she got up and walked to the light switch then back to her bed sitting on the edge.

She yawned and checked her phone for the correct time, 2 am. She yawned and looked around at her room , her graduation gown was on her desk , she smiled and went to go pick it up. That night she remember she was about to walk , and hearing him cheer for her , Goten was so free then , when he wasn't in love with me. She grew sad.

Something caught her eye on the desk and yellow envelope.

She blinked confused and grabbed it. She ripped it open to see an type paper.

We did an thoroughly investigation and started from the source ZTV , we found out the pictures were taken from a mobile phone not a camera once we finally got the police to release them to us. We went to the engineering branch of CC in Osaka and had them break the code , the pictures trace back to two devices one belonging to a Joseph smith and a Ashley Dawson. It seem was the original owner of the photos , and transaction them to . We located , who said was romantically involved with Trunks Briefs and the man in the photo Son Goten, he said she seduce him and that he and was at the party the night the pictures was taking , he should us various pictures he took that night and videos , he said he had no profit from the pictures Trunks trusted him they been friends since freshman year and he would never do that to his little sister or Goten who was also his friend. We have sigh the papers for an lawsuit against suing her double for what she earn for the pictures due to emotional distress and for if he would like to pursue the lawsuit for identify thief. We will be serving on Monday.

Bra dropped those envelopes and covered her mouth as she lost all her breath

_"don't worry shhh shhhhh "_

_"Bra it wasn't me ! I didn't do that !"_

_She pushed himaway "get away from me !"_

_His eyes dropped "Bra ?"_

_"Bra I didn't even know those photo existed " he said with honest eyes_

_"Bra you gotta believe me "  
He pleaded noticing her tensing body language telling the world to fuck off._

_"Goten I don't have to do anything "_

_"betrayed ?!" He asked in a soft shine_

_"No Bra you betrayed me , you didn't believe me and your with someone else !"_

_He grabbed her back and whipped her to look in his face grabbing the back of her neck and looking into her eyes "It wasn't me baby, I would never do it to you , you means so much to me Bra , and I know I mean something to you too ?"_

_"Yeah you cheat on me ! Being with that fucker"_

She fell to her knees and took a deep breath the fell on her palms trying to breath again.

She didn't deserve such a man.

He never gave up on her.

Im an idiot.

She sat up then stood and trudge down to her parents room and climbed in the middle of them they were up both reading books.

She hide under the cover and grew upset when they ignored her. she flopped from under the sheets to see them both starting down on her her neck was arched in the bed.

"mom daddy "

"whats is it sweeties"

"do I need to punch the idiot again "

Bra frown."no daddy don't hurt him every again "

Vegeta put down his book and looked at her. "what is it princess do I need to kill the weakling "

"vegeta!" Bulma yelled

"no no daddy !... sigh"

Vegeta stared at her face waiting for her to continue before he guessed again and kill both of those bastards.

"I well I miss Goten "

Vegeta sighed so shes finally gave in to him , it was a shock yes , Pan being stronger than Bra should be torturing him for her heart , either Trunks was dominating Pan already and she gave up , or her lack of blood was causing them to easily be with each other. Saiyan weren't exactly good in the relationships department , very good looking race , just not good in couples saiyans were power hunger self made people who could kill family members if they piss them of enough, vegeta was actually happy his daughter wasn't full and neither was Goten , it would've been bad and he definataly would've killed the bastard , saiyan women who didn't fight always got treat the worst , and even the ones that could fight were treated poorly seen as challenges a lot of rapes happen to the saiyan women who fought. meeting Bulma had of been the best thing that happen to him.

He through back the covers and began to dress in his shoes.

"Vegeta where you going ?"

"to get the idiot "

Bra eyes droop in fear.

"no daddy" she grabbed her fathers arms pulling him in the bed.

"this is non sense you want the bastard ill get him "

Bra shook her head placing the covers back over her father.

Vegeta sighed.

he wouldnt go crazy like Gohan, he already beat the boy and his daughter was bonded to him , it had to be their human emotions now keeping them apart , and well he liked it that way , the more they wasnt together the less that low class could hump o his daughter.

Bulma ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

the door squeaked there stood Trunks."you know your to old for this" he said smiling at Bra.

she frown. "nice to see you walking again "

Trunks rolled his eyes at her then his eyes caught his mothers

"oh my babies in my room again just like old times come here Trunks " Bulma stretched out her arms

Trunks blushed and laid across the bed by everyone feet under cover.

pretty soon the briefs all fell asleep.

the next day Pan Chi Chi and Videl went over to CC , Pan said she would love for Bulma to be her doctor and Videl had to just bite her lip about it. Pan clearly showed her and Gohan she wasn't a child anymore. Videl was scared shitless for her daughter , but she had to be there for Pan and close her mouth , and let Pan live her life. Pan Bulma Chi CHi Bra and Videl all was there waiting for the result of a blood test , and yes it was confirm she was pregnant. Bulma told Pan she had to come every weekend up until graduation ,its her first month of her first trimester and it critical to monitor the baby.

Trunks and Goten tried to stay clear of the saiyan dads and go shopping at the mall. Trunks needed a few things for graduation. the two strolled the mall taling about Pan Bra and the baby. Bra went home , by time Goten and Trunks went to Capsule corp.

there Trunks found her in the living room watching TV waiting for him.

Goten could still smell Bra. all through CC. he smiled. He couldn't rush fate , though he was out of an Job basically he could still smile.

Today him and Trunks had did something very important. Trunks was freaking out ,but Goten calmed him down and Trunks man up and did what he had to do.

**a week later NY**

**Bra **

she left Gregs Apartment she walked in on him with another women , he beg and pleaded but she shook her head and left , the saddest part about it she didn't even cry... he didnt even love her like she thought , she would never been anyones whole world , like she had been in Gotens eyes.

she walked down the streets of NY , her police like glasses sitting on her nose red lip stick popping blue hair in a vintage up due with high waist shorts and a black shirt with a yellow smiley face. her thigh high boots clacking.

she looked around all around at the men all over the hipsters to the construction workers to the business man and juice boxes.

she grew completely disgusted , there was only one man for her... and he was a third grade teaching rapping saiyan man.

she shook her head and made her way to an alley and blasted off towards japan , she wanted to see Pan her and Trunks should be on the way to CC right now and she wanted to train with her father.

**Uub**

his family had a big party and he was watching marron hold his nephew surrounded by his aunts and cousin and people in there village , he smiled as marron and the baby play with each other.

she fit right in and his family didn't judge her they through her in the kitchen to make food and prepare plates for the kids...

his older cousin teased him , but he didn't mind , his whole family knew he had powers and they even met Goku before and knew there was more to the Zgang , so they didnt look at marron as an outsider , but someone perfectly fit for Uub.**  
**

**Goten**

he felt Uub coming

he charged up a huge blast and clears 10,000 ft of trees on a mountain near his mothers house. He decided to sue Ashley only because she had hurt Bra in the process , but if Bra was never involved , he kind of deserved it, but the media was now interested in us as a real couple instead of the broke country boy trying to leech off of his best friend sister. he kind of like the attention , he like his and Bras names being thrown out there together.

Uub landed and looked at the clear square surrounded by tall narrow trees.

"Your sure about this man "

Goten nodded.

Uub shook his head."alright"

"oh and Goten Kiss marron again and ill blast your dick Off "

Goten rose up his hands and laughed.

**graduation **

trunks was the valedictorian , but he switched with the closing speech he was rows in front of Pan.

they had called his name already and they're family and friends went crazy.

pan smiled

_look at daddy_

Pan saw Trunks happy tears he deserved

it , 8 years is a long long Time

before her name was called she held her belly and smiled

_im doing this for you sweetie_

she shook hands with the schools board of directors and sat back down until the z was finished.

Bra walked up dressed in a black long slim dress with splits on each leg.

she saw Goten next to Uub and Marron in the front she smirked and walked by him

Goten looked over hsi shoulder to see her she looked so sexy in that dress with those glasses and that red lipstick.

the media had been crazy for the couple , suggesting there was more going on since the truth came out that Goten didn't sell those pictures. the media was flashing on them probably already making up stories about them. Bra shrugged and let them flash.

he licked his lips while she laughed.

Marron looked over her shoulder at Bra next to Goten the two made eye contact then both smiled at each other.

Trunks walked back up to the podium.

"before we leave on today I would just like to ask Pan to step forward"

Pan jumped surprise and walked forward in front of the whole student body and family members,

she walked to Trunks side nervously

"Trunks ?"

he smiled and got on one knee Pan covered her nose as the crowd screamed and the paparazzi flashed on the couple. women screamed all over the building,

" will you marry me "

Pan tears were meeting her fingers she nodded "yes!"

he put the finger on her ring and got up to kiss her face.

Bra Marron Goten and Uub were screaming from the sidelines,

"SUCK HER FACE BROTHER !" Bra yelled clapping happy Pan would be a Briefs her sister by law

Gohan held Videl as they watched from the back next to Bulma and Vegeta.

he was happy Trunks did the right thing.

"and thats our class of 2017!"

ballons fell from the roof all around them.

Bra eyes caught Gotens as they watched Pan and Trunks on stage kissing.

Trunks and Pan pulled away.

she looked in his blue eyes.

i was no longer going to be Pan Son

i was soon to be Pan Briefs.

she turned to see Bra Marron next to Uub and uncle Goten.

she turn back to trunks...

this is how its suppose to be


	22. n

**the story is not finish lol ,im really sick right now , hope it doesn't suck  
**

* * *

**June 13****th**

Goten sat in a chair in a suit , he didn't know why he felt like he committed a crime , it was just a few pictures and his songs weren't that bad. Satin city school district board was all lined up in chairs as long with a few parents.

He was nervously waiting on Bulmas great lawyer , he knew it wasn't necessary , but he loved his job he loved to teach.

Slammed

In came the grey suits making everybody gasp Goten Turn around to see 5 grey suits two pants suit to left and two pants suits to the right and in the middle a skirt , he rose his eyes to see her with a brief case at her side and a folder in her hand squinting like her father at everyone.

She came to Gotens side and sat down , her vengeful face soften when she caught his eyes for a split second , then she was back in combact mode.

The president of the board was shocked. "Mr. Mr. Son you do not need an lawyer for your appeal"

Bra stood up."in fact I think he does , to suspended man who happen to be living his own life outside of the school system and who was framed in a scandal without receiving one penny is lawfully wrong "

Goten eyes widen as he started at her

"Bra I believe if Bulma was here she would understand the circumstances "

"yes my.. Bulma Briefs is your friend isn't she ? in fact I believe Capsule corp just paid for the new foot ball stadium at Satin city high school , and sponsor most of the sports and activities , and the top seniors at the high school get a full paid scholarship and an internship while in college and after college and a guarantee job at Capsule corp isn't that right ?" Bra made sure to look at all the hungry parents who would love that opportunity for their children.

….

After each lawyer presented why it was completely impossible and unlawful for them to fire Goten the president talked to the parents and other members.

"after discussion with everyone we decided to keep here"

Goten eyes widen as he looked at Bra then back the board

"however due to the lewdness to some of the lyrics in songs , he'll be teaching high school no longer will he be able to teach in the grades 6th and lower"

"What !" Bra yelled angry as she stood up.

He stood up as well and grabbed her arm she looked at him and blushed as he shook his head at her.

She calmed down as the president continued

"Since it is now summer and your suspension is over you will get summer pay and start back teaching next January"

…..

They were in the parking lot of satin elementary her lawyers were just now leaving them alone.

She stared in his eyes and he smiled she chuckled and looked away as a car passed them on the street.

"thanks for saving me"

She looked back at him." No problem "

Being with Bra was like this was like ripping an band aid off an old scab. He knew this time what do and handle her , they was not doing this blindly , he knew her and all her ways.

He smirked." Bulma did promise me a great lawyer , and your pretty "

She blushed and smiled moving a blue strand behind her ear. "Goten your going to make me blush"

He laughed." So hows Greg"

Her smile was gone asshole he knew she broke up with him.

Her frown showed him , she was really upset with that name , that was good and bad , good because that ass would be no where near her and bad well maybe he had hurt Bra they were together along time.

His face over came with concern "Are you okay what happen ?"

Her face soften and lowered her eyes. "too much happen , but nothing really I just suck with Men "

He stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"he cheated "…." I walked in in his apartment "… she grab her hands " I left Japan and well you and Marron was … doing what ever and I well and hes been wanting to …. " she blushed " I was ready and he asked me to his apartment I declined , but when I went home to America I was lonely so I went dressed up and he was with another women"

Goten eyes jumped in shocked that bastard, kept his Bra from him only to not truly love her. He saw her blush and looked away in insecurities.

He grabbed her arm and made her look at him in the eye.

"well he doesn't know what his messing "

Her eyes widen as she awkward was in his grasp.

A camera flashed on them

"I know trust me " he lowered his eyes "I know"

Her blushed deepen as his lick his lips and looked down at hers

Her eyes traveled nervously to the side then back at him. "Goten the paparazzi "

His beautiful face didn't change.

"well lets give them something to talk about"

He wrapped her back up from under her elbows bringing her closer kissing her deeply and passionately.

Her heart was pounding her eye lids heavy Goten moved his neck while grabbing hers deepening the kiss over and over as if he wanted to live in her mouth.

He pulled away and looked at her flush face and smiled as flashes where all around them , he looked at the street and grabbed her hand running while yelling taxi , they got in and zoomed down the street.

She could hear the thumps of her heart. As he loosely held her hand .

He turned to her. "I can fly you home "

She blushed as the cool air hit her face and she smelled the gray leather of the car.

"did you forget I could fly too now"

He chuckled there it was her pushing him away. Its cool he would have her begging to be with him soon.

"oh that's right "…"hey driver you can just take us to Capsule corp."

Her jaw dropped , did he just give up she blushed , I wanted him to fly me home and come over and we….. jeez I need a man …. She blinked at him I need Goten , but I can move my lips I cant.

Ugh

When they got to capsule corp he left her on the lawn she watch him disappear and bit her lips

Dammit.

**June 31st**

Pan was being made up across from Bra , her heart burned as she felt the small knot in her belly.

She breathed as the stylist had her neck arched as she plucked her eye brows and the ring on her finger sparkled in the vanity lights.

An interview and photo shoot for the two new members of the Briefs family.

She gulped

The press had been crazy since Trunks propose, shes been hiding at Capsule corp , she was strong , but she couldn't face all those lights while being pregnant it was scary. And that's another thing her and Trunks was to announce the baby today in the interview.

She's sure when the magazines dropped Saturday afternoon she'll be in America at her engagement party.

It was a thought to keep it a secret , but she wanted to say it early on , so no one would question later that they got married only because she's pregnant.

Bra shook her head from her stylist with a frown then looked at me struggling not to cry.

Bra got up and looked at the stylist.

"my sister is a natural beauty that's enough go get her some water "

The stylist frown and nodded leaving us alone.

I was overwhelmed the hair spray mixed with the lights and chalky make up was making me dizzy

Bra smiled and stood in front of me. "how are you ?"

Pan lips quivered. "scared , it just sucks we have to go through all of this I'm tired ever since my dad found out I was for sure we could finally just be together out in the open , but now we have to explain everything"

Bra lowered her eyes. "you know this has to be done Pan"

Pan face flushed." I know I'm not a child Bra ! I know he's famous I know it's not just about me , but your guys company and its about him and his position he's going to take , it's a big deal. "

Bra smiled softly. "it'll be calm again after a while "…."its always like this they care about you then they don't"

Pan nodded and sighed as she stood up , her dark green high low dress flow when she moved in her golden sandals.

Both girls looked in the mirror.

"what about you , you and uncle Goten seem to be an hot topic these days"

Bra dropped her bag as she thought of him kissing her in the mist of traffic and the cameras and him leaving her. her heart pounded.

"Bra " Pan asked softly

Bra stared at her. "Pan has Trunks ever blown you off "

Pan blushed."what do you mean "

Bra blushed as well. "have he ever shown no interest in... you...sexually"

Pan thought about. "yeah , I wasn't training and we wasn't even a couple , but I wanted him so bad , and he was afraid I was too weak , but I " she bite her lips. "I couldn't stop myself"

Bra laughed as Pan lowered her head in shame

Pan snap her head up at her chuckling friend.

"whats funny ?!"

"ha ha ha " Bra threw her head back "nothing " then she stop laughing. "I know hes single and he has feeling for me im single too why doesn't he just come over and have me like old times"

Pan eyes widen "really uncle Goten ?... wow you can mention ice cream and hes horny "

Bra laughed then stop "this is serious Pan"

"ha ha ha okay okay , well maybe after everything you guys been threw , he probably doesn't trust you "

Bra eyes blinked sadly. "I love him Pan , why do I make things so much harder for myself , all the guys ive been with it never works , ill hurt him again I know I will "

Pan gasp " don't say that !" she whispered and grabbed Bras hand. "what you and Goten have is real , ive seen him Bra on his bad days , he loves you "

Bra covered her nose then moved her hands. "every weekend I wait for his knock at my door still..."

Knock knock

Pan and Bra jumped

"ready ladys ?"

"yeah " Pan yelled then fixed Bras face a bit.

She smiled. "just do what I did , seduce that asshole , let him know he can have his cake and eat it too"

Bra burst out laughing " I don't think it goes like that Pan"

Pan rolled her eyes. As they walked out then on set,

It was a grey back ground and everybody had on green , Bulma had on a green skirt suit with an dark blue trim.

Pan stared at her Man , he work an black almost gray suit with an dark Forrest green under shirt , damn. She was about to get married to that, she could fell her heart beat go crazy as the knot in her belly moved around. She blushed sorry angle , mommys having a moment.

As soon as Trunks eyes landed on her he smiled and scouped her up from Bras side and the cameras flicked.

There was tons of Pan and Trunks , Trunks by hisself , Trunks and Bra , all the briefs and Pan together and one of all the girls. The pictures was beautiful.

During the interview Pan let Trunks answer everything and looked at him every time a question was thrown at her and when Trunks told them of the baby there faces was priceless she smiled and relaxed then and held Trunks hand as they answered question shyly

He knew what he was doing.

Of course they brought up his partying ways Goten and Bra his father and her family.

Those questions was harder for trunks to answer ,but funny as well.

**Bra**

They asked her about Pan and how she felt about her long term friend and her brother she told them she was happy , they asked about Marron and Uub , Uub was making a name for himself all around the world , Bra was happy him and Marron were together they were a powerful couple , they asked about America and once it got to Goten all she could say was the True , that was him and her in the picture and that they weren't dating. And when they brought up the picture of them kissing recently she blushed and said no comment. Once her interviews found out Pan was Pregnant they bombard her with question about the baby.

* * *

Marron bounced in her empty apartment to retrieve her last capsule she bend over and picked up she stared at it then looked back up as the morning sun seeped in where it could in the house .

She had taken four days off from work to move in with Uub. He had asked her a week after Pan and Trunks college graduation. she agreed she wanted him , forreal no more hook ups and heart break , she was his girlfriend officially , of course her mother gave him an earful about it and her dad was excited for them.

She felt arms wrapped her from behind she closed her eyes and smiled.

She felt his lips on her shoulder as he mumbled."lets go home baby"

She turned around and looked in his face smiling weakly. He grabbed her hand.

She was blushing as they walked down the hall and outside.

She felt so lucky to be his , he was building things all over the world he was very strong and foreign he threw the bags of capsules in the back seat and opened the door for her she sat in as they drove closer to his side of town.

The wind blew over her and him with the speed of the car.

She giggled."I love this car "

He smiled behind the wheel.

"you want it , its yours "

She jumped surprise this was his baby , his first car it was vintage and expensive." Are you serious ?"

He smiled and nodded as he parked and killed the engine popping her the keys.

She grabbed them and smiled." The car is great but the drives with you is what I like about it "

He got out and scooped her up in his arms walking into his apartment building taking the elevator

"then whenever you want to go on a drive we'll go"

She brushed his Mohawk out of his face.

…

He dropped feet to the floor and she childishly ran into the spacious living room straight toward the window with a huge cherry blossom tree in from of the view blocking everything else

Marron was so happy to be living with him , her walls fell as she lost her cool overboard with excitement and nerves for the future she rose up the window as a gust of wind blew in small pink petals. She giggle and blushed as her face drown in a pond of cherry blossom petals.

Uub watched her , he loved this side to her. he walked closer neck to her. she turn to him with petals caught in her blond hair which was in an whatever bun.

She smiled.

"Uub im the happiest women to be here"

He smiled glad he was doing his job , he couldn't have her crying like before. It angered him to a scary place he didn't want to go"

Their eyes never met each others.

He could feel her happiness swelled inside her. He loved her so much always and forever they were the closes together than with their other friends.

"Marron " he said softly

Her eyes jumped a bit worried at the sound of his voice."huh?" she peeped

He smiled side ways "open your mouth "

Cherry blossoms still blew in the house and on Marrons face as she blushed then smirked "oh my you could at least by me dinner first "

He burst in laughter as she followed suit.

But was soon shut up when she felt something light and sweet floating on her tongue.

She sucked her lips together as the gorgeous taste masseged her taste buds.

She smack her lips. "oh my god" she said before another chocolate petal fell in her mouth.

She blinked amazed."Uub this is so good!"

He chuckled." I don't know why ,but when my chocolate mix with cherry blossoms it produces am exotic taste "

He walked forward closing the window and grabbing her pulling her to his mouth and as they made out her mouth tingled with sugars..

After moving in and un capsuling her stuff she sat on the floor and watched him Put her things here and there.

….

Two days later

They lay in bed in the wee hours as it poured hard outside. She still had two more days from work and they wanted to adjust to being with each other as much as they can , both of there jobs were demanding.

Uub was fast asleep with his head turned toward the window.

He felt a sudden movement a grunt then a crash.

He jumped up and looked a around their room.

"Marron?"

He heard whimpers on the floor and knocks on the floor he rushed to the edge of the bed to see Marron on the floor shivering and shaking making these scary noises he jumped down and looked at her , her eyes were half open and her body tense.

His eyes dropped in worried as he grabbed her body placing her softly on his lap.

"Marron can you hear me?"

She said nothing only breath heavily.

he didn't know what to do she was shivering and shaking in pain.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you"

Marron took a deep breath and popped up looking wildly around.

"Uub what what happen why are we on the floor?"

His pupils deepen in a serious tone.

She blinked confused and frighten.

He lowered his head and grabbed the bridge of his nose

Marron swallowed.

"swee-"

She was caught off by the heavy water splatters from his lids onto his thigh he stood up looking at her with such pity and angst it was killing her inside to know what she did.

She sat up on her knees and lowered her eyes.

She was not use to this being in a real relationship it was scary running away was no an option she needed him to bad.

"Uub what did I do " she whispered and looked back up to see him shake his head then go to the restroom in a rush she ran after him in panic and slam he closed the door in her face she beat the door once and lowered her head.

"just tell me what I did baby " she cried

Swing

The door flew open and in a moment he was hugging her tight.

Her heart relaxed as she grabbed him as tight as she could.

"i thought " she breath "you was breaking up with me"

He squeezed her tighter."never Marron "

She shook her head in his chest enjoying every essences of him.

"what happen "

He pulled away and told her , her eyes widen she didn't even know she did that in her sleep.

After he told her everything she stood like a statue and he pulled her bed and held her until she went to sleep , he watched her all night worried .

her last day off was Thursday they spent it together at the mall shopping for Trunks and Pans engagement party they needed the right outfit and gift and on a short notice to it was now almost July Pan was three months pregnant , and Trunks didn't want to wait longer Pan said she didn't mind waiting and that he could take his time , but everyone shut her up . She still had insecurities about him and also herself as becoming a mother she told all her worries to Marron and Bra , but they reassured her everything will be okay. As for Marron and Bra there was still an tense air around them when Pan wasn't around.

Friday

**Uub**

It was mid day and He was at the grocery store getting food for there home , the engagement Party was tomorrow night at nine in New York they all would fly out to NY around five tomorrow check in a condo ,Bulma rented out two whole floors each with 6 bedrooms. The Sons Briefs Chestnuts and a few guest from Trunks and Pans lists will be there. Sounded like a simple party not at all the press Bulma business partners and a few celebrates would all be there , the pressed begged for an red carpet , but Pan refused , in fact they press wasn't aloud after dinner.

Marron was at work again and he was upset and missed her and wanted to watch her ever movement , he grabbed random items for storage and a few foods for him to cook for her tonight.

He wore a black hoodie slim straight leg jeans and a black beanie cap , he got in line and looked over to see a man holding a magazine with the Breifs on it and their newest family member Pan. He smiled softly , Pan and Marron had been caught up in magazines a few times being friends with people like Bra and Trunks , him and Goten showed up a few times.

"Hey dude OMG THAT BRA BRIEFS IS SO FUCKING HOT" Uub heard a man walked up to the other.

"sup man you get the beer ?"

"hells yeahs Man" the one with beer suck his lip "damn and that chicks hot to "

The man with the magazine chuckled "yeah they are quite the group of friends , I think shes getting Married though" he flip throw the magazine.

Uub smirked if only Goten and Trunks was here. He moved up in his line as an customer left out the sliding doors hands filled with plastic bags.

"You see this one , the blonde ?" a voice scoff full of pride.

"the one flicking off the camera ?"

"I hooked up with her ha ha ha "

"dude no way no way your lying dude shes so fucking hot and bad "

"ha ha ha I wouldn't lie in fact I was her first she was in middle school and I was a sophomore "

"you perv !... how did you get a girl like that in your bed ?"

"ha ha ha she was very shy a first , but I had to encourage her and she just stop resisting and laid there "

"wow dude you actually slept with someone in the briefs circle that's insane "

The man laughed as his dark eyes study the picture with a small smirk running his hands over the blondes paper figure. Then he flopped the magazine.

"dude lets go we have guess "

His friend shook his head as they exit.

Uub was frozen to the ground as his hands dropped whatever was in them his heart pounded in horror and pure rage , his eyes shook in fear he turned around to see a picture of his girlfriend flopped on the tile floor.

"sir? Sir?"

He looked at the cashier who looked worried and he walked deadly out of there.

Marron

When she got home she was alone Uub wasn't there , she looked at the golden set of keys in her hands and smiled and went into the kitchen and sat on the counter swinging her feet enjoying her new home. Everything had been great , He had seen her at her worst and at her best and he didn't leave her side , she was thankful , in reality she knew she was beautiful , but who would want to keep someone who was so tormented on the inside. Uub knows everything and hes still here. Im grateful for such a Man.

She showered ate an hot pocket and went to bed worried for him.

**5 pm**

She sat up in bed and grabbed her cell phone dialing his number as panic build in her chest.

By the fourth ring she was ready to give up. When she got an answer.

"Hello" his low voice panted

Her eyes shook in fear."Uub where are you "

"I'm sorry baby I'll be back later" he took a frighten breath "I love you "

Click

She dropped her hand and her phone on the bed as she looked around the empty room. Her phone slide on the floor

She couldn't breathe , it was still early maybe Pan and Bra could come over she needed someone ,but her phone was all the way on the floor.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she fell frontwards

black

**Capsule Corporation **

Pan laid in the bed with nervous getters as Bulma moved that thing across her belly's surface. Trunks was standing by her , she wasn't nervous about the babys gender whatever it was she would love, she was a mother no doubt, but what scared her was well she looked at her hand her nails where painted a deep red and glowed from the manicurist Bulma paid to do our nails for their party , but it was the golden band on her ring finger , it was beautiful and extravagant yet simple and sleek its diamonds circled around the band making a sliver stripe lock between gold on the inside the word forever was engraved in cursive. She was nervous about their party and heck the whole engagement, her suddenly large very large bank account, her new car and her soon to be husband was looking for a home for them.

It made her feel bubbly and girlish like a princess in a fairy tale everything… It was like a dream. But like in every dream you have to wake up , Her and Trunks never are alone anymore , she was living temporally in Capsule corp and she didn't have anything do while Trunks and Bulma went out to whatever meeting or social event , though he wasn't taking over in till the baby dropped , his schedule was busy and she had been lonely. Bra came over almost every weekend , she was still in summer school , and every time she was there so was uncle Goten how " accidental " , Bra kept her company and sometimes Marron would come over , but it wasn't the same thankfully her morning sickness was over , but her weight gain wasn't much , but Bulma said I was gaining more than what a human should , my baby bump wasn't huge or anything , it was really only the scale that told how heavy I really was. i heard the babys heart beat , it sprung in my ears as Trunks cried and smiled next to me, it's a memory I never will forget , but today we get to know the sex

Bulma moved the thing around and frown.

"what what is it mom?" Trunks asked

" well theres the pelvis "she pointed to the screen "but the little thing gots its leg close"

Trunks squinted his eyes and looked then smiled. "That's daddys princess "

Pan eyes widen as Bulmas oh god not another saiyan princess.

Pan blushed Pan imaging giving birth to Bra oh no , " Hey you don't know that !"

"yes son Pans right ! you cant tell"

Trunks chuckled looking at the screen "if it was a boy we would know Trust me legs crossed or not "

Pans face grew red "Trunks ! "

He chuckled childishly and kiss her cheek. "hey its true right mom"

Bulma simple shook her head and turned off the screen. "Sorry guys we'll just have to buy everything in yellow"

Trunks shrugged. "its okay mom " he bended over putting his face in her tummy talking to it , "daddys princess is a lady she knows to cross her legs "

Bulma rolled her eyes , if there was a girl in Pan she could see her son turning into Vegeta already.

She left out the door to leave the new parents.

Pan pulled down her shirt and sat up.

Trunks got in the small bed her completely taking all the space wrapping his arms around her and making her body be on top of hers

"Trunks !" she yelled for the sudden movement

He laughed as she relaxed and laid back on him , she had missed him , half the week his gone with his mother and the only time she has with him shes sleep , and by time he crawls in bed with her all she could do is feel his arms around her , to tired to wake up.

"our baby is stubborn like you "

She smiled as her heart fluttered. " my dad bought a bib and it said I love Grandpa " she chuckled.."I cried "

He laughed to " you cry about everything these days"

She blushed " that's not true ! and its your kid making me so emotional !"

He kissed her neck as the sunset.

"lets go to bed "

Pan yawned feeling sleepy.

"not to bed bed Pan but to _bed_ "

She blushed and giggled. "what about Bra ? shes coming over "

He shrugged " so is Goten "

"really he said so ?"

Trunks laughed. "no , hes like a freaking creep coming over to "hang out" every weekend claiming his bored since he can't work "

Pan rolled her eyes as they got up and walked towards Trunks room.

He laid in bed watching her sleep it was night time now and she had been making the funniest faces.

He smiled softly

Ding dong

He could hear his mother let in Goten then seconds later Bra arrived , ha ha Goten had no game anymore , Bra was like his kryptonite .

**Pan**

She was alone it was so bright , her heart was heavy , she could feel her sadness she was surround by vivid pinks and oranges and could her a voice booming in her ears as the heat from the sun blazed

She woke up to see Trunks had turn on the light.

"hello "

She gasp. " I had the weirdest dream "

He studied her face."was I in it?"

"did it involve a dinosaur ?"

She burst in laughter and sat up." No weirdo "

**Bra**

Her and Goten were awkwardly in the living room chatting.

"I can't believe we kissed like that "

he smiled "we did way more than that Bra"

she blushed and turn away from him, he step closer

why was he bringing it up , we don't do it now ! she looked insecure at the corner wall."yeah right i bet you don't even remember , It was so long ago"

she shivered when she felt him tightly behind her holding her elbow and side , his mouth at her ear. "I remember every touch "

his voice went down her spine as her breath thicken

"every moan , every face"

she started shaking in his grasp.

he bite her ear softly sucking it with a wet pop "every drip of you "

Bra fainted backwards and he chuckled picking her back up turning her around her face was red with want.

she touched his lips "Goten "

" am I'm interrupting something ?" Bras heart jumped as she saw her brother and got her shit together Yes Trunks yes you are !

"nah man " Goten said making Bra frown

"wheres Pan ?" she asked needed to get away from Goten it was getting harder to breath around him.

"in the room "

Bra scurried off she felt so unsure and unsafe around Goten now , her heart was scared , it knew it wanted him ,she wanted him , but shes was so scared of being hurt again , she couldn't bring herself to tell him these things he'll probably laugh it off… but what was that kiss ?... what did it all mean to him … what did I mean to him , did he still hold love for me , did he still want me?... he told me many times that he did , but what about now , he still can seduce me so easily.

She crawled in bed with Pan who was up.

They lay head to head looking at the ceiling.

"pan ?" Bra sleepily asked

"hmm?" pan sleepily answered

" im going to try to seduce him , im scared to put myself out there though"

"hey its better if you try now then regret later .. you owe it to yourself and most of to Goten " Pan sat up and looked at Bra seriously

"fight for him he has a right to be distanced from you , but you have to close that distance"

Bras lip quivered Pans right she was with Trunks and Marron was with Uub and she was with no one , suffering when he was right there , he stills right rhere why cant I grab him , why am im so scared of rejection..

Why

Am

Im

So

Scared

Of

Him

….

Uub

he ran up with street as not that many cars passed by him he breathe deeply as his heart doomed against his back he could see the street light poles surrounding the circular foundation shinnying on the lawn and side walke he flew over the gate and jogged to the door he knocked loudly cautiously

Trunks

Him and Goten was goofing off in the game room with snacks and video games when they heard the knocks.

Both grew cautious and ran to the door in protect mood.

Trunks swung the door open to reveal a shaking Uub.

Trunks eyes lowered then rose in concern as he study his friend… something was wrong….

Goten looked at Uub with his chin up a bit.

Trunks stepped outside looked around then pulled Uub in by the shoulders looking around again before closing the front door to Capsule Corp.

Goten was confused but felt the tension ,and stayed quit because of everyone else was.

The three walked into the game room. Uub leaned against the pool table.

Goten crossed his arms next to him as Trunks stood by the door.

"Trunks whats wrong ?" Pan asked as her and Bra stood in the door frame.

"nothing go back to bed "

"we heard beatings on the door whats wrong?" Bra asked cautiously noticing Uub was here her heart began to worry for marron.

Pan wiped her eyes. Worried as Trunks roughly shoved Bra out then softer remove her from the room Bra cursed and was crying scared. She called Marron

Marron: hello

She answered weakly

Bra: sniff sniff something happen and the boys wont tell us Uub came banging at our door

Marron: im on my way

Click

Trunks looked back at Uub

Ubb stood up and walked away with his back towards them and hands to his side

"I killed someone today"

Trunks and Goten eyes widen at the same time.

Silence

"dude" Goten whispered.

He turned around and looked in their eyes."I ran towards him in a flash and next thing I knew I snapped his neck"

Goten stared at Uub who looked lost.

"I cant go home" he whispered " Marron man shes not doing to good , "

"what do you mean ?" Goten asked worriedly "what happen to her?"

Trunks studied Uub" what happen tell us from the beginning."

Uub looked down struggling with his tears he swallowed deeply.

Goten Frown and walked closer."what happen to her ?!"

Uub looked at Goten.

He squinted his eyes at Goten. "he raped her "… "so I killed him "

Gotens face fell into shock.

Uub was freely crying as he continued "you don't you don't feel her at night she s so fragile shes moves in her sleep she makes the most disturbing noises in her sleep , she has post dramatic stress all from some asshole whos low enough to Brag about it in a line at a super market."

Trunks walked to Uub and hugged him.

Uub didn't hug back for a while and when he did he pulled away just as fast.

"Goku would not be proud" he whispered

"damn " Goten whispered " I would've did the same thing for Marro Bra or Pan"

Uub looked at him then Trunks. Trunks nodded in agreement.

Uub grabbed his face.

Knock knock

"Bra take your ass to bed !" Trunks yelled. He was growing annoyed with his sister , she needed to stay out of this.

"Yes sir ha ha"

Marrons voice echoed in the room behind the door.

Trunks eyes went from Uub to the door, he went to go opened it.

There was Marron smiling a bit. "Hey "

"hey Marron " Trunks said softly and let her in.

She walked right in slowly looking around.

She caught Gotens eye." "

He smiled at her then got up to hug her.

She hugged back and almost blushed. They pulled away then she looked at Uub.

"well well here I am at home with a hot cook meal waiting for you and you're here with your friends"

Goten and Trunks chuckled as uub only smile slightly

"you cooked a hot meal ?"

She laughed "well you can't really call frosty flakes a hot meal"

His smile grew.

Hers left as she stared a little concern , she wanted an explanation why he was gone.

"come on Goten lets go check on the two worry warts "

Msrron eyed didn't leave Uubs as Trunks and Goyen walked past and left.

He walked closer to her and grabbed her sides falling to his knees his head was on her stomach.

She stood there trapped and shocked but soon grabbed his head against her stomach.

"Uub whats wrong ?"

"I I Love you Marron "

Her heart grew cautious. "I love you to "

"I killed someone today "

Marron eyes widen as she gasp. Oh my God.. she drooped down on the floor and looked in his eyes.

"its okay im sure it was an accident "

He shook his head."I knew what I was doing Mare , he was talking about you "

Her eyes trembled. "what ?"

"I knew it was him , the guy who hurt you "

Marron head was spinning.

He grabbed her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"im sorry Marron if you can't look at me anymore "

She looked down at Uub and hunched her stomach over his head laying on him.

"I love you Uub , im always going to look at you "

He caught his breath in shock.

" thank you Uub "

"no marron it was wrong "

She shook her head. " I felt so bandage to him , I thought about him amd what he did a majority of my teenage life , I felt so sick all the time , he killed me on the inside , so I could only feel better if his life was taken as well , I am my mothers daughter you know "

Uub looked at her.

"Marron your hostile "

She chuckled then stopped "and you loved me that much Uub to go against everything you believe in …."

She sat up and grabbed his head.

"we can try and be humans Uub , but we're not Goku will understand"

She kissed his forehead.

"lets go home" she stood up he blinked up at her and stood.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

**Saturday Pan.**

She woke up laying inward by Trunks , her and Bra never found out what happen with Uub she remember Marron was here and that's it. Her hand was sofly laying by his head curled inwardly she blinked at his lavender strands. Those nerves hit her stomach again , it was so much to do today. Fly to America take pictures party , to anyone that may of seem fabulous and it truly was , but she just wanted Trunks to herself. His blue eye fluttered open.

He looked at her lowered his lids then grabbed her hand with their rings resting on each others finger.

"morning " he said lowly

"good morning "

He grabbed her ear with his free hand bring herhead closer kissing her forehead.

"are you ready to go wine and dine with the rich and famous" he said In an admiring voice.

She laughed loudly making her chuckles bounce off the wall.

His smile left as he stared.

" I just want to make you laugh Pan"

She opened her eyes from her laugher and looked at him.

" well you do make me laugh Trunks always "

He smiled and lowered his eyes.

He brought her face to his.

Swing

In came Bulma and Bra with rollers in their heads.

They scowled us and pretty soon Trunks Vegeta and Goten where being whisked away.

Bulma had me packed literally she paid a stylish who packed everything I would need and more in two bright pink Victoria secret suit case. Marron Mom and Grandma all came to capsule corp pack and ready for the flight all dressed up. Dad and Uub soon followed up with men.

Bra and Marron some how convince me to high light my hair with pregnant safe dye , at the ends auburn blonde barley under lap the deep brunette hue of my hair. Bra was sporting straight hair and Marron as well , Mom had her hair out of her braid and Grandma wore a lose pony tail. 18 hair was in her normal short bob.

We arrived to the airport where we met up with the guys again briefly I was already on the "womens" jet when I saw Uncle Goten Trunks Dad Uub Vegeta and krillen was on the concrete strolling up to the other jet with the famous CC logo I stared at his face threw the tinted windows he didn't notice me. Our other guess from Japan will be arriving on a plane Bulma rented for 22 people.

Soon we was being flown over to America 30 minutes ahead of the guys laughing talking drinking and for me I had citrus soda. I sat by mom and rested my eyes a bit and held her hand as we flew.

We landed in The big apple , I had been here once before with him but that was under totally different circumstances. We got out I watched as Bra and Marron excitedly rushed through the lobby of the airport , the sun was starting to set. We got in black cars and hit 6 O'clock Traffic on the way to the hotel.

I pulled out my phone to dial Trunks number and but we hit a bump and my stomach felt a sharp pain and I dropped in a cup of ice water.

I grabbed my belly "ouch"

Mom Marron Bra and Bulma all turn to me "whats wrong ?"

I took a deep breath as I looked strangly at the cars floor." I don't know I felt a sharp tap"

Bulma chuckled " that's your babys foot Pan"

Pan eyes widen as she smiled. The first kick.

Bra hand went straight for the belly , but Pan didn't feel any Pain any more Bra frown and huffed.

Videl and Chi chi smiled at the blue hair girl between them.

"Don't worry Bra Pans going to have a lot of those pretty soon " Videl said

"and you'll know soon enough for yourself " Chi Chi squinted

Bra jump and gasp."what "

Chi chi frown."cut the crap Missy and give me my grand child from my youngest "

Bra gasp as Pan laughed at Bra.

Marron shook her head and looked out the window. New York reminded her of Tokyo. She bit her lip and wonder how her Man was doing. She knew he was fighting with his morals.

They got to the hotel at 7 and hit the front desk.

Bulma had rented two floors each with six rooms.

Marron Pan and Bra chatted excitedly as they waited for the keys.

"hey 18 Marron "

We all turned around at the sound of krillens voice.

I guess I wasn't the only one missing her man.

Uub went to Marron

18 to krillen

Mom to dad

Bulma to Vegeta

Bra and Goten blushed at each other as Chi chi kissed his cheek

Me and Trunks caught eyes as our family and friends embraced with their love ones and laughed and kiss.

We tired to make our way to the crowd to each other smiling all the way.

, but was stop when Bra began to pull me away and Goten pulled Him away.

Goten

He took Trunks to a hallway.

"dude im nervous I know she doesn't have a date and I didn't bring one either "

Trunks sighed frustrated. "yeah and you better hurry that wont last for long im sure someone will come to her side"

Goten huffed and nodded.

Trunks looked in his eyes and grabbed his shoulders. He smiled."Go get her Goten ! … I know you can handle my sister , I want you as my brother "

Goten sighed he needed that pep talk. "I will be " he watched her and the women go up the elevator. Trunks turn to catch Pans eye just before the doors closed with Uub standing by the golding doors

Trunks and Goten jog to them with there keys and a smiled.

"it looks like we're on the seventh floor you'll never guess who is our neighbors" Uub slightly smiled

They got on the elevator and went to there rooms and guessing by the loud giggles and noises the girls were their roommate. There was three doors on one side and there on the other.

**Pan**

The stylist came in with a crew and tons of black bags.

Pan she wore a loose bun with an over grown side bang falling in her face every time she moved her head and a china red flowing silk flower print dress ,her make up was eye liner base and deep burgundy Lipstick and black sandals

Bra wore a sexy leather deep red muscle shirt dress it was longer on her thighs and rose up high on her lap with small red flowers on the sides and straps her hair was straight with a part down the middle with black heels.

Marron wore a high low baby pink skirt with am office blue blouse and sandals , she kept the make up

Bulma had on a simple black dress Videl wore a nice blouse and black tights 18 wore Lacey black dress and Chi chi wore her komodo.

The parent left first leaving the girls behind.

Pan looked at her self in the mirror preparing they were soon to leave.

Marron came in and grabbed her shoulder massaging them slightly and smiled softly.

Pan turned around looking in marrons eyes.

Bra came in and smiled excited.

"I cant believe your getting married" Bra whispered "and having a baby my niece or nephew !"

Pan smiled.

"thank you Bra"

Bra blinked " for what "

She looked in her eyes." For the pact for being so damn crazy , if it wasn't for that pact I wouldn't even be here about to marry someone who I thought I could never have" she paused then continued.

"I just lived in the moment that night and now now im looking at my forever "

Bra smiled. "well im glad everything work out for you guys you too marron , you and Uub "

Marron looked at her and smiled. "its not to late Bra , "

Bra blinked sadly. " I can't keep hurting him and I know I suck at loving someone I lost my first love that way , I was stalked , Greg cheated … ill bring nothing but pain to Goten "

Pan eyes soften."Bra just let go and let him have control , and just flow with him and be happy together "

Bra smiled and chuckled "I want to see him " she bit her lips with courage "I want to see my man" she blushed and giggled.

Pan and Marron rose their eyes and squealed at Bra , they chuckled and left. Out the door.

They took the elevator Pans heart was pounding.

Ding they got off to see Trunks Goten Uub and and her

Her cinnamon hair was crumped as her green eye looked softly at Uub.

"so this was Pans roommate ? " Goten asked

Trunks smiled and laughed and nodded. "yes she had Pans back she even got a bloody nose for Pan"

Nori heard nothing as her green eyes looked deeply in her eye lid at Uub.

The girls walked Up.

Trunks eyes widen at her she was beautiful the dress was flowing and sunking deep at her chest making cleveage show around the thick black fabric and rhinestone trim with the red silk on her breast and flowing from the black fabric at her bust. Her haie was different arburn hues just a bit at the tps of blacks

"Pan marron Bra" he waved to them to come over.

Pan walked to him and looked around to see her uncle uub and nori she gave Nori a big hug. Nori smiled despite the eyes on her.

"its been forever !"

Nori smiled. "I know "

They pulled away and Pan looked back at her friends

"Nori this is Bra and Marron"

She awkwardly said feeling the tension.

"Bra …. Marron this is Nori"

Bra slightly said hi as Marron stared with shock and a bit caution she was in front of Uub staring the girl down.

Marron eyes traveled to Uubs he was looking at Nori with sad eyes.

Marron lowered her head. "nice to met you"

"yeah you to " was all Nori said.

Marron shook her head and took a deep breath. So this was her , she was different and his same culture. Maybe she understands him more.

Bra frown that's Uub ! what an asshole doesn't he see his hurting Marron by staring so softly at that girl.

She caught Gotens eyes and her heart skip beats she smiled.

"Hey T-Dog ,G ,Uub !" they all turned around to see Joe standing there.

The guys clapped hands and talked and laughed loudly with an old college friend.

Joe eyes caught attention to the girls.

" I know Pan , I remember blue , im not so familiar with blonde and ….. Nori hey"

She blushed and looked away." Hi Joe"

Pan felt terrible maybe she shouldn't have invited Nori.

Trunks looked at his watched the car should be here any minutes for him.

"well well well long time no see"

They all turned around to see a brutnette in a tight deep purple dress"

Bra eyes trembled as she caught sight of the women

Goten turned around and his eyes lite up like a Christmas tree.

There stood Paris , Gotens high school sweet heart. Beautiful and a bit taller than she remember , but her eyes were the same only looking at Goten as always. she was his first everything.

"Paris ?" he question

She smiled and giggled "hey Goten "

Bra eyes looked at mine

I shook my head , it wasn't me I didn't invite her , I looked at Trunks he shrugged.

"how did you get here?" Goten asked amazed.

She giggled "since my favorite niece forgot to invite me to her engagement Party I had to show up "

Pan frown the girl really like her back then. "sorry " she huffed as her Uncle stared at the girl like a the first present on Christmas.

Trunks watched Bras and Marrons faces his friends were idiots.

"we gotta go so "

Paris smiled at Trunks. " can I ride with you guys "

I think me and Trunks both winced

"Come on Trunks don't be like that "

Her eyes traveled to Gotens who was looking at the Briefs girl in a way she didn't like.

"Goten ?" she question softly

Goten looked softly at Bra damn it had he been to excited about seeing Paris , he turned back to her , jeez he felt confused. "I don't see why not"

Me Marron and Trunks glared at him

He jumped surprised at them.

Nori was avoiding Uubs gaze.

As Joe was staring at her too.

Trunks was frustrated tonight was his and Pans night he did not want to deal with this mess.

He grabbed her without saying a word and everyone followed him , but Uub and Nori.

Marron looked back as her heart deepen , asshole. She kept walking.

Uub stared at her. "Nori " he said softly

She shook her head and ran out the door. He realized that marron was gone he panic and ran out the door making it in last in the car.

Trunks sat by pan who sat by Bra who sat by Joe who sat by Goten who sat by Paris who sat By Marron and he sat by her.

And breathe deeply he looked and saw Nori running down the street. He turn back to Marron and grabbed her hand she pulled it away , he grabbed it again this time forcefully Joe eyes watched her run down the street he jumped out the car leaving and running after her just as the car pulled away.

Uub looked down at the carpet as Joe ran after her.

Trunks shook his head. What was Uub thinking Marron needed him ,He killed someone over Marron , if thats not love.

He looked at Paris and Goten chat and Bra look out the window

He looked down at Pan who seemed worried about her friends he bend over and whispered in her ears.

"don't worry about it Pan , I just want you to be happy "

She stared at him and nodded.

And rest her head in his arm.

When they got out Cameras flashed on them first was Pan and Trunks she smiled and laugh Trunks was tickling her with his ki knowing she was camera shy and always self conscious about her pictures and he knew she was the most beautiful when she laughed.

Pan had to suffer throw his attacks because the cameras was on and the baby started kicking like crazy she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly for him to feel it for the first time , the paparazzi loved this and flocked them.

Next out was Goten who paris hurried to his side the paparazzi flashed on them.

Uub hand out his hand but marron didn't take it he sighed and walked out alone.

The cameras flashed on him the media knew him as Japans next promising architect.

Marron and Bra sat in the car.

"Bra how could he , how could he make a fool out of me like that im his girlfriend not her !"

Bra blinked sadly at her."he sucks not as much as Goten though , he completely forgot about me at one sight of her "

Marron punched this seat of the car.

Bra smiled and held out her hand. Marron smiled and grabbed it.

The two friends got out the car and cat walked making funny faces and did Marrons famous flick off to the cameras they chuckled and went inside together.

There was a long row for dinner of 40 music playing and waiters waiting , when Pan and trunks walked in everyone started clapping she blushed as he smiled and walked her to the table pulling out her chair and sitting next her followed by Goten Paris Uub Bra and Marron who for to sad girl were smiling.

….

They served us dinner then dessert non of the Z gang did anything to weird ,well besides Vegetas endless appetite Vegeta ate without a care and ignored everyone like Bulma told him too , she would have to rewarded him with as chi chi explained to Goku "mouth present" , she had learned over the years to handle a saiyan in the bedroom department it was a challenge , but her body got use to him and he even said her ki was at 2,000 , Chi chi had a hirer power level due to the fact she had two powerful sons , they didn't know much about saiyans , but to become a super saiyan as preteens was pretty out of the norm considering the fact the full bloods had to accomplish the legend in adulthood , heck maybe human blood even triggered becoming a super saiyan maybe it was krillens blood spraying over the sky as after Freiza blew him up cause Goku to Transformed , maybe Vegeta left earth because he knew the androids were coming to destroy everyone , maybe it was his son that triggered it with him Bulma remembered Vegeta saying he didn't care about anything anymore when he turned he was about die on that weak planet by a meteoroid he said he given up then he remember an annoying sound of a small helpless cry he had heard the cry after hours of Bulma crying in pain from labor that annoying cry fell on his cold heart and his body erupted in gold. Bulma grabbed her glass and drunk from it starting at Vegeta from the side , Vegeta showed Trunks tough love , but she saw he loved their son , but that blue hair replica of herself sitting over there giving that young lady laughing with Goten the bitch stay away from him his mine glare , is what stabled the prince in the heart , ha ha she didn't understand it at all how her daughter had her hooks in him , to be honest it scared her for Bra to grow up , but everything's alright , so what Goten Broke a few bones , and that stalker... well that's a family secret... ha ha ha she chuckled to herself and stared at Pan and Trunks , she had for gave Gohan for beating her baby , thanks to Chi Chi who just as crazy for Goten , Chi Chi nearly had a heart attack when she heard Vegeta flew out the window with her little angle , ha ha ha okay yeah Chi Chi was worst. Bulma looked at 18 and sighed , 18 asked her to do something and she wasn't so sure on it , but the android insisted , Bulma looked at Marron who barley touched her food , it was for all the right reasons.

...

It was 10'oclock when Goten stood.

"I would like to make a toasat "

He blushed "um im a bit shy so ill keep this simple"

Paris smile and looked around the table "he is not shy"

They laughed as Marron and Bra looked inwardly at each other and rolled their eyes.

"ha well Pan is my niece and Trunks my best friend umm it was a while ago when Trunks told me he was dating her , and I couldn't bring myself to be mad about it because " his eyes caught hers" because I knew what he was going threw "

Bras heart deepen

he chuckled " I don't know man like like his my brother , some people think we're the same person sometimes we are the same person"

The z gang chuckled at this.

"ha ha im not good with this , so ill keep this short cause I know other people want to say something , but " Goten rose his glass "take care of her or I'll kick your ass "

The table burst into laughter as her father gave Goten an standing ovation she blushed and hid her face in her hand. jeez dad

Goten took a seat and Bra stood up raising her glass suddenly "I will like to make a toast to my best friend Pan" , Bra eyes met Pans happy then vengefully met Paris. " see let me tell you about my friend Pan she saw my brother as hers "…." And guess what he is hers and she stopped at nothing to get him , crazy ex girlfriends who need to move on with you're I mean their life and all , "

Paris squinted at Bra as she continued.

"see sometimes as The fine FINE said people think me and Pan are the same we both know what we want and will stop at nothing to get it so " she rose her glass again and smiled looking down at paris then up at her glass "heres to bitches falling back" Bra knocked her head back and drunk her drink

As everyone started in shocked.

Trunks shook his head , what was wrong with his family seriously. a scary but brilliant Genius mother , deadly and anti social Father , an out spoken sex symbol sister. was he the only normal one ?.

Marron was crying laughter as she and 18 were the only ones who did the toast , as Paris fumed embarrassed next to Goten. Bra was saying what she wanted to say threw her speech to Pan wait until I dropped this baby Bra needed a good spar.

Goten stared at her , damn who was this girl , he knew the Bra that pushed him away was scary but the Bra who knew what she want was dangerous , he smiled shyly. Damn shes crazy. He looked at Paris. Was Bra really jealous of her ?... this could be interesting , he wanted to see more of this jealous Bra.

Marron stood up."ha ha well I guess Bra said it all"

"but I would like to wish Trunks and Pans happiness and hope Pan remember the most important rule to any friendship"

Pan blinked confused

"hoes before Bros"

Uub looked at her as everyone laughed at her. he screwed up big time , I need to talk to her.

He stood up. "im sorry " he rushed to Marron and picked her up in front of everyone and kissed her she was so shocked as everyone gasp.

He pulled away.

"im sorry Marron "

She blushed and looked down

Gohan stood up " I think that's enough toast for the day"

Pan and Trunks laughed at their friends at the table she covered her face in laughter as he shook his head his mother was giving Bra the look as Bra gave Paris the look Uub and Marron was having a moment and Goten was clueless to the two girls about to ripped each others heads.

He leaned closer in her ear"wanted to get out of here ?" she nodded as they stood Marron pushed him away and followed Pan Bra watched this and followed Marron who Uub followed Goten seeing his being left behind ran after the them with Paris behind him.

Trunks and Pan sat in the car kissing.

"ugh I missed you all day " kiss " and you got on this sexy dress " kiss " I want to rip it off you " kiss

She blushed and giggled "Trunks !" kiss "I missed you to she grabbed his back.

Swing in came Marron followed by four others.

"what the fuck" Trunks yelled

Pan grabbed his knee.

He looked at Goten and gave him the I need privacy look.

Goten gave him the im not about to leave so you can kiss my niece face

Trunks looked at Uub and gave him the help me face

Uub gave him the Marrons mad at right now face.

He sighed. Defeated.

They drove back to the hotel and got in the lobby. Trunks was rushing Pan to the elevator.

"Trunks wait " she walked around and looked at her friend Bra scowled at Paris as Marron avoided Uub.

"what are you going to do"

Trunks watched Pan give Bra and Marron the lets talk about it with ice cream and chick flicks face.

Oh no.

"hey isn't a club in this hotel" Marron spoke and smiled"lets go there I need a drink "

Bra nodded

Pan looked at her belly.

Trunks watched her and sighed she wanted to go and if his Pan wanted to go he'll take her. Pregnant and all"

He smiled. "come on baby "

She looked at him and smiled.

….

Blonde and black heads went back over and over taking shot after shot after shot Goten and Marron was at the Bar drinking it up.

Pan Paris and Bra sat at a booth with a round table as Trunks was watching Pan next to uub across the room

Uub stared at Marron and Goten , Ugh he didn't like them all buddy buddy drinking it up , ugh didn't that guy already have more than he could chew.

Paris took her beer bottle from her mouth and rested it on her lips. As she continued to babble on about Goten.

"it was like love at first sight he was so protective and loving "

She bit her lips.

Bra eyes twitched , feeling angry over boiling in her and pain pierce her heart.

"ill never forget his shakey hands on my flesh, it was his first time and mine" Paris giggled

Pan rolled her eyes feeling sleepily.

"I think im going to tap out " Pan rubbed her belly it wasn't what see expected she had an instinct or something like she grew to old for this type of enviroment a mother and a wife those are titles with responsibility . She preferred to go to bed. She made her way towards Trunks.

He smiled"had enough already Madonna "

She rolled her eyes "ha ha ha and yes yes I did "

He laughed grabbing her hand.

"night Uub "

"night guys"

Uub stared at her as Trunks and Pan left.

She was looking down inwardly.

He sighed. She looked dazed.

He walked over there and grabbed her arm.

She looked at him lowly.

She smiled " hey Uub"

He looked at her concern and helped her up."lets get you to bed "

She blushed "oh my ha ha ha" she laughed loudly

Goten blinked his eyes and watched them leave then turned around to see her blue hair and hurt face talking to Paris.

"Chi chi just loved me and Videl gave me the best birth gifts , Gohan always teased about becoming an uncle ha ha ha "

Bra felt her fire get put out this was torture pure torture as she heard Paris describe Gotens body and her relationship with him.

"im hook on him , hes my first only and I hope last , he hadn't come by in a while and when I saw he was with supposable with Bra briefs I thought no way ha ha ha Goten loves a damesl in distress not an independent women ha ha "

"so you should stop and back away , what me and Goten has is special "

Bra lowered her eyes as tears formed

Paris stood up … im not like Pan at all ….Paris walked to Goten and began to dance in front of him

Bra watched the girl touch his drunk form.

"I won't fight at all" she ran out the club. into the hallway dropping to her knees taking deep breaths

stop

she frown one brow as she looked at nothing in deep thought.

she whipped her face and stood up ,

oh hell no , nobody was going to take what is hers.

she marched right in seeing that slut and Goten, He sat on a bar stool with her next to him.

Bra walked up between his legs and laid her head on his shoulder , making Paris and Goten gasp , he found himself wrapping her up in a hug stopping his previous conversation between him and Pairs.

she laid there two minutes and could feel Paris anger she turned around with her back to Gotens chest and arms resting on his legs and knees she smiled at Paris.

Gotens face was red , damn Bra is really crazy.

"oh im sorry did i interrupt something "

she looked at Paris innocently then turn a gave Goten a look.

"No not at all " he said

Bra smiled looking over her shoulder back at him.

Paris was pissed off. "yeah we were just talking about special memories " Paris said softly

Bra chuckled and turn and looked at Goten , his lips were still wet from his beer she leaned over him to grab a napkin wiping his face. "Goten you made a mess "

He blinked at her amazed.

Bra turn back to Paris.

"Its getting late Paris shouldn't you be getting to bed"

Paris frown "no I'm okay"

Bra yawned and position her self in Gotens arms so he could carry her."Goten can you walked me to my room"

he swallowed and shook his head. "Umm yeah " he stood up with her and looked at Paris."Good night nice seeing you "

she snorted. "its always a pleasure Goten"

"Bye Paris " Bra waved as they passed her up

Paris flicked her off

Bra smirked

**Pan**

she staring at her self in her underwear her hair was hanging down as she looked at her bump for every angle.

Trunks stared at her from the bed laying on his chest cheek to the mattress.

"I want to stay this size i don't want to get bigger !"

he chuckled. " sucks for you"

she gasp."jerk "

"ugh " she marched to the bed and climbed on the edge crawling to his side on her knees.

he turned around to see her frowning.

"as soon as i poop this baby out I'm getting a drink !"

he laughed. and grabbed her laying her on his chest.

"after this I'm taking you and the kid and we are going away "

Pan gasp."what ?"... "when are you going to work ?"

" well after the birth I got three months"

Pan smiled and hugged him crashing into his side"

"ouch ! hey big head be careful with that thing !"

Pans red face shot up "what !"

he patted her forehead and laughed "that thing is dangerous !"

her jaw drop jerk he was saying she had a big head ?... she felt small but violent taps against her stomach as she stared at his face turn serious then confused.

"what what is that ?" he asked in wonder

Pan shook her head Idiot "the baby !"

he sat up and flip her on her back and scouted down to her waist Pan jumped at the sudden movement.

"Hey "

she sat up to see Trunks blue eyes centimeters away from belly , he perched his lips filled his cheeks with air put his lips on her womb and blew.

Pan had a fit of giggles and shock as the baby had a filed day.

"Trunks what are you ?"

he blew again before she could speak and giggles erupted from he throat as she pushed his head down away from her belly.

Trunks was going to stop her but saw were his face was and smirked. "if you wanted something you should've just asked"

Pan blushed then continued to laugh as the baby was still excited.

"Trunks !..." she said then calmed" your baby is having a party in there "

he scouted back uo and grabbed each side with his very close wide eye "hey princess "

Pan rolled her eyes. and to her surprise the baby responded by kicking Trunks chin , Pan literally saw the small foot , she burst in laughed at the look in Trunks face.

he rub his chin."okay maybe that is my son "

she shook her head and smiled at him

he smiled softly with his eyes low and sat laid back on his back

Pan watched

he rose and open his arms and she got up and crawled into them.

**Marron**

Marron sat on his bed with her head hung as he stood in front of her.

"I have done some things I'm not proud of , but I but I love you , and i be damn if I let you go now "

she look away and laid back on the bed and turned from him.

this wasn't her she thought her old self would've just ran away.

"you have to forgive me Marron , but your not the only one with past"

she closed her eyes and grabbed her heart.

**Bra**

I was a little tipsy and Goten was carrying me to my room as i sat up in his arms.

when we got to my room he threw me down and I turned and looked at him , he was frowning.

so i frown too ! did he want to stay with that whore ?! "what ?!" i asked annoyed

he walked closer to me arms crossed "what the hell was that Bra ?"...

she gasp with her eyebrows rising and mouth dropping

he only frowned more at her "where you jealous or something ?"

Bra then grew shocked then closed her eyes and smiled taking a breath and a chuckle she flashed them open and smiled walking closer to him placing her hands on his shoulder and smiled looking him challenging in the eye "so what if i was ?"

his eyes lowered and his face soften. as his hands found ways to hold to her back small.

Bra stared up at him eyes moving back and forth as he he looked down ,she never wanted something so much than him.

she rose on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly , he deepen the kiss grabbing the back of her head and swung her to the side turning their kissing into french.

they kissed all the way to her bed

she was ready , its been too long.

but he surprisingly after a while moved to the side of her buried his face in her neck and held her around the waist.

and the two fell asleep fully dress.

**Next morning**

Bra woke up to see big black eyes staring at her her heart beat thicken as the sun light shined on him she grabbed his cheek as he smiled.

"what time is it ?"

he grabbed her hand and kissed it "the afternoon"

she felt so relaxed and bubbly he held her all night , it was the best sleep she had in years.

she smiled up at him then her face became pained staring at him.

he moved between her legs and laid his head in her shoulder hiding his face from her , she grabbed his neck and head as tight as she could.

"Im so sorry Goten , I should've trusted you and been by your side "

he sat up and looked dead in her eyes.

"that night i fought Uub , was the best night of my life Goten , I'm sick of spending months and years without yo-"

his mouth covered hers in a deep kiss. he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I will never stop fighting for you Bra , no matter how much you push me away "

she blushed as angst filled her face"i don't mean to "

he grabbed her cheek

"Trunks and Pan are at the pool for breakfast , I'll meet you down there beautiful"

he got up and looked at her before leaving.

"Oh Bra Im glad you didn't fuck him , I didn't want to kill the bastard , well actually I did just the thought of him looking at you..." he trailed off and left.

Bra blinked shocked at the door then frown , they didn't do it ! ugh was Goten holding out on purpose ?! she jumped out of bed well we will just have to change that.

**AT the pool**

Trunks wore a white V-neck and washed jeans with brown sandals as Pan wore a flowing orange dress , him and Pan missed their flight as due to they woke up late , Trunks was like a grizzle bear when he slept and Pan well being pregnant can wear on you especially if your boyfriend had undying bedroom stamina. Goten seem to have been up for the flight with the others , but Bra was still asleep and he wanted to stay with her , she was doing that summer school thing and there was an ocean between them , if they were going to work it out they had to see each other more , he came freshly showered and only in his swim trunks a t-shirt and some sandals. he sat by his niece.

"Hey guys"

Pan smirked "hello Uncle Goten , I'm guessing you had a good night ?" Pan laughed only picturing what Bra could have done to Paris.

Goten blushed them smiled. "One of the best actually "

Trunks made a gagging noise. as Pan laughed at him.

"ugh that is still so weird to me , Bra and Goten " Trunks grabbed his face

Goten frown "oh yeah I still have those images in my head from the time chamber of my nieces- "

"What ?" Pan asked frightful

Trunks and Goten both turn in shame and embarrassment "nothing " they both never wanted to remember that time they fused.

Pan buried her eyes into Trunks , oh god what happen in the time chamber and why was I brought up !

suddenly Bra came in a very revealing black one piece , with a big blue bee nest bun on top of her head dark sun shades and sandals she flopped down next to Goten and her brother grabbed a menu and smirked behind her glasses.

"whats to eat yall ?"

"Oh my god can you go put on more...everything !" Trunks said uncomfortable

Pan laughed at her fiancee then looked at her uncle drooling.

Bra blushed and hid a breath/moan/laugh at the obvious Goten , she looked at the menu.

Goten looked at her sit on her bottom , literally , it cushioned the chair barley covered in the black fabric. without a word he pulled her chair to him and picked her up as the sun blazed and people splashed in the water

"Hey !"

he sat her on his lap.

as she blushed and just relaxed their feeling Pan and Trunks eyes on her.

she was sweating from the heat and this public display Goten had her in.

Goten took off his T-shirt and put it over her head and she blushed embarrassed.

"Goten !"

Pan laughed at Bra , so old uncle Goten was holding out and Bra was trying to seduce him ha ha ha ha fail.

Trunks shook his head as the waiter walked up.

"what can I get ya ?" he asked

Bra rolled her eyes and leaned forward making Gotens arm tighter around her waist. "Umm well " she grabbed Pans hand "we have a baby on board so just keep bring syrup and pancakes and orange juice"

"Bra !" Pan blushed as Bra giggled "ha ha what ?... oh and bacon and some fruit and an omelet for my brother "

Bra looked around to see if anyone disagreed ,nobody did as the waiter hurried off to warn the kitchen.

"Bra you don't have to tell everybody , my body is still good at this moment "

Goten laughed "is your body going to go bad ?" he asked

Pan rolled her eyes.

Trunks smiled hiding his humor. "shes been watching the birthing channel "

Bra burst out in laughter.

"awww Pan " Goten smiled

Bra leaned forward again to Pan. "don't worry once you poop the baby out everything will be fine "

"oh guys "Pan whined.

Trunks grabbed her hand as Bra smiled.

she felt so relax and nervous in his lap , what if they had a baby ? her and Goten , omg her being his wife

! she giggled.

"whats funny huh ?" Goten ask squeezing her sides

she shook her head "i can't believe you missed your flight "

"well we can just fly slowly "

"are you not coming back ?" Pan asked

Bra shook her head "summer schools a bitch , I'll just stay here "

"not in new york !" Goten growled ,she looked at her lap and grabbed his arms loosing his grip.

"I'm not staying in new york " she whispered.

it grew awkward after that , thats when the waiter came with their food and they began to dig in , Goten ate still with Bra in his lap.

Bra looked at Pan , "hows your friend Nori ?"

Pan eyes widen. "well , she text and said she sorry she had to leave "

"hmm I find it interesting Joe didn't come back to the party " Trunks laughed

" I wouldn't either"

Trunks smiled bigger "I knew it ! Nori seemed more like your type of girl than joes"

Goten laughed a bit before he heard a slam on the table , Bra slammed her fist down.

Goten chuckled and rubbed her back over his shirt "damn I didn't see you as the jealous type Bra "

"Jealous ! ha yeah right , I just don't want to hear about you and my brothers disgusting ways or types of women "

"Oh Bra this is only the beginning ," Pan smirked at Trunks "If i remember right they had quite the trip in Mexico "

"Trunks you told Pan about Mexico ?!"

Trunks jumped and shook his head "no "

Pan ate a strawberry "i read it in his mind " she said while swinging her legs innocently

Trunks grabbed his face in horror "oh go Mexico"

"dios me perdone porque yo tengo pecado " Goten said.

"ha ha ha what happen in Mexico" Bra asked

Pan giggled "I'll tell you later "

Bra laughed at the shock state of Goten and Trunks reliving their past south of the broader. she then stop smiling.

"you read it ?"

Pan nodded "how ?"

Pan blushed that only really happen when they had sex or being sleep and she couldn't say that out loud.

"We'll talk " Pan said to Bra

Bra nodded , but she wanted to know now she needed to get in Gotens head and bed. she felt him rubbing her side and she smiled , this was nice though , maybe she shouldn't over think it.

Trunks phone rung

"Hello ... Mom hey whats up you guys made it back okay ?"

Trunks paused for a moment causing Pan eyes to wonder to him , as Bra and Gotens.

" I see , " Trunks tense " no no I'm fine We knew doing this now would be difficult , Me and Pan are okay as long as we are married and the little one comes along , its fine , "

Pan eyes lowered , what happen ?

"okay Mom , no we'll be home soon , that kind of puts a damper on the surprise ha ... no shes staying here , I'll tell her ... Did you tell everyone ?... Really Uub and piccolo , ha ha Marron wont be to happy about that , ... tell dad tomorrow me him the GR and maybe Goten ...okay bye "

he hung up the phone to feel three nosy faces looking at him.

"Ummm"

"what happen ?" Pan asked

"those ... the threat wrote to us again "

Bra gasp , Pan eyes widen Goten eye brows touched. it suddenly felt silly to be enjoying themselves by the pool , everyone had training on their mind.

"What they say " Goten Gritted

"Dad translated the symbols ... it said Want "

Goten face looked horrified as he grabbed Bras waist tighter

"We ... Want "Pan said confused as she held her belly

"What the fuck do they want " Goten asked

Bra did not know this side to Goten.

Trunks ran his hands through his hair."my guess is water "

"shit " Trunks curse hitting his knee on the table making it shake

Pan was really regretting not using her super saiyan powers when she had the chance.

Trunks turn to Pan and pulled her closer , he really wanted to be alone with her right now. her worried eyes met his and he comb her hair back.

"you ready ? your full ?"

Pan nodded looking in his eyes then over at Bra and her uncle.

"i guess we're leaving guys "Pan whispered

Trunks stood up as Pan "you coming Goten ?"

Goten lean back looking at Bras lower back "nah "

Trunks walked over and kissed Bra forehead and nodded at Goten

as Pan hug Bra.

"bye "

"byeee "

when they were alone it was silent as the waiter came picking up plates.

"you can charge it to my room "she said as the waiter nodded she sat back on Gotens chest as he wrapped her up , there was no need for words right now.

He sat remembering their moments early.

"Can I fly you home ?"

"of course "

"lets get dressed"

they walked into the lobby to see a glimpse of Pan and Trunks leaving.

...

Bra changed into some jeans and a tank top , taking her hair down and capsuling her clothes. Goten came and got her and they walk the streets of new york to find a safe place to take flight

_ she was really starting to hate America._

she watched him as he spoke

_she wanted to go home_

"I think the coast is clear " he said as they walked behind a store

he held his hand out to hold her but she levitated on her own.

leaving him watching her from the ground , he then flew after her catching up to her holding her hands as the wind blew her hair out her face.

she smiled at him through the wind.

he smiled and closed his eyes taking in the wind "feels good huh ?"

she nodded "yeah "

he grabbed her and brought her to his chest. "You'll feel the wind forever Bra , I'll train to protect you" he shot out into the sky towards her home.

_she wanted to feel the wind forever with Goten_

when they got her place it was sun set.

they went to the living room and she felt nostalgic. as they sat down.

"are you hungry ?"

he smiled gulity as did she and got up and made him a sandwich and poured him some water , he loved cold water.

she came back and gave it to him and watched him eat , he was so beautiful like he was hand craved by God for her and only her , she knew she was made out of the missing rib to his cage. his skin glowed in her dim living room against the red daybed

her eyes was shining , she wanted to be in his arms tonight again.

when he finished she came closer and grabbed his cheek looking in his eyes.

"Bra I need to train , I might be gone until the wedding"

her eyes drooped "why do you have to leave ?"

"well I need to meditate and fast the natural way before i go into the Gravity room , I have to be at level two , I have to protect everyone "

Bra eyes widen in fear as she grabbed his head. "hey you are not your father Goten , Let my dad and Gohan handle this "

she covered her mouth as she remember his words , she'll feel wind forever , he didn't say they'll will together. fuck this she had to train , she had to become strong , she had to spot him in the battle she had to be there , to make sure he would be okay , she had to.

she looked at him , she knew he wouldn't let her , hell non of them will let her , not even Pan , she'll train secretly.

oh god just the thought of Goten pulling a Goku to protect everyone and the earth wrenched at her heart , she began to cry and grabbed his big head smothering him in her breast

"damn Bra I ... can't breathed "

she let his nose up and giggled as he turned around and laid her back smoothly on the couch.

"ha ha whats wrong Bra why you crying ?"

her eyes trembled. "stay with me tonight ...daddy "

he blushed , at his ways in bed and nodded bending down to kiss her lips.

**Pan**

when we got into west city we traded flying for his car and** d**rove a bit out of town , into a neighbor hood in the hills.

she looked over at him and sighed his been worried all day.

"Trunks "

"Pan I can't wait to met him or her " he said interrupting her , he looked over at her and grabbed her belly

she looked at his hand , he was wearing his ring. "I love you " she whispered to her belly and his hand.

as he pulled into a drive way on.

she looked confused.

"Baby I'm tired , I want to go home whos house is this ?" she asked as she saw the huge dome , it wasn't CC huge , but it was pretty big with smaller domes at each side.

"You are home "

"What ?" he got out and walked over to her side opening the door helping her out. "You are home , this is your house "

Pan eyes widen as Trunks laid his chin on her shoulder and the dark blue sky met with the tip of the house.

"my house ?" she whispered he scooped her up like a bride and began walking toward it.

"yes ours "

"I didn't get any furniture ,but I want to be alone with you tonight"

he had a set of keys and twisted the door open walking right up in the middle the lights were motion detected and she looked up at the circular wooden ceiling shining with dim lights and windows as a stair case was on the wall.

she looked back down and saw the kitchen.

"Oh my god this is perfect"

Trunks smiled"yeah this ZTV pads let just check out my house " He said in an deep voice Pan rolled her eyes as he carried her to the kitchen , it was beautiful and spacey he open the huge sliver fridge.

"yeah this is were the magic happens "

she laughed at him as he continued the tour to a bedroom , it was larger and the walls were cushion in a deep purple fabric."Master bed room where all the magic happens " he laughed and she rolled her eyes as he took her to the restroom and of course said" this is where the magic happens "

last was the babys room it was right by theirs , it was small and cute perfect for a newborn or even a toddler and a teen.

"this is where the product of the magic that happen will sleep "

she smiled as she saw an yellow elephant on the floor it was so small , she went and picked it up and turned to him.

"did daddy buy this?"

he blushed "yeah mom said yellow "

she giggled and laid down on the soft carpet

"lets sleep in here "

he looked down at her and got down next to her "fine but no magic near this room"

she laughed

"unless thats my son "

she tried to slap him before she could he grabbed her in a soft tackle and laid back on the floor.

they both sighed in relaxation.

knowing there was alot to come in the morning

**the next morning**

**Bra**

she walked him out and he kissed her at the door. she really wished she didn't have school tomorrow.

he pulled away and smiled looking into her face and eyes. "you are beautiful "

she blushed as her heart gushed.

he grabbed her hand and kissed it closing his eyes lazily then open them in a breath , she blushed.

"I'll see you in a month"

she smiled sadly. as he floated up she watched him and began to slightly follow on foot in her silk robe.

"GOTEN!" she yelled into the sky

he looked down at her stopping "what ?! "he yelled

she looked up at him , he was a spec. "I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" she yelled "ha ha ha ha ha"

he flew down and caught her in a hug and bend down to kiss her one more time.

"I love you too baby so fucking much "

he rested his forehead on hers and she grabbed his thick hair.

"You'll wait for me ?"

"forever Goten " she whispered

he smiled. " I've gotta go "

"I know " she breathed as he moved away and back away backwards.

she went into her home and began to clean up.

...

the days of July passed , Uub and piccolo went into the Time chamber , Goten was out training on his own , Trunks and Bulma slipt the day working and making wedding arrangements , Bra on the weekdays thought of him especially at night , her heart yearned across the seas to where ever he was , she spent her weekends helping Pan decorate they'll do a room each weekend and pretty some the house became a home ,Marron and Uub patched things up and were trying to move forward, Gohan and vegeta Trained roughly , Gohan was not easy to beat ,it took him hours and once a day to beat him , he was getting stronger. Then August came and Bra waited for him every night as the weeks fly by , it was over a month ,he lied , she wonder about his job will he miss that too the wedding is this weekend , school started after that , surely he will be at the wedding he was Trunks best man. The wedding will be in Greece , a small one , with just family. she was pissed at him for lying to her.

Greece was beautiful , they flown out last night , Bulma rented a resort with a huge pool overlooking the clear blue ocean. It was just a family thing , a celebration , there be no vowels or anything just a party and the signing of their Marriage license , pictures food and drinks.

...

Bra rushed towards Pan room fully dressed in a flowing purple dress. she heard Pan was a messed.

she knocked then open the door and a shoe was heading towards her face she duck and pop back up

to see Pans sad face with a picture , her belly bumping through her custom made Vivienne westwood cream wedding gown pearls hanging from her neck as Bulma Videl and Marron took cover from the bridezilla

"Pan ?"

Pan looked at Bra and gasp rushing to her and grabbing her to show to her mom and Bulma.

"this is what I'm so suppose to look like " she cried

"I'm so fat" she spat

Bra looked at the other women and they all shrugged and began with the No's

"No " Bulma said

"Noo" Videl joined nervously

"Nooo" Marron and Bra joined as Pan sat down in a chair with her hand on her belly crushing the picture of of herself a year ago.

she nodded "yes I am "

"sweetie its the baby " Videl said

Bra looked at the time damn Pan we don't have time for this shit

"Pan do you want to keep My brother waiting ?"

"oh Trunks , hes not going to want a fat bride"

Pan stood up "I know I'll do some crunches "

everyone pushed her back down the flop of the force made Pans back zipper unbotton

everyone went quit as marron tried to control her laughs.

Pan started balling

something then caught Bulmas eye at the bottom of Pans back behind her stockings.

Bulma covered her mouth "Oh my God"

"what Bulma?" Videl asked.

Bulma grabbed the dress and brought it down to expose Pans Tattoo.

"ohh ha ha ha nice Pan nice " Marron laughed

Bra stared at the little pair of boxers in horror then humor over came.

Pan turned around "what ?"

Bulma snickered as Pan looked down and saw what they were looking at

Pan eyes met the furious Videl.

shit

"listen ... mom "

"Pan fucking son "

Pan jumped suddenly forgetting her weight as Bra and Marron began to take pictures Pan started to run away away but Videl had her by the dress.

"Stop !"

"Pan I'm going to spank you , Your skin , your beautiful skin " Videl cried

"I can just Imaging Trunks loving that while from behin-" Marron was cut off by Pan throwing her other shoe at her head

"ouch "

"oh yeah well Marron did it in a pool and Bra calls Uncle Goten daddy !" Pan yelled childishly

Marron and Bra grew horrified as Bulma stared at her daughter.

"wait what "Bulma asked and grabbed her head "i could've lived the rest of my life not knowing that "

"Pan if you wasn't pregnant " Bra spat

"ha ha Bring it on Princess "

pretty soon every one was yelling at everyone and Pan threaten to spill red wine on the dress and it began the catch Pan game.

suddenly

wham

all the girls stop the madness as Trunks came in fully dressed looking at Pan.

shit

"No Trunks get out its bad luck "

he pulled her from the corner the women had her in,

Bra smiled so her crazy friend was not backing out. thank god

"Trunks get out ! we got this "

Trunks looked around he didn't know what was going down , but "Pan your ass better be down there "

Pan gasp

"I'm not playing with you " he said then left.

Pan smiled and shook her head.

"Umm "

we all give her the eye.

she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I just had a moment"

...

it was sunset when they all met in the resort sighing of their licensee. Her father met her outside the doors where everyone was including Trunks.

she looked over at Her dad , who looked a bit uncomfortable yet calm.

she smiled. "hi daddy "

he frown "don't daddy me , your all grown up Pan"

she gasp hurt "daddddddd"

"she grabbed his arm and rest on his shoulder Gohan shook his head."I can't believe your going to be a mother "

"daddy stop it !"

Gohan smiled "alright alright lets get you to that bastard "

Pan frown and smiled.

the doors open and she could feel everyone looking at her as the photographer to pictures. she caught his eye and blushed. whem they made it to Trunks Gohan shook hands and brought Trunks in for a hug and whispered some very unsettling things into his ear pulled away and went to take a sit by Videl. there was a lite table with their license on it next to them.

Bra saw something in the corner of her eye and turned from the couple to the back door , There he was sneaking in late hair all Goku like , she frown at him when he threw her a smile , he went to sit by his mother.

_I Promise to fiercely love you, in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love,...No matter what carries us apart, we will always find a way back to each other_

On this day,I give you my heart,My promise,That I will walk with you,Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us,Living, learning, loving,Together, Forever."

after they said their promises , they sealed their lips kissing like crazy

"Hey I think thats how shes pregnant now !" Marron yelled Uub blushed and grabbed Marrons hand as evryone giggled.

Pan went to change out of that beautiful .but heavy dress into a a long black dress with a golden band around her waist. there was a lit trail leading into the beach cave where the dinner was held.

everyone walked side by side going down to thr beach.

krillen , 18 , Bulma Vegeta , Gohan Videl , Goten Chi chi , Marron Uub Trunks Pan , Oxking Bra ,and Bunny , there was a beautiful dinner laid out on a long table covered in lanterns.

everyone ate then lined up at the beach holding an Lantern . Pan and Trunks were the first to let theirs go , soon follwed by everyone else , It was so beautiful to watch them fly against the dark blue sky as the beach roared.

it was truly a beautiful wedding.

Pan sat in the cave at a table watching her parents , everyone was scattered now , her mother laid her head on her dads shoulder , she smiled as something caught her eye.

she turned as her husband came towards her.

"Pan ?"

she looked up and smiled as he took a sit his hands already ion her belly.

"how are you feeling"

"happy "

"me too "

"I know we didn't say much about a honey moon , but lets just stay in Greece for a few days"

she gasp "but what about everything at home"

he frown "forget it , forget the threat , these are precious times Pan "

she nodded "okay"

he stood up and reached for her."lets go "

she took his hand and lead her out the cave.

Bra sat on the beach looking out into the ocean. she heard crutches and someone sit besides her , of course she knew it was him.

his hand went to her back.

"You lied " she said

"I'm sorry "

he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"take a swim with me "

she turned to him.

"huh?"

"lets swim"

he grabbed her dressed and pulled it off to reveal her deep green two piece , she got on her knees and started to crawl to the beach letting the water rise on her skin as he took of his shirt and kept on his cargo's.

the wind blew her hair over her face as he came to her side.

he brushed it out of her face as she took a deep sigh and smiled. she missed him.

she was completely fully and dangerously in love with him

her heart spas in her chest just by near him.

they swam, kissed and laughed until the sun rose and even then they still said in the clean ocean , they found a baby elephant and she rode it as it trunks sprout water on her , they swam until the deep reaches of the sea finding an in closed caved , the erosion on the rock made it lo as if it was made out of metal , they could hear their breaths bounce off the walls.

"Goten I want to be with you " she said pleadingly

he smiled "Your already with me Bra , I love you "

she shook her head. "everyday " she said feeling a sting come to her eyes.

he paused."what do you mean ?"

"I'm quitting Harvard "

his eyes widen. "Bra "... "don't be stupid thats your career "

"Its to late to back out now , you have to do this "

she shook her head.

"Bra your strong m your not a quitter "

" yes yes I am " she said

he shook his head " I won't tolerate it "

she looked at him. "Goten what what do you mean "

"we can make this work without you quitting , you work to hard "

"I don't want to be away from you anymore , I'm quitting " she said final.

he closed his eyes then open them. "then maybe this won't work " he levitated out of the cave leaving her in shock then tears

_No wait Goten_

_..._

_Me and Trunks week in Greece was full of , sex , he made love to me like the world was ending everyday all day and when we got home , it didn't stop also when we got home I realized my last name was different. Tons of mail for piled up. Bra told me about what happen and I was shocked , she stopped coming home on the weekends and hid herself in America away from everyone. Uncle Goten started school again with high schoolers. Dad and Vegeta went into the Time chamber and came up with some idea of them fusing if Dad could get to super saiyan 4 , if worst case , those things in space were coming and they wanted something. Trunks was torn about everything training work , me the baby , I told him to go and Train , but he said after the baby was here and he wasn't going to leave his pregnant wife to go do something as stupid as train. Marron had basically gone crazy while Uub was training , coming over Pans house while Trunks was with his mother. besides the chaos , Pan adjusted to being a wife well , and excitedly awaited to meet her little one._

_January_

Trunks deiced to take Pan to Tokyo for a picnic , she was 9 months pregnant now and in a lot of Pain , but she grew distressed being at home , so he took her out.

he looked at her on the blanket she wore a long cream white dress a cardigan and her wedding ring.

the wind felt good and he must admit it felt great to get away from his mother.

"hey sweetie you hungry ?... this is nice right "

"yeah and Yes it is "

"oh Trunks you should call Bra and Marron Uub and Goten , I miss them " she said

"well I don't know about Uub hes been training , but I'll call them " he handed her a sandwich out the bag he packed then grabbed his phone.

...

Marron and Uub landed together near their friends.

"hey guys "

"hey !"

Marron sat down next to Pan. "jeez your ready to pop "

"ha ha ha " pan rolled her eyes.

"So Pan what is this I hear about a tattoo ?" Uub asked

Pan eyes widen then looked at Trunks.

"umm it was a dare "

"ha ha ha ha "

"Shut up Uub " Trunks said

"well look at the breakfast club"

Pan looked up "uncle Goten !"

he smiled and study her globe sized belly "jeez Trunks what did you put in her an planet ?!"

Pan ears burned , ugh she'll be glad to drop this baby and get her body back hopefully , no she'll make sure of it"

"so why did you call us all here ?" Uub asked

"my baby wanted to see you Idiots "

"hi guys " Bra said lowly and came to sit by Marron.

"hey " Pan said

"Hi " Marron said

she avoided Goten and rubbed Pans belly and as soon as she did the baby started kicking her hand

"ouch !"

Pan let out a cry as a water could be heard

Trunks eyes widen as he saw the wet spot o her dress.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch o damn "

Bra eyes widen "Pan ?"

"I can't oweeee"

"I think her water broke " Uub said

Goten jumped and pulled his hair "what ?"

"oh fuck " Trunks said

Pan grabbed the sides of her belly taking deep breaths crossing her legs.

"oh hell no go back in "

Marron chuckled "Pandon't be silly "

"oh shit " Trunks stood up and started Pacing around

"oh my god " Bra smiled

"Your going to have the baby"

"Trunks !" Pan yelled he turned to her "huh ?"

"call your dam mother "

"oh oh yeah " he got the phone out of his pocket and dialed his mom.

"mom Pans water broke"

"tokyo "

"no Bra Uub Goten and Marron are here "

"what ? Put you on speaker okay "

Bulma:take her to the hospital I'm on my way how far is she"

Pan screamed Arrgarrhhed as she felt a huge contraction

Bulma:oh damn

"come on guys you heard my mom grabb something "

they all went to pick up Pan and carry her to the car. they drove to the closest hospiital and rushed in.

"My wife shes in labor "

"I'm sorry sir , but we are full " the nurse said

"full what do you mean full ?"

"we are under staff and there was a fire in an apartment building the ER is packed" the nurse said then walked away he took a deep breath as he saw Bra wheeling Pan and they ran into the door as MArron Goten and Uub came behind them

"Hey be careful ! " he yelled at his sister.

he looked down the hall. "come on guys"

they snuck in the halls and found a room Trunks began to pick Pan up and placed her on the bed

"Trunks wheres the doctors nurse ? THE DRUGS "

he smiled "well your looking at him , I did get my doctorate in medicine.

"oh God" Pan whispered

"Oh shit what the fuck "Goten yelled

Pan cried in Pain as her legs flung open Trunks went down there and what he saw almost made him faint , he saw a blue line of hair between his special place he loved on Pan.

Goten Saw the look on Trunks face and ran to him he bent over looking between Pans legs biting his nails while pulling his hair.

Trunks shoved him.

"dude?"

"don't dude me shes my niece you did this to her "

"fuck I'm calling Gohan "

Bra was at Pan side with Marron brushing her hair then she turn to the Idiots and went to help.

"Trunks get your head in the game and catch the damn Baby"

Uub took Bras spot in holding Pans hand

Bra looked down and smiled. "oh Pan hair blue hair !"

Pan smiled "really ?" as she took deep breaths

Bra nodded then turn to Goten "can you get some gloves for trunks"

he looked at Pan then her and nodded and began looking over the room

"How it looks down there "

"beautiful Pan as soon as Trunks get some gloves We're going to star pushing okay" Bra said while rubbing Pans feet.

"Okay "

Marron and Uub was on each side of Pan calming her as she held their hands in a death grip.

"I found them "

he pop them on and got down there.

...

Pan sat up pushing all her might onto her stomach as Marron yelled in her ear.

her hair was wet with sweat and eyes wet with tears.

all she heard was a soft buzz as she felt a huge release from her body and fell back on the bed.

"Oh my god" she heard a female yelled.

"its a girl "

Pan was to tired to move anything but her hands , but she reached for her baby with her eyes barley open.

the last thing she saw was Trunks happy face kissing her forehead.

"You did good Pan"

...

Marron and Uub went to the gift shop for towels and bought a cute pink jumper and newborn diapers.

Marron stopped and stared as they waited outside the room where Trunks Bra and Goten were waiting.

"Uub" she whispered

he turned around

"yeah "

"I'm pregnant "

his eyes widen

then he grabbed her in a hug and brought her in the room.

There Bra held the baby who looked just like her , big blue eyes and blue hair.

"here you Go " Marron smiled as Bra took the items and put them on the baby. Uub squeezed her hand.

Bra was crying joyful , this baby was beautiful she had a curly blue fro and long dark blue eye lashes , and she wasn't a little thing either she looked at least 5 months already

she looked over at Pan asleep and chuckled.

"whats her name?" they asked Trunks

he looked over at Pan ,"Pans been keeping it a secret "

his phone rang as he answered he smiled

"hey mom , I told you my princess was in there "

"your outside okay here we come "

"hey guys my moms on the roof , we have to get Pan to the RT"

they rushed out to the elevator , Bra had the Baby while Goten and Trunks carefully held Pans limp body.

they climbed on and Bulma made Bra drive while she held her grand baby.

...

Pan was placed in the tank for three days when she finally woke up she was alone as the liquid drained.

she reached for her belly but all she felt was a flat surface. Panic began to rises as the found some training clothes and walked through the house while realizing she was at CC , she could hear loud voices and laughter , jeez she felt so weak and drained , when she walked around the corner , she saw her parents Bra Trunks Bulma and Vegeta all in the living room , on the love seat was Uncle Goten and Grandma , who was holding the most cute chubby blue eyed baby she every seen she paused as she stared at the child and the childs eyes rushed to her and began to reach in her direction.

"what are you looking at huh ?" Chi chi asked then looked up to see her grand daughter standing there.

"Pan" Trunks said "come met our daughter"

he grabbed her and dragged her to Chi chi to the reaching Baby she scoped her up on instinct and in wonder , how could she give birth to something so beautiful.

"we haven't named her , Ive been waiting for you " Trunks said

Pan smiled and looked down at the baby cuddling her arms. "I can't believe I gave birth to Bra ha ha "

"her name is Botan Charron Breifs "

"oh Botan thats a beautiful name " Chi chi said.

Pan kept her eyes on her baby she couldn't look away , then pop

"oh my " Pan blushed

the baby was latching on to Pans breast trying to feed

Trunks laughed. "shes has quite the appetite"

"shes saiyan what you expect " Vegeta said

Pan was flustered and looked for her mother , Videl got up and help Pan to the other room as Bulma and Chi Chi followed.

Gohan was just in a cloud completely in love with his grand daughter , he would always fed her by Pans tank this past three days , him and Videl told Trunks to get some rest , until Pan woke and watched over the little girl , and now she had a name Botan. he couldn't deny the similar structure to the names as his , that made him proud.

Bra watched as the mothers all left , her and Goten hadn't talk much , hes been around waiting for Pan to wake up and I was not going back to school , my baby was three days old.

Vegeta watched as Goten stood up approaching his daughter.

"Bra can we talk outside"

she looked up at him and nodded they walked out the back door and stood in the back yard , by the pool.

"Bra did you mean what you said about just wanting to be with me "

she closed her eyes and swallowed her pride down. "yes " she whispered

"your going to give up some fancy school all for me "

"I don't care where I go to school Goten , I just want to be with you "

he smiled and grabbed her hand and shot out in the sky.

"Goten were are we going ?" she yelled

"I have something for you "

he wrapped her waist tight as they flew away.

then she realized where they were going , to his mothers land , they flew behind Gohans and Chi chi house and into the mountains with skinny narrow trees. in the middle of one mountain was a huge urban square house.

Bra gasp as she saw this.

hd landed in front of it and let her go. she stared up at it , o was two story and clear and open.

"I had Uub bulid it just for us "

"Goten "

" Bra we can be together everyday under one condition "

she lookekd at him "whats that "

**Three months later Las Vegas**

Bra stood across from Goten in a sleek slim dress as he work a black suit.

their parents and friends where in the audience.

Marron was now sporting a baby bump as Botan laughed in Trunks arms as he tickled her.

"You may now kiss the bride "

Goten grabbed her and shoved his tongue down her throat , Bra blushed and pulled away.

she smirked at him

"lets get the fuck out of here " he said as she laughed and they were out the door

Botan pointed to them "go go " she said

"oh no sweetie you don't want to go where they are going " Trunks said.

Pan smiled.

as she grab Botan.

"lets go home "


	23. Baby fever

His wife flipped through the magazines as he sat in bed next to her. Her transcript had been transferred to Japan she goes to the University of West city. She still could put 5 years at Harvard behind her name it really were 4 years but since she stayed for summer school each year she earn 5 years worth of credits. Goten kept her busy with decorating the house. He been training and teaching non stop the threat was closer than expected and he didn't want Bra getting any ideas. She looked over at him and threw the magazine "if i look at one more bowl im going to go crazy "

Goten chuckled "you just take care of my house "

Bra smiled "I have my midterms soon it should be a piece of cake its good to be back "

Goten frown a bit. "You know I wanted you to stay at Harvard but Im glad your here now "

She smiled. "I need job though Goten "

"Bra I got us don't worry "

She shook her head "let me help you out with the bills at least "

"Bra you just focus on school, I know you want to help, and I'll come to you if we are struggling, but its all good the settlement from the case and my job is really all we need"

She nodded and sighed grabbing his face. "You know Whats mine is yours don't worry about being to proud Goten let me help you "

He laid her down and climbed on top of her pulling down her skirt "okay so help me "

She smiled as he shuffled her out ger clothes. "We still have 6 rooms we need to do Marron has this friend from college who we can hire and oh mmm Bo Bo is coming over tomorrow so we have get her an gift and Marrons about to pop her and Uub are having a baby shower for their baby boy they haven't pick a name yet "

He stopped and looked down at her. "First Pan Now Marron you think It'll happen to us ?"

Bra smiled at her husband "you want that ?"

"I been wanting that with you for a long time now "

She sighed "me too , but Im still on birth control 3 more years "

"Can Bulma take it out ?"

"Its in my blood stream its impossible , but hey lets do a lot of practicing for when the times comes" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He smiled and made love to his wife.

The next day

Pan stood in the gravity room with tears in her eyes. Trunks were at work and Botans at Bras and Gotens. It was gone her super saiyan most of her power level vanished. She left the GR and called trunks at work.

"Hello Pan ?"

"Its gone " she cried " Im not an super saiyan any more.

"What thats impossible "

"Obviously its not its all gone"

"Okay don't worry Stay at CC After work Ill be there "

Shit Trunks thought.

Bra didnt have class today so she put Botan in her carseat and buckled up. Bra started the engine and fixed her mirror and turn around to see the chubby little girls adorable face.

"Hey bo bo ready to go to grandmas house yes you are yes you are Uncle Goten is meeting us there after work and we are taking you out girlfriend " Bra talk to the baby as she wore an shirt that says if moms says no aunt says yes. She started up car and turn on the jets flying to CC.

Trunks came to his moms house still in his suit and saw his wife leaning on the back of the couch with her arms cross.

"Pan?"

She frown completely devastated and annoyed "Yeah Trunks "

"Knock knock "

In came Bra and Botan.

Pan smiled at her daughter as she reached for her Bra gave her to her mother. "Nice shirt" the little girl grabbed pans shoulder and rubbed her face in her chest. Pan hugged her back.

Trunks leaned over in her face. "Hi sweetie !"

Botan started giggling as he made funny faces at her

"Hey Bra what are you doing her ?" He said in between zoo animals noises.

"Me and uncle Goten are taking Miss Botan to see that new pixar movie "

"Oh is that so how exciting Bo bo "

"Wait why are you guys here ?"

Pan sighed "I'm having trouble powering up "

Bra gasp "are you pregnant ?"

"What no ! " Both Pan and Trunks yelled.

"Jeez it was just a question "

"I haven't been the same since my last pregnancy "

"You look gorge Pan " Bra reassured her

"Its not that it just everything's different "

Bra sighed sadly "not that I would know "

Pan looked her softly. "You will one day "

Bra nodded "cause Bo Bo need some cousins to play with "

"MOM !" Trunks yelled he didn't know what was up with Pan she been a bit withdrawn lately.

"Hey everybody"

"Goten !" Bra gleamed and kisses his face as he hugged her.

"Hey Bo Bo ... Pan Trunks ? What are you guys doing here ?"

"Im having troubles thats all"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT ?"

"NO!" Her and Trunks yelled.

"Jeez okay "

"I know their so sensitive "

Bulma and Vegeta came into the living room.

"My my look at my kids "

"Hi mom "

"And look at Miss Botan hey there chubby cheeks !"

"So whats with all the ruckus ?"

Trunks looked at Pan.

Pan looked into Bulmas eyes yearning for an answer " I can't power up much anymore let alone be a super saiyan "

Bulma nodded "i see how long has this been happening "

"Well we being pregnant the baby nursing Bra and Gotens wedding and Marrons pregnancy Ive been busy so today I tried to Train I noticed "

Bulma nodded. " it could be post pardon "

"What like depression ?"

Bulma nodded again

Pan looked down she loved being a mommy no no way she loved her child. "No thats impossible "

Botan looked at Pans face smiled Pan held her back closer.

"Its simple " Vegeta said "the girl has taken your energy "

The room gasp as Pan stood up from the couch "what ?"

"She has most your strength saiyan mothers before they are fertile gain massive strength stronger than their mates and if the gender is female the mother gives her daughter almost everything shes has until shes has her first blood "

Bra was shocked and looked at Pan all that power gone she looked to Botan she has it ? So right now in this moment Im stronger than Pan ?. Whoa. That was whoa.

"Are you kidding me ?" Goten asked

"I kid you not "

Pan shook her head holding Botan closer "is it dangerous for her ?"

"It makes her a target, but no its mainly for purging planets and go protect herself from male saiyans until shes of age to reproduce then a saiyan women allowed to be dominated by nature and she must fight off saiyan men if thats not she wants in many cases they barley win its one of the dark parts about our kind"

"So what happens to the mother ?" Pan ask.

"Many of the mother passed due to test tube babies were a majority and naturally birth not so popular there was no medicine and doctors just the mother the child would be on her own hence a low class there were refuge for those children , until she is dominating losing her protective strength giving to her at birth and finds herself pregnant"

"So my great grandma was basically forced to have grandpa by by "

"Bardock ,but she was special he were an top ranking officer in the saiyan military they wanted that baby if it was a boy and it was they take the boys its very rare to intentional to get Pregnant"

Everyone was shaken by that horror story.

Bra scoff in disgust happy she were human.

"I for one thought it was the normal but after being here i struggled with my son but my daughter I knew Earth was the best for reproduction, if this was Vegeta then they would want Trunks to purge and Bra would be Bonded saiyan men only found royal and high status blood worthy to be bonded with the rest were seen as Harlots forced to have children abandoned by their father"

Goten looked at Bra even on Vegeta.

"Well shes mines so screw that !"

Bra blushed and smiled at her husband. "So dad when I have my child all my strength will go to it "

"If its a girl yes if its a male his strength would be strong on his own and you'll connect with him deeper than anything else even your mother and chi chi were effect by it luckily they got to keep their sons "

Pan shook her head. That was really fucked up. " can i get it back my power ?"

Vegeta smirked "of course you can Your saiyan "

Pan nodded determine. As Bra looked on in deep thought.

"Bra maybe we can reschedule your weekend with Bo "

"Awe okay " Bra handed Pans Botans bag. Then she looked to Goten.

Trunks were frustrated he had to tell Pan something but it will have to wait until they got home.

Pan was mind boggled and sad her powers was gone but there in botan she wonder if the girl could go super ?. They left capsule corp and went home bobo was sleep as Trunks carried her in there house he laid her in her crib and turn on the baby's monitor while Pan started picking up toys in the living room.

Trunks walked back to front of the house and sat on the floor by his wife and helped her.

"Pan what are you thinking"

"Im thinking training those things are out there coming here and I have to protect family friends and earth, Im thinking gravity room and time chamber Im thinking Its go time "

"No Pan no way your sitting this out Me My dad your dad Uub and Goten we got this "

Pan turn to him "Trunks you think Im going to sit back and do nothing ?"

"Thats exactly what your going to do !"

Pan was about to protest.

"Bras more helped than you now !"

Pan swallowed her frustration "Im doing this Trunks "

"What about bo bo your milk supply will run out in the time chamber "

"Shes has three teeth Trunks shes been eating finger foods she'll be fine theres tons of Baby formula we could buy incase"

"She wouldn't get the nutrients she needs "

"Our moms did it without being saiyan Trunks Im not even half Im quarter"

"That was different shes more than you maybe even more than me "

"Shes still human Trunks and she can live off Human food your dad lives on human food "

Trunks shook his head "Your not fighting end of discussion" he stood up with toy box and walked away. She stood up as well and walked after him down the hall.

"You can't do that to me say end discussion like what I want doesn't matter to you "..." We knew about this threat a while " she told him as they went to Botans room putting up the box.

He turn to her to face her. "And Ive been thinking a while I don't want you out there in this battle let it go "

She shook her head and rose her voice a little " you never said anything "

"Im saying it now Botan needs her mom what if-"

"What if what ? She needs her dad too "

"Anything can happen and what if Im too late dende wants no dragon ball usage period !" He yelled at her.

Botans cries filled the room.

Pan closed her eyes then went to her child and latched her on to her breast holding her in her arms. "Its not up to you Trunks its not "

"Like hell it is "

Pan closed her eyes. "Im training Trunks "

Trunks noise flared as he walked out the room roughly opening the door making Pan jumped she held back her tears and fed her child.

Marrons baby shower.

They all gather in her and Uubs apartment. Uub was stand offish but was there supporting Marron. 18 and Krillen were so excited for the baby as Pan and Bra and everyone else.

Bra stood by Marron as they played games and gave gifts Marron opened all the baby presents and there were awes everywhere.

"So hows the room going ?"

"Great" Marron gushed "its so cute now if this little stinker would come already"

The women laughed. Bra bend over to her belly and spoke to it. "Hey sweet angle baby I can't wail until you get here ".

It was a beautiful a party and after everyone left Goten and Bra offered to stay and help with the clean up.

Marron were looking at her sons gifts and she grabbed the stuffed sheep and smiled at it she went to the babys yellow and lime green room she tried to put it on the top shelf it was harder than it looked.

"Oh hey you need some help ?"

Marron turn to see Goten in the doorway she blushed and nodded. He grabbed the sheep and put it up for her.

"Thanks "

"No problem" his eyes travled down to her belly.

"Whoa "

Goten stood by Marron and grab her round surface gently.

"Look at that hi little guy "

Marron blushed and laughed.

Goten looked in her eyes for a bit then slowly moved his hand. "You know Marron back then I was so lost Im sorry if I pounced on you "

She smiled. "Its okay Goten we totally were in way over our heads , we both were hurt and confused "

He nodded. "But it'll all worked out for both of us , Your crazy friend said yes and Your a new mommy "

"Yeah it did Goten "

They walked back to the living room to see Uub and Bra in a very interesting conversation. "Im just saying don't you think its time to put a ring on it ?"

"Bra you can't rush things like that the baby is whats important right now besides shes my wife already in my eyes "

"Bra !" Goten yelled to her

"What ?"

"Leave the poor man alone "

Marron blushed and laughed at how uncomfortable Uub was.

"Well hoped it helped congratulations guys "

"Thank you "

"Marron your going to pop any day now you have me on speed dial right ?"

"Yes Bra !"

Bra laughed "bye guys love you " she hollered

"Love you too " Marron sung as tge elevator door closed

Marron looked at Uub and they both started laughing.

"Shes one of a kind "

Mare rolled her eyes. "Shes the sister I never had with Botan Bulma spoiled her rotten my moms not like that you know and my dads clueless Bras stepping up and shes excited for me so I appreciate it Im glad she cares about me that much "

Uub sighed snd grabbed the side of her belly "Im happy shes in full aunt mode "..." Mykal "

"Huh ?"

"His name Mykal "

"Like Michael ?"

"Yes "

Marron smiled. "I love it Uub "

Elevator

Goten looked at his wife "are you doing all this because you wish it were you ?"

Bra eyes lowered. "No, Im doing this because Marrons my friend do i feel a bit empty when I see Botan and Marrons big belly yes , but It'll happen when it happens besides Im still in school "

Goten nodded "i love you Bra, Ill make you a mother one day "

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Later

In their bed.

"Goten ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Ive been thinking about Training "

Goten Sighed "why Bra ?"

"Because Pan and Marron are mothers now and Im stronger and Im ready to advance on "

"Bra your not ready to battle , but I think you should Train "

Bra nodded and smiled "okay "

Next Monday.

Bra was in class when her friends water broke she rushed out of there and to the hospital. "18 and Uub were the only ones in there as Marron screamed. Pan and Bra bit their nails awaiting for the newcomer. Trunks was at home with Botan but Goten Uubs mom and sister were there and Bulma were on the way.

The screaming stopped as they all gasp and awaited until 18 came out.

"Hes here baby Mykal is here "

They rush to the room Bra was first to see the little guy in Uubs arms.

"Awe look at you "

His big blue eyes blinked in his lightly tan skin and blonde curls.

"Oh my Marron he is beautiful !" Bra and Pan were in tears Uub handed him to Bra and Bra cuddled him close. "Goten come look "

Goten looked over Bras shoulder.

"Hey big guy You did Good Marron "

"Thank you "

"Hey what about me ?" Uub asked jokily.

"Would you guys like to be the god parents "

Bra gasp looking back Goten then to mykal "of course "

"Okay give him here Bra " Pan complain and held the beautiful baby. Pans eyes water. "Mare "

"I know Pan "

Uub looked at his son with pride he was truly something. He walked to Marron and kissed her forehead.

Pan

Her and Bra stayed a few days at the hospital as Marron healed. They just loved little Mykal they were finally forced to leave when Botan milk ran out and Marron made them go home to their husbands.

Her and Bra walked out the hospital to the parking lot.

"I can't believes he is here "

Pan smiled. "Yeah Marron a mom our little stoner"

Bra laughed. "She change so much " Bra paused. "I can't believe her and Goten kissed "

"What ?"

Bra shrugged "they had a little thing going back then when me and Uub weren't there for them I almost lost him to her "

"Bra are you serious I didn't know that"

"Yeah it happen now look at us"

Pan stopped and grabbed Bras shoulder.

"What is it Pan?"

"Lets cheat train again "

Bra eyes widen "but Pan what about Botan its to much of a risk"

Pan looked down to the ground then back up at Bra. "Please I need this I need to get stronger Im at my lowest point Bra remember you came to me and beg and I did it for you please do this for me "

Bra sighed "of course Ill help you Pan"

Pan nodded "thanks don't tell Trunks or Goten "


	24. Cheating

"Bra do it "

"Pan I don't know "

"Do it "

Fine Bra rose her hand and sent a large blast at Pan. Pan fell backwards her whole body were burning and she could feel a puddle of liquid. She heard her name echo in a cry.

Bra panic and un capsule the healing tank with an generator and pulled Pan carefully in she were un responsive. Her blood got all over Bras clothes as the princess cried. She hook the vital readers into Pan and then the oxygen mask closing the door and starting the machine.

Bra wiped her eyes and watched Pan.

...

It was pass midnight when Pans phone started to vibrate in her purse. Bra sleepy eyes opening up to the buzzing. She grabbed the purse and saw the name on the phone, it were her brother.

Damn damn damn she thought and also reached for her own phone and saw she had 5 missed calls from Goten. She grew fearful and Went to the tank to see Pan was awake now but she had healed 90% with 10% left to go.

Bra shook her head at Pan as her phone rung again in her hand. She answered it.

"Hello"

There was a big silence.

"Bra where are you wheres Pan?"

"We are out Goten "

"Where ? When you coming home Trunks keep calling me and you or Pan are answering "

"Our phones were on silent"

"Why are your phones on silent ?"

"From school"

"Why Pans"

"I don't know whats with the third degree Goten "

"Im sorry I'm just worried"

Bra felt bad , but she couldn't tell him she were training because She were with Pan and he would tell Trunks and she didn't want that and if they found out it was cheat training it could be bad.

"Its okay I love you see you when I get home okay bye"

Bra looked at the tank and opened the door Pan pulled out those needles and took off her mask and started coughing.

She threw the mask in the dirt and walked out the Triangular tank she looked around and smiled looking up at the sky closing her eyes.

"Is it Back ?" Bra asked her curious.

"No... But I feel much better ha ha ha my power level did boost a grandly "

Bra nodded "i remember that feeling "

Pan looked back down at Bra. "You want a go ?" She asked lifting her hand and forming an energy ball bouncing it in her palm.

"No we have to go ! Trunks and Goten are going crazy looking for us"

Pan paled then rolled her eyes.

"Im not so sure about this anymore Pan"

Pan grabbed her hands looking in her eyes. "No please we have to continued I need at least 3 more of these I need to get to 100,000 power level ".

Bra sighed. "Fine but next time its my turn we both can not wait for both of us to heal out here what are we going to tell them its past midnight doesn't Trunks work in the morning and hes with Bo ?"

Pan felt guilty she should be home she didn't know it got so late"

"Okay next time we start early in the day and I'll take Bo to my mom " pan smiled and hugged Bra. "Thanks I have to go to your brother " Pan levitated then Bra.

Bra pulled away from her. "Whats our story ?"

"We went out drinking "

Bra nodded "okay bye "

"Bye"

They shot out opposite ways into the sky.

Bra felt terrible with all these lies, she didn't know if she were being a good friend helping Pan this way but Pan had did it for her.

Pan flew with her hair blowing back. She wasn't sure if Bra would last helping her it seems her loyalty is more to Goten than her which she understood they are married.

Pan landed outside her neighborhood in the hills and sprinted through the houses until she were at hers. Landing on the porch she took her key and open the door. The lights were dim and she saw Trunks sitting at the table circling an coaster with his head down.

She gulp and tried to look innocent.

"Hey what are you doing"

He rose his head and looked at her.

"Wheres Botan ?"

Trunks studied her attire, neon tights and sports bra with grey shoes. "Where you been Pan?"

"With Bra I told you we had plans-"

"Where with Bra ?" He interrupted her.

"We worked out on the beach then got drinks " she said with an casual face.

"Worked out ? Or trained because last I checked you and Bra arent the working out type"

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled walking forward putting her bags and keys on the table at the door. "Okay we were just doing Yoga Trunks its very relaxing and Bra nagged me to drink next thing I know shes buying the bar"

"Sp you weren't training ?" He asked still skeptical.

"Do i looked like I were training ?" She asked walking forward his eye brow rose.

"No Trunks jeez" she were now in front of him.

He stood up still studying her.

Pan gently pressed his shoulders and felt how tense he where. Her eyes widen she better calm him down. She looked up and threw a smile at him.

He didnt smile back.

"Are you mad at me ?" She asked a bit seductive.

Trunks hard features relax a bit at her tone.

Pan knew it she had him.

"Yes yes Iam you didnt answer your phone"

She gripped his shoulder harder and pushed him back into sitting.

She bend over while smiling at him with her face inches from his "My phone was dead"

"I don't want to hear it" he said the words less than upset.

She placed her breast on his chest and rubbed them all the way down his torso into his lap until she was on her knees in front of him.

His eyes were low and very lust filled.

She knew she was winning.

She began unbuckling his pants and unbuttoning them.

"Im still mad at you " he said in deep breaths.

"Then I might have to change that"

Trunks eyes were closed for a bit moaning and moving his thighs. He opening them to see her staring at with with her usually big eyes in slits. He grabbed her hair and took it out its Braid.

Bra came home and saw her husband. Grading papers in his office she smiled.

"Hey what you doing ?"

"Grading"

She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Can I help"

"Yes baby "

He let her take over with the answer key as he rested his head on her back and circle her waist with both his arms tightly.

"I missed you Bra"

She giggled.

"Im serious Ive been gone since 5 am at school then you weren't here its been 12 hours"

She laughed at him being dramatic it was cute. "Come on Goten It were one day"

He was silently then spoke. "We wasted so much time to be together I want to spend every second with you"

Bra eyes water and she turn and Grabbed his head kissing it and hugging him. "Im sorry Tomorrow after my class Ill be home waiting on you" Goten picked her up like a bride and carried her through their home.

"Im training with Uub tomorrow "

Bra sighed "oh yeah , for how long"

"I don't know its hard to balance this life and our little z life "

"Well I'll still be here waiting on you and who knows with dinner me and Marron are taking those cooking classes I may surprise you "

"I cant wait "

She put her nose in his neck giggling. They made it to the end of the hall to the master bed room he put her down and notice her all pink with yellow trim fitted suit body suit.

"Bra what are trying to kill me in that "

"what ?" She asked sincere

"You look so mmmmm "

She giggled and prepare for an bath.

"Your lucky I Have school in the am "

Bra smiled at her silly husband."gets some rest Im going to shower"

Pan

She had the tube filled, pressing the the black button an flame flicker at the top of the stick she lite the candles. Trunks was busy eating the super salad she made him she did feel bad she weren't here when he got home and he had to pick up Botan.

Loud scrapes can from the dining room Pan smiled and hurried.

"Do you want more ?"

"No im fine bae "

Pan smiled and sat on his lap facing him. Grabbing his tie and loosen it up a bit.

"How was work ?" Trunks was still fairly new and was being watched like an hawk by the other higher ups and his mother of course.

"They want me to go to Australia the capsule store I built over there is doing great My mom wants me to talk with employees give away bonuses and T-shirts and launch the new Bra Blue Capsule " he said a bit distasteful

"You don't want to go ?"

He shook his head. "To be honest Pan I haven't gotten to train as much as everyone else and its killing me he grabbed her waist" and whispered the rest a bit fearful "and I have a family to protect"

Pan wanted to comfort him but also tell him she feels the same why won't he let her train she decided against it telling him her feelings. "It'll be okay we always make it don't we " she reassured him. "We always do... You just make sure you do not fall for some Australia hottie "

He brought his fingers in the back of her head massaging her scalp. "What you just did to me in this chair " he shivered at the memory "how could I ?"

Pan blushed and stood up grabbing his hand and taking him to their bathroom.

Trunks had completely forgotten about being mad just in awe she was the best wife he could ask for.

"You want to join me ?"

Pan eyebrow rose in as she smiled then an cry could be heard throughout the house. "Da da da da da"

"I got her maybe next time tiger " she turn to walk away not before he smacked her bottom causing her to blush and turn around laughing "Trunks ?"

"Milf " he said and got in the bath.

Pan skipped to Botans room and picked her daughter up she stop crying. She loved that man and his kid. She loved them so much, and even though she hated lying to him she knew it was to protect them in the end.

She fed her baby sitting in the cream recliner and sang to her amazing grace.

She had to get Hazel on solid foods and crawling then walking.

Next week.

Marron

Her body bounce back all while still being in the hospital their child was only 6 pounds and the birth had been quick and smooth it only took forever for her to dilate, unlike Pan she only had us and we didn't know what the hell we were doing only Trunks kind of sorta, but Botan was here safe and sound. Once Pan got out of the healing tank she was back to normal.

Uub had the little guy strapped down in his seat all bundled up with an plush cover over him we waited by the exited for him as I held the carseat.

He pulled up to us and I laugh at first not knowing it were him. He got out took the baby and noticed me gaffing.

"What ?"

"Really Uub a mini van ? Are you trying to depress me ?"

He smiled "this is right up your alley right flower power " he mocked and buckled our son in the back I got in next to him taking off his blanket.

I saw blue eyes staring at me in wonder taking in his new world.

My son was the most beautiful thing I ever seen he weren't completely fair but with a butterscotch hue.

"Your son will be an heart breaker Uub"

He drove away smiling.

They got home rose the elevator with their gifts. Walking into the house was emotional for Marron.

"Welcome home !"

Marron saw Her friends there along with her mother Bulma Botan and Videl. She smiled as they surrounded the famous Mykal like groupies.

"Hes so precious Marron , Botan look Baby "

Botan leaned forward looking at the little guy she was fixed on him since and touched his foot in curiosity.

The women awed the kids as Pan pulled Bo back. "No bo bo he's just a newborn "

"They're friends already " Uub said.

Bra smiled. "They're so going to get married "

"Bra !" Everyone yelled at her.

She giggled "I'm just kidding ! "

Marron freed the boy of his carseat. "Its time for feeding he barleys cries I just have to watched the clock to know when"

Marron went to the nursery.

18 went to check on Marron while Bulma took Botan.

Bra Botan Bulma Pan and Uub sat in living room waiting on Marron to finish.

"Your liking fatherhood Uub "

Uub nodded "yes Bulma I am any thing from Giru yet ?"

Bulma shook her head no. "They're keeping quiet up there"

Pan lips tighten as she turn to Bra. "Are we still on for next week ?"

Bra sighed and nodded to her friend.

"Good "

"You girls have plans ?"

"Just Yoga Mom maybe some drinks after "

Marron and her mother came from the corner taking a sit.

"Wheres Mykal ?" Uub asked

"Hes sleeping "

Uub stood up and went to his sons room.

Pan and Bra giggled.

"Trunks was worst with Botan by the way you looked good Marron "

"Thanks Im ready to get back to work hows everything at capsule corp Bulma ?"

"Its fine Trunks is doing great its just the worlds waiting on him to mess up, but hes going strong our profits were above average these past three months".

Next Tuesday.

Trunks knew Pan and Bra were going out again, he had forgave her for being late last time but he still felt that her and Bra shouldn't be together what also worried him were she were wearing her ki ring which is only something we do if we are intimate.

Flying over the city he met up with Goten still in his work clothes.

"Goten what the hell we are sparing "

Goten smirk " do not worry about my clothes just my fist. There ?"

Trunks saw an clearing a fee yards away "Yes there"

After beating each other up practicing their technique with hand to hand combat. They sat on the grass.

Goten had an gi on under his shirt and pants like he were superman.

"Ahh that felt good " Goten stated,

"Yeah "

"I want to practice blast but they do so much damage unless you in the air even then you could hit a plane" Goten complained

"Practicing on The ocean would just cause an tsunami and a lot of sea life then land make WWII size craters." Trunks added. "The only place is the time chamber".

Goten looked at the sky. His wife passed through his mind like a slide show. "Bra wants kids, I think she wants them more than anything"

Trunks search for sister ki It wasn't there. "Goten can you feel Bras Ki ?"

"No she hid it this afternoon "

"Same as Pan, what are they doing ?"

"Yoga Im told" Goten said amused then turn to Trunks. "What you don't believe Pan ?"

Trunks closed his eyes then opened them. "No I do... Its just Yoga really ? With Bra we both know they want to fight its in our blood, you don't think they get an inch "

Goten eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Even if they did why would they lie about fighting each other ?"

"Because its not just Sparing its training and I Just want Pan to relax a few years before she goes back into that lifestyle shes very dedicated to it Im worried the baby isn't as important than getting stronger to her"

"Its not like that man their not Goku and Vegeta...You don't trust her with Bra ?"

"I don't know "

Goten frown "Pans a big girl Trunks Im sure her and Bra are just having fun "

Trunks knew he was being over protective and paranoid but he lived through losing a parent when buu came and he never wanted Botan to ever feel that way.

"Your right Goten".

(Later that day)

Goten was exhausted all those things Trunks were saying were playing with his mind, it wasn't her off with Pan some where but her hiding her Ki is what bugged him, he already been through hell with her and greg could she be seeing him again ?. Goten closed his eyes as he started the shower. No she wouldn't do that to him again. He tried her phone for the third time today.

Pan.

She watched Bra healed from her blast and were bored.

Buzz buzz

Bras phone were going off again it were Goten, she didn't answered it because she knew he would want to talk to Bra. Trunks also called her once she was unsure to answer him because of the interrogation she knew sex wouldn't get her off the hook this time Trunks is smarter than that. Looking at the glass door she sighed she wanted to "cheat Train " but it was Bras turn it took to long for both of them to heal.

Beep beep.

Pan eagerly Got Bra out.

Bra powered up drying herself as the new energy surge through her body. She smiled then to Pan.

"Hey "

"Hey feels good right ?"

Bra nodded "too good Goten called ?"

"Yeah 3 times "

Bras face grew worried. "Did you answer "

"No "

Bra grabbed her phone and called him. He didn't answer.

"Hes mad at me Pan what do I do ?"

"Calm down first Im sure hes just working or in the shower "

Bra panic "no no he always answer"

"Just make it up to him "

"How ?"

Pan shrugged "im pretty sure you can think of some ways, Trunks was pretty mad at me last time but i took his mind off of that "

Bra jaw dropped then closed "I have to get home "

"No wait Bra I were thinking I could give it ago tonight "

Bra looked at her sharply. "Are you crazy Gotens upset I have to go to him"

Pan squinted her eyes "You once told me I put your brother before you thats how I got in the time chamber with you I help you now help me"

"Pan we had a deal unlike you Im not wanting an divorce, Im here Im helping you aren't I ? we take turns okay !"

"Bull shit I left Trunks for a year for you !"

"Oh great we're keeping tabs now on our friendship what am I'm in debt to you now Last I remember that year in the Time chamber is why you turn super in the first place, lets be honest your not use to being weaker than me and its killing you, if want to be stronger than me than Im fine with that what Im not fine with is not talking to my husband for hours !" Bra spat then flew away.

Pan jaw was to the floor. She never looked at that way she looked around and capsule their equipment and flew towards home. Bra words hurt there were some truth behind them but she didn't mean to make Bra feel she were in debt to her"

Bra got home all the lights were off she relaxed when she saw Goten asleep she crawled in bed and held his waist.

Goten wrapped her up in his arms.

"I called you "

"I know Im sorry me and Pan we just get carried away "

He kissed her forehead."its okay"

Marron

She looked into his eyes nervously as he laid on top of her.

They had tried again since Mykal was here. He pulled away laying next to her.

"Im going back to work in a few days your moms going to babysit Mykal"

Uub grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Marron heard Mykal crying in his room her eyes flashed open.

"I got it go to sleep " he told her.

Marron hear cooing and opened her eyes. Shes alone in her bed and the cutest noises were being made. She looked at the monitor as the baby kicked and stretched. She smiled softly at it and got up to make his bottle. She noticed on her hand an sliver ring. She stared at it in shock.

Then paced picking up her phone, but decided against calling him she shook her hands nervous. She had his kid and he killed over her of course she could marry him. Was this an proposal ?. Oh my god oh my god.

Pan

Trunks were at work and Botan with Bulma she snuck into the Gravity room standing in the middle of cannons as the gravity went to 50.

Bra hadn't return my calls.

She lifted her head as the beams shot at her. She backflipped and dodge brought a small blast into her palms and tried to counter attach it. There was an small battle between her and it as the other cannons whip at her back.

She screamed in Pain and fell on the floor as all the cannons shot at her.

Trunks

He left work early and rushed to his mother house in through the front doors.

He saw Botan in her play pen by herself crying he picked her up. The went to the medical ward in his mothers home.

He saw his wife bandage not conscious.

He had tears in his eyes looking at her.

Not only did she hurt herself, she went behind his back and did this, he was angry at her, but sadden to see her this way and to live with the fact she will have this thirst to fight for forever.


	25. Forgive me

-I challenge myself to update every week until new years for this story. So stay tune. Excuse my grammar and enjoy.-

Pan woke up alone in capsule corporation in a dim room. She swallowed feeling the weight of what she had done going down into the pit of her stomach. She swung her legs out of bed and hopped down to the sink and mirror. She saw bandages on her head and shoulder she cringed at her wounds then turn on the faucet and leaned forward to drink the water. The metal tasting liquid quenched her thirst as it ran between her dry pink lips. She sat up and wiped her mouth she had on tights and a oversized shirt. Someone changed her. She walked out the room into the hall then living room she didn't see anyone the house was empty. Her heart thudded at the fact she wasn't near her baby girl and Trunks. She looked up at the ceiling in the direction of their ki. She walked out of the the home and took off towards her own. Pan landed a few blocks away and walked up to her home the window was open and she saw Him with Botan on the living room floor with the TV going and playing with soft blocks. Her daughter sat on his lap giggling as he tickled her neck with kisses. Pan blinked sadly. She finally walked back round to the door and opened it. The door creaked and she could hear her babys coos clearly. She closed the door and Botan eyes looked up from Her toys to her mother. Her blue eyes lite up as did her lips. She jumped from Trunks arms and moved her palms and knees on the floor scouting towards her mother. Pan eyes watered as she stop breathing. Her child was crawling ?. Trunks stood up and picked up the baby before Pan could. He looked at her sideways then left to the hallway.

Pan frowned and walked after them.

"Trunks?" She called walking in behind him in Botans room. He placed her in the crib and the infant started to cry.

Pan went to her but Trunks grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Shes crying !"

He pulled Pan to there bedroom as Pan heard Botans screams each one killing her.

"Whats the matter with you ?" She yelled to him." I fucked up okay I fucked up"

He put her in front of their bathroom mirror.

"Was it worth it missing her first crawl ? Was it ?"

Pan eyes watered. "I made a mistake Trunks"

He shook his head as his hand went to the rim of her shirt and he ripped iy off.

Pan paused staring at herself as the purple yellow bruises cover half of her torso and back. She suddenly gelt the sore pain that match the wounds. She gasp in horror.

Trunks pulled her back to Botan.

"Mmmma ma Mmmma maaaa " she cried.

He let her got and Pan picked up her baby and held her. "I'm right here baby "

After 30 minutes Botan fell asleep in Pans arms.

Trunks took her away and laid her in her crib. Then walked out. Pan followed him. He stood by there bed pacing.

This was not them, she was wrong she knows that, but he was being mean towards her.

She frown and grabbed his arm then pushed his shoulders.

"Stop it Trunks I'm sorry okay I'm" Pan tripped forward and he caught her in a embrace. He held her close to his chest.

"Waking up alone without you two there, I never want to feel that again"

Trunks softly pulled her hair. "Pan if anything ever happens to me I need you too take care of my daughter promise me Pan"

She looked up in his eyes. "Nothings going to happen to you"

"Promise me Pan !"

"I I promise "

Trunks looked at her relived. "I would rather know about you training then doing it behind my back, I didn't make it easy for you to tell me I know I can agree to training if you don't fight whatever is out there"

Pan blinked at him. "I promise Trunks"

Trunks took a deep breath and hugged her. He saw her bruises and rubbed them gently then rubbed her hair and face making her look at him. "How about a nice salt bath it will help " she nodded her head. He held her face with his fingers behind her ears.

"Hey "

Her eyes looked into his.

"I love you" he closed the space and kissed her lips. He pulled away and helped her up.

Bra

"What were you thinking ?!"

"We wanted to get stronger "

"Screw that Bra you and Pan blasting each other at point blank rage you know how stupid it is "

"Yes, but I'm use to it "

He paused. "Use to it?"

Bra turn from him as the spot light shone on her past.

"What the hells that mean? You do this all the time"

Bra eyes fluttered and she turn to him. "When I were away from you I did"

He walked closer to her grabbing her arms. "What why?"

"I was weak"

"Why didn't you just-"

She pushed him away a little . "Do what ? Goten came to you ?"

"Yes"

"On my hand and knees begging You thought I cheated on you when it was a miss understanding!. You kept yourself from me as well ! Your mom got sick and then... "

"We had moved past that then you believed the fucking media over me about those pictures Bra!"

She nodded "yeah I did and then I wasn't sure and then You and Marron!"

Goten swallowed. Nodding his head up. "So there it is "

Bra felt rage in veins as that old wound opened and throbbed.

"She was my friend my best friend and you"

"Nothing happen Bra between us Marrons my friend too shes happily with Uub and has his son"

"Do you know how I felt knowing that you and Marron were " She spat

"Did you know how I felt when you and Greg were doing Dende knows what ! You didnt Trust me Bra ! I didn't sell the pictures and you didn't listen and Vegeta your mom and Trunks everyone gave me the side eye all while you dated this asshole"

Bra was sniffing wiping her eyes looking away from him.

Goten watched her. "This isn't even about the training anymore is it? Its about Marron? Why are you bringing this up now"

"I don't know?"

He grab her face. "Bra I need you nothings splitting us apart... Nothing not anymore... I want you to be your best but not this way"

She lowered her eyes. "Your the most important thing to me Goten in this universe I'm sorry I went behind your back please forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you nothing can break us... " he grabbed her hands and held them. "Come with me Bra"

"Where ?"

"To the chamber I want you to myself "

Bra nodded. "Then lets go"


	26. Here for you

-there will be a few time skips for a few chapters-

They walked hand and forward into the room Mr. Popo closed the door. She looked up at him and he picked her up by the waist and flew her to the bed.

Bra gigged as he kissed her neck and chest.

"Whoa last time I was here I was with Pan"

"Well I assure you this time will be different"

Bra giggled and rolled her eyes.

Goten sat up above her with his hand in her hair. She brought her eyes to meet his.

"Your are so beautiful Bra Son"

She smiled and put her hand in his hair. Before he dipped his neck and kissed her lips. She pulled away with a smile. He looked in her curious eyes .

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Give me a minute"

He got out the bed and walked away out of the resting house and into the white abyss going on forever and eyes squinted and he balled his fist. The walked back into the room.

Her milk skin glowed bare in the silk fabric. Laying there humored and naked hands by her face.

"Screw me like one of your french girls Goten"

He laughed and walked closer to the bed. "I don't think thats how the movie goes Bra"

She smiled and he sat down bringing his hand to her waist walking up her belly and chest with two fingers then caressing her right breast. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"Undress " she told him.

His eyes lowered and he shook his head getting into the bed towering above her making eye contact for a split moment then lowering his head and body his hands spread her legs apart and his mouth captured her sex. For an hour Her thighs shook and her mouth part eyes tear filled and chest heaving. When he finally pulled apart her head was spinning and when she found a moment to take her breath his lips met her mouth.

She woke up in the middle of the night to see him eyes wide opened.

"Goten?" She asked horsed.

He wrapped his hand around her pulling her closer.

"Your up? You should rest"

"I can't I had an bad dream"

"About ?"

His eyes looked down at hers. "Nothing"

Day

45.

His hands were around her waist she held out her arms together. His lips at her ear.

"Don't think theres energy all around you pull it in its like breathing."

She nodded and pulled it all in taking a deep breath a light flickered in her palms then started dancing erratic. Before forming a straight line of energy blasting through the air.

She smiled and giggled then lost control and escaped.

She turn to him with a blush

He smiled at her. "That was good"

"Its something I've been working on I don't know what it is yet"

"Really ? "

She nodded. "I want to make my own blast "

"Thats cool, you'll have to work hard to make an blast"

"I just don't want any blast though I want a deadly blast"

"That takes a lot of concentration and time "

"I know "

"Special beam cannon wasn't even perfect when it killed my dad and Raddzit "

"I know Goten I get it and it may take me years"

He grabbed her hand. "I won't stand in your way just keep trying. Lets go back"

They spent the year in a blissful training honeymoon and emerged stronger and better.

2 months later

Marrons hair were in a bun with a veil on it they cut the white cake then kissed each others lips as they're friends and family clapped.

Bra sat with Mykal on her lap clapping with him. "Yay daddy and mommy" the boy giggled. As Botan was in Pans lap across the table making kisses face copying Marron and Uub. Pan and Trunks laughed at their silly daughter.

Marron and Uub brought forks full of the pastry to each others mouth when the photographer snapped more pictures.

The music started playing again and Bulma dragged Vegeta to the dance floor Botan hopped out of Pans lap and followed. 18 came and took Mykal.

Bra pouted as he left then caught Gotens eye he leaned forward. "Your time will come"

Bra nodded.

They drank partied and laughed having a great time.

Marron stood on the table and she threw the bouquet teasing Uubs cousins and the single Women.

She fake threw it twice then finally did and a small hand caught it.

The blood drained from Pans and Trunks faces as Botan was flying with the flowers.

Bulma Goten Bra Videl and Marron were dying in laughter. Trunks went to get his daughter taking the flowers from her. Pan just smacked her head and laughed.

"Okay everyone can you take a seat the bride would like to present her groom with a gift"

There were an slide show as Marron stood above Uub with her hands over her mouth laughing unable to contain the secret.

Uub looked at her Without a clue to what was going on as the rest of the quest.

First you gave me your heart and then our son. It read.

Marron was blushing as he read it.

The announcer went to the next slide with an black and white photo with the caption. "Now you've gave me two little ones"

Everyone gasp with shock then cheered as Uub stood up and went to her.

She nodded

"Why you didn't tell me ?"He picked her up and spun her around.

Bra and Pan were the next ones too surround her with hugs and tears.

"Oh Marron"

She hugged them back.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

Trunks Goten Bulma 18 Krillen and more guest were next to give them a blessing on their new bundles of joys.

Later.

Pan Bra and Marron sat at an table outside the venue the sun was almost completely set. Botan and Mykal both asleep in their mothers laps.

Pan smirked. "Do you remember the pact Marron?"

Marron laughed. "Of course I do Bra?"

Bra blushed then leaned forward. "Yeah I do " she then turn to Pan. "I remember it every night as me and my husband gets it in"

"Eww Bra "

Marron and Bra laughed at her.

"Yes I love daddy Goten"

Pan laughed at her friend.

Bra sighed and sat back again "Beautiful wedding Marron "

"Thank you Bra" she laughed. "Can you believe this"

Pan smiled. "Believe what?"

"Mykal Uub Trunks Botan Goten all because of some coming if age pact we made in high school"

Bra laughed. "If I could go back and do things different I would but not that night, oh my Goten was so perfect!" She gushed

Pan shook her head. "He stole my phone to get in my pants!"

The girls laugher rung.

"Whats so funny?" They heard a voice and saw their Husbands.

Bra stretched her arms "Oh nothing just talking about how you stole Pans phone brother"

Trunks gasp as Marron and Bra laughed.

"What phone?" Goten asked confused.

"Oh Trust me its nothing the uncle in you want to hear" Bra teased

Pan frowned at Bra. " don't let me get started on the daddy situation!"

Marron gasp as Bra blushed and it was Pans turn to laugh.

"Oh whatever hey never take a swim with Uub and Marron"

Marron lips tighten. " oh you guys we promise to not talk about it!"

The men felt a bit uncomfortable. "Have you been gossiping Marron?"

Marron blushed unable to look at Uub. "That was a while ago"

"What daddy situation ?" Trunks asked

Goten eyes widen then he looked at Bra. "Bra ! You told Pan!"

Bra laughed. "Sorry"

Pan covered her eyes at how dense Trunks was. "Well that night in Tokyo we weren't the only ones"

Trunks looked at Uub Marron Goten then Bra. "Your all freaks "

They laughed at him as he took Botan away.

Pan blushed and went after him.

"Go back " he told her.

"Oh come on I told Marron and Bra everything then"

Uub Marron Mykal and Goten were left at the table.

Goten held Mykal. "He's going to be a hit with ladies ha ha just like me and his dad"

"Oh really?" Bra asked

"Due tell us about you two then?" Marron asked them.

Goten and Uub locked eyes and ignored them. "Whoa two more babies "

Uub smiled. "Two more "

"You guys ready?"

Uub nodded. "Yeah bring it on i want 10 kids"

Marron gave him a look and he laughed.

"Okay maybe four "

Marron rolled her eyes. "Okay now were talking maybe four is still a lot "

Uub stood up and held out his hand. Marron took it.

Bra watched them go fondly then looked to Mykal. "Thats right auntie Bra and Uncle Goten is on baby duty"

"Yup Mykal get ready for a fun week" Goten told him as he chewed on his fingers then smiled an toothless smile. Bras heart melt. "So cute"

Uub and Marron got in the car and drove away leaving their guest and son behind they were going to the Bahamans. They kissed each other than his hand held onto her belly.

"Oh I miss Mykal already" she pouted.

"I can't believe I'm having two more kids by you this is the best gift ever thank you Marron"

6 months later.

Marrons belly grew larger once again but this time twice as big. They moved into a beach mansion since they were adding additions to their family. She found she was having a boy and a girl. Wearing her dress she waddled to the living room watching Mykal play with his blocks. She smiled at her son then walked towards the hall down into the empty fully decorated room half blue and half pink. Two cribs. It was perfect. She went back to her son

"Are you ready Mykal to eat"

"Ye ye"

She picked him up and placed him in his chair then warmed him up pasta. She then fed him and put him down for his nap. She were Working from home, Doctors didn't want her doing to much at this point in her pregnancy. At her laptop now Mykal was sleep she talk to her husband.

Marron:"Yes I took my vitamins"

Uub: "how are my babies ?"

Marron: they're sleeping in yhere

Uub: " and my big boy whats he's doing? "

Marron: taking his nap.

Uub: he's getting so big.

Marron: I know.. Oh I'll call you later bae its my mom.

18: Marron its your father. You need to come to the hospital.

Her eyes shook.

Pan

She were out shopping for the twins with Botan. Marron and Uub were thinking of Rosa and Mystic. Her phone rung and she saw it was Marron.

Pan: hello

Marron: Bra

Pan heard it in her voice the concern.

Pan:what is it sweetie ?

Marron: can you watch Mykal my dads been rushed to the hospital.

Pan:oh my of course is he okay?

Marron: I don't know.

Pan: I'm on my way to your house.

Marron: thank you

Pan then texted Trunks..

Marron walked down the halls of the building into the room. Her mother were staring at her father hook to machines.

"Dad". Her mother eyes met with hers. "Oh mom" she came and hugged her.

"Whats going on mom? What ? what?"

"Heart attack"

Marron turn and looked at her father. "Dad"

"I knew it, its logical he would get old and I wouldn't"

Marron eyes watered and she laid down next to her father holding his hand. She cried on his side.

"Marron?"

She looked up and saw Uub.

He walked to her. "What happen?"

"Dads had an bad heart attack, he's not responding"

"Baby" he embraced her.

A week later.

Pan and Marron sat at the Park. Botan and Mykal in there strollers. Mykal were sleep but Pan was feeding Botan her nuggets.

Marron eyes shook. "Its not looking too good Pan" she whispered.

"Marron don't do this Krillen wouldn't want you like this"

"I know, but I'm pregnant and Mykal Is an handful. Uub has business in America coming soon he'll gone a while. My moms losing it"

"Hey I've been at home with Botan I'm not working why don't you come over and I can help with Mykal and you can take it easy and let those buns bake"

"I couldn't do that to you and What would Trunks say"

Pan rolled her eyes. "He'll be okay with it"

Marron nodded.

"When does Uub leave?"

"Next month he doesn't want to go, but we have bills its an huge contract he's being commission by the president of the United states to make an New Zoo... We planned for him to back for the babies then he has too go back"

Pan smiled. "Then move in then okay ?"

Marron nodded and the friends hugged.

Goten

Came to visited Marron Mykal and Uub at there home by the beach. He brought her flowers, but found out that Marron had her doctors appoinment and where going to visit Krillen after.

Uub changed Mykal on the floor as Goten sat on the love seat.

"Wheres the blue haired princess "

Goten smiled. "She had an nail appointment then class "

Uub laughed. "Sounds like her"

"Yeah" Goten looked at Mykal. "Shes my baby ha ha "

"I bet high mantience ?"

Goten looked off into space. "How can I explain this, that was what makes her so damn attractive shes boss'ed up, but so loving at the same time"

"Yeah Marrons has such an strong exterior like her mother. But when she breaks its hard"

Goten studied him. "That night you came Bulmas. "

"Yeah that night, shes been better since then shes a great mom her doctor is proud of her I'm proud of her... But now Krillens ill, my job the babies. Mykal Is it too much for her ?"..." I have to be strong for her I know, but I'm worried her moms a wreck the threat"

Goten eyes looked at him sulk. "Hey whatever you need just call Bra and I help with Mykal errands will help"

"I appreciate it thank you"

Goten looked Uubs in this eyes. "Your friend damn near my brother anytime man"


	27. Control

Pan

She and Botan were drying off in her closet after a bath.

"What are we going to wear Bo bo ?"

The little girl reached for one of Pans dresses. Pan laughed. "Yeah right" she grabbed an T-shirt and slid it over the girls head and slipped her arms through. Pan giggled at how baggy it was then she put on one of Trunks flannels. She picked up Botan and they walked to the living room.

"Lets see whats on boo bear"

She turned on the TV and the girls sat with there heads still wet watching some cartoon channel.

She heard the clicks to the door as Botans eyes traveled to it. Trunks walked in and the little girl lite up and bounced to him.

"DADDY"

He smiled at his little girl and picked her kissing her cheek.

"Hey squirt "

Pan smiled and walked to him and gave him a kiss. "Your home early "

"Yeah what are you doing ?" He asked while walking to the couch taking a seat with Botan on his lap.

"We just took a bath watching TV" she followed them and sat down. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and she laid her head in his side.

"Marrons suppose to come Tomorrow"

"Oh Uubs leaving already ?"

She nodded.

Two days later

Pan Mykal and Botan waited as Uub and Marron kissed what seem like forever while Botan and Mykal exchanged words in baby talk.

The couple pulled apart and Uub looked at the kids. He went to Mykals stroller and kissed his forehead. Then to Botans and patted her head.

"Bye Pan "

"Bye Uub have a safe flight !"

"Thanks bye baby !"

"Byeeee" Marron sung then took the stroller holding her son. The mothers pushed along side by side strapping the kiddos down then drove away. Pan got into traffic.

Marron breathed heavily. "This seat belt is killing me "

Pan smiled. "I remember those days my baby was huge !"

"Mykal was small so are these two but together their draining mama..." She turn to stare at Pan.

"You want another ?"

Pan shrugged "maybe a boy one day I don't know"

Marron smiled and looked at her belly holding it. "I'm having my first girl "

Pan giggled. "Can you imagine Rosa and Botan"

"Ha ha yeah a dynamic duo"

Pan turned right into the hills of her neighborhood. They came to the gate and the sensor in her front bumper opened it. They drove up the driveway and into the garage.

"Home"

Pan smiled. "Yeah kid we're home"

They got the kiddos out the back and went inside.

Marron walked in with mykal.

"Make yourself at home pick any room" Pan told her.

Later that night

Marron took mykal a bath in the restroom sink to her room then sat on the bed feeding him.

Her cell rung and she answered it with a smile.

"Husband !"

"Wife !"

" I miss you so much hows America ?"

"Boring to say the least missing my babies and you"

"I miss you too we miss you all 4 of us Mykals falling asleep and the twins are kicking me to me death"

"Awe babe "

"Year 8 super human limbs can't be good for the body"

put me to your belly"

Marron did so.

"Hey you two being bad already ?. Mystic Leave your mom alone"

Marron chuckled.

"Rosa have it princess"

"Hey!" Marron complained.

"Let me see the big guy"

Marron put the phone to Mykal. "Hey mykal its da da say hi"

The little boys eyes were failing a staying open as he was drunk off milk.

"Ha ha goodnight son"

She laid him on the bed next to her.

"He's finally sleep babe I'll take my bath now" she stood up slowly holding the front of her belly.

"Let me see"

She blushed. "Yeah right I'm a whale" she sighed sitting on the edge the tub starting the water.

"Hell no you look amazing holding my kids.

She took the compliment and said nothing though she disagreed.

"Did they pick an design ?"

"Yes they like number two" he said with the phone laying flat on a desk as a laptop glowed on his face she was looking up at him.

"Mmm you seem unimpressed?"

He shrugged. "It was the safest designed really drew up amazing blueprints on number 3, but it was risky I understand "

She bit her lip. "You just make the best damn zoo add it to your resume pretty soon you'll be making what you want with no restraints"

"Thanks babe"

She, Propping the phone on the tubs corner she stop the water then took off her dress and step in. Closing her eyes letting the water easy her body.

"How are you ?"

Her eyes opened. "I'm trying to stay positive its what my dad would want though I love being here with Pan I feel like... Its not home and I miss you, but I can't be alone in that house with you when my moms not leaving my dads side"

"My mom can always help"

"No way Uub she has her job"

Uub sighed.

"I guess I just really want you here, oh why am I'm telling you this I'm making it harder on you aren't I ?"

"No your not you have a right to feel the way you feel and your pregnant babe I get it after the birth just come to America we can live back and forth for a few months it'll take 24 months to finished this zoo I get 9 months off "

"But my job Uub"

"Marron I know you love your job, but maybe we can work something out find another one "

Marron sighed. "Okay when the babies come and dad feels better we... We can do it "

Uub smiled. "That means we'll have to get another house"

Marron rolled her eyes. "Another house we have the apartment and then the beach house "

"With kids we'll need the space I'm in a hotel right now"... He stopped himself. "Don't worry about it right now we'll get that together later lets focus on dad and the babies"

Marron nodded.

The conversation stop and she slid under water with just her nose up out. She assumed he was business with work hearing the typing. She scouted back up and turned to the phone. "I love you Uub"

"I love you two Marron"

Two hours later she woke upon hearing nosies in the hall she got up putting on her robe and walking out to see Pan and Trunks having a conversation.

"Oh sorry guys" she said sleepily.

They turn to her.

"Hey marron" He smiled

"Hi Trunks " she studied him he had bags under the eyes suit was crooked on his body. "Well goodnigh-t"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh " rung loudly throughtout the house. "Wahhhhhh wahhh wahhh wahhhhhhhhhhh"

She cringed knowing who that was.

She hurried to her baby picking him up trying to calm him.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh wahhhhhh wahhh da da da da da da " could be heard from down the hall.

Marron patted Mykals back then latched him on to her.

"I got it " Trunks said.

Suddenly guilt came over her. Her son woke their daughter. It wasnt his fault but still she felt like an unconvinced.

Pan walked in.

"Hey "

"Hey sorry about"

"No its fine" Pan assured her. "Botan wakes up all the time when he gets here its like she knows" pan smiled. "Well goodnight"

"Night"

Pan

She closed Marrons door and skipped worriedly down the hall to Botans room. There she was with an curly blue fro and wide blue eyes in her dads arms.

"Trunks let me go to bed "

His tired eyes shot to her. "Pan you know shes not going to go for that she misses me and doesn't want you right bow"

Pan felt bad. "Lets go to our room then"

At 2 in the morning They sat on the floor as Botan played on the floor with her toys. She ran two Trunks giving him a block then giving Pan an stuffed rabbit. They chuckled at each other.

"Go go go go tin ten ten "

"Uncle Gotens not here right now" Trunks shouted playfully to her.

Pan smiled.

"Kal Kal Kal ant roni"

Trunks laughed. "Is she saying Mykal?"

Pan nodded. "Somewhat and ant roni is what she calls Marron, Marron spent the day trying to teach her their names "

Trunks smiled looking back at his angel. "Shes getting so smart and damn it she looks like my sister when she was that size"

Botan felt the attention on her and ran up and sat on his lap.

Pan could see the sleepiness in her eyes. "Go on Trunks go shower shes sleepy"

Trunks went into the bathroom taking off his clothes and washing his face. Work had stressful to say the least he were making an huge deal and they we're on the fence. Bananapod co had them beat in the cell phone department electronics were not their speciality a field they have yet to conquered if Bpod had us sponsor them then our name would be on the best cellular company in the world. With ever partnership and sponsor we make an custom capsuled all his team did were slap yellow paint on a regular capsule it was tasteless thats been done. The biggest deal of his career yet and he had crap to present Tomomrow.

Pan walked in to see him in a daze she walked closer carefully.

"Baby"

He broke down and fell to his knees wrapping his hand around her waist.

Her eyes widen. "Are you you crying?"

"I can't do it Pan I am choke"

Pan shook her head and grab his head pulling up making him see her face.

"Hell no you are Trunks fucking Briefs of capsule corp no bannas going to shake you"

He looked down then stood up.

They turn to the mirror.

"You'll figure it out"

"Your right"

"I'm right" she agreed and let him be alone leaving.

He looked in the mirror a himself then too the counter and saw an framed pictured of Botan square dancing.

His eyes widen and he stormed out the bathroom half way dressed doing his belt.

Pan was on the bed surprised by his drastic change.

"Iam going to go in there !"

"Your going to go in there !"

"I'am looked those motherfuckers in the eyes and tell them Capsule corp is their new sponsor!"

"Yeah babe !" Pan cheered.

He smiled grabbing his keys.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To the warehouse !"

"Now?!" She yelled after his leaving form"can't someone else do it!"

"No only me !. Its fresh on my mind I love you !"

"Love you tooo" she hollered back a bit sad then She smiled. He was fired up. She giggled and laid back in her bed the lacy bra showing. I'll try Tomomrow he's been so focused on this Bpod deal we had no alone time.

Slammed she heard the door closed and Botan and Mykals screams mixed in together.

Oh Trunks. "SORRY MARRON " she yelled and skipped to the hall back to her daughter.

The next day.

Marron stood at the door bags back.

Pan looked worriedly at her friend next to her stroller.

"Oh I fell like crap Marron you don't have to go"

"Oh no Botan and Mykal just wake each other up all night "

Pan sighed. Then pouted. "Fine"

Ding dong

Pan opened the door and their stood the blue haired woman herself. She smiled. "I came to collect my friend"

Pan frown. "I had her first"

Bra walked in and went to Mykal. "Oh please you already have a cute baby to look at." She picked him up. "Now me and Uncle Goten are about to have 3"

"Well" Marron said.

"Well what?" Bra asked

"I think I might go with Uub"

"What?" Pan and Bra asked her.

"After the babies of course look its not official Uub just suggested it to make me feel better"

Bra nodded understandingly then looked around.

"Bo bo?" She hollered.

"Shes with mom"

"Videl or my mom"

"My mom Bra" Pan told her.

"Give her a kiss for me then I have to go cooking for your uncle tonight"

Bra hugged her and kissed her cheek. The Marron hugged her and they walked out the home onto the drive way getting in the car.

Bra rolled down her window.

"Love you"

"Bye Pan!" marron yelled

"Bye guys love you too"

Pan watch them go. Then left herself to go to her parents.

Bra took Marron to the hospital as she went home.

Marron sat by her dads side. His eyes were tired laying there looking at her hold Mykal.

"Yeah we're at Bras now. Botan and Mykal love playing together its just at night. It gets well crazy me nor Pan got any sleep"

"You need your rest Marron"

"Oh dad I'm fine... How are you feeling"

"I feel like I could fight Frieza " he chuckled weakly.

"Dad thats not funny..."

He sighed. "Marron your old man did more than what you think"

"I know dad "

" i fought against Nappa Vegeta Cell your mother"

Marron smiled.

"A lot of things I did for the greater good and... Well the best thing I did in this world is have you "

Her eyes glistened over as he sat up in a struggle. 18. Went to help him but he stopped her an did it on his own then reached for his grandson.

Marron gave him to her father.

"Hey you goo goo "..." And you made this "

Marron sniffed and looked at her lap." Dad"

Krillen looked at her with watery eyes. "now its not the time for sadness but celebration for this life and those lives you hold"

...

Her mother took Mykal for a stroll around the hospital.

A cartoon was on one from her child hood Scooby doo. Krillen laid there as they watched. Reruns were on but it seemed as if she we're watching the same episode over and over. She looked at her dad and saw his intense eye staring at her fear strikes her and she stands up grabbing his face holding his head panicked and helpless. He grabs her face as well and they just stare at each other helpless. She held him until he fell asleep then she stood up leaving his side and left out the rooms the hall of the hopsital were closing in on her she ran on phobia and adrenaline regardless of being 7 months pregnant. She finally stumbled in a bathroom then a stall closing the door her back fell in to the corner give out as it seems some paranoia forced had pushed her her eyes closed shut mouth wide non breathing sliding down to the floor. When body finally had the support it needed she took a deep desperate breath as a new wave of tears came and her hands pressed against the stall doors reaching.

Bra waited outside until she saw them Marron put Mykal in back then got in the front.

"Hows Krillen"

"Fine" she said without emotion.

Bra saw Marron and Mykal were sleep when she got to her home. She smiled not wanting to disturb them, but to see the woman so peacefully was a sight.

Bra saw her belly flop through her dresser and her eyes widen then sadden looking at her lap.

Tap tap.

She looked up and saw him her husband.

She rose down the window and smiled.

"Baby" she whispered. They kissed then pulled apart.

"Your here !"

He nodded. "Why are you guys in the car"

"Oh I didnt want to wake them she saw Krillen today and seemed okay but I doubt it"

Beep beep beep.

"Oh crap I put on dinner !" She jumped out the car and ran inside.

Goten laughed watching her go. He loved that woman so much. He relished in the though of Bra for moment. He loved her he loved their life together he loved their family and friends and everything is just so right. Right now. He loved coming home to her everyday.

Marron

She woke up looking for Mykal in a panic. She turn and someone was over his carseat.

"Hey!" She yelled

He took the baby out the seat and turn to her.

"Ha ha Marron its me "

"Oh ha " she covered her face relived. "I didn't know what planet I was on right now"..." I have pregnancy brain "

Goten laughed. "No sweat come on inside I got him and the bags"

Marron watched him walk away up into the home then she got out herself and followed.

Goten Bra Marron and Mykal stood around the island looking at the burnt pot roast.

...

Pizza boxes were on the counter as they sat at the table talking and laughing.

"I guess that cooking class didn't help" Bra frown.

Marron laughed at her. "No no no the class was fine its just you"

Bra nodded in agreement. "Maybe"

"Hey I like my meat a little well done " Goten reassured her.

Goten grabbed another slice and he ate it in two bites. "We should do a movie tonight"

"Yeah bae "

"Mare ?"

"Oh yeah thats fine"

The popcorn bowl was sitting on Marrons belly. Mykal was sleep in his bassinet in the guest room as they watched the thriller film. Bra and Goten were on the other end canoodling.

Pan

Her lids twiddled a bit before fluttering open seeing the strings of two dozen heart balloons above her. While one in the middle held an even-lope tie to the end Sitting up she smiled and stood in the bed to reach it. Snatching it she opened in.

A few bills fell out and a card.

Go get you something nice.

Botans with me.

Meet me at 3465 Winter St at 7 pm.

happy anniversary.

Love you.

Pan smiled jumping down the off the bed grabbing the phone.

Pan:"wheres my baby ?"

Trunks:"I'm right here"

Pan: "my other baby"

Trunks: "shes fine go pamper yourself "

Pan: "Trunks?"

Trunks: "bye"

He hung up and she rolled her eyes and took a shower. It were their anniversary. She wonder what he had plan for her. After dressing in jeans heeled boots and a sweater. She went to the mall. Getting her hands and feet done. Trunks had been a work since his deal with Bpod a couple days ago. She missed him, but he made plans for and besides she wanted to look good for him when they did see each other.

She also got her hair washed and trimmed and did a little shopping for herself. She found an sexy black thigh high dress with an zipper in the front from the bottom to the top. She looked at the time and saw it were close to 7. Damn it she had to get home and change.

Trunks he stood in the building with his hands in his pocket. Looking out the window wall onto the strip. He heard heels far away. He turn around and saw her stomp in her thigh heeled boots, sexy dress, dark shades and straight hair.

She laughed at him as she walked closer.

"Baeeee what the hell the airport?" She asked surprised.

He walked to her and wrapped his hands around her waist picking her up her legs wrapped around his and his face met her lips. They smooched then pulled away she giggled as he held her tighter the let her free.

"Wheres Botan ?"

"Shes with my mom"

He grabbed her hand and walked towards the door.

"Where are we going ? Out the country ?"

"Yes"

"I don't have my passport or luggage"

"Don't worry its all taken care off"

The boarded then jet and sat down next to each other. The stewardess gave Pan an class of Champagne as Trunks decline they held hands as she drunk and when she finished the glass she turn to him. He were sleep.

Her eyes soften then she laid her head on his shoulder.

They landed we're driven to an 5 star hotel. They went to the desk and Trunks checked in.

"Welcome Mr.&amp; to Chile "

Pan smiled then turn to him sicking out her tongue. "Ha ha I know now"

He smiled and they followed the bellhop to the elevator. Trunks had their capsules As they went up.

Their room was covered in rose petals and candles. An waiter was outside on the balcony with food.

Pan smiled. "Trunks this room is amazing "

They sat and he dismissed the waiter as they ate. Pan could hear and see the ocean from the glass patio gate.

"So what happen bae you been gone like 2 days."

"They loved the the new one of a kind square capsules for there products."

"Really a square ?"

He nodded. "It were trending for two days some critics thing I'm taking the tradition away from the capsule, but everyone else wants especially with a product like Bpod"..."but lets not talk about that damn job hurry up and get to bed we have a long day tomorrow"

"We do ?"

"Yes"

After dinner Pan went to the bathroom. She had the box in her pure clutching on to it the letting it go.

Next day

They woke and ate breakfast then got ready for the day. Pan saw that he packed her an dark green bikini, baggy sports shorts, and sports bra. She put them on then did her hair in a top knot bun. Trunks wore baggy shorts as well shirtless with tennis shoes. Pan had no idea where they were going. They caught a bus to the place.

Pan face called Bulma.

Bulma: hi guys !

Pan: hi Bulma where is she

Bulma smiled then shh Pan she moved the phone to see her daughter sleep in Vegetas arms as he slept too.

Pan chuckled softly then showed Trunks. He laughed as well.

Pan: well don't wake her thank you Bulma you and Vegeta

Bulma: anytime dear

Pan hung up then took an selfie with Trunks.

They got to the shack and saw other tourist and bikes. At the lower level of a hill.

"We're bike climbing ?" Pan asked.

"Yup"

They went inside bought the gear and sunglasses.

Trunks was in front of her as she road up behind him. It was harder than they thought. When she caught up to him she road closer to his side and poked out her lips. He met hers with his own. They quickly pulled apart and laughed.

After they made it to the top with their tour guided they saw. The water running down rocks into a pool.

Everyone got in. Pan took off her shorts, shoes and sports bra then the got in.

The water cooled their blazing skin. Pan swam with her arms and legs open. Trunks watched her and followed her catch up. Grabbing her effortlessly under the water. She turn to him.

"You should've kept on the clothes "

Pan rolled her eyes. "We're on vacation in a pool you picked out the bikini jealous "

He put her on his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist and torso. "Yeah yeah"

Pan laid her head on his back and close her eyes as he walked with her.

Taking her under the water fall he pulled her to in front of him against the rocks and kissed her lips. She kissed back deeply. Wrapping her hands around his neck.

Her body was in overdrive it seem he been gone all week and she wanted all the time they lost together.

He pulled apart. "Whoa slow down freak"

Pan blushed. Sliding her hands down his chest then pushing him away gently swimming back to the pools shore. They road the bikes back down and took the bus back to their hotel.

Pan collapsed in the recliner and Trunks went to the bathroom and started his shower.

That afternoon.

Pan were in bathroom she curled her hair. She wore and pink satin v drift dress with a thin diamond chain complementing the V. Her shoes were black heels that tied at the ankle. Walking out the bathroom. She saw Trunks in all black pants,button up shirt. Black silk tie, black shoes and black shades.

She took a deep breath and her face flushed. Damn he looked so good.

"I like that dress"

"You bought it "

"I know"

She turn from him and walked to her purse on the table and grabbed the box and gave it to him.

"Happy anniversary baby"

He grabbed it unwrapping it and saw the name on it. Rolex. His eyes grew excited as he opened it. It was an Yacht Master style.

"Pan this great thank you" she smiled as he hugged her and kissed his lips.

"Really you like it?"

"I love it" he said putting it on. Damn he looked so so good she thought.

"Lets go I have a surprise for you"

He took her to an night a club. There was an section in the corner they sat at together. He order them each drinks. The waiter gave her her glass and his beer.

She sipped from the straw and it tasted good.

"How is it? You like it want another ?"

"No its good" she said drinking it down. "Taste like candy I want another"

Trunks watched her go then laughed.

The sat by each other watching everyone dance. Pan were nodding her head to the current song playing.

"Pan look"

She opened her eyes and saw her wild curls in a tight red dress and someone behind her.

Her eyes watered with happiness.

"NORI! Joe!" She hollered standing up to hug her. Nori caught her surprised then hugged her back.

"Hey Pan "

They pulled apart as Trunks hugged Nori and Pan hugged Joe then the guys clapped hands then they went to sit. Trunks and Joe went to the bar.

"Happy anniversary guys! Sorry I missed the wedding " Nori closed her eyes. " so much was happening then, i had to leave"

"No I understand"

"How " she paused. "How are they"

Pan bit her lip. "Married they have a boy and shes pregnant now with twins"

Nori closed her eyes. "Well I'm happy for them"

Pan felt a bit uncomfortable, but being straight forward with Nori about Uub and Marron was the best.

Trunks and Joe came back with four shots.

They cheered and each took one.

Nori made an sour face. "Oh hey guys Ashley's out "

Pan frown and Nori laughed. "She made parole"

Pan looked at Trunks then smiled.

"What were you thinking?"

He blushed and laughed.

She scouted closer to him. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her in his lap wrapping his hand around her. Putting his face in her back. She turned her head putting her face in the side of his. Nuzzling it closer to his mouth until she found his lips. And They kissed while the music played.

The song played and Pan began to roll her waist on his lap.

They danced with each other and their friends until 3 am.

The uber took the back to the hotel.

Pan was very drunk. Trunks could tell.

They walked down the hall to their room.

"You hungry baby?"

Doom.

"Ouch"

He turn to she her on the floor.

"Oh bae " he stopped helping her up and her body was faint.

"My shoes"

He laughed and picked her up bridal style with her head on his chest. Making it to their room he swiped the card and laid her on the bed then walked to the window taking off his tie the belt before walking to the bed and laying down.

Pan pouted. She was not thinking clear but. She could wait no longer.

She sat up and crawled over the top of him sitting on his lap.

He smiled up at her.

"Can I help you"

"Yes you can"

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up his stomach onto his face.

Pan gasp as her dress and body Covered his whole head.

Bra

Mykal we're in her lap as her and Marron sat in the living room.

"Can you believe it Trunks and Pan sneaking off to south America"

"its their anniversary" Marron smiled

"Yeah I know they could've told us though...oh hey I am go get Botan from my moms so Mykal and her can play you want to come "

"No feeling a bit sick"

Bra nodded. "Really ? Oh I can take him with me and you can get rested "

Marron eyes fluttered. "Thanks Bra"

"Mm hmm"

Marron

Bra took her son and she fell asleep on the couch.

"Hello? Bra?"

She woke up and saw Goten walking in from work.

"Hey she went to Bulmas to get Bo"

"Oh ..." He sighed

Then went to the fridge.

"You want something ?"

"No I couldn't keep it down "

He came back into the living room with a beer and turn on the TV to college football.

They watched the TV in silence before her phone rung. She smiled thinking it was Uub standing up to not interrupt Gotens game but the ID said it was her mother.

She stopped before the hall and answered.

Marron: mom

Her world stopped for those two seconds it took her mother to scream the words her eyes widen as she dropped the phone.

Her heart blew.

Goten looked up at her. "You alright?"

She felt a deeper blow in her stomach and hunched over holding her side.

He came to her aid hold her as she moaned in pain taking deep breaths.

"Marron ?" He yelled in a panic

"The the babies " she whispered lowly.


	28. Not done

It were early morning now.

Mysic and Mykal were sleep in their room finally. He closed there door. Then walked to his own bedroom. She sleep as well in our bed.

Sitting down Uub stared at her from the the chair. Krillen passed and Rosa didn't make it here either. He was trying so hard not to lose his mind. His job were postponed for now. He rushed home to her she was in the hospital. Goten Bra Mykal and 18 were there. Rosa was gone by time he made it. She was beautiful look just like Marron and 18.

Bra

Her house were dark. Goten was in the bedroom. She stood in the kitchen. When she Got to the hospital with Mykal the first person she saw was Goten. He had a bit of blood on his shirt and hands. His eyes were in shock.

Flashback

"Goten?" She called him walking up to him but it was like he couldn't see her.

"Goten" she asked again. "Where Marron"

his eyes met hers then looked down frighten.

"I was there through the whole thing"..."she had The boy he was fine, but but" tears skipped down his Cheek. "The girl wasn't moving she gave birth, but she wasn't alive Bra"

Bra closed her eyes and Hugged him. Poor Marron and Uub.

End flashback.

She walked to her bedroom. He sat on the bed. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"I'm sorry you saw"

"She was one of us and now shes gone... Then Krillen too"

"I know Goten" she walked forward to him. "We will get through this all of us together Marron will and Uub and we're going to there for them for the boys "

Uub.

He heard the crying and woke up in the the chair then going leaving her side going to Mystic room.

Rosa side was still there. He stared at it then proceeded to his son. He had hazel eyes and dark hair he was a bit more tan than Mykal rosa looked just like Mystic they were identical.

"Hey there buddy" he picked him and the boy cooed. He rocked him in his arms leaving to Mykals room. The boy were standing in his crib blinking around. Uub smiled and picked him.

"Hey"

Mykal blue eyes looked at his brother and poked his nose softly.

Uub smiled a bit sadly. "Thats your baby brother Mykal you watch out for him for the rest of his life"

He took them to his room and sat back in the chair.

"Ma ma mmmm ma " Mykal said as soon as he saw her.

Marron turned her head and reached for him.

Uub gasped then gave her Mykal.

He smiled at his mom and laid on her chest. Then wiggled to the side of her.

Marron eyes met Uubs and they stared at each other in silence.

Her eyes lowered to the small infant in his arms. She sat up slowly wincing a bit.

"Gi Give him here"

Uub hearts swelled she had yet to acknowledged their youngest son. Since everything happen. He handed him to her slowly and carefully. She took him. And laid him of her legs getting a good look at him. He stared at her in wonder.

She smiled at him. "Your beautiful look at lose brown green eyes where did they come from" she chuckled a bit. She picked him and brought him to her head holding him close, their forehead to forehead. Tears slid down her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry baby boy" she kissed his forehead.

Uub swallowed. " how do you feel"

She looked at him with angst eyes.

"Stupid question I know... The funerals are tomorrow I been handling all of this by myself Marron... I lost her too and your dad"

"I I know Uub"

Uub stood up and took Mystic from her.

"He's hungry so is Mykal"

He left her in the bed.

Everyone stood before the the two graves one was small and one were bigger.

Marron stood in the front Pan and Bra were by her side. Uub were closer to to the back with his sons and family. Tears dripped from his on to check and clothes as Mystic cried. Uubs mom and sister came to his side taking the babies as he lost his composure.

Today we bury the start and the end of life.

Today we mourn this little one, but we also celebrate that she does have to witness the cruelty of this life.

We celebrate that she has his grand father look.

Long after the funeral she sat on her daughters tiny grave pulling the grass with her fingers loosely. Everyone slowly started to leave but her.

Pan sat up in her bed with Botan close to her chest. Trunks were by her side.

"Why did this have to happen Trunks?"

"I don't know" he said

"Marrons not going to take this well Trunks "

"I don't blame her"

"I don't think I can do anything to help nothing can be done" her fist balled. "Just like before"

"Sometimes we can't do anything, we just have to be there"

2 months later

Bra

She heard the elastic pop and winced laying in bed naked. She turn to him standing above the bed grabbing the torn paper and taking it to the bathroom. Flushing it.

She scoffed and stood up going to her closets putting on a jogging suit and tennis shoes.

"Where you go?"

"For a run "

"Really I'm we're not done here "

She walked past him. "I'm done "

"Really "

"Yeah "

"Done ?"

"Yes"

"You ?"

She blushed. Scolding him. " yes," she put her hood on and grabbed her phone. "Besides wouldn't want to use all those new condoms you bought in one night"

She walked out the door. She couldn't believe him, suddenly buying condoms out of no where. Did he think I was cheating on him ?. Was he cheating on me ?. I'm so pissed. Why would we need them!. If he was trying to say something. Message loud and clear. Jerk.

She was out on the dock. Blowing the fog out her nostrils and mouth looking out into the sea. Shivering she zipped her jacket and jogged back to the beach and up into her house back door. Mykal was playing, he's walking now she noted. Mystic were on a pillow kicking.

Uub came from the kitchen shaking his head picking up Mystic then Mykal. Noting her red eyes and strong oder.

"Your going to take them out of room everytime I'm in it ?"

"Yes reeking of pot I am"

"You use to smoke pot "

"Yeah Marron until I had children Marron..." Besides you barley look at them"

"I love my sons"

"Did you go to your appointment ?"

"No !" She said reluctant

"No ?"..." Marron!"

"I'm fine"

"Your sick !" He shouted.

The offense showed on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that... But you are"

"Those doctors can't do anything for me!"

Mystic started to cry in Uub arms. "Let me put them to bed... We're not done here yet"

Marron looked after him go with their kids. She wanted to stop him and stop herself from being so stubborn and negative, but she couldn't there was rage and angst burning inside her. Why couldn't he understand. Why is everything I feel is aimed at him. She sat on the couch. Try Marron. She told herself.

45 minutes he came back and sat by her.

She looked at him with her guard up.

He sighed. " why are you attacking me?"

"Why are you attacking me?" She asked him.

"I'm not Marron I tried everything giving you your space giving you time and your still an statue Mykal doesn't even say your name anymore"

Marron closed her eyes standing up walking away to the wall. He followed her. She kept her back to him.

"So i'm a shit mother is that what your saying ?"

"No Marron... I need you back"

She turned to him. "This is who I am now"

"No its not "

"You weren't there Uub!" She screamed.

"I were working " he hollered back. "I flied here as soon I heard" he backed her to the wall

"You wasn't there" she repeated.

He grabbed her limp arms holding her up making her look at him. She moved her head to the side letting her hair cover her face. He grabbed her chin letting go of one arm making her see him. Her free arm weakly shook against his chest.

"I need my wife wife back" he whispered and kissed her lips. While holding her mouth then moving his hands to her resistant arms they shook against his hands but he didn't let her go. She stop fighting him and wrapped her hands around his neck. They slid to the floor.

He kissed down her neck in between her breast down to her belly lifting her shirt with his nose kissing and biting her belly button then came back up.

"Uub" she said breathing hard.

She screamed as her hair hung to her face.

Marron you have to push

Beep beep

Get them out!

Dad? Uub?

He's on the way Marron everyone is son the way.

She heard the cries of her son before more pain hit her lower body.

"Ahhhh" she shirked feeling an huge release.

Everything go queit even the beeping.

"Where where are they"

Before anyone answered a gas mask was being put on her face. She saw Goten holding one of the babies before she blacked out.

When she woke and saw rosa body it was as if she died too.

"Uub... Stop stop"

He pulled from her neck looking in her eyes.

"What ? What?" He asked short of breath.

"I can't do this I feel gross and all I can think about is that day "

He stopped backing off of her.

She sat up unable to look in his eye.

"Sorry"

He grabbed her and held her.

"Don't apologize Marron"

She looked up in his eyes. She saw such an loving and handsome man. "I'm going to try"

Next Monday.

Uub woke up to an stench in the air. He wasn't sure what it was but followed it to the kitchen. He peeked and saw Marron at the stove with Mykal sitting on the counter with his sippy cup. When the boy saw his dad he pulled the cup from his mouth.

"Daddy" he said.

Marron turned and saw Uub.

He walked forward and picked up Mykal.

"Stic ?" The little boy question.

"You want Baby brother lets go wake him"

Marron smiled. "I got it "

Uub looked at her. "You sure"

Marron nodded. She skipped to her sons new room and woke him up taking him to the kitchen.

Uub made the plates bringing two to the table and one in Mykals high chair after strapping him in.

Marron sat by Uub on side the table with Mystic in her arms feeding him his bottle.

Uub watched her then smiled to himself.

Later that day.

Uub had a chance to leave the home and go to his office. Marron had the boys all day. Once they were down for a nap she went towards the front of the home to clean. But she saw the twins old room and she stopped there for a second before walking in looking around with watering eyes. She grabbed the girly clothes on the pink and white crib sniffing it and hugged it.

"R o s a"

She said out loud to herself and smiled. You'll always be in my heart.

1 month later.

Bra.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I know why you took me to the time chamber... So my birth control could expire faster I know it Goten... You wanted a child not that long ago now your flushing condons like I'll use a turkey baster or something?"

He looked down. "I changed my mind Bra"

Her face fell. "You said you'll make me a mother you said that"

His jaw tightened. "I changed my mind Bra okay I'm not ready for that"

"When will you be ready"

"I don't know"

"You don't know ?"

"No! Because I know I'll love him or her more then anything else than you or myself and if I lost them someday"

Bra was shocked.

"I couldn't take a lost like Uub and Marron "

Bra suddenly felt bad because he is traumatized. "We can't live like that in fear"

"Do you not know who we are all we do is live in fear"

Bra eyes watered Goten spoiled her gave. Her whatever she wanted but she could hear it in his voice he was serious about this. "Can you reconsider ?" She whispered. "One day ?"

"No"

Bras heart was completely broken. She back away on the bed and laid her head down crying.

"I understand if you want.. I know you want this more than anybody"

"If I want to what leave ? Divorce ? Find someone else ? Go to a sperm bank ?" she sat up looking at him.

He paused cause yes thats exactly what he was thinking.

"If its not your baby then whats the point?. I want your baby Goten yours. I'm not going to leave you over something that doesn't exist Your my husband and I said I wasn't leaving you anymore, so no I'm not happy that you decided this without me but I'm not leaving you for this"

He nodded. "Sorry"

"Just give me some time alone"

Bra graduated and now had a firm. The years flew by with no peep from whoever was in space and everyone live on day by day.

1 year later.

Marron Uub Mykal and Mystic spent her birthday on the beach with the camcorder. Running playing swimming. The family held each other looking into the sunset and on her back shoulder and his chest was a black outlined rose with pink ink.

4 years later.

The 5 year old girl pinned the 4 year old boy down to the ground in the grass.

"Son!" Uub yelled. "Come on "

"Dad shes cheating"

Botan laughed. "Ha ha no I'm not he's lying mommy"

Mykal gained on her but not for long she pinned him again.

"Ha!" She laughed as the boy frown.

"Get off me ! " the kids started wrestling.

Trunks eyed the little boy and went to his daughter aid though she didn't need help. He picked him up by his collar.

"Are you give my bo bo a hard time"

"Dadddd" she complained. "I had it!"

Uub ran to help his son grabbing him from Trunks and tossing him in the air Mykal got into flight.

As Uub and Trunks had an show down.

"Its Botans fight not yours"

Uub punched him and the two flew away sparing Mykal followed them as Botan ran in the grass With her blue curly fro bouncing and arms swinging . "Hey don't forget about me guys !"

"Botan ! You'll get your dress dirty !"

She tried to fly ignoring her mother but fell back to the ground then tried again. Aunt Bra came to the resuce and scooped her up.

Botan giggled. "Thanks Aunt"

Mystic sat in Marrons lap. Pointing to his dad.

Marron smiled. "Dads gone bye bye "

The shy boy hide in her shirt.

Goten sat by Pan Gohan and Videl. Chi chi had passed about a year ago.

Vegeta and Bulma were also at the table watching the brawl. He chuckled at his granddaughter fight Krillens grandson.

...

After Uub and Trunks fought they saw there kids and we're not happy parents they were covered in grass and mud scratched and bruised up.

Pan and Marron got the hose and hosed them down in the back yard pf capsule corp much to everyone amusment.

"Mommm!" Botan whined with distress.

Pan frown. "This stuff is going to be in your hair forever !"

"Mykal be still! Why can't you be good like your brother"

"He's a mamas boy" he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Marron asked.

"Nothing!"

Botan laughed at him.

Once they were clean they both dried themselves with their ki and ran away as Mykal chased Botan with a lady bug.


	29. I'll find you again

You know what I find funny. Us FF people been fighting wwIII with the marronxtrunks and marronXPan ship when he ends up with that irrelevant old bitch mai, lmao Eat my fucking heart out. Anyway The Marron and Uub arch was for a reason. I'm ending this story so theres a bit of time skips for now and the next chapters. It will take a serious tone, since its longer than the expected 7 silly chapters that was initially suppose to be this story. So I'll have to change the genre from humor. I didn't want to elaborate the years Bra and Goten struggled and leave it to the imagination. They still are struggling even more than before. Also the next chapters will gravitate beyond Uub and Marron obviously.

...

Botan grabbed Mykals hand.

"Hey!"

"Shhhhhh" she told him with an warning they snuck away from their parents.

"Where are we going?"

"To train"

They ran to the patio and found her standing there looking up at the sky with her eyes closed.

"Aunt Bra"

She turned to the kids.

"Yes"

"Can you can you teach us the blast "

Mykal eyes glowed with excitement. "Pleaseeee"

Bra sighed. "I don't know your moms would not be happy about it"

"Oh come on"

She shook her head no.

Marron Pan Uub and Trunks stood in front of their children.

"Botan sneek off to get Bra to train you what did we say "

She pouted. "Always tell you first when I go outside"

"Yes and did you no !" Pan yelled

"Pan" Trunks told her.

She gave her husband an look and he backed off.

"I see no harm in it" Uub says " som why didn't you asked me "

"Or me ?" Pan asked Botan.

She blushed and didn't answer.

"I didn't think you would let me" Mykal admitted. "Mom didn't even want you to teach me to fly Aunt Bra and Uncle Goten... Wouldn't say no to us... I thought"

Marron frown at her son. "Don't use your aunt and uncle like that don't take them for granted because they spoil you guys rotten you too Botan you hear me ?"

"Yes" they chimed in together.

Bra sighed. "I wouldn't mind teaching them I'm not the strongest of the bunch, but I think the basics is fine thats just my opinion do what you want though they are your kids"

Marron blinked at her friend.

Uub caved. "Marron I think its time for him to learn, his a strong boy he could be an asset one day "

Marron looked at her son then Pan.

"Pan it wouldn't hurt"

Pan looked at him then their daughter. "You better take this seriously if you even once try to use you powers outside of training so help me god you'll be in big trouble missy"

The girl smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you thank you thank you"

"Same thing Mykal don't you dare try those Powers on your mother or in the house and me and you will train as well I won't go easy on you like Bra"

Mykal nodded. "Good Because I don't want you to"

Botan ran and grabbed Bras hand. "Come on sensei Bra"

The girl dragged her aunt outside.

"Botan!" Pan called after her.

"Its okay Pan!" Bra yelled

Pan sighed.

...

She sat at her desk in her scrubs about to work the were now working in a hospital as a RN.

"Shes getting out of hand Trunks"

"Oh come on Pan lets not think back to when you were her age."

Pan frown. "I wasn't that happy go lucky to train"

"Bullshit ha your a son happy go lucky is in your DNA shes a son too just because her last name is Breifs doesn't change her genes"

"Yeah yeah maybe so give me kiss " he walked to her and planted her a kiss on the lips.

Uub.

Him and his Sons were on the beach. Mystic made an sand castle as Uub and Mykal stood side by side.

"Concentrate pull it in" he told his son

Mykal grunted as light beamed from his hand.

Uub gasp at the energy raging inside of him.

"Whoa son stop"

"I can't !"

"Let it go just release"

The light disappeared and he took deep breaths.

"Are you okay"

Mykal nodded. "Awesome !"

Uub laughed and grabbed his sons shoulder patting.

"Ha ha lets hope mommy didn't see that "

Mykal laughed.

"Mystic come inside you too Mykal time for a bath" Marron hollered.

"We're training mom!"

"You been training all day did you do your homework"

"Yes!"

Mystic stood up and ran to his mom.

"Stic you have to learn to " Uub told him but he ignore and ran happily to his mother.

"Uub don't keep my son out to long he has school Tomorrow"

"Okay honey"

Marron left and Mykal turn to his dad.

"Again!"

"No thats enough for today lets walk"

They walked side by side.

"Hows school son?"

"Boring Botans older than me we don't have the same class but I see her at lunch and recess "

Uub smiled. "Your grades"

"All smiley faces"

"Good"

Uub walked ahead and Mykal saw his footsteps in the sand and ran to catch up.

"Dad can you tell me the story about the rose on you and mommy again"

Uub looked out the horizon. "When mommy had Mystic in her belly, he wasn't alone there were an angel with him. Rosa. The angel got your brother her safety and left once he was "

"And now?" Mykal asked

"Now the angel needs you to take care of Him because shes gone"

Mykal nodded. "Then I will dad "

"Is that why you want to train"

"Yes but not just to protect Mystic but you too and mommy and Botan and maybe the world !"

Uub smiled and grabbed his son ruffling his blonde hair. "Then you better get strong"

"Dad hey ! Let got"

Uub laughed as Mykal powered up and they fell in the sand laughing.

Mykal looked at the sky. "Dad I always want to train with you, Botan thinks Aunt Bra is the strongest in the world but I know Uncle Trunks Goten and you are stronger... Dad I want to be just like you"

"Mykal... Be better than me... I didn't have a father Mykal ,but I had someone who taught me the way who wanted me better or just as good as him and I'll teach you the same"

"Are you talking about Botan great grandad?"

"Yes"

"Does that make us related "

Uub laughed. "No son "

"Good because I don't want to be related to her "

Uub looked at his son the laughed thinking of Trunks. "Ha ha son be careful"

"Huh?" He asked innocently

Uub shook his head. "Nothing"

A week later

Pan rushed through the school doors. She saw Marron and Uub there.

"Where is she ? Wheres Mykal what happen?!" She asked the principle

"A few boys were picking on Botan Mykal hit one his friends attacked Mykal and Botan helped"

Pan gasp. "Oh my god are those boys okay?"

The principle was surprised she asked about their well being first.

"Their fine but the parents are not happy sit down lets discuss consequences"

Slammed

They walked our the office and saw they're kids outside on a bench Botan had a busted lip.

"Bo!"

"They started it mom"

Uub tap his foot at his son.

"You did not have do that"

"They were messing with her dad they pulled her hair and called her names!"

"I don't care Mykal they are not a threat to you two you should've went to get an adult" Uub Barked.

He looked at Pan. "This isn't going to work we should transfer him"

"What no" Mykal objected.

"Mykal" Marron warned

Pan sighed. "I'll take her there are schools closer to our home she could try... Its best they don't understand how powerful they are right now...come on Botan"

Botan looked at Mykal. "Bye " she said sadly and walked away with her mother.

Mykal watched them go then he frowned.

When Marron and Uub got home.

Mykal slammed the car door.

"Hey!"

"I hate you!" He yelled. "You took Botan away !" He ran in the house.

"Mykal!" Marron called then looked at Uub.

"Thats his best friend i get it, but his studies are important and beating up someone weaker than him is not okay " he told her

Marron sighed getting Mystic out the car.

"go inside baby"

The little boy walked away.

"I have to teach them whats right , How do I teach them whats right when I'm a killer"

Marron watched him terrified. "Baby that guy was a monster, he ruined my life If someone hurt you that bad I'd kill him or her too... Please let it go your a good person so sweet and generous..."

Pan

Botan sat at the table playing with her food.

Trunks looked between her and Pan.

"Can someone explain?"

"This guys were picking on me Mykal beat them up I helped. uncle Uub yelled at Mykal and mommy is moving me to another school!"

Trunks looked at his daughter than Pan then back to Botan. "Botan its better this way"

Botan eyes shook. "Your on her side too"

"Bo its not whos side I'm on its... Just until you two know how to act responsibly with your powers In public you two can't be alone not with each other. "

Botan sighed. "Fine can I be excused"

"Yes"

Knock knock.

She played with her baby dolls in her bed as her dad came in.

"Botan"

"Yes ?"

"You know everything we do for you its because its whats best for you right"

Botan nodded still a little confused.

"Mommy is sad your not speaking to her... Can you go give her an hugged and kiss goodnight?"

She ran out the room.

Trunks followed seeing Botan in bed Hugging Pan.

"Will I still see Mykal and Mystic ?"

" of course don't I see aunt Marron all the time"

Botan nodded. "Okay"

Uubs and Marrons house

Mykal walked to the dinner table slowly everyone else were seated already he sat in his chair and his face fell in his plate.

"Mykal!" Uub yelled

"Son?" Marron asked

Mmmm mmm mmmm he talked into the plate.

"What?"

He rose his head with a face full of spaghetti and tears. "I DON'T hate you dad" he cried.

Marron and Uub both took that in.

"I know son come here"

Uub wiped his face then hugged him tight. "I know son"

Mystic looked at his brother. "Nows who the cry baby!"

Marron laughed at her son. "Be nice Stic".

Bra

She sat at the bar with her martini over an napkin. Her velvet suit were very revealing with basically two thick straps as the to around her neck holding the Pants. She wore an furry coat over her shoulders

"Excuse me ma'am "

She turn and an saw an average man in a suit.

"Can I help you ?"

" I just had to speak to you in hopes to obtain your number"

She blushed. "Flattered but I'm an married women"

"Of course you are some guys just have all the luck"

She smiled at him as he left then finished her drink. Getting her phone out she walked out the bar.

Bra: hello Kate I'm on the way

She stumbled in the the middle of the night. Her heels loudly stomp in her kitchen. She made herself an sandwich sitting on the countertop.

" do you know what time it is?"

"No can You tell me"

"4 am you take this as a joke"

"No Goten I'm a grown ass women and I decided I wanted to go out tonight "

"Yeah your a married women too and what the hell are you wearing?!"

"This is velvet, faux fur, and loui button"

Crash. "Don't play with me women"

Bra turn and saw her vase on the floor. She frown and walked closer to this lunatic. "clean it up!"

He grunted but went to get the broom. "Why don't you have some respect for yourself and cover up its cold out"

Bra eyes squinted at him. "Well you sure didn't mind the way a dressed before we got Married"

"but now your almost thirty with you ass and Tits out"

"No I'm almost thirty in an empty house and jerk husband"

He sighed. "Bra "

Bra sighed too. She knew he was thinking about his mom. She walked over too him and kiss the tip of his lips softly. She moaned and kissed his neck moaning again into. She then kissed down his torso and got on her knees unbuckling his pant.

Goten backs arched against the wall.

Laying in their bed after their kitchen rendezvous.

"Bra I know I've become... I'm not who I use to be... When we met in Tokyo I was so confident, but since then so much has happen mom was the last straw I fell apart and you been so good to me baby, I don't deserve it I'm shocked your still here"

"Goten I owe you everything"

"See no you don't, "

"I do Goten "

"I wish you didn't feel that way"

"I wish you didn't feel a certain way about kids"

Goten grip tighten around her. "I'm happy with our niece and nephews"

"I'm not Goten they're great, but they are not ours what will we leave behind when we're gone ?"

"Bra I need more time, I'm depressed A kid won't fix that "

Bra sighed. "Is there a possibility now ?"

"Yes, but "

Bra nodded. She was bitter after he shut down the kids idea all those years ago, but Chi Chi dying really made her bury those feelings and focus on her husband, he seemed like a kid himself since his mother died. One day he was an complete jerk the other he wanted to cry and for her to hold it, its been so up and down and he only behaved this way in front of her. It killed her to know he was hurting. So she tried to be a good wife, but when she had enough she go out for the night and when she got home he be there waiting for her and life come to his eyes. It was jealously, but it was enough to get his attention and let him see me.

"Thanks for baring with me and being there when I push you away and I liked your outfit by the way "

Bra turned and look back at him and smiled. " oh did you now ? You broke my vase too you bought me that vase" she pouted

"I'll get you another bae"

It was pitch black he stood up on the cild black floor.

"Hello"

"Goten " the echo rang.

"Whos there ?"

"Goten !"

His eyes widen. "Dad !? Dad ? Is that you ?"

"Goten "

He sat up in his bed breathing hard.

"Goten ?" Bra asked worriedly.

"Baby?"

"Bra it was my my dad ?"

"Huh?"

"My my dad "

He had tears in his eyes. "I havent heard his voice in over a decade and I could've sworn it was him"

She hugged him. "Oh Goten it was just a dream" she held him tightly.

He was going through so much and sometimes he didn't treat her the best, but she be damn if she left especially now he's dreaming about his father. "Shhhh its okay Goten" she told him as he was clearly shook by the dream.

The next Morning.

Bra sat at the table with coffee and he laptop dress for work.

Goten sat across from her.

"Marrons pregnant again Goten... She called and told me "

He closed his eyes. "I'll call Uub and congratulated them"... He coughed and his eyes open looking at her. She blushed as her heart stopped pretending not to know he was staring.

"Your so pretty"

She looked up at him blushing. "Goten!"

"I'm serious Bra, Your beautiful I don't tell you that enough"

"Yes you do"

"Not lately"

She sighed with a smile looking at him. "No school today?"

"Its an holiday"

She giggled. "Lucky I have court, an sexual harassment case Chucks getting fired and We're going to settle with 400,000 for his sectary and hopefully it stays out the media"

"Lawyer talk is so sexy coming from you lips"

She laughed. "Goten"

He smiled at her then it went away. "I' m changing Bra, I can feel myself turning into a new man, i'm getting older finding myself, but your still the same my love for you will always be the same"

Bra smiled. "I'm getting older too wiser. I know a baby isn't what you need right now and it was wrong for me to push that on you right after you saw what Happen with Uub and Marron. I want you Goten first. Our whole relationship has been kidless and I'm still happy... Maybe not complete, but I'm happy... If it happens it happens, but I'm tired of that subject making us drift apart from each other... Same Thing with Chi Chi"

She stood up and kissed his forehead.

"No giving up not you not me. Enjoy your day off daddy son"

She turn and walked away.

"I love you Bra"

"Love you too bye oh Marrons having a get together Tomorrow"

Goten could feel his heart burn his chest and pulse. He hadn't felt that in a while. It made tears come to his eyes. She loved him so much. He had to get his shit together for her. Get her pregnant because thats what she wants regardless of what she just told him.

...

It had been just an normal day sitting in their beach homes with his friends.

His dark pupil widely dilated

The sky was no longer the sky

The sun had seemingly disappeared

The wind blew wildly.

The waves of the beach crashed savagely.

The hairs on his arms stood up as he and his friends and family were in shock of what was in front of them.

Some was yelling.

"BOTAN GO HIDE"

He heard and his attention was drawn to his wife and their sons.

He jumped into action looking at his eldest. "Take your mother and brother inside Now!" He yelled

"Pan Go"

Trunks looked at her holding her arms. He looked at the sky. "Dads and Gohan on the way"

"Take our daughter out of her, get Marron out of here"

Pan nodded absent minded.

She ran to Botan.

"Mom whats happening ?"

"We have to go"

"Leave daddy?"

Pan nodded. "Daddys really strong but for him to be his strongest he wants us safe and Aunt Marron is Pregnant we have to get her to safety okay"

Botan nodded. "Okay"

Pan took a deep breath. "Marron I'll carry you Mykal get Mystic lets go"

Marron looked at Uub then her belly.

Pan lead them without looking back at Trunks she refused too.

Goten saw his wife.

"You need to go Bra protect yourself get out of here!"

She walked to his side looking deeply in his eyes. "No I'm not leaving!"

"You have to we'll protect earth your dads and my brother is on the way here we got this!"

"Whos going to protect you guys then, you Trunks Uub Dad and Gohan I love all of you and I'm pretty sure all of their wives wish they were there strong enough or didn't have kids to look after to help fight with them, I'm strong all I have is you I'm not leaving you " she told him.

"They're exiting the ship there on an island"

Uub frowned and flew forward the others followed. Bra and Goten hand to hand.

When they landed on the deserted island what they saw was Pink. Blacked eyed red pupil buff monsters with an pink antenna on top of their heads.

Goten Uub and Trunks all had a moment of fear. It were two of them males.

One laughed evilly.

"What the hell happen to you" the taller one slithered his blue tongue

Bra Goten and Trunks realized he was talking to Uub.

"Who are you?" Uub asked

"I'm Mujun buu and thats Majay buu"

"What do you want ?" Trunks yelled. "You've been headed towards us for a while"

The shorted one smirked. "We've have, Our planet Pink see we bought from saiyans decades ago after Frieza blew our old one Janet in attempt to kill my older brother the strongest Buu in the universe mother concealed Majin Mujun and I in a protective ball like ship along with Majina and her three daughters and our finest elements we bought Pink with those elements and began repopulating our species there are now 80 generations of Buus"

"Mother always had hope that Majin was alive she knew we get a sign one day because Mother had all Majin senses, but evil. Yet the sign never came until we heard of friezas death we thought it was him until it it spreaded throughout the universe it was saiyans who defeated him, so we waited and waited until panic struck and a planet we trade with in formed us that Majin Buu was indeed alive and was going to attack a planet called earth and the intire universe we traveled to kai planet to kai planet until one of them gave us the address straight to earth" taller on Mujun interjected.

"We're surprised to see its still here this planet, but now we see why look what they've done to you our annatomy almost looks the same maybe I'd find a good whore here to take back its a long journey"

The shorter one chuckled. "Your wife would not like that"

"How about a fight Majin buu"

"Ha ha ha All these travels for this this are you a real buu ?!"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about I'm human I'm an earthlink I'm not buu" Uub told him

Majun nodded. "Oh yes you are " he swung at Uub, Uub dodged it and swung his fist hittung him in the jaw so hard he fell.

Majay ran to him and Trunks grabbed him in a choke hold.

Majun stood Up huffing charging Uub and Bra stepped in front if him pushing back with her with her fore arms. "Get away from him"

Majun attention was on the girl amsued. He grabbed her hand and turned her around examining her.

"Ha ha Majay I found our whore "

And that is when Majun fucked up.

In a second he was on the ground being choked out, the lovely lady in his hands was now a full grown man straddling him.

"Don't you ever put your fucking stinking hands on her again you pit full piece of shit!"

Trunks still had Majay.

"Let them go now!"

They looked and saw two feminine versions of the pink men their antennas were surrounded by strands .

"No they attacked my friend" Bra yelled.

The pink women ran to Bra and punched her across the face. Bra held her jaw the grabbed the girl by her pink hair tackling her down and throwing her head against the ground. The other girl helped Bra up and held her back by the arms. The girl stood up and Punched Bra in the guts.

Gotens head turned to his wife and her got up to held her. Majun grabbed him before he could and Uub looked between Bra and Goten and decided to help Bra.

"Get off of her"

The girl turn to Uub with widen eyes. "This is him isn't ?"

Bra brought her legs up to kick her in the stomach. The girl double over coughing.

Goten pushed Majun off of him as Majun chased him. They both got her at the same time. Majun grabbed her knee and snap.

She cried in Pain and fell to the ground no longer able to stand on her leg.

Goten eyes widen. His jaw dropped as he yelled echoing off the islands mountains. His hands to his side, hair flashing gold, and Eyes flowing teal. Energy gathered in his palm and he brought as the blast grew bigger. He brought it to his torso picking him up with it then shooting him away.

The pink women creatures were shocked and they all lined up in fighting stance as Majay jabbed Trunks in the torso and went to the women on the ground. Grabbing her arm and breaking it. Bra fell flat on the ground screaming again with a new wave of Pain then pulled her by her hair.

Trunks held Goten back from behind. "Let me goooo"

"You can't blindly attack Goten focus one wrong move shes dead"

"Stop leave her alone!" Uub yelled. "Don't make me "

"Don't make you what ?"

"Kill you "..."because I will if you hurt her further "

Majay pointed at Goten. "He just killed our brother !"

"HE'S NOT MY BOTHER !"

"HE'S IS !"

"His not dead just half the man of what he use to be" Goten told them

Majun body fell to the ground twitching.

A foot connected to Majays torso and Vegeta stood with his daughter in his arm.

"Trunks wheres Pan ?" Gohan asked panicked at the pink man on the ground barley hanging on to life.

"Shes with Botan "

"Good"

Vegeta held his daughter as the wind blew.

"You better get off of my planet and leave my family alone returning to whatever rock you come from"

A sliver light shone from the middle of the ship

"ENOUGH !" A powerful voice rung.

She floated down from the ship with her hands on her hips.

The body on the ground blew steam and jiggled regenerating itself.

The woman had long pink hair with an long antenna baggy white pants and a black vest over an armored bra. A rainbow crystal was around her neck.

She landed on the sand and looking at her children with disappointment before setting her attention on Uub with softer eyes. She walked right up to him grabbing his face as her antenna lowered.

"My beautiful Prince Majin "

Uub looked at her face. So many emotions ran through his body she looked familiar but he didn't know from where.

She noticed his resistance. "Don't you remember me ?"

"No I don't "

Her face harden and she swallowed. "Your my son"

"I'm not "

Her eyes closed.

"Ungrateful disgrace " Myjay " spat

She held her stomach. "You came from her ! You grew in here! You began with me!"

"I grew in My mother I'm I'm sorry sorry your not her"

She grabbed his face again. " your mine and I'm not losing you again"

"Hey you can't have him !" Trunks yelled. "He is my brother, he's one of our strongest fighters"

"As he is ours " Majun told him.

"He's not going " Goten yelled

"We'll fight you all" Gohan told him then pointed to Vegeta. "You don't want to fight that and considering what you did to his daughter non of you will make it out alive"

The women locked eyes with Uub. "I will fight for him to my death, he's coming with me I've learned alot in my search for earth and the saiyans, you have a lot of enemies and allies in space I have a another ship outside your planet if he doesn't come with us we'll all die today and then my people will send trouble to all of your allies in space."

"I'll... I'll go"

The Zteam gasp turning to him.

"Uub no " Bra yelled.

"Hell no Uub " Trunks told him. "Dad ?"

"Let the man decided for himself"

"No way these things cant just come here and try to take him" Goten yelled.

"Look I'm not having anyone of you dying for me, if all they want is me not to destroy earth or kill anyone then its simple "

Goten scoff. "Tell that to Marron "

"What choice do we have ? What choice do I have ?" His eyes traveled back to the women.

"What will you do with me ?"

"Take you home" she grabbed his cheek gentle. "Turn you back "

"Back ?"

She nodded. Holding the crystal. " you'll look like us again, You will be more than blood thirsty and destruction , you will have all your senses and control back they're in this crystal"

Uub nodded then turn slowly looking out onto the sea. "I I need some time"

Kame house.

Pan and Marron held hands looking out into the sea trying to feel the ki of their loved ones.

"Anything?"

"Bras lowered a lot but shes still okay"

Pan squeezed Marrons hand. "Maybe their peacful whatever they are"

Botan fist were balled as she sat next to Mykal and Mystic.

"I bet our dads are kicking some major booty !"

"Yeah!" The brother agreed.

Pan gasp. "They're coming here"

The girls looked up as the gush of wind came in the first one to land was Trunks Then Gohan, Goten now holding Bra,Vegeta, and then Uub.

The women relaxed everyone were okay, Bra was banged up but alive. Then the looks on their faces caused there moment of relief to leave.

Uub walked to Marron his head was down and he pressed it on hers then he grabbed the sides of her belly.

Marron blinked at him awaiting to hear it.

Mystic had tears falling one by one out of the side of his nose.

"But but I don't want you to go" the 4 year old snobbed.

"I know son" his father was kneeled as he hugged him.

He stood up to his eldest son. Who had an frown on his face with twisted lips.

"Mykal your the man of the house now you understand."

The boys eyes shook with tears skipping out slowly.

"You take care of your mother and your brother"

He nodded again and hugged him then moved to his wife as Mykal held Mystic.

Marron eyes were glazed over and her face we're red. He held her waist and brought his head to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Uub" she moaned.

"Hey those Buu's been around for 80 generations looks like they age very slow"...

Marron couldn't hold back her tears.

"I'll find you again one day... Me and you we don't die..."

Uub looked back at the massive space ship then to his wife. He rubbed his thumb on her nose and lips "Well you take care of my boys"

She nodded. "Yes"

He grabbed her face and they kissed. Their face harden into each others. Chasing each others lips pouring eveything they had into it all the love all the years and all the pain into that kiss.

They pulled away looking down. He breathed through his mouth and nose the. Grabbed his boys as well holding all three of them as Mystic snobs grew and Mykal silently cried.

"I love you all" he looked down then back at his wife.

"Iam come back bursting through that sky one day"

Marron nodded.

He took one last deep breath and turned his back walking away then flying off.

"Daddddddddd" Mystic cried

Marron collapsed in the sand gripping handfuls of it.

There friends and family watched from the house. Pan ran to her as Bra sat in a wheel chair by Goten.

Marron clear blue eyes watched as the ship left the sky and her youngest son flew after it.

...

3 years later.

The tape played.

He sat in the chair as his wife stood across from. Everyone awaited the surprises at the their tables.

"Whats the surprised ?"

She shook her head as the powerpoint played reveling she was pregnant with twins.

He ran to her and picked her up kissing her as Bra brought Mykal to them.

She pressed paused and watched from her couch wiping her face.

"Mom?"

The 8 year old Mykal sat at her side and she hugged him. He held her as well.

Somewhere in space on a pink planet with four suns and urban civilization.

An pink creature held and photo of an human women with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling with two little boys beside her. He turn from the picture and looked up at the sky.

Author notes: so the threat has came ! and it wasn't really a threat they just wanted Uub and knew they could find him with saiyans. It breaks my heart to see him go, but to me It makes since he would do a selfless thing to save others and for adventure like goku and to find himself. Kind of always wanted to keep his earth mom mysterious Since she is in the anime as well, but he did go to her before he left, Also I like to think he is Somalian/middle eastern for some reason. Gosh can't believe I'm close to my vision of this story. Stay tune.


End file.
